De l'amitié à l'amour : Les prémices
by Djen'n
Summary: Bonjour! Ceci est ma toute première fiction! J'ai emprunté les personnages à la série "Shadowhunters" et au livre "The Mortal Instrument" que j'adore. Cette fic sera centrée sur mon couple préféré "Malec" mais n'a rien avoir avec la série ou les livres. Ici nos personnages s'apprêtent à affronter leur dernière année de lycée entre rire, frustrations et pleurs. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Assis devant mon ordinateur, je regarde d'un œil suspect le sujet de la dissertation à rendre : « L'amour ou l'amitié, un choix? ». Je rêve ou cette dissertation s'adresse-t'-elle directement à moi ? Soupirant pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas DU TOUT inspiré.

Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en terminal. Enfiiinnn la dernière année de lycée ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'entrer à la fac ! Ne vous faites pas d'idées, j'adore ma vie telle qu'elle est. J'ai une mère et un père aimant, une sœur et deux frères formidables, des amis en or…et par-dessus tout j'ai mon meilleur ami, Magnus. Lui et moi nous sommes rencontrés à l'âge de 11 ans quand lui et sa famille emménagèrent dans le quartier.

**Fash back**

Un samedi après-midi mon frère Jace, ma sœur Izzy et moi-même étions en pleine partie de fléchettes dans le jardin, quand un camion de déménagement se gara dans l'allée de la villa d'à côté.

« Ah, des nouveaux voisins », constata izzy qui était déjà en train de monter sur la balustrade en bois afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur nos arrivants.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont des enfants ? » dit Jace à Izzy en imitant son geste.

« Par enfant, tu veux dire des filles ! » Taquina Izzy.

Oui, déjà à 11 ans, nous savions tous que Jace serait un vrai tombeur après tout il était mignon, cheveux blond toujours bien coiffés, yeux hétérochromes qui rendaient son regard profond et intense, un charisme naturel...l'inverse de moi. Cheveux noirs indisciplinés, yeux bleus quelconque, de nature réservé... mais passons.

Rejoignant mon frère et ma sœur j'observe nos nouveaux voisins. Une femme à la peau mate et un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval descendirent du camion suivi de deux enfants, une fille et un garçon.

« Hey salut ! » cria Jace.

« Salut ! » répondirent en chœur la fille et le garçon avec un grand sourire.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda Izzy.

« Moi c'est Magnus et voici ma sœur Clary » répondit le garçon.

« Moi c'est Jace, ma sœur Izzy et mon frère Alec ».

Avec un grand sourire, ils nous saluèrent et partirent aider leurs parents.

Un peu plus tard, assis devant chez moi sur les escaliers du porche, ma guitare acoustique à la main, j'étais concentré sur mon solo de « Knockin' on Heaven's Door » de Bob Dylan quand une voix me fit sursauter.

« Tu te débrouilles bien ».

Magnus m'observait de ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière, un mélange de vert ambré tirant sur le doré, le tout rendait son regard hypnotique mais aussi étonnamment apaisant.

« Merci » lui répondis-je encore un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. « Tu sais en jouer » ?

« Eh bien, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais oui ! Ça fait 4 ans que je pratique la guitare et depuis quelques mois le piano. La musique c'est un peu toute ma vie, j'envisage de monter un groupe d'ailleurs ».

Waouh, j'étais un peu surpris qu'un garçon que je connaissais depuis même pas 5 minutes me confiait déjà des choses aussi personnelles mais la musique avait ce pouvoir après tout, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Et c'est ainsi, me rejoignant sur les marches du porche, discutant de nos morceaux favoris et de nos groupes préférés que notre amitié commença.

**Fin Flash Back**

Que nous soyons clair, cette amitié j'y tiens et pour rien au monde je voudrais la briser. Je n'imagine pas vie sans Magnus et c'est pour cette raison que depuis 2 ans maintenant je lui cache mon plus précieux secret. C'est ironique dans le fond, celui à qui je dis tout, celui qui me connait mieux que personne, celui qui dit lire aussi clairement en moi que dans une partition (c'est sa phrase fétiche) ne sait pas que je suis totalement amoureux de lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Toujours en manque d'inspiration sur cette dissertation de malheur, je m'apprêtais à aller cherche un en-cas quand mon téléphone vibra.

**De Magnus : **« Hey Alexander, le groupe souhaiterait s'entrainer une dernière fois avant la presta de samedi, c'est ok pour toi et Jace ? ».

Pesant le pour et le contre, je me mis légèrement à paniquer en me disant que nous sommes un soir de semaine et que notre mère ne va surement pas apprécier.

**D'Alec:** « Hey Mag's, c'est ok! »

**De Magnus : **« Super, on a RDV chez Rag' dans une heure, je passe vous prendre »

**D'Alec : **« ça marche :) »

Refermant aussitôt mon ordinateur, je cours jusqu'à la chambre de Jace lui dire qu'on a répétition dans une heure puis je dévale les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de ma mère pour lui demander, (sans vraiment lui demander) l'autorisation d'aller nous entrainer avec le groupe. Je la retrouve dans son bureau entrain de corriger des copies. Ah oui, ma mère enseigne la littérature dans notre lycée. Quoi ? Non ce n'est absolument pas pour cette raison que j'ai hâte de partir à la fac...

Frappant à la porte, j'entre en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Tout va bien mon chéri ? Elle avance cette dissertation ? » me demande t-elle en faisant remonter ses lunettes sur sa tête.

« Euh...pas vraiment, je ne suis pas inspiré puis c'est à rendre la semaine prochaine, j'ai encore le temps. Ecoute maman, on a cette représentation samedi et nous ne sommes pas encore totalement prêts…une dernière répète est prévue ce soir avec le groupe… »

« Alexander… » commença-t-elle. Oula, mon prénom en entier, c'est parti pour le sermon. « Nous avons établi des règles, pas de répétition en semaine » dit-elle.

« Oui, je sais mais nous sommes jeudi, c'est presque le week-end puis c'est le seul soir où tout le monde est disponible, Maman tu sais que sans Jace et moi, ils ne peuvent pas s'entrainer et..».

Pile à cet instant, Jace apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il vient sans doute de prendre. Sa veste en cuir sur les épaules, son tee-shirt bleu nuit avec les inscriptions « Drum 4 Life » écrit en blanc et son jean noir déchiré aux genoux sans oublier ses Timberland aux pieds qu'il affectionne particulièrement tout en lui criait la Rock n'Roll Attitude. Pas de doute, il était prêt pour la répétition (et pour une certaine rousse aux cheveux de feu) alors que notre mère ne nous avait toujours pas donné le feu vert...

« Je vois que tu es prêt » lui dit cette dernière avec un regard malicieux allant de Jace à moi.

« Allez Maman », lui dit-il. « Juste pour cette fois, c'est une prestation importante samedi ! S'il te plaît! »

« D'accord d'accord ! Couvre-feu à 22H30 et pas une minute de plus !» Dit-elle.

Heureux, nous lui faisons tous les deux un bisou sur chacune de ses joues pour la remercier puis je partis me préparer dans ma chambre. Niveau look, je rivalisais difficilement avec Jace mais j'aimais tout de même être bien fringué. Magnus en était pour beaucoup…comment pouvait-il en être autrement, ce mec était le style incarné ! C'est en lui, c'est comme ça, comme il aime si bien le dire. Je souris en pensant à mon « BFF », j'avais hâte de le voir cependant je savais que mon bonheur serait de courte durée surtout si Camille participait à la répétition. Camille MILANO…vous vous demandez qui est cette demoiselle ? Eh bien c'est la petite-ami de Magnus. Eh oui...Ils sont en couple depuis 1 an et demi maintenant, et je peux vous dire que Magnus est fou amoureux d'elle…surement l'une des raisons qui font qu'il ne me voit pas autrement. Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous vous dites que s'il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi c'est parce qu'il est hétéro, eh bien faux ! Magnus se considère comme bisexuel, même s'il n'aime pas trop ce terme. Il déteste qu'on lui colle des étiquettes ce que j'approuve. Je me souviens de cette soirée étoilée où nous avons eu cette discussion sur nos préférences sexuelles, ce même soir où j'ai fait mon coming-out... c'était i ans.

**Flash Back**

Complètement flippé à l'idée de nous faire prendre, j'attendais Mag's au coin de notre rue, pestant intérieurement du temps qu'il mettait à se préparer. Il était 22h et l'idée de faire le mur était aussi excitante que flippante. Enfin, je le vis arriver sur son skate avec un pack de bière à la main, rigolant aux éclats, je lui fis une révérence pour saluer son audace puis montant sur mon BMX nous avons filé à toute vitesse jusqu'à notre endroit préféré, le toit d'un immeuble en construction situé en bordure du centre-ville. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais la vue sous les étoiles en compagnie de mon meilleur ami valait tout l'or du monde en cet instant. Deux heures plus tard, l'effet de l'alcool commençait doucement à faire son chemin quand Magnus se retourna vers moi avec un air songeur.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Si ça va…en réalité, j'ai un truc à te demander ». Je bus une gorgée de ma bière et le regarda en attendant qu'il se décide à me poser sa question.

« Alec, es-tu attiré par les mecs ? » Mon cœur fit un raté, la bière que je venais d'avaler menaçait sérieusement de remonter, j'ai chaud, me sentant rougir je baissais mes yeux sur mes mains qui me semblaient tout un coup très intéressantes. Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Suis-je si transparent ? Eh merde ! Je n'en sais rien moi…ou peut-être que si ?

« Hey Alexander » me dit-il en me forçant à le regarder de nouveau. « Arrête de réfléchir autant, c'est juste que tu ne parles jamais de filles qui te plaisent, tu ne les regardes pas alors que Jace et moi sommes toujours entrain de faire des commentaires et à charmer dès que nous voyons une jolie fille ».

« Ouais, je sais…écoute Mag's… »

« Tu sais... » me coupa-t-il « Je crois que je suis aussi attiré par les garçons…enfin je pense que j'aime les deux… »

J'étais abasourdi par la révélation que venait de me faire mon meilleur ami. Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous.

« Mag's, si tu me dis tout ça pour m'inciter à te faire certaines révélations »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Écoute, je ne veux t'obliger à rien, c'est juste qu'on se dit tout, je n'ai pas de secret pour toi et je ne veux pas en avoir … c'était rassurant de me dire que peut-être que toi aussi tu avais cette attirance mais excuse moi si je me suis trompé ».

Magnus a raison, on se dit tout lui et moi et par-dessus tout j'ai confiance en lui. Terminant ma bière cul sec, je me rallongeai au sol et me perdis dans la contemplation des étoiles quelques minutes avant de lui prendre la main afin que je puisse avoir toute son attention. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes probablement en quête de décrypter les émotions qui me traversaient l'esprit à cet instant. D'un geste rassurant, il fit une pression sur ma main afin de m'inciter à parler.

« Ok » lui dis-je. « Je…je crois que tu as raison, les filles ne m'intéressent pas, je préfère les garçon ».

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il est le premier à l'avoir remarqué et le premier à qui je l'ai dit. Quelques mois après cette nuit, j'ai fini par mettre mon frère et ma sœur dans la confidence. Ils ont été géniaux en me disant que mes préférences ne changeaient rien à leurs yeux. Ils m'ont montré tout leur soutien et m'ont encouragé avec Magnus à le dire aux parents. Ça a pris plus de temps mais la veille de mes 16 ans, je leur ai tout déballé. Une fois le choque passé, nous avons discuté et ils m'ont dit ce que tout fils rêve d'entendre à cet instant. « Nous t'aimerons toujours et ce quel que soit ton orientation sexuelle, tu peux être fière de toi, fière de ton courage car s'assumer pleinement à ton jeune âge démontre une force de caractère que bien des hommes n'ont pas ». J'étais heureux et apaiser, un secret de moins sur les épaules même si je savais que j'en avais un autre dont je ne pouvais malheureusement pas me décharger. Magnus se sent bien avec Camille, je le sais. Ils ont eu des moments difficiles après que Mademoiselle soit partie voir ailleurs, tromper Magnus mais quelle idée...il est parfait et je vous dis ça en toute objectivité! Il lui a pardonné (quand je vous disais qu'il était amoureux) moi en revanche, à mes yeux, elle a perdu toute crédibilité, je ne l'appréciais pas des masses mais après cette trahison...Quoi? Moi jaloux? Pas du tout! Je sais que je devrais lâcher l'affaire, passer à autre chose, sortir avec quelqu'un peut-être mais c'est compliqué, chaque pore de ma peau ne respire que part lui, chacune de mes pensées lui sont destinées... vous trouvez ça pathétique? Oui moi aussi...


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

**PDV Magnus**

Me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir mural situé dans ma salle de bain, je me trouve parfait ! Ben quoi, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt beau gosse, une peau caramel, de magnifique yeux vert ambré sublimés de khôl comme d'habitude, des cheveux noirs coiffés en épis avec une mèche de couleur rouge que je laisse volontairement tomber de manière négligée devant mes yeux, un corps sculpté à la perfection grâce à tout le sport que je pratique. Ouais, il n'y a pas à dire je suis un peu narcissique, mon meilleur ami ne cesse de me le répéter mais je sais qu'il le dit pour me taquiner, il m'adore.

« Mag's, grouille ! On va être en retard !» une touffe rousse déboula dans ma chambre, ma petite sœur Clary.

« Ça va, je suis prêt Biscuit » lui dis-je en sortant de ma salle de bain. Me regardant de la tête au pied, elle eut un petit sourire espiègle, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

« Bon on y va ? » lui demandais-je.

« Hmm, je pense qu'il manque des chainettes à ton jean »

« Tu ne vas pas me donner à moi des conseils sur la mode ! » lui dis-je faussement outré.

« Je suis autant stylé que toi, je te rappelle !»

Il est vrai que ma petite sœur âgée 15 ans s'y connait en fashion. C'est probablement parce qu'elle est née à Paris, la capitale de la mode ! Quand j'ai eu 4 ans, mes parents m'ont annoncé que j'allais être grand-frère. Ils avaient décidé d'adopter une petite fille née en France. Ma mère a failli mourir en me mettant au monde, c'était une grossesse à risque, forte heureusement nous y avons survécu tous les deux mais elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfants, raison pour laquelle mon père et elle ont opté pour l'adoption. J'étais fou de joie à l'idée d'être grand-frère et j'avais hâte de la rencontrer. Nous vivions encore en Indonésie à l'époque. Quand tous les papiers furent en ordre, nous sommes partis une semaine à Paris récupérer ma petite sœur. Sa mère biologique était morte dans un accident de voiture et son père était inconnu des services d'adoption. Dès le premier jour, je me suis juré d'être le meilleur des grands frères et de toujours la protéger. Nous sommes très unis, l'amour que j'ai pour elle va bien au-delà des liens du sang…

« Youhouuu, tu rêves ou quoi ? » me dit Clary, en agitant ses mains devant on visage. La prenant dans mes bras, je lui fis un bisou sur front avec un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit puis nous partîmes récupérer mon meilleur ami et son frère pour notre répétition.

Garé devant la maison des LIGHTWOOD, j'attendais Clary qui était partie prévenir Alec et son frère de notre arrivée quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Salut mon cœur » répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir Chéri, on se voit ce soir ? » me demanda Camille, ma petite-amie.

« Désolé, j'ai répétition avec le groupe mais tu peux passer si tu en as envie »

« Hmm, oui pourquoi pas, je meurs d'envie de te voir, je viendrais avec Tessa »

« Entendu, à toute à l'heure mon cœur ».

Camille et moi sortons ensemble depuis 1 an et demi. Nous n'avions jamais eu de relations longues avant, papillonner était notre sport favori. Je répétais sans cesse à mes amis que j'étais bien trop jeune pour me mettre en couple mais voilà je suis totalement tomber sous le charme et les caresses de Camille. Au début, elle était inaccessible, la drague ne fonctionnait pas sur elle, mon côté charmeur ne semblait lui faire aucun effet et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a rendu fou. D'habitude, je ne galère pas autant avec les filles ou les mecs, personne ne me résiste…. En réalité, elle est mon homologue féminin. Sûre d'elle et de son physique, incroyablement belle, un sourire ravageur, des lèvres magnifiques, des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent jusqu'en bas du dos, des yeux noisette en forme amande, oui pris à mon propre piège, je me suis mis à la vouloir et pas juste pour un soir.

« Salut Mag's, prêt à mettre le feu !» Me sortant de mes pensées, Jace assis à l'arrière me regardait avec un grand sourire. Eh merde, je ne les ai même pas entendu monter à bord…

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande mon meilleur ami Alec assis sur le siège passager.

« Oui, pardon j'étais dans mes pensées » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

« Mouais, vu la bave que tu as au coin des lèvres, je dirais que tu fantasmais sur ta petite-amie » me dit Clary avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ferme-la petite sœur » lui répond dis-je.

« Elle vient voir la répète ? » Demande Jace

« Ouais, elle sera là avec Tessa ».

« Cool, plus il y aura du monde, plus on sera boosté ! » dit Jace tout excité.

Alec, bougea nerveusement sur son siège. Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas Camille, elle m'a trompé une fois et j'avoue que cette histoire m'a mis dans un état déplorable, colère, frustration, incompréhension, tristesse. Grâce à lui, j'ai surmonter tout ça puis Camille s'est excusée et m'a supplié de lui donner une seconde chance. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'oublier ses vieux démons, elle avait eu un moment d'égarement, ça arrive. Puis j'étais bien trop heureux de me retrouver en position de force, elle devait se faire pardonner et c'était jouissif. Oui, je suis amoureux mais pas idiot, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser.

Je fis vrombir le moteur de ma Chevrolet CAMARO noire, sublime cadeau d'anniversaire offert par mes parents pour mes 18 ans. Ça a du bon d'être né en début d'année ! Alec lui doit encore attendre 8 longs mois avant de pouvoir passer son permis de conduire même s'il a déjà validé la conduite accompagnée. Ça le rend carrément dingue ! Vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous garons dans l'allée de la villa de Ragnor. Cette maison est vraiment immense, 4 chambres, 3 salles de bain, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, un patio, un pool house… Et bien sur un sous-sol de 100 M2 ! C'est là, que la magie opèrait. Ses parents nous ont donné carte blanche pour l'aménager. Il y a une scène en bois clair au centre de 40 M2 avec tout notre matos, des poufs disposés sur les côtés, deux grands canapés bleu nuit font face à la scène avec des tables d'appoint, des affiches de nos idoles sont placardés partout sur les murs, un billard et un babyfoot trônent fièrement au fond de la pièce pour nos moments de détente avec bien sur un mini bar rempli de boissons énergétiques et de bouteilles d'eau. Le must du must était qu'on pouvait accéder à ce lieu de rêve directement par le jardin évitant ainsi de déranger les parents de Rag'.

Tout le monde était déjà présent quand nous entrons au sous-sol. Cat' et Rag' les chanteurs du groupe étaient en train de brancher les micros, Simon le meilleur ami de ma sœur depuis 4 ans terminait les branchements du clavier.

« Enfin vous êtes là ! » Cria Rag' en sautant de la scène.

« Ça va les mecs ! » Cria Simon à son tour. Personnellement je les trouvais sur excité enfin plus que d'habitude…surement l'effet avant concert.

« On se met au boulot rapidement, on doit être entré à 22h30 » dit Alec en grimaçant.

« Votre mère vous materne trop » lança Cat'.

« A qui le dis-tu » soupira Jace.

« Où es Izzy ? » Demanda Simon en regardant Alec.

« C'est TA petite-amie, je te rappelle » répondit ce dernier. Et là, comme par magie, Izzy arriva au sous-sol avec Tessa et Camille. Le petit groupe salua tout le monde.

« On parle de moi ? » fit Izzy en allant embrasser son petit-ami. Camille s'avança vers moi à son tour et m'embrassa langoureusement.

« Tu m'as manqué » me dit-elle.

« Toi aussi mon cœur » lui répondis-je.

« Bon, on s'y met là ! » Râla Alec.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde pris sa place sur la scène. Cat' et Rag' sur le devant, Alec à la guitare électrique à droite de Cat', moi à la guitare basse à gauche de Rag', Jace à la batterie et Simon au clavier. Clary sortie sa caméra prête à filmer. Izzy et elle sont nos « community manager », elles tiennent à jour notre compte Facebook et Instagram, elles nous trouvent des prestations. En 2 ans, notre groupe « No Need Name » (oui, je sais le nom est nul mais nous n'arrivions pas à nous m'être d'accord sur un nom donc bon...). Donc comme je vous disais notre groupe a acquis une petite notoriété, notamment au sein de notre lycée. Puis mon père nous laisse souvent jouer dans sa boite de nuit le Pandémonium afin de nous faire connaitre d'un autre public. Pour le moment nous faisons pas mal de reprise mais grâce à Alec, nous avons tout de même 4 compositions à notre actif, il est vraiment doué pour composer. Samedi nous avons une représentation organisée par l'agence d'adoption « All Angels », celle grâce à qui ma famille a pu adopter Clary. Tout le groupe connait l'histoire de ma soeur alors inutile de vous préciser à quel point ce concert est important pour nous. On espère que l'agence récoltera beaucoup de fonds afin d'aider au mieux les orphelins.

Nous avons terminé la répétition sur une reprise enflammée de « Je rêvais d'un autre monde » de Téléphone, on est tous super excité et on a hâte d'être à samedi. Je consulte l'heure sur ma montre, il est 22h10. Alec et moi échangeons un regard, pas besoin d'en dire plus, je comprends qu'il faut se bouger autrement nous allons tous avoir droit aux remontrances de Maryse …valait mieux éviter.

« Super répétition les gars, on va tout déchirer ! » s'exclama Rag'.

« C'est sûr ! » renchéris-je avant de continuer. « Izzy, Jace, Clary, faut qu'on rentre il est l'heure ».

« Déjà ? Mais on s'est à peine parlé » me dit Camille avec un air boudeur.

« Je sais chérie mais je dois ramener Alec et les autres ». Soudainement, elle me prit la main et commença à m'entrainer vers l'extérieur, m'arrêtant dans les escaliers, je dis rapidement aux autres de m'attendre dans la voiture en balançant mes clés à Alec qui avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

Camille avait une idée en tête, c'était certain. Elle m'entraina dans sa voiture et commença à m'embrasser sensuellement, puis langoureusement tout en passant sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Elle commença à titiller mes tétons, ce qui fit frissonner mon sexe directe. Ça va mal finir pensais-je, il faut que je l'arrête maintenant ou Alexander va me tuer...

« Chérie…tu sais que tu me rends fou mais on ne peut pas… » dis-je tout excité alors que sa main droite s'était faufilée comme par magie dans mon jean. Se foutant royalement de mes excuses, elle commença à caresser mon pénis par dessus mon boxer tout en m'embrassant dans le cou...Oh God que c'est bon, pensais-je.

« Alec… m'attend… » réussis-je tout de même à dire tout essoufflé. Elle s'arrêta.

« Alec, toujours Alec » me dit-elle énervée. Je sentais la crise arriver comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Chérie… » soufflais-je d'agacement en arrangeant mes vêtements afin d 'avoir l'air moins débraillé.

« J'en ai marre Magnus ! » cria-t-elle tout d'un coup. Entre ton groupe, les cours et tes autres activités, je ne trouve plus ma place. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à t'attendre. Depuis que j'ai changé de lycée, on ne se voit plus ! Si je ne t'avais pas appelé ce soir, m'aurais-tu proposé de venir à la séance de répétition ? Tu peux rester une semaine sans me voir mais ton Alec lui, tu le vois tous les jours! ».

Ignorant sa dernière remarque afin de ne pas envenimer la situation je tentai de l'apaiser :

« Écoute Cam', je n'avais pas remarqué que tu te sentais délaissée par moi, c'est vrai que c'est la folie en ce moment… je m'excuse Chérie, je me rattraperai ».

Je lui pris la main.

« Ça c'est la conséquence et non le problème » dit-elle avec pointe d'amertume qui ne me plut pas.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Camille ? Je fais de mon mieux là… ».

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle me dit d'un air déterminé: « Je veux que tu fasses un choix ...».

A ces mots, mon cœur fit un raté, mon pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser, elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser, je savais...elle me demandait de choisir entre elle et Alec…

« Cam, tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça »

« Comme tu veux, alors va-t'en » me dit-elle froidement.

« Écoute, on va trouver une solution, je t'appelle quand je rentre, d'accord ? » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Ok » dit-elle « mais je suis sérieuse, tu vas devoir faire un choix ».

Sur ce, je pris la direction de ma voiture frustré, énervé, triste et perdu. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper si vite...

Toute le monde était déjà installé et m'attendais. A peine assis à mon tour, je bouclais ma ceinture et démarrai la voiture sans un mot. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que m'imposait Camille. Alec me regardait du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien. Arrivé devant chez eux, Jace me salua et fit la bise à Clary pour lui dire au revoir, je l'observais dans le rétroviseur, le trouvant un peu trop proche de ma sœur. Izzy nous salua à son tour puis s'en alla. Alec lui continuait de m'observer, une main hésitante sur la poignée de la portière, je savais qu'il voulait connaitre la raison de mon changement d'humeur.

« On est plus pressé ? » lui dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

« 10 minutes de plus ou de moins » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« On se parle toute à l'heure, d'accord ? » lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Ok, à toute... » me répondit-il en descendant précipitamment de la voiture. « A plus Clary » rajoutat-il.

« Bye Alec ! » répondit ma sœur en passant sur le siège passager.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions dans l'allée de notre maison. Clary m'observait étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça n'a pas été avec Camille? » me demanda-t-elle.

Soupirant d'agacement, je vidai mon sac passant sous silence le choix que la dite Camille m'imposait de faire.

« Elle me reproche de la délaisser » lui avouais-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. « Puis, elle est jalouse de mon amitié avec Alec c'est d'un ridicule ! Elle ose me dire que je le fais passer lui et le groupe avant notre relation !»

« Tu sais » commença Clary, « c'est quand même vrai que tu passes plus de temps avec Alec et le groupe »

« Alec, fais partie du groupe je te signale » lui répondis-je piqué au vif.

« Oui, je sais…de plus il est notre voisin et ton meilleur ami… »

« Oui, et donc ? » demandais-je sur la défensive.

« Mag's, je dis juste que c'est normal qu'elle soit un peu jalouse vu votre relation ».

« Tu es de son côté toi maintenant !? »

« Non, je suis du tiens et je le serais toujours. Non pêche que je me mets à sa place et je pense que je serais jalouse si le meilleur ami de mon mec était un canon d'1m82 avec un sourire ravageur et de magnifique yeux bleu...gay de surcroit sachant que mon mec est bisexuel… »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'y a pas ce genre de sentiments entre nous !» me défendis-je. Elle s'apprêtait à me répondre quand elle se ravisa, préférant me regarder dans le blanc des yeux avec un petit air triste.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je.

« Rien Mag's…rien ».

Et juste comme ça, elle rentra en me laissant seul dehors, encore plus déboussolé et nauséeux d'avance en pensant à la prochaine discussion que j'allais avoir avec Alexander.

**PDV Camille**

Assise dans ma voiture, j'envoie un sms à Tessa lui demandant de me rejoindre. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner au sous-sol avec les amis de Magnus. Ça fait 1 an et demi que suis en couple avec lui et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne toujours pas faire partie de leur bande, certes j'ai commis une erreur il y a quelque temps que je regrette encore mais personne n'est parfait ! En réalité ce ne sont pas LES amis de Magnus qui me posent un problème mais plutôt SON meilleur ami…Alec. Il me déteste et quelque part je pense qu'il est juste jaloux car pendant longtemps il n'y avait que lui au centre de la vie de Magnus.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je les ai vu ensemble, c'était une semaine après notre rentrée au lycée, en cours de physique-chimie. Assis au second rang à l'écart des autres, ils étaient occupés à dessiner je ne sais quoi sur un bout de papier en attendant que le cours commence. Visiblement, ce dessin était une question de survie car contrairement aux autres élèves déjà présents, ni l'un ni l'autre ne releva la tête afin de voir la personne qui venait d'arriver, c'est-à-dire moi. L'espace d'une seconde j'avais été vexée car en tant normal je ne laissais personne indifférent, filles ou garçons, j'avais l'habitude d'attirer les regards. Mais pas eux, les deux mecs les plus canons de la classe n'en avaient rien à faire de moi ou de quiconque. Ils étaient dans leur bulle à dessiner et à se chuchoter des choses de temps à autres sans se soucier de rien d'autre. En un regard, on pouvait apercevoir qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux et il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui ce lien qui les unissait toujours me rendait malade. En dépit de mes efforts je ne savais pas comment faire pour obtenir la première place, celle que toute petite-amie devrait avoir d'office. Certes dans le lit de Magnus, je la détenais cette première place et je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Moi ce que je veux, c'est évincer Alexander Gidéon Lightwood.

**Voilà, fin du chapitre qui a été plus long que les deux précédents. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires afin de savoir ce que je peux améliorer !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**PDV Alec**

Comme je m'y attendais, Maryse Ligthwood alias notre mère, nous a disputé pour nos dix malheureuses minutes de retard. On avait beau lui expliquer que nous avions un peu perdu la notion du temps et que ce n'était pas volontaire, elle s'en foutait royalement en insistant sur le fait que décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Après s'être calmée, elle monta se coucher en ne manquant pas de préciser qu'on sera tous les trois de corvées ce week-end…génial.

« Au moins, on n'est pas interdit de concert » soupira Jace.

« C'est clair » dit Izzy

« Hé…Alec! » m'interpella Jace « il s'est passé quoi entre Magnus et Camille ? Il n'avait pas l'air bien … »

« Je ne sais pas, on a pas eu le temps d'en parler » répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. « Je suis claqué, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les gars » les saluais-je.

« J'y vais aussi » dit Izzy en commençant à se diriger vers les escaliers.

Jace, pas fatigué, avait visiblement décidé de se faire une soirée Netflix dans le salon…en pleine semaine…il exagérait. C'est ce genre de comportement qui lui a fait redoubler sa 1 ère. Il passait ses nuits à regarder des films et des séries ou à jouer à Guitar Hero sur sa PS4 si bien que les lendemains il s'endormait en cours. Bien sûr le manque de concentration et de sommeil a eu raison de ses notes continuellement à la baisse. Notre mère était furieuse et honteuse quand le proviseur la convoqua afin de l'alerter de l'attitude de Jace, elle lui avait immédiatement retiré la télé dans sa chambre puis confisqué sa console. Malheureusement, les notes de Jace ne s'étaient pas améliorées pour autant et son attitude avait même empiré. Il était insolant au lycée et à la maison, il ne faisait plus ses devoirs, il nous envoyait Izzy, Max et moi sur les roses pour un rien, les disputes avec nos parents devenaient atomiques. La situation était si ingérable que ma mère décida d'envoyer toute la famille en thérapie ! Six mois plus tard, les tensions étaient retombées. Selon notre psy, Jace passait juste par sa phase de crise d'adolescence… « juste » avait-elle dit comme si ce n'était rien alors que tout le monde avait vécu l'enfer. Je pense que cet épisode nous a vacciné Izzy et moi contre l'idée d'en faire une à notre tour.

Allongé sur mon lit après une bonne douche, je tombais littéralement de fatigue, il était déjà 23h10 mais je refusais de fermer les yeux car j'attendais des nouvelles de Magnus. Il était vraiment bizarre dans la voiture pensais-je…à coup sûr Camille lui a fait une scène parce qu'il devait nous ramener mais une intuition étrange me disait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'indiqua un appel en FaceTime, je décrochai immédiatement.

« Hey Mag's» répondis-je en baillant.

« Mon pauvre Alexander, tu as l'air exténué, on peut se parler demain tu sais » me dit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas… alors avec Camille ? » demandais-je sans détour.

« Devine… » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Hmm, vous vous êtes disputés parce que tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle ?»

« Oui…ça et pour autre chose ».

Voyant qu'il était soudainement un peu mal à l'aise, je me relevai et m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit afin d'être plus attentif à la suite de la discussion. Je le vis s'allonger sur le sien…ok chacun son truc.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mag's ? Nous savons tous les deux que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Camille mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un bon ami pour toi » lui dis-je en souriant afin de le détendre.

« Oui, tu es un bon ami Alexander, le meilleur » me dit-il en me fixant. « En faite, Camille nous trouve trop… » il cherchait ses mots « proche » finit-il par dire avant d'enchainer. « Visiblement, je te fais passer toi et le groupe avant elle et notre relation de couple, elle se sent délaissée. Depuis son changement de lycée, on se voit moins puis entre la préparation du concert, les cours, et nos activités, je n'ai pas eu de temps à lui consacrer. Ce soir ce fut la goutte de trop visiblement…elle a vraiment pété un plomb et…et...elle m'a demandé de faire un choix … ».

Il n'avait besoin de terminer sa phrase, je savais. C'était évident, que tôt ou tard elle lui imposerait ça. Accusant le coup, je n'avais pas décroché un mot … l'appel en FaceTime devenait soudainement handicapant car je n'avais qu'une envie, me cacher sous mon oreiller et hurler. Or Magnus observait chacune de mes réactions, il attendait que je lui dise quelque chose…peut-être une chose du style « On peut essayer de se voir moins pendant un temps, Camille a besoin de toi, c'est ta petite-amie et je comprends » Oui c'est ce qu'un bon ami devrait dire non ? Sauf je n'avais ABSOLUMENT PAS ENVIE qu'il s'éloigne de moi ! Mais en l'observant, j'étais bien obligé d'admettre que cette situation lui faisait du mal, il était déchiré entre elle et moi et c'était malsain, je ne pouvais pas être égoïste…pas avec lui.

« Mag's, peut-être que…peut-être que ce serait mieux qu'on…je ne sais pas...qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble…. pendant quelque temps. Juste histoire que les choses se calment entre vous… ça la rassurait …je pense ». M'entendis-je dire en bégayant alors que je luttais de toutes mes forces pour retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

« Alec… », dit-il en se relevant pour se mettre dans la même position que moi. Son regard était si intense à cet instant, qu'une douce chaleur commençait à m'envahir. Il me faisait tellement d'effet, je me sentais rougir mais heureusement pour moi, il faisait un peu sombre dans ma chambre.

« Tu en es sûr ? » dit-il. « Je veux dire…je… je ne veux pas t'imposer ce choix et surtout je ne veux pas que tu te sentes trahis ou abandonné et…et puis merde je n'ai pas envie de choisir ! Je suis amoureux de Camille mais elle exagère sur ce coup ! J'imagine qu'elle a peur de me perdre mais on a toujours fonctionné ainsi toi et moi, on a toujours été proche et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça avant alors peut-être que c'est à moi d'améliorer ma conduite en tant que petit-ami, je dois apprendre à faire la part des choses et apprendre à me dégager du temps pour elle sans avoir à sacrifier l'un de vous deux ».

A chaque fois qu'il disait être amoureux de Camille, c'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'avais surtout envie de lui dire que c'était à elle de s'adapter à nous et pas l'inverse, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Malheureusement, je devais bien admettre que je comprenais Camille car moi aussi j'étais amoureux de Magnus, moi aussi j'éprouvais cette jalousie, moi aussi je voulais le garder uniquement pour moi sauf qu'un élément crucial changeait la donne… lui il l'aimait elle…pas moi. Au fond je savais que c'était à moi de m'éloigner. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je lui dis.

« Tu ne me sacrifies pas, c'est moi qui te le propose Mag's. Je sais que tu souffres de cette situation, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez à cause de notre amitié mais jamais elle ne t'avait imposé de choisir jusqu'à ce aujourd'hui... elle doit vraiment être à la limite. Es-tu prêt à la perdre ? Je ne pense pas, autrement nous aurions une autre discussion à l'heure actuelle. Écoute, je ne le fais pas pour elle, je le fais pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre ta relation plus sereinement, pour que tu sois plus heureux et aussi pour que tu ne me reproches pas un jour d'avoir tout fait capoter entre vous ».

Je le vis être interloqué par cette dernière phrase, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, qu'il me criait que jamais il n'oserait me reprocher une chose pareille! J'enchainai néanmoins.

« Tu le sais, je sacrifierai tout pour toi » dis-je pour terminer. J'étais vraiment trop con de lui dire tout ça et pourtant je pensais chaque mot.

« Moi aussi Alec, je sacrifierai tout pour toi » dit-il après un instant. « Tu m'as toujours soutenu et épaulé. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Tu sais, je suis reconnaissant envers mes parents de nous avoir fait déménager en France car grâce à ça, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et en 6 ans je n'ai pas regretté une seule seconde cette rencontre. Il faut que tu comprennes que la place que tu occupes dans ma vie est à part et ce peu importe de qui je suis amoureux, tu détiens une place spéciale… » me dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux. « Tu sais que je t'aime » ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Bien sûr que je savais tout ça…ce n'était pas la première fois que Magnus me disait qu'il m'aimait. Il me le disait comme je le disais à Jace, Izzy ou Max…comme à un frère et honnêtement à chaque fois, ces deux petits mots me laissaient une sensation douce et amère en même temps.

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondis-je en m'allongeant à nouveau dans mon lit. Si seulement il savait ce que signifiait réellement mes « je t'aime » pensais-je tristement. « Du coup » enchainais-je « C'est quoi l'idée…on continue à se voir au lycée, en cours d'art et de musique, et aux répétitions ?» lui demandais-je afin d'avoir une idée claire du calvaire qui m'attendait.

« Oui, j'imagine que ce sera ça. On ralentira sur nos sorties habituelles, nos séances de sport ensemble et on évitera de passer la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre pendant un temps ».

« Ouais.. » me contentais-je de répondre.

« C'est bizarre » reprit-il après un moment « j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de rompre ou un truc du genre » me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils comme si lui-même ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Oui… c'est nul hein, tu me largues avant même qu'on ait été en couple ! » lui dis-je sous le ton de la plaisanterie alors que toute cette situation me donnait vraiment envie de vomir. Décidément , je devenais doué pour lui cacher mes émotions. Il me fixa étrangement.

« Si nous étions en couple Alexander, jamais je ne t'aurais laisser partir » me dit-il en retrouvant son assurance légendaire.

Je rougis derechef, avais-je bien entendu? Il me taquinait comme d'habitude..oui c'est ça...et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il enchaina.

« J'ai une idée ! Tu te souviens de cette chose qu'on s'est promis de faire après l'obtention de nos diplômes ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui… évidemment» lui dis-je avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Ça va te paraître fou mais je voudrais qu'on le fasse samedi avant le concert, qu'en dis-tu ?».

« Quoi ?! » m'exclamais-je abasourdi ? « Euh… attends, tu en es sûr ? Et si on a trop mal pour jouer après on fait comment ? » paniquais-je.

« Allez Alec ! On le fera le matin et le concert c'est le soir, ça ira la douleur sera pratiquement partie je te le promets ! » me dit-il les yeux pétillants d'avancent…ces yeux qui pourraient me faire accepter n'importe quoi. Mais ce qui me fit me décider fut ce qu'il dit après …

« C'est important Alec, ainsi à chaque fois qu'on le regardera on saura que notre amitié est indéfectible. Tu auras toujours une partie de moi avec toi et moi une partie de toi avec moi et ce à jamais ».

Encore une fois, Magnus venait de me prouver à quel point il tenait à nous, à ce lien qui nous lie. Il ne choisissait pas Camille…du moins pas vraiment.

« C'est magnifique ce que tu viens de dire…merci Mag's, c'est d'accord faisons-le » dis-je la voix chargée d'émotions.

« Super » dit-il avec un large sourire avant d'enchainer. « inutile de me remercier, je pense chaque mot. D'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, à moi te de remercier pour la personne formidable que tu es, pour ton amitié inconditionnelle, pour ta confiance, pour le confident que tu es, j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie…et puis merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour Camille ».

« Pas de problème… » dis-je dans un murmure, n'ayant pas la force de dire autre chose. Ma voix était nouée par les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau.

« Je te laisse te reposer » dit-il « il est tard, bonne nuit Alexander ».

« Bonne nuit Magnus » dis-je en raccrochant.

Déposant mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir alors mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Oui, j'avais choisi l'amitié mais cette décision était en train de me tuer à petit feu…je devais absolument aller de l'avant et essayer d'oublier ces sentiments. Magnus était amoureux de Camille et seule cette vérité comptait, seul son bonheur comptait. N'ayant plus du tout sommeil, je me décidai à commencer ma dissertation « L'amour ou l'amitié : un choix ? Il était évident que j'avais définitivement choisi l'amitié.

Fin du chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos commentaires ! Je vous remercie de votre soutien, c'est l'une des meilleures motivations pour poursuivre cette fiction et pour vous en proposer d'autres._

_Voici le chapitre 5 et le chapitre 6 bonne lecture à vous !_

Chapitre 5

**PDV Magnus**

« Je joue de la Musique » de Calogero, me tira de mon sommeil. Je n'avais que très peu dormi et étais totalement épuisé. Après ma conversation avec Alec, j'avais passé une heure de plus au téléphone avec Camille à discuter mais aussi à me disputer car avant de la rassurer sur le fait que dorénavant nous aurons plus de temps ensemble, je ne m'étais pas gêné de lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Après tout, je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de relation de couple mais inutile d'être une lumière pour savoir que faire du chantage à son petit-ami afin d'arriver à ses fins et lui poser de surcroît un ultimatum était pathétique et franchement mesquin. Certes, j'ai eu des manquements dans notre couple que d'ailleurs j'assumais mais pour le reste, j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne que j'étais loin d'être idiot et que je ne manquais pas de caractère. Il était hors de question que je la laisse me traiter comme elle l'entend et ce en dépit de mes sentiments pour elle. Bref après cette remise au point, elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'on allait faire en sorte de consolider notre relation.

Trainant des pieds, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain afin de me préparer pour le lycée, il était déjà 7h et j'avais cours dans une heure. Je passai sous la douche et m'habillai aussi rapidement que possible ; un jean noir, un pull à manche longue marron, mon blouson en cuir noir et mes boots marrons, je devrais peut-être prendre des gants et une écharpe pensais-je en joignant l'acte à la parole. Nous étions au mois de février et il faisait atrocement froid, sans parler de mon manque de sommeil qui me rendait particulièrement sensible aux températures…je suis indonésien après tout, le froid n'était pas vraiment mon cheval de bataille.

Une fois rassuré sur mon look, je pris machinalement mon téléphone et m'apprêtais à envoyer un message à Alec afin de lui dire que j'arrivais dans 15 minutes quand soudain je m'arrêtai.

« Aie » pensais-je. Après notre discussion d'hier soir, je ne savais pas si j'étais toujours sensé le récupérer pour le lycée. On n'avait pas vraiment défini nos nouvelles habitudes…je devrais peut-être l'appeler…oui je vais faire ça. Après deux tonalités, il décrocha.

« Salut » répondit-il assez platement. Tiens c'était nouveau ça pensais-je…

« Salut Alexander » répondis-je à mon tour sans relever « je me demandais si je passais vous récupérer Izzy, Jace et toi pour le lycée ? ».

« Euh.»

Silence.

« Ouais enfin…si tu veux… si ça ne te dérange pas… autrement Jace peut prendre la voiture de notre père pour nous conduire vu qu'il est absent… » finit-il par répondre.

Je sentais comme un malaise entre nous et ça m'agaçait. Je pensais l'avoir rassuré sur la force de notre amitié et sur l'importance que celle-ci avait à mes yeux. Je savais qu'il avait tendance à manquer de confiance en lui quand il devait faire face à de nouvelles situations et à se replier sur lui-même mais hier, je lui avais fait des déclarations que je n'avais jamais faites à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est vrai même Camille n'en avait pas eu des comme ça…et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'à peine 6 heures plus tard il s'adresse à moi avec cette espèce de distance…non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça!

« Depuis quand cela me dérange-t-il de vous emmener au bahut dis-moi ? » lui demande ai-je un brin agacé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » se défendit -il.

« Bien…je suis là dans 10 minutes, ok ? » lui dis-je plus calmement.

« D'accord, à tout de suite » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je tentais de me clamer. Je devais vraiment faire attention à mon attitude, Alec et moi pouvons rapidement être irritables quand nous manquons de sommeil, c'était l'un de nos nombreux points communs et j'étais convaincu qu'après la discussion que nous avions eue hier soir, il n'avait pas passé une meilleure nuit que moi.

Je descendis dans la cuisine attraper une pomme, ma mère n'était visiblement pas encore rentrée de sa garde de nuit à l'hôpital et mon père dormait encore. Entre une mère infirmière urgentiste et un père gérant de boîte de nuit, Clary et moi étions souvent seuls. Je ne me plaignais pas d'avoir autant de liberté mais un petit-déjeuner en famille me ferait plaisir de temps en temps comme chez Alec.

« Coucou grand-frère ! » me salua Clary en me volant ma pomme.

« Hey ! procure-toi ta propre nourriture petite voleuse ! »

« Non, pas envie » me répondit-elle en me faisant des yeux de biches. « Dis, tu as veillé tard on dirait, je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone jusqu'à 2h du matin » me dit-elle.

« Et toi ? que faisais-tu éveillée si tard ? » lui demandais-je à mon tour.

« Toi d'abord ! ». répondit-elle du tac o tac.

« Après…allez on y va, les autres nous attendent ».

Deux minutes plus tard, je me garais devant chez Les Ligthwood, ils étaient déjà sous leur porche à nous attendre ce qui était une bonne chose vu le timing.

« Salut tout le monde ! » salua Izzy en s'asseyant à l'arrière suivi de Jace.

« Bonjour les gars » les saluais-je à mon tour.

Alec s'installa à l'avant et salua Clary, tournant la tête vers moi, il me fit un petit sourire crispé. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, ses magnifiques yeux bleus manquaient d'éclats. Arrivés devant le lycée, Clary, Izzy et Jace se dépêchèrent de descendre, Alec ouvrant déjà la portière s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand je posai ma main sur la tienne pour le retenir, il se retourna vers moi le regard interrogatif.

« Tu n'as pas cours en première heure » lui dis-je pour le taquiner.

« Non je sais, mais toi si. Et je te rappelle que la semaine dernière, tu es déjà arrivé en retard au cours de Mme Blackwell alors si j'étais toi je me bougerais » me répondit-il sans détours.

Il n'avait pas tort mais je n'allais pas pouvoir pas me concentrer sur ce fichu cours tant qu'on aura pas discuté de mon ressenti de ce matin.

« J'ai besoin de te parler » lui dis-je.

« D'accord, à la pause » me répondit-il.

« Non, maintenant. »

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

« Tu m'en veux pour cette histoire avec Camille ? ».

Il me regarda surpris.

« D'où ça sort ça ?» me dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ne roule pas des yeux devant moi, ce n'est pas poli » lui dis-je pour le taquiner.

« Arrête de dire des conneries alors! » me répondit-il simplement.

J'hallucine mais quelle insolence ! pensais-je. J'adorais vraiment quand il était comme ça, lui-même, libre, sans filtres… et là il est en forme. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Bon il ne fallait pas que je m'égare pour autant, le malaise de ce matin était réel et devait être éclaircit.

« Écoute, ce matin au téléphone, j'ai ressenti comme un malaise. Alec dis-moi que je me trompe ».

Il referma la portière et me regarda.

« Écoute Mag's, j'étais juste anxieux… je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre aujourd'hui… je ne savais pas si tu passerais nous récupérer ou si tu m'attendrais près de mon casier à l'heure du déjeuner comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était pas un problème qu'on ait que deux cours en commun car on réussissait toujours à se croiser dans les couloirs et à discuter 5 minutes avant de se retrouver plus tard mais là… »

« On a pas besoin de changer nos habitudes au lycée » lui dis-je « après tout Camille n'y ait pas alors elle pourra difficilement me reprocher de passer plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle ».

« Camille n'y est pas mais Tessa si et je te rappelle que c'est sa meilleure amie ».

« Et alors Alexander ? Franchement je fais déjà beaucoup d'effort en devant te côtoyer moins à l'extérieure, NOUS faisons ces efforts. Ce matin je n'ai pas aimé cet air distant dans ta voix, je ne veux pas que notre amitié devienne comme ça et je veux que tu me promettes qu'on ne laissera pas les choses échapper à notre contrôle ».

Plongeant mon regard dans le tien, je voyais qu'il cogitait. Alec réfléchissait toujours trop, il analysait tout, essayant de prévoir d'avance ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

« Hey, arrête de réfléchir autant » lui dis-je en tapotant sa tempe de mon index. « Camille, j'en fais mon affaire, c'est ma petite-amie donc je vais gérer ne t'en fais pas, puis on a discuté tout va bien ».

« D'accord » dit-il en soupirant avant de rajouter « je m'excuse pour ce matin, j'étais à cran et inquiet face à cette nouvelle situation à gérer et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi » me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Décidément je le connaissais vraiment sur le bout des doigts me félicitai-je.

« Nous sommes deux » lui dis-je en l'obligeant à me regarder. « Alec, demain matin je te récupère à 9h et direction chez Jem ! N'oublie pas de prendre le dessin » rajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me fit un large sourire en acquiesçant. Sur ce, nous descendîmes de la voiture et je fis un sprint jusqu'à mon cours de Maths avec Mme Blackwell.

**PDV d'Alec**

Finalement, la journée s'était bien mieux déroulée que je ne l'avais envisagé. Magnus et moi avions mis les choses à plat concernant nos habitudes au lycée et j'étais heureux que rien ne change à ce niveau. A la pause déjeuner, toute la bande s'était réunie. La discussion avait tournée essentiellement autour de l'organisation du concert de demain ; nous avions rendez-vous chez Rag' en milieu d'après-midi pour charger tout le matos dans le van de Simon.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je caressais distraitement le bout de papier que je tenais à la main, et dire que nous avons dessiné ce motif il y a deux ans déjà. C'était tout juste quelques jours après notre rentrée au lycée, demain sera un grand jour.

« Bonsoir mon chéri, je peux entrer ? », dit ma mère restée debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je mis le dessin dans ma poche.

« Salut maman, oui bien sur » lui dis-je.

« Alors et cette journée ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tranquille, comme d'habitude sauf que… j'ai eu un A à mon examen d'SVT ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire espiègle , heureux de l'avoir fait paniquer l'espace de deux secondes.

« Je suis fière de toi mon fils ! » me félicitat-elle en venant s'assoir à mes côtés. « A quelle heure arrive Magnus ? » enchaîna-t-elle.

« Euh, il…il ne vient pas ce soir » lui dis-je en maudissant cette manie que j'avais de butter sur les mots dès lors que je stressais.

« Ah bon ? Nous sommes vendredi soir pourtant, je pensais que lui et Clary auraient passé la soirée ici comme vous en avez l'habitude » dit-elle avant de rajouter « Chéri, tout va bien entre vous ? »

« Mais oui Maman...ça va... c'est juste qu'il faut qu'il consacre du temps à sa petite-amie aussi. On a prévu de se voir demain matin, on a un truc à faire avant le concert. Quand Papa et Max rentrent-ils ?» lui demandais-je rapidement pour changer de sujet.

« Dans 3 jours. Max a sa finale demain, inutile de préciser qu'il a vraiment envie de remporter ce tournoi pour monter dans le classement » dit-elle en souriant.

Le truc de mon petit-frère c'est le tennis et c'est vrai qu'il a l'esprit de compétition. Sur le court il est méconnaissable, cette envie gagner est palpable pourtant il est déjà très bien classé, 15/3 ce n'est pas rien pour un gamin de 10 ans ! S'il était là il me dirait « Alec, tu n'es pas suffisamment ambitieux, 15/3 c'est bien, 15/1 c'est mieux !». Il me manquait et j'avais hâte qu'il rentre. Mon père l'accompagnait à tous ses matchs, c'est lui qui avait insufflé en Max cette passion du tennis. Je me souviens de l'époque où il avait essayé de nous convertir Jace, Izzy et moi…ce fut un échec total.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse une sortie ? » me demanda ma mère en m'enlevant de mes pensées. « Izzy est avec Simon et Jace est sortie avec Clary » précisat-elle.

Tiens, tiens, Jace est avec Clary, pensais-je malicieusement.

« Euh en fait, je vais profiter du calme pour composer une peu si ça ne te dérange pas » lui dis-je.

« D'accord mon chéri, je suis dans mon bureau si tu changes d'avis, travaille bien » me dit-elle en s'en allant.

Prenant ma guitare acoustique et mon cahier de compo, je me mis au boulot.

**PDV Camille**

« Il revient quand ton père? », me demanda Tessa qui était occupée à se vernir les ongles des pieds.

« Dimanche soir ».

« Donc tu vas passer toute une nuit seule avec Magnus petite coquine !».

Il est vrai que je n'étais pas peu fière, Magnus avait accepté de passer le reste de la soirée avec moi après le concert plutôt que de partir faire la fête avec son groupe ! Il m'avait peut-être fait une scène pour mes méthodes mais au final j'avais gagné. Camille 1 – Alec – 0 …et ce n'était que le début.

« Alors, tu les as vu ensemble au lycée ? » demandais-je à Tessa.

« Cam… » dit-elle blasée.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas envie d'espionner ton mec et son BFF ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais non ? »

« Pas à 100% s'ils continuent de se voir au lycée ! » dis-je avec véhémence.

« Oui eh bien quoi ? Tu vas demander à Magnus de changer de bahut ? Je te rappelle qu'ils sont également voisins donc quoi ? Tu lui demanderas ensuite de déménager ? »

« C'est Alec le problème et j'ai un plan pour le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute »

« Ah bon et laquelle de place exactement ? » me demanda Tessa avec un sourire narquois. Visiblement elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux.

« Tu verras… » me contentais-je de dire avant de continuer. « Pour le moment, j'attends. J'attends qu'il commette une erreur ou qu'il tente quelque chose pour éloigner Magnus de moi ».

Tessa me regardait comme si je divaguais…elle ne comprenait vraiment pas…

« Bon, tu restes dîner ? » me demanda-t-elle ?

« Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Magnus, on va voir un film ».

« Ok » dit-elle avant d'ajouter « Cam', tu devrais laisser tomber cette histoire avec Alec, il n'est pas une menace, Magnus t'a pardonné de l'avoir trompé et là après ton ultimatum il a accédé à ta requête, il t'aime alors ne risque pas de tout gâcher ».

C'est vrai qu'il était amoureux de moi pensais-je mais quelque part je savais que cet amour pouvait s'envoler, qu'il n'était encore assez fort...il fallait que je devienne le centre de sa vie, de son monde mais tant qu'il y aura Alec ce sera impossible…je le sais. J'ai déjà failli le perdre une première fois, certes c'était de ma faute mais suite à mon erreur, j'ai réalisé à quel point je l'aimais et que j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tess, je sais ce que je fais » me contentais-je de répondre avant de m'en aller rejoindre Magnus.

**PDV Magnus **

**Le lendemain**

Trop excité par la journée qui m'attendait, il n'était que 8h et pourtant j'étais déjà douché, habillé et maquillé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à préparer mon sac pour le concert et ma nuit chez Camille et le tout serait ok. Pourvu que mes parents n'apprennent pas que le père de Camille est en voyage, pensais-je. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau s'ils l'apprenaient. Un dernier coup d'œil dans mon miroir puis je descendis grignoter un morceau. Clary était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour toi » me dit-elle la bouche pleine. « Tu es matinale ».

« Oui, je dois voir Alec, on a des trucs à faire avant le concert »

« Hmm » se contenta-elle de répondre.

« Bonjour Sayang » me dit ma mère qui rentrait tout juste de sa garde. Elle embrassa Clary sur le front. « Comment vont mes amours ? »

« Bien ! » répondîmes Clary et moi en chœur.

« Tu sors déjà ? » me demanda-t-elle en me regardant de la tête au pied.

« Alec… » répondit ma sœur en haussant les épaules comme si ce seul prénom expliquait tout. Bizarrement cette idée me fit plaisir.

« Votre père et moi serons présents au concert soir ! » annonça ma mère avec un grand sourire.

J'étais totalement ravi qu'ils aient pu se libérer pour nous voir jouer, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, décidément cette journée allait vraiment être parfaite.

« Merci Maman! » lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle me caressa la joue.

« Mais de rien, nous avons hâte » dit-elle avant de partir se reposer.

Je n'imaginais même pas le nombre de gardes qu'elle avait dû enchainer pour avoir sa soirée de libre…et dire que je me plaignais de ne jamais avoir de petit-déjeuner en famille, j'avais presque honte…presque.

« Ah au fait, inutile de venir me récupérer. Je te rejoindrais chez Rag' avec Jace » m'annonça Clary.

« Avec Jace… » répétais-je plus pour moi-même.

Ça faisait un moment que ces deux-là se tournaient autour, Alec et moi avons même parié sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à sortir ensemble…

« Un soucis ? » me demanda ma petite sœur.

« Non, c'est…c'est bon » lui dis-je soudainement la gorge nouée. Elle grandissait trop vite et ça m'effrayait.

Elle se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je t'aime et que tu seras toujours mon grand-frère adoré, celui qui me protège et qui veille sur mon sommeil ». Je lui fis un sourire nostalgique en l'entendant dire ça.

Quand elle était petite, Clary faisait souvent des cauchemars alors tous les soirs je m'installais dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne s'en dorme et je lui disais « tu peux dormir tranquille Petit Biscuit, je suis là et je veille sur son sommeil ».

« Je t'aime aussi petit soeur…pour toujours » lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Fin du chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**PDV Alec**

A 9h précise, Magnus se garait dans l'allée de ma maison, à 9h02 nous étions en route pour _Jem Tatoo Ink_. C'était l'un des salons de tatouages les plus réputés du centre-ville. J'étais impatient d'arriver à destination et quelque peu effrayé. Après-tout, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais réagir face à la douleur. Petit, je n'étais pas très turbulent donc jamais je ne me suis cassé quoique ce soit contrairement à Jace. L'unique expérience que j'avais de la douleur était lors de ma prise de vaccins mais ça ne durait qu'une demie minute…je ne pense pas pouvoir objectivement m'appuyer sur ce souvenir.

« On stresse ? » me demanda Mag's avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas du tout ! » répondis-je un peu trop vite.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Alexander ».

Silence de ma part.

_Au contraire, je mens très bien_ pensais-je en faisant allusion à mes sentiments pour lui.

« Tout va bien se passer tu verras » me rassura-t-il.

« Ouais...enfin, pour toi c'est facile, grâce à tous tes piercings, tu sais que tu supportes la douleur » argumentais-je.

« Premièrement, je n'ai que deux piercings puis si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, nous pouvons arranger ça ! On va d'abord te faire percer et après on file chez Jem ! » dit-il mort de rire.

« Ah ah très drôle, tu veux vraiment que ma mère fasse une crise cardiaque »

« Parce que le tatoo passera mieux peut-être ? » me fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement.

Il n'avait pas tort, je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais pouvoir le cacher à ma mère…

« Hey je plaisante, ta mère sait que nous avons ce projet depuis un moment déjà. On l'avance juste de quelques mois. Ça y est, nous sommes arrivés » dit-il en se garant sur le parking.

Descendant de la voiture, je me mis à observer la devanture comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois. L'enseigne était simple et élégante. Sur un fond gris anthracite on pouvait lire « Jem Tatoo Ink » écrit en blanc et en relief, le tout était encadré de petit spot lumineux. Des baies-vitrées laissaient voir l'intérieur. Parquet en bois claire au sol, murs blancs où étaient accrochés différents cadres arborant des photos de tatouages en noir et blanc, quelques plantes vertes disposées dans salle d'attente donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à l'ensemble, une table basse recouverte de magazines et entourée de fauteuils noirs étaient disposés au centre._Oui simple mais élégant,_ pensais-je à nouveau.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec les cheveux attachés en chignon et des lunettes noirs rondes sur le nez était assis derrière une borne d'accueil, il était concentré sur un croquis. Il releva la tête en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour !» fit Magnus chaleureusement.

Il était heureux et excité d'être là. Son sourire illuminait son magnifique visage. Il était tellement beau et me faisait complètement craquer...mon coeur s'emballa.

« Bonjour et bienvenue chez _Jem Tatoo Ink _! Je suis Stéphane. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » nous demanda le type aux lunettes.

« Je suis Magnus et voici Alec, nous avons rendez-vous ».

Surpris, je pivotai la tête légèrement en direction de Magnus en fronçant les sourcils, je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait la démarche de nous prendre rendez-vous mais c'était une bonne chose, l'attente serait moins longue ainsi.

« Ah oui ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec Jem' à 10h, je vous laisse patienter, il sera là dans quelques instants » nous informât-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, le fameux Jem apparut. C'était un métisse grand et baraqué. Le pull noir qu'il portait était retroussé au niveau des manches, on pouvait voir que ces avant-bras étaient entièrement recouverts de tatouages et probablement que ces bras aussi l'étaient pensais-je. On en voyait un autre dépasser sur son le côté gauche de son cou, c'était une phrase écrite en anglais. Il avait des cheveux longs légèrement ondulés qu'il avait attaché en une queue de cheval lâche, une petite barbe de trois jours recouvrait son visage. Il était assez canon. Il se présenta puis nous demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Alors » commença-t-il « j'ai eu quelques détails par toi Magnus mais dites-moi tout ».

« On souhaiterait se faire tatouer ce dessin » dit mon meilleur ami en sortant le bout de papier de la poche de sa veste.

Jem l'analysa quelques minutes consciencieusement puis repris la parole .

« Des battements de cœurs, excellent choix, c'est vous qui l'avez personnalisé ? »

« Oui, avec Alec expliqua Magnus en me désignant. « En fait, il faudrait commencer le mien avec une clé de FA et celui d'Alec avec un clé de SOL puis terminer par une ligne horizontale sur laquelle on inscrira une date. »

Trop stressé pour parler, je laissai Magnus donner les explications.

« Ok, où souhaitez-vous le faire ? » demanda Jem.

Magnus me regarda.

« Sur l'avant-bras pour ma part, côté intérieur » dit-il.

« Entendu » répondit Jem « et pour toi Alec ? » me demanda-t-il ?

« Euh...pareil » réussis-je à dire en déglutissant.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis mais l'idée de l'avoir au même endroit que lui me plaisait.

« Ok, je pense qu'on va commencer par toi Magnus, car ton petit-ami semble sur le point de s'évanouir, je vais préparer la pièce et reviens dans 5 minutes ».

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Mon cerveau quant à lui avait buggé, s_on quoi avait-il dit ? Petit-ami ?! _

Bon, il avait tout de même raison sur un point . En effet, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement mais ce n'était plus du tout à cause de la peur de me faire tatouer pour le coup!

Magnus m'observait avec un petit air amusé.

« Il pense qu'on sort ensemble » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Re-silence de ma part. Mon coeur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Magnus interpréta mon absence de réponse de la mauvaise manière...

« Détends-toi Alec! Je te promets que tu supporteras très bien la douleur. J'ai l'impression de te forcer la main et c'est nul … » boudat-il.

« Non ! J'ai envie de le faire Mag's, je t'assure c'est juste que… ».

Je m'arrêtais là, ne pouvant pas lui dire que c'était le fait d'avoir été appelé _son petit-am_i qui me mettait dans un état pareil.

« Je sais que c'est une situation nouvelle et que ça te fait paniquer » poursuivit-il.

Evidemment il y avait de ça, mais ce n'était pas _que_ ça, pensais-je n'ayant toujours pas décroché un mot.

« Ok, on va faire un truc » me dit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit ma main droite afin de la poser sur son cœur par-dessus son pull, il en fit de même avec la sienne. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

« Alexander, on a choisi ce motif pour nous rappeler que si un jour on venait à être séparé, peu importe où l'on sera, nos cœurs continueraient de battre à l'unisson. Là, je suis près de toi et ton cœur bat la chamade alors cale ta respiration sur la mienne, détends-toi, rejoins les battements de mon cœur...rejoins-moi » me dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

OH.. MON.. DIEU ! Comment allais-je pouvoir-je me calmer à présent, tout ceci était si… intime! Sentir les pulsations de son cœur sous mes doigts, la sensation de ses doigts posés sur ma poitrine, même par-dessus le tissu, je pouvais sentir l'électricité que me procurait son contact. Elle se propageait dans chaque fibre de mon corps et c'était divin. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi éternellement, lui me regardant de ses yeux vert ambré si intense et moi la main posée sur son cœur. Et dire que j'essayais d'aller de l'avant ! Que j'essayais d'enfouir tous ses sentiments…c'était TOTALEMENT mal barré…il fallait absolument que je me trouve un mec…une distraction…un anti-Magnus et ce urgemment pensais-je à toute vitesse. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. Jem' des gants à la main, nous regardait amusé.

« Prêt Magnus ? » demandat-il

« Prêt ! » répondit mon meilleur ami en relâchant ma main. « Tu restes avec moi pendant le processus ou tu préfères attendre à l'extérieure ? » me demandat-il.

« Je reste » répondis-je sans hésiter. Je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter.

Deux heures plus tard, un magnifique tatouage de 12 cm ornait le côté intérieur de nos avant-bras gauche. Je les trouvais parfaits ! Les lignes noires des battements cœurs semblaient si réelles qu'on aurait pu les sentir pulser sur notre peau. La clé de FA de Magnus et ma clé de SOL s'intégrait parfaitement. Nous avions également écrit la date de notre rencontre en chiffres romains. J'étais totalement conquis, de plus j'avais eu moins mal que prévu. Au début ça brulait mais au fur et à mesure que je m'habituais à la douleur, je ne ressentais plus que de petits picotements. Jem' avait été génial et très pro. Il nous avait raconté de nombreuses anecdotes pendant qu'il nous tatouait. Je pense que c'est l'une de ses techniques afin que ses clients puissent penser à autre chose et se détendre.

« Ok les gars ! » commençat-il. On garde le plastique de protection pendant au moins 8h après vous pourrez l'enlever afin de laisser le tatouage respirer. Deux fois par jours, vous le nettoyez avec un savon à PH neutre puis vous rincez à l'eau tiède, ensuite vous appliquez délicatement cette pommade cicatrisante. D'ici 15 jours, vous repassez me voir afin que je m'assure qu'ils cicatrisent correctement. Tout est claire ? ».

« Limpide ! » répondit Magnus aux anges.

« Oui, c'est compris ! » surenchéris-je, heureux moi aussi.

« Parfait, je vous dis à bientôt » nous saluât-il chaleureusement.

Après avoir payé, nous partîmes avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, les yeux dans le vague, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon tatouage, il était magnifique et sa signification le rendait d'autant plus exceptionnel.

« Merci Mag's de m'avoir convaincu de le faire » dis-je ému.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi » me répondit-il en souriant. « Hey devine quoi, Les Banes seront au grand complet au concert de ce soir ! ».

« Tes parents viennent ! » m'exclamais-je surpris « C'est génial, tu dois être fou de joie ! »

« Oui, je le suis ! » dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Une heure plus tard nous étions arrivés chez moi. Magnus se gara dans l'allée comme il en était coutume.

« Euh, ça te dit déjeuner à la maison ? » lui proposais-je « Enfin, si tu n'as pas de projets avec Camille… » rajoutais-je en m'étouffant presque.

L'unique fait de prononcer son prénom me laissait un arrière goût amère dans la bouche.

« Non ça va, en fait je passe la soirée chez elle après le concert donc je peux rester avec toi dans l'immédiat ».

_Génial_, _je me serais bien passé de cette informatio_n, pensais-je.

« Cool » dis-je simplement en masquant au mieux mon désarroi.

Après le déjeuner, Magnus et moi nous exerçâmes à la guitare afin de nous assurer que la douleur due à nos tatouages ne nous gênerait pas ce soir. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, on se mit en route pour chez Rag'. J'avais pris de quoi me changer directement là-bas quand on aura terminé de tout charger. Magnus quant à lui avait prévu de se changer chez Camille puis de nous rejoindre sur le lieu du concert après. À 16h, tout le groupe était là et s'attelait à mettre le matériel dans le Van. Une heure plus tard, tout était bouclé. Etant donné qu'il était encore tôt, nous descendîmes au sous-sol pour une partie de billard et de babyfoot. Magnus lui, décida de partir directement. Il avait un peu de route jusqu'à chez Camile mais avant de s'en aller, il me prit à part.

« Tu n'oublies de désinfecter et de mettre de la pommade puis tu devrais garder encore un peu le plastique afin d'éviter que tes vêtements ne l'irritent. J'imagine que tu n'as pas prévu de porter un tee-shirt à manches courtes au concert » me dit-il.

« Non, tout le monde le verrait…enfin ma mère surtout... les autres je m'en fous ».

« D'accord. Allez je file, on se retrouve plus tard ».

« Bye » le saluais-je avec un pincement au cœur sachant où il se rendait. Quelques minutes plus tard je rejoignis Jace, Rag' et Cat', qui discutaient assis sur les canapés.

« Mag's passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Camille » constata Cat'.

« Oui c'est vrai » fit Jace « La dispute de la dernière fois a dû être sacrément corsée ! »

Je le fusillai du regard. Mon idiot de frère devrait vraiment apprendre à se la fermer.

« Tiens tiens, intéressant… à propos de quel sujet se sont-ils disputés ? » demanda Ragnor curieux.

« Aucune idée » fit Jace en me lançant un regard en biais.

« Alec, je te trouve drôlement silencieux » me fit remarquer Cat'.

« Bof, je n'ai rien à dire » fis-je en espérant qu'il lâche l'affaire.

« C'est ton meilleur ami, je suis convaincu que tu sais ce qu'il se passe » insista Rag'.

Décidément entre lui, Catarina et Jace, j'étais servis. Heureusement pour moi, Izzy, Simon et Clary étaient trop occupés à leur partie de billard pour faire attention à nous.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander! m'énervais-je. Je ne suis pas votre espion, alors lâchez-moi maintenant avec ça! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de Magnus et de sa gonzesse ! »

Sur ce je me levai et parts rejoindre la partie de billard avec les autres.

« Waouh on se calme ! » entendis-je Rag' s'exclamer. Je fis la sourde oreille.

Une heure et demie plus tard, tout le groupe était apprêté. Jace portait un pantalon noir serré orné de chainettes argentées, ses Timberland noires et un pull blanc. Rag' avait opté pour le même style, jean noir, Nike Huarache noirs, un pull beige avec des écritures dessus, Simon fidèle à lui-même portait un jean bleu délavé, des Air Max blanches, un pull blanc et une veste marron. Cat' était magnifique, ses cheveux longs teints en blanc faisaient parfaitement ressortir sa peau mate. Elle portait une robe noire courte en cuire, des cuissardes noires et un blouson ouvert en cuir également. Izzy et Clary étaient en mode « working girl ». Jean noir, bottines à talons, et le fameux tee-shirt écrit « N.N.N Manager » qu'elles portaient à chacune de nos représentations. Quant à moi, je portais un jean Levis assez serré noir délavé et déchiré aux genoux, mes boots Dr Martens noire, un tee-shirt à manches longues noir et blanc et mon blouson en cuir. J'avais également opté pour un bonnet ne réussissant pas discipliner mes cheveux. Un dernier tour au sous-sol afin de nous assurer que nous n'avions rien oublié d'important puis nous nous mîmes en route. Rag', Cat' et Clary étaient partis avec Jace qui avait emprunté la voiture de notre père. Izzy et moi étions avec Simon. L'agence « All Angels » n'était qu'à 40 minutes de chez Rag'. Arrivés sur les lieux, nous fûmes accueillis par la directrice de l'agence Etta JAMES. C'était grâce à elle que nous avions l'honneur d'être présents ici ce soir pour cette soirée caritative. Elle nous a informé qu'une centaine de personnes étaient attendues, nous en étions ravis.

« Je vous laisse installer votre matériel sur la scène, surtout si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Ah oui, je vous présente Underhill, il va vous aider à faire les réglages sons, j'ai encore quelques détails à voir avec le traiteur, je vous laisse ».

« Salut les gars ! »

Magnus arriva au même instant avec une Camille pendue à son bras. Un sourire étira mes lèvres néanmoins en voyant qu'on était habillé pratiquement de la même façon, lui aussi avait mis ses boots Dr Martens.

« Bonsoir ! » nous salua Camille avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Ok Les No Need Name, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous conduire à la scène » nous informa Underhill.

Quarante minutes plus tard, tout le matériel était en place. Nous étions toujours sur la scène en train de faire les balances, de tester les instruments, les micros, le son et les lumières.

« On est ok ! » cria enfin Underhill à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Super ! » cria Rag' à son tour « C'est moi ou ils ont mis le chauffage à fond ? » dit-il en retirant sa veste.

« Ouais, il fait super chaud, je pense qu'on peut tous retirer les blousons » dit Cat' en mêlant le geste à la parole.

Magnus ne se fit pas prier et retira sa veste également dévoilant au passage son tatouage encore à vif. Les exclamations ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

« Hey! Mais c'est nouveau ça ! Trop stylé ton tatouage Mag's ! » s'extasia Simon.

Camille, une expression de surprise sur le visage, se rapprocha de Magnus. Elle lui prit doucement le bras pour mieux observer le fameux tatouage.

« Ca te va bien, je te trouve très sexy » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

« Quel petit cachotier ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? C'est donc ce que tu étais partie faire avec Alec ce matin ?» Demanda Clary à son frère en nous mettant dans la merde au passage.

L'expression de Camille changea immédiatement. Je la vis Camille me jeter un regard mauvais. Magnus lui, regardait sa sœur avec de gros yeux.

« Tu t'en es fait un aussi Alec ? Maman va être ravie! » me nargua Jace avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette fois, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Magnus me lançait des regards d'excuses et Camille continuait à me fusiller du regard.

« Eh bien...je... » commençais-je à bégayer avant d'être sauvé par Etta qui, perchée sur ses talons, arriva en courant vers nous.

Les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder, il était 21h10 et le concert devait débuter à 22h. Elle nous invita à patienter dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait à des loges. Il y avait deux grands canapés, des poufs et une table garnie de toute sorte de choses à boire et à grignoter. Eh ben ! pensais-je, elle nous traitait comme des stars !

« Alors Alec, tu nous le montres ce tatouage? » me demanda Camille froidement.

_Décidément, elle ne perdait pas la nord, pensais-je dépité._

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que j'en ai un ? » rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

Tout le monde nous observait, il était plus qu'évident que je ne supportais pas Camille et que c'était réciproque. La tension était palpable.

« Bien...et si on revoyait l'ordre des chansons » proposa Magnus pour changer de sujet.

« D'accord » dit Cat' rapidement sentant une crise pointer le bout de son nez « Alors on commence avec Aerosmith « I Don't Want to Miss A Thing", puis U2 "With or Without You" ...»

Le regard de Camille était toujours pointer vers moi. J'avais des envie de meurtre.

« Euh Alec ? Tu m'accompagnes voir si Maman est arrivée ? » me demanda Izzy en me faisant passer un tout autre message dans son regard insistant.

J'hochai la tête puis sortis à sa suite. Elle me fit traverser un couloir puis entrer dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau.

« Izzy ? Comment connais-tu aussi bien cette agence ? » lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te rappelle que j'y suis venue plusieurs fois avec Clary quand nous organisions tout ça » me dit-elle avant de continuer « mais ce n'est pas le plus important…allez montre le moi ! » dit-elle toute excitée.

« Te montrer quoi ? » fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Alec ! »

« Bon ok mais tu ne dis rien à personne » la prévins-je.

« Pfff » fit-elle « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir cacher ton tatouage ? Tu feras comment cet été ? Tu penses passer toute ta vie en pull ? Je ne comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait si tu n'assumes pas » me sermonnât-elle.

Rolala! Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer à me faire la morale !

« Hey ! J'assume parfaitement mon tatouage tu sauras. Je ne voulais simplement pas mettre Mag's dans la merde vis à vis de Camille… »

« Ouais c'est ça, tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle ! Et Magnus ne semblait pas plus ébranlé que ça. Il semblait plus s'inquiéter pour toi que de la réaction de Camille si tu veux mon avis ».

« Bon, tu veux le voir ou tu préfères continuer à me faire la leçon ? »

« Pardon grand-frère mais c'est juste que tu devrais moins te soucier de ce que pense les autres » me dit-elle gentiment. Cette réflexion, je le connaissais par coeur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je relevai les manches de mon tee-shirt.

« Waouh ! Vous vous êtes fait des tatouages assortis ! C'est magnifique et tellement touchant ! Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais le montrer. Camille va être verte de jalousie! » dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris malgré-moi devant l'enthousiasme de ma petite soeur. _Oui, Camille allait criser et me détester encore plus,_ pensais-je.

**PDV Camille**

Prétextant une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes, j'avais suivi Izzy et Alec dans le couloir et écouté toute leur conversation. J'étais folle de rage! Magnus me promettait qu'il allait passer moins de temps avec lui mais la seconde d'après, ils étaient partis se faire des putains de tatouages assortis comme le font les couples ! Une partie de ma conscience, me disait que des meilleurs amis avaient aussi le droit de faire ce genre de chose mais je n'en avais rien à foutre ! Cet Alec me faisait décidément sacrément chier, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'immortaliser aux yeux de Magnus. Il serait perpétuellement présent dans notre couple, à chaque fois que je poserais mes yeux sur le tatouage de Magnus ou que je le caresserais à cet endroit, je ne penserais qu'à Alec…ce parasite. Ça avait assez duré. Tessa pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Alec était une menace que j'allais éradiquer. Je sortis de l'agence et composai un numéro sur mon téléphone. Il décrocha à la 3ème tonalité.

\- Ciao Principessa.

\- Ciao Rafael, c'est le moment. Je veux que tu préviennes ta bande qu'ils se tiennent prêt à passer à l'action ce soir.

\- Hmm entendu mais je pensais que tu voulais attendre.

\- Non, on attend plus. Tu te souviens du plan ?

\- Oui, je demande aux gars de passer à tabac ton petit Alec, de le menacer et de lui faire croire qu'ils vont abuser de lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur mon cheval blanc pour le sauver, récita Rafael en rigolant.

\- Mais, comment peut-on être certain qu'il sera seul ? ajoutât-il.

\- Après le concert, ils iront faire la fête au Jade Wolf, il faudra trouver un moyen de le séparer des autres. Attends...je sais ! Je prendrai le téléphone de Magnus et m'en servirai afin de lui envoyer un message lui disant de le rejoindre à l'arrière du bar. C'est sûr qu'il ira. Dis à tes mecs de lui casser un ou deux doigts au passage, ajoutais-je avec dédain.

\- Vilaine fille! s'exclama Rafael en rigolant. Ok, et donc après ça on passe à la phase 2 ?

\- Oui, tu dois le séduire et le mettre dans ton lit. Je veux que tu le rendes fou, que tu le fasses tomber amoureux de toi comme un dingue et qu'il s'éloigne de mon mec!

\- C'est tout à fait dans mes cordes Principessa, tu connais mes talents au lit mieux que personne, me dit-il.

Je pouffai.

\- Merci Raf, à charge de revanche, lui dis-je. Je dois raccrocher, on se reparle plus tard, ciao.

Ça allait fonctionner, mon plan était parfait. Rafael est un ami d'enfance, son père et le mien sont associés depuis des années, je sais qu'il ne me trahira pas. Son physique avantageux est un atout, il est grand, brun, des yeux noirs profonds et intenses à enflammer les plus prudes. Son assurance légendaire et son charisme m'avaient plus d'une fois fait fondre et atterrir dans son lit. On couchait régulièrement ensemble avant que je ne sois en couple avec Magnus maintenant nous étions seulement des amis. Alec allait craquer c'est sûr, il y avait beaucoup de Magnus en Rafael…bisexuel, charismatique, regard de braise… oui, il allait tomber dans ses filets bien dressé et me débarrasser le plancher.

Voilà pour le Chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, la suite arrivera rapidement, bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 - **Attention, scène de violence à la fin du chapitre.**

**PDV Magnus**

Debout sur la scène, je regardais le public avec une légère appréhension, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. J'aperçus ma mère et mon père dans la foule, à leur côté se tenait la mère d'Alec, Izzy et Jace. Le père de Rag' était également présent ainsi que les parents de Simon. Etta prit le micro.

« Bonsoir à tous, nous vous remercions d'avoir répondu aussi nombreux à ce concert caritatif. Cela fait 20 ans déjà que « All Angels » œuvre afin de permettre à nos orphelins de trouver une famille aimante par le biais de l'adoption. En France, c'est 500 000 nouveaux orphelins que nous recensons tous les 4 ans. Enormément d'enfants, énormément de vies détruites pour malheureusement très peu de moyens et d'aides. C'est à nous de faire diminuer ce nombre, chacun à notre niveau, avec nos ressources, en devenant familles d'accueil, en adoptant ou en faisant des dons. Tous les moyens sont à prendre car nous nous devons de sauver ces vies, nous nous devons de sauver ces anges. La totalité des sommes récoltées ce soir sera reversée aux orphelinats avec lesquelles nous travaillons. Je tiens à remercier le groupe « No Need Name » d'avoir accepté de nous offrir le spectacle de ce soir et ce sans contrepartie financière, je tiens à le préciser. Leur présence ce soir est motivée uniquement par l'amour de la musique et l'envie de défendre cette cause qui nous touche tous. Je vous remercie de leur faire un accueil des plus chaleureux et vous souhaite un excellent concert !».

Les lumières se tamisèrent, jetant un coup d'œil à Jace, je lui fis un signe de la tête. Baguettes en l'air, il fit quatre coups afin de donner le signal et le concert débuta. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à l'effervescence qui régnait dans la salle ou le fait d'avoir nos familles présentes ce soir mais le groupe n'avait jamais aussi bien performé ! Rag' et Cat' avaient été exceptionnels sur l'interprétation de « Where you belong » de Kari KIMMEL. On avait eu l'impression que le public avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le morceau, les paroles faisant écho à chacun d'entre nous et plus particulièrement à Clary qui en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Ce moment avait été magique. Nous venions de terminer notre dernière chanson « Je rêvais d'un autre monde » de Telephone sous les applaudissements et les hurlements du public quand Etta nous demanda si, au vu du succès, nous pouvions en faire une dernière.

« C'est ok pour vous ? » demandais-je aux autres. Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« On fait laquelle ? » demande Cat'.

« J'ai une idée » dit Simon, « Alec et toi pourriez faire _On Fire _de Loïc NOTTET en version acoustique » proposât-il en s'adressant à moi.

« Oh yeah ! Trop bon! » s'exclama Rag' "ça va le faire de ouf !".

« Ok pour moi » dit Alec.

J'acquiesça également. Rag' prit le micro.

« Vous avez été un public formidable ce soir et pour vous remercier nous allons vous offrir une dernière prestation piano-voix. Faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Alec et Magnus ! »

Izzy et Clary se mirent à hurler comme des dingues, je cherchais Camille des yeux mais ne le trouvai pas. Je vis mes parents nous faire des signes de pouces levés avec de grands sourires, la mère d'Alec le couvrait des yeux avec fierté et amour. Je m'installai derrière le piano et ajusta mon micro. Alec prit le sien et se plaça au centre de la scène. Les lumières se tamisèrent de nouveau, on se regarda quelques secondes. Dans un silence religieux, j'entamai les premiers accords de la mélodie. Après quelques secondes, il commença à chanter.

_« __There was a little boy  
Too different to belong  
Too lonely to be strong_

_Laying on the ground  
He said that falling down  
It wouldn't make a sound  
_

_So now I'm gonna show ya  
'Til the end of time  
'Til the end of time_

_So now you're gonna know, yeah  
Why I'm gonna shine  
Why I'm gonna shine »_

Alec avait une voix magnifique, puissante et légèrement cassée sur les notes graves. Tout en faisant glisser mes doigts sur les touches du piano, je l'observais attentivement. Il était totalement dans son élément, il chantait sans aucun effort, c'était comme s'il était né pour ça, pour la musique, pour le public, pour la scène et probablement que c'était le cas. Tout en continuant à chanter, il vint se placer à mes côtés afin que nous entamions ensemble le premier refrain.

_I'm burnin', I'm on fire_  
_Here I am, inside the flames_  
_I don't care anymore_  
_Don't need your oxygen_

_Here I am, taming the flames_  
_Not afraid anymore_  
_Strong like a warrior_

_And when I hit the dust_  
_I'm gonna get back up_  
_And light up like a flare_  
_I'll be burnin', –in'_

_And when I hit the dust_  
_I'm gonna get back up_  
_And light up like a flare_  
_I'll be burnin', –in' –in'_

Lui et moi formions sans aucun doute un duo incroyable. La magie opérait toujours quand nous chantions ou jouions ensemble. Avec le groupe, c'était également le cas, mais il y avait un truc en plus quand nous étions juste lui et moi, une alchimie particulière due à notre complicité. Comme à cet instant. On s'échangea un sourire de connivence, puis il retourna au centre de la scène pour le couplet suivant.

_There was a little girl  
From a broken family  
With a silent fantasy_

_Her head was in the sky  
Her heart was made of stars  
Her skin was made of scars  
_

_So now I'm gonna show ya  
'Til the end of time  
'Til the end of time_

_So now you're gonna know, yeah  
Why I'm gonna shine  
Why I'm gonna shine_

Le temps s'était à nouveau comme suspendu quand nous entamions ensemble le dernier refrain. Nous chantions en harmonie, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Nous étions comme dans une bulle hermétique, un endroit rien qu'à nous...seuls au monde. Soudainement, un sentiment étrange commença à m'envahir progressivement. J'avais l'impression qu'Alec me regardait différemment. Dans son regard, ce regard que je connaissais pourtant par coeur, j'avais l'impression de lire des émotions nouvelles...c'était quelque peu troublant et perturbant. Mon coeur s'emballa tout à coup sans que je n'en comprenne la raison.

_And when I hit the dust  
I'm gonna get back up  
And light up like a flare  
I'll be burnin', –in'  
And when I hit the dust  
I'm gonna get back up  
And light up like a flare  
I'll be burnin', –in' –in'_

Les dernières notes du piano s'évanouir doucement dans l'espace. Quelques secondes de silence, puis les applaudissements explosèrent ! Le groupe nous sauta carrément dessus, nous disant que notre prestation avait été des plus incroyables et qu'on avait mis des frissons à tout le monde ! Moi, j'étais encore troublé par ce que j'avais lu ou cru lire dans le regard d'Alec…_qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ J'étais bien incapable de le dire, ce dont j'étais sûr en revanche, c'est que jamais je ne l'avais vu me regarder avec ces yeux-là, ni avec cette intensité.

**PDV Alec**

Putain, j'étais vraiment trop con ! J'avais été tellement pris dans mon duo avec Magnus que j'avais baissé ma garde… je m'étais oublié. Mes yeux m'avaient trahi. A travers mon regard, je lui avais montré l'étendue de mon amour pour lui, la puissance de mes sentiments, ces mêmes sentiments qui s'amplifiaient malgré moi, jours après jours et ce depuis 3 ans. A travers mon regard, je lui avais dit « Je suis fou de toi » un millier de fois et « je te désire » un million de fois.

C'était l'effervescence autour de nous. Nos parents et certaines personnes du public vinrent personnellement nous féliciter. Izzy et Clary étaient folles de joies, elles nous avaient informé que nous avions gagné de nouveaux abonnés depuis la diffusion en live du concert de ce soir sur notre page Facebook et Instagram. Une fois la folie un peu retombée, nous trinquâmes avec tout le staff, les remerciant de leur accueil et de leur professionnalisme. Nos familles nous aidèrent à ranger le matériel dans le Van de Simon avant de nous laisser partir à notre after au Jade Wolf. Magnus nous salua à son tour et nous souhaita de passer une bonne fin de soirée. Inutile de préciser que j'évitais soigneusement de le regarder. J'avais trop peur qu'il ait découvert mon secret et qu'il réalise que Camille avait eu raison de se méfier de moi depuis le début. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être au bar, ce soir j'allais noyer ma connerie dans l'alcool ! Après tout c'était Jace qui conduisait.

Nous arrivâmes au Jade avec une idée plus que claire en tête : faire la fête! Le bar était plein à craquer.

« Bonsoir les jeunes ! » nous salut Jonathan « Je vous ai gardez votre table » nous dit-il.

« Tu gères mec ! » lui dit Rag' en lui tapant dans la main. Jonathan était le gérant du bar et un ami du père de Magnus et Clary, on venait souvent ici après nos concerts ou quand on avait besoin de décompresser un peu.

« Il n'est pas avec vous le jeune Bane ? » demanda Jonathan. Il parlait de Magnus…

« Non, pas ce soir mais la jeune Bane est là ! » dit Clary tout sourire. Jonathan lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » nous demandât-il.

« Bières pour les mecs et cocktails sans alcool pour ces demoiselles » dit Jace.

Techniquement seule Jace, Simon et Rag' avaient déjà 18 ans et pouvaient donc consommer de l'alcool. J'étais le seul des mecs de la bande à être né en fin d'année…j'aurais officiellement 18 ans le 10 Septembre, je n'avais jamais autant attendu un anniversaire de toute ma vie. Jonathan fermait les yeux pour moi après tout je n'exagérais jamais puis je ne conduisais pas. L'after battait son plein, Cat', Izzy et Jace se déhanchaient sur la piste de dance, Rag' et Simon jouaient aux fléchettes. Clary et moi étions seuls à table à siroter nos verres.

« Je te peux te poser une question Alec ? » me demanda Clary.

« Non, tu n'auras pas de ma bière Clary, ton frère me tuerait ! » dis-je pour la taquiner.

« Ah ah…très drôle ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est au sujet de TON frère…est-ce qu'il lui arrive de te parler de moi? Parfois…je veux dire…je n'arrive pas savoir si je lui plais. »

_Eh merde_, pensais-je.

« Clary, ça faite des années que vous vous tournez autour alors oui je pense que tu lui plais »

« C'est ce que je pensais mais à chaque fois qu'on se voit seul, il se conduit comme un simple ami ».

« Il ne veut peut-être pas te brusquer. Tu sais, Jace à enchainer les conquêtes mais avec toi c'est différent, je pense qu'il ne veut pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher en allant trop vite ».

« Je comprends, merci » me dit-elle en souriant avant de reprendre « Et toi alors, personne en vue ? »

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma bière.

« Non » mentis-je.

Elle me regarda étrangement.

« Tu sais, ce duo avec mon frère…c'était intense...très intense » me dit-elle sans transition. « Vous étiez magnifique à voir, vous étiez comme connecté ».

« On répète souvent ensemble tu sais, c'est normal » éludais-je.

« Ouais si tu le dis » dit-elle sur un ton qui voulait plus dire : _prends-moi pour une idiote_ .

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, je le pris machinalement et vis que j'avais reçu un message de Magnus. Je me mis à paniquer… Clary m'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je crois » répond-dis-je plus pour moi-même. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à lire le SMS.

_De Magnus : Salut Alec, je suis dans la ruelle à l'arrière du bar. Rejoins-moi s'il te plait, il faut qu'on discute._

Eh merde, il savait, c'est sûr! Pour quelles autres raisons aurait-il fait la route jusqu'ici, alors qu'il était censé passer la soirée chez Camille. Je pourrais faire semblant de ne pas avoir lu son SMS me souffla ma mauvaise conscience …ouais et le laisser poireauter dans cette ruelle par ce froid…me souffla ma bonne conscience. Je terminai ma bière d'une traite et dit à Clary que je me rendais aux toilettes. Arrivé à l'arrière du bar je ne vis personne. Il faisait sombre, le brouillard prenait progressivement possession des lieux à cette heure reculée de la nuit.

« Mag's, t'es là ? » dis-je prudemment.

Pas de réponse.

Tout à coup, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Pas le temps de réagir, un poing s'écrasa violemment sur mon visage. Sonné par le choc, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite qu'on me trainait vers le fond de ruelle.

« Arrêtez ! » hurlais-je tout me débattant « Fichez moi la paix, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, lâchez-moi ! ».

Ils étaient plusieurs et portaient des cagoules, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer combien ils étaient exactement.

« Tu vas la fermer salle pédale ! » cracha un des gars.

Comment savaient-ils que j'étais gay, pensais-je choqué. C'est pour ça qu'ils faisaient ça ? J'essayai de me relever en prenant appuis sur le mur derrière moi, quand l'un deux m'assena un violemment coup à la jambe gauche. Je m'écroulai au sol à nouveau. Une décharge de coups s'abattis sur mon corps, mes côtes, mon dos, mes jambes, ils me frappaient sans relâche en m'invectivant de tous les noms, j'essayai de me protéger en mettant mais bras devant mon visage, mais l'un deux me les écarta violement me déboitant presque l'épaule. La douleur irradia de partout.

« Au secours ! » hurlais-je à la mort « Aidez-moi ! ».

Un nouveau coup de pied violent à l'estomac me coupa le souffle.

« Il faut qu'il la ferme, on va se faire repérer » entendis-je l'un d'eux dire.

« A l'aide ! » hurlais-je avec toute la force qu'il me restait. Quelqu'un m'attrapa par les cheveux et me frappa violemment la tête contre le mur, un bourdonnement sourd raisonna dans mes oreilles, je sentis un liquide gluant couler sur ma nuque...du sang... ma vue se brouilla.

« Pitié..pitié..arrêtez ! » les suppliais-je en pleurant.

J'étais perdu et désespéré. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on me faisait subir cet enfer, pourquoi je subissais tout ça, pourquoi ces hommes s'acharnaient sur moi de la sorte. J'avais horriblement mal, mal à la tête, mal aux côtes, mal à ma jambe. J'avais envie de vomir…je voulais que la douleur cesse, que tout ceci prenne fin. _Pitié…tuez-moi, finis-je par penser_. Et alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir souffrir plus l'un d'eux se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille « ça c'est une demande spéciale » à ces mots, il me brisa la main.

« Nooooooonn », hurlais-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps « nooon, tuez-moi …tuez moi! » les suppliais-je.

Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, je voulais tout oublier, je voulais que ça s'arrête.

« Patience…avant on va te montrer ce qu'est un homme, un vrai » me dit l'un d'eux en commençant à défaire mon jean.

« Pitié…arrêtez…pas...ça. » dis-je dans un souffle comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête.

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter, tout était que douleur, souffrance, affliction. Je voulais tellement en finir, je voulais que mon coeur cesse de battre avant qu'on ne me brise à jamais...que ces hommes m'achèvent de la plus répugnante des façons. Je sentis qu'on me baissait mon jean puis mon boxer, une main glaciale comme l'enfer dans lequel je me trouvais, s'empara de mon sexe. Mon corps se révulsa et je vomis toute ma détresse.

Mes larmes étaient intarissables. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'allais me faire violer dans cette ruelle sombre, j'allais perdre ma virginité de la pire des façons.

_Je veux mourir…je veux mourir…pitié…pitié…tuez-moi…tuez-moi…me répétais sans cesse. _

Je sentis que mes forces me quittaient.

_Magnus…je t'aime, pensais-je avant de fermer les yeux._

« Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !»

Entendis-je une voix hurler au loin avant de sombrer enfin dans l'inconscience.

Fin du chapitre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – Attention scène de sexe explicite en ce début de chapitre.

**PDV Magnus**

Je sortis de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour des reins. Camille, allongée sur son lit, m'attendait patiemment. Elle portait un dessous noir en dentelle et rien d'autre. J'avais passé plus de temps que prévu sous la douche, trop occupé à essayer de chasser Alexander et son regard à enflammer les petites culottes de ma tête. _Oh putain…d'où ça sortait ça_ ? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des idées !

_Il s'agit d'Alec, ton meilleur-ami et il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans sa façon de te regarder_, me rassurais-je sans pour autant en être totalement convaincu.

« Jolie la vue » dis-je à Camille en venant la rejoindre.

Elle me fit un sourire coquin puis passa lentement son index sur l'extrémité de ma serviette, ses yeux brillaient de lubricité.

« Qu'as-tu en dessous ? » me demanda-elle en la fixant.

Je lui fis un regard plein de sous-entendu. Sans crier garde, elle me fit basculer sur le lit, m'allongea sur le dos puis me chevaucha dans le même élan. Elle commença à m'embrasser sur le torse puis sur mes tétons, elle s'attarda sur ces derniers sachant l'effet que cela me faisait, avant de remonter progressivement vers mes lèvres. Mes mains posées sur ses hanches, je l'incitai à bouger doucement sur mon sexe à moitié érigé sous la serviette. Elle commença à faire de langoureux mouvements de va et vient. Son déhanché me rendait dingue. La friction m'envoya une décharge de plaisir, je l'embrassai sauvagement. Camille commençait à bouger de manière plus effrontée sur mon sexe, n'en pouvant plus elle se déplaça et me retira la serviette. Une seconde plus tard, elle me prenait en bouche.

« Oh Mon Dieu...c'est …trop …bon » réussis-je à dire entre deux vagues de plaisir.

Mes deux mains fermement dans ses cheveux, je l'incitai à me prendre plus profondément tout en faisant des mouvements de va et vient dans sa bouche. J'accélérai légèrement mes allers-retours, embarqué par les sensations qui m'envahissaient. Putain, il fallait que je m'arrête autrement j'allais finir par venir...j'avais d'autres plans en tête.

« Vient là mon coeur » lui dis-je en l'aidant à se relever.

Je la fis me chevaucher de nouveau, mon sexe effleura l'entrée de son vagin. Soudain, je redescendis brusquement sur terre et lui jetai un regard à mi chemin entre l'inquiétude et la panique.

« Merde ! m'exclamais-je « J'ai oublié de prendre des préservatifs, tu en as ? »

« On en a pas besoin » me répondit-elle tout en m'incitant à la pénétrer.

Je l'arrêtai.

« Si. On en a besoin » lui dis-je d'une voix sans appel.

Elle soupira puis sortit une petite boite blanche de sa table de chevet.

« Regarde, je prends la pilule »

Je regardais la boite, intrigué.

« Depuis quand ? » lui demandais-je surpris.

« Juste quelques mois » m'expliquât-elle en remettant la boîte à sa place.

Je soupirai à mon tour. Je n'étais pas complètement rassuré pour autant.

« Bon...ok. Disons que c'est une protection de plus mais on continuera tout de même les préservatifs » lui dis-je.

« Comme tu voudras » dit-elle en me faisant la pénétrer entièrement cette fois. Elle commença à bouger aussitôt.

Me relevant légèrement, je lui retirai entièrement son soutien gorge puis commençai à caresser ses seins tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et continua à se déhancher sur mon sexe en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Peau contre peau, je devais bien reconnaitre que les sensations éteint décuplées, je pouvais sentir son humidité sur mon pénis… j'aimais être en elle ainsi. M'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit, je lui soulevai légèrement les fesses afin de me retirer puis je la pénétrai à nouveau d'un coup sec. Elle poussa un petit cri orgasmique qui flatta mon égo. Je commençai à bouger lentement en accentuant chacun de mes mouvements puis de plus en plus vite, je finis par ne plus me retire et lui donnai des coups de reins puissants. Elle adorait quand j'y allais un peu fort et je le savais. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je la guidai afin qu'elle puisse maintenir le rythme. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus intense, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et me transperçaient d'intensité, la sentant proche de la jouissance, je ralentis en sortant presqu'entièrement mon sexe qui était profondément en elle. Je lui fis un sourire pervers avant de la reprendre d'un coup. Ça la rendait dingue quand je faisais ça mais j'aimais bien avoir ce pouvoir sur elle...décider du moment où je la laisserai atteindre l'orgasme. Je continuai mon manège deux ou trois fois puis je repris mon rythme soutenu du début jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par crier sa jouissance. Je me retirai et la retournai afin de la prendre en levrette immédiatement. A genou devant moi, son dos collé à mon torse, ses mains accrochant la tête de lit, je glissai un doigt sur son sexe et titillai son clitoris tout en la pénétrant par derrière. La pression ne tarda pas à remonter. Après quelques minutes, Camille n'en pouvant plus de ce trop plein de sensation, haletait et gémissait bruyamment pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je continuai de la titiller sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atteignis à mon tour le point culminant. Des spasmes m'envahirent, je la rejoignis en me déversant en elle.

« Ça va ? » lui demandais-je avant de m'allonger pour reprendre mon souffle. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire de satisfaction typique post-coital.

« Je veux bien que tu me fasses l'amour ainsi jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Avec toi, c'est toujours indescriptible, je ne m'en lasse pas »

Je rigolai puis déposai un baiser sur son front. Avec toute l'expérience que j'avais à mon actif, j'étais en effet conscient de mes compétences au lit mais pas au point de réussir à la faire tomber dans les pommes lors d'un énième orgasme...quoique, ce serait intéressant d'essayer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'apprêtais à aller prendre une douche quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je le récupérai sur la table de chevet et vis que c'était un appel de ma mère. Je répondis anxieusement. Il était quand même 2h30 du matin, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Maman ? fis-je prudemment.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, me répondit-elle.

Sa voix était étrange. J'entendis derrière elle la sirène d'une ambulance, suivie d'éclat de voix de personnes qui donnaient des directives.

\- Maman, tu es à l'hôpital ? Je pensais que tu avais ta soirée de libre.

\- Oui mais on a m'appelé pour une urgence. Écoute Sayang, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital. C'est Alec…il…il a été agressé, m'annonçât-elle dans un souffle.

À ces mots, mon cœur eut un raté. La chambre de Camille commença à vaciller dangereusement autour de moi. Je n'avais pas encore totalement réalisé ce que ma mère venait de m'apprendre mais ce que savais en revanche était qu'il fallait que je rejoigne Alec le plus vite que possible.

\- J'arrive, dis-je sur le point de raccrocher.

\- Chéri attends, il y a autre chose, me dit-elle.

_Oh non_, je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à vomir avec ce qui allait suivre.

\- Il est dans le coma.

Palpitations cardiaque... sueurs froide... je connaissais les symptômes. Je lâchai mon téléphone et partis en courant en direction des toilettes. Cette fois, j'avais les idées totalement claires. Je venais de sombrer en enfer.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à l'hôpital Raziel en un temps record. J'avais dû brûler 4 feux rouges au moins et enfreins je ne sais combien de règles du code de la route mais je m'en foutais, tout ce qui comptait c'était Alec. Camille avait tenu à m'accompagner à l'hôpital, je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt vu qu'elle et Alec n'étaient pas amis mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une dispute. Ma mère m'attendait dans la salle d'attente des soins intensifs, en la voyant je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Tout le groupe était là. Izzy sanglotait dans les bras de Simon, Rag' et Cat' étaient assis dans un coin, Jace avait l'air ailleurs, il ne me remarqua même pas. Clary assise près de lui me dévisagea étrangement quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. _Bizarre,_ pensais-je. Je vis Camille s'assoir dans un coin à l'écart des autres. M'étant fin à l'étreinte avec ma mère, je lui posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire Maman ? »

Elle me regarda tristement puis me prit la main afin de nous éloigner un peu des autres.

« Chéri, on n'a pas encore toutes les informations sur les circonstances de l'agression, c'est un jeune homme du nom de Rafael SANTIAGO qui l'a retrouvé à l'arrière du Jade Wolf. Il a dit que les agresseurs avaient pris la fuite en le voyant et… Sayang, tu devrais t'assoir » me conseillât-elle.

Je sentais que la suite du récit n'allait pas du tout me plaire. Qu'allait-elle m'annoncer d'autre ? Le fait qu'Alec ait été agressé et se trouvait dans le coma était déjà une torture, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir en supporter plus. Je m'assis néanmoins. Elle en fit de même puis continua.

« Quand Rafael SANTIAGO a retrouvé Alec, il avait le jean et le boxer sur les chevilles. On ne sait pas encore si les agresseurs ont abusé de lui, les examens sont en cours. Il est vraiment mal en point Chéri, il a la jambe gauche, la main droite et 4 côtés cassées, des bleues sur le visage et de nombreuses contusions et hématomes. Le plus inquiétant est le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête. Il a un important traumatisme crânien ce qui a causé un œdème cérébral. Les heures à venir seront déterminantes, comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Ma mère posa sa main sur la mienne. Je ne m'étais rendu compte que j'avais serré les poings, au point d'obstruer toute circulation du sang, pendant le récit du cauchemar qu'avait vécu Alec.

« Respire Sayang...respire » me dit-elle doucement.

J'étais submergé par de nombreuses émotions. L'incompréhension, la tristesse et la peur évidemment mais aussi la colère, la rancoeur et la haine. Oui, beaucoup de haine et d'amertume. Je posai machinalement ma main sur mon tatouage. Non, il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Je repensais à notre matinée ensemble chez Jem, notre concert et ce duo improvisé, tout avait été parfait et maintenant mon monde risquait de s'effondrer et être anéanti à jamais.

« J'aurais dû rester faire la fête avec les autres, jamais ça ne se serait produit » dis-je dans murmure.

« Mon amour, non, tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu n'en sais rien… »

« Si je le sais ! » la coupais-je en me levant.

Je bouillais de rage, j'avais envie de mettre mon poing dans la gueule de ces enfoirés et de leur faire subir les mêmes souffrances qu'ils avaient fait subir à Alec …mais en dix fois pire. Je me retournai vers ma mère qui s'était levée à son tour.

« Je le sais Maman. Je le sais que si j'avais été là, jamais une chose pareille ne ce serait produite. Alec et moi on veille l'un sur l'autre, on se protège et je n'étais pas là, je n'étais pas là ! Mais putain Alec ! Que faisais-tu dans cette putain de ruelle ! » explosais-je.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'avais mal, mon cœur saignait. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas le perdre, Maman. Par pitié, pas lui » suppliais-je entre deux sanglots.

Clary arriva à nos côtés, les yeux rouges, je la pris dans mes bras.

« Je te demande pardon Magnus » me dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

« Hey... doucement ma puce. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien fait… » tentais-je de la consoler alors que j'étais moi-même dans tous mes états .

« Justement, je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais en train de discuter avec Alec quand il a reçu un message sur son téléphone. Il avait l'air troublé mais m'a dit que ce n'était rien et qu'il se rendait aux toilettes. Après je suis partie rejoindre les autres et je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il m'était du temps à revenir » racontât-elle en pleurant de plus en plus .

Ma mère la prit dans ses bras à son tour et commença à lui dire des paroles réconfortantes. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Habituellement, c'était moi qui rassurait Clary mais là tout de suite je ne voulais pas être un grand-frère, je ne voulais pas être fort, je voulais juste être un gamin de 18 ans et pleurer moi aussi toutes les larmes de mon corps. Maryse Ligthwood, la mère d'Alec, de Jace et d'Izzy arriva dans la salle d'attente accompagnée d'un médecin et d'une infirmière. Elle me regarda avec désespoir. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression...comme éteints. Elle semblait totalement anéantie. Nous nous rapprochâmes.

« Les enfants » commença le médecin « l'état d'Alec est stable pour le moment, il passera la nuit aux soins intensifs sans possibilités de visites alors, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant » dit-il.

Maryse essuya une larme qui s'apprêtait à couler. Jace et Izzy avancèrent et la prirent dans leur bras. Clary était toujours dans ceux de notre mère.

Camille avait disparu je ne sais où. Ça valait bien la peine qu'elle insiste pour venir, pensais-je en soupirant. Ragnor et Catarina vinrent à mon niveau puis me prirent dans leur bras à leur tour.

« Il est fort Mag's, il va s'en sortir, il le faut. Surtout appelle nous s'il y a du nouveau » me dit Cat' avant de s'en aller avec Rag'.

Oui, il le fallait, pensais-je en me laissant tomber sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente. Il le fallait.

**PDV Camille**

Je faisais les cents pas dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, j'étais nerveuse. Putain Alec était dans le coma…

« Ciao Principessa !»

« Rafael ! » fis-je soulagée. « Viens on va discuter ailleurs ».

Je l'entrainai dans une salle de consultation vide.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'était pas convenu de le tuer ! » explosais-je.

« Les gars m'ont dit que les choses ont un peu dégénéré, qu'il n'était pas docile, qu'il se débattait et criait. Ils ont eu peur de se faire découvrir avant d'avoir terminé le plan alors ils l'ont frappé à la tête pour qu'il se taise mais ils y sont allés trop fort. Il était vraiment amoché quand je suis arrivé ».

« J'espère qu'il ne mourra pas … » dis-je en soupirant.

« Tu voulais qu'il dégage, s'il meurt tu auras le champ libre avec Magnus ».

« Tu plaisantes ! Si Alec meurt, je perdrais Magnus car jamais il ne s'en remettra! Deux, c'est le nombre de fois qu'il est partit vomir aux toilettes après que sa mère l'ait informé de l'état d'Alec, tu réalises ! Deux fois en l'espace de moins de dix minutes! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer » me dit Rafael.

« La police t'a interrogée ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, un certain inspecteur Garroway m'a posé quelques questions mais si Alec ne porte pas plainte, il sera obligé de laissé tomber sa petite enquête » me répondit Rafael en haussant les épaules.

« Et comment allons-nous faire pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte ? »

« Pour ça beauté, je te laisse trouver une solution » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bien d'accord, pour le moment on a le temps de voir venir. Je dois retourner près de Magnus, on se parle plus tard, ciao. »

De retour dans la salle d'attente des soins intensifs, il ne restait plus que Izzy, Jace et Magnus. Ce dernier releva la tête en me voyant.

« On devrait rentrer se reposer un peu » lui dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Où étais-tu ? » me demanda-t-il ignorant royalement ma proposition.

« Dans le hall d'entrée, j'ai préféré vous laisser un peu d'intimité, je ne voulais pas déranger » mentis-je. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Alors, on rentre ? » tentais-je à nouveau.

« Non je reste, mais toi tu peux y aller si tu veux » me dit-il en se foutant d'avance de ma réponse.

Je bouillais de rage devant son attitude mais ce n'était pas le moment de dire ou faire une connerie. Me forçant à sourire, je l'embrassai sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir et souhaitai bon courage à Jace et Izzy. Ces derniers ne prirent même la peine de me répondre. Peu importe, je m'en moquais de toutes les façons. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un sms à Rafael afin de lui demander s'il pouvait me raccompagner, il me répondit dans la minute.

_De Rafael : « Te raccompagner et même te tenir compagnie si tu veux Principessa »._

Sa réponse me fit sourire. Lui au moins, il voulait être avec moi.

**PDV Magnus**

**Le lendemain matin.**

Izzy, Jace et moi avions passé la nuit à l'hôpital en dépit du règlement et du refus du médecin. Heureusement pour nous, ma mère avait pu faire jouer ses relations pour qu'on nous autorise à rester. L'état d'Alec était toujours stable ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Ma mère nous avait quelque peu rassurée en nous expliquant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'il soit inconscient car cela permettrait à l'œdème cérébral de se résorber plus rapidement. Maryse était partie récupérer Robert et Max à l'aéroport. Pauvre Max pensais-je, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'a pas vu son frère et là, à peine rentré, on allait devoir lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

Clary et Simon arrivèrent les bras chargés.

« Tiens » me dit ma soeur en me tendant un sac de sport. « Je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer ».

Izzy et Jace eurent droit à leur sac de vêtements également.

« On vous a pris des cafés et des croissants » dit Simon en déposant le tout sur une des tables basse.

« Merci les gars » dis-je.

« De rien, c'est normal » répondit Simon avant d'enchainer « Alors, comment va Alec ? Du nouveau ? »

« Toujours pareil » dit Izzy.

Ma mère arriva et salua tout le monde. Elle embrassa Clary sur le front et me serra dans ses bras. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous les enfants. Cet après-midi, vous aurez la possibilité de voir Alec mais à travers une caméra. Les personnes dans le coma sont sensibles au germes raison pour laquelle les visites sont limitées à un seul membre de la famille. Vous comprenez ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Aussi, je dois vous informer afin d'éviter de vous effrayer qu'Alec est relié à de nombreux appareils. Il a des perfusions pour l'injection des médicaments, une sonde gastrique pour le nourrir, une assistance respiratoire, et une sonde urinaire. Je sais que ça peut paraitre impressionnant mais dites-vous bien que ces appareils sont là pour l'aider ».

À nouveau, tout le monde acquiesça.

« Merci Maman » lui dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Allez venez, je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez vous doucher et vous changer » dit-elle en s'adressant à Jace, Izzy et moi.

« Merci, Madame BANE » dit Jace en attrapant ses affaires.

« Jace voyons, tu peux m'appeler Sarah depuis le temps » lui répondit ma mère en lui caressant maternellement la joue.

Il rougit, légèrement embarrassé mais acquiesça néanmoins.

Trente minutes plus tard nous étions tous attablés autour des croissants et des cafés amenés par Simon et Clary. Personne ne discutait, quant à moi je repensais à ce que m'avait appris Clary sur Alec et le message qu'il avait reçu, je me demandais de qui il pouvait provenir….

« Vous savez où sont les affaires qu'Alec avaient sur lui avant l'agression, son téléphone et tout le reste ? » demandais-je aux autres.

« Hmm, je crois que notre mère les a récupérés » dit Izzy.

« Tu te demandes qui lui a envoyé le SMS n'est-ce pas? » comprit Clary.

« Oui… » avouais-je.

« C'est une bonne idée » fit Jace pensif « On récupèrera son téléphone quand on rentrera à la maison ».

« Super » lui dis-je.

Sur ce tout le monde se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Nous avons passé la matinée et le début de l'après-midi assis dans la salle d'attente, le personnel commençait à nous connaitre à force de nous voir dans le coin. À 15h, Maryse, Robert et Max arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Izzy et Jace étaient heureux de revoir leur petit frère et leur père. Ce dernier me prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte après avoir embrassé ses enfants.

« Ça va mon grand ? Tu tiens le coup ? » me demandât-il.

« J'essaie… » répondis-je dans un murmure.

« Tu dois rester fort, Alec aura besoin de toi à son réveil. Il aura besoin de chacun d'entre nous » me dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

J'acquiesçai. Le médecin d'Ale. J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Dr Aldertree, arriva vers nous.

« Très bien tout le monde, bonjour. Nous allons vous permettre de voir Alexander une dizaine de minutes via une caméra. Maryse, Robert l'un de vous peut lui rendre visite dans sa chambre maintenant mais juste 10 minutes ».

Les deux échangèrent un regard, un message silencieux passa entre eux.

« Ce sera moi » annonça Robert.

« Très bien, nous allons vous préparer. Vous devez vous désinfecter puis porter une blouse et des chaussons ».

Il acquiesça.

« Les autres, patienter quelques instants, une infirmière viendra pour vous conduire à la salle vidéo ».

Vingt minutes plus tard, on nous conduisait à la salle comme prévu. J'étais anxieux mais j'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin le voir même si c'était à travers une caméra. Cela faisait exactement 14 heures que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois que nous étions restés aussi longtemps l'un sans l'autre...probablement jamais.

Ma mère arriva en renfort, elle expliqua à Max ce qu'il allait voir afin de le préparer comme avec nous ce matin. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur mais faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre. On nous installa dans des fauteuils devant un écran plat…mon cœur s'accéléra. Machinalement, je passai ma main sur mon tatouage de nouveau. Je faisais souvent ça depuis les évènements.

L'écran s'alluma et enfin nous le vîmes. Allonger paisiblement sur son lit, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait que dormir mais la réalité était tout autre. Son visage était tuméfié, il avait des bleues, des bandages à la tête, sa jambe gauche était dans un plâtre, tout comme sa main droite et bien sûr il était branché à de nombreux appareils comme nous avait prévenu ma mère. Moi qui pensait m'effondrer de nouveau, ce fut la colère qui refit surface en moi, violente et étouffante. Je me battais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas exploser. Izzy et Clary pleuraient silencieusement dans les bras de Simon, Max dans les bras de sa mère sanglotait également. Cette dernière avait grand mal à contenir ses larmes. _Tant de souffrance,_ pensais-je. Tant de vies brisées en même temps. Jace pivota la tête vers moi et me regarda intensément. Je pouvais voir la fureur dans ses yeux hétérochromes. Lui et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde. On se comprenait. On allait venger Alec.

Fin du chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Encore merci pour vos nombreux commentaires. J'essaie de les prendre en compte afin de ne pas décevoir vos attentes sur cette fic' même si au final, j'aurais le dernier mot hihi ! _

_AngelAlec et Shaniice : Camille est un peu préoccupée en ce moment, j'ai comme l'impression que prendre sa pilule n'est pas sa priorité…on verra !_

_Caladhie91 : Merci pour tes reviews ! En effet, il fallait ça à Magnus pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux !_

_Nagron: Voiçi la suite!_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien et bonne lecture du chapitre 9 !_

Chapitre 9

**PDV de Jace**

Tout le monde était encore déboussolé et sous le choc après la « visite » via caméra à Alec. Personnellement j'étais en colère et n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver ces fils de pute. On avait appris quelques heures plus tôt, que les examens médicaux pour abus sexuel effectués sur Alec avaient été négatifs. Aucune trace de lésions et de traumatismes n' avait été trouvée et ce, pour notre plus grand soulagement. Quelle chance que ce Rafael passait par là pensais-je, il avait dû les arrêter avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Finalement, on avait été obligé de quitter l'hôpital car nos parents refusaient qu'on rate une seule journée de cours. C'était l'année du Bac et l'échec n'était pas envisageable. Max était partit se coucher directement en rentrant, il ne nous avait même pas parlé du tournoi qu'il avait remporté. Izzy était restée discuter au salon avec les parents. Clary, Magnus et Simon étaient rentrés directement chez eux. Allongé sur mon lit, perdu dans mes pensées, je contemplais le plafond sans vraiment le voir quand mon téléphone bipa, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS.

_De Magnus : Salut mec, tu as pu récupérer le téléphone d'Alec ?_

_De Jace : Oui, mais il est verrouillé._

_De Magnus : Prends-le avec toi demain, on essaiera de le débloquer au lycée._

_De Jace : D'accord, à demain mec._

Je sentais que ce SMS allait nous aider à retrouver les agresseurs de mon frère. Confiant, je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et m'endormis.

**PDV Magnus**

Camille avait essayé de me joindre une bonne douzaine de fois mais j'étais trop fatigué pour discuter avec elle et puis je n'en avais pas spécialement envie. La seule chose qui me préoccupait était l'état d'Alec et je me voyais mal en discuter avec elle alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Je sortis du lit et allai me préparer pour le lycée. J'avais encore passé la nuit à vomir. Hanté par les images d'Alec sur son lit d'hôpital et par le récit de ma mère sur son agression, mon estomac se retournait à chaque fois. Je me sentais coupable, la culpabilité m'habitait jour et nuit.

Une fois prêt, je quittai ma salle de bain puis m'arrêtai devant le pêle-mêle accroché au-dessus de mon bureau. Je souris en regardant la photo où Alec, mort de rire, me pointait du doigt alors que j'étais étalé au sol, c'était il y a quatre ans lors de notre voyage scolaire au ski. Nostalgique de ces souvenirs, je me mis à caresser la photo du bout des doigts. Un petit « salut » provenant de l'entrée de ma chambre me ramena sur terre. Me retournant, je vis Clary debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle m'observait.

« Ça va petite sœur ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui... même si je n'ai pas la tête à aller au lycée » me dit-elle en me rejoignant.

« Moi non plus » soupirais-je en contemplant une autre photo d'Alec et moi.

« Il te manque… » me dit-elle en venant faire un câlin à mon dos. Elle glissa ses mains dans les poches avant du sweat à capuche que je portais.

« Oui. Ma vie sans lui…je ne sais pas…je me sens comme incomplet sans lui à mes côtés...comme vide. C'est bizarre que je dise ça non ? »

Elle me retourna vers elle.

« Non grand-frère, ce n'est pas bizarre » me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux « tu l'aimes… » affirmât-elle.

À la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots et qu'elle me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me faire passer un message. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était un appel entrant de Camille.

« Tu ne lui réponds pas ? » me demanda ma sœur.

« Tiens, tu peux lui dire que je suis sous la douche ou un truc du genre ? » demandais-je à ma sœur en lui tendant mon téléphone.

Surprise par ma demande, elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais décrocha néanmoins.

« Camille ! Bonjour ! Mag's est sous la douche et il a oublié son téléphone dans ma chambre, raison pour laquelle c'est moi qui décroche » débita ma sœur d'une traite en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« …Ok, je lui dirais, salut ! ».

Elle raccrocha.

« Tu m'en dois une ! » me dit-elle en me rendant mon téléphone avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« Pourquoi esquives-tu ses appels ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire ça avant… ».

Elle avait raison mais j'étais bien incapable de lui donner une explication logique, je ne comprenais pas moi-même mon attitude.

« Je ne sais pas trop Biscuit…je m'en veux d'avoir accepté de passer la soirée chez elle alors qu'Alec était en train de se faire passer à tabac dans une ruelle…je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien et que je ne pouvais pas prédire qu'une chose pareille se produirait mais…je ne sais pas… je me sens un peu perdu en ce moment, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Alec… »

« La lumière est au bout du tunnel, tu y verras plus claire quand Alec se réveillera » me dit Clary en me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu es d'une grande sagesse » lui dis-je sous le ton de la plaisanterie « Je t'aime petite sœur ».

« Je t'aime aussi grand-frère ».

Sur ce nous partîmes récupérer Izzy et Jace pour le lycée.

La matinée avait été interminable. Il m'avait été impossible de me concentrer sur les cours. J'étais impatient de retrouver Jace afin qu'on essaye de déverrouiller le téléphone d'Alec, malheureusement ce matin le timing avait été trop court. À la pause déjeuner, il me rejoignit à ma voiture.

« Alors, tu as une idée ? » lui demandais-je à peine s'était-il assis.

« Je ne sais pas, ça peut être une date, il faut rentrer 6 chiffres ».

« Tu as essayé sa date d'anniversaire ? Ou la tienne ou alors celle d'Izzy ou Max ? »

« Oui et même celle de nos parents » dit Jace en soupirant.

Il se mit à réfléchir.

« Hmm » fit-il en me regardant « je n'ai pas essayé la tienne ».

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ridicule, Alec n'aurait pas mis MA date de naissance pour déverrouiller SON téléphone ! » m'exclamais-je.

« On essaie quand même, je t'écoute » dit-il sans se démonter.

« 02 Janvier 2001… » récitais-je blasé.

Il tapa les chiffres.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... » fit-il déçu.

« Tu vois ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Ouais ouais… ça aurait été moins insensé que tu ne le penses... » me dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

_Hein ? _Qu'entendait-il par là ? Et pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me balançait des messages subliminaux aujourd'hui ! Je posai machinalement ma main sur mon tatouage par-dessus mon blouson…une idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Peux-tu essayer 21.07.12 » lui dis-je.

Il me dévisagea une seconde puis entra les chiffres. L'écran se déverrouilla.

« Bingo! » s'écriât-il en commençant à cherche le fameux SMS sans tarder.

« Tu ne me demandes pas à quoi correspond cette date? » lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je crois avoir une petite idée » me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin tout en continuant à lire les SMS dAlec.

Tout à coup il se figea…je le vis pâlir.

« Jace ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as trouvé le … » commençais-je avant de m'arrêter.

Il tourna l'écran du téléphone vers moi et là je compris…

_De Magnus : __Salut Alec, je suis dans la ruelle à l'arrière du bar. Rejoins-moi s'il te plait, il faut qu'on discute. _

Je n'arrivais pas à quitter des yeux le SMS que j'avais soi-disant envoyé à Alec...je n'y comprenais rien.

« Jace…je n'ai jamais envoyé ce message...dis-moi que tu me crois » balbutiais-je inquiet et encore sous le choc.

Il me regarda intensément.

« Je sais Mag's…mais quelqu'un la fait à ta place et vu l'heure et la date, je pense qu'il est facile de deviner qui … » dit-il froidement.

L'heure, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure de réception indiquée sur message. 1h15 du matin dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Au fur et à mesure que les pièces du puzzle se reconstituaient dans ma tête, un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de dégout m'envahissait. Non pas possible…elle n'aurait pas fait ça…on était resté ensemble tout le temps…enfin presque… pas quand j'étais sous la douche, c'était juste avant qu'on ne couche ensemble...

Tout recommença à tourner autour de moi, vertiges, sueurs froides, palpitations…ces symptômes je les connaissais si bien maintenant, ils étaient devenus mon quotidien et nourrissaient mon enfer personnel.

« Hey Mag's, ça va aller ? » me demanda Jace inquiet.

Incapable de parler, j'ouvris précipitamment la portière de ma voiture et régurgitai sur le parking du lycée. Les spasmes me faisaient horriblement mal, je n'avais rien avalé de la matinée, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Hey.. mon pote.. » s'inquiéta Jace en me tendant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier.

Je me relevai doucement, appuyai ma tête sur le repose tête de mon siège, yeux fermés, je me mis à repenser à la nuit que j'avais passé avec Camille, à ses mains sur mon corps, à ses caresses, à ses baisers, à comment elle avait gémi sous mes mouvements … alors qu'au même moment mon meilleur ami se faisait tabasser …et qu'elle le savait…qu'elle avait manigancer tout ça…à cette pensée, je fus à nouveau pris de haut le cœur...

**PDV Camille**

Magnus m'évitait, c'était évident et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Qu'il soit inquiet pour son petit Alexander soit mais là, le plan ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu. Assis dans le salon, Rafael m'observait attentivement.

« C'est sûr que je vais avoir du mal à approcher d'Alec si ton petit-ami passe son temps à jouer les infirmiers personnels » râlat-il.

« Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il est à l'hôpital en ce moment ? » rétorquais-je agacé. « Il doit surement être en cours à l'heure qu'il est… je devrais peut-être l'attendre à la sortie du lycée. »

« Comme tu veux Principessa. Oh, j'y pense. Tu as bien effacé le SMS que tu as envoyé à Alec ? »

« Oui, je l'ai supprimé du téléphone de Magnus ».

« Et sur celui d'Alec ? » insistât-il.

_Ah… je n'y avais pas pensé._

« Non…mais je me doute que quelqu'un soit au courant de ça. Crois-moi, quand il s'agit de Magnus, Alec est très secret. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait dit aux autres qu'il allait le rejoindre, autrement on le saurait. Ils lui auraient fait un commentaire là-dessus dès notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Puis ils sont tous trop soucieux de l'état de santé d'Alec pour y penser. Le seul qui peut nous compliquer les choses c'est Alec lui-même et tant qu'il est dans le coma on ne risque rien. D'ailleurs, on ne sait pas s'il se souviendra de quoique ce soit…ça me laisse le temps de trouver une solution pour emprunter son téléphone et supprimer le SMS. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû remettre à sa famille ses affaires… ».

Rafael ne semblait pas convaincu par mes arguments.

« J'espère que tu as raison…sinon c'est foutu » me dit Rafael.

« Ne t'en fais pas Raf, si Magnus savait, il aurait déjà débarqué ici. Il n'est pas du genre à reculer devant les confrontations ».

« Ok. Moi j'y vais. Tant qu'Alec sera dans le coma, je ne pourrais pas l'approcher. Les visites ne sont pas autorisées ».

« Dans ce cas on attend. À son réveil, ils vont forcément lui parler de toi…de son sauveur. Il voudra te rencontrer c'est certain…après ce sera à toi de jouer ».

« Compris. Ciao Principessa » me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

Je raccompagnai Rafael à la porte. Consultant l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine, je me décidai à aller attendre Magnus à la sortie du lycée. Là au moins, il ne pourra pas m'éviter. J'attrapai mon sac et mes clés puis me mis en route.

**PDV Alec**

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un long rêve interminable. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je ne sentais plus la gravité, je flottais. Observant autour de moi, je vis que j'étais dans un hôpital. Les gens allaient et venaient autour de moi comme si j'étais invisible. J'entendais des sirènes, des patients qui criaient, des pleurs, des bips, tout ce remue-méninge me donnait le tournis. M'éloignant de toute cette agitation, je pénétrai dans un autre service par une double porte, je vis écris sur le mur me faisant face « Unité des soins intensifs ». Tout était plus calme ici...paisible. Je m'assis dans la salle d'attente afin de me reposer un peu. Je me sentais épuisé et ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici. On avait fait un excellent concert avec mes potes à l'agence « All Angels » puis nous étions partis faire la fête à notre bar habituel le Jade Wolf. Magnus mon BFF nous avait lâchement abandonné pour passer la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air avec sa nana…décidément, c'est fou comme je ne l'aimais pas celle-là bref! Après c'était le trou noir. Je regardai à nouveau autour de moi...non mais sérieux... qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la salle d'attente, tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, je n'en revenais pas, c'était ma mère.

« Maman ! » criais-je fou de joie de la voir.

Elle continua sa route sans me jeter le moindre regard...

Elle s'adressa à un médecin quelques secondes puis partit avec lui. Je me décidai à les suivre. Pourquoi m'avait-elle ignoré ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi. Je la vis vêtir une blouse, des chaussons, puis s'enduire la main d'un liquide qui ressemblait à du désinfectant pour les mains. Elle entra dans une chambre. Je me mis à paniquer en prenant conscience de la situation. Si ma mère était là c'était que l'un de nous avait eu un accident, Jace ? Izzy ? Max ? Notre père ? Oh non il fallait que je sache. Je poussai timidement la porte de la chambre et resta debout dans l'encadrement. Il y avait un jeune homme allongé sur le lit avec des bandages, une jambe et la main dans le plâtre... _aïe_ pensais-je. J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais! Je suis un guitariste, la musique c'était toute ma vie. Etre privé de sa main était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un joueur de gratte.

J'avançai afin de voir qui était allongé sur ce lit. Ma mère lui tenait tendrement sa seule main valide. Arrivé à leur niveau, j'observai d'abord ma mère, elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu à ses côtés, trop concentrée à couvrir des yeux la personne sur le lit. Je me décidai à suivre son regard… et c'est là que je me vis. C'était moi allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Soudain, je fus pris dans un maelström d'émotions. Incompréhension, douleur, tristesse, peur, désespoir. Les souvenirs de l'after au bar me frappèrent comme un coup de massue. Magnus, ma peur qu'il ait découvert mon secret, le SMS me disant de le joindre, l'attaque, les coups, encore plus de coups, la haine, ces hommes et leur violence, l'envie de mourir quand ils commencèrent à me déshabiller. Non ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça, ne faites pas ça, pitiez ! Ouvrant les yeux subitement, je me mis à hurler.

**PDV Jace**

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à calmer Magnus qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, régler ses comptes avec Camille. Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais il fallait qu'on soit réfléchis. Camille n'avait pas pu agir seule, il fallait que l'on trouve son complice. Elle avait un alibi en béton qui n'était nul autre que Magnus. On aura du mal à la lier à l'agression d'Alec car ils étaient ensemble à ce moment-là. En revanche, il faudrait qu'on arrive à prouver qu'elle a commandité l'attaque. Bien sûr, elle avait pris soin d'effacer du téléphone de Magnus toute trace d'envoi du dit SMS. Il ne nous restait plus que la preuve qui existait sur le téléphone d'Alec. Nous avions rapidement mis la bande au courant de notre découverte. Assis à la bibliothèque, nous avions tous séché notre dernière heure de cours pour discuter des derniers évènements. On était tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait trouver le complice de Camille.

Magnus s'en voulait horriblement de l'avoir fait rentrer dans nos vies. Pourtant personne ne lui en tenait rigueur et au contraire, on essayait au mieux de le faire déculpabiliser mais sans grand succès. Il allait vraiment mal, même la tenue qu'il portait aujourd'hui, beaucoup moins stylée que d'habitude, reflétait son mal-être. Le sweat à capuche qu'il portait était celui d'Alec, je l'avais remarqué mais ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire là dessus. Tout ce qu'il avalait depuis ces deux derniers jours ressortait immédiatement. Quelque part, on savait que c'était psychologique, que c'était lui qui se punissait pour ce qui arrivait à Alec. Je priais pour que mon frère se réveille rapidement. Magnus perdait pieds de jour en jour et lui seul était en mesure de faire sauter les barreaux de la prison dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

« On a zéro piste pour trouver le complice de Camille » marmonna Rag'.

« Pourquoi pas Tessa ? » suggéra Izzy.

« Hmm, je ne la pense pas capable d'une chose pareille » dit Cat'.

« Ouais, ben les gens peuvent te surprendre. On pense les connaître et ils te trahissent de la plus brutale des manières » lança Magnus, la voix pleine de souffrance.

Je n'imaginais pas l'enfer qu'il traversait en ce moment. Sa petite-amie avait essayé de tuer son meilleur ami…mon frère. C'était la deuxième fois que Camille lui plantait un couteau dans le dos, la première fois il lui avait pardonné mais là c'était différent, elle avait attenté à la vie d'Alec, rien ne pourra plus la sauver du courroux de Magnus.

« On va tout même lui poser des questions » trancha Rag' « Elle est souvent avec Camille, c'est sa meilleure amie, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle sache quelque chose sur ses manigances ».

« D'accord. À partir de maintenant, toute personne hors de notre groupe est considérée comme suspect potentiel » déclara Magnus.

Sur ce, nous décidâmes de partir pour l'hôpital sauf qu'une mauvaise surprise nous attendait sur le parking du lycée. Camille était là, appuyée nonchalamment contre le capot de la Camaro de Magnus, visiblement elle l'attendait. Je vis immédiatement mon ami se raidir et serrer les poings .

« Mag's, ça va aller ? » lui demanda Rag' qui avait lui aussi remarqué son changement attitude.

« Non… » articulât-il en fixant Camille du regard.

« Ok...écoute-moi. Clary et moi resterons près de toi. Essaie autant que possible de faire comme si tout allait bien » lui recommandais-je.

Il acquiesça.

« On se retrouve à Raziel » nous informa Cat'.

Sur ce elle s'en alla avec Rag'.

« On est avec toi Mag's » l'encouragea Izzy en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir à son tour pour l'hôpital en compagnie de Simon.

Camille nous regardait avancer vers elle, un grand sourire hypocrite pendu aux lèvres. L'imitant, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue afin de la saluer.

« Hey, quelle surprise ! » s'exclamât-il.

« Oui, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un moment ensemble, vu que je n'arrive pas à t'avoir au téléphone » se plaignit-elle.

_Quel culot..._ pensais-je outré.

« Je sais » fit Magnus « mais je te rappelle que mon meilleur ami a failli mourir et qu'il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire » répliqua Magnus sèchement.

_Eh merde_, pensais-je à nouveau…pourvu que ça ne dérape pas. Il devait impérativement garder son calme. Clary me jeta un regard anxieux.

« Je… oui, pardon mon cœur…je ne te reproche rien tu sais » répondit-elle d'un ton mielleux tout en lui prenant la main.

Je le vis serrer les dents.

« Jace » fit-elle en me regardant « je suis désolé pour ton frère, ça ne doit pas être une situation facile à vivre ».

_Non mais je rêve ! Elle s'adressait à moi là, la salle garce ? _

J'étais sur le point de lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

_Ouf!_ pensais-je. Et dire que je craignais que ce ne soit Mag's qui dérape le premier. La photo de ma mère s'afficha sur l'écran, je décrochai aussitôt.

« Maman ? Tout va bien ? »

Magnus me regarda soudainement très inquiet. Je vis Clary le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, obligeant Camille à lui lâcher la main au passage. Cette dernière lança un regard mauvais à Clary.

_Salope,_ pensais-je. Je me reconcentrai sur ma mère.

« Jace, mon cœur, ton frère est sorti du coma » m'annonçât-elle la voix débordant d'émotion. Elle luttait afin de ne pas pleurer et exploser de joie en même temps. Le mélange était assez étrange, quand à moi j'en restai sans voix…

« Par tous les anges...on arrive Maman. Je suis avec Mag's et Clary, Izzy est déjà en chemin. À toute suite ».

Je raccrochai précipitamment.

« Euh…il faut qu'on y aille, c'est au sujet d'Alec » dis-je à Clary et Mag's.

Ne voulant pas en dire plus devant Camille, j'essayais de contenir ma joie le plus que possible. Magnus lui, ne demanda pas son reste.

« Désolé Cam' on doit y aller » dit-il précipitamment trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour enfin s'éloigner d'elle. « Je t'appelle plus tard... ».

Et sur ce, nous montâmes en voiture en la laissant planter là.

Magnus démarra en trombe.

« Alec s'est réveillé ! » m'époumonnais-je enfin, un sourire incandescent plaqué au visage .

Une explosion de joie se fit entendre dans la allait à nouveau pouvoir respirer!

Fin du Chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous! Décidément… vous ne voulez pas que Camille tombe enceinte vu les commentaires !_

_**Caladhie91**__ : Magnus ne connait pas encore Rafael. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Camille il savait qu'elle collectionnait les conquêtes tout comme lui mais sans plus._

_**Nagron**__ : J'ai essayé de décrire le plus justement possible ce que vivait les personnes qui sont dans le coma, à leur réveil, certains expliquent avoir eu la sensation de se détacher de leur corps pour vagabonder comme Alec dans son PDV, c'est comme s'ils vivaient une deuxième vie parallèle où ils entendent, ils voient, ils peuvent toucher des choses. C'est assez complexe je m'en rends compte, d'ailleurs j'ai eu des difficultés à écrire cette partie __, j'ai dû faire des recherches etc.… Désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à retranscrire correctement._

_Les autres chapitres arriveront plus lentement car malheureusement j'ai moins le temps d'écrire en semaine. _

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

Chapitre 10

**PDV Magnus**

Alec était sorti du coma…je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Après 3 jours interminables, 3 jours à retenir mon souffle… enfin il s'était réveillé. Clary, Jace et moi arrivâmes à l'hôpital en trombe. À peine nos pieds franchirent la salle d'attente qu' Izzy se jeta dans les bras de son frère, des larmes de joies striaient ses joues. Max se joignit à eux pour un câlin fraternel. Je regardais la scène d'un œil attendrit. Cette famille aurait été détruite à jamais si Alec ne s'était pas remis, pensais-je tristement.

« C'était comment avec Camille ? » me demanda Simon en arrivant à mes côtés.

Je soupirai longuement.

« Tendu mon pote. Au final, c'est Jace qui a bien faillit péter les plombs quand elle a osé lui dire qu'elle était désolée pour Alec. Heureusement que Maryse a appelé pile à cet instant »

Jace tourna la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Tu peux parler Mag's ! Clary et moi avons bien cru que tu allais lui arracher la tête! Tes yeux lançaient des éclairs, une vraie tempête tropicale ! »

« Pfffff t'es con ! » le rabrouais-je en rigolant tout de même à sa boutade.

L'ambiance était redevenue légère et c'était revigorant.

« En tout cas, elle ne manque vraiment pas d'air » dit Cat' en secouant la tête.

« Ouais, mais elle paiera » déclara Rag' sans mâcher ses mots.

Max nous observait silencieusement. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas notre échange et c'était pour le mieux pensais-je.

Ma mère arriva à son tour dans la salle d'attente, avec Robert, Maryse et…surprise… mon père !

« Papa ! » s'écria Clary en courant vers lui.

« Bonsoir ma Princesse ! » s'émerveillât-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

Je vis Clary lancer un regard inquiet en direction de Jace en entendant notre père l'appeler ainsi. Je ricanai intérieurement.

Ma mère me serra dans ses bras puis embrassa sa fille adorée. Mon père m'embrassa tendrement sur le front à son tour puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désolé fiston, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi pendant cette épreuve ».

« Tu travailles dure papa, je ne t'en veux pas » le rassurais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire timide.

« Oui, mais au final la famille c'est le plus important » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ma mère et Clary observaient notre échange avec des yeux plein d'amour.

« Maman » dis-je en me détachant légèrement de mon père. « Comment va Alec ? C'est vrai qu'il est sorti du coma n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandais-je ayant encore du mal à réaliser. J'avais besoin qu'elle me le confirme.

« Oui Sayang, mais nous avons dû lui administrer un léger sédatif car son réveil fut assez brutal. Pour le moment il dort ».

Un mot m'interpella.

« Que veux-tu dire par brutal ?» lui demandais-je.

« Il hurlait et était paniqué. Après ce qu'il a vécu c'est tout à fait normal, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter » me dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? » demanda Clary

« Bientôt Trésor. Nous devons d'abord lui faire des examens afin de nous assurer qu'il est en mesure d'assumer correctement ses fonctions vitales ainsi nous pourrons lui enlever les appareils. Après, nous le déplacerons dans une chambre individuelle où vous pourrez lui rendre visite ».

« D'accord » répondis-je en m'asseyant.

J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était retiré de mes épaules. J'étais exténué et avais des cernes sous les yeux. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me maquiller ou de me vêtir plus que ça ce matin. Je portais le sweat à capuche noir NASA d'Alec - il le laissait toujours chez moi pour les fois où il y passait la nuit - un jean noir et des bottes marrons. N'ayant pas mis de gel, mes cheveux étaient lissés sur ma tête et ma mèche rouge retombait devant mes yeux.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde » dit le Dr Aldertree en arrivant. « Comme vous le savez, Alexander est sorti du coma c'est ce que l'on appelle _l'éveil_. Il risque d'être un peu désorienté et confus pendant un certain temps, et peut-être ne pas se souvenir de tout ou à l'inverse se souvenir de tout mais peut-être pas dans le bon ordre. Chaque patient réagit différemment mais nous sommes confiant car il n'a passé que 3 jours dans le coma. Physiquement, il devrait vite se rétablir. Maintenant, au vu de la violence de l'agression, un suivi psychologique sera nécessaire. Quand vous irez le voir, éviter de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il a vécu et surtout agissez normalement, sentir votre anxiété ou votre stresse peut le troubler et ralentir sa guérison. Nous avons encore une batterie d'examens à lui faire passer afin de nous assurer qu'il se remet correctement mais vous pourrez le voir dans quelques heures. Maryse, Robert puis-je vous voir un instant s'il vous plait, il y a de l'administratif à remplir ».

Ils acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la pièce avec ma mère. Mon père nous embrassa une dernière fois Clary et moi, salua le groupe puis repartit travailler au Pandémonium.

« On devrait acheter des cadeaux à Alec à la boutique de souvenirs! » proposa une Izzy surexcitée.

« Bonne idée, de toutes les façons on va devoir attendre un moment avant de le voir » approuva Rag'.

« Mag's tu viens ? me demanda Jace.

« Euh non…je vais rester là, je vous attends » leur dis-je avant de les saluer.

Ça me faisait du bien d'être un peu seul et de me ressourcer dans le silence. Je sortis mes écouteurs de ma poche, les connectai à mon téléphone et cherchai la playlist qu'Alec m'avait offerte l'année dernière pour mes 17 ans. J'appuyai sur _Play_, fermai les yeux prêt à me laisser ennivrer par la musique. Tout à coup, je sentis une main me caresser la joue, ré-ouvrant les yeux, je vis ma mère qui me regardait tendrement.

« Tu es seul mon cœur ? Où sont les autres ? » me demandat-elle.

« Parti acheter des cadeaux à Alec » l'informais-je.

« D'accord. J'ai une bonne nouvelle... il s'est réveillé ».

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial et comment va-t-il ? » lui demandais-je alors que les battements de mon cœur s'étaient soudainement accélérés.

« Je pense que ça va car il a demandé à te voir et refuse d'aller faire son IRM avant que ce ne soit fait » me dit ma mère qui essayait de toute évidence de se retenir de rire.

J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Génial, il était vraiment de retour!_

« D'accord, allons-y ! » m'exclamais-je, impatient et nerveux à la fois.

Je suivis ma mère dans un couloir.

« On l'a déplacé dans cette chambre individuelle et on lui a retiré les appareils. Je te laisse y aller seul mais ne le fatigue pas trop, tu as 10 minutes d'accord ?»

« D'accord » répondis-je en arrivant devant la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait...

Mon coeur battait la chamade, j'avais les mains moites...je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis entrai. Alec, allongé sur son lit, me regarda passer la porte. Il n'était plus branché aux appareils comme me l'avait dit ma mère mais il avait toujours les bandages autour de la tête, sa jambe gauche et sa main droite étaient dans le plâtre. Des hématomes apparaissaient sur son visage. Il me fit un petit sourire nerveux.

« Je...ne…suis...pas beau …à …voir… » me dit-il la voix cassée.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes à cet instant. Entendre sa voix, même roque à cause de l'intubation, était tout simplement merveilleux. Peu importe son apparence actuel, moi je le trouvais magnifique...et surtout il était en vie.

« Alexander… » murmurais-je dans un souffle.

« Pour…quoi…restes-tu…si…loin…de…moi ? » me demanda-t-il.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, je n'avais effectivement pas bougé. Le Dr Aldertree nous avait demandé d'agir normalement mais j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que de revoir Alec me ferait cet effet-là. Mon cœur n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son rythme normal, je respirai difficilement, il me rendait nerveux...moi.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait bon sang!?_

C'était sûrement le contre coup dû à tout le stresse que j'avais emmagasiné ces derniers jours, pensais-je. Je me décidai à franchir la distance qui nous séparait et m'installai sur le lit à ses côtés en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses blessures. Il se mit à m'observer de la tête au pied.

« Ceci…m'a...ppartient » me taquinât-il en tirant sur mon sweat, enfin SON sweat. Il se mit à tousser tout à coup.

« Tu veux boire ? » lui demandais-je précipitamment et un peu paniqué. Il acquiesça.

Je pris le verre d'eau et la paille qui étaient posés sur la petite table de nuit et l'aidai à boire. Alec me regardait avec intensité. Ses yeux, son regard, tout ceci m'avait tellement manqué et dire que j'avais failli ne plus jamais les revoir. Une larme discrète coula sur mes joues réduisant à néant tous les efforts émis depuis mon arrivée afin de ne pas craquer devant lui. Je re-déposai le verre sur la table. Alec me caressa la joue de sa main valide, essuyant au passage la trace de mon désarroi. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps à son contact, j'étais totalement bouleversé par toutes ces nouvelles sensations que je ressentais…par toutes ces nouvelles émotions qu'IL me procurait. Je ne comprenais décidément pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je tentai de contrôler ma respiration en inspirant profondément.

J'ai…eu…peur de ne…plus jamais…te re…voir » me dit-il.

Je pris sa main valide dans la mienne.

« Moi aussi Alexander…tu n'imagines même pas… j'ai vécu mille morts depuis ton arrivée dans cet hôpital. Avoir failli te perdre est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pardonne-moi Alec, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas t'avoir protégé » lui dis-je alors que mes joues ruisselaient de larmes à nouveau.

Lui aussi pleurait désormais. Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir fait allusion à l'agression.

« Ce…n'est pas… de …ta …faute » me dit-il en me faisant un sourire triste.

_Si_, pensais-je. C'était totalement de ma faute mais je ne pouvais lui parler de Camille…pas pour le moment du moins.

On devait faire peine à voir en cet instant, Alec avec ses hématomes et ses plâtres, moi cerné avec les yeux rouges mais je m'en foutais. On était de nouveau réunis, on était ensemble et c'est tout ce qui importait. Une infirmière arriva.

« C'est l'heure de l'IRM » dit-elle.

Je m'apprêtai à me lever quand Alec refusa de me lâcher la main, il me regarda avec une légère inquiétude.

« Hey... » lui fis-je doucement avec un petit sourire que j'espérais rassurant « Tout va bien, tu vas faire tes examens et à ton retour je serai là. »

« Tu …pro..mets ? » me demandat-il.

« Oui, je te le promets. Plus jamais je m'éloignerais de toi » le rassurais-je la gorge nouée.

Je sortis de la chambre d'Alec et vis que ma mère m'attendais. Je me jetai dans ses bras et recommençai à pleurer de plus belle. J'avais les émotions en vrac en ce moment, c'était pire que les hormones.

« Hey mon cœur, calme toi... que se passe-t-il ? Ça n'a pas été avec Alec ? »

« Si » dis-je en essayant de me calmer « Maman… aide-moi…je suis perdu. Alec…il…il…je ne comprends pas...je.. ».

Mes pensées étaient incohérentes. Ma respiration était saccadée. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air.

« Ok mon cœur, calme- toi. Tu es entrain de faire une crise d'angoisse. Tu vas respirer lentement mais profondément. On y va...respire...respire… » me dit-elle doucement. « Vient on va descendre à la cafétéria et tu vas me raconter ce qui te met dans cet état ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis devant un chocolat chaud, je m'étais un peu calmé. Ma mère attendait patiemment que je passe aux aveux.

« Je m'excuse pour la crise de toute à l'heure » lui dis-je honteux.

« Ce n'est rien Sayang, tu as vécu des moments difficiles récemment. Alec a failli mourir mais il va bien maintenant. Il est en vie ».

« Maman...est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un depuis un moment et ne pas s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement se produise et nous fasse réaliser, qu'en réalité on se trompait et que l'élu de notre cœur était juste là... sous nos yeux... ».

Ma mère me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Sayang, tu parles de toi et d'Alec ? »

Je baissai aussitôt les yeux sur ma tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Tu savais ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui et non en réalité. Au début je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Alec et toi êtes si complémentaires, on voit tout de suite qu'il y a une alchimie, un lien spécial qui vous lie. Vous vous comprenez en un regard, l'un fini les phrases de l'autre, vous êtes complices, alors quelque part j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour tu m'annoncerais que tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour lui …puis tu nous as présenté Camille. Tu étais si heureux d'être avec elle, tes yeux pétillaient quand tu parlais d'elle alors je me suis dit que je m'étais trompée ».

Silencieux, j'avais écouté attentivement les révélations de ma mère.

« Tu sais Maman; Camille…je l'aimais vraiment. Je me sentais bien avec elle mais elle m'a trahi…deux fois…et là je ne pourrais plus jamais lui refaire confiance. Elle m'a brisé le cœur Maman puis on se disputait sans arrêt à propos d'Alec. Je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment faire d'elle ma priorité et elle me reprochait de le choisir lui, plutôt qu'elle mais c'était plus fort que moi...je n'y pouvais rien. Tu penses que c'était un signe ? Que ça signifiait qu'inconsciemment j'étais déjà amoureux d'Alec ?

« C'est possible Sayang, les sentiments sont complexes et parfois il nous faut du temps pour les comprendre ».

« Alec est différent de Camille. Il est spécial…à part. Quand il s'agit de lui, je réagis plus intensément…je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens mais je sais que je donnerai ma vie pour lui Maman. Son amitié a toujours été inconditionnel, il a toujours été présent pour moi. Il est généreux, drôle et aussi fragile et entêté, j'adore ça, j'aime toutes ces facettes de lui. Quand j'ai cru le perdre, je te jure que c'est tout mon monde qui s'écroulait…j'en étais à me rendre malade ».

Ma mère me prit la main.

« Je sais mon cœur, tu es quelqu'un de généreux toi aussi et d'intègre. Quand tu aimes c'est avec sincérité. Je pense que l'amitié exceptionnelle qui vous lie Alec et toi, t'a en quelque sorte voilée la face sur la profondeur et l'étendu de tes véritables sentiments pour lui. Puis il y a la peur… la peur que votre relation change, que ces sentiments ne soient peut-être pas réciproques. Parfois on fait des choses inconsciemment pour se protéger, on refuse de voir la vérité. Tu avais trouvé une stabilité en Alec après notre déménagement ici, tu ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre ou de tout bouleverser ».

« Quoi? Mais...tu crois que si je lui dis ce que je ressens vraiment...que je peux le perdre ! » paniquais-je tout à coup.

« Bien sûr que non Sayang, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Tu le connais mieux que personne. Que vois-tu dans ses yeux quand il te regarde ? C'est là, que tu trouveras la vérité. Les yeux ne mentent pas mon cœur mais si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais y aller en douceur. Sois présent pour lui, montre-lui tes sentiments par des gestes et des actes, aide le à comprendre petit à petit ce qu'il représente vraiment pour toi ».

J'assimilai doucement les conseils de ma mère et me promis de les suivre à la lettre.

« Merci Maman, merci pour tout, merci de m'accepter... tel que je suis » lui dis-je la gorge serrée en faisant allusion à mon orientation sexuelle.

« Seul ton bonheur compte à mes yeux et aux yeux de ton père. Clary et toi, êtes toute notre vie. On vous aimera et on vous soutiendra toujours envers et contre tout ».

« Nous aussi on vous aime, Maman. Vous êtes des parents formidables ».

On se leva puis on se fit un câlin.

« Tu es prêt à rentrer ?» me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je dois passer dire au revoir à Alec avant ».

« D'accord, on y va ».

Cette conversation avec ma mère m'avait fait énormément de bien. J'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami…cette révélation était des plus surprenante et incroyable. Il avait fallu que la mort menace de me l'enlever pour que j'ouvre les yeux sur ce qui était juste sous mon nez et prenne conscience de mes sentiments. Il en serait sorti au moins ça de tout cet enfer, pensais-je.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de Camille maintenant ? Elle était un danger pour Alec et je n'osais pas imaginer comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait mes sentiments pour lui. Elle serait capable de me dire qu'elle avait eu raison de se méfier pendant tout ce temps et ainsi justifier ses actes horribles. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en prenne encore une fois à lui, je devais le protéger mais je ne pouvais pas non plus continuer à faire semblant avec elle. Je devais la quitter. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de continuer notre enquête pour trouver son complice …en même temps si je romps avec elle, je vais avoir plus de difficultés à l'espionner…_quel bordel,_ pensais-je frustré.

La chambre d'Alec était pleine à craquer de peluches, de ballons et de personnes. Izzy, Clary, Jace, Rag', Simon, Cat' et Max tout le petit monde était là, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'après une agression, les patients pouvaient souffrir de stress post traumatique et qu'il fallait éviter les bains de foules et les émotions trop fortes. Alec avait l'air d'aller bien et ne semblait pas être anxieux ou nerveux mais bon il serait peut-être intelligent de ne pas tenter le diable, puis il était capable de faire semblant afin de ne pas nous inquiéter. Il me fit un sourire radieux en me voyant arriver. Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer.

« Ah enfin ! T'étais où mec ? » me demanda Ragnor.

« À la cafétéria avec ma mère » lui répondis-je tout en continuant à regarder Alec.

J'étais comme fasciné par lui. Une attraction invisible m'attirait vers ses magnifiques yeux bleu au couleur de l'océan. _Waouh...incroyable_, j'allais devoir apprendre à me contrôler désormais. _Mag's reprends-toi bon sang!_ me sermonnais-je intérieurement.

« Euh Clary, Maman est devant. Tu rentres avec elle ou tu m'attends ? » lui demandais-je en reprenant le contrôle de mes émotions.

« Je rentre, je suis fatiguée » dit-elle en baillant.

Elle embrassa Alec sur la joue et lui souhaita un bon retour parmi nous. Elle me fit un câlin, puis salua le groupe avant de s'en aller.

« Rag' et moi, on va y aller aussi » dit Cat' « Repose toi bien Alec et remets-toi vite, le groupe a besoin de toi ».

« Mer…ci » répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Max se mit à bailler à son tour à côté de Jace.

« Je pense qu'un certain jeune homme a besoin d'aller au lit » remarqua Jace en caressant doucement la tête de son petit-frère.

« Je vais vous ramener » leur proposais-je.

« Non, laisse » dit Simon « je vais les ramener, ne t'en fais pas ».

Je le remerciai du regard.

« À demain Alec » dit Max qui s'endormait à moitié debout.

« Bye... Cham…pion » lui répondit-il.

« À demain frangin, tache de guérir vite, tu nous manques à la maison » lui dit Jace.

Izzy embrassa Alec et me salua. Je finis par rester seul avec lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandais-je « As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour la nuit ? »

« Ça va…merci ».

Son regard se posa sur sa main cassée. Ses traits s'assombrirent aussitôt.

« Tu te rétabliras Alec » lui dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés « ta jambe guérira, ta main aussi, les bleus disparaitront, les hématomes aussi, tu verras... tu guériras et tu iras de l'avant ».

Je lui caressai la joue avec toute la douceur qu'il m'était possible d'avoir, il ferma les yeux au contact de mon geste. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour savourer l'instant ou pour chasser un mauvais souvenir. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas tous les détails de son agression, je ne savais pas à quels endroits ces sales types avaient posé leurs mains sur lui…tout à coup, envahi par l'incertitude, j'arrêtai mon geste et retirai ma main. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Je...je suis désolé » bredouillais-je. « Peut-être que les contacts physique te font revivre certains souvenirs ».

« Le …tiens… me fait... du… bien » me rassurât-il.

Soulagé, je lui fis un sourire puis pris sa main valide dans la mienne. Décidément, j'étais devenu très tactile avec lui depuis que je ne le voyais plus uniquement comme mon meilleur ami, remarquais-je.

« Je me… souviens...de tout. J'aurais …préféré oublier…. mais je me… souviens... de tout et dans ma tête…je revois…des…images…de….cette…nuit ».

Alec m'avoua tout ceci sans me quitter une seul seconde des yeux et je devais admettre que son regard me glaça. Je pouvais ressentir, l'intensité de sa souffrance dans son regard. Ma mère à raison, les yeux ne mentaient pas. Alec souffrait. Il avait mis son masque de bravoure devant les autres mais avec moi, il laissait tomber ses barrières...comme toujours. Je fus ému de constater qu'il y avait toujours cette absolue confiance entre nous, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, on savait qu'on n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant l'un avec l'autre.

« Écoute-moi, lui dis-je en rivant mes yeux aux siens. Je les chasserai, un par un. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, de jours ou de nuits mais je chasserais ces souvenirs. Ces images obscures et on les remplacera par de nouvelles remplies de couleurs et de beautés. Ces souvenirs amères on les remplacera par des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs de joie, de bonheur, d'amitié et d'amour. Je te le promets Alec, on y arrivera. Ensemble, on tuera ces mauvais souvenirs... on ne les laissera pas gagner ».

Il sanglotait, désormais.

Lentement , je me penchai vers lui et appuyai mon front contre le sien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, nos nez se touchaient presque. Cette nouvelle proximité entre nous me donna une envie folle de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes mais ce n'était pas le moment de donner libre court à mes envies.

« Alexander » repris-je en restant dans cette position « J'ai besoin que tu te rétablisses, que tu sortes de cet hôpital et que tu rentres à la maison. Ta place n'est pas ici, elle est près de ta famille… elle est près de moi. Maintenant sèche tes larmes, il faut que tu te reposes, d'accord ? »

Je m'éloignai de lui à contre coeur puis me levai du lit.

« Mag's ? » fit-il. « Peux...tu... le …regarder...? »

Je le vis fixer mon avant-bras gauche alors je compris immédiatement.

Hochant la tête, je remontai délicatement la manche gauche de son tee-shirt. Le tatouage avait un peu souffert. Sur certaines parties l'encre était parti mais ce n'était rien d'irrattrapable.

« L'encre est un peu parti à certains endroits mais ne t'en fais pas, Jem' saura arranger ça. Je t'apporterai de la crème cicatrisante et du savon PH neutre demain » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil rassurant.

« Merci » me dit-il en faisant un petit sourire. « Bonne… nuit … ».

« Bonne nuit Alexander, dors bien » lui répondis-je en lui caressant la joue une dernière fois avant de quitter sa chambre.

Fin du chapitre 10 !


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 11 riche en Malec! _

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 11

**PDV Alec**

Cela faisait déjà 10 jours que j'étais hospitalisé à Raziel et il me tardait de quitter cet endroit. Mes examens médicaux avaient été positifs donc j'avais pu commencer sans tarder ma rééducation pluridisciplinaire. Séances de kinésithérapie, d'ergothérapie et d'orthophonie. Tout ceci était vraiment fastidieux mais au moins, on m'avait enfin retiré mes bandages à la tête pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Le Dr Aldertree disait que je réagissais bien aux différentes stimulations. Je lui avais demandé de me donner plus de précisions sur la santé de ma main, il m'avait expliqué que j'avais deux doigts ainsi que l'os de la pomme fracturés. Que je devrais garder le plâtre pendant cinq semaines avant de commencer la rééducation. Ma jambe aussi était dans le plâtre pour deux longs mois à cause de ma fracture au tibia. J'essayais de voir le bon côté des choses, ma main allait guérir, je pourrais bientôt recommencer à jouer, mes hématomes et mes bleus commençaient à s'estomper également… puis j'étais en vie. J'avais également reçu la visite d'un professionnel de l'écoute et de l'aide psychologique afin de programmer mes futures séances de psychothérapies, j'angoissais un peu à l'idée de revivre tout ça...

Ma mère m'avait appris que je n'avais pas été agressé sexuellement. Bien sûr, j''avais été soulagé de l'apprendre mais ces sales types avaient tout de même posé leurs mains sur mon sexe et ce souvenir me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours c'était certain. Elle m'avait également dit que c'était un jeune homme du nom de Rafael SANTIAGO qui était intervenu et qui avait appelé les secours. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il se serait produit s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé à mes parents de me programmer une rencontre avec lui pour le remercier. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Hier, un inspecteur de police répondant au nom de Luke Garroway, m'avait rendu visite lui aussi..._oui, j'étais devenu très populaire dernièrement_. Il m'avait expliqué que pour poursuivre mes agresseurs en justice il fallait que je porte plainte et bien sûr que je lui donne des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à en parler. J'avais juste envie de mettre toute cette histoire derrière moi …en même temps… je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête que ce n'était peut-être pas une agression au hasard. Ces hommes me connaissaient, ils étaient au courant pour ma sexualité et franchement on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une chose qui se lisait sur mon visage puis il y avait eu cette phrase que l'un deux avait dite avant de me briser la main _« Ça c'est une demande spéciale ». _Ça signifiait bien que quelqu'un avait commandité tout ça mais qui ? et pourquoi ? Je ne pensais pas avoir d'ennemis. Bon, j'en connaissais bien une qui ne me supportait pas mais il y avait aussi le SMS que j'avais reçu de Magnus me disant de le rejoindre à l'arrière du bar alors qu'il n'y était visiblement pas. Je n'avais pas les idées très claires au début mais là toute cette histoire me paraissait de plus en plus étrange.

Le groupe passait me voir tous les jours les bras chargés de cadeaux ou de truc à manger. Ils me racontaient ce qu'il se passait au lycée pendant mon absence et m'apportaient mes devoirs. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas accumuler du retard car je passais mon Bac dans 4 mois et j'avais bien l'intention de l'obtenir et d'entrer à la Fac. Je ne laisserais pas cette mésaventure ruiner mes plans, j'étais plus fort que ça…du moins je l'espérais.

Magnus lui passait ses soirées dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Je ne savais pas comment il se débrouillait pour ne pas qu'on le mette dehors…surement grâce à sa mère, pensais-je. Accompagné de sa guitare, il me gratifiait de concerts privés. Il m'interprétait tous les morceaux que je désirais, je n'avais qu'à demander et ne m'en privais pas. Ces moments étaient merveilleux et précieux, lui moi et notre musique. Rien d'autre. Je vivais ma passion à travers lui et étais conscient de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés dans cette épreuve. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous, notre relation avait "évolué". Magnus avait de plus en plus de gestes attentionnés envers moi comme remonter mon oreiller afin de m'assurer que j'étais bien installé. Celui-ci me faisait sourire à chaque fois. Il était plus tactile qu'avant aussi, il me prenait souvent la main, me caressait les cheveux ou bien la joue. Tous ces petits gestes déclenchaient en moi des vagues de frissons et de désir. J'étais heureux de constater qu'il me faisait toujours autant d'effet…que mon agression ne m'avait pas privé de ça. Je me sentais vivant grâce à lui, grâce aux sensations qu'il me procurait. Parfois, je le surprenais à m'observer avec un regard attendrissant…je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ce changement d'attitude chez lui et surtout je ne voulais pas me faire de fausses idées. Il avait failli me perdre, il était normal qu'il ait envie de prendre soin de moi. Je n'oubliais pas qu'il sortait avec Camille, bien qu'il ne me parlait plus d'elle dernièrement ce que je trouvais étrange mais bon…je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Me sortant de mes pensées, le Dr Aldertree arriva dans ma chambre accompagné d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir à peu près mon âge. Ce dernier était grand et brun. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un trench noir, un pantalon noir également bien taillé, des Robelli en cuir noir Oxford, ce qui me fit sourire…mon père avait les mêmes. De toutes évidence, il ne s'habillait pas du tout comme un jeune de notre âge, son look était soigné et classe. Trop occupé à le détailler, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'observait également. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et intense…je me sentis rougir, gêné par sa façon de me regarder.

« Bonjour Alec » me salua le Dr Aldertree. « Je te présente Rafael SANTIAGO… ».

Il n'avait besoin de me donner plus d'explication. _C'était donc lui mon sauveur,_ conclus-je surpris. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé ainsi...aussi beau.

« Bonjour » dis-je en me ressaisissant. « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Selon les rumeurs populaires, je te dois beaucoup! » plaisantais-je.

Il sourit.

« Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs » me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ah tiens, comme Magnus,_ pensais-je.

« Je vais vous laissez discuter un moment » s'excusa le Dr Aldertree en s'en allant.

« Je t'en prie, tu peux t'assoir » lui proposais-je en désignant le fauteuil.

« Merci. Je suis ravi de te voir en forme. Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai bien cru qu'il était trop tard… » me dit-il sur un ton rempli de compassion.

« Ouais » dis-je soudainement mal à l'aise « J'ai eu une belle frayeur. Donc... tu m'as trouvé et j'imagine que …enfin, que tu m'as vu ... » bredouillais-je, les joues rouges.

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas dans l'immédiat où je voulais en venir. Après une minute, la lumière fut.

« Oh…oui mais juste une seconde » me rassura-t-il « la première chose que j'ai faite est de te rhabiller puis j'ai appelé les secours ».

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Ecoute Alexander… » commença-t-il.

« C'est Alec » le coupais-je… « je préfère qu'on m'appelle Alec ».

« Très bien, Alec » me dit-il avec un petit sourire « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou à être gêné. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire, ce sont tes agresseurs les lâches, ce sont à eux d'avoir honte, toi tu es fort. Regarde-toi, tu reviens de loin, tu es un survivant ! » me dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Ses mots me touchèrent.

« Merci Rafael » lui dis-je. « J'ai une grosse dette envers toi ».

« Non, tu ne me dois rien Alec » dit-il avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire en coin « mais… si tu tiens vraiment à me remercier, permets-moi de revenir te rendre visite et de m'assurer que tu te remettes bien puis si tu as besoin de discuter, je suis là ».

« Merci infiniment » lui dis-je en souriant « tu peux revenir quand tu veux ».

« C'est parfait » me dit-il en me faisant un autre clin d'œil.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand j'entendis toquer à la porte. Magnus debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, venait d'arriver avec un gros sac de course.

« Mag's ! » m'exclamais-je en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir si tôt, il avait dû sécher sa dernière heure de cours.

« Bonjour Alexander… » me dit-il en observant Rafael. Il s'avança et posa le sac sur la petite table d'appoint.

« Mag's, je te présente Rafael SANTIAGO… c'est lui qui m'a trouvé et appelé les secours… » expliquais-je en faisant les présentations.

« Oh, enchanté » fit Magnus en lui tendant la main avant de rajouter « merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie».

Rafael lui tendit la main à son tour.

« Mais de rien…tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de venir en aide à un jeune homme en détresse aussi mignon » dit-il avec un large sourire.

_ Je rêve! Il_ venait vraiment de dire ça ?! Je rougis derechef.

Une lueur étrange traversa le regard de Magnus. Il m'observa quelques secondes puis se retourna de nouveau vers Rafael.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… merci. Bien, je ne voudrais pas être impoli mais Alexander doit se reposer alors… » il indiqua la porte des yeux.

_Hein_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?... Je n'étais pas fatigué...

« Oui bien sûr, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller de toutes les façons. Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance Mag's ».

« C'est Magnus » répondit mon meilleur ami un peu sur la défensive.

« Oh pardon, Magnus. A très bientôt Alec » dit-il en insistant sur le_ très_ .

Sur ce il s'en alla nous laissant seul.

**PDV Magnus**

Occupé à vider le sac de course que j'avais apporté, je ruminais dans mon coin. Non mais sérieux... ce mec tiré à quatre épingles se prenait pour qui ? Draguer Alexander aussi ouvertement sous MES yeux ! Il lui avait certes sauvé la vie mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de vouloir lui mettre le grappin dessus. _Quel crétin,_ pensais-je...avec son look de trentenaire à la noix…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Mag's ? Ces oranges ne t'ont rien fait tu sais » me taquina Alec depuis son lit.

Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que j'en retirais une du sac, je la déposais avec toute ma frustration sur la table. Je tentai de me calmer en prenant une profonde inspiration.

J'avais quitté les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui puis étais parti au supermarché acheter certaines choses qu'aimaient bien Alec dans le but de lui faire plaisir. Kinders, Granolas, Lays goût barbecue, Haribo, oui que de la mal bouffe ! J'avais aussi pris quelques fruits, des carottes à croquer et des magazines de musique. La semaine avait été difficile, Camille me harcelait au téléphone tous les jours, elle avait même débarqué chez moi un soir mais par chance j'étais à l'hôpital à ce moment -là. Mon père lui avait simplement dit que j'étais sorti. Elle devait bien se douter que je passais mon temps à l'hôpital avec Alec mais je la voyais difficilement venir ici pour me faire une scène.

Avec le groupe, on avait pris la décision finale de ne pas interroger Tessa de peur d'élever les soupçons mais j'en avais tellement marre ! Marre de devoir faire semblant d'être encore avec Camille, surtout que tout ce que je faisais ces derniers temps, c'était l'éviter donc il était clair que je n'étais pas près de trouver un indice sur l'identité de son complice. Tout ceci ne rimait plus à rien, j'en avais marre de cacher la vérité à Alec sur son agression, il était en droit de savoir qui avait orchestré tout ça, une fois dans la confidence, je me disais qu'on trouverait tous ensemble un moyen de faire tomber Camille. Et puis par dessus tout, j'en avais marre de cacher mes sentiments à Alec. J'avais envie de lui dire que je suis absolument et incontestablement amoureux de lui et que j'espérais que ce soit réciproque.

Il y a quelques jours je n'en aurais pas douté… j'étais même confiant. Je l'avais observé. J'avais observé ses réactions à mes légères caresses, à mes regards. Je ne lui étais pas indifférent et surtout j'avais remarqué les regards que lui m'adressait en retour. Tant tôt fuyants et timides, tant tôt intenses et brûlants. Je me suis demandé s'il m'avait toujours regardé ainsi. Et puis j'ai repensé à ce que j'avais ressenti lors de notre duo au concert de l'agence « All Angels », à ce que j'avais lu dans son regard. Oui, tous ces signes m'avaient rassuré sauf qu'en le voyant avec ce Rafael toute à l'heure, j'avais eu une sensation étrange. Il avait rougi devant ses avances et ça m'avait blessé. Peut-être qu'au final je me faisais des films à propos d'Alec…peut-être que j'avais tellement envie et besoin qu'il partage mes sentiments que j'avais imaginé toutes ces réciprocités.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu as à la fin !» s'agaça Alec, en me ramenant sur terre.

_Eh merde_…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me retournai vers lui.

« Ok...j'ai quelque chose à te dire » lui avouais-je.

Je quittai le sac de course et allai m'assoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Il me regardait faire anxieusement. Je pris derechef sa main dans ma mienne car il m'était impossible de ne pas le toucher. Ça m'était devenu comme vitale. Je me lançai.

« On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet mais je sais que tu as reçu un SMS de moi te demandant de me rejoindre à l'arrière du ba...ce soir-là ».

Il y eut un silence.

« Oui. C'est vrai...mais tu n'étais pas là » finit-il par dire.

« Non, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ce SMS ».

Je le vis froncer légèrement les sourcils, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui révéler.

« Camille » conclut-il sans aucune émotion particulière.

J'étais un peu troublé par son attitude, le savait-il déjà ?

« Alec…tu ne sembles pas surpris » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Je t'avouerai que j'avais déjà pas mal réfléchi à tout ça » admit-il.

Je le vis prendre une profonde inspiration. Il me regarda un bref instant puis dévia son regard vers le mur blanc à côté de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Il se mit à le fixer intensément. Je sentais que ça lui demandait du courage mais qu'il était prêt à se confier à moi sur ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit-là. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à retenir mon souffle.

« J'étais à notre table habituel avec Clary quand j'ai reçu ton SMS. Sur le moment, j'avais hésité à te rejoindre pour…pour une raison stupide bref… finalement je me suis décidé à y aller parce qu'il s'agissait de toi après tout... » dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il continua.

« Une fois à l'arrière du bar, j'ai rapidement constaté que j'étais seul. Il faisait sombre et il y avait du brouillard mais je ne me sentais pas particulièrement en danger car tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendais-là et je n'avais aucune raison de douter de toi. Après une minute, ne te voyant toujours pas je me suis décidé à t'appeler… c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu un bruit surgissant derrière moi. À peine avais-je eu le temps de me retourner qu'un violent coup de poing m'atterrissait sur le visage puis le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, on me trainait vers le fond de la ruelle… »

Les yeux toujours rivés au mur, il s'arrêta un instant. Il faisait de son mieux afin de contrôler sa respiration qui s'était légèrement accélérée. Après une minute, il reprit.

« Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire mais je hurlais et je me débattais. Un des gars m'a traité de sale pédale, je me suis alors demandé comment il savait que j'étais gay et j'en ai déduit que ce passage à tabac devait être un acte homophobe. Ils continuaient à s'acharner sur moi, cachés derrière leur cagoule. L'un d'eux m'a frappé violemment la tête contre le mur, j'ai senti le sang couler sur ma nuque... ils déversaient sans relâche toute leur haine sur moi et je me souviens que je n'avais plus qu'un souhait; mourir...mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir… »

Je tressaillis en entendant Alec prononcer cette dernière phrase. Écouter son récit m'était douloureux mais je me devais d'être courageux...comme lui.

Il poursuivit.

« Ensuite, l'un d'eux s'est rapproché de mon visage et m'a murmuré à l'oreille "_ça c'est une demande spéciale" _avant de me briser la main. Cette douleur-là fut la pire...elle allait bien au-delà de la douleur physique. J'ai pensé au groupe, à tout ce que la musique représentait pour moi, pour nous. Ils avaient fait bien plus que de me fracturer la main, ils avaient brisé tout mon être, toute mon âme, toute ma vie.C'est en ressassant cette phrase que j'ai compris après coup, que cette attaque avait été personnelle… » .

Il s'arrêta de nouveau avant de trouver le courage de continuer le récit de son cauchemar. Moi, je n'osais plus bouger, j'étais comme paralysé. Tout était silencieux autour de nous rendant le moment inquiétant et lourd.

« Je continuais de les supplier » reprit-il « de les supplier de me tuer mais ils en avaient pas terminé avec moi. C'est là qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me montrer ce qu'était un homme… un vrai. Alors ils...ils ont commencé à me déshabiller….ils m'ont retiré mon jean…puis…mon boxer. Je n'ai pas senti la morsure du froid glaciale sur ma peau pendant qu'ils me déshabillaient...non... ce que j'ai senti c'est le froid d'une main calleuse s'emparant de mon sexe… j'avais envie de vomir, je priais le ciel pour que la mort me prenne enfin, je ne voulais pas être conscient pour qui allait suivre...je le savais... j'allais être violé et perdre ma virginité de la plus répugnante des manières. Ils allaient m'anéantir, me retirer mon innocence. Et là, à cet instant précis où j'avais perdu tout espoir, j'entendis une voix qui hurlait au loin d'arrêter mais j'étais trop faible, je n'avais plus la force de lutter alors j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience. Je me souviens avoir été envahi par une sérénité immense au moment de mon évanouissement, là au moins je me sentais en sécurité, là au moins je ne ressentirai plus rien et c'est tout ce qui m'importait...ne plus rien ressentir » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Le temps s'était suspendu autour de nous. C'était la première fois qu'Alec racontait l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et ça avait été bien pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais l'estomac retourné, les nausées menaçaient de nouveau, ma bouche était sèche, je manquais d'air.

Alec n'osait pas me regarder. Je ne savais pas non plus comment réagir. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Il continuait à fixer le mur blanc…immobile…l'air absent. Il clignait à peine des yeux...je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et commençai à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Où était-il?

...c'est là que la réalité me frappa.

Il n'était plus avec moi. Physiquement, il était dans cette chambre avec moi mais son esprit était resté coincé là-bas…dans cette ruelle sombre et glaciale. Paniqué, mon coeur s'accéléra. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le sortir de là. _Mon amour, _reviens-moi le suppliais-je silencieusement en faisant une légère pression sur sa main.

Aucune réaction.

« Alexander… regarde-moi » lui dis-je doucement comme si je m'adressais à un agneau blessé.

Le regard dans le vague, léthargique, il fixait toujours le mur. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Mon coeur se mit à saigner. Je souffrais de le voir ainsi...brisé, détruit...

Je pris une profonde inspiration. _Non Mag's, tu ne dois pas abandonner!_ m'encourageais-je. _Tu dois être fort, aussi fort que lui l'a été_. Sauf que la situation m'échappait, Alec était toujours dans son état second. Je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet... c'était trop tôt. _Putain Magnus! Tu es trop con! _m'en voulus-je.

Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, il fallait que je trouve une solution rapidement, appeler une infirmière peut-être ? Doucement, je mis mon index sous son menton et l'obligeai à tourner la tête vers moi. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Son expression était sombre, ses yeux étaient éteints, sans vie. Pas d'éclat dans le regard juste de la noirceur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Il fallait que je le ramène quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

« Reviens-moi… je t'en supplie…_mon amour_…j'ai besoin de toi…reviens-moi… » le suppliais-je à voix haute. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien puis fermai les yeux. « Sayang… » lui murmurais-je.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Emprisonnant son visage entre mes mains, j'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et délicatesse. Je restai ainsi sans bouger, les yeux toujours fermés, j'attendais, j'espérais. Je priais pour qu'il me revienne, pour qu'il me fasse un signe… pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti, minutes après minutes, secondes après secondes, l'attente était interminable. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer en cet instant, si Alec ne me revenait pas, plus rien n'aurait de l'importance. Subitement, alors que je commençais à désespérer, une timide pression se fit sentir sur mes lèvres, un souffle chaud me caressa le visage.

« Mag's… » entendis-je chuchoter contre mes lèvres… « embrasse-moi… ».

Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps. Est-ce que je rêvais ? _Embrasse-moi,_ les mots raisonnaient encore dans mon esprit…

« Mag's » entendis-je à nouveau.

Ouvrant les yeux, je me reculai légèrement afin de contempler le visage de Mon Amour. Je ne rêvais pas, il était bien là. Le regard expressif de nouveau. Les yeux brûlant de désirs inassouvis, d'une passion trop longtemps retenue, d'un amour caché. Mes doutes et mes angoissent s'envolèrent dans la seconde. Dans ce regard là, j'avais trouvé ma vérité…Alexander partageait mes sentiments. Sans me faire prier plus longtemps, mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes. Je commençai à les mouver puis lentement passai ma main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. C'était divin, jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. C'était donc ce qu'on ressentait qu'on on avait trouvé LA personne. L'être tant attendu...l'âme soeur. Ses lèvres étaient douces, pleines, parfaites et salées à cause des larmes versées. J'absorbais chacun de ses souffles, c'était incroyable. Précautionneusement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon ventre, me procurant au passage une vague de plaisir. Resserrant ma main autour de sa nuque, je l'embrassai plus fougueusement.

Comment avais-je pu être aveugle à ce point? Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer l'effet qu'il me faisait? Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, j'en profitai pour aller titiller le bout de sa langue, je la goutais, la savourait. Tant de sensations différentes, tant de saveurs différentes, j'en avais le tournis…

_Par l'ange, j'ai tellement envie de lui!_ pensais-je. J'en avais tellement envie que ça en était presque douloureux mais il fallait que je retrouve mes esprits. Il fallait que je m'arrête, ça allait trop vite. Avec toute la volonté dont j'étais capable, je fis une dernière pression sur ses lèvres puis lentement, je rompis notre baiser.

Alexander, les joues rouges et le souffle court semblait déconnecté et ailleurs mais je ne m'inquiétais pas cette fois car un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage. Il me regardait avec lubricité…ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées...lèvres dont j'en connaissais la saveur désormais...

« Waouh…incroyable » fit-il encore sous l'effet de notre baiser. Je lui souris tendrement à mon tour puis l'embrassai au coin des lèvres.

« C'est toi, qui est incroyable » lui dis-je en appuyant de nouveau mon front sur le sien.

On resta ainsi un moment sans bouger, sans parler, savourant simplement le contact de l'un et de l'autre. Finalement, je rompis le silence.

« Alexander » lui dis-je…« tu m'as vraiment fait peur toute à l'heure. J'ai cru… »

« Je sais... » me coupât-il doucement en relevant la tête « c'était bizarre, je t'entendais mais j'étais comme coincé dans mes souvenirs, je n'arrivais pas à revenir jusqu'à ce que… »

« Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes… » devinais-je, en terminant sa phrase.

Il se mit à rougir derechef.

« Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Je l'ai ressenti dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça ce soit produit…j'en ai tellement rêvé...si tu savais ».

Sa confession m'interpella.

« Depuis quand Alexander…depuis quand me caches-tu tous ces sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi ?»

Il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« 3 ans… » avouât-il si doucement que j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé.

Je le regardai choqué et confus à la fois.

« Mais…je ne sortais même pas avec Camille à l'époque… pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration puis il releva la tête. Ses yeux se rivèrent aux miens.

« Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur de te perdre peut-être, peur que tu me rejettes…que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime ».

Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur mes propres sentiments pour lui, les mêmes pensées m'avaient traversées l'esprit. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

« Je te comprends…passer de l'amitié à l'amour ce n'est pas évident. On aura surement d'autres moments de doute. On devra probablement surmonter des épreuves, apprendre à se redécouvrir au sein d'une relation amoureuse mais Alexander…je suis amoureux de toi moi aussi... alors je suis prêt à relever tous les défis qui se mettront sur notre route. Je sais que j'ai été aveugle, que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que ce je ressentais pour toi était plus que de l'amitié. J'ai été stupide et je n'imagine pas à quel point tu as dû souffrir de me voir avec Camille et les autres. Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas compris… jamais je ne te ferais souffrir volontairement et ça tu le sais. C'est cliché mais avoir failli te perdre m'a fait prendre conscience que tu avais élu domicile dans mon âme, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à être tien si tu veux de moi car moi je sais que je veux que tu sois mien ».

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire tout ça ce soir, les mots étaient sortis avant même que je ne le réalise mais tant pis, il fallait que je lui ouvre mon cœur.

Alec, les yeux brillants de larmes s'approcha lentement de mon visage puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur. Elles commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Il glissa sa main gauche sous mon t-shirt et commença à me caresser le flan puis le ventre avant de remonter vers mon torse. Ses doigts étaient magiques et me procuraient des sensations prodigieuses. Il rompit notre baiser mais plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je te veux Mag's. Tout mon corps te désir. Tu es dans chaque fibre de ma chair, dans chaque pore de ma peau. Je t'aime comme il n'est pas possible d'aimer…je t'attends depuis si longtemps, aujourd'hui sache que tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes ».

« Mon amour… » dis-je ému aux larmes par sa déclaration.

On avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné, riche de promesses et d'espoir pour notre avenir ensemble.

**PDV Camille**

Une heure que j'essayais de joindre Magnus sur son portable mais TOUJOURS rien! Je tombais directement sur sa messagerie vocale. Enervée, je balançai le téléphone à travers la chambre de ma meilleure amie.

« Hey !» s'exclama Tessa « Tu as perdu la tête ?»

« Il est entrain de m'échapper Tess' ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il me sert des excuses vaseuses et qu'il évite mes appels ! »

« Calme toi Cam', tu sais bien qu'il est normal qu'il soit préoccupé, son meilleur ami a failli mourir. Tu ne réagirais pas de la même façon si c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait ? ».

Je soupirai de frustration.

« C'est différent ».

« Et en quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle en répondant du tac o tac.

« Toi, tu ne cherches pas à m'éloigner de Magnus ! »

« Alec non plus… » me dit-elle avec lassitude.

On avait déjà eu cette conversation et à chaque fois on n'était pas d'accord.

« Cam', tu m'as dit que tu avais un plan pour éloigner Alec de Magnus. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas mis à exécution et que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette agression ».

« Je te rappelle que j'étais avec Mag's quand ça s'est produit…chaudement dans ses bras » me défendis-je en évitant de répondre directement à sa question.

« Ouais…je sais mais … ».

« Ecoute Tess', je sais que j'ai dit que je le détestais mais pas au point de vouloir le tuer! ».

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, je voulais juste lui donner une leçon…une mémorable leçon. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner à l'autre bout de la pièce, je me levai précipitamment en espérant que ce soit Magnus…je fus déçue de voir qu'il s'agissait de Rafael.

« Ciao Principessa » me saluât-il chaleureusement.

« Ciao Raf, tout va bien ? » lui demandais-je

« Oui. La phase 2 du plan est en marche. J'ai rendu visite à ton petit Alec en début d'après-midi et je pense que je ne l'ai pas laissé indifférent …je crois même l'avoir vu rougir » m'informat-il en rigolant.

« Tu crois ? Je te rappelle qu'il faudra faire plus que _de_ _ne pas le laisser indifférent_ » bougonnais-je.

Tessa me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui et bien avec ton petit-ami dans les pattes, ça ne sera pas si évident ! » me dit-il un brin agacé.

« Quoi? Il était là ? » m'exclamais-je qu'à moitié surprise en fait.

« Oui et il s'est montré très protecteur envers Alec et m'a pratiquement jeté dehors quand je l'ai dragué devant lui ! »

J'étais de plus en plus furieuse devant les révélations de Rafael.

« Il faut que tu accélères les choses Raf ! » m'agaçais-je.

« Je ferais mon possible mais ça ne va pas être facile de les séparer. Même moi j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait un truc spécial entre eux. Ils ont vraiment l'air proche. Savais-tu que ton petit-ami avait l'exclusivité sur le fait d'appeler Alec par son prénom entier ? » dit-il en ricanant.

« Pardon? C'est quoi encore cette histoire Raf ! »

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment à bout de nerfs et n'allais pas tarder à exploser.

« Que je t'explique. Alec m'a demandé de ne pas l'appeler _Alexander_ car il préférait qu'on l'appelle par son diminutif_ Alec. _Pourtant quand ton mec est arrivé, il l'a appelé Alexander plusieurs fois devant moi et visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger ! J'ai trouvé ça assez fort et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris que le seul qui avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi c'était ton boy très cher…je comprends que tu aies été jalouse au point de vouloir le faire dégager…ça plus l'histoire du tatouage… fa caldo !».

J'étais maintenant hors de moi, de plus Rafael semblait prendre tout ceci comme un jeu... la situation m'échappait totalement! Finalement il aurait mieux fait de mourir ce sale petit con d'Alec ! Magnus aurait été dévasté mais je l'aurais réconforté, il aurait retrouvé le sourire dans mes bras et m'aurait été reconnaissant. Il me fallait un plan pour inverser la situation et ce urgemment. Je connaissais les points faibles de Magnus, sa gentillesse, sa compassion... j'allais m'en servir à mon avantage.

Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner Alec, jamais, plutôt en crever!

Fin du chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_**Nagron : **__Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien ! C'est vrai que Tessa ne cautionne pas trop l'attitude de sa meilleure amie mais ira-t-elle jusqu'à la trahir ça je ne sais pas… en tout cas l'idée est intéressante ;) à creuser peut-être dans les prochains chapitres !_

_**Caladhiel91**__ : Un grand merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Oui il était temps que Magnus prenne les choses en mains ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu mettre un peu de soleil dans ta journée grâce à mon chapitre :)_

_**Shaniice**__ : Tu es très perspicace :) j'ai adoré lire tes différentes hypothèses et questions ! J'espère t'apporter des réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews;)_

_**Sylvie Oversteyns : **__Un grand merci pour ton soutien ! Voici la suite :)_

Chapitre 12

**PDV Alec**

Allongé sur mon lit d'hôpital, je souriais comme un idiot. Cela faisait deux jours que Magnus et moi nous étions avoués nos sentiments et depuis je n'arrivais pas à enlever de mon visage ce petit sourire niais. Enfin mon monde tournait dans le bon sens ! Enfin j'avais pu sentir ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes, goûter aux saveurs de sa langue titillant la mienne, sentir la douceur de ses caresses sur ma peau…rien que d'y penser je sentais une vague de plaisir monter en moi crescendo. Ses baisers avaient été parfaits. Non pas que j'avais beaucoup d'expérience...zéro en fait... néanmoins ils avaient été doux au début puis plus intenses et fougueux au fur et à mesure que notre excitation montait. J'en voulais tellement plus, je voulais sentir sa bouche sur mon corps, je voulais sentir ses mains caresser chaque centimètre de ma peau et y laisser un sensation de brûlure ardente et torride. Oui, je voulais m'enflammer sous ses caresses. Je voulais le sentir partout sur moi et en moi…

« Bonjour Alec! »

Je sursautai. Le Dr Aldertree entra dans ma chambre me retirant au passage dans mes pensées salaces. Je rougis légèrement en le voyant mais lui fis un large sourire.

« Bonjour Dr Aldertree ! Ravie de vous revoir ! » dis-je un peu trop excité.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu es de bonne humeur !» me dit-il en rigolant « Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si enjoué mais j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te plaire encore plus ! ».

_Ça m'étonnerait,_ pensais-je. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux en ce moment que Magnus.

« Demain tu quittes l'hôpital !» dit-il en créant un effet de surprise.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent! Oui bon... c'était pas mal comme nouvelle en effet!

« GENIAL ! » m'écriais-je.

_Waouh Alec_… _il va falloir te calmer un peu, tu as l'air d'être sous stéroïdes,_ me sermonnais-je.

« Je tiens à vous remercier de vous être si bien occupé de moi » repris-je plus calmement.

« Mais de rien, je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Je suis heureux que tu puisses reprendre une vie normale. Tu sais, tu as une famille en or et des amis incroyables. Ils tiennent tous énormément à toi, je peux te dire qu'on a eu du mal à les faire quitter l'hôpital surtout Magnus! C'est bien le fils de Sarah, déterminé et entêté ! » dit-il en rigolant « mais il est aussi très sensible et dévoué ».

Je souris à cette remarque. Oui, c'était une description assez juste...

« Bien entendu ta rééducation continue puis on se reverra pour retirer tes plâtres donc c'est plus un _à bientôt_ qu'un _au revoir_ » terminât-il en souriant.

« Oui...j'ai hâte de retrouver l'usage de ma main » dis-je avec nostalgie.

On toqua à la porte. Je vis ma mère entrer en compagnie de mon père et de Max.

« Bonjour mon chéri! » me saluât-elle « le Docteur Aldertree t'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? ».

« Oui, je suis heureux de pouvoir rentrer à la maison! » dis-je tout sourire.

« Très bien. Je vais vous laisser en famille, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Je te dis à bientôt Alec ! » dit Aldertree en s'en allant.

_Je l'aimais bien ce médecin._

« Nous avons décidé que pour des raisons pratiques, tu investiras la chambre de Max » m'annonça mon père.

En effet, je n'y avais pas pensé mais avec la jambe dans le plâtre je n'étais pas mécontent d'éviter les escaliers.

« Merci champion, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de me laisser ta chambre » fis-je à mon petit frère.

« Pas de problème, du moment que tu ne retires pas mes posters ça me va! » plaisantât-il.

Les murs de la chambre de Max étaient placardés entièrement de ses joueurs de tennis préférés…_super la déco,_ pensais-je sarcastiquement.

« Je n'y toucherais pas » promis-je néanmoins « puis ce n'est que temporaire ».

Rassuré, il me fit un large sourire.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? On doit aller faire des courses au supermarché » me demanda ma mère.

« Non merci Maman, ça va. Mag's m'a apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin lors de sa dernière visite… »

_Oui et même au-delà_, pensais-je.

« Tu as vraiment un ami formidable mon fils. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà » me dit mon père.

Un sourire heureux illumina mon visage.

« Oui papa, je le sais. Il est génial ».

Sur ce, ils m'embrassèrent puis partirent au supermarché.

Magnus et moi avions décidé de ne parler à personne de notre relation pour le moment. D'une, il devait encore rompre avec Camille, ce qui était pour très bientôt et de deux je devais décider si je voulais tout raconter à la police ou laisser le groupe mener leurs investigations pour démasquer le complice de celle-ci et ce, en dehors des lois. Ils avaient tous soif de vengeance et voulaient faire justice eux-mêmes. Pour être franc, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Tout ce que je désirais c'était d'oublier et tourner la page rapidement puis je n'étais pas partisan du « œil pour œil, dents pour dents ». Résoudre la violence par la violence n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

Mon téléphone bipa soudainement, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS.

_De Mag's : « Bonjour Mon Ange »_

… j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant son message. _Il m'avait appelé Mon Ange!_

_D'Alec : « Bonjour toi…tu m'as manqué hier…tu arrives bientôt ? »_

Mon SMS montrait totalement mon impatience mais tant pis. Hier on n'avait pas pu se voir car il avait du retard à rattraper dans ses cours. Entre ceux qu'il avait séché et les nuits passées à l'hôpital l'empêchant de faire ses devoirs, Sarah avait dû sévir un peu, ce que je comprenais.

_De Mag's : « Impatient de revoir mon beau visage Alexander ? Ou peut-être que ce sont mes lèvres qui te manquent... » _

Le Magnus sûr de lui était de retour. Cette facette de sa personnalité m'avait toujours fait craquer.

_D'Alec : « Devine… » lui répondis-je taquin._

_De Magnus : « Tu me montreras tout à l'heure quelle partie de ma magnifique personne t'a le plus manqué. Je serai là aussitôt les cours terminés. Je dois entrer en classe là. À très vite 3 »._

Un simple échange de SMS et j'étais déjà totalement dans la lune. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus avoir à cacher mes sentiments à Magnus et ainsi pouvoir me laisser porter par tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Bientôt on pourra le dire à tous nos amis et le vivre au grand jour.

Deux heures plus tard, je me décidai à partir prendre une douche avant son arrivée. Autant vous dire qu'avec une jambe et une main dans le plâtre, une action aussi simple que se laver devenait totalement laborieuse et périlleuse. Une fois terminé, prenant appui sur mes béquilles, je me brossai soigneusement les dents de la main gauche, puis essayai d'arranger mes cheveux, toujours de la main gauche. À force, je finirai ambidextre c'était certain! Me regardant dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo, je trouvais que j'avais plutôt bonne mine. Mes bleus avaient pratiquement disparus et mes yeux étaient plus brillant que d'habitude ce qui accentuait leur couleur. Mes cheveux désormais un peu plus longs étaient toujours indisciplinés mais cela me donnait un coté rock que j'aimais bien. J'enfilai un bas de jogging gris. _Bye bye les jeans serrés pendant un moment!_ Puis je passai un pull gris également et retournai m'allonger.

Magnus allait être fou de joie quand je lui apprendrai que je quittais l'hôpital demain. J'étais impatient de le lui annoncer. Épuisé par les efforts fournis dans la salle de bain, je commençais à m'assoupir quand j'entendis toquer à la porte, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Rafael était debout dans l'encadrement, un sourire chaleureux pendu aux lèvres. L'espace de quelques secondes, je fus un peu déçu de constater que ce n'était pas Magnus.

« Hey, salut ! » lui dis-je tout de même amicalement.

« Bonsoir Alec ! Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles…comme tu me l'as permis » ajoutât-il.

« Eh bien je vais mieux et d'ailleurs, bonne nouvelle, demain je rentre chez moi ! »

Il me regarda un peu surpris.

« Oh…waouh…c'est génial... » fit-il.

Étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas totalement heureux de cette nouvelle…_bizarre._

« Ouais carrément génial ! » lui dis-je sans me départir de mon entrain.

« Sinon, je t'ai ramené de quoi passer le temps…même si j'imagine que cela ne te sera plus très utile vu que tu rentres chez toi ».

Il sortit de sa poche un IPod.

« Je t'y ai mis tous les morceaux que j'affectionne » me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à mes côtés « ça te dit qu'on en écoute quelques-uns maintenant ? ».

J'étais un peu surpris par son geste mais en même temps c'était vraiment gentil à lui d'avoir fait tout ça, puis je lui devais tellement.

« Oui avec plaisir, je ne refuse jamais de découvrir de nouveaux morceaux » lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il sortit une paire d'écouteurs de sa poche puis les brancha. Il me tendit un côté et porta l'autre à son oreille.

« Prêt ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Prêt » lui dis-je.

Il appuya sur _Play._

**PDV Magnus**

Cinq… quatre...trois… deux…un…drrrriiinnng !

Aussitôt la cloche retentit, je bondis de mon siège en attrapant mon sac et filai à toute vitesse sur le parking. J'étais impatient de retrouver Alec. Il fallait aussi que j'appelle Camille…c'était décidé, j'allais mettre un terme à notre relation, qui entre nous ressemblait plus à une mascarade en ce moment qu'à autre chose. Demain serait le grand jour, tout ce cirque avait suffisamment duré.

« Hey Mag's ! »

Rag', Cat' et Simon arrivèrent vers moi en courant.

« Tu vas voir Alec ? » me demanda Rag'.

« Oui, je m'apprêtais à y aller ».

« Super, on te suit ! » fit-il.

_Et merde…aux oubliettes mon moment d'intimité avec mon mec,_ pensais-je déçu.

« Salut les mecs ! »

Izzy, Clary et Jace arrivèrent à leur tour.

« On va voir Alec, vous venez ? » leur proposa Simon.

« Bien sûr que oui! Surtout que c'est sa dernière nuit à l'hôpital ! » annonça Jace. « Ma mère nous l'a appris ce matin ».

Ils éclatèrent tous de joie. J'étais également heureux d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle mais je me demandais pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit qu'on s'était parlé ce matin.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et prîmes la direction la chambre d'Alec. Il me tardait de le voir mais il allait falloir qu'on fasse profil bas devant nos amis. On avait prévu de leur annoncer pour nous une fois que j'aurais réglé les choses avec Camille. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'appeler toute à l'heure, il fallait absolument que cette histoire soit terminée demain afin que je puisse commencer ma nouvelle vie auprès de l'homme que j'aime.

On arriva devant la chambre d'Alec et entra sans frapper. On s'arrêta net en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul. Assis à côté de lui sur son lit se tenait ce pot de colle de Rafael, les yeux fermés, ils écoutaient de la musique sur un IPod. À cette vision, j'eus envie de flanquer mon poing dans la gueule de cet enfoiré. Alec rouvrit les yeux un peu surpris.

« Hey... salut les gars ! Je me suis assoupi en écoutant de la musique avec Rafael... » se justifiât-il en me regardant.

_Mouais._..pensais-je agacé.

« Ah! C'est donc toi Rafael SANTIAGO ! » s'exclama Simon.

« Je suis célèbre on dirait !» fit ce dernier en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec.

« Tu as sauvé notre frère, c'est normal » répondit Izzy avec un grand sourire.

« Oh! Tu es donc sa ravissante sœur ! » s'exclama cet abruti qui n'avait toujours pas levé son cul d'à côté d'Alec.

« Oui » répondit ce dernier qui n'arrêtait de me jeter de petits regards inquiets . « Rafael, je te présente ma sœur Isabelle, mon frère Jace, mes amis Ragnor, Catarina et Clary puis tu connais déjà Magnus… ».

Clary m'observait étrangement du coin de l'œil. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de garder mon sang-froid mais je sentais que mes yeux verts-doré avaient pris une teinte ombrageuse.

« Euh excusez-nous, Magnus et moi allons voir notre mère une minute, on revient ! » dit Clary précipitamment en me tirant déjà par le bras vers la sortie sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

Une fois éloignés de la chambre, elle explosa.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ! On dirait que tu veux tuer Rafael ! ».

_C'était si peu de le dire,_ pensais-je.

« Je ne l'aime pas ce mec. » répondis-je sèchement.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je te rappelle qu'il a sauvé Alec ».

« Ça va, inutile de me le rappeler ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui après tout ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à 2 heures du mat', dans une ruelle sombre, dernière un bar ? C'est louche !» m'emportais-je.

De ses grands yeux couleur vert d'eau, ma petite soeur me transperça du regard quelques secondes.

« Tu te méfies de lui pour les mauvaises raisons » m'affimât-elle.

« Ah oui, tu crois ça ? » répondis-je avec un air narquois.

« Tu es jaloux Mag's... » déclarât-elle avec certitude.

Abasourdi, j'haussai les sourcils prêt à me défendre mais me ravisai. À quoi bon le nier, évidemment que j'étais jaloux. Ce mec draguait Alec sous mon nez sauf qu' Alec n'était plus un cœur à prendre pour la simple et bonne raison que désormais son cœur m'appartenait mais ça, ma sœur ne le savait pas encore. Puis j'étais aussi en colère qu'Alec ne mette pas plus de distance entre lui et ce type. Il l'avait déjà remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là ? Clary continuait d'observer mes réactions, je savais que mon silence passait pour des aveux mais tant pis, il s'agissait de ma sœur après-tout. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

« Ecoute grand frère, tu te calmes et tu respires un bon coup ok ».

Je me contentai d'acquiescer.

« Hey… » me dit-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras. « Je suis de ton côté…comme toujours, ne l'oublie pas ».

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis resserrai notre étreinte.

« Je sais Biscuit, je t'aime ».

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis nous retournâmes dans la chambre d'Alec.

**PDV Alec**

Magnus et Clary étaient soi-disant partis rencontrer leur mère, oui.. je dis soi-disant car j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Je connaissais Mag's. À son regard, j'avais compris qu'il était agacé, voir énervé et ce, probablement à cause de Rafael et de ses stupides clins d'œil. Bon et peut-être aussi parce qu'il l'a retrouvé assis près de moi… sur le lit… à la place qu'il occupait lui habituellement… mais on ne faisait rien de mal non ? Puis, Mag's n'était pas du genre jaloux…ou peut-être que si ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu se comporter ainsi avec Camille...ou peut-être n'avais-je rien remarqué …rolala ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on parle de tout ça. Comme il me l'avait si bien dit, on allait devoir apprendre à se redécouvrir au sein d'une relation amoureuse.

J'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir fait une gaffe avec Rafael. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas du tout ainsi que j'avais espéré passer la soirée. J'étais heureux de voir le groupe mais j'avais clairement eu autre chose en tête incluant un certain canon au regard vert ambré...des caresses... et des baisers langoureux. Quand je l'avais vu passer la porte avec ses converses blanches au pied, son jean bleu ciel indécemment serré et déchiré aux genoux, son tee-shirt noir à manches longues, zippé sur les côtés qui lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessus des cuisses, je n'avais eu qu'une envie : lui sauter de dessus. Ses cheveux gélifiés avaient été coiffés en épis. Il n'avait pas laissé retomber sa mèche rouge comme à son habitude ce qui laissait apparaitre le piercing de couleur noir qu'il portait à l'arcade. Il était tellement sexy que ça en était scandaleux!

Clary et Mag's ré-apparurent enfin alors que Rafael, qui avait fini par se lever du lit, était en pleine discussion avec le groupe. Magnus prit directement sa place à mes côtés en me jetant un regard plein de reproche.

_OK…message reçu cinq sur cinq,_ pensais-je.

Discrètement, je rapprochai mes épaules des siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Par ce geste, j'espérais qu'il comprendrait que je m'excusais, même si la ou les raisons pour lesquelles je m'excusais n'étaient pas totalement claires. Il me gratifia d'un léger sourire. Alors que je les pensais concentré sur leur discussion avec Rafael, je vis que Clary, Izzy et Rag' n'arrêtaient pas de nous jeter des regards en coin…c'était perturbant.

Décidément, il avait beaucoup trop de jeux de regard ce soir! Qu'est qu'ils avaient tous à la fin?!

« Tu es un fan de musique toi aussi ? » demanda Cat' à Raphael.

« Oh « fan » je sais pas mais je dirais que j'aime la musique comme tout le monde, je pense ! » répondit-il.

« Nous, on aime pas la musique _comme tout le monde,_ répliqua Magnus en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts. C'est plus que ça mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes » se moquât-il.

Jace étouffa un ricanement tandis que Clary lui faisait les gros yeux.

« Euh...excuse-le » dit Simon en s'adressant à Rafael « il est à cran à cause de sa petite-amie qui le harcèle! »

Magnus lança un regard courroucé à Simon.

« Oh » se contenta de répondre Rafael avec un petit sourire mystérieux. « Bien, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer tous ».

Il se retourna vers moi puis jeta un regard rapide à Magnus.

« Je te souhaite un bon retour à la maison Alexander et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt » me dit-il avec un énième clin d'œil.

Je sentis Magnus se raidir à mes côtés. Et merde! Soit Rafael était stupide soit il le faisait exprès, je lui avais déjà dit de m'appeler Alec puis il faudrait aussi que je lui touche deux mots sur sa manie à me faire des clins d'œil à tout bout de champs...

« Merci Rafael... et c'est Alec » lui rappelais-je « je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais qu'on m'appelle Alec ».

« C'est juste ! » surenchérit Rag' « le seul qui l'appelle _Alexander_ sans se faire rabrouer c'est Mag's ! »

« Et notre mère quand elle le dispute ! » ajouta Jace en pouffant de rire.

« Ah ah, très drôle Jonathan Christopher ! » contre-attaquais-je.

Il s'arrêta de rire net et me lança un regard courroucé.

_Alec 1 - Jace ! Pensais-je ravi._

« Je suis désolé Alec, j'avais oublié… » s'excusa Rafael non sans lancer un énième regard à Magnus toujours assis à mes côtés.

Ce dernier lui retourna un regard clairement arrogant. Je souris intérieurement. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il était sacrément fier d'être l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir m'appeler par mon prénom entier. Au début, comme avec les autres, je le reprenais mal quand il m'appelait _Alexander. _Je détestais, ça me donnait trop l'impression d'être un vieux de cinquante ans, mais bien sûr il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au fil des années, en même temps que mes sentiments pour lui se transformaient, j'ai réalisé que j'aimais bien l'effet que ça me faisait de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus rien lui dire à ce sujet.

Rafael salua tout le monde à nouveau puis s'en alla. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on l'avait un peu vexé ; j'espérais me tromper. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention.

« Ce mec te drague carrément ! » me dit Ragnor en souriant.

« Il est sexy en plus! Mais bon faudra tout de même revoir sa façon de s'habiller si tu te décides à sortir avec » ajoutât Cat'.

Je les regardai tous les deux avec de gros yeux.

« Non mais ça va ne pas vous deux ! Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! » me défendis-je, mort de honte.

Magnus allait me faire une de ces scènes à cause de leur bêtise! Déjà que Rafael l'avait bien échaudé avec les siennes.

Clary et Izzy me regardaient étrangement, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à me détendre.

« Ok les gars ! » coupa cette dernière en volant à mon secours. On devrait y aller, on a cours demain puis Alec sera rentré donc on pourra fêter ça à la maison dans le week-end, qu'en dites-vous ? ».

« Brillante idée, ma chérie ! » dit Simon en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. « Eh bien, nous on y va, à demain les amis ! ».

Sur ce ils partirent suivi de Ragnor et Catarina.

« Jace, s'il te plait, peux-tu ramener Clary à la maison ? » lui demanda Magnus « Je vais rester un peu ici et aider Alec à préparer ses affaires pour sa sortie de demain »

« Pas de problème mec, avec plaisir » répondit-il en jetant un regard timide à Clary. Regard qui n'échappa pas à son frère mais ce dernier ne fit pas de commentaire.

« On se voit à la maison grand frère ! » dit Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Nous aussi frangin, on se voit demain à la maison » me dit Jace à son tour.

Ils s'en allèrent sous le regard protecteur de Magnus. Quand il s'agissait de sa petite soeur, il valait mieux se tenir à carreaux.

« Enfin seul ! » soupirais-je après une minute.

Mag's se retourna lentement vers moi, marqua une pause puis se jeta littéralement sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa si durement et sauvagement que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il passa derechef une main sous mon pull et commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de mon ventre en remontant vers mon torse. Il s'attarda sur mes tétons qu'il pinça légèrement. Mon sexe tressauta dans mon boxer et une vague de désir puissante me parcourut tout le corps. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis commença à semer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire…puis de mon cou. Il s'attarda sur ce dernier et aspirant la chair...il me fit un suçon. Choqué mais trop excité pour me plaindre je décidai de ne rien dire. Après une minute, il remonta vers mes lèvres puis recommença à les maltraiter. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il finit par rompre notre baiser pour nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle. J'étais quelque peu surpris par l'ardeur de cet assaut mais n'étant pas stupide, j'avais bien intégré la raison de tout ça.

« Bébé... » lui dis-je après un moment.

J'entrelaçai nos doigts et plongeai mon regard dans le sien afin qu'il perçoive toute la sincérité dans les mots que je m'apprêtais à prononcer.

« Tu sais que Rafael ne m'intéresse pas. Cat' et Rag' plaisantaient » lui dis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis me lança un regard courroucé.

_Ok, pas vraiment la réaction que j'espérais._

« Ce mec te drague ouvertement Alec ! Ça a sauté aux yeux de tout le monde, Cat' et Rag' n'ont rien inventé ! Et toi! Toi, tu ne mets pas suffisamment de distance! » me reprochât-il en me transperçant de ses yeux de chat.

_Aie_...je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'on avait ce genre de discussion et que je le voyais dans le rôle du petit ami jaloux...

« Je...je suis désolé… » dis-je penaud, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Magnus se passa les mains dans les cheveux plusieurs fois en soupirant. Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Non Mon Ange, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour ce que je viens de faire. J'ai été trop brutal… et après ce que tu viens de vivre, je n'avais pas le droit de réagir comme ça ».

_Quoi_ ? _Mais ça n'avait rien à voir!_

J'avais aimé qu'il m'embrasse ainsi. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas pour une quelconque raison arbitraire comme, passer sa frustration sur ma personne mais bon j'étais en train de découvrir son côté brûlant, fiévreux et impétueux et j'aimais ça. J'aimais toutes ces facettes de lui.

« Bébé, je peux t'assurer que tu ne m'as, ni fait mal, ni brutalisé. D'ailleurs ça m'a plu... j'ai aimé ta fougue… ».

Armé d'une hardiesse dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à présent, je fis descendre sa main sur mon sexe afin qu'il puisse sentir mon excitation pour lui...cette excitation qu'il avait fait naitre en moi. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent devant mon audace. Lentement, il commença à me caresser par-dessus mon jogging, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent dangereusement en même temps que ma respiration. Sans me quitter des yeux, il remonta doucement sa main vers l'élastique et commença à défaire le nœud. Impatient de ce qui allait suivre, j'avais de plus en plus du mal à contrôler mon souffle …sauf que soudainement, il arrêta son geste.

« Désolé Mon amour... je ne peux pas faire ça… » me confessât-il « tu te remets à peine de ton agression…ces salauds ont failli abuser de toi…et je… »

« Justement ! » le coupais-je « Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi. Je t'en prie…je veux que tu effaces ces souvenirs, ces images... tu m'as promis que tu les effaceras alors je veux que tu commences par celle qui me hante le plus. Fais-moi oublier que la dernière fois que j'ai été touché à cet endroit, j'étais sur le point d'être violé ».

Mes mots étaient cru mais je ne voulais pas me voiler la face. Je devais accepter ce qui m'était arrivé. Je le vis fermer les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrant il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit mais il se décida à accéder à ma requête.

« Allonge-toi... » m'ordonnât-il la voix roque.

Je m'exécutai sans le quitter des yeux. Lentement, il passa sa main sous l'élastique et descendit vers mon sexe. À mi-chemin, je le sentis hésiter. Je poussai mes hanches à sa rencontre pour l'inciter à continuer, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, mon excitation était à son comble, j'avais besoin de sentir ses mains sur moi immédiatement. Doucement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon intimité, ce premier contact de sa main sur mon sexe me coupa le souffle. Mon corps s'embrasa. Il commença à me caresser en faisant coulisser ses doigts sur toute la longueur de ma verge. La sensation était indescriptible... divin. Nos yeux toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, je commençai doucement à gémir au rythme de ses va-et-vient, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, ombragée...ça façon de me dévorer des yeux m'excitait encore plus.

« Tu me rends fou Alec » me dit-il en rapprochant sa bouche de la mienne pour m'embrasser, nos langues s'entremêlèrent.

Je sentis monter en moi une chaleur nouvelle, ma respiration se faisait plus haletante, plus saccadée. Magnus attentif à chacune de mes réactions, accéléra ses mouvements sur mon sexe en même temps que ses baisers se faisaient plus dévorants et passionnés. Oubliant tout autour de moi, mes gémissements se faisaient plus bruyant, j'étais au bord de l'implosion, le feu montait en moi sans possibilité d'extinction. Enfin, je sentis mon corps se raidir, des spasmes me secouèrent et me vidèrent de mes forces. Il m'avait fait atteindre l'orgasme. Magnus fit une dernière pression sur les lèvres avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Il était lui aussi essoufflé. Je me sentais épuisé mais entièrement satisfait. Il avait été merveilleux.

« Je t'aime Alexander » me dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'il prononçait ses mots mais désormais, je savais qu'ils avaient une autre signification et ça me comblait de bonheur.

« Je t'aime aussi Magnus…et…merci ».

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus, je savais qu'il comprenait.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour aller à la salle de bain ? » me demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

« Non, je n'ai pas la force de bouger pour le moment, j'irai tout à l'heure » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

« Ok Mon Ange, je vais te laisser te reposer, il se fait tard et je dois rentrer ».

« D'accord » lui dis-je en commençant à somnoler.

Il me fit un sourire attendrissant.

« Bonne nuit Mon Amour ».

Il quitta ma chambre après un passage à la salle de bain. Je finis par m'endormir apaisé et heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

**PDV Magnus**

Arrivé à la maison, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre un sourire idiot sur le visage. La soirée s'était bien mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencé. Alexander me ferait vraiment faire n'importe quoi... je n'avais aucune volonté devant ses magnifiques yeux bleu océan. Je m'étais promis d'y aller doucement avec lui mais l'entendre gémir ainsi sous mes caresses valaient bien de rompre une ou deux promesses. J'avais dû faire appel à toute ma volonté afin de pas coucher avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôpital et ma main à couper qu'il m'aurait probablement laissé faire. Cependant, Alec méritait mille fois mieux pour sa première fois. Je m'assurerai que ce moment soit des plus mémorables pour lui. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Camille. Le moment était venu.

_De Magnus : Salut Camille, il faut qu'on se voit…le plutôt sera le mieux, je dois te parler de certaines choses. _

Elle répondit immédiatement.

_De Camille : Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Demain chez moi après les cours ?_

_Chez elle, _pensais-je pas très rassuré. J'aurais préféré un lieu public, en même temps j'en profiterai pour récupérer toutes mes affaires, ça évitera qu'elle ne trouve des excuses pour me revoir une fois qu'on aura rompu.

_De Magnus : D'accord, on fait ça, _acceptais-je.

_De Camille : Super, j'ai hâte de te voir, tu me manques..._

Je grimaçais en lisant sa réponse.

_De Magnus : A demain... _me contentais-je d'écrire avant de balancer mon téléphone sur mon lit et de filer prendre une douche.

Demain, je pourrais officiellement tourner cette page et vivre mon histoire avec Alec au grand jour. Camille restait une menace permanente mais j'avais foi en nous …j'avais foi en la force de notre amour pour tout surmonter.

Fin du chapitre 12.


	13. Chapter 13

_Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 13 ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez les deux derniers car les choses vont se détériorer…hihihi._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous avez eu le bon flaire pour la rupture ;) bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 13

**PDV de Camille**

Magnus allait me quitter, je le sentais. Il était distant et froid. Cela faisait pratiquement quinze jours qu'il m'évitait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire... il fallait que je trouve une solution et ce, avant ce soir. J'attrapai mon téléphone puis composai le numéro de Rafael. Je fus accueillie par le répondeur.

_Merde ! Où était-il bon sang?!_ pestais-je.

Je lui laissai un message vocale : « Ciao Raf, je t'envoie une liste par SMS. J'ai besoin que tu fasses jouer tes contacts et que tu me trouves tout ce qu'il y a dessus, c'est super urgent Raf! Je joue ma dernière carte ce soir, rappelle-moi presto! ».

Je lui envoyai la liste sans tarder. Deux minutes plus tard, je reçus un SMS.

_De Rafael : Je ne peux pas te rappeler maintenant, je suis avec mon père. Je m'occupe de ta liste mais sois prudente… tu es bien placée pour en connaître les dangers._

_De Camille : Je sais…ne t'en fais pas, je te remercie Raf._

_De Rafael : Cam'... quand même...tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu veux. Pourquoi ne pas lâcher l'affaire avec ce Magnus?_

_Pardon?_ Il était fou de me suggérer d'abandonner...

_De Camille : Je l'aime lui Rafael, c'est simple._

_De Rafael : En effet, tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour faire tout ça et prendre autant de risques mais il ne te mérite pas Principessa…le seul qui l'intéresse c'est cet Alec._

_De Camille : Plus pour longtemps, tu verras… ciao Raf._

_De Rafael : Ciao._

Je déposai mon téléphone et m'allongeai sur mon lit en fantasmant sur la dernière fois que Magnus et moi nous étions retrouvés ici, nus, nos corps ne faisant qu'un. C'était ce soir que tout allait se jouer, pensais-je en fermant les yeux.

**PDV Alec**

Enfin le Jour-J! Je quittais l'hôpital aujourd'hui. En fauteuil roulant certes, mais peu importait, j'étais impatient de retrouver ma maison, ma famille, mes habitudes et Mag's bien sûr. Je soupirai d'aise en repensant à lui et à l'orgasme qu'il m'avait offert la veille. Et dire que j'avais failli ne jamais vivre ça avec lui. Ne jamais connaitre les frissons que procuraient ses baisers, le désir ardent que me procurait ses caresses...j'en remercierai presque Camille! Elle avait voulu me détruire et me faire disparaitre de la vie de Magnus mais au final elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour moi...quelle ironie! Aujourd'hui, lui et moi étions plus soudés que jamais, plus forts... indestructibles.

J'avais eu ma première séance de psychothérapie ce matin. Ma psychologue Jia Penallow, était impressionnée de voir que je n'avais pas plus de séquelles après ce qui m'était arrivé. Pas de cauchemars, pas de stress post traumatiques. Bon... je lui avais caché la nuit où j'avais raconté mon enfer à Mag's et le blocage qui avait suivi. C'était du passé maintenant. Magnus m'avait aidé à surmonter ça et maintenant ça allait bien mieux.

« Bonjouuurrrrr ! » Izzy, Jace et Max déboulèrent dans ma chambre comme des tornades.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » fis-je surpris.

« Maman nous a autorisé à sécher les cours pour ton retour à la maison! » m'expliqua Izzy « C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?! Elle est entrain de remplir des formalités à l'accueil mais le Dr Aldertree a signé ton autorisation de sortie, tout est prêt ! ».

En effet, que notre mère ait pu autoriser une telle chose à seulement quelques mois du Bac était incroyable...presque choquant. Néanmoins, j'étais plus qu'heureux qu'ils soient tous là.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de quitter cet endroit ! Je dois juste préparer mes affaires, je n'ai pas encore fait mon sac » leur annonçais-je.

Jace fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais que c'était précisément ce que vous deviez faire hier soir avec Mag' s... » me narguât-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Izzy m'observait également avec un air amusé. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi amusant...

« On…on a discuté et du coup le temps a passé ... » mentis-je tout en essayant de me lever du lit.

« Ça va, reste allongé, on va préparer tes affaires » me proposa Izzy en se mettant à la tâche.

« Merci petite soeur » la remerciais-je reconnaissant.

« J'ai déjà mis tes vêtements dans la commode de ma chambre » m'informa Max fièrement.

« Super, tu es un ange. Merci Champion ».

Il grimpa sur le lit à mes côtés.

« On te retire quand tes plâtres ? » me demandât-il.

« Celui à la main dans deux semaines, et celui à la jambe dans sept semaines ».

« La vache, c'est long ! » s'exclamât-il surpris.

« Bonjour mes amours ! » ma mère arriva avec mon père sur les talons.

« Prêt fils ? » me demanda ce dernier.

« Izzy et Jace finissent de rassembler mes affaires et c'est bon » les informais-je.

Au même moment, mon téléphone se mit à sonner sur la table de chevet. Je l'attrapai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Magnus, je décrochai immédiatement.

_« Bonjour Mon Ange, bien dormi ? »_ me demandât-il de sa douce voix.

_« Salut toi…oui, extrêmement bien en fait »_ lui répondis-je sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu _« et toi ? »_.

_« Bien dormi également, j'ai rêvé de tes gémissements toute la nuit »_.

Je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine à l'autre bout du fil...

Gêné, je fis un léger raclement de gorge afin de me reprendre.

_« Intéressant »_ lui répondis-je enfin.

Je l'entendis ricaner.

_« Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'es pas seul… »._

_« C'est vrai... comment l'as-tu deviner ? »._

_« Je te sens mal à l'aise depuis le début de notre conversation »._

Il me connaissait si bien...

_« Tout le monde est venu me chercher pour me ramener à la maison »_ lui expliquais-je.

Je vis que mes parents m'observaient attentivement.

_« Ah oui en effet. Jace m'a envoyé un message ce matin m'expliquant qu'Izzy et lui n'allaient pas en cours afin de pouvoir te récupérer à l'hôpital mais je pensais que ce serait un peu plus tard »._

_« Moi aussi, mais visiblement on m'autorise à quitter ce matin »_.

_« D'accord. Euh Mon Ange... je dois me rendre chez Camille après les cours. Je vais mettre un terme à notre relation, c'est le moment ». _

Mon cœur eut un raté. La seule chose qui avait retenu mon attention fut le fait qu'il doive son rendre chez elle...oui je savais que c'était con mais c'était plus fort que moi.

_« …tu es obligé de faire ça chez elle ?»_ lui demandais-je légèrement jaloux et un brin agacé à l'idée qu'il puisse se retrouver seul avec elle.

_« C'est la seule information que tu as retenu ?» _me taquinât-il.

Je m'empourprai et ne répondis pas.

_« Mon Amour, elle a proposé ça alors j'ai accepté. Je me suis dit que j'en profiterais pour récupérer les affaires que j'avais laissé là-bas... »._

_« Ça ne me plaît pas… »_ lui chuchotais-je.

Izzy et Jace qui avaient fini de préparer mes affaires m'observaient également désormais. _Bonjour l'intimité dans cette famille,_ pensais-je frustré. Seul Max s'en foutait, trop occupé à jouer à _Tennis Clash_ sur son portable.

_« Je sais...ne t'en fais pas, je passerais chez toi dès que j'en aurais fini avec elle » me dit-il pour m'apaiser._

Mon angoisse ne s'en alla pas pour autant et bien au contraire elle se fit plus pesante. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

_« Tu sais que ça ne va pas être facile…elle va tout faire pour te retenir »_ lui dis-je inquiet.

_« Elle n'arrivera à rien. Mon cœur et mon être tout entier t'appartiennent Alexander, n'oublies pas que je t'aime et que tu es toute ma vie dorénavant »._

Ses mots m'apaisèrent un peu.

_« Moi aussi je… » _commençais-je avant de m'arrêter...

Il y avait bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes et de regards curieux dans la pièce...

_« Je sais Bébé, tu me le diras ce soir. À plus tard, je dois aller en cours »._

_« D'accord…sois prudent »_.

Intuitivement, je mis à caresser mon tatouage par-dessus mon pull.

_« Promis »_ dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Mon humeur avait brusquement changé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais autant angoissé mais cette angoisse était bien présente et me minait complètement le morale.

Toute ma famille m'observait avec des yeux interrogatifs sauf je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la patience de leur fournir des explications. La mère de Magnus, Sarah, arriva à son tour en poussant une chaise roulante.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » nous salua-t-elle, un sourire chaleureux et sincère me rappelant celui de son fils aux lèvres. « Prêt à affronter le monde Alec ? »

« Absolument ! » lui répondis-je en retrouvant un peu de ma bonne humeur. « Sarah, je te remercie d'avoir si bien pris soin de moi ici ».

Elle me couva d'un regard maternel.

« De rien Alec. Vraiment, c'était avec plaisir puis j'avais plutôt intérêt autrement mon fils ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné ! » fit-elle en plaisantant ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

« Tu as un fils incroyable Sarah, il est dévoué et généreux. Il a été présent pour Alec du début à la fin. Il a de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie » dit ma mère légèrement émue.

« Je pense qu'ils ont de la chance de savoir l'un l'autre » répondit Sarah en me lançant un regard mystérieux.

« Je suis d'accord » approuva ma mère.

Sur ce, Jace et mon père m'aidèrent à m'installer dans la chaise roulante puis nous nous mîmes en route pour la maison.

**PDV Magnus**

Je quittai le lycée après les cours, sautai dans ma Camaro puis mis les gaz en direction de chez Camille. Il me tardait d'expédier cette affaire et de retrouver Alexander. Il était enfin de retour à la maison! Terminé les allers retours à l'hôpital!

Quarante minutes plus tard, je me garai dans l'allée de la maison de Camille. Il n'y avait que sa voiture... j'en conclus que son père était encore absent. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je descendis de voiture et sonnai à la porte d'entrée. J'attendis une minute. Rien. Je pris mon téléphone et décidai de l'appeler afin de lui dire que j'étais devant mais tombai directement sur sa messagerie...

« Elle est sérieuse là ?! » m'agaçais-je.

Elle savait que je venais pourtant, c'était même elle qui avait fixé le lieu. Bon tant pis, j'allai au moins récupérer mes affaires ainsi je n'aurai pas fait toute cette route pour rien. Utilisant le double des clés qu'elle m'avait offert pour célébrer nos 6 mois de relation, je pénétrai dans la villa. Tout était silencieux, je grimpai les marches menant au premier étage quatre à quatre, trop impatient de fiche le camp et me dirigeai sans perdre une minute vers sa chambre.

J'étais à mille lieux de me douter de ce qui m'attendait en poussant la porte. Camille, allongée sur le sol en peignoir, était inconsciente. Des résidus de poudre blanche et des comprimés colorés gisaient partout autour d'elle, de l'écume blanche sortait de sa bouche, signe qu'elle avait convulsé. Je me précipitai vers elle et la plaçai en position latérale de sécurité, tout en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche afin d'appeler le SAMU.

« Putain Camille ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon sang ! »

Je pris son poignet afin de vérifier son pouls, celui-ci battait faiblement.

_« SAMU Bonjour »_ me répondit une opératrice au téléphone.

J'enchainai directement, en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

_« J'ai besoin d'une ambulance au 2 rue de l'Edom, Villa MILANO. Je suis avec un jeune fille de 18 ans en arrêt respiratoire, je pense qu'elle a fait une overdose de cocaïne ou d'héroïne et d'ecstasy, il y a des comprimés au sol et des sachets vides avec résidus de poudre, son pouls bat faiblement. Faite vite je vous en supplie! »_ dis-je d'une seule traite en balançant mon téléphone sur le lit de Camille sans attendre une réponse de l'opératrice.

« Hey Cam', ça va aller les secours arrivent, tiens le coup... »

J'enlevai l'écume de ses lèvres avec la manche de ma veste puis commençai à lui faire du bouche à bouche en attendant l'ambulance.

Dix minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers étaient arrivés et avaient conduit Camille à l'hôpital. Je les avais suivi en voiture tout en essayant de joindre son père au téléphone mais sans succès. Je lui avais laissé, je ne sais combien de message afin de l'informer de la situation et priais pour qu'il arrive au plus vite.

Assis dans la salle d'attente des services des urgences, j'attendais qu'on me donne des nouvelles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait…encore, pensais-je. J'avais essayé de voir ma mère mais une infirmière m'avait informé qu'elle assistait le Dr Aldertree sur une opération. Je me sentais du coup complètement seul.

« Magnus ? » m'interpella une voix.

Je levai la tête et vis le Dr Aldertree qui se dirigeait vers moi.

« Oh, bonsoir Docteur » dis-je surpris de le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Alec va bien ? » me demandât-il inquiet.

« Oui il va bien. C'est ma …enfin c'est mon... » balbutiais-je confus.

_Super_, je ne savais même plus comment la définir. À cette heure-ci, elle devrait clairement être une exe mais ne voilà t-il pas que ce n'était pas le cas et elle n'était surement pas une amie, pas après ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Alec.

« Bref » repris-je « une _amie_ à fait une overdose, je l'ai retrouvé inconsciente chez elle et appelé les secours » expliquais-je.

Le Dr Aldertree secoua la tête, complètement dépité.

« La drogue continue à faire des ravages chez les jeunes. Même si le taux de décès par overdose a été pratiquement divisé par trois sur ces vingt dernières années, il faut avoir conscience que cette baisse est plus due au professionnalisme et à la rapidité à laquelle interviennent les urgentistes qu'à une diminution de la consommation. J'espère que tu ne touches pas à ces saloperies Magnus » me sermonnât-il en me jetant un regard sévère.

« Moi ! Bien sûr que non! Je n'y ai jamais touché et je n'en ai pas l'intention » m'offusquais-je en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

J'étais épuisé de vivre toute ces situations stressantes. Alec et maintenant Camille...que m'attendait-il d'autre à affronter ? J'en avais vraiment ras la casquette !

« Je n'en doute pas, tu sembles être un garçon intelligent » me dit-il plus calmement.

Je ne voyais pas trop le lien entre le fait d'être intelligent et de ne pas consommer de la drogue mais bon je ne relevai pas.

« Sayang ? » ma mère arriva dans la salle des urgences presqu'en courant. Elle me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« J'ai reçu un message sur mon beeper me disant que tu étais là et que tu me cherchais. Que se passe-t-il ? J'étais très inquiète ».

« C'est Camille Maman. Je l'ai retrouvé chez elle inconsciente. Elle a consommé des drogues et…et elle a fait une overdose… ».

« Oh Mon Dieu... Mon Amour... je suis terriblement désolée que tu aies du vivre une telle chose » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

« Je vais aller me renseigner sur son état de santé » proposa le Dr Aldertree. « Quelqu'un a contacté sa famille ? »

« J'ai essayé de joindre son père à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès, je lui ai laissé des messages… »

« On peut contacter quelqu'un d'autre ? » insistât-il.

« Non il n'y a que son père et elle ».

« Très bien, je reviens » dit-il en s'en allant.

« Viens mon cœur, asseyons-nous et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé » me proposa ma mère.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire. Que j'avais rendez-vous avec Camille chez elle pour rompre et qu'en arrivant je l'ai retrouvée dans cet état.

« Se doutait-elle que ce rendez-vous était pour mettre fin à votre relation ? » me demanda ma mère, perplexe.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?...attends... tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle l'a fait sciemment ! » m'indignais-je.

« Je ne sais pas Mon Cœur mais Camille sait mieux que personne les ravages que peuvent causer la consommation de drogue alors je ne pense pense pas que ce soit un simple accident ».

Je réfléchis aux paroles de ma mère une minute. Il était vrai que Camille avait eu une enfance des plus merdiques. Sa mère était une toxicomane et son père trop souvent absent à cause de son travail s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Dès son son plus jeune âge, Camille s'était retrouvée livrée à elle-même. Un soir en rentrant de l'école, elle avait retrouvé sa mère morte dans sa chambre des suites d'une overdose…alors oui, les risques elle les connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Je soupirai de frustration, de lassitude et de désarroi.

« Maman je suis fatigué de tout ça. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie dans cet hôpital et ce plus tôt que prévu ! »

« Je sais Mon Amour mais Camille va s'en sortir tu verras. Les choses rentreront dans l'ordre » me rassurât-elle en me caressant la joue.

« Oui mais si c'était bien une tentative de suicide…un acte désespéré afin que je ne puisse pas je rompre avec elle, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je me sens tellement pris au piège maintenant !» me tourmentais-je en posant ma tête sur ses genoux comme quand j'étais petit.

Elle se mit à me caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Sayang, le chantage affectif n'est pas une chose saine. Ça démontre une perturbation mentale qu'il ne faut absolument pas que tu nourrisses ».

« Je sais bien Maman mais je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience non plus...»

« Et ce ne sera pas le cas enfin ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies ce genre de pensées. Mon Amour regarde-moi » m'ordonnât-elle.

Je me relevai.

« Écoute attentivement. Tu n'es pas responsable de Camille, de ses actes, de ses pensées. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa vie et encore moins de sa mort. Les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi. Ce sont les parents qui doivent endosser la responsabilité du bien-être de leurs enfants et même si ça m'attriste que Camille n'ait pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents suffisamment présents pour elle, ma priorité c'est toi. Tu es mon fils et il est hors de question que je te laisse porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, tu m'entends? Je sais que ton cœur est pur et que tu es quelqu'un de sensible mais Camille vient de nous prouver qu'elle était instable, qu'elle était devenue un danger pour elle-même et un danger pour toi. »

Ma mère ne pensait pas si bien dire, Camille était bel et bien un danger, un danger qui avait déjà frappé une première fois avant ce soir. Le Dr Aldertree était de retour accompagné d'un autre médecin.

« Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Herondale. Je suppose que tu es Magnus, le fils de Sarah »

« Bonsoir, euh oui » fis-je un peu surpris qu'elle puisse me connaitre.

« Tu as fait du bon travail en appliquant les gestes de premiers secours à ton ami. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie ».

Ma mère me regarda avec fierté.

« Tout le mérite lui revient, c'est elle qui me les a enseigné » expliquais-je en désignant ma mère. « Et Camille alors ? Comment va-t-elle? »

« Pour le moment, elle est encore inconsciente mais tout ira bien. Nous l'avons mise sous oxygène et perfusion et attendons les résultats de ses examens ».

J'hochai la tête, soulagé.

« Des nouvelles de sa famille ?» demanda le Dr Aldertree.

Au même moment Valentin Milano déboula dans la salle d'attente totalement paniqué. Parcourant la salle du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur ma mère et moi. Il accourut dans notre direction.

« Sarah, Magnus » nous salua-t-il.

« Bonsoir Valentin » lui répondit ma mère.

Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête. Le Dr Herondale prit la parole.

« Bonsoir, je suis le médecin qui a soigné Camille » se présenta-t-elle.

« Bonsoir, comment va ma fille? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Elle va bien. Par chance son ami ici présent a su lui porter les premiers soins et lui a sauvé la vie ».

Il me regarda.

« Magnus est son petit-ami » corrigea-t-il.

Je sentis une vague d'angoisse monter en moi. Le Dr Aldertree me regard très étonné par la nouvelle puis échangea un regard avec sa consœur.

« Ah... je ne savais pas… » répondit-elle. « Bien, je vais vous accompagner voir votre fille mais juste quelques minutes ».

« Très bien, merci » dit-il.

Et sur ce ils s'en allèrent.

« Sarah, je suis désolé mais nous devons aller nous préparer pour notre prochaine intervention » dit le Dr Aldertree en s'adressant à ma mère.

« Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite » lui répondit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

« Je dois reprendre mon service Sayang mais je reviens te voir très vite. Ça va aller ? »

« Oui Maman, je te remercie. Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi » me répondit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser dans mes cheveux.

Une fois seul, je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un SMS à Tessa afin de l'informer de la situation. C'était la meilleure amie de Camille après-tout, elle allait avoir besoin d'elle à son réveil. La nuit allait être longue pensais-je en soupirant...très longue.

**PDV Alec**

Installé dans la chambre de Max, j'attendais Magnus patiemment ou du moins impatiemment. Il était censé passer en sortant de chez Camille mais il était déjà 20h45 et je n'avais toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Ça ne prenait tout de même pas si longtemps de rompre avec quelqu'un! Ou peut-être que si ? Et si elle avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis ? Non…impossible. Magnus était amoureux de moi et je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui mais...et si elle lui avait fait du mal ? Cette nana était complètement folle après tout, elle avait bien essayé de me tuer. J'angoissais comme un dingue. J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment dès l'instant où il m'avait annoncé devoir se rendre chez elle. Là, j'étais cloué au lit à cause de ma jambe cassée et n'avais aucun moyen de faire quoique ce soit.

Putain! Toute cette situation m'agaçait !

« Salut frangin ».

Jace passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Izzy propose qu'on se fasse un marathon sur Netflix, t'es partant ? On te laissera le canapé » me dit-il.

« Ouais euh…j'attends Mag's en fait, il m'a dit qu'il passerait » lui expliquais-je en consultant mon téléphone.

_...toujours aucun signe de lui._

« Oooh je comprends! Je trouvais ça étrange qu'il ne vienne pas te rendre visite pour ton retour à la maison » fit Jace, pensif. « Mais, on peut toujours commencer le marathon en l'attendant, qu'en dis-tu? »

« J'sais pas trop… » lui répondis-je distraitement en regardant mon téléphone pour la énième fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es...bizarre... ».

Il s'installa sur le lit à mes côtés.

« Ça va mais c'est juste que Mag's devrait déjà être là, ça m'inquiète... ».

« Tu sais bien qu'il met toujours des plombes à se préparer, il ne devrait pas tarder tu verras » essaya de me rassurer Jace, sauf qu'il ne savait pas tout. Il lui manquait des données.

« Jace…Magnus avait rendez-vous avec Camille aujourd'hui pour rompre avec elle… ».

J'avais besoin de partager mes inquiétudes, cette angoisse me pesait trop. Mon frère me regarda avec un air interdit.

« Ah… » se contentât-il de répondre en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Sa réaction me mit hors de moi.

« Ça va Jace, je sais tout ! Je sais que c'est Camille qui a orchestré mon agression. Que vous êtes à la recherche de son complice, enfin si il y en a un car là, on a pas vraiment de preuve. Je sais aussi que vous avez décidé avec le groupe de faire justice vous-même et que c'est pour toutes ces raisons que Magnus devait attendre avant de rompre avec Camille. Je sais qu'il avait pour mission de l'espionner mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, nous, tout ce qu'on veut c'est aller de l'avant ! » explosais-je.

J'avais conscience que je m'énervais pour rien mais je m'en moquais, ça me faisait du bien de libérer ma frustration.

« Alec, il faut que ces salauds payent. Il faut que Camille paye ! »

« Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé ce que moi je voulais ? Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de résoudre la violence par la violence ! Et si au cours de cette vendetta, ils vous arrivaient quelque chose à votre tour, vous y avez pensé à ça ? »

« Ok ! Dans ce cas on raconte tout à la police ! Peu importe le moyen, je m'en fous mais tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça Alec ! Tu ne peux les laisser s'en tirer ainsi! Je sais que ce n'est pas comparable mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu un enfer, car nous aussi on a vécu notre enfer personnel quand tu as été retrouvé à moitié mort dans cette ruelle. Papa, Izzy, Max, Maman, le groupe, moi, on était tous au trente-sixième dessous et je ne te parle même pas de Magnus! Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, il était continuellement pris de nausées et de vomissements. La culpabilité le hantait jour et nuit et quand on a compris que c'était Camille qui était derrière tout ça, ce fut pire! Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, je ne sais pas dans quel état on l'aurait retrouvé ».

J'écoutais Jace, pétrifié. Je me doutais bien que ça avait été difficile pour eux mais ils ont toujours fait en sorte d'être courageux face à moi et d'agir normalement. Surement pour mon bien, pour ne pas que je me fasse d'inquiétude et pour me permettre de me concentrer uniquement sur mon rétablissement. Et Magnus…je savais qu'il avait eu peur de perdre mais j'étais loin de me douter que ça avait eu des répercussions aussi drastiques sur sa santé physique.

À cet instant, je sentis que j'avais terriblement besoin de le voir, de m'assurer qu'il allait bien, de l'avoir près de moi, de le toucher. Il me manquait atrocement et cette angoisse qui ne me quittait pas devenait insoutenable, j'avais besoin d'entendre au moins sa voix. J'attrapai mon téléphone presque frénétiquement puis composai son numéro précipitamment en faisant abstraction de mon frère qui me regardait comme si j'avais soudainement perdu l'esprit.

Il y eut une tonalité…puis deux…

« pitié décroche » le suppliais-je à haute voix.

...trois…quatre…cinq...je tombai sur le répondeur.

Je raccrochai. Au bord du précipice, j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

« Alec…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » me demanda Jace, lui aussi inquiet désormais face à mon comportement étrange.

« C'est Mag's que tu essaies de joindre ? » insistât-il.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je décrochai immédiatement.

_« Alexander... » _

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes afin de savourer le soulagement que me procurait le fait de pouvoir enfin entendre sa voix.

_« Salut… » lui dis-je dans un souffle « ...je m'inquiétais...tu devais passer après… »._

Jace continuait à me dévisager. Il semblait un peu perdu et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi je paniquais autant depuis toute à l'heure.

_« Oui, je sais… »._

Je l'entendis soupirer longuement.

_ « Je ne voulais te dire ça au téléphone mais… » _

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. _Il n'allait tout de même pas me dire qu'il ne quittait plus Camille_...Oh mon dieu...je sentais que j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer.

_« Me…me dire quoi ? »_ demandais-je la voix tremblante.

_Autant être fixé_, pensais-je.

_« Camille à fait une overdose due à une grosse consommation de drogue. Je l'ai retrouvé inconsciente chez elle…là je suis à l'hôpital, j'attends qu'elle se réveille »._

Il y eut un comme un court circuit dans mon cerveau. C'était peut-être crevard de ma part mais je n'éprouvais aucune compassion et cette nouvelle récemment apprise n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, si ce n'était qu'elle signifiait qu'il n'avait donc toujours pas pu rompre avec elle….

_« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je suis désolé de ce qui lui arrive mais ce serait un mensonge… »._

_« Je sais Alec et c'est normal… tu as vécu l'enfer à cause d'elle » _me dit-il compréhensif.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais sur le moment, j'aurais préféré l'entendre dire « qu'ON avait vécu l'enfer à cause d'elle » au lieu du « TU » utilisé. J'avais cette horrible sensation qu'on était plus en phase, il était là-bas à son chevet à elle et moi j'étais ici…seul. Il ne m'avait pas appelé _mon amour_ ou _mon ange_ une seule fois depuis le début de notre échange. J'avais peur et j'avais besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que cette histoire avec Camille n'allait rien changer entre nous, qu'il n'allait faire marche arrière…des larmes me brulaient les yeux mais je faisais mon possible pour les retenir.

_« Alexander...__ » me dit-il…« même au téléphone, je sens que tu es entrain de cogiter. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? __»_

Jace était là mais tant pis il fallait que je sache. Le doute était insoutenable.

_« Tu… « bafouillais-je « tu as changé d'avis à propos de nous ? »_

Je vis mon frère froncer les sourcils puis écarquiller les yeux.

_« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non Mon Amour ! »_ s'indigna Magnus à l'autre bout du fil.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

_« Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

J'hésitai un moment mais finis par lui dire la vérité.

_« Je…je ne sais pas. D'habitude tu es plus chaleureux quand on se parle au téléphone…là je te trouve distant…puis maintenant qu'il y a cette histoire avec Camille…le fait qu'elle ait failli mourir…peut-être que… »_

_« Peut-être que quoi ? »_ me coupa-t-il sèchement _« tu t'es dit qu'étant donné que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi quand tu étais sur ton lit de mort, ça allait être la même chose pour Camille? Tu n'es pas sérieux Alexander ! C'est cette image là que tu as de moi ? »_

_Merde_…j'avoue que dit ainsi…ça le faisait passer pour un salaud égoïste et sans cœur et donnait l'impression que ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas sincères alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je pensais. Il fallait que je rattrape ma connerie et vite. Je sentais bien que je l'avais mis en colère et probablement blessé.

Je jetai un regard en biais à Jace. C'était vraiment gênant de discuter de tout ça devant lui mais visiblement il ne semblait pas décider à m'accorder un peu d'intimité...il ne perdait pas une miette de ma discussion avec Magnus.

_« Mag's écoute... je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »._

_« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire... » _me sermonnât-il sans se démonter.

_« Mais je ne le pensais pas ! Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas douter de toi. C'est juste que j'ai peur et que je suis inquiet. Je n'aime pas te savoir près d'elle et... j'angoisse à l'idée de te perdre... »_ rajoutais-je plus doucement.

Jace avait maintenant les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, là c'était évident qu'il avait compris. J'entendis Magnus prendre une profonde inspiration.

_« Tu ne me perdras pas »_ me dit-il d'une voix plus calme. _« Jamais. Je suis fou de toi Alexander et au fond de toi tu le sais. Je peux comprendre que la situation soit perturbante mais tu n'as pas le droit de douter de moi, de douter de mes sentiments pour toi. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Je t'aime Mon Ange et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi »._

_« J'ai confiance en toi, j__e te le jure...et moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai été stupide, pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû douter. Sans toi à mes côtés, je perds tous mes repères… j'ai paniqué »._

_« Je serais bientôt là et n'oublie pas que même loin nos cœurs continuent de battre à l'unisson. C'était vrai pour notre amitié et ça l'est d'autant plus pour notre amour. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je vais rompre avec Camille aujourd'hui. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, on se voit juste après, entendu Mon Ange ? »_

_« D'accord, il me tarde de te voir Bébé... »._

_« Moi aussi... à très vite. Je fais au mieux __»._

Rassuré, je re-déposai mon téléphone. Jace me regardait, médusé.

« Non mais je rêve ! Quel petit cachotier ! » s'écria-t-il à travers la chambre « Mag's et toi vous vous êtes enfin décidé ! »

« Chuuuuuut ! Arrête de hurler bon sang ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Attends voir, comment ça _enfin_ ? » demandais-je.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire narquois comme si j'étais idiot.

« Bah quoi, ça fait des années que je vous observe tous les deux. J'avais remarqué que tu craquais pour lui et à mon avis tu craquais pour lui avant même de réellement comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour toi ».

Je regardais mon frère qui faisait preuve, tout à coup, d'une grande perspicacité. Il avait raison... peut-être qu'à l'époque je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était car nous étions que des gosses mais j'éprouvais déjà des sentiments profonds pour Magnus.

« Oui…c'est possible » admis-je toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi Alec. Tu mérites d'être enfin heureux auprès de celui que tu aimes et je sais que Mag's sera parfait pour toi... que vous serez parfait l'un pour l'autre. Il a été le meilleur ami que tu pouvais rêver d'avoir et maintenant il sera le meilleur des petits-amis, j'en suis convaincu.

Ses mots m'allèrent droit au coeur.

« Merci beaucoup Jace » lui répondis-je ému.

Il me serra dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mes plâtres.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe avec cette folle de Camille ? Je t'ai entendu parler d'elle » me demandât-il après une minute.

« Mag's l'a trouvé en train de faire une overdose...visiblement elle avait consommé une grande quantité de drogue » dis-je platement comme si je lui donnais l'heure.

Jace n'eut aucune réaction. On n'était pas frère pour rien, pensais-je.

« Comme par hasard elle fait une overdose pile au moment où Magnus a prévu de la larguer… » constatât-il.

Je ne relevai pas mais moi aussi j'y avais pensé. Elle avait probablement manigancé tout ça, encore un de ses plans pour garder Magnus. Elle était allée jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie pour retenir une personne qui ne voulait même plus d'elle…c'était complètement hallucinant. Elle était assurément dérangée et allait jouer la carte de la fragilité en prenant Magnus par les sentiments sachant que son abnégation était l'une de ses qualités mais à mes yeux c'était aussi l'une de ses faiblesses surtout devant une manipulatrice comme Camille.

Fin du chapitre 13.

_Alors qui avait trouvé ce que Camille manigançait ? Bientôt la suite, à très vite ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 14. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 14

**PDV Magnus**

Rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche, j'étais soulagé que la conversation avec Alec n'ait pas trop dégénéré. En tant que meilleurs amis, on avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre, il fallait absolument qu'on atteigne ce même niveau de confiance au sein notre relation de couple. J'avais conscience que la tâche risquait d'être ardue car on était encore en phase d'adaptation. On se redécouvrait et la jalousie, le manque d'assurance et les doutes ne faisaient que compliquer les choses mais j'étais convaincu qu'on s'en sortirait. Alec et moi étions soudés et liés par notre amour, par notre besoin presque viscéral d'être ensemble. J'espérais que rien ne nous serait insurmontable.

« Magnus ? »

Pris dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu arriver le Dr Herondale.

« Oh pardon, j'étais ailleurs » m'excusais-je.

« Pas de problème, Camille est réveillée…tu devrais aller la voir, chambre 612 » me dit-elle en me faisant un sourire amical.

« D'accord, merci ».

Je me levai et partis en direction de la chambre de Camille.

Allongée sur son lit, elle avait repris des couleurs. Une perfusion était toujours appliquée à son bras mais elle n'était plus sous oxygène. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle me vit entrer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je pris place sur le fauteuil situé à côté du lit.

« Alors...comment te sens-tu ? » lui demandais-je pour entamer la conversation.

« Mieux, maintenant que tu es près de moi » me répondit-elle.

_Génial_...ça n'allait pas du tout être facile de le lui annoncer..

Je poussai un long soupire de frustration.

_Pense à Alec Mag's, respire et pense à lui_…m'encourageais-je.

« Camille, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça mais c'était stupide. Tu voulais mourir c'est ça ? C'était une tentative de suicide ? » lui demandais-je sans détour, ce que je regrettai aussitôt.

_La rupture Mag's! Concentre-toi sur la rupture ! _

Pourquoi lui posais-je toutes ces questions moi aussi !? Ce que je pouvais être agaçant à toujours m'inquiéter pour tout le monde ! Camille n'était plus mon problème. Ma mère avait raison, je ne suis pas responsable d'elle.

Elle m'observa un moment puis se décida à me répondre même si les réponses ne m'intéressaient plus vraiment.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je me sentais seule et je voulais juste tout oublier pendant un moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi…mais tu es arrivé Mon Cœur et tu m'as sauvé. Je sais que notre relation bat un peu de l'ail depuis quelques temps mais on va pouvoir effacer cette mauvaise phase et tout recommencer. Je t'aime tellement, je ferais tout pour que ça aille de nouveau entre nous, pour qu'on se retrouve comme avant ».

Plus Camille parlait ; plus le dégout m'envahissait. Chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé me donnait envie de vomir et de lui sauter à la gorge…oui les deux.

Comment osait-elle dire qu'elle m'aimait après ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Alexander?! Sachant à quel point il compte pour moi ! C'est ÇA qu'elle appelait aimer ?! La colère monta en moi féroce et puissante, il était grand temps qu'elle arrête son petit jeu pervers.

« Tu ne fais que mentir Camille… » crachais-je avec aversion.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? Mon cœur... je te le jure, je t'aime ce n'est pas un mensonge et… »

« Ferme-là ! » l'assenais-je.

Elle eut un petit sursaut de surprise. J'étais complètement hors de moi maintenant, elle me prenait vraiment pour un con ma parole !

« Dis-moi une chose Camille… » commençais-je.

La tonalité de ma voix était froide et menaçante, mon visage était crispé, faire semblant je n'y arrivais plus.

« C'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu as engagé des types pour fait tabasser Alec ? Hein ? C'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu as failli le faire tuer ! » hurlais-je.

Je la vis pâlir .

« Oui je sais que c'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça ! Tu lui as envoyé un SMS de mon téléphone pour l'attirer dans cette ruelle sordide ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour l'atteindre ! Et dire que pendant que tu me plantais un couteau dans le dos, j'étais en train de te baiser ! Ça m'écœure ! TU ME DEGOUTES CAMILLE ! »

Je lâchais enfin toute la frustration et toute la colère que j'avais trop longtemps retenu.

« Toi et moi c'est terminé tu entends ? Il n'y a plus rien ! Tout ce qui me restait de sentiment pour toi c'est transformé en rancœur. Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie aimer car tu en es tout bonnement incapable! Je te préviens Camille, plus jamais tu ne referas de mal à Alec, j'y veillerai personnellement ».

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais je m'en foutais. Elle méritait que chacun des mots que j'avais prononcé la transperce et la fasse souffrir.

« Mag's… » dit-elle entre deux sanglots « je t'en supplie... ne fait pas ça, c'est pour nous que j'ai fait tout ça, Alec était une menace pour… »

« Ça suffit Camille ! » la coupais-je. « Je t'interdis de parler de lui, je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom ! La seule menace que je vois ici c'est toi ! Tu as toujours été jalouse de mon lien avec lui, de notre amitié et c'est pour cette raison que tu as voulu me l'enlever mais je vais te dire une bonne chose, tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est de nous rendre plus fort, plus unis et plus lié que jamais ! Ce qui se passe entre Alec et moi va bien au-delà de ta compréhension, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne! ».

Sur ce je m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand le Dr Herondale arriva.

« J'espère ne pas vous interrompre… j'ai les résultats des examens…mais je peux repasser » dit-elle, gênée.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable et probablement qu'elle avait entendu nos éclats de voix. Son regard n'arrêtait pas de passer de Camille à moi. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges, les joues striées de larmes, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle avait pleuré et ce, par ma faute.

« Vous pouvez rester, je m'en allais » dis-je en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

« En fait, je dois vous parler à tous les deux » dit-elle.

Confus, je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin que je reste.

« Écoutez Dr Herondale, Camille et moi venons de rompre alors peu importe ce que vous avez à dire sur son état de santé ça ne m'intéresse pas. Vous devriez demander à son père de venir ».

« Magnus… » commença Camille.

Je la foudroyai du regard. Le Dr Herondale s'avança vers moi et mit une main sur mon épaule, elle me regarda tristement.

« Magnus, reste juste une minute s'il te plait, ça ne sera pas long ».

Son regard m'interpella. Je finis par capituler en me réinstallant dans le fauteuil, non pas sans montrer avant des signes d'exaspération et d'agacement. Le Dr Herondale était une collègue de ma mère, je ne devais pas me montrer impoli. Puis au vu de son insistance, ça devait être assez important. Néanmoins j'étais anxieux, j'essayai de faire abstraction de l'alarme qui retentissait en moi.

« Camille, en te faisant passer les examens nous avons constaté que tu avais un taux d'HCG élevé, nous avons donc fait des analyses complémentaires et nos doutes se sont confirmés. Tu es enceinte de pratiquement 3 semaines… ».

Un silence pire que la de mort s'installa dans la chambre.

Je n'osais plus bouger, je n'osais plus respirer…non ce n'était pas possible, c'était forcément un cauchemar…un putain de cauchemar dont j'allais me réveiller. Enceinte?…Camille était... enceinte? Elle…était...

Tout à coup, je me sentis mal. Oh non... ça recommençait. Palpitations, sueurs froides, nausées…j'allais... . D'un bond je me levai et courus aux toilettes tout en maudissant le fait que mes émotions psychiques se matérialisaient directement en manifestations physiques. Une fois les spasmes calmés cinq minutes plus tard, je m'assis sur le carrelage froid, la tête entre les jambes. Un bourdonnement sourd me vrillait le crâne. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ! On avait couché qu'UNE SEULE FOIS sans préservatif ! Une putain de malheureuse petite fois…et puis elle m'avait dit qu'elle prenait la pilule ! Ce que j'ai pu être con ! Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un autre de ses mensonges ! Je me relevai précipitamment, me lavai les mains puis sortis de la salle de bain prêt à en découdre avec Camille mais m'arrêtai net en voyant qu'elle aussi était en train de vider ses tripes dans une bassine que lui tenait le Dr Herondale.

« Ok les enfants » nous dit-elle « je vais aller chercher vos parents. Cette nouvelle vous a beaucoup bouleversé et c'est tout à fait normal. Vous allez avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible, je reviens tout de suite » nous dit-elle en emportant la bassine pleine.

Camille n'osait pas me regarder, elle semblait en état de choc. Je l'observais attentivement et essayant de trouver chez elle une preuve qu'elle était en train de jouer la comédie mais ne vis rien. Soit elle était très douée, soit elle était vraiment secouée.

Je me réinstallai dans le fauteuil.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu prenais la pilule…encore un de tes mensonges j'imagine » lui dis-je en la fixant du regard.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi puis se mit à me fixer également. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent de rage.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti ! JE PRENDS la pilule ! » hurlât-elle.

« Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu ça ? Je t'écoute ! » hurlais-je à mon tour.

« J'en sais rien ok ! J'ai…j'ai peut-être oublié de la prendre une ou deux fois. J'étais perturbée par rapport à notre relation qui déclinait, par rapport à toi qui passait tout ton temps au chevet d'Alec ! »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi !? Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que c'est de MA faute si tu as oublié de prendre TA putain de pilule ! Et puis à qui la faute si j'ai dû passer tout mon temps libre au chevet d'Alec hein?! Qui l'a mis dans cet état ?! »

Je voyais rouge, j'étais furieux, hors de moi et révolté. J'essayai de me calmer mais je ne contrôlais plus rien.

« On va faire comment nous maintenant avec un gosse ? Comment va-t-on s'en occuper ? On est encore qu'au lycée bordel ! On est encore nous-mêmes que des gamins et toi tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice qui a eu le pire des modèles maternels ! »

« Je veux le garder. Je veux faire mieux que ma mère… » lâcha-t-elle subitement alors que j'en avais encore gros sur le cœur.

Je fermai les yeux puis pris plusieurs respirations profondes...très profondes. _Non mais je rêve...il ne manquait plus que ça..._

« Cet enfant n'est pas un cobaye Camille, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Tu as déjà failli le tuer avec ton overdose, tu commences très bien... » lâchais-je la voix haineuse.

Mon coup de poignard fit mouche.

« Je ne le savais pas ! » s'offusquât-elle.

« Je m'en contrefous Camille, mais si on décide de faire ça, je te jure que tu n'as pas intérêt à faire un seul pas de travers ».

« Tu me menaces ? »

« Prends le comme tu veux...menace, avertissement ou que sais-je. Je te rappelle que la prison te pend au nez, un mot d'Alexander et on déballe tout à la police ».

Je me levai et avançai vers la sortie. Main sur la poignée, je marquai un arrêt.

« Et juste au cas où dans ton esprit tordu, tu t'imaginerais que grâce à cette grossesse tu allais pouvoir faire pression sur moi afin qu'on se remette ensemble, écoute bien, ça ne change ABSOLUMENT RIEN. D'ailleurs pour le moment, rien ne m'assure que cet enfant soit de moi, tu m'as déjà trompé auparavant ».

« Ça, c'est une chose qu'on pourra facilement prouver » me répondit-elle froidement, piqué au vif.

« Oh ça, tu peux en être sûr…on le vérifiera » dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Je sortis de l'hôpital en courant , une fois dans ma voiture je me mis à frapper le volant de toutes mes forces. J'étais déchainé et criais de rage, des larmes de frustration commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je n'avais que 18 ans bordel, je ne pouvais pas devenir père ! Je laissai exploser mon chagrin. Le sort continuait à s'acharner contre moi, après ce qui était arrivé à Alec je devais maintenant affronter ça…soudainement une autre vérité me frappa. Alec. J'allais devoir le lui dire…j'allais devoir lui annoncer que non seulement Camille était enceinte mais aussi qu'il y avait de forte chance que cet enfant soit de moi. J'avais fait croire à Camille que j'en doutais afin de la blesser mais au fond ça collait, elle en était à 3 semaines…ça collait avec cette nuit…la pire nuit de toute ma vie.

Garé devant la maison des Lightwood une heure plus tard, j'avais atteint le summum de la nervosité. Mes mains étaient moites et tremblaient. Il était tard...presque 23h déjà mais j'avais promis à Alec que je passerais puis je ne voulais pas garder cette histoire de grossesse pour moi une seconde de plus. Il fallait qu'il le sache avant que Camille trouve un moyen de tirer un quelconque avantage de la situation sauf que je paniquai. Comment allait-il réagir ? Cette situation nous dépassait totalement. Notre relation allait encore être mise à rude épreuve et j'allais devoir en assumer les conséquences. M'armant de courage je composai son numéro; la mort dans l'âme je lançai l'appel. Il décrocha aussitôt.

« Hey Mon Amour… » répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

« Mon Ange…je suis devant. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué je... ».

« Entre du côté de la piscine » me répondit-il sans hésiter « mes parents m'ont installé dans la chambre de Max, la baie vitrée n'est pas verrouillée. »

« Très bien, j'arrive » dis-je en raccrochant.

Je descendis de ma voiture, la verrouillai puis m'appuyai quelques secondes contre la portière. Le vent était glacial mais vivifiant. Moi qui détestait le froid, j'avais envie de rester planter là toute la nuit afin d'échapper à mon destin. Prenant une énième inspiration, je rejoignis Alec en priant de toutes mes forces pour que je ne me sois pas trompé…pour que notre amour naissant soit suffisamment solide pour surmonter ce qui allait suivre.

**PDV Alec**

J'étais littéralement mort de fatigue mais mon besoin de voir Magnus était plus fort et plus important. La chambre de Max possédait une grande porte baie vitrée coulissante qui donnait directement accès à la terrasse de la piscine. C'était vraiment pratique car on pouvait ainsi facilement y accéder et en sortir sans être obligé de passer par l'intérieur de la maison.

Magnus, plus beau que jamais, arriva. Mon coeur déborda littéralement de joie en le voyant enfin apparaitre. Il semblait exténué et légèrement crispé. J'imaginais que la situation qu'il venait de vivre avec Camille n'avait été simple à gérer.

« Bonsoir toi » dit-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta un moment pour observer les lieux bien qu'on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. J'avais uniquement laissé allumer une lampe de chevet qui diffusait une douce lumière chaude et apaisante.

« Ton frère est sacrément accro » remarquât-il amusé en regardant la déco qui était à 90 % sur le thème tennistique.

« Oui » dis-je en souriant « le pire c'est que j'ai l'interdiction formelle de décrocher quoique ce soit !».

« Il est dur en affaire ce petit gars » plaisantât-il en me rejoignant sur le lit.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Mon Ange, tu n'imagines même pas » me dit-il en soupirant.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Bébé » lui répondis-je.

Il essayait de le cacher mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait le teint pâle et ses traits étaient toujours tendus. Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes hanches et repartit en direction de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Progressivement, il m'allongea sur le dos puis me surplomba de tout son corps tout en prenant soin de ne pas rompre notre baiser. Il m'embrassait avec avidité, sa langue tournoyant autour de la mienne, la suçotant et la mordillant. Il était tellement habile et savait exactement quoi faire et comment le faire. Lentement, il bascula son bassin vers l'avant dans un frottement langoureux. Je sentis mon sexe s'ériger au rythme de ses mouvements. Je commençai haleter de plaisir tant ses frictions me faisaient perdre la tête. Je déplaçai ma main sur ses fesses et fis une légère pression pour l'inciter à accentuer ses mouvements de hanches. Son sexe en érection frottait délicieusement contre le mien, je mourrais d'envie de faire disparaitre les barrières vestimentaires qui nous séparait.

« Alexander ... » me chuchotât-il à l'oreille « tu es tellement réactif à mes baisers, à mes caresses, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te faire l'amour là tout de suite ».

Ses mots m'embrasèrent comme un brasier. Un désir brute et ardent fit frissonner mon corps. Sa bouche se déplaçait maintenant au creux de mon cou puis remontait sur la courbe de ma mâchoire tandis que ses mains me caressaient le bas du ventre. Je n'étais plus que sensations. J'en avais tellement envie moi aussi. Envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, envie de le sentir en moi...

Magnus soupira lourdement puis lentement bascula sur le côté. Là, c'était certain que quelque chose le tracassait.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » commença-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

Je me redressai puis m'installai de manière à être adossé à la tête de lit, il m'imita. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je vis que ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. Mon corps se raidit instinctivement.

« Hey Mon Amour » lui dis-je en essuyant une larme qui s'apprêtaient à couler « tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, peu importe ce qui te met dans cet état on l'affrontera ensemble, je te le promets ».

Il fit un petit rire sans joie tout en secouant la tête.

« Je sais que tu le penses Mon Ange mais tu risques de changer d'avis quand je t'aurais tout dit ».

Je le regardai sans comprendre, pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Brusquement, il se leva puis il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Visiblement, il ne savait pas comment aborder cette chose qui le tracassait. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi, je commençais à paniquer.

« Tu me rends nerveux » lui dis-je « je t'en prie parle-moi ».

Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux puis s'arrêta. Lentement, je le vis prendre appui sur la commode de Max situé prêt de la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« Camille est enceinte... » lachât-il d'une voix blanche.

Le temps se mit sur pause. Mon corps se figea. Pris d'un sentiment d'effroi, j'avais l'impression qu'il venait de me tirer une balle en plein cœur, ce qui dans un sens était le cas. Un silence pesant régnait désormais en maître dans la pièce. Il était lourd, assourdissant et étouffant. J'avais envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait, j'avais envie de pleurer mais mes larmes ne coulaient pas, j'étais comme enfermé à l'intérieur de moi-même. Les mains moites, j'avais la sensation de manquer d'air et de suffoquer, j'avais des sueurs froides...cette pièce était oppressante, je ne pouvais plus la supporter.

« Mag's...ouvre la fenêtre… j'ai…j'ai besoin d'air » articulais-je difficilement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui demande ça, après la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

« Quoi ? Mais…il gèle dehors et tu es en survêtement…tu vas… »

« Putain Mag's, ouvre cette foutue fenêtre !» m'agaçais-je tout en essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

Il s'exécuta, en prenant soin avant de récupérer un plaid dans la commode et de me le tendre au passage. Nous étions début mars et il ne devait pas faire plus de 6 degrés à cette heure reculée de la nuit mais l'air froid qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre me fit du bien, j'avais l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Magnus mit ses mains dans ses poches et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même. en frissonnant. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici, il ne s'était toujours pas acclimaté aux températures de cette saison. À chaque hiver, il pestait en disant que ce pays allait finir par le tuer. Un sourire attendrissant illumina mon visage en repensant à la manie qu'il avait de toujours exagérer les choses.

« Viens te mettre sous la couverture avec moi » lui proposais-je.

Deuxième regard étonné de sa part.

« Alec…as-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Camille… parce que là… »

« J'ai très bien entendu » l'interrompis-je « tu viens ou tu préfères rester là à mourir de froid? » le rabrouais-je.

« Je n'ai pas froid » niât-il en refoulant un frisson qui venait tout juste de le trahir.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour autant. Je savais qu'il était sur ses gardes étant donné que je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot sur cette histoire de grossesse.

« Il y a t-il une infime chance que ce ne soit pas toi le père... » finis-je par lui demander.

Il soupira.

« J'ai prévu de faire un test de paternité dès que possible mais il y a peu de doute... ».

J'accusai le coup...encore une fois.

« Je ne pensais pas vous en étiez à ce stade…coucher sans protection... » fis-je avec une pointe d'amertume.

Cette conversation me donnait vraiment la nausée.

« Ce n'est pas le cas...c'est arrivé qu'une fois. J'avais oublié de prendre des préservatifs et elle était censé prendre la pilule alors je me suis dit que je ne risquais pas grand-chose…mais j'avais tort. Je lui ai fait confiance et j'ai été stupide. Quand on dit qu'une seule fois suffit pour gâcher sa vie…c'est vrai… ».

« Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus… » l'accablais-je d'un ton glacial et cassant.

Camille avait donné le coup de grâce. Elle avait trouvé l'arme ultime contre laquelle je ne pourrais jamais lutter même si je le voulais.

« Alec, j'ai merdé. Je sais que c'est la pire chose que j'aurais pu te faire subir. Je suis conscient du mal que je suis en train de te faire et je me déteste pour ça...tes seules préoccupations devraient être le bac, postuler dans des universités pour la prochaine rentrée, guérir totalement et refaire des concerts avec le groupe, sortir et t'amuser… ».

« Ça devrait être aussi les tiennes ! Tu n'as que 18 ans !» lui rappelais-je d'un ton cinglant.

J'étais bouleversé et en colère. Je lui en voulais de nous faire ça, je lui en voulais d'avoir été aussi stupide, je lui en voulais de me faire vivre une chose pareille alors que notre histoire d'amour venait à peine de commencer…

« Tu as tout gâché Magnus… » murmurais-je d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Des larmes libératrices commencèrent enfin à couler sur mes joues. J'avais des bleus à l'âme, la peine et le chagrin m'ensevelissait six pieds sous terre.

« Je t'en supplie Alec…on trouvera une solution…on… »

« Quelle solution ? » le coupais-je la mâchoire serré « Tu vas peut-être demander à Camille d'avorter ? Toi ?! » dis-je en riant jaune devant l'incrédulité de mes propos. « Ou faire adopter le bébé à la naissance ? Parce qu'entre nous se sont les seules solutions qui s'offrent à toi et nous savons tous les deux que tu seras incapable d'envisager l'une ou l'autre ! ».

Je savais que c'était horrible de ma part de faire passer ses valeurs et ses convictions pour de la faiblesse. Que je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir de ne pas envisager d'abandonner cet enfant mais l'idée de penser qu'il sera lié à Camille à jamais me rendait complètement malade.

Des larmes de tristesse et de désespoir s'échappèrent des yeux vert-doré de Magnus. Je l'avais blessé et m'en voulais terriblement pour ça sauf que moi aussi je l'étais. J'avais moi-même trop mal pour lui dire quoique ce soit de réconfortant. Il était la personne qui me rendait le plus heureux sur cette terre mais aussi la personne qui pouvait me faire souffrir le plus comme en cette instant.

Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde comment pourrais-je supporter ça ? Comment pourrais-je accepter que celle qui avait attenté à ma vie, celle qui m'avait fait vivre un enfer sans nom, celle à cause de qui on avait failli m'arracher mon innocence et ma joie de vivre soit aussi celle qui donnera à Magnus la seule chose que je ne serais jamais capable de lui offrir…non c'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'en avais assez, assez de souffrir, assez d'avoir mal, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Alec…je ne peux pas… » confessât-il dans l'obscurité qui nous envahissait.

Mon cœur saignait. Je ne voulais pas le perdre moi non plus mais je ne voyais pas d'issus favorable à toute cette situation. La seule solution serait l'avortement mais je savais que si je le contraignais à prendre cette décision, il en souffrirait et à la longue il finirait par me détester et à se détester lui-même et si je décidais malgré tout de rester à ses côtés avec Camille dans sa vie, plus cet enfant qui représentait, que je le veuille ou non, le fruit de cet amour qu'ils ont longtemps partagé, c'est moi qui finirait par me détester.

« Je ne vais pas être capable de supporter tout ça Magnus…tu...tu m'en demandes trop… » lui avouais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Le regard de Magnus me transperça dans la nuit. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une détermination nouvelle. Franchissant l'espace qui nous séparait depuis le début de cette douloureuse discussion, il me rejoignit sur le lit d'un pas déterminé et me prit la main. Son contact me bouleversa tout comme la lueur supplique dans son regard.

« Je sais que je t'en demande trop …et oui tu as raison, je serais incapable d'abandonner cet enfant. Alexander, tu connais mieux que personne ma position sur l'avortement et quant à l'adoption je suis conscient que grâce à elle de nombreux orphelins ont une vie meilleure mais comment pourrais-je vivre en paix et défendre cette cause en sachant que moi-même j'aurais abandonné un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à la vie, un enfant qui ne devrait pas avoir à payer pour mes erreurs. Rien n'efface la douleur et ne comble le vide que ressent un enfant qui a été abandonné par ses parents. Quand je repense à ce que Clary a vécu, à ses cauchemars, à ma mère qui ne peut plus enfanter…je ne pourrais jamais prendre la décision que tu voudrais que je prenne …je suis désolé...»

Evidemment, je savais tout ça et je commençais un peu à regretter d'avoir été aussi égoïste. J'avais vu cet enfant à naitre comme un fardeau, comme la chose qui unirait Camille et Magnus pour la vie, comme une chose qui allait nous détruire Magnus et moi mais il avait raison peu importait les circonstances, les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à payer pour les erreurs de leurs parents. C'était Camille la fautive dans toute cette histoire et Magnus avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Cet enfant lui, n'avait rien demandé, je n'avais pas le droit de le condamner à mort avant même sa naissance, il était une victime… tout comme moi.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je finis par me blottir dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur, j'avais besoin de sentir les battements de son cœur, de m'assurer qu'ils battaient toujours à l'unisson avec les miens. J'avais beau lui en vouloir, la vérité était que j'étais complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de cet homme et qu' il m'était tout simplement impossible d'être aussi près de lui et de lui résister.

« On devient quoi nous dans tout ça ? » lui demandais-je d'une petite voix triste. « Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette relation. Camille et toi allez avoir un enfant…je suis celui qui est de trop dans cette équation ».

« Il n'y a pas de Camille et moi. J'ai rompu avec elle Mon Ange. Il n'y a pas plus que toi et moi et jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de moi »

La fin de se phrase me ramena quelques semaines en arrière. Du jour où on avait décidé de prendre nos distances pour lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec Camille – quelle connerie d'ailleurs. Il m'avait dit que si on avait été en couple jamais il ne m'aurait laissé partir. Sur le moment, je pensais qu'il plaisantait mais aujourd'hui je réalisais qu'il le pensait vraiment. Je sortis du confort de ses bras afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je venais de réaliser autre chose. Il avait rompu avec Camille, même en apprenant qu'elle était probablement enceinte de lui, il l'avait quitté et était venu me retrouver…une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans mes yeux.

« Mon Amour » me dit-il en se rapprochant lentement de mes lèvres. « Je ne nous abandonnerais jamais. Peu importe les épreuves, sache que quand tu n'auras plus la force de lutter, je me battrais pour nous deux, quand tu auras des doutes, je serais la voix qui saura te redonner confiance et espoir, tant que tu m'aimeras, tant que tu seras à mes côtés, j'aurais les armes nécessaires pour tout affronter, tu es mon roque et je saurais te prouver, à chaque instant, que mon monde c'est toi et que sans toi je ne vis plus qu'à moitié ».

J'en restais sans voix. La déclaration de Magnus me toucha en plein cœur et chassa mes derniers doutes. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et fit passer dans ce baiser, toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenti cette dernière heure. Peur, désespoir, désir, colère, doute, frustration, amour, espoir, passion. Seul lui était capable de me faire plonger dans un tel maelström d'émotions en si peu de temps. Je me sentais vivant à ses côtés…oui complètement vivant.

« Bébé, je t'aime tellement » lui dis-je en continuant à dévorer ses lèvres « reste avec moi cette nuit… ».

Il rompit notre baiser et me regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'était la première fois que le voyait faire ça, et ce petit geste me faisait totalement craquer.

« Alexander…je ne sais pas si je serais capable de passer toute une nuit avec toi sans… » il ne termina pas sa phrase mais je compris.

« Ce serait plutôt une moitié de nuit vu qu'il est déjà une heure du matin puis… on pourrait peut-être l'envisager… ».

Il se mit à me scruter intensément avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Tu ferais ça ici toi ? Dans la chambre de ton frère ? »

Je rougis. Non…très mauvaise idée en fait...

« D'accord, mais reste quand même s'il te plaît. Je veux passer la nuit dans tes bras…après tout ce qui vient de se passer, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte maintenant » le suppliais-je.

« Comment puis-je dire non à ces yeux-là...entendu je reste. Je vais envoyer un message à ma mère afin la prévenir. À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit avoir appris la nouvelle pour Camille, autant ne pas lui causer plus de tracas ».

En bon fils consciencieux, il prit son portable et envoya un long message à sa mère puis il se leva et referma la fenêtre en me jetant un regard en biais.

_Une vraie chance si on ne tombait pas malade avec mes bêtises_, pensais-je.

Il retira ses chaussures, se déshabilla puis prit un bas de jogging dans la commode et un tee-shirt. Je le regardais faire avec convoitise pendant tout ce temps par dessus mon plaid.

« Mon amour, arrête de me regarder ainsi… » me dit-il d'une voix suave tout en enfilant son bas de survêt'.

Ses yeux de chat semblaient étinceler dans la nuit et deviner clairement mes pensées. Je me mis à rougir furieusement. J'étais attiré par lui comme le papillon était attiré par la flamme..l'effet qu'il me faisait était tout simplement scandaleux...je voulais bien me brûler les ails un million de fois si cela me permettait de continuer à ressentir ce tourbillon indescriptible.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras précautionnent, ma tête posée sur son torse écoutant les battements de son cœur, sa main sous mon tee-shirt me caressant doucement le flan, je fus envahi par un sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité qui était bienvenue après les angoisses et frustrations de tout à l'heure. Il était inutile de se voiler la face ou de lutter, mon amour pour Magnus me collait à la peau, il était inconditionnel et ineffable. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui. J'étais prêt à tout endurer pour des moments comme celui-ci, lover dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Mon Ange » me dit-il en glissant progressivement sa main sous mon bas de survêt' et ce jusqu'à mon sexe.

« Je t'aime aussi Mon Amour » lui dis-je en fermant les yeux et en me laissant porter par les vagues de plaisirs que me procurait ses caresses.

Fin du Chapitre 14.

_J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire la partie sur nos deux tourtereaux car je voulais vraiment réussir à retranscrire l'ambiance et toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans leur esprit à cet instant, c'est clairement un moment important dans leur relation alors j'espère avoir réussi le pari. Bientôt la suite ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir rassurée sur la qualité de ma rédaction. Ma mission est accomplie si je réussis à vous faire ressentir les émotions de nos personnages et visiblement c'est le cas alors un énorme merci à tous._

_**Caladhiel91** : Un grand merci pour tes reviews que j'adore lire ! Oui Camille est complètement folle et ça risque de ne pas s'arranger. Pour la première fois de notre couple Malec faudra encore un peu patienter ;) _

_**Nagron** : Merci encore pour ton soutien et tes reviews. Tu as bien cerné Camille, dans son esprit (un peu dérangé lol) si elle ne peut avoir Magnus personne ne l'aura._

_**Shaniice** : Je t'avoue qu'à un moment, moi aussi j'ai cru que j'allais les faire rompre lol. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'adviendra cette grossesse, je ne suis pas du genre à faire dans la facilité mais sait-on jamais si ça devient trop compliqué à écrire…je ne sais pas… on verra ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :)._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Chapitre 15

**PDV Alec**

Chaudement blottis dans les bras de Magnus, nos jambes entremêlés malgré mon plâtre, je repensais à la nuit dernière.

Mon Amour était encore endormi à mes côtés, redressant légèrement la tête, j'admirai son beau visage, ses traits fins et surtout sa magnifique bouche dont j'avais découvert les pouvoirs magiques la veille...

**Flash Back**

Haletant, je me laissais transporter par les sensations que me procurait les caresses de Magnus sur mon intimité. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de mon cou, y déposa un léger baiser, puis retirant mon tee-shirt, continua sa descente en direction de mon torse, mes tétons, mon ventre, il refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il mordilla légèrement . Sa main enroulée autour de mon sexe bougeait en de amples mouvements de va et vient. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis passa un doigt sur mon urètre en récoltant au passage une perle de plaisir pré-éjaculatoire. Lentement et sans me quitter des yeux, je le vis porter son doigt à sa bouche et le sucer entièrement. Je le regardai faire choqué et en même temps totalement excité. Il me fit un sourire éclatant.

« Hmmm savoureux » susurrât-il en recommençant à caresser mon sexe.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose Mon Ange, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?» me demanda-t-il tout en continuant à semer des baisers sur mon ventre.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il s'arrêta et releva légèrement la tête afin de chercher mon regard.

« Oui, oui...je te fais confiance… » répondis-je rapidement tout en essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

« D'accord, on va commencer par retirer ce qui te reste de vêtements…tu veux le faire ou… »

Je savais qu'il me posait la question pour ne pas me brusquer et risquer de me refaire revivre un certain moment de mon agression...il était tellement prévenant, c'était quelque chose de naturel chez lui.

« Tu peux me les enlever Bébé » le rassurais-je tout en soulevant légèrement les fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Une fois totalement nu. Il recommença à semer des baisers sur tout mon corps, il descendit au niveau de mes cuisses et en embrassa l'intérieure, un frisson de plaisir me traversa. Lentement, il remonta au niveau de mon sexe puis le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise pas très masculin. Il ricana.

« Détends-toi Mon Amour » me chuchotât-il sa bouche toujours sur mon sexe.

Prudemment, il commença à titiller mon gland de sa langue et avant que je ne le réalise, sa bouche prit possession entièrement de ma verge.

Oh putain !

C'était incroyable, les sensations se décuplèrent. Guidé par mon instinct, je basculai les hanches vers l'avant et mis ma main dans ses cheveux que je commençai a tirer légèrement. Il me prit en bouche plus profondément et fougueusement . Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'étais que sensations, je sentais mon gland buter au fond de sa gorge à chaque mouvement, mon rythme cardiaque s'affolait, ma respiration était saccadée, je commençais à gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Bébé, retire-toi…je ne vais pas tarder à venir... » tentais-je misérablement de le prévenir le souffle court.

Entêté, Magnus accéléra ses mouvements au lieu de se retirer. Une minute plus tard je sentis une tension m'envahir, des spasmes prirent possession de mon corps, l'orgasme me foudroya puissant et intense, je me libérai dans sa bouche et le sentis avaler toute ma semence...

**Fin du flash back **

« Bonjour Mon Ange ...»

Une voix roque et ensommeillée me tira de mes souvenirs brûlants. Magnus me regardait avec un petit air amusé.

« Bonjour Mon Amour » lui répondis-je les joues un peu rouges.

« Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi tu pensais…ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je t'observe ».

Ses yeux ambrés luisaient de malice…il savait pertinent mais voulait me l'entendre dire.

« Je pensais à la nuit dernière…à toi…c'était merveilleux...incroyable ».

Il me fit un large sourire.

« Et ce n'est que le début Mon Amour » me dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de sortir du lit.

« Tu te lèves déjà ? » lui demandais-je, déçu.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Il est 10 h Mon Ange et tes parents ne savent pas que je suis là, on devrait aller les saluer ».

« Ta mère t'a beaucoup trop bien éduqué » me plaignis-je en faisant la moue.

« Oh mais détrompe toi Alexander, je sais être aussi très odieux…surtout au lit » me narguât-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je manquai de m'étouffer face à sa répartie lourde de sous-entendu. Je décidai de changer de sujet avant que mes pensées ne dérivent.

« Au faite Bébé, Jace sait pour nous » lui dis-je comme si j'annonçais la météo. « Hier il était avec moi quand on s'est parlé au téléphone, il a tout entendu… ».

« C'est très bien ainsi, de toutes les façons on le dira au groupe ce soir. Izzy à inviter tout le monde pour ta fête de retour à la maison » me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me voler un énième baiser. « D'ailleurs moi aussi, j'ai un aveu à te faire…j'ai tout déballé à Camille hier » .

Il soupira longuement en se frottant l'arrêt du nez avant de reprendre.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on savait tout pour ton agression. Qu'on savait que c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça. Je sais que je n'étais pas censé le lui dire mais elle m'a mis hors de moi et j'ai craqué. Je suis désolé ».

« Ça ne fait rien Bébé puis maintenant qu'elle attend probablement ton enfant, on ne pourra rien faire sans le mettre lui aussi en danger quoiqu'il en soit...».

« Tu peux quand même porter plainte, tout dire à l'inspecteur » me dit-il en me regardant sérieusement.

« Attends, tu prendrais le risque de l'envoyer en prison ? Dans son état ?! » fis-je surpris.

Il haussa les épaules.

« On pourrait attendre un peu pour le bien du bébé…je crois que le délai pour coups et blessures est de six ans ce qui nous laisse largement le temps. Le plus important est qu'elle finisse par payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle et tous ceux qui l'ont aidé ».

Je soupirai pas très rassuré.

« Mag's…ce sera la mère de ton enfant…tu es vraiment sûr d'être d'accord qu'on fasse ça ? »

« Hey Mon Ange, le bébé c'est une chose, Camille en est une autre. Je n'aurais aucun état d'âme vis-à-vis d'elle ».

On toqua à la porte.

« Alec tout va bien? Puis-je entrer ? Tu ne restes pas si tard au lit habituellement » s'inquièta ma mère qui attendait patiemment derrière la porte.

Je regardai Magnus avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ma mère ne trouvera pas étrange qu'il ait passé la nuit ici en revanche, j'étais encore totalement nu. Rapidement je le vis ramasser mes vêtements par terre et les cacher dans la commode. Je remontai ma couverture jusqu'au cou.

« Ça va Maman, tu peux entrer ! » lui criais-je.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net en voyant que Magnus était présent.

« Magnus ! Quel plaisir de toi voir ! » s'enthousiasmât-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle vînt déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Maryse, je m'excuse qu'Alec et moi n'ayons pas prévenu que je passais la nuit ici, ce n'était pas prévu » lui expliquât-il avec son charisme et son charme habituel.

Ma mère balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas un problème Magnus, tu sais bien que tu es le bienvenu ici » lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Allez venez, on va prendre le brunch » nous proposât-elle.

« On arrive Maman » lui dis-je tandis qu'elle quittait déjà la chambre.

A peine la porte fermée, Magnus et moi éclatâmes de rire.

Rassemblé dans la cuisine, nous parlions de l'organisation de la petite fête de ce soir. Izzy était partie chercher de quoi noter la liste des courses à faire, mes parents étaient occupés à faire cuire du bacon, Max lisait un magazine de tennis un peu plus loin. Jace quant à lui, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, n'arrêtait pas nous observer Magnus et moi.

« Jace, je sais que j'ai un physique particulièrement avantageux mais ce n'est pas poli de reluquer une personne de cette façon, surtout quand son petit-ami est dans la pièce » chuchota un Magnus taquin, de sorte que seulement nous trois puissions l'entendre.

Jace éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda Izzy qui venait d'arriver.

On se regarda tous les trois puis on explosa de rire à nouveau. Vexée, Izzy fit une moue boudeuse.

« On te le dira tout à l'heure » lui dit Mag's en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

Son téléphone bipa dans sa poche, il le sortit puis le consulta.

« Un message de ma mère, il faut que j'y aille » dit-il en se levant « On se voit ce soir »

« Je te raccompagne » lui dis-je un peu triste de devoir me séparer de lui.

Il salua tout le monde puis je le raccompagnai sous le porche, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin en fauteuil roulant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter » lui avouais-je.

« Je sais Mon Amour, moi non plus mais je dois discuter avec mes parents de Camille et je pense qu'on se rendra à l'hôpital en suite ».

« J'aurais voulu t'accompagner…j'en ai marre d'être cloué dans ce fauteuil ! » râlais-je.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je te comprends Mon Ange mais dit toi que tu seras bientôt sur pieds et puis on te retire ton plâtre à la main la semaine prochaine, on pourra bientôt rejouer ensemble » me dit-il avec un large sourire.

Je souriais à mon tour.

« Oui, il me tarde ».

« On se voit ce soir, je t'aime » me souffla-t-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime » lui répondis-je.

Sur ce je le regardai s'en aller puis retournai à l'intérieur.

**PDV Camille **

Je ne réalisais toujours pas que j'étais enceinte. Si je l'avais voulu, ça ne se serait jamais produit. J'ai remarqué avec consternation que tous les plans que je mettais en place pour retenir Magnus finissaient en fiasco mais là sans crier garde, une carte maitresse venait de faire son apparition et m'ouvrait des possibilités.

Il avait beau dire qu'entre nous c'était terminé, avec cette grossesse imprévue, j'avais toutes mes chances de le récupérer. Je le connais, il est sensible, dévoué, et à un sens de la famille et de l'honneur très développé. Je sais qu'il prendra soin de moi et du bébé. Petit à petit, je me débrouillerai pour qu'il retombe amoureux de moi en devenant une mère et une femme exemplaire.

Il voulait faire un test de paternité, que grand bien lui fasse! Je suis convaincue que ce bébé est bien le sien après tout c'est le seul avec qui j'ai couché sans préservatif, enfin j'avais un avantage de taille sur ce cher Alec ! Il allait être fou de jalousie quand il apprendra que je porte l'enfant de Magnus en moi. Je souris d'extase en caressant mon ventre plat.

_ Oui Mon Ange, on va récupérer ton papa ..._

« Hey Cam' ! »

Tessa et Rafael débarquèrent dans ma chambre d'hôpital avec un énorme peluche. J'étais heureuse de les voir.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda Rafael en s'asseyant près de moi.

« Je suis en pleine forme » dis-je en souriant.

« Cam'… tu sais qu'on est là pour toi » me dit Tessa la voix nouée.

Je savais que je lui avais fait une peur bleue, tout comme à Rafael qui regrettait amèrement de m'avoir fourni les drogues …il pensait que c'était pour les utiliser sur Magnus, il n'avait pas envisagé que ce serait pour moi.

« Oui je sais, et je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété mais tout est bien qui finit bien… »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu attendes l'enfant de Magnus ! » s'exclama Tessa.

« Vous comptez le garder ? » me demanda Rafael brusquement.

« Oui...Magnus est contre l'avortement et de toutes les façons, je veux le garder ».

Je vis Rafael me regarder avec consternation.

« Vous êtes si jeune ! Puis vous ne sortez même plus ensemble ! » s'indignât-il.

« Je sais Raf' mais il reviendra avec moi, après le test de paternité il réalisera que c'est vraiment lui le père et je sais qu'il s'investira et qu'il prendra soin de nous ».

« Cam' …» me dit Tessa calmement « et si malgré tout il décidait de ne pas se remettre avec toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est une vraie vie qui grandit en toi, un être humain, tu ne peux pas te motiver à le garder uniquement parce que tu espères en tirer avantage pour reconquérir Magnus. Tu risques de mal vivre ta grossesse si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu les as prévues… ».

Je soupirai d'agacement. Pourquoi voyait-elle toujours le pire ?!

« Tout ira bien Tessa, ne t'en fais pas, je contrôle la situation ».

Je savais que c'était juste de l'inquiétude mais cette fois-ci les choses seraient différentes. Après tout, Magnus avait découvert ce que j'avais fait à Alec et il ne m'avait pas dénoncé, quelque part ça prouvait bien qu'il tenait toujours à moi. Il etait juste en colère pour le moment et cette colère l'aveuglait mais bientôt il retrouvera la raison.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire à Rafael, que Magnus avait tout découvert pour l'agression…enfin découvert en partie, je devrais lui en parler tout à l'heure mais pas devant Tessa.

Heureusement pour nous, Magnus ne savait pas que Rafael et moi nous connaissions … Rafael pouvait continuer son petit manège avec Alec, s'il le voulait. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il lui brise le cœur à ce petit prétentieux. La douleur physique s'estompe avec le temps mais la souffrance psychologique que te procure une peine de cœur te hante et te brise à jamais, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir.

**PDV Magnus **

Assis dans ma voiture, je fixai la porte d'entrée de ma maison, je ne craignais pas de me faire disputer par mes parents en revanche, ce que je craignais, c'était de voir la déception dans leurs yeux… je n'étais pas prêt à vivre ça. M'armant de courage, je descendis de la voiture et partis affronter mon destin.

Attablé autour de la table de la cuisine, tout le monde m'attendait. Clary me jeta un regard compatissant. Je me préparais mentalement à être accablé de reproches mais au lieu de ça ils se levèrent sans rien dire et me prirent dans leurs bras. Déboussolé et ému par leur geste, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

« Mon fils » commença mon père, « ta mère et moi savons que tu dois suffisamment t'en vouloir à l'heure actuelle pour toute cette situation alors nous ne voyons pas l'intérêt d'en rajouter. Nous te connaissons et savons que tu es quelqu'un de responsable…enfin la plus tard du temps » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'hallucinais, il réussissait même à plaisanter sur le sujet...il essayait de dédramatiser la situation. Clary et moi avions vraiment les meilleurs parents au monde.

« C'est vrai Sayang » continua ma mère « de plus j'ai discuté avec Camille après ton départ de l'hôpital hier et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa pilule quelques fois. Non pas que ça te retire une quelconque responsabilité mais disons que tu as des circonstances atténuantes ».

« Merci… » dis-je d'une petite voix, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Mon Amour, je sais que c'est difficile mais il va falloir que Camille et toi discutiez de ce que vous allez faire. Elle est enceinte de trois semaines donc si toutefois vous prenez la décision d'interrompre la grossesse vous en avez encore le temps… ».

Je sentais à quel point ça lui coutait de me parler de cette solution étant elle-même pas très favorable à ce genre de pratique mais j'étais son fils et je n'avais que dix-huit ans, c'était son rôle de mère d'être claire sur les options qui s'offraient à moi.

« Sinon, il y a l'adoption… » termina-t-elle en couvrant Clary des yeux.

Cette dernière me regardait, les yeux brillants. Elle ne me jugerait pas si je décidais de faire adopter le bébé, aucun d'eux ne le ferait car leur amour pour moi était sans limite. Ma famille me soutiendrait peu importe mon choix, mais moi, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner, je ne pouvais pas œuvrer pour réduire le nombre d'orphelin dans le monde et en rajouter un à cette longue liste…un qui serait de ma chair et de mon sang…non je ne pourrais pas, ça ne ferait de moi qu'un hypocrite, rien de plus.

« On…on a plus ou moins décidé de le garder…mais je veux faire un test de paternité avant toute chose ».

Personne ne parut surpris ou choqué que je veuille faire un test de paternité.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, il est possible de le faire pendant la grossesse, grâce à un prélèvement sanguin de Camille car désormais son sang contient de l'ADN fœtal, c'est-à-dire celui du bébé. Cependant, il faudra le faire dans le cadre d'une procédure judiciaire pour rester dans la légalité » m'expliqua ma mère.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait y mêler la justice… » dis-je pensif.

« Oui, en France il est obligatoire de passer par le Tribunal de Grande Instance pour une demande de ce type et il faut que tu sois conscient qu'ils peuvent ne pas de te donner l'autorisation de faire ce test, il faut qu'il y ait de réels doutes ».

« Et le fait que Camille m'est déjà trompé et qu'on soit séparé désormais, ça peut jouer en ma faveur ? » demandais-je en rajoutant silencieusement à cette liste...

_« ...et qu'elle ait essayé de tuer mon meilleur ami qui est maintenant mon petit-ami afin de me garder rien que pour elle »._

« Peut-être… » me répondit ma mère pensivement . « Ne t'en fais pas, ton père et moi irons nous renseigner »

« Maman, Papa…merci, merci pour tout…vous êtes des parents incroyables, j'espère pouvoir vous arriver au moins à la cheville ».

« Clary et toi, vous êtes notre priorité et on vous aime. Il n'y a pas de notice magique pour l'éducation, seul l'amour est le guide des parents ».

Clary nous rejoignit pour un câlin familial.

« Je vous aime » nous dit-elle « je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure famille ».

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi puis ma mère, mon père et moi prirent la direction de l'hôpital. Nous avions rendez-vous avec Camille et son père pour discuter de la situation. Clary avait préféré accompagner Jace et Izzy faire les courses pour la petite fête de ce soir en l'honneur d'Alec. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que la seule préoccupation que j'aurais dû avoir en ce samedi après-midi était moi aussi d'aider les autres à organiser la fête… ma vie était déjà en train de changer.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Valentin était déjà là. Il discutait avec le Dr Herondale. Nous nous saluâmes.

« Valentin, vous avez déjà été voir Camille ? » questionna mon père.

« Non, j'arrive tout juste… toute cette situation me dépasse … » dit-il en soupirant et en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

« Je comprends, pour nous aussi ce n'est pas simple mais notre rôle est de soutenir les enfants au mieux » dit ma mère en me caressant les cheveux.

« Camille veut garder le bébé, tu es d'accord avec ça Magnus ?»

_Ah tiens, tout à coup, il avait remarqué ma présence_, pensais-je sarcastiquement.

« Oui…mais je veux faire un test de paternité avant de m'impliquer dans quoique ce soit ».

Valentin pâlit, je l'ai vu se crisper.

« Comment oses-tu douter de ma fille ! Camille n'est pas une trainée ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Elle m'a déjà trompé auparavant alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je compte bien faire ce test ».

Il en resta bouche bée, visiblement il n'était pas au courant. Camille n'était décidément pas proche de son père et n'ayant plus sa mère, je trouvais ça vraiment triste.

« Sayang, tu devrais aller la voir pour commencer à discuter, on arrive » me dit ma mère.

Je partis donc, en trainant des pieds, vers la chambre de Camille. Je n'avais aucune envie de la voir et pourtant j'allais devoir prendre sur moi et faire en sorte que les choses se passent le mieux que possible. Je m'arrêtai un instant à quelques pas de sa chambre et sortis mon téléphone. Alexander me manquait, j'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort que seul lui pouvait me procurer. Je lui envoyai un SMS.

_De Magnus : Je suis à l'hôpital avec mes parents et le père de Camille…tu me manques terriblement. _

Il répondit immédiatement.

_De Alec : Tu me manques aussi Bébé …je suis avec toi, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson n'oublies pas, je t'aime._

Je souris en lisant son SMS puis caressai mon tatouage par-dessus ma veste, ce geste m'apaisa.

_De Magnus : Je t'aime, à ce soir, lui répondis-je à mon tour. _

Je rangeai mon téléphone et m'apprêtais à aller voir Camille quand je vis sortir de sa chambre Tessa et oh...surprise, Rafael SANTIAGO alias sauveur d'Alec alias tête de gland.

Rapidement, je me glissai dernière un mur pour ne pas qu'ils me voient.

Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Mais qu'est-ce que ce type faisait là…et avec Tessa en plus. Je ne savais qu'ils se connaissaient…ou qu'il connaissait Camille…mais attend voir, comme par hasard le mec qui a sauvé Alec connait Camille…Camille qui a orchestré l'agression d'Alec. C'était trop énorme pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Je savais qu'il était louche ce type à tourner autour d'Alexander comme un vautour, c'est probablement lui le complice qu'on cherche, lui et peut-être même Tessa…et dire qu'ils étaient sous notre nez depuis le début! Mais quelque chose m'échappait…pourquoi sauver Alec s'ils avaient prévu de se débarrasser de lui ? Pourquoi Rafael voulait-il se faire passer pour un héro à ses yeux ? Camille était jalouse de notre relation et donc elle voulait l'éloigner de moi mais qu'elle était le rôle de Rafael dans tout ça ? Les deux fois où je l'avais croisé, il avait été plutôt entreprenant avec Alec et le draguait ouvertement…c'est là que la réponse me frappa : il voulait séduire Alec. C'était forcément ça. En lui sauvant la vie, il espérait gagner des points…quel enfoiré! Et une fois fait, il aurait fait son possible pour l'éloigner de moi, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Camille...

**PDV Alec**

« Putain Jace ! Fais attention, tu vas tout renverser ! » s'écria mon petit-frère concentré à disposer les gobelets en pyramide sur la table du salon.

« Surveille ton langage Max ! » le réprimanda Izzy.

Cela faisait deux heures que Jace, Max, Izzy, Clary et Simon qui nous avaient rejoint, s'activaient à tout préparer pour la fête. Allongé sur le canapé du salon, je les observais. Nos parents avaient décidé de sortir en amoureux afin de nous laisser la maison, j'avais trouvé ça sympa de leur part.

« On devrait installer le karaoké près du mur à côté de la télé » suggera Jace qui avait attaché ses cheveux en un petit chignon au-dessus de sa tête.

J'avais remarqué qu'il les laissait pousser dernièrement. Clary le dévorait littéralement des yeux, je me demandais où ils en étaient dans leur relation…

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on ne s'entendra plus si certains veulent jouer à la console en même temps » dit Izzy pensive.

« On peut le mettre sous l'escalier » proposa Simon, « il y a de la place ».

« Bonne idée Mon Cœur ! » le congratula Izzy.

« A quelle heure arrivent Rag' et Catarina ? » demandais-je de mon canapé.

« Ils seront là vers vingt heure » me répondit Izzy « Max a invité Madzie » rajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil sans que notre petit frère ne s'en aperçoive.

« Oh c'est une bonne idée d'y avoir pensé Max, elle arrive bientôt ? » le questionnais-je.

« J'sais pas trop. Elle doit m'écrire quand elle sera en route, elle avait un entrainement avant » me répondit-il toujours concentré sur sa pyramide.

Madzie PEERS est la meilleure amie de mon petit frère, bien que nous le soupçonnons d'en pincer pour elle. Ils ont fait toutes leurs classes de primaire ensemble mais à cause du rythme qu'imposait les entrainements de tennis et les compétitions, nos parents avaient décidé de faire suivre à Max des cours par correspondance pour son passage au collège. Je me souviens que Max avait été heureux de la nouvelle mais s'inquiétait de ne plus pouvoir passer autant de temps avec elle. Heureusement pour ces deux têtes d'ange, Madzie joue également au tennis et ils sont dans le même club, ça compensait un peu.

« Ok, je vais aller me préparer…vous avez l'air de gérer la situation… » dis-je distraitement.

Je me sentais totalement inutile...

« Attends, je vais t'aider proposa Jace » il m'aida à me lever, m'installa dans la chaise roulante et me conduisit dans la chambre de Max.

« Merci Jace » lui dis-je en commençant à chercher une tenue dans la commode.

« Alors, Mag's et toi allez le dire aux autres ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, c'est ce qui est prévu » lui répondis-je pensif.

Je me demandais si Magnus avait également prévu de leur annoncer pour Camille...

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda mon frère.

« Ouais…c'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être dans cette chaise roulante, je me sens totalement inutile » dis-je en lui confiant qu'une partie de mes préoccupations.

« Frérot, tu dois juste être patient. Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre, tu as déjà fait le plus difficile ».

« Mouais…alors il se passe quoi avec Clary ? » lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

Il cligna des yeux et me regarda stupéfait.

« Ben quoi » lui dis-je « moi aussi je sais être observateur. En plus je sais de source sûre qu'elle craque pour toi et qu'elle attend que tu fasses un pas vers elle ».

Jace soupira.

« C'est vrai que j'aime bien Clary » avoua-t-il « …c'est peut-être même un peu plus que ça mais j'ai peur que ça sème le trouble dans la bande. Imagine que ça tourne mal entre nous…et puis, c'est la petite sœur de Mag's et tu sais comment il est avec elle. C'est le grand-frère hyper protecteur ! ».

Je souris en voyant l'air paniqué de mon frère.

« Tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien Jace ! Tout ira bien…regarde Mag's et moi ... »

« Vous deux c'est différent… » me coupât-il sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute… « votre relation est spéciale, je suis sûr que vous pouvez tout surmonter ».

Il était vrai qu'entre Magnus et moi c'était spéciale, mais spéciale ne voulait pas dire plus facile. Bien au contraire cette nouvelle relation nous demandait beaucoup d'efforts, de remises en question, d'ajustements. C'est la force de notre amour et la confiance mutuelle que nous avions l'un en l'autre qui nous aidait à lutter au quotidien et vu les épreuves qui nous attendaient, on avait plutôt intérêt à tout miser là-dessus. Jace et Clary pourraient être bien ensemble s'ils se laissaient une chance.

« Toutes les relations demandent des efforts Jace, Mag's et moi n'échappons pas à la règle. Tu ne dois pas laisser la peur te guider…si tu veux être avec Clary lance–toi et ne t'en fais pas pour son frère, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est son bonheur ».

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Merci Alec…je vais y penser très sérieusement ».

Sur ce il me laissa me préparer pour la fête.

J'optais pour mon blouson et mon pantalon de survêtement gris clair de la marque Calvin Klein, un tee-shirt blanc et des baskets blanches, enfin plutôt un côté de basket…j'arrangeai mes cheveux avec un peu de gel et me brossai soigneusement les dents. Une fois prêt, je restai un peu au calme dans la chambre en attendant que les autres arrivent. Il était déjà 19h45, j'avais espéré que Magnus arriverait un peu en avance pour qu'on puisse passer un moment seul tous les deux...visiblement c'était râpé, de plus je supposais qu'il était encore avec Camille et cette pensée me plombait littéralement le moral.

J'avais conscience d'être devenu totalement accroc à lui. Il habitait chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes rêves, j'avais envie d'être avec lui à chaque instant et je me sentais vide quand il était loin de moi...je me demandais si c'était très sain comme comportement…probablement que non.

Soudainement inspiré, j'attrapai mon cahier de composition et m'apprêtai à écrire les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson quand mon téléphone bipa…je vis que j'avais reçu un SMS d'un numéro qui ne figurait pas dans mon répertoire.

_De Inconnu : Bonsoir Alec, heureux d'être de retour à la maison ? _

Je me creusais rapidement les méninges…qui ça pouvait être ?

_D'Alec : Bonsoir…euh je n'ai pas ce numéro d'enregistré, c'est qui ?_

_De Inconnu : Je te mets sur la piste…beau, mystérieux et ah oui ton héro a titré._

Ben voyons rien que ça ! Une telle prétention… j'avais une petite idée de qui il s'agissait.

_D'Alec : Ah Ah très drôle, c'est Rafael ?_

_De Inconnu : Bingo ;)_

_D'Alec : Comment t'es-tu procuré mon numéro ?_

_De Inconnu : Je suis un homme plein de ressources…_

_D'Alec : Ah…_

_De Inconnu : En fait, si je te contacte aujourd'hui c'est pour une raison précise…je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de sortir avec moi un soir quand tu te seras totalement remis…pour être transparent, tu me plais et j'ai l'impression que je ne te laisse pas complètement indifférent…c'est peut-être le destin qui nous a mis sur la route d'un de l'autre._

Quoi ?! Mais il est fou ! Comment ça _il ne me laisse pas_ _indifférent_ ?! Je n'ai absolument rien fait pour qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille…du moins je crois. Eh merde!

_D'Alec : Rafael, écoute je te suis vraiment reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour moi mais je ne suis pas libre…_

_De Inconnu : Oh…je suis surpris…je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami._

_D'Alec : Oui, c'est récent._

_De Inconnu : Dans ce cas, j'ai encore toutes mes chances ;)_

Je soufflai d'exaspération, il ne doutait vraiment de rien.

Mon téléphone bipa de nouveau.

_De Inconnu : On pourrait aller prendre un verre en amis, je te promets que je serai sage…_

_C'est ça_ …pensais-je.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

« Hé grand frère ! Cat et Rag' viennent d'arriver » me prévient Izzy en entrebâillant la porte ? »

« Super Izzy, donne-moi deux minutes, j'arrive »

« D'accord, tarde pas trop, c'est toi qui est à l'honneur ce soir ! » me dit-elle avec grand sourire avant de s'en aller.

Je regardai mon téléphone blasé...Rafael ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire, peut-être que ce serait plus efficace si je lui disais les choses en face à face…en même temps Mag's n'accepterait probablement pas que je le rencontre. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et me décidai à aller rejoindre mes amis après tout, Rafael pouvait bien attendre.

Fin du Chapitre 15 !


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous!_

_**Caladhiel91 : **Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu! Pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas prévu de faire un flash back sur leur nuit en amoureux mais j'ai voulu te faire plaisir, c'était un petit bonus ;)_

_**Nagron** : Merci encore pour tes reviews et pour m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais appelé Valentin, Robert lol comme quoi j'ai beau me relire dix milles fois un regard extérieur reste le mieux!_

_**Shaniice** : Tu auras encore droit à un Magnus jaloux dans ce chapitre ;) pour la suite, ça me fait plaisir que tu ne saches pas trop à quoi t'attendre, j'espère pouvoir te surprendre :)._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 16

**PDV de Jace**

La soirée était entamée depuis une petite heure déjà. Ragnor et Cat' avaient investi le karaoké et se faisaient une battle sur « The Show Must Go On » de Queen. Simon, Izzy et Clary enchainaient les pas de danse sur _Just Dance Now_. Ce jeu était vraiment pratique, il suffisait d'un écran connecté à internet, de nos téléphones en guise de manettes et le tour était joué ! Max et Madzie s'affrontaient au tennis de table sur la terrasse… par ce froid…ces deux-là étaient complètement dingues, pensais-je amusé.

Ça faisait un bien immense d'être tous ensemble et de nous amuser comme des jeunes de notre âge. Après les moments difficiles qu'on avait traversé suite à l'agression, c'était sympa d'être insouciants de nouveau. Seul bémol…. Alec n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je me demandais si son manque d'enthousiasme était dû au fait qu'il ne puisse pas pleinement participer aux activités en raison de sa main et de sa jambe cassées ou dû au fait que Mag's ne soit toujours pas arrivé…c'était probablement les deux. En tant que grand frère attentionné que j'étais, je m'installai place à ses côtés afin de lui remonter le moral.

« Ça te dit un karaoké quand Rag' et Cat' auront terminé ?» lui proposais-je en lui tendant un verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant le gobelet que je lui tendais.

« Virgin Mojito. Alors ok pour s'enflammer sur le karaoké ? » insistais-je bien décidé à le faire se bouger un peu.

Cette soirée était pour lui après tout et je voulais qu'il se change les idées.

« Jace, je te rappelle que je suis coincé dans cette foutue chaise roulante et que j'ai une main hors service ! Je ne peux rien faire ! J'sers à rien ! » s'exclamât-il sur les nerfs.

Il avait vraiment l'air frustré par toute cette situation mais je décidai de ne pas abandonner.

« Pour chanter, ta voix suffira amplement et je te rappelle à ton tour, que ton état n'est pas définitif et même s'il l'était ça ne changerait rien ! Alec tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui importe…c'est ce qui compte pour nous tous, on t'aime et tu le sais. »

Il me regarda un instant, assimilant ce que je lui disais. Il soupira longuement.

« Pardon Jace, ce n'est pas contre vous… j'apprécie réellement que vous ayez organisé tout ça pour moi et je vous aime moi aussi…c'est juste que c'est handicapant... » confessât-il en soupirant ET en consultant son téléphone pour la énième fois en l'espace de dix minutes.

De toute évidence, l'absence de Magnus lui prenait également vraiment la tête.

« Alec, il va arriver… » lui dis-je en mettant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Décidément, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour Magnus…ils s'étaient vus ce matin! Il ne pouvait pas déjà lui manquer tout de même?! Ou peut-être que si…ça me dépassait un peu une relation d'un niveau comme la leur….

« Oui... je sais. Merci pour le verre » me dit-il en me décrochant enfin un sourire.

« De rien frérot, je reviens tout de suite » l'informais-je en me levant.

M'éloignant du bruit, je sortis mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Mag's.

_« Salut mon pote » _me répondit-il.

Sa voix était étrange, un peu roque et enrouée.

_« Mag's ça va ? t'es où ? »_

_« Ouais, ça va. Je suis en route pour chez vous pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Rien de grave mais je m'inquiète pour Alec, il ne va pas très bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il déprime un peu. Il a de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa condition physique et ton absence n'aide pas... »_

Je l'entendis soupirer.

_« Je suis là dans moins de 10 minutes Jace. Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne t'en fait pas »._

_« Super, à tout' mon pote. Hey non ! Attends ! T'es là Mag's ? _me rattrapais-je précipitamment avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Ma voix était soudainement montée dans les aiguës. Je l'entendis rigoler.

_« Ouais, je t'écoute » _fit-il toujours amusé.

_« Je…j'ai un truc à te demander... enfin si on veut. Dis... ça te dérangerait que je propose à Clary de sortir ? Sortir avec moi je veux dire... » bafouillais-je. _

_Bordel! Pourquoi étais-je aussi nerveux?! _

Magnus resta silencieux une longue minute avant de me répondre. Mon angoisse monta crescendo.

_« Jace...tu es en train de me demander la permission là ? __» __me taquinât-il tout à coup en éclatant de rire._

_« Non ! Enfin... peut-être…c'est juste que je tiens à notre amitié alors je ne voudrais pas que ça devienne bizarre » lui avouais-je sincèrement._

_« D'accord, je vais être honnête Jace. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est le bonheur de ma soeur. Je sais qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi, vous vous tournez autour depuis un moment alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu le lui proposes. Je te demanderais en revanche de prendre soin d'elle comme il se doit et d'y aller doucement...puis par dessus tout de ne pas lui briser le cœur…jamais Jace » dit-il d'un ton plus que sérieux._

J'avalai ma salive devant son avertissement à peine voilé. En même temps, je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Je savais parfaitement ce que représentait sa soeur à ses yeux.

_« Tu peux compter sur moi Mag's, je prendrais soin d'elle et ne lui ferais jamais de mal »_ lui promis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

_« J'en suis convaincu. À tout de suite mon pote __»_

Sur cette note positive, je raccrochai heureux et apaisé puis partis retrouver les autres.

À mon retour dans le salon tout le monde avait fait une pause dans les jeux et s'était rassemblé autour de la table basse à discuter et à grignoter. Ragnor avait apporté les brochures universitaires qui avaient été distribuées au lycée pendant notre absence d'hier. On avait déjà fait nos vœux sur Parcoursup, il ne manquait plus qu'à valider notre BAC et croiser les doigts pour être accepté dans l'une des Facultés de notre liste. C'était assez stressant comme attente.

On entendit sonner à la porte. Max partit ouvrir. À son retour, Magnus se trouvait à ses côtés avec un bonnet sur la tête, une écharpe et des gants...il avait sorti la total.

« Maaaag's ! » s'écria toute la bande en choeur.

Il s'apprêtait à nous saluer quand il éternua tout à coup.

« Oh mon pauvre... tu es malade ? » demanda Cat', inquiète.

J'observais Alec, qui lui observait Magnus avec un petit air coupable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours un temps de retard avec ces deux - là. Ils avaient cette faculté à se faire passer des messages et à se comprendre rien qu'avec un regard, la plupart du temps je n'y comprenais strictement rien.

« Ouais…je crois que j'ai pris froid » dit-il en fixant étrangement son petit-ami.

Oui... visiblement, j'avais encore loupé un truc!

**PDV de Magnus **

J'avais commencé à me sentir fiévreux en quittant l'hôpital mais il était hors de question que je ne vienne pas à la soirée donnée en l'honneur d'Alec , raison pour laquelle je m'étais enfilé deux cachets de paracétamol et m'étais vêtu aussi chaudement que possible.

La discussion avec mes parents, Camille et son père fut interminable. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ma découverte au sujet de ce petit con de Rafael, il me tardait d'en parler aux autres et surtout à Alec. Ce dernier me regardait avec un petit air navré sur le visage, visiblement il se sentait coupable pour mon rhume et avec raison, pensais-je.

Je saluai tout le monde puis m'installai à ses côtés en le dévorant discrètement des yeux. Je le trouvais canon dans son ensemble gris clair, ses cheveux indisciplinés lui donnaient un coté bad boy que je trouvais carrément sexy et ses magnifiques yeux bleus plongés dans les miens à cet instant me donnaient littéralement envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Je lui fis un petit sourire séducteur, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

_Tellement adorable_… pensais-je extatique.

« Alec, est-ce qu'on peut monter regarder un film avec Madzie dans ta chambre ? » demanda Max qui commençait visiblement à s'ennuyer.

Reprenant contenance, Alec fit un petit raclement de gorge puis porta son attention sur Max.

« Euh…oui... pas de problème champion. Laissez juste la porte ouverte » répondit mon petit-ami.

« D'accord, merci ».

Ils montèrent nous laissant entre nous. Me mettant à l'aise, j'ôtai mon bonnet et me passai les mains dans les cheveux afin de les arranger un peu et leur redonner du volume.

J'entendis Alec pousser un petit soupire d'aise à mes côtés ce qui me fit ricaner intérieurement. Il était vraiment incorrigible.

« Alors Mag's, à ce qui parait Camille à fait une overdose ? » me demanda Tessa de but en blanc.

Je la regardais un peu surpris qu'elle soit déjà au courant de ça mais en même temps c'était une bonne chose, ça m'en ferait moins à raconter. Alec gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« Oui c'est vrai…et vous ne devinerez jamais qui lui a rendu visite aujourd'hui à l'hôpital. »

Ils me regardèrent tous en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui Mag's ? » me demanda Alec qui était toujours impatient.

« Ce très cher Rafael… » leur annonçais-je sur un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre que je ne l'appréciais pas des masses.

Tout le monde en fut estomaqué. Je les voyais réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Alec lui, me dévisageait étrangement.

« Attends » dit Rag' « le mec qui a sauvé Alec connait Camille ? C'est trop énorme … »

« Ouais, il était avec Tessa également » ajoutais-je.

« Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence » déclara Clary.

« Attendez une minute. Vous pensez qu'il a joué un rôle dans le plan machiavélique de Camille ? » demanda Alec un peu sonné par la nouvelle.

« C'est assez évident Alec ! » dit Izzy comme s'il ne savait pas additionner un plus un.

« Mais… Rafael lui a quand même sauver la vie, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait si l'idée de Camille était d'éliminer Alec ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour un héro ? » demanda Simon perplexe.

Alec fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est vrai » approuva-t-il « Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens… même si j'admets que le fait qu'ils se connaissent soit étrange ... ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence ».

_Non mais j'hallucinais_... il ne croyait pas en la culpabilité de ce type. Je commençais légèrement a être agacé par sa naïveté.

« Alec, des coïncidences comme celles-ci je n'y crois pas alors ne soit pas si naïf » lui dit Jace en formulant tout haut ce que je pensais.

«…ça fait trop de hasard, on ne sait rien de lui, on ne l'a jamais vu, il sort de nul part mais il connait Camille? Alors que c'est elle qui a monté tout ça! C'est trop! Il fait partie du coup c'est sûr et il t'a sauvé pour une raison précise…ce n'était surement pas gratuit » continuât-il.

Je m'apprêtais à leur faire part de ma théorie sur le rôle que devais jouer Rafael dans toute cette histoire mais Rag' me devança.

« Je suis d'accord avec Jace » dit-il « Ce n'est qu'un hypocrite Alec. Il était là à te tourner autour, à jouer les charmeurs, à te draguer ouvertement, on a tous cru que tu l'intéressais vraiment. »

« Mais oui c'est ça !» s'exclama Clary en se levant carrément de son siège « Camille a toujours été jalouse de votre amitié » dit-elle en s'adressant à Alec et à moi « ils ont dû organiser tout ça pour que vous vous éloignez l'un de l'autre. Rafael avait probablement pour mission de te séduire Alec, ce qui expliquerait tout son petit manège et le fait qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie aurait peut-être dû faciliter les choses puisque tu aurais été reconnaissant envers lui et donc plus facilement enclin à... » elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais on avait tous saisi l'allusion.

Je regardais ma petite sœur avec un brin de fierté. Elle était d'une perspicacité redoutable. Je vis Alec tressaillir en écoutant les déductions de Clary. Il continuait à me jeter d'étrange regard et était de plus en plus nerveux. Je le savais car il triturait sans arrêt l'extrémité de sa veste, geste habituel chez lui quand il stressait. Je posai une main sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête puis le regardai en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je voulais savoir quoi. Je le vis prendre une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Rafael m'a écrit toute à l'heure…on s'est échangé quelques SMS et…et il m'a dit que je l'intéressais...qu'il voulait qu'on sorte tous les deux » annonçât-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise... et je comprenais pourquoi!

Je vis Jace et Clary tourner la tête vers moi lentement et me regarder comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je pète un plomb… ce qui était le cas…à l'intérieur. _C'était donc cet aveu qui le rendait si nerveux._ J'avais les doigts crispés et ressentais une furieuse envie d'écraser mon poing sur quelque chose...la tronche de cet enfoiré de Rafael me semblait être un choix des plus intéressants...

« Je ne savais pas que tu lui avais donné ton numéro » repprochais-je à Alec d'un ton cassant.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! Je t'assure ! Je ne sais pas comment il l'a eu… » se défendit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne mentait pas.

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Ce mec me faisait sacrément chier. Il était une putain d'épine dans mon pied. Camille savait désormais qu'elle avait été démasquée alors pourquoi ce type continuait-il à poursuivre Alec de ses assiduités ? Bon en même temps, elle ne se doute pas que j'ai découvert leur lien. Qu'il vienne lui rendre visite à l'hôpital n'avait pas été très malin de sa part mais nous avait rendu un énorme service. Décidément, je ne l'appréciais pas du tout. Je me demandais si son plan aurait fonctionné si je n'avais pas dévoilé à Alec mes sentiments pile à ce moment-là…Rafael lui plaisait-il ? Serait-il tombé dans cet engrenage si facilement ? Ces pensées m'agacèrent encore plus.

« Alec … » fit Rag' « c'est le moment idéal de planifier notre vengeance. Nous avons un avantage sur eux, tu pourrais rentrer dans le jeu de séduction de Rafael et puis… »

« Pardon? Il est hors de question qu'Alexander fasse ça ! » m'énervais-je en intervenant.

_ Non mais sérieux…il ne manquerait plus que ça!_

Tout le monde me regarda un peu interloqué par mon ton sans appel et oui je l'admets... limite possessif. Tout le monde hormis Alec qui lui, me regardait de manière interdite et Jace et Clary qui me regardaient avec un petit sourire narquois.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'informer ma petite sœur de la nouvelle direction qu'avait pris ma relation avec Alec mais de toute évidence elle s'en doutait, et au vu des sous-entendus qu'elle m'avait fait et dont j'en comprenais le sens aujourd'hui, probablement qu'elle avait compris la nature de mes sentiments pour lui bien avant que je ne le réalise mo-même. Oui, quand je vous disais qu'elle était perspicace...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me calmai un peu avant de reprendre.

« En réalité on a aucune avantage. Camille sait tout, elle sait qu'elle a été démasquée donc… »

« Ha?…mais comment ça se fait ? » s'étonna Cat'.

Nouvelle inspiration de ma part... je me décidai à tout leur raconter.

« Hier, je me suis rendue chez Camille avec la ferme intention de rompre avec elle mais en arrivant sur place, je la découvris dans l'état que vous savez. J'ai donc appelé les secours bien sûr. Une fois à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas perdu de vu la raison initiale de ma visite chez elle alors quand elle fut sortie d'affaire, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin pourvoir en finir avec cette relation…bref, je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'entre nous c'était terminé quand elle m'a devancé et a commencé à me dire qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle voulait que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, qu'elle ferait tout pour etc. Sauf que moi, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Alec. L'entendre s'épancher sur ses sentiments pour moi m'a mis hors de moi. C'est vrai, elle prétendait m'aimer mais elle s'en était pris à Alec, sachant ce qu'il représentait pour moi, c'était juste inacceptable. J'avais besoin qu'elle la ferme et qu'elle arrête de me mentir alors j'ai tout déballé. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je voyais clairement dans son petit jeu mesquin, que je savais de quelles monstruosités elle était capable et surtout j'avais besoin qu'elle voit toute la rancœur dans mon regard, qu'elle réalise que l'amour que j'avais pu ressentir pour elle était définitivement mort et enterré ».

« Waaaa elle a eu un sacré réveil ! » plaisanta Rag' pour alléger l'ambiance qui s'était alourdie pendant mon récit.

« C'est clair et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a essayé de justifier ses actes en disant que c'était pour sauver notre couple qu'elle avait fait ça, qu'Alec était une menace … » continuais-je, dégouté.

« Elle est complètement folle ! » s'exclama un Simon outré.

J'observais Alec du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise de nouveau alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente fautif. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour me séparer de Camille et au contraire il m'avait toujours soutenu et avec respecté ma relation avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Tout ce temps, il avait caché et refoulé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi, il avait souffert en silence…Camille était dérangée, c'est tout.

« Je continue de penser qu'il faut qu'on agisse, on ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi, Camille doit payer » dit Rag' qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

« Je suis d'accord! » renchéris Jace « Alec, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites autant » lui repprochât-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » répondit ce dernier, agacé « …j 'ai prévu de porter plainte et de raconter tout ce qu'on sait à cet inspecteur Garroway. On va juste devoir attendre quelques mois ».

« Ah quoi bon attendre Alec ! » insista Rag' « Il faut qu'on… »

« Bon, lâche-le un peu Rag'! » m'exclamais-je en intervenant « c'est à cause de moi qu'il a pris cette décision, ok ? »

Hormis Clary et Alec évidemment, les autres ne comprenaient pas ce que cela signifiait. Je n'avais ni envie de plomber plus l'ambiance, ni envie de gâcher la soirée d'Alec en parlant de la grossesse de Camille mais au point où en étaient les choses, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

« Mag's… » commença Alec, sentant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire « ne t'y oblige pas si tu n'es pas prêt ».

Je tournai mon regard vers lui en y mettant toute la tendresse et tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour l'être exceptionnel qu'il était. Je lui adressai un petit sourire rassurant.

Dire que je m'inquiétais de gâcher sa soirée. Lui, tout ce qui l'inquiétait était que je ne sois pas prêt à en parler. Il était vraiment épatant.

Je me lançai.

« Il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dite au sujet de Camille...et de moi ».

Je marquai une pause. Ce n'était toujours pas une nouvelle que je parvenais à annoncer aisément. Tous mes amis avaient leur regard rivé sur moi, ils attendaient patiemment que je m'exprime.

« Camille est… enceinte ».

Un silence de plomb s'abattît de nouveau dans la pièce. Personne n'osait bouger ou dire quoique ce soit. Après plusieurs minutes interminables, j'entendis enfin….

« Oh le bordel Mec… il y a-t-il une chance qu'il ne soit pas de toi ? me demanda Ragnor.

Cette question était décidément sur toutes les lèvres. Je me massai les les tempes distraitement, j'avais l'impression que j'allais avoir une migraine en plus de mon rhume.

« J'ai prévu de faire un test de paternité mais les chances qu'il ne soit pas de moi sont minces » avouais-je.

Jace, abasourdi par la nouvelle, regardait Alec d'un air chagriné et peiné. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il pensait. Il s'inquiétait pour son frère ce qui était compréhensif. Cette situation était vraiment pourrie. Je m'en voulais terriblement de lui faire vivre ça mais j'étais trop égoïste pour le laisser s'éloigner de moi. J'avais besoin de lui. L'autre soir, j'avais réalisé à quel point je l'avais dans la peau. C'était une chose sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle. Ça en était à un point à en devenir malsain d'être autant dépendant d'une personne mais je m'en foutais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille de toute ma vie et si c'était ça ma peine, je l'acceptais et j'en redemandais.

Cat' s'approcha lentement de moi puis elle me serra dans ses bras.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal Mag's et qu'on est bien trop jeune pour tout ça mais un enfant c'est toujours un cadeau. C'est un signe d'espoir » me dit-elle en essayant de me rassurer.

« Ouais mais pauvre gosse...avoir une mère comme Camille ! » s'exclama Rag' qui n'en ratait jamais une.

« Certes, mais pour compenser, il ou elle aura le meilleur des pères et une famille en or... » positiva Clary en venant me faire un câlin à son tour.

L'ambiance festive était vraiment retombée à cause de moi. Simon et Izzy étaient toujours sonnés et me regardaient avec compassion.

« On sera tous là pour toi Mag's » me dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

Jace frappa soudainement des mains .

« Bon allez les gars, stop ! » s'exclama-t-il « on va essayer de laisser tout ça de côté pour ce soir, après tout le but était de passer un bon moment ensemble. Les problèmes seront toujours là demain alors mojito pour tout le monde et avec alcool cette fois! Je pense qu'on en a tous besoin et pour toi Mag's, une double dose ! » plaisantât-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sur ce, il partit dans la cuisine avec Clary et Izzy pour l'aider à préparer les cocktails. Rag' et Cat' décidèrent de remettre de l'ambiance en s'installant au karaoké. Simon, Alec et moi étions en spectateurs.

Un peu plus tard, j'en profitai que Simon soit absorbé par la prestation de nos amis pour discuter avec Alec sans oreilles indiscrètes autour.

« Alexander, je suis désolé. Je suis conscient de tous les problèmes et de toutes les complications que j'apporte dans notre relation de couple...ainsi que de tous les ennuis que je t'ai causé en sortant avec Camille. Je te jure que si je pouvais tout effacer, je le ferais sans hésiter ».

« Je sais que tu le ferais. Toute cette situation n'est pas facile à vivre mais te perdre serait bien pire, je ne le supporterais pas… »

Je lui caressai le dos de la main du bout de l'index.

« Je t'aime tellement si tu savais… » lui murmurais-je en mettant dans mon regard toute la sincérité et l'amour qu'il faisait naître en moi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Promets-moi qu'on s'en sortira, promets-moi qu'on ne se séparera jamais » m'implorât-il autant avec ses mots qu'avec l'intensité de son regard.

« Je te le promets Mon Ange...je serais incapable de vivre sans toi ».

Je brûlais d'envie de l'embrasser et au regard qu'il me lançait, je savais qu'il le désirait aussi. Il soupira longuement.

« Tu sais, je n'en reviens toujours pas pour Rafael… » m'avouât-il après un instant.

Il se mit tout à coup à fixer le sol.

_Tiens je l'avais oublié celui-là_…rien que de l'entendre prononcer son prénom refit monter en moi l'agacement. Je glissai mon index sous menton puis l'obligeai à soutenir mon regard incandescent.

« Alexander…ôte-moi d'un doute. Il ne te plaisait tout de même pas quand même ! » m'exclamais-je avec plus de véhémence que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Il s'empourpra.

« Quoi ? Mais…mais non...pas...pas du tout » me dit-il en buttant sur les mots.

Je le dévisageai une seconde.

« Ok mais j'espère que tu as été clair avec lui à propos de ses avances » insistais-je.

« Oui... évidemment... mais ça n'a pas suffit je crois... » me confessât-il en recommençant à fixer le sol.

« Alec… » soupirais-je d'exaspération en me massant de nouveau les tempes.

_Par tous les anges, il me rendait fou !_ Il avait toujours eu du mal à recadrer les gens . C'était dans sa nature, il n'aimait pas blesser les autres ce qui était une qualité appréciable bien sûr mais dans ce cas de figure, j'aurais préféré qu'il agisse différemment et surtout plus fermement.

« Tu vas me dire ce que qu'il t'a dit et mot pour mot » le brusquais-je .

Sentant mon agacement. Il se contenta de sortir son téléphone et de me le tendre. Je le pris sans me faire prier et accédai à ses messages reçus en deux secondes.

Bon... d'accord. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas libre mais pourquoi préciser que c'était récent ! Ça ne le regardait strictement pas ! Et l'autre prétentieux à se décrire comme étant beau et mystérieux... et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire qu'il savait qu'il ne laissait pas Alec indifférent !

Putain, c'était une très mauvaise idée de lire cet échange de SMS finalement! J'étais encore plus en colère maintenant! Techniquement, Alec n'avait rien fait de mal mais en même temps il n'avait pas été suffisamment ferme avec lui et au fond c'est ce qui me mettait hors de moi.

Je m'appliquai à supprimer tous les SMS sous son regard légèrement outré…oui j'avais osé et alors ? Une fois fait, je lui rendis son téléphone. Il le pris en soupirant.

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille sur ta jalousie... » me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Super…j'étais énervé et lui ça l'amusait._

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé.

« Rolala je plaisante ! Écoute Mon Amour, Rafael n'est pas … »

« Hein?! Mon QUOIIIII?! » s'écria tout à coup Simon.

Alertés, Alec et moi pivotâmes la tête dans sa direction. Simon, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte nous regardait médusé.

Pris dans notre discussion et trop occupé à faire une scène à Alec, je n'avais pas remarqué que Rag' et Cat' avait terminé leur morceau et que Simon à coté de nous pouvait désormais nous entendre...

« J'ai rêvé Alec ou tu viens d'appeler Mag's _Mon Amour _! » dit-il en montant dans les aigues « Oh bordel ! Vous deux vous…vous…oh bordel ! J'y crois pas ! C'était pourtant tellement évident ! J'halluciiiine ! ».

Simon était à limite de l'hystérie... et qu'entendait-il par _c'était évident _?

Alerté par les hurlements, Jace, Izzy et Clary sortirent de la cuisine avec un plateau remplit de verres.

« Chéri? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'empressa de demander Izzy à son petit-ami incontrôlable.

Rag' et Cat' qui avaient de toute évidence tout entendu, nous regardaient Alec et moi en trépignant sur place...ça se voyait qu'ils essayaient de ne pas hurler et sauter partout à leur tour. Je lançai un regard espiègle à mon petit-ami qui était un peu gêné d'avoir provoqué tout ce tapage. Il me regardait timidement, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Sans crier garde, je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attirai vers moi pour un baiser intense et passionné devant tout le groupe.

Depuis mon arrivée je ne pensais qu'à ça - l'embrasser, alors autant dire que je ne fus preuve d'aucune espèce de retenue. À peine mes lèvres furent sur les siennes, ma langue partit en quête de sa jumelle. Je l'embrassais avidement en oubliant presque nos amis…je dis bien _presque,_ car des cris et des hurlements explosèrent dans la pièce. Rag', Cat' et Simon nous sautèrent carrément dessus, j'ai dû jouer les armures vivantes afin d'éviter qu'ils ne blessent malencontreusement Alec dans toute leur euphorie.

« Putain les gars j'hallucine ! » s'écria Rag' « ENFIN une PUTAIN de bonne nouvelle ! « Fallait commencer par-là Mag's en arrivant ! » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras avant d'en faire autant avec Alec.

« On avait prévu de vous l'annoncer ce soir, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas trouvé le bon moment » expliqua Alec toujours aussi gêné.

« Je suis trop heureuse pour vous ! » s'extasia Catarina excitée et émue à la fois.

En parlant de personne émue, Izzy dans les bras de Jace, pleurait à chaud de larmes. J'allai la réconforter, un sourire attendrissant aux lèvres.

« Hey Iz', tu n'es pas heureuse pour nous ? » la taquinais-je.

« Si ! » dit-elle en reniflant « J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps…mon frère et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre je l'ai toujours su… »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et la remerciai de nous soutenir Alec et moi. J'étais ému à mon tour que la nouvelle puisse autant la toucher.

« Moi aussi je le savais ! » dit Clary et venant se blottir dans mes bras à son tour « je suis fière de toi grand-frère, ça t'a pris du temps mais tu as enfin compris » me dit-elle sans gêne.

_Et tiens! Prends ça dans les dents Mag's! _Ma soeur était un vrai petit monstre...

« Oui, ça lui arrive d'être long à la détente parfois, heureusement que mon frère est patient ! » renchérit Jace en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ces deux-là faisaient déjà la paire alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble...ça promettait...

Madzie et Max, surement alertés par nos cris, pointèrent leur petites têtes en haut de l'escalier. Ils nous rejoignirent dans le salon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Max nonchalamment en se servant des chips sur la table.

« Devine quoi petit frère » dit Jace « Magnus et Alec viennent d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! ».

Max fronça les sourcils puis nous regarda un peu surpris.

« Ah, parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? » demandât-il très sérieusement.

Il y eut un silence, puis tout le monde explosa de rire à nouveau.

Je secouais la tête, dépité. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu faire penser à Max qu'Alec et moi sortions déjà ensemble ! Certes, je passais prendre Alec tous les jours pour les cours et pour les répétitions, on passait pratiquement tous nos week-end chez l'un ou chez l'autre, on faisait souvent nos devoirs et nos révisions ensemble, on aimait bien se faire des sorties tous les deux, nos séances de footing se faisaient toujours à deux, on pouvait facilement passer des heures au téléphone le soir, on s'empruntait des fringues…ouais bon… tout compte fait, je peux comprendre que Max ait pu sauter à cette conclusion ...

« Ça! C'était la cerise sur gâteau ! » s'exclama Rag' mort de rire « même Max est plus vif que vous ! » se moquât-il en nous pointant du doigt Alec et moi.

M'asseyant de nouveau près de mon petit-ami, je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la tempe tout en lui murmurant un _je t'aime_ au creux de l'oreille. Il me retourna un regard plein d'amour, toujours sous les exclamations et les rires de joies nos amis.

Fin du chapitre!

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Bientôt la suite ;) bisous!_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 17 !

_**Nagron : **__Oui il n'est vraiment pas surprenant que Max ait conclu qu'ils sortaient déjà ensemble ! Pauvre Magnus, il est beaucoup plus sensible au froid qu'Alec ). Encore merci pour tes reviews et pour ton soutien qui ne faiblissent pas !_

_**Caladhiel91 : **__Un grand merci pour tes reviews ! Moi aussi j'adore le Magnus jaloux et possessif __. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton déménagement !_

_**Shaniice :**__ Je n'avais pas pensé à cette idée pour les messages effacés ! Dommage ! Merci pour tes reviews et pour ton soutien en tout cas, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes avis sur les nouveaux chapitres ;)_

_**Sylvie Oversteyns **__: Oui Alec est naïf, trop même lol. Le groupe est génial, ils sont tous heureux pour leurs amis et c'est formidable. Un grand merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !_

Chapitre 17

**PDV Magnus**

Allongé sur le lit de Clary depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, je l'aidais à se préparer pour son premier rencard avec Jace. Elle était nerveuse et avait déjà changé de tenue cinq fois. Après la soirée d'Alec, Jace s'était enfin décidé à l'inviter et bien entendu ma sœur avait accepté. Toute la semaine elle avait attendu avec impatience ce vendredi soir.

« Biscuit, à ce rythme on sera encore là demain à faire des essayages et il faudra reporter ce rendez-vous… » la taquinais-je en regardant amoureusement une photo d'Alec et de moi prise lors de la soirée, que j'avais mis en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

« Je sais ! Mais rien ne me va ce soir ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

_N'importe quoi,_ pensais-je. Elle avait été sublime dans chacune des tenues essayées. Sentant la crise de nerfs arriver, je pris les choses en main.

« Tiens, tu mets ce jean bleu, tes bottes marrons, le tee-shirt blanc à drapeau Tommy Hilfliger et ta veste en jean et tiens tu prends ce sac en bandoulière » lui dis-je en lui tendant ledit sac assorti à la couleur de ses bottes. Elle me fit un regard reconnaissant et fila de changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clary était prête et enfin satisfaite de son look. Je traissai un côté de ses cheveux et laissai retomber en cascade sur ses épaules l'autre partie non tressée...

Je sais...vous vous dites : _Mais quoi? il_ _sait tresser?! _

Eh bien oui! Je sais faire des tresses. À l'âge de 8 ans, j'avais demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre à en faire histoire de m'amuser dans les cheveux de Clary. Bon, je vous l'accorde, mes distractions étaient un peu particulières à cet âge…

« Alors ? Comment me trouves-tu? Tu penses que je vais plaire à Jace ? » me demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Je la serrai très fort dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

« Tu es magnifique petite sœur et je te rappelle que tu plais déjà à Jace, tu n'as rien à lui prouver, sois toi-même et tu verras que tout se passera bien ».

Elle resserra un peu plus notre étreinte.

« Merci grand-frère…comment vais-je faire sans toi quand tu partiras à la Fac ? Tu vas tellement me manquer… »

Je soupirai...il est vrai que ça allait être difficile.

« Toi aussi Biscuit tu vas me manquer...atrocement. Mais on se verra le week-end et aux vacances puis tu pourras m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime tant ».

« Je t'aime aussi » le répondit-elle la voix nouée.

Je mis fin à notre étreinte afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Hey pas de larmes, ce soir c'est ton premier rendez-vous avec Jace, tu dois être heureuse »

« Je...je le suis » dit-elle en reniflant « Dit Mag's, je me demandais, vous avez fait quoi pour votre premier rendez-vous avec Alec ? ».

Je fronçai les sourcils puis grimaçai légèrement…_merde_.

« On en a pas eu…avec tous les problèmes qu'on avait à gérer, je n'y avais même pas pensé » avouais-je penaud.

J'allais devoir y remédier, c'était le bon moment. Alec retirait son plâtre à la main demain ce qui lui permettrait de se déplacer plus aisément avec des béquilles, quant à Camille et le bébé, on devait attendre la douzième semaine de grossesse pour faire le test de paternité et elle en était qu'à quatre et demi, l'attente était atrocement longue. Mes parents avaient fait les démarches au tribunal et nous étions en attente d'une réponse, le Bac avait lieu dans un peu moins de trois mois et bientôt on passera tout notre temps libre le nez dans les révisions alors oui c'était le moment ou jamais d'organiser un premier rendez-vous dans les règles de l'art.

À 18h précise, Jace sonna à notre porte.

En grand gentleman, il salua ma mère qui s'en allait au travail et lui fit la promesse de ne pas ramener Clary trop tard. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en un petit chignon haut, j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça dernièrement. Son dégradé sur les côtés et à l'arrière était plus accentué que d'habitude, il avait probablement été chez le coiffeur se faire beau pour Clary…cette pensée me fit sourire.

Je continuai minutieusement mon inspection de sa personne. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir à manches longues, des boots et un trench marrons. Look moderne et branché. Jace avait incontestablement du style, c'est un truc qu'on avait en commun. On adorait accompagner Izzy et Clary au centre commerciale faire leur shopping car on en profitait toujours nous aussi pour nous acheter une tonne de fringues.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir mon pote ?» me demanda-t-il en attendant que Clary ne descende.

Que faisait-elle d'ailleurs? Elle était pourtant prête quand j'avais quitté sa chambre il y a quelques minutes...

« À ton avis » lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

Il soupira.

« Mon frère et toi êtes collés l'un à l'autre ! C'était déjà le cas avant mais là c'est innommable ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous faites…normalement les couples ont besoin de mettre un peu distance entre eux de temps à autre ».

Jace disait ça sans jugement, il exprimait simplement ses pensées et au fond il avait raison. Quand je sortais avec Camille, ça ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas pouvoir être tout le temps avec elle, bien au contraire je trouvais ça excitant car du coup j'attendais toujours avec impatience nos retrouvailles…enfin ça c'était avant car aujourd'hui moins je la croisais mieux je me portais bref ! Avec Alec, c'était complètement différent. C'etait comme un besoin vital...vous savez...manger, boire, dormir. J'avais besoin d'être avec lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'être avec moi et ce, aussi souvent que possible.

Un soir, on avait fait des recherches sur le net suite à une remarque que lui avait fait Jia Penallow au cours d'une de leur séance. Depuis quelques temps, sa psy s'intéressait beaucoup plus à sa vie amoureuse qu'à son traumatisme . Elle lui avait dit que visiblement on souffrait de dépendance affective tous les deux. Bien sûr, on était quand même conscient d'être totalement accro l'un à l'autre et que ce n'était probablement pas très sain pour notre santé psychologique mais autant vous dire que ça ne nous avait pas perturbé plus que ça. On en était même arrivé à la conclusion, qu'il valait mieux que l'on soit dépendant l'un de l'autre plutôt qu'à la drogue…oui bon...moyen comme argument.

« Tu as raison Jace, mais on ne ressent pas le besoin de s'éloigner pour le moment…et tu veux que je te dise le plus dingue dans tout ça ! C'est qu'on n'a même pas encore couché ensemble! Imagine ce que se sera quand … »

« Maaaaaag's !» s'écriât-il soudainement en se couvrant les oreilles des mains « Trop d'informations ! Attention je répète : TROP D'INFORMATIONS! »

« Pourquoi joues-tu les prudes ? On a l'habitude de discuter de ce genre de chose » lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, mais là il s'agit de MON frère ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les détails de sa vie sexuelle, surtout que j'ai déjà eu un nombre incalculable de détails sur LA tienne et que je n'imagine que trop bien tout ce que tu peux lui faire ! Tu aimerais que je te donne des détails sur la vie sexuelle de ta sœur peut-être ? ».

À ces mots mon enthousiasme redescendît en flèche. Ok... je l'avais mérité.

« Non ça ne le plairait pas en effet...puis de toutes les façons, tu ne le feras pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est hors de question qu'elle en ait une avant au moins ses 21 ans ! » l'avertis-je très sérieusement, même si au fond je savais qu'ils sauteraient surement le pas avant.

« Wow, ça va de soit! On est très loin d'en arriver là !» s'offusquât-il avec un air faussement outré.

Au même moment mon père arriva à la maison en paniqué comme jamais. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait.

« Super, tu es là fiston ! » commençât-il avant de réaliser que je n'étais pas seul. « Oh...excuse-moi Jace. Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? » lui demandât-il avant d'enchainer sans même attendre sa réponse… « tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin de ma fille ce soir ! Tu as bien entendu ? » l'avertit-il sans ménagement.

« Oui, absolument Mr Bane, comme à la prunelle de mes yeux » répondit-il solennellement.

J'étouffai un fou rire.

Clary arriva enfin. Elle semblait toujours un peu nerveuse mais le sourire resplendissant qu'elle adressa à Jace en le rejoingnant et le regard plein de tendresse qu'il lui adressa en retour en la voyant me réchauffa le cœur.

_Oui, tout ira bien_, pensais-je rassuré. Ils nous saluèrent puis partirent à leur rendez-vous.

« Magnus, pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, j'ai deux gars en moins et j'aurais besoin que tu aides Sébastien à tenir le bar au Pandémonium » m'enchaîna mon père précipitamment.

Je grimaçai devant sa demande.

Merde… ce n'etait pas ainsi que j'avais prévu de passer mon vendredi soir…avec Sébastien en plus.

« Papa, tu ne peux pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre ? J'avais prévu de voir Alec… » tentais-je d'esquiver.

« J'ai essayé de joindre trois extras mais ils sont tous pris ! Tu es mon dernier espoir! Tu pourrais demander à Ragnor ou Simon de venir également...on est vendredi soir, le club sera plein à craquer d'ici deux heures ».

Je soupirai d'exaspération...je n'avais aucune envie de passer ma soirée à préparer des cocktails.

« J'ai bien compris que c'était une urgence mais tu me prends de court… Alec m'attend, on avait déjà programmé des trucs … ».

Bon ce n'était pas totalement vrai, on avait rien de spécialement prévu mais j'avais bien cinq ou dix idées en tête de comment tuer le temps avec mon mec...

« Fiston, je sais que tu as envie d'être avec ton petit-ami mais Alec comprendra j'en suis sûr puis ça ne vous fera pas de mal d'être séparé une nuit. Vous passé tout votre temps ensemble ! ».

Je soupirai de nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se soucier du temps qu'on passait ensemble ?

Alec et moi avions annoncé à nos parents notre relation il y avait tout juste 4 jours. La nouvelle était très bien passée par contre la partie sur la grossesse de Camille avait été difficile. Maryse et Robert s'inquiétaient qu'Alec ait à assumer pour son jeune âge une relation homosexuelle doublé de la responsabilité d'un bébé qui n'était pas le sien. Fatalement, il était évident que si j'étais bien le père, Alec serait impliqué. Il était mon petit-ami et j'avais bien l'intention de faire de lui bien plus que ça quand le moment sera venu. Enfin tout ceci pour dire qu'il sera lui aussi impliqué dans la vie bébé. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction de Camille quand elle apprendra que lui et sortons ensemble. J'avais prévu de le lui dire mais surement pas maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en prenne encore à Alec et je savais que cette nouvelle lui ferait péter les plombs. Je devais le protéger quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Mon père me regardait totalement désespéré. Après tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi au quotidien, je ne pouvais pas être égoïste et refuser de l'aider. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fils.

« D'accord, je viens. Je vais appeler Ragnor » cédais-je.

« Merci Fiston, tu me sauves la vie. On se retrouve là-bas » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« De rien Papa, à toute à l'heure » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je me pressai de monter dans ma chambre me changer tout envoyant un SMS à Ragnor afin de savoir s'il pouvait me donner un coup de main ce soir. J'espérais que oui car Jace était de sortie et Simon avait un dîner de famille.

Il me répondit dans la minute.

_De Rag' : Salut mon pote! Ben dit donc, ton père doit vraiment être sacrément en galère pour nous appeler à l'aide vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ! C'est ok pour moi en tout cas, on se retrouve là-bas !_

Je souris en lisant son message. La dernière fois qu'on avait dépanné mon père remontait bien à un an. On le dépannait au bar comme pour ce soir. Je me souviens qu' il y avait eu un sacré bordel car un groupe d'amis composé de filles et de gars, avait passé la soirée à nous draguer Rag', Jace et moi, cherchant toutes sortes de prétextes pour rester au comptoir, commandant des verres dont ils n'avaient clairement pas besoin. Ils avaient provoqué une file d'attente de folie et ce malgré tous nos efforts pour les éconduire. Bien entendu, les autres clients ont commencé à s'agacer, ça avait failli mal tourner.

**De Magnus **: Ouais c'est clair! Quel souvenir! Ils étaient vraiment des sangsues ! Merci infiniment mon pote, on se voit au Club.

Je posai mon téléphone et partis dans ma salle de bain.

Alec n'allait pas être super ravi que je l'abandonne ce soir pensais-je en soupirant tout sortant de la cabine de douche.

Debout devant mon miroir une serviette autour des reins, je m'appliquai une dose plus généreuse que d'habitude de gel dans les cheveux afin qu'ils tiennent toute la nuit et laissai retomber ma mèche rouge. Je noircis le contour de mes yeux au khôl, et partis à la recherche d'une tenue dans mon dressing qui mériterait bien un peu de rangement constatais-je en y rentrant. J'optai pour un jean noir skinny déchiré aux genoux, mon pull blanc à colle v de la marque Calvin Klein qui épousait parfaitement la forme de mon corps et enfilai mes Vans blanches. J'attrapai ma veste noire en cuir, des gants et une écharpe noire. Mon rhume n'avait pas empiré mais je n'étais pas encore totalement rétabli alors autant ne pas tenter le diable. Un dernier coup d'œil dans mon miroir, un peu de parfum, j'attrapai mes clés de voiture et partis chez mon petit-ami.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sonnai à la porte des Lightwood. Je fus surpris d'être accueilli directement par Alec dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Hey bonsoir Mon Ange, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit qui ouvre » lui dis-je en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est parce que je suis plus ou moins seul. Ma mère s'est enfermée dans son bureau avec une tonne de copies à corriger, mon père et Max ne sont pas encore rentrés du club de tennis, et Izzy a accompagné Simon à son diner familiale » m'expliquât-il tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. « Tu sais quoi Bébé » dit-il en continuant à me déshabiller du regard « ...je te trouve vraiment trop sexy… ».

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure les yeux étincelants d'envie.

Ma bouche voyagea de nouveau vers la sienne et en prit possession avec autorité. Le souvenir de son regard enflammé me hantait, son excitation nourrissait totalement la mienne. Je l'embrassai langoureusement. Posant les genoux au sol, je passai une main impatiente sous son pull afin de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts tandis que l'autre attrapait sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Je commençai par parcourir son flanc de caresses en remontant progressivement vers son torse, jusqu'à ses tétons que je titillai au passage avant de redescendre vers son ventre jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon de survêt, lentement je passai mes doigts à l'intérieure et allai caresser son érection naissante. Je l'entendis gémir contre mes lèvres. Ce son me faisait complètement perdre la tête. Des palpitations commencèrent à se faire ressentir au niveau de mon sexe …mon désir pour lui augmentait de seconde en seconde, la tension était à son comble.

« Mon Amour...c'est une véritable torture..j'ai tellement envie de toi » lui avouais-je entre deux baisers.

« Moi aussi j'en ai envie...terriblement envie » me répondit-il en replongeant sur mes lèvres.

Il avait une telle confiance en moi que j'étais certain qu'il me laisserait lui faire l'amour, là, dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison si je le voulais. Putain! Il fallait absolument que je m'arrête! J'étais vraiment en train de faire et de penser n'importe quoi !

Alexander était de plus en plus excité entre mes doigts…une dualité se jouait en moi, le laisser au moins atteindre l'orgasme ou m'arrêter là…et puis merde...j'en avais trop envie.

Je rompis brusquement notre baiser et libérai son sexe de son pantalon de survêt', la seconde d'après je le prenais en bouche, je léchais, l'aspirais, ma langue tournait autour de son gland avant de le reprendre plus profondément. La main d'Alec était partout dans mes cheveux. Il bascula franchement des hanches vers l'avant et me fit accélérer mes mouvements sur son sexe érigé. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait gagné en assurance depuis la première fellation que je lui avais offerte et ça me plaisait énormément.

Dans toute mon euphorie, j'avais quand même conscience que c'etait vraiment mal de faire ça maintenant sachant que sa mère était à coté et que son père et son frère pouvaient renter d'une minute à l'autre sauf que c'était trop bon et trop excitant de lui donner du plaisir. J'aimais sentir son excitation dans ma bouche, sentir ses doigts me tirer les cheveux, entendre ses gémissements...j'étais accroc à chacune de ses réactions que je trouvais divines et parfaites.

Alec était proche de la jouissance, sa respiration se faisait haletante, sa main fourrageait toujours furieusement dans mes cheveux m'incitant à aller plus vite et plus fort. Il était totalement inexpérimenté et pourtant tout chez lui agissait sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque. Au prix d'une dernière succion, il se tendit, son corps fut secoué par de puissants spasmes, il se libéra dans ma bouche en se retenant de crier sa jouissance.

« Putain..c'était...on est dingue… » conclût-il les joues rouges et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte afin de retrouver son souffle.

Le rendant de nouveau présentable, j'embrassai sa tempe puis me relevai afin de m'appuyer contre la porte d'entrée. J'étais moi aussi hors d'haleine. J'avais besoin de me calmer et surtout de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées confuses...habituellement j'étais plus mesuré et responsable que ça...

« J'ai l'impression que ça va être de plus en plus difficile d'attendre… » chuchotât-il pensif.

Je soupirai puis me passai les mains dans les cheveux . Ils étaient complètement décoiffés.

« Je suis désolé Mon Amour, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle c'est vrai mais je veux qu'on se tienne à ce qu'on a décidé. Une première fois est unique et je veux que la tienne se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possibles » lui rappelais-je en retrouvant le sens des réalités.

« Oui je sais Bébé et je te remercie de t'en soucier autant » me répondit-il en me faisant un magnifique sourire. « Je meurs de soif, je te propose un truc à boire ? » enchaînât-il.

_Boire...boisson...bar...oh merde! _

« Mon Père putain ! » m'exclamais-je en redescendant brusquement sur terre suite à la proposition d'Alec. « Mon Ange, je ne peux pas rester, mon père a du personnel en moins ce soir, il m'a demandé de venir au Pandémonium pour l'aider au bar et j'avais déjà presque oublié ! C'est ce dont j'étais venu t'informer avant que les choses ne dérapent... » lui expliquais-je précipitamment.

Il soupira longuement puis se passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas le choix » fit-il en soupirant de nouveau.

« Non en effet. J'ai bien essayé de négocier mais il était vraiment en galère, on est vendredi soir et il n'a que Seb' comme barman alors… ».

Alec se tendit en m'entendant prononcer le prénom de Sébastien.

« Seb hein...super…tu vas passer toute la soirée avec ton ex ! » s'agaçât-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? Tu sais bien que Sébastien n'est pas mon ex enfin !» m'exclamais-je légèrement vexé.

« Tu as tout de même couché avec je te signal !» me reprochât-il de plus en plus énervé.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de ne pas moi aussi me laisser emporter. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on se dispute d'une part, pour une histoire sans intérêt et de l'autre, après le moment qu'on venait de partager.

« Mon Amour...tu connais toute ma vie, cette partie-là ne fait pas exception. Tu sais qu'il n'était qu'une aventure sans importance comme tant d'autres à cet époque. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de mon passé mais j'en ai pas honte pour autant, ça fait partie de ce que je suis et ça aussi tu le sais, on en a déjà discuté ».

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Je me baissai à son niveau et lui pris la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète réellement ? Parle-moi »

Il me lança un regard en demi teinte.

« Je pense que j'aurais préféré que mon petit-ami n'ait pas couché avec la moitié du lycée plus la moitié de la ville » dit-il platement.

_Aïe! Ça faisait mal ça et en plus c'était totalement faux! _

« Tu exagères Alec ! Je n'ai pas couché avec la moitié du lycée et encore moins de la ville ! » m'exclamais-je outré.

Il me fusilla du regard.

« J'étais là je te rappelle! Jace et toi en faisiez presque un concours ! »

Je secouai la tête, dépité. Cette fois, je commençais vraiment à être agacé par son attitude.

« Écoute Alec. Tout ça c'est du passé et depuis un moment déjà. Je pensais que tu ne devais plus douter de moi ? » l'accusais-je.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains en soupirant.

« Je m'excuse... je ne doute pas de toi je te le promets…c'est juste que...je ne sais pas, ça m'énerve ! J'aurai voulu rester avec toi ce soir, j'aurai voulu t'accompagner mais… »

Il regarda sa jambe cassée tristement avant de continuer...

«... puis ça ne me plait pas ! Ce Sébastien ne rate jamais une occasion de te draguer ! Je pense que j'ai déjà largement ma dose avec Camille, je n'ai pas besoin que ce type se fasse des idées et pense que tu es de nouveau libre parce que tu ne sors plus avec elle ! »

Tout à coup amusé, je regardais mon petit-ami me piquer une scène avec un petit sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ? » fit-il d'un ton irrité.

« Toi Mon Ange… » lui dis-je en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres. « Tu es possessif et jaloux » lui chuchotais-je.

« Tout comme toi… » dit-il en essayant de me voler un vrai baiser.

« Oui, c'est vrai » admis-je avant de poursuivre. « Écoute Mon Amour, je sais que mon passé relationnel est beaucoup plus lourd à gérer que le tiens et je ne parle même pas des conséquences que ce passé aura sur notre futur… »

Je vis un éclat de tristesse traverser son regard.

« Tu es vraiment formidable et courageux d'accepter tout ça par amour pour moi, de m'accepter moi avec toutes mes casseroles. J'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés. Alec, tu donnes un vrai sens à ma vie et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant de m'être autant dévoué... de continuer à me soutenir malgré tout ».

Je marquai une pause et entrelaçai nos doigts. Je me mis à contempler sa peau laiteuse au contact de ma peau mâte...le mélange parfait.

« Bébé, ton amour inconditionnel me transporte à chaque instant. J'ai peut-être mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais aujourd'hui je sais que suis éperdument amoureux de toi. Je sais que mon cœur, mon âme, mon être et chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes désirs t'appartiennent. Jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit qui me risquerait de te perdre...tu entends, jamais tes craintes ne se réaliseront ».

Alec était maintenant ému. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de larmes retenues. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me faire de long discours, les déclarations enflammées me ressemblaient plus...d'ailleurs, j'avais bien plus de chose à me faire pardonner que lui mais dans ses gestes, dans ses caresses et dans ses regards je pouvais voir et ressentir l'étendue de son amour pour moi et il était totalement infini.

« Moi aussi je suis fou de toi Bébé. Aujourd'hui comme hier mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel et indéfectible. Je t'aime de tout mon être » me dit-il son regard suspendu au mien.

On recommença à s'embrasser avec amour, tendresse et très vite avec passion. Mon excitation remonta en flèche et des pensées pas très catholique commencèrent à m'envahir l'esprit de nouveau. Je m'apprêtais à poser des baisers mouillés au creux de son cou quand un raclement de gorge derrière nous se fit entendre. Maryse, un sourire mi amusé, mi gêné nous observait.

« Les garçons, le hall d'entrée n'est pas vraiment approprié pour ce genre de chose » nous fit- elle simplement remarquer.

On la regarda confus et surpris à la fois.

Réalisant le sous-entendus que sa phrase laissait entendre, elle se reprit rapidement...

« ...je ne suis pas en entrain de vous suggérer de continuer ailleurs ! » s'offusquât-elle devant nos têtes éberluées.

Alec se racla la gorge.

« Euh oui...toues nos excuses Maman, on s'est un peu laisser aller ».

_Laisser aller?_ C'était peu dire en repensant à l'orgasme que je lui avais donné quelques minutes plus tôt ici même…on avait vraiment dépasser les limites...

« Oui Maryse, toutes nos excuses, ça ne se reproduira plus » m'excusais-je a mon tour sincèrement.

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant puis son expression changea subitement. Elle se mit à nous deviseager Alec et moi l'un après l'autre.

« Dites-moi vous deux, j'espère que vous vous protégez! » nous apostrophât-elle.

Alec manqua de tomber de sa chaise en entendant sa mère présumer qu'on couchait déjà ensemble. Je pris rapidement la parole afin de lui éviter plus d'embarras.

« En fait, on en est pas encore là Maryse mais oui, bien entendu, on sera prudent le moment venu… »

« Très bien » opinât-elle en souriant « Tu te joins à nous pour le diner ? » me proposa-t-elle en suite comme si on ne venait pas d'aborder la sexualité de son fils et la mienne.

_Sacré Maryse_

...de toute évidence ce n'était pas d'elle qu'Alec tenait sa timidité.

« Je ne peux pas… mon père m'attendant au Pandémonium, je dois aider au bar ce soir et je suis déjà très en retard mais je te remercie de l'invitation ».

« Entendu, ce sera pour une prochaine fois dans ce cas » me dit-elle compréhensive. « Je vais aller préparer le dîner avant que ton père et ton frère n'arrivent, je suis dans la cuisine si tu as besoin de moi » informât-elle Alec.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur le front puis me caressa maternellement la joue.

« À très bientôt Magnus » me dit-elle en s'en allant.

De nouveau seul, je me penchai vers mon petit-ami et posai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Au revoir Mon Ange. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit » lui dis-je tendrement.

Ses yeux tristes et peinés me firent mal au cœur mais je n'avais pas le choix...je devais tenir mes engagements de la soirée.

« Au revoir » me répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Du bout des doigts, je dessinai le contour de ses magnifiques lèvres...je n'étais pas parti qu'il me manquait déjà horriblement.

« Je t'aime » ajoutât-il en me regardant avec intensité comme s'il avait peur que je l'oublie.

« Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange »

Je lui caressai la joue et l'embrassai une dernière fois...c'était une véritable torture de le quitter...j'étais vraiment complètement atteint.

Inspirant un grand coup, je tournai les talons et regagnai ma voiture tout en pestant contre les employés de mon père qui m'obligeaient à passer toute une nuit loin de mon Alexander.

**Fin du Chapitre 17 !**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 dans la foulée, bonne lecture à tous !

Attention : Langage grossier dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 18

**PDV Ragnor**

Une heure que j'étais arrivé au Pandémonium et toujours pas de signe de Magnus. Nous n'étions pas encore bousculés au bar mais ça ne serait tarder, la boîte de nuit commençait progressivement à se noircir de monde.

« Je pensais qu'il devait venir ce soir Mag's ! » me cria Sébastien par-dessus la musique.

Sébastien Verlac était un employé du père de Magnus depuis un an. Il était en 2ème année de médecine et faisait ce boulot pour financer ses études. C'était un mec sympa qui ne se prenait pas la tête la pluspart du temps, le seul hic était que – bien qu'on soit plus jeune que lui – il avait craqué comme un imbécile pour Mag's! Je savais même qu'ils avaient couché ensemble une fois pendant la période « chaudasse » de mon ami. Dans le passé, la réputation de Magnus le précédait. Seb' savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer et bien sûr il s'était pris un râteau.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder ! » lui criais-je à mon tour tout en préparant un Cosmopolitan.

C'était plutôt cool de savoir préparer des cocktails. Le père de Mag's nous avait enseigné l'art de la mixologie au fil des années. On n'était pas des experts évidemment mais on se démerdait.

Relevant la tête de mon shaker, j'aperçus enfin mon ami qui arrivait vers nous en jouant des coudes à travers la foule. Je remarquai en ricanant, que certaines nanas et certains mecs se retournaient sur son passage, la bave aux lèvres.

Mag's dégageait incontestablement un truc. Il avait du charisme et de l'assurance. Il était canon et avait toujours un look impeccable et stylé, sauf pour ses cheveux qui en cet instant, étaient plus en pétard qu'autre chose.

Je rigolai intérieurement…_Alec avait dû passer par là. _

On avait appris, lors de la soirée organisée en l'honneur de son retour à la maison, qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ça avait été une surprise pour Cat' et moi. On ne se doutait absolument de rien et visiblement on était bien les seuls!

C'est sûr qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches ces deux-là mais Cat' et moi l'étions aussi et pourtant on ne nourrissait pas ce genre de sentiments. Elle était plus comme une sœur pour moi, alors pour le coup je n'avais jamais trouvé étrange la proximité qui existait entre eux. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais hyper heureux pour eux. Au fond c'est vrai qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre...

Magnus se dépêcha de passer derrière le bar et d'attacher son tablier autour de sa taille.

« Salut les gars, je m'excuse d'arriver si tard...» dit-il penaud, tout en commençant à placer différents verres devant lui.

Je vis Sébastien lui décrocher un large sourire.

« Sexy comme tu es, on te pardonne volontiers ! » s'exclamât-il en reluquant ouvertement mon ami de la tête aux pieds.

Mag's tourna la tête vers moi puis leva les yeux au ciel. Je savais que Sebastien l'agaçait à tout le temps lui faire ce genre de remarques.

« Hey mon pote » enchaina-t-il sans prendre le temps de relever « mon père a-t-il demandé après moi ? » me demandât-il inquièt.

« Oh oui et deux fois ! » lui répondis-je un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il grimaça légèrement.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas je t'ai couvert! La première fois je lui ai dit que tu étais en route et la deuxième fois, que tu étais arrivé mais que tu étais parti chercher des sacs de glaces car on en manquait » dis-je en éclatant de rire devant l'énormité de mes mensonges.

Mag's éclata de rire à son tour.

« Et il a cru ça ? » s'etonnât-il toujours hilare.

« Honnêtement…je ne crois pas ! » explosais-je mort de rire.

On partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable . On était vraiment impayables tous les deux.

« Merci d'avoir essayé en tout cas !» me dit-il en essuyant une larme.

Une heure plus tard, on continuait d'enchainer les commandes. Je commençais à avoir chaud et décidai d'ôter ma veste. Je vis Mag's en faire de même et relever les manches de son pull jusqu'au coude laissant ainsi apparaitre le tatouage situé à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Je me demandais quelle en était la signification; on en avait jamais parlé. Seb' qui était, une seconde plutôt, occupé à couper des rondelles de citron s'arrêta net. Je le vis se rapprocher de Magnus et du bout des doigts effleurer son tatouage. Mon ami eut un mouvement de recul.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Seb ? » le réprimanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard sévère.

« Du calme Mag's ! Je voulais juste le toucher, il est magnifique...tout comme toi » lui répondit-il en lui faisant un regard aguicheur.

Magnus secoua la tête en soupirant puis continua à verser du whisky dans un verre.

Il avait l'air de moins en moins supporter la drague incessante de Seb', pourtant, ce dernier avait toujours plus ou moins agi ainsi avec lui, et ce, même quand il avait su que Mag's s'était rangé et avait entamé une relation sérieuse avec Camille. On ne le fréquentait pas beaucoup mais à chaque fois qu'on venait au Pandémonium pour un concert ou juste pour y passer la soirée entre potes, ça ne ratait pas, Seb' trouvait toujours le moyen de faire comprendre à Magnus qu'il l'intéressait toujours.

J'étais en train de les observer discrètement du coin de l'œil, quand j'entendis une voix familière nous appeler.

« Ragnor ? Magnus ? Ça alors, je ne savais pas que vous travaillez ici !»

Pivotant la tête, je vis Tessa – la meilleure amie de Camille – qui nous observait de ses magnifiques yeux couleur noisette. Je l'avais toujours trouvé attirante. Blonde, de taille moyenne, les traits fins, un joli petit nez retroussé. Elle inspirait vraiment la sympathie mais quelque part je me disais qu'elle ne devait pas être si sympa que ça car elle était la meilleure amie de cette taré de Camille…je me méfiais un peu.

Magnus et moi échangeâmes un regard de connivence…_si Tessa était là, Camille ne devait pas être loin…_

« Salut…on dépanne juste mon père » lui répondit Magnus un peu sèchement.

« Oh c'est vrai...j'ai tendance à oublier que ton père est le propriétaire des lieux » dit -elle sans se départir de son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on te serre alors ? » lui demandais-je.

« Euh une Margarita, un whisky glace et un Pink Lemonade Margarita »

Magnus et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard.

Elle avait commandé trois cocktails dont un sans alcool, il était évident que celui-là était pour Camille, il restait le mystère du whisky glace. Je voyais mal Tessa s'enfiler ce genre de boisson…c'était plutôt un alcool de mec.

« D'accord » aquiescais-je en commençant à les préparer.

« Magnus comment va Alec ? » demandât-elle tout à coup.

Je failli renverser la bouteille de limonade en l'entendant demander des nouvelles d'Alec. Quel culot! Elle était tout de même soupçonnée d'être complice de Camille et de Rafael! Putain...Rafael ! Le whisky glace! Je venais d'avoir une illumination, ça lui ressemblait bien ce genre d'alcool.

Je vis Magnus se tendre légèrement. Mon regard passait sans arrêt de lui à Tessa. Cette deniere semblait réellement se soucier de l'etat de santé d'Alec. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien de malhonnête ou de malsain, au contraire, ils pétillaient de bienveillance…ça me perturba un peu.

« Ça va, il se remet bien » répondit finalement mon ami non pas sans lui offrir avant un regard méfiant.

Tessa ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour lui. J'avais pensé lui rendre visite à l'hôpital mais je ne savais si je pouvais. C'était surtout ta relation avec Camille qui me liait à lui et à votre groupe alors… »

Elle laissa la phrase en suspend.

Magnus observait Tessa étrangement, visiblement lui aussi était un peu perturbé par elle mais assurément pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi...

Je tendis à Tessa ses commandes posées sur un plateau.

« Voilà c'est prêt! Et si je peux me permettre, je ne suis pas certain qu'un whisky glace convienne à une jolie jeune fille comme toi » lui dis-je taquin en tentant un grand coup de poker.

Magnus me jeta un regard incrédule en levant les sourcils.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas...ce n'est pas pour moi...c'est pour l'ami de Camille, ils m'attendent au carré VIP... » répondit-elle mal à l'aise en regardant Magnus.

_Bingo_! pensais-je. C'était surement Rafael le fameux ami. Mon intuition se confirmait …la soirée prenait une tournure très intéressante tout à coup.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée pour Camille d'être ici dans son état » intervient Magnus.

Sébastien était occupé de l'autre côté du bar à prendre des commandes, tant mieux, pensais-je. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être informé de la future paternité de Mag's...

« On voulait juste lui changer un peu les idées. Elle a été pas mal éprouvée ces derniers temps à cause des nausées matinales mais ne t'en fais pas je fais attention à elle… » lui assurât-elle.

Magnus se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

J'avais besoin qu'elle me confirme la présence de Rafael mais sans que cela n'élève trop les soupçons. Je décidai de la jouer finement.

« Dit Tessa, on le connait cet ami à Camille ? » lui demandais-je de but en blanc…

_Bon ok, ce n'était pas très subtile_.

Elle me dévisagea un instant en fonçant les sourcils. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et éclatant. Je vis ses joues prendre une jolie teinte rosée..

_Tiens...tiens...voilà qui est très intéressant, _pensais-je remarquant que je ne la laissais pas indifférente.

Magnus étouffa un ricanement devant mon petit manège.

« Je... » balbutiât-t-elle « je ne pense pas…c'est un ami d'enfance...ils ont grandi ensemble quand elle vivait encore en Italie. Je crois que son père et celui de Camille sont des associés de longue date... »

Magnus, de nouveau occupé à préparer des cocktails pour une cliente, avait un petit sourire satisfait . Il avait compris où je voulais en venir et écoutait attentivement les informations que nous donnaient Tessa à son insu.

« Oh, donc il ne vit pas en France ! » m'exclamais-je feignant la surprise.

« Si, il vit ici maintenant. Il est étudiant à la Faculté de droit ».

À cette remarque Magnus arrêta une seconde son pilage de feuille de menthe et de citron.

Il avait dû se faire la même réflexion que moi. Ce mec étudiait le droit...ça signifiait que fatalement,il savait comment détourner les lois.

« Je dois y aller, ils attendent les cocktails et les glaçons sont déjà en train de fondre » dit Tessa en observant les verres.

Merde. J'avais encore des questions à lui poser mais si je poussai trop, ça fera vraiment interrogatoire de police.

« D'accord, passez une bonne soirée dans ce cas ! » la saluais-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Merci Ragnor... » me répond dit-elle timidement. « À plus Mag's » ajouta-t-elle.

« À plus Tessa » répondit mon ami avec un petit sourire forcé.

**PDV Magnus**

À peine Tessa partie, j'explosai !

« Putain mon pote ! Je rêve ou elle te plait ? »

Rag' me faisait de grands sourires subjectifs.

« Ouais c'est possible mais ce n'est pas le plus important, ce petit con de Rafael est là Mag's ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sébastien. Les commandes s'étaient un peu calmées, il pouvait bien rester seul un moment...il fallait que je discute en privé avec Rag'.

« Hey Seb', Rag' et moi faisons une pause, on revient ! » l'informais-je sans attendre sa réponse.

Rapidement, j'entrainai mon ami à l'étage où était situé le bureau de mon père, celui du comptable ainsi que le local de stockage. On entra dans ce dernier.

« Ouais c'est probablement Rafael l'ami dont parlait Tessa… j'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion que toi mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas aller les voir comme ça. Pour le moment, Camille pense qu'on ne sait pas qu'elle et lui sont complices et concernant Tessa, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit au courant de toute cette histoire finalement ».

« Ouais…je n'en ai pas l'impression non plus. Camille et Rafael lui cachent leurs manigances c'est évident mais Mag's, à mon avis elle va leur dire que nous sommes là, alors qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire qu'ils découvrent qu'on sait pour eux ! C'est vrai après tout, cette information ne nous sert à rien puisque tu n'as pas voulu qu'on retourne la situation et qu'Alec entre dans le jeu de séduction de Rafael » me reprochât-il.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Wow ça va mon pote ! Je sais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu et je le comprends mais soyons réaliste, la grossesse de Camille la rend quasiment intouchable! En y réfléchissant bien, la meilleure façon de se venger d'elle serait qu'Alec et toi lui jetiez votre bonheur et votre amour au visage. C'est par jalousie qu'elle a fait tout ça. Ma main à couper que ce qui lui file des cauchemars le soir, c'est de vous imaginer chaud et transpirant, emboités l'un dans l'autre hurlant de plaisir jusqu'au bout de la nuit ».

Je fis de gros yeux à mon ami et le regardai mi choqué - mi amusé.

« Rag' enfin ! » m'offusquais-je faussement.

« Quoi ? » me dit-il l'air de rien « Ne me dit pas que j'ai choqué Mr Sexpert ! »

« Non évidemment...non pêche que ça fait bizarre à entendre sortant de ta bouche »

Je m'appuyai sur une des étagères en soupirant…

« Je sais que tu as raison concernant Camille. Ce serait sûrement le meilleur moyen de la briser et de la faire souffrir autant qu'elle a fait souffrir Alec sauf que j'ai peur des répercussions que cette bombe pourrait avoir. Imagine qu'elle décide de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui …je refuse de prendre ce risque. »

Rag' se déplaça à mes côtés et passa un bras réconfortant par-dessus mes épaules.

« Mag's on le protégera. Camille nous a eu une fois parce qu'on ne la soupçonnait pas de pouvoir faire une chose pareille, on ne savait pas que sa jalousie était à ce point maladive mais maintenant qu'on le sait, on protégera Alec. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre votre relation cachée et dans la peur éternellement. Vous méritez d'être heureux et libre, vous méritez de montrer au monde entier ce que vous représentez l'un pour l'autre ».

Les mots de mon ami me touchèrent sincèrement.

« Merci de me dire ça Rag'…le mieux aurait tout même été qu'Alec porte plainte et qu'on puisse demander une mesure d'éloignement...»

« Ouais mais si c'est vraiment toi le père du bébé, comment allez-vous faire ? Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne ces trucs mais ça me parait compliqué à gérer de demander une mesure d'éloignement à l'encontre de la femme qui porte ton enfant pour protéger ton petit-ami …s'il n'y avait pas cette grossesse les choses auraient été réglées depuis un moment mais là… »

Je soupirai de nouveau. Oui, il avait raison... cette grossesse compliquait tout.

« Si ça se trouve je ne suis pas le père… » dis-je distraitement en y croyant pas vraiment.

« Mais si ce n'est pas toi, ce serait qui ? Aurais-tu une idée ? » me demandât-il perplexe.

« Non aucune. La vie sexuelle de Camille était bien remplie avant notre rencontre, puis elle m'a trompé avec ce Raj qui est l'un de ses anciens amants…alors va savoir... si ça se trouve elle n'a jamais totalement coupé les ponts avec eux ».

« Et Rafael dans tout ça ? Quel est son but? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit réelement interressé par Alec. D'ailleurs, tu penses qu'ils couchent ensemble avec Camille ? Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle ne t'ait jamais parlé de lui ? »

Décidément, mon ami était en forme ce soir pour les questions.

Je me mis à y penser une minute. Hormis les problèmes d'addiction de sa mère et l'overdose ayant provoqué sa mort, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de l'enfance de Camille et à la réflexion je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de personnelle à son sujet tout court. Elle n'aimait pas discuter de ces choses-là, naïvement je m'étais dit qu'avec le temps, elle s'ouvrirait plus à moi.

« Si je trouve ça étrange qu'elle ne m'est pas parlé de lui...eh bien non pas vraiment. Il y a un tas de choses que j'ignore sur elle, sur son passé. Camille ne se confiait pas facilement » lui expliquais-je pensif avant de poursuivre « en revanche tu marques un point, pourquoi Rafael l'aide-t-il à faire tout ça ? Qu'a-t 'il à gagner dans cette histoire ? À moins qu'il le fasse au nom de leur amitié de longue date… ».

« Ouais...peut-être. Moi je pense que ces deux-là s'envoient en l'air et que si ça se trouve c'est même lui le père du bébé ! Que Camille veut te faire avaler qu'il est de toi pour te garder à ses côtés! Putain Mag's t'imagine ! Le truc de ouf! »

Rag' devenait presque fou devant ses propres théories du complot.

« Ce serait énorme en effet…ce serait même un putain de soulagement ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Ou alors » recommença Rag' dont le cerveau était en ébullition « …ou alors à l'inverse Camille a arrêté de coucher avec lui en se mettant en couple avec toi, ça ne lui a pas plu, du coup, depuis tout ce temps, il cherche un moyen de la récupérer ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait accepté de l'aider ».

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Euh là tu t'égares mon pote. Ça n'a aucun sens. Si son but était de reconquérir Camille, il ne l'aurait pas aidé à monter un plan dont le but était de faire sortir Alec de ma vie afin que Camille puisse m'avoir pour elle seule, au contraire il aurait plutôt fait en sorte que je débarrasse le plancher! ».

Je vis Rag' froncer les sourcils en se grattant la tête.

« Oui, tu as raison…pfffff, j'avoue que là je suis largué » me dit-il déçu.

« T'inquiète, on en discutera avec les autres. Ils auront peut-être des hypothèses. On devrait retourner au bar avant que mon père nous tombe dessus et après direction le carré VIP ! On verra bien s'il est encore là ou s'il a trouvé une excuse pour s'en aller la queue entre les jambes en apprenant notre présence ! »

« Génial ! Mais je dois passer aux toilettes avant. Ça fait deux heures que je me retiens ! »

À ces mots je réalisai que moi aussi j'avais une envie urgente.

« Je t'accompagne » l'informais-je.

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage, il me lança un regard d'aguicheuse de première.

« Tu me veux hein, avoue » me dit-il en éclatant de rire devant sa connerie.

« Ah ah très drôle…de toutes les façons, tu serais bien incapable de tenir le rythme ! » le provoquais-je en lui lançant un regard de circonstance.

« Pfffff t'es con et arrogant ! » me dit-il en prenant un air faussement boudeur.

« Oui je sais mais tu m'adores ! » lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire angélique.

Il me souria tendrement en retour.

« C'est vrai, tu es le frère que je n'ai pas jamais eu » me confessât-il avec honnêteté.

L'ambiance n'était plus à la rigolade. C'était un de ces moments hors du temps où deux amis exprimaient leur sentiment et s'avouaient à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Et toi le mien Rag'. Tu sais que je t'aime » lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

« Je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime mon pote » me répondît-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

« Waouh, bon allez, on se reprend ! Puis ça urge maintenant, il faut que je soulage ma vessie. On va aller dans les toilettes des vestiaires réservées au personnel, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps dans la file d'attente avec les clients ».

« Bonne idée, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser moi aussi! » s'exlclamat-il en retrouvant de son entrain.

Une minute plus tard on descendait les escaliers en trombe. Rag' et moi faisions la course comme des gamins pour arriver l'un avant l'autre au vestiaire. Il y avait un WC femme et un WC homme et bien que les deux soient totalement identiques, notre égo de mec ne voulait pas avoir à utiliser celui dédier à la gente féminine. Me faufilant avec agilité à travers la foule j'atteignis la porte d'entrée en premier, la poussai et entrai dans un même élan complètement hilare avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Rag' tout juste derrière moi me rentra violemment dedans.

« Putain Mag's ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il s'interrompit en réalisant que nous étions pas seul.

Devant nous se tenait, _ce petit con de Rafael _et un jeune garçon que je ne connaissais pas. En entrant dans les vestiaires j'avais eu le temps de voir ce dernier cacher précipitamment un petit sachet de couleur blanche dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me jetai sur le gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, en me demandant au passage comment il avait pu entrer dans le club.

Je lui saisis le col de sa veste d'une main et plongeai l'autre dans sa poche arrière sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et en retirai le petit sachet.

« C'est lui qui t'a refourgué ça ? » l'assenais-je sur un ton qui voulait clairement dire : _tu as plutôt intérêt à me répondre et vite. _

Je le vis regarder Rafael apeuré. Ce dernier tranquillement appuyé sur l'un des casiers ne s'emblait pas ébranlé par la situation. Son attitude et son air suffisant m'énerva encore plus. Rag' debout comme un garde du corps devant la porte d'entrée n'avait pas bougé. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait Rafael d'un air étrange.

« Oui… » avoua le gamin d'une voix tremblante.

Mes poings se crispèrent.

« Dégage... » lui dis-je la mâchoire serré en relâchant le col de sa veste.

Mon regard était plus que menaçant. Je n'imaginais pas le couleur de mes yeux à cet instant, ils avaient dû prendre une teinte ombrageuse tant j'étais hors de moi.

Il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Je me retournai lentement vers Rafael. Je sentis Rag' se rapprocher de moi.

« Sal enfoiré ! De quel droit te permets-tu de venir dealer ta merde dans le club de MON PÈRE ! » hurlais-je fou de rage.

Tout mon corps était tendu, je me faisais violence pour ne pas lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

« Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le Magnus ! » se moquât-il le regard haineux . « Le futur papa à peur que je fasse partir en fumer l'héritage de son rejeton ? En même temps, il n'aura pas grand-chose à perdre ce club est minable tout comme ses propriétaires » crachât-il.

Il était loin le Rafael qui faisait semblant d'être gentil et parfait en présence d'Alec. Là, on voyait bien à quel point ce type était une pourriture.

« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer !» le menaça Rag' debout à mes côtés.

« Tu essaies de m'effrayer Ragnor ? Laisse-moi rire ! Oh mais à propos comment va ce cher Alexander? J'espère qu'il se remet bien de son agression! Depuis que je l'ai trouvé dans cette sordide ruelle, son magnifique petit cul que j'ai bien pris le temps de mâter et de toucher avant de le rhabiller, me hante jour et nuit. Je comprends que ses agresseurs aient voulu le violer, il est plutôt bien membré pour un gamin de… ».

Un bruit d'os cassé résonna dans la pièce quand mon poing s'abattit avec violence sur le nez de cet enculé.

C'en était trop, j'entrai dans une colère noire! Je ne pouvais pas rester planter-là à l'écouter rabaisser Alec, à l'écouter le salir de la sorte! Je voyais rouge et avais des envies de meurtre pour la première fois de ma vie.

Encore sonné par le choc du coup de poing, j'en profitais pour l'attraper par le col de sa veste et le balancer avec fracas sur les casiers. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je sentis Rag' m'enserrer la taille par derrière afin de m'obliger à m'éloigner de lui.

« Mag's ! Arrête on est dans le club de ton père ! On ne peut pas faire ça ici ! » essayait-il de me résonner.

« Lâche-moi Rag' ! Je vais lui éclater sa salle petite gueule à ce connard ! » hurlais-je fou de rage.

« Arrête Mag's ! Sois raisonnable ! Pense Alec, calme toi ! » me dit-il en me tenant toujours fermement par la taille.

Mâchoire serré, je regardais avec haine Rafael qui essayait de se relever avec difficultés.

« Tu vas me le payer espèce d'enfoiré! » me menaça-t-il en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez « je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde sal bâtard ! » vociférât-il.

« Ferme-là ! C'est toi qui va morfler quand on vous fera boucler pour coups et blessures et tentative de viol ! » hurla Rag' « on sait que tu es le complice de Camille, que tu l'as aidé à orchestrer l'agression d'Alec ! »

Il se mit à ricaner froidement.

« Oui et alors quoi ? Quelles preuves concrètes avez-vous ? Vous pensez nous effrayer?! Pauvres fous! Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, nous sommes intouchables ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, vous ne savez pas QUI je suis ! Mais vous allez le découvrir et toi Magnus... je te frapperai là où ça fera le plus mal ! »

Il se mit à me fixer avec aversion et dégoût.

« Tu sais.. » reprît-il « …depuis qu'Alec m'a avoué avoir un petit-ami, je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir à qui cette personne pouvait être… »

Ragnor me relâcha doucement. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine…_merde..._s'il avait découvert pour Alec et moi c'était foutu. Il irait tout balancer à Camille. Je craignais les représailles, je m'inquiètais de ne pas pouvoir le protéger à nouveau. Cette situation me pesait et m'angoissait comme la mort, j'étais au purgatoire et en avais marre de me sentir pieds et mains liés et faible face à Camille.

« C'est vrai après tout » continua-t-il « quel petit-ami ne viendrait pas rendre visite à son mec à l'hôpital ? Alec m'avait présenté à ses amis, à sa sœur, à son frère…mais à aucun petit-ami. Il m'avait aussi présenté à son meilleur-ami, oui toi Magnus que je connaissais déjà grâce à Camille. Camille qui n'en pouvait plus de votre relation trop parfaite! Trop fusionnelle! Trop tout! Elle y pensait jour et nuit, ça l'obsédait ! Au début je me suis dit qu'elle exagérait surement...qu'elle nous faisait du grand Camille mais quand je vous ai vu ensemble à l'hôpital pour la première fois, là j'ai compris ce qui pouvait la déranger. Et pour finir, ton comportement de tout à l'heure n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Tu aurais pu me frapper quand tu m'as surpris en train de vendre de la coque à ce gamin mais non...toi, ce qui te fait basculer...ce qui te fait perdre le contrôle...ce qui te rend fou, c'est quand on touche à lui…à Alec...»

Mon cœur battait de plus en fort. Il cherchait à m'effrayer, à jauger mes réactions. Je ne devais pas le laisser penser qu'il était sur la bonne voie, je ne devais pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. Stoïque et menaçant, c'est ainsi que je devais paraître…stoïque et menaçant, me répétais-je.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait rester là à t'écouter déblatérer tes inepties, on se casse ! » trancha Ragnor en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

« Oh non ! Vous allez m'écouter ! Autrement, je vais de ce pas voir Camille et lui proposer LE plan parfait pour éliminer Alec et ce définitivement cette fois ! Je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'y réfléchira pas à deux fois quand je lui aurais dit que ça y est... que la petite pédale avait réussi… qu'il avait réussi à donner vie à son pire cauchemar à elle ! Hein Magnus? Ça te plait de te taper ton meilleur ami ? Ça te plait de la lui mettre et de l'entendre hurler ton nom, ça t'excite ! » hurla-t-il le regard rempli de démence.

Je me figeai. Je sentais que mes nerfs allaient lâcher...je sentais monter en moi la pression et ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir me contrôler.

_Pense à Alec, pense à Alec, pense à Alec_. Je me répétais cette phrase inlassablement, c'était mon mantra et la seule chose qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui m'entouraient actuellement.

« Tu.ne.sais.absolument.pas.de.quoi.tu.parles… » grognais-je, dents et poings serrés.

« N'essaie pas de me mentir ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'attitude d'Alec quand tu étais dans la même pièce que lui ? Il changeait littéralement! Il est si pathétiquement transparent, tout le trahissait! Ses regards, sa nervosité ! Et toi? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton attitude envers lui? Tellement possessif et chevaleresque ! »

« Ferme-là ! » hurla Rag' « Tu ne sais rien de leur relation ! Ça te dépasse tout ça hein? Ça vous dépasse tous et vous crevez de jalousie ! Tu te voyais mettre Alec dans ton lit et le baiser en y mettant toute ta haine ! Eh bien crève ! Va en enfer! Jamais plus vous ne vous approcherez de lui ! On est soudé, on se protège les uns les autres ! Camille et toi êtes complètement dérangés alors tu peux aller lui raconter tes conneries si ça te chante mais plus jamais vous anéantirez sa vie ou la vie de l'un d'entre nous ! »

Rag' tourna les talons fermement décider à quitter cet enfer et m'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie.

« Magnus, je te préviens ! » cria Rafael « Tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait que de perdre l'amour de sa vie ! Je te promets que tu vas comprendre ta douleur !! »

Sa dernière phrase me glaça le sang mais Rag' me trainait littéralement hors des vestiaires. Comme un automate, je le laissais faire.

J'étais à bout de nerfs, vidé, déboussolé et inquiet. C'était une question de minutes avant que Rafael aille attiser la haine de Camille en lui faisant part de ses doutes concernant ma relation avec Alec et il était évident que Camille y croirait sans broncher.

Les choses allaient se détériorer c'était certain...cette nuit n'était que les prémices du destin funeste qui nous attendait.

**Fin du Chapitre 18 .**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 19 qui vous donnera surement une idée sur l'orientation que je pense prendre pour la suite de la Fic.**_

_**Sylvie Oversteyns : **__Hello !__J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop frustrée et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ;)_

_**Shaniice : **__Coucou ! Je trouve aussi que Tessa et Ragnor feraient une romance sympa, je vais peut-être creuser cette relation au fil des chapitres ! Concernant Jace, je pense que Magnus a suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui confier sa sœur adorée, de la même manière que Jace a confiance en Magnus pour ne pas trop s'inquiéter de sa relation Alec en dépit de tout ce qu'il traine comme casseroles. Ils ont eu leur période olé olé mais là on voit qu'ils ont évolués et qu'ils découvrent ce qu'est l'amour avec un grand A. Tu auras quelques réponses concernant Rafael dans ce chapitre._

_**Nagron : **__Coucou toi ! Oh que oui heureusement que Ragnor était là, j'adore leur amitié avec Magnus tout comme celle de Magnus avec Jace. Je trouve qu'ils forment tous un super groupe. On n'a pas souvent droit à un Alec jaloux mais j'ai adoré écrire cette partie, je pense qu'on en aura encore droit ;) _

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, la semaine recommence donc je posterai moins puis je serai bientôt en période d'examens donc la suite risque d'arriver beaucoup plus lentement malheureusement, il faudra être un peu patient._

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 19

**PVD Camille**

Assises dans la carré VIP avec Tessa, on attendait que Rafael revienne. Il était parti finaliser une transaction dans les vestiaires destinés au personnel, mais je trouvais qu'il mettait trop de temps à revenir. Je commençais à être épuisée à cause de ma grossesse et avais envie de rentrer à la maison.

C'était moi qui lui avait parlé de ces vestiaires car c'était le seul endroit sans caméra de surveillance puis ils étaient toujours déserts en soirée car tout le personnel bossait.

Magnus et moi avions l'habitude de nous y retrouver pour un petit moment d'intimité quand il était en représentation au Pandémonium avec le groupe. Ce souvenir me fit sourire. Revenant sur terre, je consultai l'heure sur mon téléphone...2h30 du matin... j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! » pestais-je en avalant la dernière gorgée de mon cocktail qui n'avait plus qu'un goût d'eau à cause des glaçons qui avaient fondu.

« Il y avait peut-être la queue aux toilettes » suggera une Tessa crédule jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

On ne lui avait pas dit qu'en réalité, c'était de la coque qu'il avait été vendre à un mec. Rafael n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un gros trafiquant, en revanche il avait les bons contacts grâce à son père et ça lui arrivait d'en revendre de temps à autres selon les demandes. Par chance, le videur de ce soir me connaissait et m'associait toujours à « petite-amie de Magnus », on avait pu rentrer sans être fouillés et être installés en prime au carré VIP.

Je dois admettre que venir ici me permettait de me sentir plus proche de lui même si je savais qu'il venait rarement dans la boîte de nuit de son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rafael arriva enfin, la chemise tâchée de sang, il tenait son nez avec un mouchoir en tissu.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu Raf' mais que t'est-il arrivé ? » lui demandais-je inquiète.

Tessa l'aida à s'assoir, je le vis grimacer de douleur.

« Une bagarre aux toilettes...il y avait ton ex… » lâchât-il.

J'ecarquillai les yeux de nouveau, mon cœur s'accéléra.

« Magnus est ici !!?» m'exclamais-je en le cherchant déjà du regard.

Tessa bougea nerveusement sur son siège.

« Ouais avec son pote là, Ragnor je crois. Visiblement ils bossent ce soir. Ils portaient des tabliers avec l'enseigne du club » expliqua Raf en penchant la tête en arrière pour ralentir le flux sanguin qui s'écoulait de son nez.

S'ils bossaient ce soir c'était surement au bar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Magnus dépannait son père par contre, ce qui était bizarre, était que Tessa ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait vu quand elle était partie chercher nos boissons.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Magnus et Ragnor » fit-elle remarquer à Raf en fronçant les sourcils.

Celui-ci me jeta un bref regard.

« Euh… ce n'est vraiment le cas. J'ai reconnu Magnus grâce aux photos que m'avaient montré Camille. Pareil pour Ragnor, Camille m'avait fait visionner une ou deux vidéos du groupe et de leur concert » mentit aisément Rafael.

Tessa se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Ce n'est pas trop leur style de se bagarrer, que s'est-il passé ?» poursuivît-elle.

J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas trop non plus...

« Je n'en sais trop rien …je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'il se passait. J'ai reçu un coup de poing, d'autres types ont commencé à se battre…l'effet de l'alcool mélangé aux testostérones ben c'est un peu partie en couille… bref » dit-il la tête toujours penchée en arrière. « Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, je crois que mon nez est cassé et j'ai mal aux côtes ».

Cette histoire était plus qu'étrange et les explications de Rafael plus que vaseuses, surtout que je savais qu'il n'était pas réellement aux toilettes. Il ne pouvait pas en parler devant Tessa, j'aurais surement droit à toute la vérité quand on sera seul.

« On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, donne-moi tes clés, je vais conduire » lui dis-je en me levant.

Tessa m'imita.

Rafael sortit ses clés de sa poche et me les tendit sans broncher. C'était une grande première, il devait vraiment avoir mal car habituellement il ne laissait personne conduire sa Lamborghini.

« Merci beaucoup! » m'exclamais-je aux anges avec un grand sourire « quelle marque de confiance ! » ajoutais-je pour le taquiner.

« Je te confierai ma vie Principessa, tu le sais » me dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Sur ce nous nous mîmes en route pour l'hôpital.

**PDV Ragnor**

J'avais emmené Magnus prendre l'air à l'arrière de la boite afin qu'il puisse se détendre un peu. Il avait complètement les nerfs en pelote.

« Ça va mieux mon pote ? » lui demandais en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Ouais, je crois…Rag'...merci, je ne sais ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là… » me dit-il en soupirant.

« De rien, c'est ce qu'on fait tu te souviens, on se soutient… puis j'ai un truc à te dire qui va considérablement améliorer ton humeur... » lui annonçais-je avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Ah ouais ? Balance... » me dit-il.

« Accroche-toi bien mon pote...ILS. SONT. FOUTUS! J'ai enregistré toute notre _conversation_ dans les vestiaires ! »

Mon ami écarquilla les yeux, il en restait sans voix.

« Quoi ?! Mais…mais comment ? Quand ? » bafouillât-il encore sous le choc de mon annonce.

« Après t'être rentré dedans dans les vestiaires , je n'ai pris qu'une seconde à réaliser la situation. On était seul dans un espace restreint avec un Rafael pris au piège, c'était une foutue aubaine ! Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse comme d'habitude, je ne savais pas quelle tournure prendraient les choses mais je savais qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ça tourne au vinaigre. Rafael te fixait le regard haineux et toi tu avais cette attitude, tu sais, celle que tu prends quand tu es sur le point de péter un câble, corps tendu comme un arc, poing serré... »

« Ça va ça va, on a compris » me pressât-il impatient.

« Oui donc, j'ai profité de la diversion que tu avais créée malgré toi en te jetant sur le gamin pour retirer discrètement mon téléphone de ma poche et enclencher le dictaphone en un clic via le centre de contrôle... facile » lui dis-je fière de moi.

C'était vraiment un bon jour, la fois où j'avais mis cette application en accès rapide sur mon iPhone afin de pouvoir m'enregistrer plus aisément quand j'avais des idées de chansons.

Le visage de Magnus s'illumina puis il me sauta dans les bras tout à coup.

« Putain Rag', tu déchires ! Tu te rends compte on a des aveux ! Attends, on a bien des aveux hein ? J'étais tellement embrumé par la colère que je ne me souviens plus de tout ce que ce taré a dit … »

« Ben ouais, je crois qu'il a plus ou moins avoué. En tout cas il n'a pas nié quand on l'a accusé d'être complice de Camille, puis il a de nouveau menacé la vie d'Alec, sans parler de la coque…tu l'as gardé au fait ?»

« Ouais je l'ai mais du coup je me demande ce que risque mon père avec cette histoire de drogue… puis comment ce gosse a-t-il pu passer la sécurité? Et comment Rafael a-t-il pu entrer avec ça sur lui ? »

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler ou régler ça moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre leur boulot aux gars mais imagine ce qui aurait pu se produire si on avait pas surpris cette transaction et que le gamin avait fait une réaction ou qu'il avait fait une overdose ! On pourrait obliger mon père à fermer le club ! » dit-il paniqué.

Il n'avait pas tort, cette histoire aurait pu très mal finir.

« Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas Mag's, je ne sais pas comment Rafael connaissait ces vestiaires mais finalement on a eu de la chance dans tout ce bordel et en prime on a l'enregistrement ! » essayais-je de le rassurer.

« Pour les vestiaires, j'ai ma petite idée…Camille évidemment » me dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur « Tu sais, à chaque fois que je pense qu'elle ne peut pas me décevoir plus, elle me prouve que j'ai tort. Ce n'est pas n'importe où ici, c'est le club de mon père bon sang... elle n'a vraiment aucun respect ni aucune limite! » s'exprimât-il dégoûté.

Je voyais bien que toute cette situation le touchait bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il avait beau détester Camille, il l'avait aimé à une époque et très fort puis il y avait le bébé…je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu supporter tout ça à sa place, il n'avait que 18 ans. Une chose était certaine..il était extrêmement courageux et essayait vraiment de faire les choses correctement , je l'admirais pour ça.

« Mag's, les choses vont s'arranger tu verras. On s'en sortira d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alec ira porter plainte, on remettra l'enregistrement puis il y a tout le dossier des photos prises par la police à l'hôpital. Camille et Rafael iront en prison, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit être intouchable mais là on a quand même du tangible, il n'est pas au-dessus des lois que je sache. Puis sous la pression des interrogatoires de police, ils finiront par dénoncer les mecs qu'ils avaient engagé pour tabasser Alec et on sera enfin débarrassé d'eux. Quant au bébé et bien...on ne perd pas espoir qu'il ne soit pas de toi et s'il s'avère l'être eh ben tant pis! On attendra que Camille le mette au monde avant de passer à l'offensive... je ne sais pas...on pourrait mettre l'inspecteur Garroway dans la confidence... il pourrait peut-être les placer sous surveillance en attendant ».

Son regard s'illuminât.

« Tu as raison Rag', c'est une bonne idée ça! Je suis sûr qu'il nous aiderait. Il a l'air de vouloir arrêter les salauds qui ont agressé Alec autant que nous, ça fait un moment qu'il insiste pour qu'il porte plainte car sans ça il ne peut rien faire, ce serait pas mal de l'avoir de notre côté, après tout on n'y connait pas grand-chose nous en procédure judiciaire. Et à la seconde où j'aurais les résultats qui prouveront que l'enfant qu'attend Camille n'est pas de moi, il les interpellera ».

« Parfait, on en parle aux autres demain ? Enfin vu l'heure, je devrais dire plus tard. On pourrait se réunir chez moi » lui proposais-je.

« Ok pour moi. Alec retire son plâtre à la main dans l'après-midi, je lui ai promis de l'accompagner, on viendra de suite après » me dit-il tout sourire.

« Ça marche! Bon on ferait mieux d'y retourner…ça fait une bonne heure qu'on est parti, ton père va vraiment finir par criser » plaisantais-je.

« Pffff, je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner! Je pense que j'irais parler aux gars de la sécurité quand on fermera, je ne vais rien dire à mon père pour le moment, je ne veux pas lui donner plus de préoccupations » décidât-il.

« Je te soutiens peu importe ton choix mon pote » lui dis-je en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Merci Rag', allez on y va ».

Nous retournâmes donner un coup de main à Seb' au bar. Ce dernier nous accueilla avec un regard de tueur parsemé de reproches. Magnus nous excusa en lui servant deux trois excuses pourries accompagnées d'un sourire charmeur et le tour était joué...il ne nous en voulait plus du tout!

Je secouai la tête en ricanant. Décidément, pour un mec qui faisait des études de médecine, je le trouvais sacrément stupide...

**PDV Rafael**

Ça faisait une heure que nous étions arrivés aux urgences, le verdict était tombé j'avais bien le nez cassé mais mes côtes allaient bien. J'avais juste des bleues sur le flanc gauche dû à l'impact sur les casiers.

Quel sale petite merde ce Magnus BANE!

Je le haissais de toutes mes forces. Ça faisait maintenant un an et demi que ce nom me sortait par les yeux, que j'attendais patiemment le jour où je pourrais me venger, où je pourrais lui faire payer de m'avoir volé l'amour de ma vie.

Oui je suis amoureux de Camille. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours été. Quand nous vivions en Italie, elle et moi étions inséparables, nos pères étant amis et associés, on avait grandi ensemble. Elle me fascinait. Déjà de mes yeux de petit garçon, je la trouvais aussi belle que les champs de fleurs colorés si spécifiques à notre pays. Son rire me transportait et ses yeux faisaient chavirer mon cœur à chaque instant.

Tout avait basculé à la mort de sa mère. Bien sûr je savais que cette dernière n'allait pas bien et consommait de la drogue. Camille se confiait à moi et on avait bien essayé d'alerter son père sur l'état de santé de sa mère mais nous étions que des gosses à l'époque. Elle avait dix ans et moi douze...

Son père ne nous avait pas écouté et continuait à toujours autant s'absenter pour son travail. Avec le recul, je pense qu'au fond il avait préféré se voiler la face. Il était hors de question que le grand diplomate Valentin Milano, membre de la plus grande organisation criminelle du pays de surcroit, admette que sa femme n'était qu'une vulgaire camée.

_ "On vend mais on n'y touche pas"_ mon père me l'avait suffisamment répété.

Quand Valentin avait enfin ouvert les yeux et s'était décidé à agir il était trop tard. Camille avait vécu l'horreur en retrouvant sa mère morte un après-midi en rentrant de l'école.

Suite à ça, Valentin avait décidé de quitter le pays pour s'installer en France. Cette nouvelle m'avait anéanti. J'avais bien essayé de convaincre mes parents de m'envoyer en pension là-bas mais ils avaient refusé. Pour compenser leur refus, mon père m'avait promis que je l'accompagnerai à chaque voyage d'affaire qu'il ferait là-bas et c'est ainsi que pendant sept longues années, je n'avais l'occasion de voir Camille que deux ou trois fois par an.

Mon amour pour elle ne cessait pas de grandir pourtant.A chaque visite je la trouvais plus magnifique, ses traits étaient plus fins, son corps se transformait, ses courbes de femme se dessinaient faisant naître en moi un désir inconnu jusque-là.

La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie...c'était le jour de ses 15 ans. Elle voulait que ce soit moi son premier, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur quand elle m'a dit que c'était ce qu'elle désirait comme cadeau d'anniversaire et ça avait été totalement incroyable. De mon côté ça faisait un moment que j'étais actif. Le sexe était plus un moyen de me détendre, c'était une chose mécanique. Pas de sentiments, juste des sensations. Mon cœur appartenait déjà à Camille et je n'avais aucune envie de la remplacer. Je nourrissais de profond espoir pour nous deux et souhaitais entamer une relation sérieuse avec elle. J'avais tout planifié minutieusement et postulé uniquement dans des universités en France. J'étais bon élève et étais sûr d'être accepté dans au moins l'une d'elle...enfin on serait réuni.

Au cours de ma dernière année de lycée, j'étais venu deux fois lui rendre visite en France. J'avais pu lui annoncer en face à face que j'avais été accepté en Fac de Droit ici, elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Elle et moi faisions l'amour aussi souvent que possible pendant mes courtes visites. Je savais qu'elle avait d'autres mecs mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas pour autant, moi aussi je fréquentais d'autres personnes et on avait pas encore parlé de notre relation...je ne lui avais pas encore avoué mes sentiments et m'étais dit qu'un fois installé ce serait plus simple d'en discuter.

Malheureusement, les choses ne sont pas passées ainsi. Camille m'avait fait comprendre indirectement, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'histoire sérieuse. Elle me parlait de ses conquêtes et disait qu'elle aimait ce sentiment de liberté, qu'elle était trop jeune pour s'enfermer dans une relation. J'avais donc décidé de ne rien lui dire pour le moment, de patienter et de prendre tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien me donner. Au final ce n'était pas bien grave, je lui faisais souvent l'amour, on se faisait des sorties cinés, restaurants, musées...toutes ces choses qu'elle ne partageaient pas avec les autres et qui n'étaient réservées qu'à moi. Alors j'en étais heureux et etais convaincu que tôt ou tard il ne resterait plus que moi dans sa vie…grosse erreur.

Un soir, alors qu'on était tranquillement posé devant un film avec du pop-corn, elle m'annonça sans sommation avoir commencé à fréquenter un mec de son lycée et qu'elle pensait que ça pourrait devenir sérieux entre eux car elle était en train d'en tomber amoureuse...ce type c'était Magnus Bane.

Mon monde s'était écroulé à ce moment-là. Comment n'avais-je pu rien voir venir ? Comment avais-je pu laisser ce mec prendre la place que je visais depuis toutes ces années ? J'étais anéantis.

Camille cessa toutes ses activités sexuelles avec ses conquêtes…et avec moi. Ça m'avait brisé. Je n'étais rien de plus que les autres finalement, elle me traitait comme eux, comme des coups passagers. Pour évacuer, je m'étais jeté à nouveau corps et âmes dans les relations sans lendemain. Je couchais et draguait tout ce qui bouge, hommes, femmes, je m'en foutais. Je faisais passer toute ma frustration et toute ma colère dans le sexe, c'était mon exutoire.

Camille continuait à vouloir qu'on se voit mais en amis alors j'avais accepté, trop lâche et trop accro à elle pour lui refuser quoique ce soit. Elle me parlait sans arrêt de ce Magnus, elle me disait à quel point il l'a rendait heureuse, je le haïssais un peu plus chaque jour.

Au fil des mois, le conte de fée commença à prendre une autre tournure, et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir. Camille se plaignait de plus en plus du meilleur ami de Magnus, un certain Alec Lightwood. Elle disait qu'ils étaient trop proches, qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, qu'elle était rarement seule avec lui. Un soir, après une énième dispute avec Magnus à cause de sa relation avec cet Alec, elle était partie se défouler en boite avec Tessa – sa meilleure amie, et avait recroisé un de ses anciens amants, un certain Raj. Elle avait craqué et couché avec lui. J'avoue que j'en avais été jaloux, j'aurais voulu que ce soit avec moi qu'elle trompe son mec, ça aurait été une petite victoire pour moi. Bref, sa trahison aurait pu passer inaperçue mais Camille avait manqué de chance sur ce coup. Un simple SMS disant _« Merci pour la nuit dernière » _avait fait tout fait basculer le lendemain alors qu'elle s'était entre temps réconciliée avec Magnus. Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de regarder une vidéo des répétitions du groupe de musique de ce dernier sur l'IPad de Camille quand le message s'afficha. La suite était plutôt évidente. Re dispute, justifications, excuses et un Magnus furieux qui disait à Camille d'aller se faire voir. Elle avait atterri en pleurs dans mon appartement et regrettait amèrement son acte. C'est là que j'avais compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance, elle était complètement amoureuse de ce mec. Il lui avait volé son cœur.

Finalement, elle avait réussi à se faire pardonner et ils s'étaient remis ensemble mais tout a encore dégénéré quand Camille a dû changer de lycée pour sa dernière année. Son père voulait absolument qu'elle intègre un lycée privé, ça faisait deux ans qu'il essayait de l'y faire entrer.

La distance la rendait dingue. Elle se plaignait de ne plus voir son petit Magnus et que ce dernier avait toujours des choses à faire avec son groupe de musique dont faisait partie également le fameux meilleur ami. Camille était de plus en plus verte de jalousie de la relation des deux meilleurs amis, ça en devenait obsessionnelle. Elle soupçonnait Alec – dont j'avais appris l'homosexualité entre temps – vouloir la séparer de Magnus. La suite vous la connaissez, son plan pour éloigner Alec et m'utiliser moi pour arriver à ses fins.

Au début, j'ai voulu refuser. C'est vrai il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'allais devoir aider Camille à garder son mec alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était justement qu'il dégage mais au final l'idée de m'en prendre au petit protégé de Magnus, pour lui faire du mal à lui, m'avais séduite. J'allais pouvoir lui voler à son tour quelqu'un à qui il tenait, comme il m'avait enlevé Camille. C'était une vengeance qui me plaisait assez. Evidemment, les choses ne s'étaient clairement pas passées comme prévu, Alec et Magnus étaient plus unis que jamais mais j'étais bien décidé à les anéantir d'une manière ou d'une autre et Camille allait m'y aider.

« Ça y est, j'ai ton ordonnance... ».

Camille qui venait d'arriver, me regardait avec des yeux fatigués, ça se voyait qu'elle était complètement épuisée.

« Je te remercie, où est Tessa ? » lui demandais-je.

« Elle est dans le hall d'entrée, elle nous attend…dis Raf, que s'est-il réellement passé au Pandémonium ? »

Evidemment… elle s'inquiétait pour Magnus! Ça me mettait hors de moi qu'elle puisse continuer à être amoureuse de lui après toutes les choses odieuses qu'il lui avait dite à l'hôpital. Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie mais la seconde d'après, il était déjà entrain de la traiter comme une moins que rien, l'accablant pour l'agression d'Alec alors que c'était de sa faute à lui, si elle avait pris des mesures si drastiques. Il l'avait même accusé de mentir sur la paternité du bébé. Si seulement ! J'aurais donné cher pour que cet enfant soit le mien et honnêtement si cette grossesse pouvait ne pas arriver à terme, ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas. Camille serait triste mais au fond elle n'était pas du tout prête à être mère, c'était l'idée d'avoir un enfant de Magnus qui la séduisait et je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à supporter le rejeton de ce petit con.

A cause de cette grossesse Camille n'arrêtait pas d'espérer pouvoir le reconquérir, elle se voyait fonder une belle et heureuse famille… ça en était à vomir. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était qu'elle apprenne pour la relation d'Alec et Magnus, qu'elle réalise que Magnus se foutait d'elle pendant tout ce temps et que le seul qu'il a toujours aimé et voulu c'était Alec mais pas sans preuves, elle serait capable de ne pas me croire tant elle était aveuglée. Il me fallait une photo d'eux en train de s'embrasser ou mieux une vidéo d'eux entrain de s'envoyer en l'air, mon plan se mettait en place progressivement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me décidai à lui dévoiler une moitié de vérité.

« En réalité, son pote et lui ont débarqué dans les vestiaires pile au moment où je refourguais la came. Ton ex a vu rouge, il n'a pas supporté que je fasse ça dans le club de son père, il s'est jeté sur moi ».

Elle me regarda avec un petit air coupable.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là, il vient rarement au club ».

Elle se souciait toujours un peu de moi finalement pensais-je ravi.

« Cam, il faut que tu saches…ils savent qu'on se connaît ».

Elle me regarda surprise.

« Merde...mais comment l'on-t-il découvert ? On a toujours été discret pourtant…"

Elle se mit à réfléchir .

"Oh ! À moins qu'ils nous observent depuis notre arrivée au club ! C'est forcément ça, ils ont dû nous voir arriver ensemble ! Putain, on a été con sur ce coup... »

Je lui pris la main pour la rassurer.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne savais pas que Magnus serait là, puis quand on est arrivé c'était déjà bondé et on a pas bougé du carré VIP…ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous aient vu...par contre, quelqu'un a pu leur dire que tu étais là et accompagné...j'en sais rien ».

« Oui… c'est possible. Tessa les a forcément vu au bar, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne nous ait rien dit…si ça se trouve c'est elle qui leur a parlé. Elle leur a peut-être dit que j'étais là avec un ami et a cafté en donnant ton nom, après-tout on ne lui a rien dit donc elle ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était en train de nous balancer… ».

« Cam' c'est ta meilleure amie, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu lui cachais tout ça ».

Je la vis soupirer.

« Tessa est gentille, douce et innocente, je n'ai pas envie de lui enlever ça et je n'ai pas envie de voir de la déception dans ses yeux. Quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être...normal. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être la gamine brisée qui a découvert sa mère morte ou celle qui a manqué d'amour parental toute son enfance. Comme tu le sais, nous nous sommes rencontrées, une semaine après mon arrivée en France et depuis elle a toujours été présente pour moi. Sa famille m'invitait souvent à passer les week-end avec eux et parfois j'y passais des semaines quand mon père était en voyage. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi mais je lui cache mon côté sombre, elle ne connait qu'une partie de moi. J'ai essayé de discuter de tout ça avec elle, de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes concernant Alec mais à chaque fois ça se terminait en dispute. Elle ne me comprend pas. Limite elle prenait sa défense alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber. Au final, tu es le seul qui me connaisse entièrement et qui me comprenne, je n'ai pas à faire semblant avec toi ».

« C'est vrai » lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras « je t'ai toujours accepté telle que tu es et ça ne changera jamais Principessa ».

« Merci Raf » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide qui fit battre mon coeur.

« Bien, allons-y on rentre, tu es épuisée » lui dis-je en lui offrant mon bras.

Elle passa un bras sous le mien et nous partîmes rejoindre Tessa afin de rentrer à la villa. J'avais l'impression d'avoir marqué quelques points ce soir avec Camille, même si j'avais conscience que pour le moment elle me voyait uniquement comme un ami. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu, j'allais m'appliquer à détruire l'image parfaite qu'elle se faisait de Magnus, pièce par pièce, morceau par morceau et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

**Fin du chapitre ! **

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du PDV de Rafael ?**


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :) Voici le chapitre suivant !_

_**Sylvie Oversteyns **__: Coucou ! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis ravie que tu aies pu apprécier le PDV de Rafael et surtout je suis heureuse de réussir à t'embarquer dans leur univers à chaque chapitre car c'est totalement mon objectif. Un énorme merci pour ton soutien ;)_

_**Caladhiel91 : **__Coucou toi ! J'espère que ton déménagement se passe bien. Oh oui, la tension entre nos deux amoureux devient ingérable (tu t'en rendras encore compte dans ce chapitre). Ravie que tu valides l'éventuelle romance entre Ragnor et Tessa, je pense qu'il peut y avoir une histoire sympa entre eux. Bonne lecture à toi de ce nouveau chapitre._

_**Nagron **__: Bonjour toi ! Tu as raison les sentiments de Rafael sont touchants, on comprend un peu mieux sa haine envers Magnus même si ça ne justifie ABSOLUMENT rien lol. Bonne lecture à toi ;)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent _

Chapitre 20

**PDV Alec**

Mon vendredi soir avait été des plus ennuyeux. On avait diner en famille avec Max et mes parents, après je m'étais endormi devant un film sur Netflix il ne devait même pas être 23h00, ce expliquait que je sois déjà levé, douché et habillé un samedi matin alors qu'il n'était que 8h45.

Jace, Max et Izzy dormaient encore. Mes parents étaient en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Perché sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, je les observais en boudant dans mon coin. J'avais été déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé un message de Magnus sur mon téléphone en me réveillant ce matin...

« Alors fiston, heureux de pouvoir te débarrasser de ton premier plâtre aujourd'hui ? »

Mon père, une spatule à la main, essayait de retourner des pancakes sans se brûler.

« Oui, je suis impatient d'y être » lui répondis-je en observant ma main « Vous pensez que je vais avoir besoin de rééducation ? »

« C'est possible mon chéri » me répondit ma mère en déposant une assiette pleine devant moi « Mange. Tu as picoré hier soir » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je soupirai. J'avais l'estomac noué. Je n'avais pas du tout faim.

Prenant tout de même ma fourchette de la main gauche, j'essayai d'attraper un pancake qui retomba misérablement dans mon assiette.

« Attends , je vais t'aider » me proposa ma mère qui m'observait attentivement.

« Non ça va Maman, je n'ai pas très faim de toutes les façons…je vais prendre un jus de fruit ».

Ma mère mécontente de mon attitude était sur le point de me réprimander quand on sonna à la porte.

_Sauver par le gong_, pensais-je en soupirant.

« Tu ne bouges pas de là » me dit-elle « je vais voir qui c'est et à mon retour on aura une petite discussion tous les deux ».

_Bon... pas si sauver que ça finalement._

Je soupirai d'agacement. Elle allait me faire un drame uniquement parce que je n'avais pas d'appétit depuis douze malheureuses petites heures...la belle affaire!

« Pourquoi ne manges-tu rien Alec ? Tu sais comment est ta mère, elle va prendre ça pour un signe de dépression et en faire toute une analyse » me sermonna gentiment mon père en s'asseyant à son tour avec une assiette pleine devant lui.

« Je sais papa mais ce n'est pas un crime de ne pas avoir d'appétit quand même ! Vous devriez vous détendre un peu ! » lui répondis-je un brin agacé.

Il me fixa une minute.

« Pour un ado de ton âge, c'est tout même étrange... généralement vous dévorez... regarde Jace » me fit-il simplement remarquer en ne faisant aucun commentaire sur mon ton impoli et mon attitude d'enfant gâté.

J'avais conscience que ce qui m'agaçait réellement était que Magnus avait passé toute la soirée au Pandémonium avec Sébastien et qu'il s'était surement fait draguer par une dizaine d'autres mecs sans parler des nanas. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de m'écrire de toute la nuit! Certes je m'étais endormi, mais ça m'aurait fait plaisir au réveil de savoir qu'il avait au moins pensé à moi et que je lui avais manqué.

Me sortant de mes pensées moroses, ma mère toute souriante arriva dans la cuisine avec l'objet de mes ruminements sur les talons.

Mon cœur fit un bond.

« Bonjour Magnus ! Assieds-toi avec nous ! » lui proposa chaleureusement mon père.

« On s'apprêtait à prendre le petit-déjeuner, j'espère que tu as faim » lui dit ma mère en me jetant un regard en biais.

« Oh oui, je meurs de faim ! » répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe. « Bonjour toi, bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un large sourire.

Je remarquai que ses yeux luisaient de fatigue. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, ce qui signifiait qu'il rentrait tout juste du Pandémonium et qu'il était venu me voir directement. Ce constat me fit chaud au cœur.

_D'accord_... _je m'étais peut-être monté la tête pour rien tout à l'heure. Mon petit-ami était vraiment un amour!_

« Oui, beaucoup trop dormi même » lui dis-je en répondant à sa question « toi en revanche , tu n'as pas encore fermé l'œil » lui dis-je soucieux en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Mon père, la tête dans son assiette, faisait semblant de ne pas nous observer. L'espace d'une seconde j'avais oublié la présence de mes parents. Je me sentis rougir en repensant à la petite marque d'affection que je venais de faire à mon petit-ami en leur présence. Ce dernier qui avait compris mon embarras m'observait avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il s'installa sur le tabouret à mes côtés.

« En effet, Rag' et moi rentrons tout juste du club. Tu ne manges pas ? » enchainât-il l'air de rien.

Je jetai un œil suspect à ma mère qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque. Elle était occupée à lui remplir une assiette. J'étais convaincu qu'elle lui avait déjà touché un mot ou plutôt dix, sur mon manque d'appétit.

« Pas très faim » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il m'observa attentivement une minute puis s'empara soudainement de mes couverts. Il s'appliqua à couper mes pancakes en quatre après les avoir recouvert de sirop d'érable, et de myrtilles. Il me tendit une bouchée.

« Allez, ouvre la bouche… » me dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Je le regardais faire, interloqué.

Non mais... il n'allait pas vraiment faire ça?! Il n'allait pas me nourrir de force et devant mes parents en plus ! Et pourquoi cette phrase sonnait-elle comme une proposition indécente dans sa bouche !

Mon esprit de contradiction prenant le dessus, je décidai de jouer les entêtés.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu veux jouer à ça Mon Amour » commençât-il la voix menaçante « pas de problème, on va jouer… ».

Je fus parcouru d'un léger frisson d'effroi et d'excitation en même temps.

_Oui, bon je sais... je suis bizarre._

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire devant mes parents pour me contraindre à manger mais après réflexion, il valait mieux ne pas lui lancer le défi. Magnus avait l'esprit vif et compétitif, j'étais convaincu qu'il me ferait plié en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, surtout de moi.

Soupirant de mécontentement pour la forme, j'ouvris la bouche pour prendre la bouchée qu'il me tendait puis commençai à mastiquer.

_Hmmm... c'était bon en fait...on dirait que j'avais faim finalement!_

Il me lança un regard victorieux.

_Crâneur_, pensais-je en prenant la nouvelle bouchée qu'il me tendait.

Ma mère posa une assiette devant lui. Ils échangèrent un regard complice…là c'était sûr, elle lui avait parlé.

Après le petit-déjeuner Magnus rentra chez lui prendre une douche et essayer de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil. On avait convenu qu'il viendrait me récupérer pour mon rendez-vous de 14h à l'hôpital. J'avais dû insisté auprès de mes parents pour qu'ils me laissent y aller seul avec lui, après tout on n'avait pas besoin de tous y être. Le Dr Aldertree allait simplement me retirer mon plâtre, il n'y en avait même pas pour trente minutes.

J'étais très impatient de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de ma main droite après tout ce temps et de pouvoir enfin rejouer à la guitare!

**PDV Magnus**

De retour à la maison, j'avais prévu de m'endormir comme une masse après ma douche mais ça c'était avant que ma charmante petite sœur ait décidé de squatter ma chambre afin de me faire le récit de son premier rendez-vous avec Jace.

Vu les étincelles dans ses yeux, elle était plus qu'heureuse de la soirée qu'il lui avait réservé. Ils avaient dîné sur une péniche, étaient partis à une fête foraine puis s'étaient promenés main dans la main sous les étoiles. Romantisme et amusement le combo gagnant. Jace avait assuré.

Allongés tous les deux sur mon lit, sa tête rousse sur mon épaule, j'écoutai attentivement la fin de son récit. Elle était sur un petit nuage de bonheur.

« Je suis très heureux pour toi petite sœur » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

Elle soupira d'aise.

« Dis...c'est toujours comme ça Mag's ? Ce sentiment de plénitude, son cœur qui s'affole, les papillons dans le ventre... ».

Je souris tendrement en entendant sa question.

« Oui, quand on trouve la bonne personne ma puce » lui repondis-je en repensant à ce qu'Alec me faisait ressentir à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait ou qu'on se parlait au téléphone « C'est l'amour, le vrai » lui expliquais-je en lui embrassant à nouveau les cheveux.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Jace mais...ne suis-je pas trop jeune pour déjà ressentir ce genre d'amour ? »

Je la reconnaissais bien à toujours se poser des questions. Clary était la reine de la raison sauf que là, il allait falloir qu'elle déconnecte un peu son cerveau et laisse son cœur la guider.

« Il n'y a pas de code petite sœur. Je pense que l'amour te frappe et c'est tout. Il ne fait pas attention à l'âge. D'ailleurs, il ne fait attention à rien. Il ne fait pas attention à la couleur de la peau, il ne fait pas attention au sexe, il ne fait pas attention aux préférences religieuses ou aux différences culturelles. Il te saisit et te transporte dans son monde à lui, il te guide au-delà de tes espérances...il chamboule tout ».

Clary releva la tête puis m'embrassa sur la joue.

« C'est magnifique ce que tu viens de dire grand frère ».

Elle me lança ensuite un regard espiègle avant de continuer.

« Alec est une source d'inspiration infini on dirait ! » me taquinât-elle.

« Tu n'imagines même pas... » lui répondis-je avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

« Bonjour mes amours ! »

Ma mère qui venait de rentrer de sa garde à l'hôpital arriva dans ma chambre, elle s'allongea directement entre nous puis nous serra dans ses bras.

Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver ainsi et de passer un moment en famille. Mon père lui, rattrapait quelques heures de sommeil. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour tenir ce rythme. Dans deux heures il avait rendez-vous avec des fournisseurs plus un groupe qui devait se produire au club ce soir...rien que d'y penser m'épuisait.

« Alors Sayang, ça a été au bar hier soir ? » s'intéressât ma mère.

« Oui Maman, plus ou moins. Il y avait Camille et Tessa...» annoncais-je en soupirant et en passant sous silence l'épisode Rafael.

« Quoi? Camille était là ?! » s'exclama Clary surprise.

« Mon cœur, rassure-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas disputé n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit ma mère.

« Oh non, en fait je n'ai vu que Tessa. Camille a passé la soirée dans le carré VIP ».

« D'accord » me dit-elle en me couvrant des yeux. « En parlant de Camille, as-tu déjà réfléchi à comment tu allais pouvoir t'organiser pour la Fac si ta paternité se confirmait ? » me demandât-elle en me minant encore plus le morale.

Je soupirai longuement.

La vérité était que j'évitais soigneusement d'y penser, comme si toute cette histoire allait disparaitre si je ne lui accordais pas d'importance, sauf qu'elle en avait.

« Je ne sais pas Maman...j'imagine que je peux oublier l'idée de prendre une chambre sur le campus comme c'était prévu si je dois avoir le bébé avec moi de temps en temps ».

« Tu pourrais te trouver un appartement aux abords de l'université... » suggéra Clary.

« Oui Chéri, ta sœur à raison » approuva ma mère avant de poursuivre « Ce serait plus pratique. Camille et toi allez devoir partager la garde. Il faudra prévoir une chambre de plus pour le bébé ».

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Tout ceci me faisait carrément flipper.

« Je...j'ai peur Maman. Je ne sais pas si je vais pourvoir faire ça, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Tout ceci me semble si irréel ! » paniquais-je.

« Je sais Mon Cœur que cela t'effraie et c'est pour cette raison que je t'en parle. Il faut que tu réalises que la situation est bien réelle même si c'est difficile. Ne t'en fais pas, toute la famille te soutiendra. Dès que tu auras besoin de nous, on sera là ».

« Oui, moi par exemple, je serai heureuse de faire du babysitting ! » me dit Clary avec enthousiasme.

Je me sentais tellement privilégié et chanceux d'avoir une famille comme la mienne.

« Je vous aime de la lune jusqu'aux étoiles... » leur dis-je la voix remplie d'émotion.

« Nous aussi on t'aime de la lune jusqu'aux étoiles » me répondirent-elles de la même manière.

C'était notre phrase dans la famille.

« Je garde tout de même l'espoir que les résultats de ma paternité seront négatifs, même si les chances restent infimes » leur avouais-je.

Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front.

« On sera bientôt fixé » me dit-elle. « En attendant, il faut se concentrer sur le passage du Bac et c'est aussi valable pour toi Ma Puce ».

Clary grimaça.

« L'épreuve de Travaux Personnel Encadrés ne m'inquiète pas en revanche l'épreuve de Français...pffff quel ennui ! » se plaignît-elle.

« C'est parce que tu es nulle ! » lui dis-je pour la taquiner.

« Tu fais le malin mais je me souviens que tu stressais tellement pour ton oral de français que tu en faisais des nuits blanches ! » contre-argumentât-elle.

Clary était en Première et moi en Terminal de la série scientifique. Les langues n'étaient pas vraiment notre truc mais on s'en sortait tout de même bien la plupart du temps.

« Tout ira bien Ma Chérie, comme ce fut le cas pour ton frère » la rassura notre mère en lui caressant la joue « puis n'oublie pas que tu es une petite surdouée ! » ajoutât-elle.

« Maman ! J'ai juste sauté une classe au primaire ça ne fait pas de moi une surdouée tu sais ! »

« Dit-elle alors qu'elle a une moyenne générale de 18,15 ! » m'exclamais-je.

Elle me tira la langue comme quand elle avait 5 ans. Ma mère et moi éclatâmes de rire.

« Je vais me reposer un peu les enfants. Les urgences n'ont pas arrêtées à l'hôpital, je suis exténuée » nous informa notre mère en se levant « tu devrais en faire autant Sayang, tu as eu une longue nuit ».

« Oui c'est vrai mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Je vais terminer mes devoirs puis passer prendre Alec, il enlève son plâtre à la main aujourd'hui ».

« Oh super nouvelle ! » s'exclama Clary « il doit être fou de joie ! »

« Oui et il est surtout impatient de rejouer » lui dis-je en regardant avec affection ma guitare et mon clavier, installés dans ma chambre.

Alec avait fait preuve de tellement de courage. La musique était essentielle dans nos vies. Je n'imaginais que trop bien à quel point en être privé aussi longtemps avait été une véritable torture pour lui.

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Il devra probablement faire quelques séances de rééducation mais le pire sera bientôt derrière lui » nous dit notre mère avant de rajouter « Je vous dit à tout à l'heure, je tombe vraiment de fatigue ».

On lui souhaita de bien se reposer puis elle s'en alla nous laissant de nouveau seul Clary et moi.

« Rafael aussi était au Pandémonium hier soir... » lui annonçais-je une minute plus tard.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« QUOI ! Mais en compagnie de Camille ? Il t'a vu ? Oh Mon Dieu! Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu les as démasqué tous les deux ? ».

Je regardai ma petite sœur avec un air amusé.

« Si cette annonce te met dans cet état, je n'imagine même pas ta réaction quand je te raconterai la suite ».

« Pourquoi? Il y a pire ? » me demanda-elle un peu paniquée.

« Il y a du pire et du mieux... » dis-je d'un air mystérieux avant de lui raconter en détails la soirée de dingue qu'on avait eu Rag' et moi.

Trois heures plus tard mes devoirs étaient enfin terminés. Clary avait hallucinée en entendant mes révélations concernant notre altercation avec Rafael, la drogue, puis enfin le coup de maître de Rag' avec l'enregistrement. Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait des menaces dont je faisais désormais l'objet. Rafael semblait décidé à m'anéantir et Camille nous avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait voir Alec mort.

Je soupirai de frustration.

_Si nos parents apprenaient ça, jamais ils ne nous pardonneraient de leur avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi grave, pensais-je un brin inquiet._

Je me décidai à me préparer pour l'hôpital, il était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous d'Alec et j'étais loin d'être prêt. J'avais prévu de l'emmener chez Jem' également afin qu'il lui fasse les retouches sur son tatouage. Quant à moi, j'avais un projet en tête depuis quelque temps qui dépassait largement mes compétences en dessin. J'avais besoin d'en discuter avec lui afin qu'il me fasse des propositions de croquis.

Sortant de la douche, je me dirigeai vers mon dressing... pour une fois je n'avais aucune idée de quoi porter. On était en plein mois de mars, le printemps pointait progressivement le bout de son nez, les températures étaient toujours aussi fraîches à mon goût mais on avait de la chance aujourd'hui car le temps était magnifique, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et ça faisait du bien au moral.

J'optai pour un look denin, pantalon slim délavé, pull blanc Levis, veste en jean et Nike blanches. Je mis un bonnet de couleur blanc, plus dans l'optique de parfaire mon style que pour son utilité première. Je laissai retomber ma mèche rouge sur le côté et m'appliquai un peu de khôl sous les yeux. J' attrapai mes clés de voiture, mon portefeuille et mon portable puis me dirigeai au pas de course vers la chambre de Clary.

« Prête Biscuit ? » lui demandais-je en passant la porte.

« Oui, ça y est ! » me dit-elle en attrapant sa veste.

« Vous avez prévu quoi avec Jace ? »

« Un ciné, après on vous rejoins chez Rag' ».

« Entendu, allez en route ».

Dix minutes plus tard on se garait dans l'allée de la villa des Lightwood. À peine arrivés sous le porche on fut accueilli par Jace. Clary lui sauta dans les bras, je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Mon Cœur, bien dormi ?» lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Oui... j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi... » lui répondit Clary timidement.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Oh mais cooommmme vous êtes miiignnnonnn ! » m'exclamais-je de manière exagérée pour les taquiner.

Jace me jeta un regard espiègle.

« Jaloux ? » me demanda-t-il joueur.

« Oh oui...ça se voit d'ailleurs...je suis A-NÉ-AN-TI ! » lui répondis-je sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

« Pffff t'es nul » pouffât-il en rigolant.

Un instant plus tard, Robert, Maryse et mon magnifique petit ami firent leur apparition sous le porche.

« Magnus, s'il te plait... prends bien soin de lui » me demanda une Maryse au bord des larmes.

Sa réaction me troubla légèrement.

« Maman tout va bien, il ne m'arrivera rien, je dois continuer à vivre tu sais » lui répondit Alec.

« Oui, je sais Mon Amour...c'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu sors sans nous depuis l'agression... ».

Robert serra sa femme dans ses bras.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude mais faites-moi confiance, je veillerai sur lui » leur promis-je avec sincérité.

« On le sait Magnus. On a confiance en toi » me dit Robert sur un air presque solennel.

« Merci de votre confiance à tous les deux » leur remerciais-je avant de poursuivre.

« Bien, on va devoir se mettre en route, autrement on sera en retard. À plus tard Biscuit » dis-je à ma petite soeur.

« Bye grand frère ! » me répondit-elle en déposant un bisou sur ma joue.

Robert et Jace m'aidèrent à installer Alec dans la voiture. On mit la chaise roulante dans le coffre. Alec espérait de tout cœur pouvoir ressortir de l'hôpital avec des béquilles, j'avoue que je l'espérais aussi.

Je refermai sa portière et fis le tour afin de m'installer derrière le volant. Une main sur le contact, je m'arrêtai en lui lançant un petit regard soucieux.

« Mon Ange, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bien installé ? Je suis désolé la Camaro n'est pas extrêmement spacieuse j'espère que ta jambe ne... » commençais-je.

Il éclata de rire. Je m'arrêtai de parler et le regardai avec perplexité. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle...

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse au juste ? lui demandais-je un tantinet vexé.

« Toi Bébé. Écoute, je vais bien et je ne suis pas en sucre alors je t'en prie démarre la voiture » me dit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

J'embrassai sa main au passage.

« Je m'excuse Mon Amour, tu as raison mais je veux juste m'assurer que tu te sentes bien »

« Et c'est le cas d'accord ? Je me sens toujours bien avec toi à mes côtés ».

Je me penchai vers ses lèvres et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Je t'aime Mon Ange » lui soufflais-je.

« Je t'aime aussi » me répondit-il en plongeant sur mes lèvres pour un autre baiser.

Je démarrai la voiture puis pris la direction du centre-ville.

L'hôpital Raziel m'était devenu un lieu familier désormais. Je m'y sentais presque comme chez moi et savais où se situait chaque service. Tous les confrères et consœurs de ma mère me reconnaissaient aussi maintenant.

J'avais postulé en Fac de Médecine même si je ne savais pas encore dans quoi je me spécialiserais. Au début ce choix avait été fait un peu plus pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Je me disais qu'au pire, à la fin de mes études, je pourrais ouvrir un petit cabinet médical en médecine générale, quelque chose loin de la folie et du rythme qu'imposent les hôpitaux puis ça me laisserait du temps pour ma musique aussi. Aujourd'hui je commençais à voir les choses sous un angle nouveau, travailler dans un hôpital ne me semblait plus si horrible.

On arriva au bureau du Dr Aldertree.

« Alec, Magnus ! Ravi de vous revoir les enfants » nous salua-t-il chaleureusement « alors prêt à retirer ce plâtre ? »

« Plus que prêt ! » répondit Alec qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir et était communicatif, j'étais aussi impatient que lui.

« Très bien, on ne va pas te faire languir plus longtemps dans ce cas. Suivez-moi, la salle est prête ».

Nous suivîmes le Dr Aldertree. J'aidai Alec à sortir de sa chaise et à s'installer sur la table d'examen. Son sourire diminua un peu quand il vit le docteur enfiler ses gants et attraper un appareil avec un cercle en métal ciselé au bout. Je lui fis un sourire réconfortant et pris sa main gauche dans la mienne.

« Tout ira bien Mon Ange, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ma mère m'a assuré que c'était une procédure rapide et indolore ».

Evidemment, j'avais posé à ma mère une tonne de question sur le processus. J'étais comme ça, il me fallait toujours toutes les informations nécessaires avant d'entreprendre une action ou avant d'affronter une situation nouvelle. Je détestais ne pas savoir dans quoi je mettais les pieds.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tu te sois informé » me dit Alec avec un petit sourire en coin. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Le Dr Aldertree avait arrêté de préparer ses outils, il nous observait Alec et moi avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il venait surement de comprendre que nous étions plus que de simples amis, en même temps, je l'avais bien mis sur la voix en appelant Alec par un des nombreux petits noms d'amour que je lui donnais au quotidien.

Il se racla la gorge un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup.

« Je ne savais pas que vous deux... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais son regard passait sans arrêt d'Alec à moi. De plus en plus mal à l'aise et je me demandais ce qui lui prenait. Il ne m'avait pas donné l'impression d'être homophobe ou une connerie du genre. C'était un mec sympa qui faisait bien son job puis c'était un collègue de ma mère...il y avait peut-être autre chose derrière son comportement étrange. Alec qui avait également remarqué son attitude, me lança un regard perplexe.

« Ça vous dérange ? » le questionna-t-il d'un ton brusque et soudain.

Je connaissais mon petit-ami sur le bout des doigts. Il n'allait pas tarder à passer en mode défense. Alec haïssait tous ces préjugés. Déjà gamin, il défendait la mixité, le mélange des cultures et le non-conformisme. Il disait qu'avoir l'esprit ouvert, être tolérant et libre était ce qui enrichissait une , pour un enfant de treize ans avoir déjà cette sagesse et cet état d'esprit était forcément prémonitoire de l'être merveilleux qu'il était aujourd'hui et de l'homme exceptionnel qu'il était en train de devenir. Tous les jours, je remerciais les anges de m'avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments pour lui. Il était mon univers, ma vie, mon amour, j'avais une chance incroyable.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama le Dr Aldertree en me ramenant sur terre par la même occasion.

« Ouais ben je ne vous crois pas ! Vous êtes mal à l'aise depuis que vous avez compris pour nous, mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose... »

« Ok Mon Amour !» intervins-je « On se détend d'accord ? » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il valait mieux l'arrêter maintenant. Alec n'aimait pas les conflits mais quand il fallait qu'il défende ses valeurs ou ses opinions, il pouvait sortir avec une facilité déconcertante, un nombre incalculable de phrases insultantes et blessantes à son interlocuteur et ce en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour les dire. Il ne suivait pas un cursus littéraire et n'était pas le parolier du groupe pour rien. Son vocabulaire était des plus impressionnant et ce dans tous les sens du terme mais là, son plâtre était toujours en place, ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour se disputer ou insulter le Dr Aldertree, de plus qu'il m'était vraiment sympathique.

« Alec, je te jure que tu fais fausse route » se défendit le Docteur en soupirant « En réalité je vous envie. Vous vous assumez pleinement tous les deux, vos familles vous soutiennent, vous êtes bien dans votre corps, dans votre peau et dans votre tête... »

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Ça fait huit ans que mes parents ne me parlent plus. Ils m'ont rejeté quand je leur ai parlé de mon orientation sexuelle... ».

Nouvelle pause de sa part.

« Ce rejet m'a brisé et encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à aller de l'avant, à m'épanouir dans une relation de couple. C'est pour cette raison que je préfère rester seul...malgré mon envie de trouver l'amour...je n'y crois plus ».

Alec et moi en restâmes sans voix.

« Je ne vais pas rentrer plus dans les détails » reprit-il « mais je voulais juste vous expliquer que le malaise ressenti était dû à mon histoire à moi, à mon passé douloureux et non à vous ».

On prit une minute à se remettre des révélations du Dr Aldertree. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il nous avait confié une chose aussi personnelle. Ça devait vraiment le peser.

« Je...je m'excuse » dit un Alec tout penaud « Je n'ose pas imaginer la souffrance que vous avez dû traverser et qui vous habite encore. Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez fait votre coming-out ? » lui demanda-t-il curieux.

« J'avais vingt-et-un ans quand je l'ai dit à mes parents mais mes amis proches le savaient depuis quelques années déjà... » répondit-il perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Alec avait raison. La souffrance l'habitait encore et ça se voyait. Son histoire m'attristait et me révoltait en même temps. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils rejeter ainsi leur propre fils...ça me dépassait.

« Vous avez été suffisamment courageux pour vous assumer tel que vous êtes. Je peux vous promettre que ce n'est pas une chose aisée contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser. Alec et moi avons la chance d'avoir des parents formidables, c'est vrai, mais vous n'avez rien à nous envier je vous assure, tout le mérite vous revient. Vous pouvez être fière de vous, fière d'avoir eu le courage de ne pas renier qui vous êtes réellement malgré tout » lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Ses yeux se mirent légèrement à briller, il était ému.

« Merci Magnus...waouh, tu es vraiment le fils de Sarah. Elle aussi trouve toujours les bons mots »

« Oh, je vous remercie... c'est plutôt Alexander qui excelle avec les mots en général » lui avouais-je tout en caressant amoureusement la joue de mon amant. Il m'offrit un regard plein de tendresse en retour.

« Eh bien Alec, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de t'enlever ce plâtre, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa le Dr Aldertree en reprenant peu à peu contenance après ce moment intense d'émotion.

« J'ai bien cru que vous alliez me le laisser comme punition pour mon manque de tact de tout à l'heure ! » dit Alec un sourire espiègle pendu aux lèvres.

« Je te remercie pour l'idée ! » rigola le Dr Aldertree « il te reste encore celui de la jambe » fit-il d'un air menaçant.

Le sourire d'Alec s'effaça sur le coup. le Docteur éclata de rire de nouveau.

« Je plaisante voyons ! Je reste professionnel en toutes circonstances puis je ne t'en veux pas. On va commence. Es-tu prêt ? » lui demandât-il en mettant en route son appareil à la pointe circulaire. Ce dernier se mit à vibrer et la lame commença à tourner rapidement sur elle-même, il était évident que c'était très tranchant.

« Prêt » dit Alec avec détermination.

À ses mots le Dr Aldertree se mit au travail. Il commença à découper le plâtre, ses gestes étaient rapides et assurés, ça se voyait qu'il avait une totale maitrise ce qu'il faisait.

« Voilà, terminé! » annonçât-il fièrement.

Alec regarda sa main comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, elle était toute blanchâtre et plissée.

« C'est horrible ! » s'exclamât-il dépité.

« C'est normal que ta peau soit ainsi. Il faudra bien l' hydrater avec de la crème ou de l'huile afin que les cellules mortes disparaissent mais ne t'en fait tout rentrera très vite dans l'ordre » lui assurât-il.

Alec continuait d'observer sa main avec horreur, de toute évidence il n'était pas convaincu.

« Hey ça va aller Mon Amour, ne t'en fait pas. Le plus important est que tu n'aies plus de fracture. Je te promets que je ferai de long massage hydratant à ta main tous les soirs. » lui dis-je avec un large sourire qui en disait long.

« Uniquement à ma main ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'éclatai de rire devant son impertinence. Le Dr Aldertree recommençait à être mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas très malin de notre part de flirter ainsi devant lui, bien que rien de tout ceci n'avait été calculé...Alec t moi étions ainsi l'un avec l'autre, spontanés.

« Bien » dit-il « On va programmer tes séances de rééducation. Je vais t'en prescrire uniquement cinq, les os se sont complètement ressoudés, je pense que ce sera suffisant » dit-il en consultant à nouveau la radiographie de la main d'Alec qu'il lui avait fait passer i jours plus tôt. « Bouge doucement tes doigts puis de ferme le poing s'il te plait » lui demandât-il.

Alec s'exécuta.

« Ok. Ça va? Pas de douleur ? » lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Non, ça va, je sens juste une petite raideur » répondit Alec en continuant à faire l'exercice.

« Ça partira avec la rééducation mais en attendant tu vas garder la chaise roulante. On va éviter de trop solliciter ta main en te donnant des béquilles ».

Alec me regarda avec des yeux suppliants, on avait tous les deux espéré qu'il en serait autrement. Je me décidai à plaider en faveur de la cause de mon petit-ami.

« Dr Aldertree... Alec doit reprendre le lycée la semaine prochaine, ce serait plus pratique qu'il ait les béquilles pour se rendre en cours. Puis moralement, ça le re motiverait car il se sent vraiment privé de sa liberté dans ce fauteuil. Je vous promets qu'on fera attention et qu'il limitera les déplacements inutiles ».

« Oui absolument ! » surenchérit mon petit-ami «Je serais prudent. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver privé de ma main droite à nouveau, vous pouvez me croire! Je vous en prie je n'en peux plus d'être dans cette chaise roulante, je me sens comme en cage... ».

Le Dr Aldertree nous observa un instant, secoua la tête puis leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Ok les jeunes ! Va pour les béquilles ! » fit-il d'un air théâtral.

« Super merci beaucoup Docteur ! » s'exclama Alec.

Il rigola.

« Tu peux m'appeler Victor tu sais, toi aussi Magnus » nous dit-il en tendant à Alec une paire de béquille.

« Très bien, ce sera donc Victor !» lui répondis-je tout sourire.

« Parfait. Je pense que tout est ok, vous pouvez y aller. Alec surtout si tu ressens la moindre petite douleur, tu dois me prévenir et ce sera de nouveau la chaise roulante, je compte sur toi pour être honnête, entendu ? »

« Reçu cinq sur cinq Victor » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce, je quittai l'hôpital en compagnie d'un Alec qui boitillait joyeusement à mes côtés avec ses béquilles.

« Ça va Mon Ange ? Tu n'as pas mal ? » lui demandais-je tout de même.

« Non, tout va bien. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir me déplacer à peu près normalement de nouveau ! C'est fou, c'est vraiment quand on est privé de quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de toute son importance. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne réalisais pas la chance que j'avais de pouvoir marcher ou écrire, pour moi c'était normal... acquis ».

« Je te comprends Mon Amour, ça nous permet de remettre les choses en perspective et de réaliser la chance que l'on a » lui dis-je en lui ouvrant la portière de la voiture et en l'aidant à s'assoir. Je m'installai à mon tour.

« On va chez Rag' alors ? Je me demande ce que vous avez à nous raconter... » me dit-il en me jaugeant du regard.

J'avais trouvé étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas posé de question ce matin quand je lui ai appris qu'on avait des choses à leur dire avec Rag' à propos de notre soirée au club de mon père. De tout évidence, il était trop préoccupé par son rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour m'en poser mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son plâtre à la main, il pouvait s'en inquiéter.

« J'aimerais t'emmener autre part avant d'aller retrouver les autres. Concernant les fameuses révélations, je te raconterai en chemin. J'ai tout dit à Clary ce matin et je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà tout raconté à ton frère et on pari que Rag' a déjà tout raconté également à Cat alors je trouve ça un peu ridicule de te faire attendre plus longtemps pour rien ».

« J'approuve » dit-il en me souriant. « Ah mais en parlant de pari... tu me dois un concert ! Jace et Clary sortent ensemble et nous sommes encore au lycée ! J'ai gagné ! » s'exclamât-il un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Je soupirai longuement.

Il était vrai que l'on avait parié sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à se mettre ensemble. Alec avait parié avant la fin du lycée et moi pas avant première année de Fac de Jace, après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour sans franchir le pas, j'étais sûr de gagner. Ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! Je n'aurais pas dû donner à Jace ma bénédiction l'autre soir à la fête d'Alec mais sur le coup je ne pensais pas au pari, je pensais juste au bonheur de mon ami et de ma petite sœur. Je m'approchai des lèvres de Mon Amour et y déposai un léger et doux baiser.

« Entendu, tu as gagné. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires Mon Amour » lui dis-je.

Alec plongea à nouveau sur mes lèvres et partit à la conquête de ma langue pour un baiser sensuel et langoureux qui se répercuta directement dans mon entre jambes. Je sentis mon sexe entrer douloureusement en érection dans mon boxer Calvin Klein. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma cuisse, me procurant sur son passage des vagues de frissons. Il remonta lentement vers mon sexe et commença à le caresser avec timidité. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je n'arrivais pas y croire, j'avais fantasmé tellement de fois du jour où je pourrais enfin sentir ses mains sur moi. Même si une barrière vestimentaire nous séparait, les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient déjà incroyables, il me faisait totalement perdre la tête. Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou qu'il parsema de baiser, je sentis sa langue me lécher la peau puis soudain une succion intense m'arracha un grognement de plaisir.

_INCROYABLE_ pensais-je...il m'avait fait un suçon !

Alec devenait de plus en plus audacieux. Ses gestes sur mon sexe étaient plus appuyés, ses lèvres dévoraient à nouveau les miennes, son autre main derrière ma nuque m'incitait à l'embrasser plus profondément, plus fort, presque sauvagement, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent dans le processus. Le désir était en train de prendre le dessus sur notre raison, c'était trop, il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle, il fallait que je m'arrête avant qu'il n'y ait plus de retour en arrière possible sur ce parking.

« Mon... Amour... » lui dis-je en le regardant de mes yeux voilés par le désir et la luxure « On devrait vraiment...vraiment se calmer...on est sur un parking... » lui dis-je misérablement en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Alec me regardait, essoufflé, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflés par l'ardeur de nos baisers. J'avais envie de l'allonger à l'arrière de la Camaro et de faire de lui mien sans attendre une minute de plus mais c'était sa première fois...peut-être plus tard quand on aura commencé nos jeux intimes...oui, un jour je lui ferais l'amour à l'arrière de ma voiture et lui ferais hurler de plaisir jusqu'à l'épuisement...

« Je te veux Bébé » me suppliât-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je veux te regarder prendre du plaisir que je serai le seul à te procurer, j'ai envie de te faire jouir, de te sentir durcir dans ma bouche et entre mes doigts comme tu le fais si merveilleusement avec moi. Je veux te gouter et sentir ta jouissance sur ma langue, je n'en peux plus d'attendre c'est trop dur, je veux te sentir en moi, j'ai besoin qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un ».

J'avais arrêté de respirer. Alec venait de me faire la déclaration la plus érotique que j'avais jamais entendu de toute ma vie et il ne le réalisait même pas ! Il ne cherchait pas à m'allumer, il était juste sincère et honnête sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur ses envies, son innocence agissait sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque et entendre ces mots sortir entre ses magnifiques lèvres m'excitaient totalement.

« Mon Amour, tu n'imagines même pas toutes les pensées et les images qui envahissent mon esprit à cet instant. Je brûle de désir pour toi, tu es ma définition même du plaisir, ma boite de pandore, mon désir charnel... mais Mon Ange, il faut qu'on soit encore un peu patient, que tu récupères totalement et que tu sois en pleine possession de tes capacités physiques. En attendant, je te promets qu'on saura se donner du plaisir autrement, je pense te l'avoir déjà prouvé » lui dis-je avec un sourire coquin.

Il dessina distraitement le contour de mes lèvres du bout des doigts et afficha un sourire rêveur.

« Oui Mon Amour, tu me l'as prouvé et il me tarde de te rendre la pareille » me dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. « Je t'aime » ajoutât-il en plongeant ses yeux brulant de désir dans mon regard de braise toujours en surchauffe.

« Je t'aime aussi Amour de ma vie » lui répondis-je en pensant chaque mot.

Il m'adressa un large sourire satisfait.

« J'aime t'entendre m'appeler ainsi » me confessât-il le regard plein de tendresse.

« Tant mieux, car c'est la vérité. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Alexander » lui dis-je mes yeux vert-ambré plongés dans le bleu océan des tiens.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement puis on se mit en route pour Jem's Tatoo Ink, flottant tous les deux sur notre petit nuage d'amour et de bonheur.

**PDV Rafael**

J'hallucinais totalement... je n'en revenais pas d'avoir eu autant de chance! Première filature et c'était le jackpot ! Ces deux petits cons avaient été bien imprudents. Je les avais suivi pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital et avais attendu patiemment qu'ils ne reviennent à leur voiture. Je pensais que j'allais devoir continuer à les suivre avant de pouvoir les filmer ou de prendre des photos d'eux dans une situation compromettante mais non ! Ils avaient le feu au cul ma parole!

Bon... j'étais moi-même un peu mal placé pour dire ça mais quand même, ils étaient incapables de ne pas se sauter l'un sur l'autre! Se peloter comme ça aux vus de tous sur un parking bien que quasi désert, n'était clairement pas malin! J'avais prévenu Magnus que je prouverais à Camille sa relation avec Alec et maintenant c'était possible ! J'avais les photos et même une vidéo de leur roulage de pelle chaud comme la braise. Camille n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à nier la vérité plus longtemps, elle serait obligée d'ouvrir les yeux et j'espère que sa première réaction sera de vouloir en finir avec cette petite merde de Magnus une bonne fois pour toute et que la deuxième sera de venir chercher du réconfort au creux de mes reins...

Fin du Chapitre !

Bientôt la suite !


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello, voici le chapitre suivant !_

_**Caladhiel9**__1 : Merci à toi pour ta review et félicitations pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle ! _

_Oui, Alec n'aide pas trop Magnus sur ce coup mais le pauvre, on peut le comprendre, depuis le temps qu'il l'attend. Tu en sauras un peu plus sur les manigances de Rafael dans ce chapitre, le choses ne sont pas si simples pour lui non plus. Bonne lecture à toi ;)_

_**Nagron**__ : Coucou ! Je suis d'accord, Alec serait bien du style à le cacher à tout le monde s'il se blessait de nouveau..espérons que ça ne se produise pas. Magnus à un projet de tatouage des plus ambitieux, tu en sauras plus au fil des prochains chapitres ;) Bonne lecture!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !_

Chapitre 21

**PDV Alec**

Assis dans la voiture au coté de mon petit-ami, j'étais quelque peu sonné par tout ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je ne savais pas si je devais sauter de joie que Rag' ait eu la brillante idée d'enregistrer leur altercation avec Rafael ou si je devais m'inquiéter des menaces que ce dernier avait proféré à l'encontre de Mag's ou encore du fait qu'il était un dealer de drogue...probablement des trois.

« Tu sais quoi, je suis d'accord. On va contacter l'inspecteur Garroway. Il vaut mieux tout lui raconter avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus puis s'il peut les mettre sous surveillance ce serait l'idéal » répondis-je à Magnus en acceptant la suggestion qu'il venait de me faire.

« On fera ça alors mais te sens-tu prêt à tout lui raconter ? À revivre cette nuit ? » me demandât-il inquiet.

J'inspirai puis expirai profondément.

« Je sais que ce sera un moment pénible mais je refuse de prendre le risque que Rafael s'en prenne à toi. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que Camille cautionne ça. Certes elle est folle et à une manière déjantée de te montrer son amour mais même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, il est évident qu'elle est amoureuse de toi... elle ne permettrait pas qu'il te fasse du mal ».

« Je ne sais pas Mon Ange, Camille à l'air partisante du _si je ne t'ai pas personne ne t'aura. _Rafael m'a clairement menacé de tout lui révéler sur notre relation et il le fera...si ça se trouve il l'a déjà fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que cette nouvelle nous mettra tous en danger et je refuse que Camille s'en prenne de nouveau à toi ».

On commença à ralentir, reconnaissant les environs je m'aperçus avec enthousiasme que nous étions devant Jem's Tatoo Ink. Un large sourire illumina mon visage.

« On va faire mes retouches ?! » m'exclamais-je totalement excité.

Magnus détacha sa ceinture ainsi que la mienne puis s'approcha de mes lèvres.

« Oui Mon Ange, alors heureux ? » me demandât-il.

Je lui volai un baiser.

« Très heureux! Tu es si prévenant! » lui dis-je les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« J'adore voir cet éclat dans tes magnifiques yeux et voir ce sourire incroyable qui fait battre mon cœur. Tu sais Mon Amour, te voir heureux est la plus belle de toutes les récompenses » me dit-il en dégageant doucement mon front de mes cheveux désordonnés .

On s'embrassa tendrement puis on descendit de voiture. Il n'y avait pas photo, les béquilles étaient beaucoup plus pratiques et par chance, je n'avais aucune douleur à la main..._pourvu que ça dur,_ pensais-je.

On entra dans le salon de tatouage et salua les quelques personnes présentes. Au comptoir se tenait le même mec que la dernière fois, Stéphane je crois.

« Bonsoir bonsoir! » psalmodiât-il.

« Bonsoir, on a rendez-vous pour des retouches avec Jem' » expliqua Magnus.

« Ah oui Magnus et Alec, c'est noté là et vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Il vous attend dans la salle de travail numéro 3. Ça va aller avec les béquilles ? » me demanda-t-il

« Oui ça ira, je vous remercie » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire poli.

Nous prîmes la direction indiquée par Stéphane et frappâmes à la porte.

« Entrez ! » nous cria une voix de l'autre côté.

Jem', gants en main, était en train de stériliser des aiguilles.

« Salut les garçons ! » nous dit-il en relevant la tête. « Oh mais...que t'est-il arrivé ? » s'étonnât-il en regardant ma jambe dans le plâtre.

« ...euh, longue histoire... » éludais-je ne voulant pas trop en parlé.

Il me fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

« Je comprends. Très bien ! » dit-il en se levant « laisse-moi voir ton tatouage, le tien aussi Magnus ».

On s'exécuta.

« Ok, parfait Mag's tu as bien cicatrisé, la peau est souple, les lignes sont bien lissent au toucher, c'est impeccable. Alors toujours satisfait ? »

« Absolument, tellement satisfait que j'aurais un truc à voir avec toi après... » répondit mon petit-ami d'un air mystérieux.

Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait se faire un autre tatouage...ça aiguisa ma curiosité.

« Avec joie ! » lui répondit-il avant d'enchainer « À toi Alec ».

Il observa mon tatouage puis le toucha du bout des doigts.

« Ok, l'encre est légèrement partie à certains endroits mais rien de méchant. Installe-toi, je vais t'arranger ça ».

Magnus m'aida à m'installer sur la table puis m'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Je reviens Mon Amour, je vais jeter un œil aux magazines de tatouage ».

Je brulais d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête mais décidai de me retenir pour le moment.

« D'accord, à tout de suite Bébé » lui dis-je docilement.

Jem nous observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Une fois Mag's parti, il mit en route sa machine à tatouer.

« Vous formez un magnifique petit couple tous les deux. Il y a une grande complicité entre vous, je l'avais déjà remarqué lors de notre première rencontre » me dit-il en commençant à me piquer la peau.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me détendre.

« En réalité, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là » lui avouais-je.

Surpris, il arrêta une minute son engin de torture...

« Ah oui !? Et moi qui vous avais déjà pris pour un couple ! Comme quoi, j'avais eu du flair hein ! » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Oui, visiblement c'était assez évident pour tout le monde sauf pour Mag's ! »plaisantais-je.

Il recommença à me tatouer.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les choses les plus évidentes sont souvent celles que l'on met le plus de temps à comprendre. En tout cas pour vous deux, c'est une histoire qui se termine bien » dit-il.

Si seulement il pouvait avoir raison. Entre Camille, sa grossesse et Rafael, le _happy end_ semblait pour le moment être hors d'atteinte mais j'étais rempli d'espoir. Mag's était l'homme de ma vie et je me battrais pour notre amour et notre bonheur jusqu'au bout. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Jem' arrêta son appareil.

« Terminé ! » s'exclamât-il.

« Oh déjà ? Je n'ai même pas eu mal au final » constatais-je surpris mais ravi.

« Oui, on dirait que ta tolérance à la douleur a augmentée » me dit-il en retirant ses gants.

Mon cœur eu un raté. Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre dans quelles circonstances j'avais acquis cette nouvelle faculté.

« Je suis de retour, ça y est ? » demanda mon petit-ami en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oui, tout est ok » lui répondit Jem' « Ton petit-ami a été plus courageux que la première fois, il n'a même pas eu mal ».

Un éclat de tristesse traversa son regard...oui, lui aussi savait.

« Du courage, ça il n'en manque pas » répondit-il en me regardant tendrement avant d'enchainer.

« J'ai laissé les instructions à Stéphane pour mon projet, il m'a dit que ton prochain rendez-vous était déjà là donc on en discute plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Ça me va. Je vais travailler dessus et te contacte dès que j'aurai une proposition à te faire ».

« Parfait, merci Jem' » lui dit-il.

« Avec plaisir ! Oh Alec, les soins restent les mêmes d'accord ? »

« Entendu, je te remercie » lui dis-je en me levant.

« Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre les garçons » nous dit-il « On se revoit bientôt ! »

« Ça marche, salut ! » répondîmes Mag's et moi en cœur.

Sur ce on quitta le salon de tatouage puis on prit la direction de chez Ragnor afin d'y rejoindre nos amis.

**PDV Camille**

Affalée dans mon canapé avec un plateau télé, j'attendais patiemment Rafael qui m'avait prévenu qu'il était en route pour chez moi. Je lui avais demandé de passer me prendre un plat de lasagnes dans notre restaurant italien préféré. En ce moment j'avais un appétit monstre et avais surtout envie de mets italiens. Que voulez-vous, les origines sont coriaces!

Je mordis dans un gressin espérant ainsi détourner mon esprit de mon estomac qui criait famine . Je me sentais épuisée à longueur de temps et les nausées du matin étaient horribles. La mère de Tessa m'avait expliquée que ça se calmerait vers la fin du premier trimestre, ce qui signifiait que j'avais encore deux longs mois à tenir, c'était infernal.

Soupirant, j'attrapai mon téléphone et me décidai à faire quelques recherches sur comment soulager mes nausées et sur le type d'aliments qu'il était conseillé de manger tant que j'y étais. J'étais bien décidé à faire les choses comme il fallait afin que cet enfant se développe et naisse dans les meilleures conditions. Magnus sera heureux de savoir que je prends soin de son fils ou de sa fille.

Les résultats du test de paternité allaient nous souder à nouveau, je le sentais. Il n'abandonnera pas son enfant, il sera présent pour nous. Je suis la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée, il a mis de côté toutes ses conquêtes pour moi, il s'est engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec moi alors qu'il était le plus grand tombeur du lycée. Je sais qu'au fond il continue de m'aimer et que bientôt il sera de nouveau à mes côtés.

Ma première échographie était prévue dans 6 semaines. Ça m'avait contrarié qu'on ne puisse pas faire le test de paternité avant car ça aurait été merveilleux que Mag's y assiste en ayant déjà eu la preuve que c'était bien son enfant qu'il voyait à l'écran. J'avais lu que c'était un moment émouvant pour les futurs parents. Je l'imaginais déjà me tenant la main, les yeux remplis d'émotions et rivés aux miens comme avant. Oui, ce serait parfait! On avait besoin de se reconnecter. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une solution pour faire avancer ce fichu test...

Rafael débarqua dans mon salon avec un gros sac en papier. La délicieuse fragrance des lasagnes embauma la pièce me mettant l'eau à la bouche.

« Ciao Principessa, tu sais que j'aurais pu t'en cuisiner » me dit-il en allant déposer le sac dans la cuisine.

« Oui, tes talents culinaires sont des plus extraordinaires mais je ne voulais pas attendre. Tu veux bien m'en servir une part s'il te plait ? » lui demandais-je en lui faisant des yeux de biche.

« Tout ce que tu voudras » me répondit-il.

Rafael m'était totalement dévoué, c'était un ami formidable.

« Voilà pour toi » me dit-il en me tendant une assiette de lasagnes accompagnée de salade verte.

J'en salivais d'avance.

« Merci beaucoup! » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Cam'...j'ai un truc à te dire » commença-t-il.

« Attends, moi d'abord ! Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de faire avancer le test de paternité, l'attente est bien trop longue ! Il faut qu'on ait les résultats avant ma première échographie ».

« Pourquoi cette urgence soudaine ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque qui me surpris un peu.

« Eh bien...je me dis que plutôt on sera fixé et plus vite Mag's reviendra à mes côtés... » lui expliquais-je tout en dégustant une bouchée de lasagnes.

Il soupira lourdement. Je reposai ma fourchette et me mis à l'observer attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Raf ? Je t'ai expliqué que se sont ses doutes sur la paternité du bébé qui l'empêchaient de revenir vers moi ».

« Ah oui ? Et pas le fait que tu aies payé des mecs pour tabasser son petit-ami ! » m'accusât-il énervé.

Je le regardai de nouveau surprise par son ton sec et accusateur. Il ne s'adressait jamais à moi de cette façon puis le fait qu'il avait osé appeler Alec _petit-ami de Magnus_ me fit sortir de mes gonds.

« Alec, n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS son petit-ami ! répondis-je agacée. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! On en a déjà parlé ! Je te dis que Magnus reviendra auprès de moi et du bébé, c'est là qu'est sa place !»

Rafael me regardait intensément, j'avais du mal à savoir ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Écoute Raf', j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à accélérer la procédure pour le test de paternité. Je sais que ses parents ont déposé la demande au tribunal. Tu as des contacts là-bas, tu pourrais voir ce que tu peux faire, non ? » insistais-je plus doucement.

« Camille, je ne suis qu'un étudiant en deuxième année de droit. Tu penses vraiment que je peux soudoyer un juge ? » me rabrouât-il comme si j'étais stupide.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui?_ Il était vraiment de mauvais poil...peut-être à cause de sa fracture au nez...

« Je ne te demande pas vraiment de le soudoyer Raf' mais de faire en sorte que le dossier Bane passe tout en haut de la pile, tu vois. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux » l'encourageais-je.

« Non pas toujours... » me répondit-il en m'observant toujours étrangement.

Son regard était très perturbant.

« Raf' qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Je te trouve...je ne sais pas...on dirait que tu m'en veux » lui demandais-je soudainement très inquiète de son attitude envers moi.

Nouveau long soupire de sa part.

« Je te prie de m'excuser Cam'... je suis de mauvaise humeur et ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir ».

« Tu as pris tes antidouleurs ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non pas encore ».

« Je te vais t'en chercher, tu as laissé une boite ici hier soir. Allonge-toi un peu et repose-toi » lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête puis s'allongea sur le sofa. J'allai lui prendre ses médicaments et un verre d'eau que je lui tendis.

« Merci Cam' » me dit-il en s'obligeant à me faire un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, c'était assez évident mais je ne comprenais pas quoi.

« Raf'...tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Je sais que j'ai tendance à focaliser sur mes propres problèmes et besoins mais je tiens à toi, à notre amitié »

Il ferma les yeux.

« ... à notre amitié » répéta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Son attitude me déroutait de plus en plus.

« Raf' ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux, approcha sa main de mon visage puis me caressa doucement la joue.

« Tout va bien Principessa, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire juridiquement pour accélérer le dossier mais pour le reste c'est toi qui devra gérer puis il te faudra l'ADN de Magnus ».

« Ce ne sera pas un problème, je pense qu'il sera ravi qu'on puisse procéder au test le plus rapidement possible. Merci beaucoup Raf' ».

Il se leva.

« À ton service. Je vais rentrer, on se voit plus tard ».

« Quoi déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus ? On pourrait monter et se regarder un film dans ma chambre » lui proposais-je.

Habituellement il restait plus longtemps. Ça lui arrivait même de passer la nuit ici. Mon père était encore en voyage d'affaire, j'avais proposé à Tessa de passer la soirée avec moi mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait rencard avec un mec. Elle n'avait pas voulu me dire qui, sous prétexte que c'était trop récent et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir la poisse. La vérité était que je me sentais un peu seule ici dans cette grande maison, la présence de Rafael me faisait du bien.

« Désolé Cam', j'ai un TD à rendre en droit pénal et un autre en droit administratif, je dois vraiment les terminer » me dit-il.

« Bien d'accord » dis-je déçue « à plus tard dans ce cas ».

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Ciao Principessa » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud sur mon oreille me fit frissonner légèrement. Ce n'était pas un frisson de peur, c'était autre chose. Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Il s'en alla sans se retourner. Je restai planter là, un peu troublée par ce que son départ précipité provoquait en moi.

**PDV Rafael**

Une fois dans ma voiture, j'explosai de rage ! Camille n'était VRAIMENT. PAS. CROYABLE ! Je bouillais intérieurement. J'en avais tellement assez de son obsession pour cet abruti qui n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle ! Depuis notre soirée au Pandémonium, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un truc entre Alec et Magnus mais non, rien, elle refusait de l'entendre ! J'avais la preuve, là, sur mon téléphone mais si je lui montrais, c'était évident qu'elle m'en voudrait et le but était qu'elle vienne chercher du réconfort dans mes bras et pas qu'elle m'envoie chier.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution...

Je réfléchis une minute tout en prenant la direction de mon appartement. Un mail anonyme ! Oui ce serait parfait. Je pourrais me créer un faux compte et lui envoyer la vidéo et les photos sans qu'elle ne se doute que ça vienne de moi.

Ça me rendait malade de devoir utiliser ce genre de manigance contre elle mais elle ne m'en laissait pas le choix ! Elle était tellement aveuglée. Ouvre les yeux Camille ! Celui qui t'aime comme un fou c'est moi ! Avais-je eu envie de lui crier tout à l'heure.

Je soupirai de frustration. Et dire qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle tenait à notre AMITIÉ ! Qu'est-ce que je détestais ce mot!

Je me garai sur le parking de ma résidence et me précipitai dans la cage d'escalier. Je pourrais prendre l'ascenseur mais me dépenser un peu me ferait du bien Si je n'avais pas ces fichus TD à rendre, je serai parti directement m'enfermer dans ma salle de sport.

Mon appartement-terrasse était largement au-dessus des moyens du jeune de vingt ans que j'étais mais évidemment, c'était mon père qui payait. C'était un cinq pièces de 190 m2, situé aux deux derniers étages de l'immeuble. Au deuxième, il y avait une suite avec dressing et salle de bain ainsi que deux chambres avec salle de douche. Au troisième, il y avait le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et une mezzanine que j'avais transformée en salle de sport ouvrant sur une terrasse de 19 m2. Je m'y sentais bien, c'était un lieu calme et paisible.

Je me servis un verre de scotch et m'installai à mon bureau. Je téléchargeai la vidéo et les photos sur mon ordinateur et les supprimai de mon téléphone aussitôt. Voilà, il ne me restait plus qu'à créer le faux compte mail. Je regardai une minute mes manuels de droit qui me narguaient sournoisement, posés sur mon bureau.

_Je vais d'abord terminer mes TD et après je m'en occuperai,_ me dis-je en décidant d'être raisonnable. Mon père était quelqu'un de très exigeant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'échouer dans mes études ou de les prendre à la légère.

J'avais décidé de me rendre au tribunal dès lundi pour cette histoire d'autorisation de test de paternité. Camille était persuadée que le test sera positif, autrement elle n'insisterait pas autant, elle misait vraiment tout sur ces résultats.

Je ricanai amèrement.

Ma pauvre chérie, si tu savais ! J'étais convaincu que ça ne changerait strictement rien. Je détestais Magnus mais je l'avais bien observé, il était complètement amoureux d'Alec et c'était réciproque. Eux au moins ils avaient ça, alors que moi je me trainais un amour à sens unique depuis des années.

Già, la vita fa schifo! (ouais, chienne de vie).

Je terminai mon verre cul sec et me mis au boulot.

**PDV Ragnor**

Écouteurs sur les oreilles, j'étais occupé à faire du rangement au sous-sol. Le groupe n'allait pas tarder à arriver, on devait définir le plan à suivre pour enfin mettre un terme à toute cette histoire avec Camille et Rafael. J'espérais qu'on ne s'éterniserait pas trop car j'avais un rendez-vous ce soir que je ne voulais absolument pas devoir annuler. Une tape sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

« Hey mon pote ! »

Simon, un pack de bière à la main venait d'arriver avec Izzy, Jace et Clary. Ces derniers se tenaient par la main. Je retirai mes écouteurs.

« Vous deux vous sortez ensemble ? » leur demandais-je un peu surpris.

« Ouais, il se sont enfin décidés ! » me répondit Izzy.

J'haussai les sourcils.

« Et Mag's est ok avec ça ? » leur demandais-je sachant à quel point ce dernier était protecteur envers sa petite sœur.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Tout va bien Rag' » me répondit Clary « mon frère ne me refuse rien, puis tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est mon bonheur ».

« Oui et qui plus est, il m'a donné sa bénédiction avant que je n'entreprenne quoique ce soit » nous dit Jace fièrement.

On le regarda surpris.

« Attends, quoi ? Tu lui as demandé l'autorisation ?! » s'exclama Simon.

« Ben oui...vous savez comment il est avec Clary. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de créer des problèmes et fragiliser notre amitié ».

Clary regarda Jace amoureusement.

« Tu es un ami et un petit-ami merveilleux » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Izzy et Simon s'échangèrent aussi un regard plein d'amour. J'avais envie de connaitre ça moi aussi et espérait secrètement que mon rendez-vous de ce soir serait peut-être les prémices d'une belle histoire comme celle que vivait mes amis.

« Salut les gars ! »

Mag's et Alec arrivèrent à leur tour suivis de Cat'. Je remarquais avec joie qu'Alec avait troqué sa chaise roulante contre des béquilles.

« Hey super Alec ! Plus de chaise roulante ? » dit Jace en allant à la rencontre de son frère.

Cat' salua tout le monde puis me fit un sourire espiègle. Je lui avais parlé de mon rencard de ce soir, elle était aussi excitée que moi.

« Ça a été Alec ? » demanda Izzy.

On s'installa tous ensemble dans notre petit salon aménager de poufs et d'un canapé trois places.

« Ouais, tout s'est bien passé mais on a dû insister pour les béquilles » nous raconta-t-il.

« Ben ouais normal, ta main est encore fragile mec cependant je comprends parfaitement que tu en aies eu assez de la chaise roulante » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire avant de poursuivre « Bon les amis, passons à l'objet initial de cette rencontre ».

Mag's et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu.

« J'ai déjà tout raconté à Alec et Clary » me dit Mag's' avec un petit air d'excuse.

Je lui fis un large sourire.

« Et moi à Cat'! » avouais-je en regardant ma sœur de cœur.

« J'ai tout raconter à Jace, qui l'a dit à Izzy » nous avoua Clary à son tour.

« Euh ouais... du coup, j'ai déjà tout raconté à Simon » nous dit Izzy.

On éclata tous de rire !

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Mon Amour! » dit Mag's en prenant la main d'Alec dans la sienne et d'y déposer un baiser « ...on aurait dû parier ».

Alec lui fit un large sourire provocateur.

« Ouais mais on ne l'a pas fait Bébé, alors en attendant, c'est moi qui mène le score !»

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais ils étaient tellement beaux à voir! Il y avait tellement d'amour entre eux, ça se voyait en un coup d'oeil. Leurs échanges de regards, la façon qu'ils avaient de se taquiner, de toujours chercher le contact de l'autre, les sourires qu'ils s'adressaient. C'était eux ma vision du couple idéal et par chance c'était mes meilleurs amis.

Alec reprit la parole plus sérieusement.

« Bien puisque tout le monde est à jour des derniers évènements, je pense qu'il est temps que je parle à l'inspecteur Garroway et que je porte plainte pour mon agression. On lui donnera l'enregistrement de Rag' et on verra bien ce qu'il en pense... si c'est exploitable. Après, l'idée serait qu'il place Rafael et Camille sous surveillance en attendant que Mag's fasse le test de paternité. Selon les résultats on avisera pour la suite ».

L'ambiance était retombée lourdement dans la pièce.

« Ça me parait bien, mais du coup vous pensez aborder la grossesse de Camille avec l'inspecteur ? » demanda Cat'.

« Oui » répondit Mag's « le mieux est de ne rien lui cacher. On espère qu'il pourra nous aider et nous donner des conseils. On a besoin de l'avoir dans notre camps...Rafael nous a dit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête ... »

Mag's et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard, je savais à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Qu'il était intouchable et qu'on ne pourrait rien contre lui et Camille » dis-je en terminant à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Jace, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas... » dit Mag's.

« Avez-vous fait des recherches sur lui ? Il doit avoir une page Facebook ou autre » dit Simon.

« Non, on en a pas fait. Tout ce qu'on sait sur lui c'est grâce à Tessa... » leur expliquais-je.

Cat' me lança un regard en biais, Mag's également. J'essayais de faire abstraction de leur yeux malicieux posés sur moi.

« Tessa nous a expliqué que Camille et Rafael étaient des amis d'enfance et leurs pères des associés de longues dates » précisa Mag's.

« D'accord » dit Jace « Alec, quand as-tu prévu de contacter l'inspecteur ? » demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux... » il marqua une pause et se retourna vers Mag's « je me disais qu'on pourrait passer au commissariat sur le chemin du retour... ».

_Waouh... je ne pensais pas que « le plus tôt sera le mieux » voulait dire ce soir._ Il devait vraiment vouloir en finir au plus tôt ce que je comprenais.

« Mon Ange...en es-tu sûr ? Tu veux réellement qu'on fasse ça ce soir ? Tu pourrais peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps, ne serait-ce que pour te préparer. Ça ne va pas être aisé de revivre les souvenirs de cette nuit-là » tenta de le convaincre mon ami qui était toujours très soucieux du bien-être de son petit-ami.

« Je sais Bébé mais j'en suis sûr. Je ne veux pas attendre une minute de plus et risquer qu'il s'en prenne à toi ».

Mag's l'observa une minute.

« Très bien, je ne veux pas te causer plus d'inquiétudes alors si ça peut t'apaiser, on y va ce soir » cédât-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Alec était inquiet pour Magnus et même si ça l'effrayait de devoir affronter à nouveau ses démons et cette nuit sordide, il le faisait sans hésiter pour protéger l'amour de sa vie.

Clary et Jace regardaient leur frère respectif avec inquiétudes. La première à cause des menaces dont il faisait désormais l'objet et le seconde à cause du moment difficile qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Tellement d'amours différents et pourtant aussi sincères les uns que les autres.

« Je vous aime... » déclarais-je à mes amis dans un élan d'émotion.

« Nous aussi on t'aime Rag' » me répondirent-ils sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

On se leva puis on se fit un câlin groupé.

« Vous allez nous manquer quand vous partirez à la Fac, le lycée sera bien vide sans vous... » dit Izzy d'une petite voix triste.

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit Clary qui était au bord des larmes elle aussi.

« On continuera à se voir... tous les week-end qu'en dites-vous ? » proposa Jace

« J'apprécie ton engagement Jace mais tous les week-end me parait un tantinet ambitieux! Néanmoins, on peut se faire la promesse qu'on fera notre possible afin de préserver notre amitié en dépit de la distance. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Mag's et Alec seront dans la même Fac, Simon et Jace également puis Rag' et moi au Conservatoire de Musique alors c'est déjà bien. Le groupe ne sera pas entièrement dessoudé » tenta de nous rassurer Cat'.

« À propos du conservatoire, quand aura lieu votre audition d'entrée ? » demanda Alec.

« Il y en a une en Mai et une autre en Septembre, on espère être prêt pour celle du mois de Mai » leur expliquais-je

« Mais vous vous présentez en duo ? » nous demanda Simon.

« Non, en solo » répondit Cat' « Ce serait extraordinaire qu'on puisse être accepté tous les deux et c'est clairement notre objectif mais si au final uniquement l'un de nous réussit, on s'est dit que ce sera déjà une chance... qu'il ou elle vivra notre rêve pour deux ».

« Vous allez tout déchirer les gars ! On y croit! La musique coule dans vos veines ! » les encouragea Simon.

« Elle coule en chacun d'entre nous Simon. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas tenter votre chance. Alec tu chantes, tu composes et tu joues de la guitare comme personne, Jace la batterie c'est toute ta vie non ? Simon tu as un don pour les mixages et tu déchires au clavier et toi Mag's franchement, tu chantes, tu joues du piano, de la guitare et tu sais danser. Les gars faudra m'expliquer pourquoi uniquement Cat' et moi visons le conservatoire » leur repprochais-je réellement perplexe.

« En ce qui concerne Alec et moi je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : nos parents... » fit Jace en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Ils nous soutiennent dans notre passion mais pour eux il est important de décrocher en premier lieu un diplôme qui nous permettra de subvenir immédiatement à nos besoins à la fin de nos études. Après, ils nous ont promis qu'on pourra se consacrer uniquement à la musique si on le désirait » expliqua Alec.

« Quant à moi, j'aime la musique mais j'ai peur que la compétition qui règne dans les conservatoires m'en éloigne ou m'en dégoute. Je veux que ça reste un plaisir » s'exprima Simon.

Je le comprenais totalement car je partageais également cette inquiétude.

« Et toi Mag's ? Tes parents ne te refusent rien. Je suis convaincu que si tu voulais entrer au conservatoire tu le pourrais plutôt que de viser la Faculté de médecine. Je sais que tu es très doué et que tu t'en sortiras très bien dans ce domaine également mais quand même la musique c'est la musique quoi! » m'exclamais-je.

Il soupira.

« Tu sais ce que la musique représente pour moi Rag', vous le savez tous. Il est vrai que mon plus grand rêve serait d'avoir la chance d'en vivre mais je dois penser à la stabilité et à la sécurité...surtout si je dois devenir père » confessât-il dans un souffle, le regard triste.

Je me sentais soudainement coupable d'avoir autant insisté. _Merde_ pensais-je, j'avais été vraiment con de remettre ça sur le tapis. Il continua.

« Au début, le choix de faire Médecine était plus pour faire plaisir à ma mère mais aujourd'hui, je sens que je peux m'épanouir dans ce cursus. Puis, si ça n'avait pas été médecine, ça aurait été autre chose, je ne sais pas, une classe préparatoire ou un diplôme d'état...quoiqu'il en soit, en l'état actuel des choses, je n'aurais pas choisi le conservatoire ».

Je m'avançai vers lui et posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Cat' et moi allons tout déchirer aux éditions et on entrera au conservatoire pour toi, pour Alec, pour Jace et pour chacun d'entre nous. La musique est ce qui nous unit et notre amitié est notre pilier. Ensemble on surmontera tous les obstacles ! »

« Oui ensemble! » répondirent mes amis en choeur.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était parti hormis Cat' qui m'aidait à me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies rencard avec Tessa ! » s'exclamât-elle.

« Moi non plus ! Je me sens super nerveux Cat' ».

« Hey, tout ira bien. Tu es un mec génial et si elle a accepté c'est que tu lui plais déjà après tout vous n'êtes pas de parfaits inconnus ».

« Non c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter non plus ».

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Elle te plait ou pas Rag' ? » me demanda Cat' en croisant les bras.

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu sais quoi faire. Ah un conseil, évitez de parler de Camille ou de Rafael ce soir » me dit elle.

« Hmmm, oui très bon conseil... mais si ça devient sérieux entre nous, je devrai la mettre dans la confidence. Je ne peux pas démarrer une relation sur un si gros secret. En même temps, ce n'est pas une décision qui me revient uniquement, il faudra que le groupe soit d'accord, surtout Alec et Mag's ».

« Tu lui fais confiance à Tessa ? » me demanda Cat'.

« Je ne sais pas trop...j'espère avoir une réponse à cette question ce soir ».

« D'accord, chaque chose en son temps. Profite de ta soirée avec elle sans te poser trop de questions. Tu mérites de vivre une belle histoire d'amour Rag' ».

« Toi aussi Cat' » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Je ne me sens pas prête...tu le sais » me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui, je le sais. Je t'aime Cat' et le groupe aussi t'aime, tu sais qu'ils ne te jugeront pas si tu leur parlais de ton passer ».

« Je le sais et j'ai confiance en eux mais je ne veux pas leur montrer cette facette de moi. Tout le monde me considère comme une femme forte dans le groupe et j'aime ça. Je ne veux pas voir de la pitié ou de la peine dans leurs yeux quand ils sauront, j'ai besoin de continuer à aller de l'avant et à être forte. On a tous nos problèmes à gérer, surtout en ce moment, inutile d'en rajouter ».

Je lui embrassai les cheveux.

« D'accord, on fera comme tu voudras ».

« Merci Rag', je te promets que je leur en parlerais quand je serais prête mais en attendant... »

Elle me tendit mon téléphone et mon portefeuille.

« C'est bientôt l'heure, tu devrais y aller, ce ne serait pas galant de ta part d'être en retard pour ton premier rendez-vous ».

« Tu as raison ! Souhaite moi bonne chance ! »

« Bonne chance frérot, tu vas assurer ! » m'encourageât-elle.

Sur ce on quitta ma chambre et on dévala les escaliers en moins de deux. Je saluai Cat' et la remerciai de son aide avant de grimper dans ma Jeep Wangler et d'activer la géolocalisation que m'avait envoyé Tessa ce matin. Je devais passer la récupérer chez elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me mis en route croisant les doigts pour que ce premier rendez-vous ne soit pas un véritable fiasco.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou!

Voici (enfin!) le chapitre suivant.

Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas très disponible en semaine pour écrire. De plus j'entame bientôt ma période d'examen donc en ce moment je suis dans les révisions mais je fais de mon mieux afin de pas trop vous faire languir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que je préfère de loin prendre un peu plus de temps pour publier plutôt que de vous proposer des chapitres bâclés ;)

Merci à mes fidèles **Nagron, Shaniice, Caladhiel91 **et** Sylvie Oversteyns** pour vos commentaires et votre soutien continue! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Merci également à tous ceux qui me suivent ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 22

**PDV Alec**

En route vers le commissariat, je commençais à stresser. J'avais envie que tout ceci ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et ce rapidement.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais... reporter à plus tard » me dit Mag's en se garant sur le parking.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Non, je veux en finir, il en est temps » lui répondis-je avec détermination.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Très bien Mon Ange, c'est parti dans ce cas ».

On entra dans le commissariat de police. L'endroit n'avait rien de chaleureux, tout semblait froid et austère. On se dirigea vers la banque d'accueil , un mec aux cheveux grisonnants et aux lunettes carrées leva la tête vers nous.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » nous demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

Soudainement, sortie de nul part, je me sentis comme paralysé. Je regardais le mec aux lunettes sans vraiment le voir ni l'entendre. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit avait quitté mon corps. Un bourdonnement sourd se mit à raisonner dans mes oreilles, au même moment mon cœur s'emballa. Magnus debout à mes côtés me prit la main puis m'attira contre lui. Doucement, il commença à me caresser les cheveux. Sentir son contact m'apaisa et me fit peu à peu sortir de ma torpeur éloignant la crise qui était sur le point de me terrasser ici même et maintenant.

« Je suis là Mon Ange... je suis là » me murmurât-il pour me rassurer.

Le mec aux lunettes carrées nous observait toujours, il était en attente d'une réponse à sa question.

« Bonsoir » dit enfin Mag's « on souhaiterait s'entretenir avec l'inspecteur Garroway s'il vous plait ».

« Ce serait à quel sujet ? » nous demanda le type aux lunettes en continuant à nous fixer.

« Une agression... » répondis-je d'une petite voix.

J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration car j'avais la sensation que je pouvais m'évanouir à tout instant.

Je m'en voulais tellement de me sentir aussi faible! Pourtant, j'avais réussi à surmonter tant de choses ces derniers temps. J'avais été courageux et fort alors pourquoi tous mes efforts s'anéantissaient-ils ainsi tout à coup ?

Je n'avais pas eu d'angoisse depuis longtemps mais visiblement le fait de me retrouver ici me perturbait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans un commissariat et honnêtement je n'étais pas pressé d'y revenir, ce lieu ne m'inspirait rien de positif.

_Comment des gens pouvaient-ils bien travailler dans une ambiance pareille? _me demandais-je en soupirant.

« Alexander Lightwood ?! »

Un homme grand et baraqué à la peau ébène arriva à notre niveau. Je le reconnus immédiatement.

« Oh inspecteur...bonsoir. Justement...c'est...je veux dire, c'est vous qu'on souhaitait voir » réussis-je à dire en bafouillant piteusement.

_Putain Alec reprends-toi_ ! m'ordonnais-je intérieurement.

« Alec, j'espérais avoir de tes nouvelles! Tu as l'air en forme » me dit-il.

_Ah bon? Il ne devait pas avoir les idées très claires..._

« Merci...on peut dire ça...je crois...» lui répondis-je sans grande conviction avant de poursuivre. « Je vous présente mon petit-ami, Magnus Bane » lui dis-je en désignant Mag's qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Oh enchanté! Bane comme le propriétaire du Pandémonium Asmodée Bane ? »

Mag's et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris.

« Vous connaissez mon père ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils comme il le faisait souvent quand une chose l'intriguait.

« Oui, plus ou moins. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques fois lorsqu'il faisait l'acquisition du club. L'ancien propriétaire ayant été expulsé des lieux pour trafic de stupéfiant, nous avions quelques précautions à prendre... » dit-il évasif.

_Super, _pensais-je sarcastiquement. On pouvait d'ores et déjà faire une croix sur le fait de balancer le petit trafic de drogue de Rafael au club. De toute évidence, on ne pourrait pas en parler sans qu'il y ait de lourdes conséquences pour le père de Mag's.

« Je vois... » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Par respect pour moi et pour la mission que nous étions venue accomplir il n'insista pas, mais je savais qu'il ne manquerait pas de demander des explications à son père plus tard.

Je ne savais pas que l'ancien propriétaire était un trafiquant et par conséquent Mag's non plus, autrement il m'en aurait parlé... puis quelles précautions la police avait-t-elle bien pu prendre vis-à-vis d'Asmodée? Tout ceci était étrange.

« Très bien, on va s'installer à mon bureau pour discuter » dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

« Je vais t'attendre ici » m'informa Mag's en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'hésitais une minute. Je n'étais pas certain d'y arriver sans lui à mes côtés.

« J'aimerais qu'il soit présent, j'ai besoin de lui » dis-je à l'inspecteur Garroway sur un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre que je ne lui en laissais pas le choix.

_Bravo Alec, tu reprends du poil de la bête! _me félicitais-je fièrement.

Ce dernier nous observa un instant.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, suivez-moi » nous dit-il.

Il nous guida jusqu'à son bureau. L'endroit était tout aussi peu accueillant que le reste du commissariat. Pas de plantes vertes, pas de tableaux...cet endroit donnait vraiment envie de partir en courant.

Il y avait deux tables de bureaux, sur chacune d'elle était posée uniquement une lampe et un ordinateur portable qui hurlait : pose ton cul, bosse et tais-toi!

Une armoire en métal ornait le fond de la pièce avec une imprimante. Visiblement il partageait l'endroit avec un de ses collègues...

« Je partage l'espace avec ma coéquipière Ollie Wilson » expliqua-t-il en faisant écho à mes pensées.

On s'installa à l'un des bureaux. Il retira un bloc note et un stylo d'un des tiroirs.

« Bien » commença-t-il « j'imagine que si tu as fait le chemin jusqu'ici c'est que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ».

Je bougeai nerveusement sur ma chaise. Mag's me fit un regard d'encouragement.

« Euh...oui...je voudrais lancer la procédure puis nous avons des informations à vous donner mais il y aurait certaines conditions... » lui annonçais-je prudemment.

L'inspecteur me regarda intrigué.

« Très bien, tu as toute mon attention ».

« D'accord...donc s'il s'avère que les informations que nous nous apprêtons à vous donner sont concluantes, je voudrais que vous attendiez notre feu vert avant d'interpeler ou d'interroger qui que ce soit. Pouvez-vous faire ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous m'intriguez de plus en plus tous les deux! J'accepte à la condition qu'il n'y ait aucun risque de mort immédiat » dit-il sans nous quitter des yeux afin de s'assurer que le message était bien passé.

Bon ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'espérais mais visiblement nous n'étions pas vraiment en mesure de négocier.

Mag's me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin puis haussa les épaules en mode : _tant pis mais bien tenté._

J'avais été ambitieux de penser pouvoir imposer quoi que ce soit à un flic.

« Bien...on pense avoir découvert l'identité de ceux qui ont commandité mon agression, il s'agirait de Camille Milano et de Rafael Santiago » révélais-je d'un trait.

Je vis l'inspecteur m'observer étrangement, il semblait à la fois surpris et inquiet de mes révélations. Il se frotta l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« Je vois. Ce sont de graves accusations Alec... as-tu des preuves ? » me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Magnus prit la parole.

« Camille est mon ex » expliquât-il. « Elle a utilisé mon téléphone pour attirer Alec à l'extérieur du bar cette nuit-là ».

Voulant l'aider à étayer ses propos, je lui tendis mon téléphone avec le fameux SMS.

Il me remercia du regard avant de poursuivre.

« Regardez l'heure de réception et la date, c'était quelques minutes avant l'agression. Camille et moi étions seuls chez elle à ce moment-là et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas moi qui ait envoyé le sms à Alexander donc il est assez facile de deviner qui l'a fait à ma place. Concernant Rafael, commme vous le savez c'est lui qui a sauvé Alec et on apprend quelques jours plus tard qu'il est un ami d'enfance de Camille et que leurs pères... »

« ...sont des associés de longues dates, oui je sais » intervient l'inspecteur Garroway.

Mag's et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard de surprise. L'inspecteur soupira. Cette fois, c'était à lui de nous faire des révélations.

« Les Milano et les Santiago sont des familles très puissantes qui font parties de la mafia Italienne depuis des décennies. Ils sont pratiquement intouchables aussi bien en France qu'en Italie. Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimerais les voir finir derrière les barreaux mais tous les chefs d'accusations à leur encontre finissent toujours par être abandonnés comme par magie et ce en dépit de la solidité des dossiers et des preuves trouvées. On a tout essayé; trafic de drogues, usages de faux, trafic et possession d'armes, détournement de fonds, fraudes fiscales. Ça fait des années qu'on essaie de les faire tomber sans succès ».

Il se pencha vers nous.

« Je pense qu'ils ont corrompu certains membres de la brigade et de la cour du procureur » dit-il en chuchotant.

On en resta bouche bée. Ceci expliquait la raison pour laquelle Rafael avait dit qu'on ne pourrait rien contre lui ou Camille...l'affaire s'annonçait vraiment ardue.

« Peut-être auriez-vous plus de chance en visant leurs enfants » suggérais-je.

L'inspecteur eut un petit rire amère.

« Honnêtement, ça ne changera rien. On a peu de chance d'aboutir à quoique ce soit, c'est perdu d'avance » dit-il.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi fasse à son attitude défaitiste.

« Alors quoi ? Mon agression restera impunie c'est ça ? Vous m'avez presque harcelé pour que je porte plainte et maintenant vous me dites que vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Vous vous fichez de moi ? » fis-je agacé.

« Doucement Mon Ange, calme-toi » me dit Mag's en posant une main apaisante sur la mienne.

« Ils ont forcément une faille, ce sont des êtres humains comme nous, je refuse de croire qu'ils soient au-dessus des lois à ce point. Ecoutez inspecteur, Rafael m'a clairement menacé vendredi soir au Pandémonium, nous avons un enregistrement pris par un de nos amis pour le prouver, il n'y a rien que la police puisse faire avec ça ? » insista mon petit-ami.

« Eh bien, il faudrait dans un premier temps me remettre cet enregistrement afin que je puisse l'analyser et voir s'il est exploitable. Après on pourrait essayer de les mettre sous surveillance dans le cadre de l'enquête, ça nous permettrait de recueillir plus d'informations et de preuves mais je ne sais pas si le juge d'instruction nous donnera son accord. Il faudrait des indices graves ou concordants donc je pense que notre seule chance de les mettre en examen serait éventuellement un témoin présent lors de l'agression qui aurait pu filmer la scène et l'arrivée sur les lieux de Rafael »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je l'ai interrogé ce soir-là vous savez et honnêtement quand il m'a décliné son identité, je n'ai pas poussé plus que ça les questions, ni chercher à savoir pourquoi il était dans cette ruelle à une heure si tardive. On est tous sur la sélecte quand on s'attaque à cette famille, je me devais de rester prudent ».

_Ouais ou lâche,_ pensais-je avec mépris.

L'inspecteur continua.

« Alexander, es-tu sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ce soir-là dans la ruelle ? Tu n'as rien entendu ou aperçu ? » osât-il me demander.

« Au risque de vous surprendre, je n'étais pas vraiment en état d'analyser les lieux et c'est Alec, pas Alexander » lui répondis-je du tac o tac d'un ton brusque et limite impoli.

J'étais vraiment frustré et énervé par toute cette situation. On espérait trouver de l'aide près de la police mais quelle déception! Rag' avait raison, on aurait mieux fait de régler tout ça nous même.

Il me regarda, interloqué par mon attitude je présume.

« Et pour le SMS ? » demanda Mag's en me jetant un regard moralisateur.

« C'est la parole de Camille contre la tienne ...» dit l'inspecteur en continuant à me regarder.

« Je vois. Écoutez, il faut trouver quelque chose. Je refuse qu'elle s'en prenne de nouveau à Alec, elle a failli le tuer et tout ça à cause de sa jalousie maladive ».

« Avait-elle des raisons de l'être ? demanda-t-il sans gêne à mon pet-ami.

Mon sang ne fit un tour. Non mais il se foutait de nous ?! Qu'est-ce que cette putain de question venait-elle faire dans tout ça !

« Qu'insinuez-vous exactement ? » lui demandais-je froidement.

« Je cherche juste à comprendre ses motivations. Alec, ne le prend pas mal, je dois poser ce genre de question ».

Je soupirai et dévisageai l'inspecteur Garroway. Je regrettai de plus en plus d'être venu. Magnus commença à me caresser doucement le dos de la main de son pouce. Je savais qu'il essayait de me calmer. Je fermai les yeux un instant afin de savourer ses caresses sur ma peau et me détendre.

« Camille a toujours été plus ou moins jalouse de ma relation avec Alexander, notre amitié la dérangeait mais je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard quand ses crises et ses reproches devinrent plus fréquents. Un jour elle m'a posé un ultimatum et m'a demandé de choisir entre Alec et elle » commença à expliquer Magnus.

On s'échangea un regard de connivence puis il poursuivit.

« J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle me demandait, choisir m'était impossible. Alec était mon meilleur ami, depuis notre rencontre il y a six ans, on ne s'était pas quittés. Il est vrai qu'on passait énormément de temps tous les deux. On a notre groupe de musique puis nous sommes voisins donc pour moi c'était normal. Camille elle...et bien je l'ai vraiment aimé, Alec et moi avions même décidé de mettre de la distance entre nous afin que je puisse calmer les choses avec elle mais le soir de l'agression, tout a basculé... »

Il marqua une pause puis ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens.

« Avoir failli le perdre m'a fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à lui et à quel point je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. J'ai réalisé que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui étaient plus que de l'amitié et que j'étais totalement amoureux » dit-il ses yeux toujours plonger dans les yeux.

Il se re concentra sur l'inspecteur afin de poursuivre son récit.

«Quelques jours après Alec m'a avoué qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi et ce depuis trois ans. Cette révélation m'a totalement bouleversé et a bouleversé nos vies à jamais. Entre temps, j'avais découvert que la responsable de l'agression d'Alec était Camille. Cette découverte ma dévasté. Peu de temps après, je me suis rendue chez elle avec l'idée de rompre et là, je l'ai retrouvée en train de faire une overdose ».

L'inspecteur écoutait Magnus attentivement en prenant des notes.

« Elle a fait ça pour te retenir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est ce que l'on pense. J'ai tout de même fini par rompre quand elle fut hors de danger et je lui ai dit que j'avais tout découvert sur l'agression d'Alec. Elle n'a pas nié et m'a dit qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour nous, qu'Alec était une menace. À ce moment-là je ne savais pas encore pour Rafael ».

L'inspecteur continua de noircir son calepin quelques minutes puis marqua une pause.

« De toute évidence c'est un crime passionnel mais il y a une chose qui m'échappe. Si vous aviez décidé de prendre de la distance pourquoi s'en est-elle tout de même prise à Alec?

On se regarda un instant avec Mag's...c'était une bonne question.

« Je n'en sais rien, de plus que ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de passer la nuit chez elle. Je pensais que tout allait bien entre nous, j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle préparait » dit Mag's en soupirant.

« Réfléchissez bien tous les deux, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier ce soir-là ? » insista l'inspecteur.

Je creusai dans ma mémoire.

« Nous donnions un concert caritatif à l'agence All Angels, tout s'est bien passé, Mag's et moi avons improvisé un duo pour clôturer le show, rien de spéciale » dis-je.

« Et toi Magnus ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien non désolé. J'ai aidé les gars à charger le matos puis je suis partie récupérer Camille pour le concert. Une fois sur les lieux on a fait l'installation, les balances, on était tous surexcité et impatient de monter sur scène, je me rappelle qu'il faisait une chaleur atroce à l'intérieur et... »

Mag's s'arrêta soudainement de parler, pivota la tête vers moi et se mit à fixer mon avant-bras gauche. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre.

« Ah… » m'exclamais-je.

L'inspecteur nous observa à son tour sans comprendre.

« Euh, si vous voulez bien arrêter de vous parler en code et échanger avec la personne que je suis, ça m'arrangerait » nous dit-il d'un ton caustique.

Mag's et moi échangeâmes tout de même un nouveau regard.

« Avant le concert, Camille nous a fait une petite crise. Le matin nous étions partis nous faire tatouer avec Alexander et je ne lui en avais pas parlé. Quand elle a découvert mon tatouage et a compris que nous y étions allés ensemble, elle a voulu voir le sien. Je me souviens qu'elle a été vraiment lourde avec ça » expliqua Mag's.

« D'accord mais pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir simplement montré ? » demanda l'inspecteur.

Mag's et moi échangeâmes encore un regard puis relevant les manches de nos pulls, on laissa apparaître nos tatouages parfaitement identiques depuis mes retouches du début d'après-midi ».

L'inspecteur éclata de rire.

« Franchement vous deux, vous êtes incroyables ! Et vous avez fait ça avant de réaliser vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?! Sans vouloir vous faire des reproches, de ce que je peux entendre et voir de votre histoire, vous vous comportiez déjà comme un couple avant l'agression » nous dit-il.

Mag's soupira lourdement.

« Écoutez, le tatouage était pour celer notre amitié, lui rendre hommage en un sens. Il n'y avait aucune autre signification à cela » nous défendit-il avant de continuer « le fait qu'on ait toujours été très proche peut paraître perturbant et ambiguë d'un œil extérieur, j'en suis conscient mais nous étions vraiment que des amis à cet époque là, il n'y a jamais eu d'actes intimes entre nous, on ne s'embrassait pas, pas de caresses, pas de... »

« Ok ok, j'ai saisi Magnus! » dit l'inspecteur en rigolant « Bien Alec, on peut requalifier ton agression de crime passionnel. Voici les faits, Camille a agi par jalousie, tu lui faisais de l'ombre, elle a voulu t'éliminer. Rafael est son ami, je suppose qu'il a voulu l'aider. Maintenant la question est de savoir pourquoi ils ont monté tout ce scénario où il te sauve la vie ? »

« C'est là qu'une autre théorie fait son apparition car à mon avis, Camille ne voulait pas vraiment éliminer Alec au sens propre du terme. On pense que l'idée était que Rafael séduise Alec afin de l'éloigner de moi. Il lui a envoyé des SMS explicites en ce sens mais...je les ai supprimé » dit Mag's penaud.

« Hmm pas très malin » lui fit remarquer l'inspecteur.

« Il est assez jaloux et impulsif » dis-je sous le ton de la plaisanterie même si ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Mon petit-ami me jeta un regard courroucé.

« Généralement, l'amour et la jalousie ne vont pas sans l'autre. Ce qu'il faut c'est apprendre à la contrôler afin de ne pas se laisser aveugler et finir par commettre des actes répréhensibles comme Camille. Bien nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir, il est tard et je dois libérer la nounou de ma fille » nous dit l'inspecteur.

« Vous avez une fille ?! » nous s'exclamâmes Mag's et moi en chœur.

L'inspecteur nous regarda en souriant.

« Oui, j'ai une fille de deux ans, elle s'appelle Maïa. Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre vos airs ahuris...je n'ai pas une tête à être père ? »

Mag's semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise. On n'avait pas discuté de la grossesse de Camille et je savais que c'était ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment. Il pivota la tête vers moi, je lui fis un léger hochement de tête pour qu'il puisse se lancer.

L'inspecteur continuait de nous observer.

« Vous faites souvent ça ? » nous demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Mag's et moi le regardâmes un peu perdu par son manque de précision.

« Quoi donc ? » lui demandais-je.

« Ça là... vous parler sans échanger un mot, juste avec un regard. Je dois avouer que c'est assez impressionnant mais je me sens complètement mis sur le carreau ».

« Oh, excusez-nous » s'empourpra Mag's « C'est l'habitude. Je peux comprendre que ça puisse paraître, comment dire, un peu impoli quand on est en société mais ça vient naturellement, on ne le fait pas sciemment ».

« Oui je veux bien vous croire, il y a une grande complicité entre vous, ça se voit ».

Mag's soupira.

« Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir...Camille est enceinte et l'enfant est probablement de moi » lachât-il comme si les mots lui brulaient la langue.

L'inspecteur déposa son stylo et son calepin sur la table et poussa un très long soupire.

« Voilà qui rend la situation encore plus... »

...il chercha ses mots...

« compliqué » dit-il en grimaçant comme si ce mot ne convenait pas vraiment. Ce qui était le cas, _compliqué_ était un bel euphémisme.

« Un manque de vigilance et une naïveté qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... » dit Mag's le regard dans vague.

Aux yeux du monde, il paressait tout le temps si fort, si sûr de lui presque inébranlable mais la réalité était autre, il était tétanisé et effrayé. Mag's n'était pas prêt à être père mais si une personne pouvait réussir dans cette mission improbable c'était bien lui. Au fond je savais qu'il saura être un père formidable.

« Pour des gamins de votre âge, je trouve que vous vivez des situations atrocement difficiles que vous ne devriez même pas avoir à expérimenter mais la vie est ainsi faite...il faut continuer à se battre...je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer cette injustice ».

Un sourire illumina mon visage.

« Vous allez vraiment nous aider ? » lui demandais-je pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Oui, ce ne sera pas facile et d'ailleurs, je ne vous promets pas qu'on réussira mais nous allons essayer. Je vais mettre ma partenaire dans la confidence, il y a très peu de personne en qui j'ai confiance, il va falloir se méfier et partir du fait que tout le monde ici est corrompu par les _MILANO SANTIAGO_. De votre côté, je vous demanderai de faire profil bas, n'attisez pas le feu et éviter d'entrer en contact avec Camille et Rafael. J'attends la transmission de l'enregistrement rapidement, entendu ? ».

« Entendu, merci » répondîmes en nous en allant.

L'entrevu avait duré une bonne heure. Je me sentais épuisé après toutes les émotions de cette journée. Mag's avait proposé que l'on prenne de quoi diner dans un restaurant végétarien qu'il voulait essayer. Nous ne l'étions ni l'un ni l'autre mais nous étions en revanche ouverts à toute sort de cuisine. Découvrir de nouvelles saveurs culinaires étaient toujours une expérience enrichissante .

« Hmm, Mon Amour ? » me dit-il en prenant la direction de notre banlieue résidentielle.

« Oui Bébé... » lui répondis-je distraitement en regardant le paysage défiler à travers la vitre.

Il était 18h30, le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente, on ne distinguait pratiquement plus rien dehors.

« Penses-tu que tes parents t'autoriseraient à passer la nuit à la maison ? Ma mère est de garde et mon père au club, on pourrait se faire une soirée ciné avec Biscuit si tu n'es pas trop fatigué ».

J'étais complètement crevé mais l'idée de terminer la nuit au chaud et lover dans ses bras valait bien deux ou trois heures de visionnage de films avant.

« Ça ne devrait pas leur poser de problème, même si j'admets volontiers que depuis l'agression ils sont devenus collants et surprotecteurs. En tout cas, moi, je suis partant ! » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Hmm Bébé...à mon avis, il faudra prévoir une personne de plus à notre soirée si tu vois de qui je veux parler » lui dis-je mystérieusement.

Il pouffa de rire.

« Oui, on invitera Jace. Clary et lui ne se quittent plus ! Et dire qu'il nous reprochait d'être tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre...je me ferai un plaisir de le lui faire remarquer tout à l'heure ».

Je souris.

« Bébé, tu aimes trop avoir le dernier mot » lui dis-je sur un ton narquois.

« C'est vrai, mais là, ton frère ne l'aura pas volé » me dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Je pouffai de rire et décidai de ne pas me mêler plus que ça de leurs petites querelles amicales.

« Je vais envoyer un message à mes parents pour leur dire que je passe la nuit chez toi » le prévins-je.

« Tu devrais appeler Mon Ange » me conseillât-il.

_Rolala un appel, un message, quelle différence ?!_

Je soupirai bruyamment...cette éducation, je vous jure...

Il n'y avait pas à dire, mon merveilleux, sexy et charismatique petit-ami était le gendre idéal de tous les parents. Je me décidai néanmoins à l'écouter et composa le numéro de la maison.

**PDV Ragnor**

La soirée en compagnie de Tessa se déroulait extrêmement bien, ça en était presque inquiétant. Elle était drôle, intelligente et super canon dans son pantalon blanc skinny et ses bottines à talons. J'espérais bien pouvoir lui voler un baiser en la raccompagnant tout à l'heure...oui déjà... mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si je ne la connaissais pas depuis un an déjà. Le restaurant où nous étions - La Havane - était chaleureux et romantique. Le personnel était aimable, les plats étaient aussi bien un régal pour nos yeux que pour nos papilles. C'est Mag's qui m'en avait parlé il y a quelque temps, j'avais trouvé que ce serait approprié pour un premier rendez-vous et j'étais ravi de ne pas m'être trompé.

« Je passe une merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie » me dit Tessa les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Moi également. Ça me fait plaisir de te découvrir autrement, tu es spontanée et drôle. Tu m'as aussi l'air de quelqu'un de bien et de très douce » lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

« On dirait que tu en doutais ? » rétorquât-elle surprise.

J'ai eu envie de poser mes lèvres sur le petit pli qui s'était formé entre ses sourcils. Perdu dans mes pensées, je finis par réaliser qu'elle m'observait et qu'elle était en attente d'une réponse.

« Euh, pardon. Pour être honnête oui j'avais quelques réserves. Tu es la meilleure amie de Camille et excuse-moi mais elle n'est pas très sympathique, de plus, elle est complètement folle ! Alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que tu étais peut-être un peu du même genre ».

« Camille n'est pas folle » dit-elle d'un ton lasse comme si elle en avait assez de répéter cette même phrase au monde entier « je sais que les choses ne se sont pas très bien terminées entre elle et Mag's et qu'elle peut être obsessionnelle. Elle a une façon d'aimer qui n'est pas très conventionnel mais je peux t'assurer que son amour pour ton ami était sincère ».

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'en penser chaque mot...je soupirai de frustration...si elle savait.

« Écoute Tessa, c'est ta meilleure amie et je comprends que tu veuilles prendre sa défense mais je peux te promettre que Camille ne va pas bien, ça ne tourne pas rond là-haut.

Elle m'observa quelques minutes sans dire un mot.

« J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que moi et qu'il y a une chose que tu ne me dis pas » finit-elle par répondre.

Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, je détestais les secrets et le mensonge.

« Pour être honnête tu as raison, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. La décision de te révéler certaines choses ne me revient pas, je dois consulter le groupe... »

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle légèrement vexée « c'est absolument génial de commencer une relation sur cette base si solide qu'est le mensonge ! »

Mon cœur eut un raté. Je savais que mes propos l'avaient un peu agacé mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant prononcer le mot « relation », elle aussi avait des attentes concernant ce premier rendez-vous ce qui signifiait qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde et j'en étais ravi.

« Ça te fait rire ? » me demanda-t-elle plutôt sèchement.

Sa remarque me ramena sur terre.

_Elle avait du caractère la petite Tessa qui l'aurait cru! _Elle me plaisait de plus en plus...

« Écoute Tess', je te jure que j'ai envie de tout te dire mais accorde-moi une journée, le temps que j'en discute avec les autres. Ils ne savent même pas qu'on avait rendez-vous tous les deux ce soir, enfin mis à part Cat' » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

_Bon point pour toi mon pote,_ pensais-je en explosant de joie intérieurement. Elle soupira.

« C'est d'accord. Tu es un ami fidèle Rag' et c'est une des choses qui me plait chez toi ».

La fidélité était donc une chose qui lui tenait à cœur et c'était tout à son honneur mais continuera-t-elle à être fidèle à Camille si on lui racontait toute l'histoire ou nous trahira-t-elle ? Etrangement j'étais prêt à prendre le risque puis elle avait dit - _l'une des choses qui me plait chez toi_ \- ça signifiait qu'il y en avait d'autres ! Yes !

« En amitié ou en amour, la fidélité est une chose sacrée » lui répondis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle parut troublée quelques secondes puis me regarda tristement.

« Tu as raison, c'est sacré...je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça mais je trouve que Camille ne m'est pas très fidèle en ce moment, elle passe son temps avec Rafael, tu sais le mec qui nous accompagnait au Pandémonium l'autre soir »

_Oh oui, je sais TRÈS bien qui il est,_ pensais-intérieurement.

« Je m'en souviens » me contentais-je néanmoins de répondre.

« Eh bien, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble puis ils font tout le temps des messes basses. Ils pensent probablement que je ne m'en rends pas compte mais c'est faux, je sens qu'ils trafiquent quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que Rafael ait une bonne influence sur elle ou elle sur lui, je n'en sais rien...leur relation est étrange mais je me sens délaissée par Camille, elle m'appelle quand elle s'ennuie ou quand elle se sent trop seule, j'ai l'impression de perdre ma meilleure amie ».

Je devais avouer que je la comprenais. Camille était certes une grosse tarée mais Tessa la considérait comme sa meilleure amie et à sa place je ressentirais le même sentiment d'abandon.

« Souvent nos intuitions sont fiables tu sais, il faut se faire confiance et apprendre à écouter son instinct, peut-être qu'il est temps que votre amitié prenne une autre tournure, je ne sais pas... peut-être qu'un peu de distance vous ferait du bien ».

« Tu dis ça parce que tu la détestes Rag' » me dit-elle.

« Je dis ça pour toi, pour ton bien-être, pour que tu ne souffres pas » l'assurais-je en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Discrètement, je fis passer une mèche folle qui s'échappait de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille, je la vis rougir.

« Bien, assez parler de Camille et si on se reconcentrait plutôt sur nous » lui proposais-je avec un petit sourire que j'espérais charmeur.

J'avais du charisme et sans prétention j'étais plutôt mignon mais je manquais tout de même cruellement de confiance en moi. En ce qui concernait l'assurance et le charme, les rois étaient plutôt Mag's et Jace, c'étaient eux les tombeurs du groupe.

« Nous » répéta-t-elle avec un petit sourire « j'aime bien l'idée ».

Je repris sa main dans la mienne.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre car moi aussi, cette idée me plaît et ce bien plus que tu ne le crois » lui dis-je sa main toujours chaudement dans la mienne.

J'y déposai un baiser.

«Es-tu prête à commander le dessert ? »

« Oui ! J'adore les desserts, c'est un de mes péchés mignons! » me dit-elle toute excitée.

« Très bien commandons alors » lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'étais heureux de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Tessa me plaisait et je me sentais vraiment bien en sa compagnie. Bientôt je pourrais être totalement honnête avec elle et tout lui raconter à propos de Camille et Rafael, elle méritait de connaître la vérité et surtout elle méritait d'avoir d'autres amis que ces deux tarés. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait avec eux, ils étaient complètement opposés. Soudainement, je fus pris d'un besoin intense de la protéger et de la préserver des menaces extérieures, c'était troublant mais en même temps énergisant. En ce moment, elle me regardait tendrement avec ses magnifiques yeux noisette, je la trouvais irrésistible...elle me faisait totalement fondre..._une guimauve, j'étais une putain de guimauve_ ! Je ferais tout pour la protéger et voir ses yeux briller avec la même intensité qu'en cet instant. Sans le savoir, elle était déjà en train de me voler mon cœur.

**Fin du Chapitre!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre suivant que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire. Il est un peu plus court que les autres car je souhaitais l'arrêter à un moment stratégique._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et merci à toi **Sylvie Oversteyns** pour tes encouragements! Oui la période des examens n'est jamais facile :) _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 23

**PDV Rafael**

Je constatais consterné que le week-end avait filé à toute vitesse et que nous étions déjà dimanche après-midi. Terminer mes TD s'était avéré être une entreprise plus longue que prévu. Groggy d'avoir passé autant de temps le nez dans mes bouquins, je me décidai à aller prendre une bonne douche revigorante puis je me servis un verre de scotch.

Finalement, j'avais demandé à mon père de l'aide concernant le dossier de demande de test de paternité. Il avait le bras beaucoup plus long que le mien et de loin. Il ne me posa pas de question. Mon père connaissait la vérité, il savait que j'étais amoureux de Camille en revanche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à passer à autre chose. Il trouvait que toute cette situation était du gâchis mais au moins il ne me jugeait pas. La loyauté était cruciale dans notre famille et il l'était envers le père de Camille et par conséquent envers elle également.

Je récupérai mon ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau puis m'installai confortablement dans mon canapé afin de me mettre au travail. Première étape, la création de la fausse adresse e-mail. Je pris une gorgée de mon verre, la brûlure que me procurait l'alcool me fit du bien. Je culpabilisais de devoir faire ce sale coup à Camille, elle allait en souffrir je le savais mais c'était un mal pour un bien...un mal pour qu'elle se libère de cet amour malsain qu'elle nourrissait sans relâche envers cet abruti de Magnus BANE et qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur celui que j'étais et que je désirais être pour elle c'est-à-dire l'amour de sa vie.

Je me connectai sur un service de messagerie temporaire via un réseau virtuel privé puis créai une adresse, c'était d'une facilité enfantine. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire quoique ce soit dans le mail alors je mis directement les photos et la vidéo en pièce jointe puis entrai l'adresse de Camille. Voilà, tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'à cliquer sur envoyer. J'inspirai un bon coup et avalai le reste de mon verre cul sec.

« Ha superato la soglia del non ritorno (il n'y a plus de retour en arrière maintenant) » me dis-je en cliquant sur envoyer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre...

**PDV Magnus**

« Que penses-tu de _Got it in you _de_ Banners ? _Je pourrais la faire en piano-voix ».

Allongé de tout notre long sur mon lit, Alec et moi étions pris dans la sélection des morceaux à proposer au groupe pour la soirée des remises des diplômes qui se déroulera au Pandémonium fin juin. C'était mon père qui nous avait annoncé la nouvelle un peu plutôt dans la matinée. La proviseure lui avait envoyé un mail, lui demandant si la soirée pouvait se dérouler dans son établissement comme l'année précédente et si le groupe pouvait interpréter quelques morceaux. Elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de nous mettre sur le devant de la scène une dernière fois avant de faire nos adieux au lycée et à notre vie de lycéen. Depuis la création du groupe, on avait animé de nombreuses activités et soirées organisées par notre école. Ces trois dernières années avaient été un pur bonheur musical, on était tous très fière de la petite notoriété acquise.

« Oui, j'adore cette chanson. Elle a quelque chose de mélancolique mais délivre un vrai message d'espoir » me dit Alec en ajoutant le morceau à la liste écrite sur son téléphone.

Je lui souris tendrement.

« Elle me fait penser à toi Mon Amour et au courage dont tu as fait preuve ces derniers temps..._you got it in you_ » lui dis-je en citant le titre de la chanson.

Je lui caressai les cheveux. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus long qu'avant; ça me plaisait bien.

« Moi aussi j'ai une chanson qui me fait penser à toi » me dit-il.

Tout à coup, ma curiosité passa en alerte maximum.

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? » lui demandais-je précipitamment impatient de savoir.

Il s'approcha de mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Je te le dirais mais pas aujourd'hui... » me dit-il en recommençant à m'embrasser.

Emporté par notre baiser, je ne pris même pas la peine de rétorquer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait que j'étais en train de de me faire berner et en beauté!

« On annonce la nouvelle au groupe ? » me demanda-t-il en mettant fin à notre baiser un peu trop tôt à mon goût.

Je soupirai de déception. _J'en voulais plus..._

« Oui d'accord, ils vont être totalement excité » lui dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone.

Je réfléchis une minute.

« Tu sais Mon Amour, on devrait se créer un groupe chat plutôt que de les contacter les uns après les autres comme on le fait habituellement, ce serait plus simple ».

« Bonne idée ! C'est dingue de n'y avoir jamais pensé! » s'exclama Alec.

« C'est vrai, mais probablement qu'on en ressentait pas le besoin. Après-tout on se voit tous les jours au lycée puis les week-end on a nos répétitions et nos sorties. Avec notre entrée à la Fac, les choses vont bientôt changer, je pense que ce serait le bon moment ».

« Faisons-le alors ! » dit-il en me volant mon téléphone des mains.

Je le regardai faire un brin hébété par son geste.

« Je m'en occupe Bébé » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire. J'adorais le voir si heureux et enjoué.

Il ouvrit l'application et en moins de deux créa un groupe qu'il nomma _NNN Chat_. Je fis une grimace.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » me demanda-t-il en voyant ma tête.

« Non Mon Ange en effet...c'est bien trop formel. Que penses-tu de_ Dream Team_ ».

Il grimaça à son tour.

« Trop mielleux! » me dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Je lui balançai un oreiller au visage qu'il esquiva de justesse.

« Hey ! Pourquoi cette attaque gratuite ?! » s'offusqua-t-il néanmoins toujours hilare.

Je lui repris mon téléphone des mains et renomma le groupe _Alec gai comme un pinson Chat. _

Je le vis lire par-dessus mon épaule.

« Non mais t'abuse ! Tu ne laisses pas ce nom de groupe idiot ! C'est ok pour Dream Team ! » cédat-il en essayant de me reprendre le téléphone.

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour. C'était tellement facile de le faire marcher!

« Merci beaucoup Mon Amour » lui dis-je avec un petit air moqueur.

Il me fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre » m'avertit-il en boudant.

Je m'approchai doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrassai à la commissure.

« Boude pas Bébé, tu sais que j'aime te taquiner. Tiens, tu peux rajouter tout le monde » lui dis-je en lui rendant mon téléphone.

Il s'exécuta. Trois minutes plus tard, on était tous réunis sur le Chat.

_DREAM TEAM CHAT_

_Rag' : Oh mais quelle belle initiative Mag's ! _

_Cat' : Je confirme !_

_Mag's : C'est l'œuvre d'Alec et de moi ;)_

_Simon : J'aurai dû y penser en premier !_

_Jace : Yo les gars, bonne idée ce chat :D_

_Izzy : Trooppp biennnn ! Pourquoi en premier mon chéri ?_

_Clary : Top ! Je me sens déjà plus proche de vous hihi._

_Simon : Ben c'est moi le geek de la bande..._

_Alec : Geek mais visiblement pas le plus vif !_

_Simon : Pffff!_

_Mag's : On vous a tous mis en Admin pour info (Toi et moi sommes déjà très proches Biscuit :P)_

_Jace : Nous aussi Mon Cœur :) 3_

_Rag' : Première règle du Chat : Pas d'échanges langoureux ici, merci !_

_Cat' : MDR ! Rag' est jaloux._

_Alec : Vous êtes vraiment dissipés...on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer avec Mag's._

_Simon : Vous allez vous marier ? _

_Clary : LOL_

_Izzy : Ce serait GENIAL !_

_Rag' : Mais qu'il est con ce geek..._

_Mag's : Je retiens l'idée mais non ce n'est pas ça._

Alec me regarda surpris par ma réponse au commentaire de Simon. Je lui fis un large sourire doublé d'un clin d'œil avant de recommencer à taper sur le clavier de mon téléphone.

_Mag's : La soirée des remises des diplômes aura lieu au Pandémonium et la proviseure a demandé à ce qu'on interprète quelques titres._

_Rag' : ÇA DÉCHIRE ! Il faut qu'on choisisse les morceaux qu'on va interpréter._

_Jace : Trop de la bombe ! _

_Cat' : Superbe nouvelle !_

_Simon : Ça va être le pied ! On a droit à combien de titres ?_

_Izzy : Trop hâte d'y être ! Clary il faut qu'on mette rapidement l'info sur la page FB du groupe !_

_Alec : O__n a commencé une liste, vous n'aurez qu'à l'étoffer. Je ne sais pas Simon, c'est une bonne question._

_Clary : Vous allez assurer les gars 3 ! Ça marche Iz', je m'en occupe !_

Alec envoya une capture d'écran de la liste sur le Chat.

_Cat' : Super, merci Alec._

_Rag' : Parfait, il faudra reprendre les répétitions dès que possible._

_Mag's : Oui mais avec les révisions, je pense qu'on commencera par une répète par semaine._

_Jace : Je suis d'accord, nos parents risquent de nous refuser plus de toutes les façons._

Rag' a modifié le nom du groupe en : LA TEAM QUI DÉCHIRE : MUSIC4EVER !

_Mag's : Hey ! Le nom du groupe était parfait !_

_Alec : MDR !_

_Rag' : C'était trop cucul._

_Jace : Sans vouloir te vexer Mag's, celui-ci est mieux._

_Alec : XPTDR !_

_Izzy : J'aime bien les deux :)_

_Clary : Moi aussi :)_

_Mag's : Donnez-moi une minute, j'ai un petit truc à régler avec un certain jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus qui n'arrête pas de se tordre de rire à mes côtés._

_Simon : Alec et toi êtes ensemble ?_

_Mag's : Oui, nous sommes chaudement installés sur mon lit..._

_Izzy : Des détails !_

_Cat' : Caliente !_

_Jace : STOP !_

_Alec : ..._

_Simon : On ne veut rien savoir de plus merci !_

_Izzy : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude mon chéri..._

_Clary : Euh je crois que Maman m'appelle dans la cuisine..._

_Mag's : MDR Biscuit!_

_Simon : Moi prude ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir._

_Jace : NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! J'AI DIT STOP ! Alec aide-moi... :(_

_Rag : MDR ! Pauvre de toi Jace !_

_Mag's : Désolé Jace, ton frère est indisponible pour le moment, il a les mains prises..._

_Rag': LOOOL_

_Cat': MDR_

_Izzy: Go frangin!_

_Clary : Suis plus là salut !_

_Alec : Mag's plaisante..._

_Simon : Je suis Clary, à demain les gars !_

_Jace : Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux..._

_Mag's : Lol je vous adore, on se voit demain au lycée !_

_Izzy : Bisous !_

_Rag' : A demain les amis !_

Je déposai mon téléphone mort de rire. C'était fou comme j'adorais agacer Jace !

« Ton frère a failli faire une crise cardiaque » dis-je à Alec.

« Bébé, tu es incorrigible mais c'était sympa ce moment avec tout le monde » me dit-il en se levant.

Il attrapa ses béquilles.

« Tu es prêt à rentrer ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, on peut y aller. Je peux laisser quelques affaires ici ? ».

« Bien sûr Mon Amour, tu peux les ranger dans mon dressing avec ton sweat-shirt. Ton frère a dû penser que tu passais tout le mois à la maison au vu du nombre de vêtements qu'il t'a apporté hier soir » dis-je en rigolant.

Alec éclata de rire.

« C'est clair ! Il n'a jamais été très doué pour ça ».

Je me levai à mon tour et pris mon petit-ami dans mes bras en le débarrassant au passage de ses béquilles. Je respirai à plein poumon son odeur qui m'électrisait. On resta ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans bouger savourant le contact de nos corps enlacés.

Je soupirai d'aise.

« Ça va Bébé ? » me demanda-t-il en m'entendant soupirer.

« Oui ça va...j'étais juste en train de me dire à quel point je me sentais bien avec toi et que je t'aimais ».

Alec quitta la douce chaleur que nous procurait notre étreinte afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, tu me combles de bonheur » me dit-il en plongeant sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

J'étais tenté de l'allonger à nouveau sur le lit pour prolonger ce moment mais on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dis-je en volant un dernier baiser à mon amant.

Ma mère passa la tête par la chambranle de la porte .

« Salut les garçons, Clary et moi nous apprêtons à faire des cookies si vous voulez vous joindre à nous » nous proposât-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir Sarah » commença Alec « mais je dois rentrer. Mes parents m'attendent, on ne s'est pas vu depuis hier... ».

« Je comprends Alec. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir à la maison, ta présence nous avait manqué » lui dit-elle en s'avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Cette image me remplit de bonheur.

« À moi aussi » dit-il légèrement ému.

« Maman, je raccompagne Alexander puis à mon retour je vous aide avec les cookies ».

« D'accord Sayang, on se voit tout à l'heure » me répondit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front avant de s'en aller.

J'attrapai le sac de sport d'Alec désormais à moitié vide et mon portable resté sur le lit. Je mis ce dernier dans ma poche.

« Bébé j'y pense, on doit récupérer l'enregistrement et le transmettre à l'inspecteur » me dit Alec.

« Oui, on le récupèrera demain au lycée. Il faut également qu'on raconte au groupe ce qu'on a appris sur les _MILANO SANTIAGO_ ».

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, je crois que c'est bon » me dit-il en jetant tout de même un regard circulaire dans la chambre afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important.

Il chaussa ses béquilles.

« Ok, dans ce cas on est partis Mon Amour ».

J'attrapai mes clés de voiture et une veste et nous nous mîmes en route.

**PDV Camille**

Installée sur l'ottoman dans ma chambre, je m'occupais à lire un livre sur la grossesse que j'avais acheté quelque jour plutôt. C'était inimaginable toute la préparation que demandait l'arrivé d'un bébé. Une préparation aussi bien physique, mentale que matériel. Mon père était rentré ce matin de son voyage d'affaire. On avait pu déjeuner en famille ce qui me fit plaisir car ces moments étaient si rares sauf qu'il était déjà reparti jouer au golf avec ses amis. On avait décidé que je suivrais ma première année de licence en économie et gestion à distance afin de faciliter l'adaptation entre mes études et mon nouveau rôle de mère. J'avais trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Magnus lui, sera surement accepté en Médecine. J'avais en tête de nous trouver un joli nid douillet, un appartement pas trop loin de la Fac pour lui. Tout sera vraiment parfait quand on vivra tous les trois sous le même toit comme une vraie famille.

Toute excitée par l'idée, je me levai et m'installai à mon bureau afin de consulter les annonces d'appartements de standing. Je vis que j'avais reçu un e-mail.

_Étrange... je n'avais pas entendu de notification arriver,_ pensais-je.

J'ouvris le mail...il n'y avait pas d'objet, pas de texte d'ailleurs et je ne reconnaissais pas l'adresse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un spam ou un courrier indésirable peut-être ? Je m'apprêtais à le supprimer quand je vis qu'il y avait plusieurs pièces jointes.

J'hésitai une seconde.

La curiosité prenant le dessus, je me décidai à ouvrir la dernière qui semblait être une vidéo. Le lecteur se mit en route. Je mis une seconde à comprendre ce que me montrait la vidéo. Au début la qualité était moindre mais petit à petit les images se faisaient plus distinctes. Il s'agissait de deux mecs en train s'embrasser dans une voiture et plutôt chaudement en plus...je fronçai les sourcils et les regardai plus attentivement. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine et mes mains se mirent à trembler au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau faisait la lumière sur l'identité des deux personnes en train de s'embrasser avec ferveur et passion sous mes yeux...Magnus et Alec.

Je bondis de ma chaise et me précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir toute l'amertume et le dégout que me procurait cette vision d'horreur.

Il avait osé...Magnus avait osé…il avait franchi la limite. Le cœur au bord des lèvres je fus prise à nouveau de nausée, les spasmes me faisaient un mal de chien, les images passaient en boucles dans ma tête me rendant complètement folle de rage. Je sortis de la salle de bain, le teint pâle et ouvrit les autres pièces jointes afin de m'achever. Sur chacune d'elle on les voyait s'embrasser. Magnus les yeux fermés, savourait le plaisir que lui procurait les lèvres d'Alec posé sur son coup, ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, il avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte signe qu'il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Je le connaissais par cœur. Je connaissais chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses traits et là on pouvait voir qu'il était en extase.

« SALE FILS DE PUTE DE LIGHTWOOD! » hurlais-je à travers ma chambre.

J'entrais dans une colère noire ! Il avait réussi à mettre ses salles pattes sur MON HOMME ! Je bouillais de rage ! Des années qu'il essayait de me le prendre mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, non, il était hors de question que ces deux-là finissent ensemble. JAMAIS ! Plutôt crever !

Je descendis à la cuisine et me servis un grand verre de whisky que je descendis cul sec avant d'enchainer avec un deuxième que j'avalai cul sec également. J'étais sur le point d'en prendre un troisième quand je fus pris d'un haut le cœur.

Je m'arrêtai nette. MERDE ! Je suis enceinte... putain Camille tu ne peux pas boire !

Je déposai la bouteille sur le comptoir et la fixa avec haine. Pourquoi prendrais-je soin de moi et de l'enfant de ce traitre ? Magnus m'avait trahi, Rafael avait raison depuis tout ce temps. Je pris la bouteille et la balança à travers la pièce ! Sans réfléchir, je pris mes clés de voiture et me précipita à l'extérieure. Je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre une veste, il faisait froid, je ne portais qu'un pull léger, un jean et des baskets mais je m'en foutais. Seule la fureur guidait mes pas et ces images qui repassaient encore et encore dans mon cerveau. Il fallait que je parle à Magnus immédiatement, je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre mais une chose était certaine, il allait rompre avec cette petite merdre d'Alec et ce dès ce soir. Je m'en faisais la promesse, s'il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse pour moi, il n'y en aurait pas non plus pour eux, parole de Camille MILANO.

**Fin du Chapitre!**

**Les chose vont se gâter je vous préviens!**

**La suite arrivera très vite, bisous!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour à tous, voici la suite :)_

_**Caladhiel91**__ : Coucou toi ! Je sais que tu es impatiente de lire la première fois de nos tourtereaux mais visiblement le bon moment ne semble pas se profiler à l'horizon, il faudra encore être patiente ;) Merci pour tes encouragements concernant mes examens, j'ai hâte de passer à autre chose et d'avoir plus de temps pour écrire durant l'été !_

_**Nagron**__ : Hello toi ! Merci pour tes reviews en PV :P. Comme toujours tu es très perspicace et tu fais de bonnes déductions sur la suite des évènements ! Ça me fait plaisir même si j'espère pouvoir te surprendre un jour lol. Je suis ravie que l'idée du chat t'ait plu, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant ;)_

_**Shaniice**__ : Coucou ! Je n'avais pas pu répondre à tes reviews concernant les derniers chapitres. Alors, le tatouage de Magnus sera abordé dans le chapitre 26, je suis impatiente d'écrire cette partie d'ailleurs. On découvrira un peu plus l'histoire de Catarina mais plus tard. Concernant Tessa, ce chapitre sera intéressant, je ne vais pas spoiler, je te laisse découvrir :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me lisent. J'ai constaté avec joie que ma Fic avait beaucoup de vues et c'est juste génial ! Je fais de mon mieux afin de continuer à vous proposer des chapitres de qualité._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 24

**PDV Camille**

La trajet jusqu'à la banlieue résidentielle de Magnus était interminable. J'avais mis le chauffage à fond mais je mourrais tout de même littéralement de froid. L'alcool avait fini par faire son petit effet, je me sentais dans les vapes et ma vue se brouillait de minutes en minutes. Dehors, il commençait à faire sombre. Un léger brouillard donnait à l'atmosphère. régnant un air mystique et inquiétant. J'essayais de réfléchir à un plan pour obliger Magnus à rompre avec Alec, je voulais qu'il lui fasse mal et qu'il lui brise le cœur mais comment ?

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche... je ne me rappelais même pas l'avoir pris.

J'essayai de l'extirper tant bien que mal mais je n'y arrivai pas. Après une énième tentative, je l'atteignis enfin mais trop tard. Quittant la route des yeux quelques instants, je vérifiai rapidement l'identité de la personne qui avait cherché à me joindre, il s'agissait de Tessa.

Mon téléphone se remit à sonner, je décrochai.

« Sa..lut...Tess » dis-je d'une voix trainante.

Je ne savais plus à quelle vitesse je roulais et d'ailleurs je m'en foutais. Je commençais à ne plus distinguer grand chose aux alentours; luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Hey Cam', je suis devant chez toi, je pensais qu'on devait se voir ».

_Merde c'est vrai,_ pensais-je.

« J'ai...euh...oublié » dis-je en cherchant mes mots.

Je commençais à vraiment me sentir mal. Mes mains étaient gelées, j'avais des hauts le coeur, l'envie de gerber l'alcool ingurgiter se faisait plus oppressante.

« Cam', ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Où es-tu ? » me demanda mon amie d'une voix inquiète.

« En...direction... de ...chez...Magnus...dois ...t' laisser » réussis-je à dire avant de raccrocher.

Ma vue était de plus en plus altérée. L'alcool plus le brouillard n'aidaient pas. Je m'apprêtais à déposer mon téléphone sur le siège passager quand je reçus une notification.

C'était un message de Tessa...évidemment, elle n'allait lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

Je soupirai puis essayai de déverrouiller l'écran de mon téléphone afin de lire le SMS, tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur la route sinueuse. Je réussis enfin et commençai à le lire quand soudain, une alarme retentit en moi. Levant les yeux sur la route, je vis que je m'apprêtais à prendre à vive allure un virage en épingle. Je balançai le téléphone et appuyai brusquement sur la pédale de frein afin de réduire ma vitesse mais trop tard, les pneus crissèrent, je perdis le contrôle, la voiture m'embarqua dans une danse folle, tournant sur elle-même, j'avais l'impression que que mon cœur allait s'arracher de ma poitrine. Je finis par lâcher le volant en hurlant et fermai les yeux en attendant le choc final, celui dont je ne m'en sortirais peut-être pas.

**PDV Tessa**

Camille avait été extrêmement étrange au téléphone. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je lui avais envoyé un SMS lui demandant de me rappeler aussitôt qu'elle serait arrivée chez Magnus mais ça faisait déjà une heure que j'attendais d'avoir de ses nouvelles et rien. Le plus inquiétant était que je tombais désormais directement sur sa messagerie quand j'essayais de la joindre. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je me décidai à faire ce que j'hésitais à faire depuis quelques minutes et composai le numéro de Magnus. Il décrocha à la troisième tonalité.

« Tessa ? » me répondit-il surpris.

« Euh salut Mag's, je m'excuse de te déranger mais Camille serait-elle avec toi ? »

« Non...pourquoi le serait-elle ? » me demanda-t-il comme si j'étais folle de lui poser la question.

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a une heure environ, elle m'a dit qu'elle était en route pour chez toi mais depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelle, elle était vraiment étrange. Magnus j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, je tombe directement sur sa messagerie ».

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Ça ne doit pas être bien grave, peut-être n'a-t-elle plus de batterie... » supposât-il.

Il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement et son attitude m'agaçait un peu. Je savais que Camille et lui n'étaient pas en bon terme mais elle portait tout de même son enfant.

« Magnus, je sais que ta relation avec Camille est tendue mais c'est la mère de ton enfant, ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas au moins pour lui ? Pour ton bébé ? »

Un silence qui en disait long accueillit mes remarques. _Merde... j'avais vraiment dépassé les limites là._

Je me repris.

« Je...je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça...c'était déplacé » essayais-je piteusement de m'excuser.

« Oui en effet Tessa. Je ne t'autorise pas à me juger ou à me faire des reproches, tu ne connais pas la moitié des choses qu'elle m'a fait subir ! »me réprimandât-il d'un ton cinglant.

« C'est vrai, je ne sais rien du tout car tout le monde me fait des cachoteries ! Camille la première puis Rafael, Ragnor et maintenant toi ! » dis-je exaspéré.

« Attends quoi ? Comment ça Ragnor ? » me demanda-t-il.

_Et re-merde..._décidément j'enchainais les gaffes ce soir.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand un bip m'alerta que j'avais un double appel. Je regardais rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je vis que celui qui essayait de me joindre était Valentin, le père de Camille.

« Magnus, je dois raccrocher. J'ai un double appel et c'est Valentin ».

« Entendu. Tu me tiens au courant mais uniquement si c'est important » m'avertit-il.

« D'accord, d'accord compris...salut » dis-je en raccrochant

Je répondis à Valentin dans la foulée.

« Bonsoir M. Milano »

« Tessa » me répondit-il paniqué. « Il faut que tu ailles immédiatement à l'hôpital Raziel, Camille a eu un accident de voiture, je suis en route mais j'étais au golf à l'autre bout de la ville, je vais mettre du temps à arriver et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule. Je..je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autres... j'ai bien penser à Magnus mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais. En même temps, il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe non ? »

Mon cœur continuait de battre la chamade...je savais que j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter.

« Je viens immédiatement et je préviens Magnus. Comment...comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Et le bébé ? » demandais-je alors que je n'étais pas prête à entendre les réponses ?

« Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire au téléphone ces abrutis ! Oh Cielo ! Mais que se passe-t-il avec ma fille Tessa, pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur elle de la sorte ? » me dit-il la voix nouée par le chagrin.

Valentin était loin d'être le père idéal. Il était souvent absent et donnait donc beaucoup trop de liberté à sa fille mais une chose était certaine, il l'aimait et il souhaitait la voir heureuse.

« Je ne sais pas M. Milano mais ne vous en fait pas, je resterai à ses côtés ».

« Merci Tessa, on se voit à l'hôpital ».

Je raccrochai et envoyai rapidement un message à Magnus, pris mes clés et sautai dans ma voiture en direction l'hôpital.

Arrivée aux urgences, personne ne voulait rien me dire. J'avais bien essayé d'avoir des informations mais la première question qu'on m'avait posée avait été si j'étais un membre de la famille de Camille et moi comme une idiote j'avais dit que non donc résultats, j'étais lamentablement assise dans la salle d'attente des urgences, totalement inutile. Magnus n'avait pas répondu à mon message, je ne savais pas s'il viendrait, je me sentais complètement seule et désespérée.

Soudain, n'en croyant pas mes yeux, je vis entrer dans la salle d'attente une personne que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir ici...Ragnor. Je me précipitai dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Princesse » me dit-il de sa voix suave et sexy.

J'étais si comblée de le voir, sa présence m'apaisa immédiatement.

« Rag' ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir mais...mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? » lui demandais-je encore sous l'effet de sa présence inattendue.

On s'installa sur les sièges.

« Mag's m'a appelé et il m'a expliqué pour Camille. Il m'a dit que tu aurais surement besoin de réconfort et de soutiens. J'avoue que son appel m'a surpris...visiblement il sait pour nous ».

Je le regardai stupéfaite et un peu gênée.

« Je pense que c'est de ma faute. J'ai fait une gaffe quand on s'est eu un peu plus tôt au téléphone, tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Je déteste cacher des choses à mes amis et Magnus est comme un frère pour moi. Le fait qu'il ait appelé est le signe qu'il approuve notre relation et je n'en doutais pas ».

Je me sentis encore plus honteuse. Magnus était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il avait appelé Rag' pour moi, pour qu'il me soutienne et ce en dépit des propos blessants que j'avais tenu à son encontre tout à l'heure.

« Tu as un ami formidable... » dis-je la voix nouée.

« Oui, il l'est. Alors comment va Camille ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas...on ne veut rien me dire... » dis-je en soupirant.

« Malheureusement, la mère de Mag's n'est pas de garde ce soir. On aurait pu lui demander de se renseigner pour nous » dit Rag' pensif.

« Et donc...Mag's...il ne viendra pas ? » lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Rag' plongea son regard dans le mien.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux rendant son regard hypnotisant. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et posai ma tête délicatement sur son épaule. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui.

« Je t'avoue que Mag's commence à perdre patience avec Camille, il en a marre. La seule chose qui le retient de couper définitivement les ponts avec elle, c'est le bébé. Il hésitait à venir quand on s'est parlé, il pense que c'est encore une de ces manœuvres pour le récupérer ».

« Ça on n'en sait rien. On ne peut pas la condamner sans savoir » dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Rag' soupira.

« Si, on sait Tess. Je te l'ai dit, Camille ne va pas bien, c'est d'un psy dont elle a besoin ! »

Je relevai la tête et observai Ragnor un instant. Il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

« Rag' tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Camille a vécu des choses difficiles dans sa vie et.. »

« Et quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il subitement « ça lui donne le droit de menacer mes amis ? Ça lui donne le droit d'avoir faillit tuer Alec et Mag's avec lui par la même occasion ? Ça lui donne le droit de détruire toute une famille ? De décider de qui mon frère peut ou ne peut pas être amoureux ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, mon cerveau s'était comme déconnecté, je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce qu'il me disait.

« Tu...qu'est-ce que tu...non... » bredouillais-je.

Je me levai de mon siège et commençai à faire les cents pas. Au fond de moi je le savais. Je le savais que Camille n'était pas innocente dans l'agression d'Alec. Elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux et m'avait assuré qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Rag ' se leva à son tour et me prit dans ses bras.

« Tess je suis désolée de te l'apprendre si brutalement mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, Camille et Rafael te manipulent, ce ne sont pas des gens bien...tu n'as rien à faire avec eux ».

Ça me faisait tellement mal d'entendre ça. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Camille était comme une sœur pour moi, on se connaissait depuis des années. Ma famille l'avait accueillie comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie, j'étais persuadée qu'elle serait à mes côtés toute ma vie mais j'avais eu tort.

**PDV Magnus**

Assis sur mon lit, je soupirai pour la millième fois.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait chier ! » hurlais-je de frustration en balançant un oreiller à travers la chambre.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas envie de la voir. À chaque fois qu'on se voyait ça se terminait mal et j'en avais assez sauf que j'étais inquiet pour le bébé. Je n'étais pas encore certain qu'il soit le mien mais ça ne changeait rien, à l'heure actuelle, je me sentais concerné par son sort et responsable de lui. Je ne savais même pas s'il allait bien ou si...non, je ne voulais pas y penser. Totalement perturbé par le maelstrom d'émotions qui m'assaillait, je descendis à toute vitesse au rez-de-chaussée et frappai frénétiquement à la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Il était presque 21h. Je m'en voulais de les déranger alors qu'il pouvait enfin passer une soirée entière tous les deux... avec leurs emplois du temps c'était si rare.

« Oui ? » répondit mon père de l'autre coté la porte.

J'entrai et allai me placer directement entre eux sur le lit comme quand j'étais gamin. Ils me prirent automatiquement dans leur bras.

« Que se passe t'il fiston, un cauchemar? » plaisanta mon père.

_S'il savait à quel point il avait vu juste._

Je pris une profonde respiration et vida mon sac.

« Camille a eu un accident de voiture, je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne sais pas si elle est en vie! Si le bébé est en vie! Ça fait une heure que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre car je ne sais pas si je dois la rejoindre à l'hôpital, en fait si, je sais...et la vérité est que je n'ai PAS envie d'y aller! J'en ai tellement marre de tout ça! De tous ces drames! Je n'en peux plus...je veux une vie normale! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à une vie normale ?! »

Complètement à bout, je craquai dans les bras de mes parents et me mis à pleurer à chaud de larmes. Je me permis enfin de baisser les armes et de n'être qu'un gamin de dix-huit qui doit malgré lui affronter des problèmes d'adultes. Mes parents ne firent aucun commentaire, ils se contentèrent d'être présent pour moi, de me serrer plus fort et de me caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. Après quelques minutes, je ne me sentais pas de meilleure humeur mais au moins, j'en avais moins gros sur le cœur.

« Tu veux un verre d'eau fiston ? » me demanda mon père.

J'hochai la tête. Il prit la bouteille et le verre qu'il gardait sur sa table de nuit puis me servis.

« Merci Papa » lui dis-je en avalant une gorgée.

« Sayang » me dit ma mère « si tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, ne t'y oblige pas. Je peux appeler et essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de Camille si tu préfères ».

« Tu peux faire ça ? » lui demandais-je plein d'espoir.

« Je vais essayer de suite ».

Elle se leva et alla dans le salon passer son coup de fil, elle revient quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors ? » lui demandais-je en même temps que mon père.

Elle nous fit un petit sourire triste.

« Je n'ai pas pu apprendre grand-chose. J'espérais pouvoir discuter avec Victor mais il est en pleine opération »

Je pris une minute à faire le lien, Victor...ah oui le Dr Aldertree.

« Une des infirmières de garde m'a tout de même dit que Camille avait un taux d'alcoolémie élevé et qu'elle avait fait un arrêt cardio respiratoire dans l'ambulance, ils ont pu la réanimer ».

Je restai tétanisé. Elle avait bu de l'alcool alors qu'elle était enceinte de presque deux mois et demi...elle avait pris le volant...selon Tessa elle se dirigeait chez moi mais pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve c'était un mensonge. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, elle avait une nouvelle fois mis sa vie en danger et celle du bébé.

« Tu sais où a eu lieu l'accident ? » demandais-je à ma mère.

« Non Mon Cœur mais si tu veux, je peux rappeler l'hôpital ».

Je me levai d'un bond.

« Non Maman, ce n'est pas grave, je vais y aller. J'ai besoin de savoir comment va le bébé et...je... je sais que tu ne travailles pas ce soir mais... ».

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Je me change et on y va » me dit-elle.

« Merci Maman. Papa, je suis désolé de gâcher votre soirée... »

« Tu ne gâches rien du tout mon fils, notre priorité c'est toi et ta sœur. Votre bien-être et votre bonheur passent avant tout le reste et vous le savez. Ta mère et moi aurons d'autres occasions de nous programmer une soirée en tête-à-tête ne t'en fais pas » me rassurât-il.

« Merci » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« On se retrouve à la voiture » me dit ma mère.

Je remontai dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse, passai une veste plus chaude et pris mon téléphone. Je vis que j'avais reçu deux messages entre temps, un de Rag' et un d'Alec.

Je lus le premier.

_De Rag' : Salut mon pote, nous n'avons rien encore pu apprendre sur l'état de Camille. Son père n'est toujours pas arrivé et j'ai lâché une bombe sur Tessa. Elle sait tout sur les manigances de sa meilleure amie et de Rafael. Je m'en veux un peu car ce n'était pas le bon moment de lui annonce tout ça... maintenant elle se retrouve complètement perdue et je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Je soupirai. _Encore un problème._

_De Mag's : Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour le moment, il faut lui laisser le temps d'accepter la réalité. Soit juste là pour elle, soit l'épaule sur laquelle est peut pleurer, l'ami à qui elle peut se confier, le reste suivra. On se voit tout à l'heure, j'arrive avec ma mère._

Il me répondit immédiatement.

_De Rag' : Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre...je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes. Merci pour les conseils, je vais les suivre. À tout' frangin._

J'ouvris le SMS d'Alec.

_D'Alec : Je m'ennuie déjà de toi, de la chaleur de tes bras, de la douceur de tes baisers. Bonne nuit Bébé. Love u to the moon and back._

Je souris en lisant la fin de son message. Je composai son numéro et me décidai à l'appeler plutôt que de lui répondre par SMS, j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Il répondit immédiatement.

_\- Salut Bébé, _me dit-il de sa douce voix.

_\- Bonsoir Mon Amour... j'ai adoré ton SMS, en particulier la fin, _lui dis-je en essayant de mettre un peu d'enthousiasme dans ma voix.

_\- J'en suis ravi surtout que je pense chaque mot..._

Il marqua une pause.

_\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bébé ? Ta voix est étrange...,_me dit-il après une minute.

Evidemment, il était clair que je n'allais pas pourvoir le lui cacher. Je soupirai longuement en me passant une main dans mes cheveux qui étaient de plus en plus longs. _Il faudrait que j'aille chez le coiffeur_...pensais-je.

_\- En effet, ce n'est pas la joie. Ma mère m'attend, on va à l'hôpital...Camille a eut un accident de voiture, _lui dis-je en évitant les détails.

_\- Ah...je vois_._ Et comment va-t-elle ? Et...et le bébé ?_

Je savais que ça lui coutait de me poser ces questions.

_\- Je ne sais pas, on a pas pu avoir de réelles informations sur leur état de santé pour le moment._

_\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Ça ne me dérange pas, je sais qu'il s'agit de Camille mais je veux être là pour toi._

_\- Mon Amour, je te remercie de me le proposer mais je préfère te savoir loin de Camille et de ses histoires. Ma mère sera là puis Tessa et Rag' sont déjà sur place. Tu peux être tranquille et te reposer, de plus demain tu reprends les cours. _

_\- Bébé, tant que toi tu seras mêlé à ses histoires, je le serai tout autant. Toi et moi ne faisons qu'un et je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir ou de t'abandonner, _me dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Sa dévotion me toucha. J'avais le plus aimant des petits-amis mais sa sécurité restait primordiale.

_\- Je sais Mon Ange, je t'assure mais la seule chose de positive dans ma vie en ce moment c'est toi. Tu es ma lumière, mon oasis, tu es celui qui me rend heureux. Tant que je peux te protéger et te préserver des aspects négatifs de ma vie je le ferais et Camille est clairement un de ses aspects. J'ai échoué une première fois, il est hors de question que ça se reproduise. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité, tu comprends ?_

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement à travers le téléphone.

_\- D'accord, je vais rester tranquille mais promets-moi de m'appeler ou de m'écrire quand tu quitteras l'hôpital._

\- _Je te le promets Mon Ange._

\- _Euh Bébé? Je le réalise maintenant, qu'est ce Rag' fait à l'hôpital lui aussi ? _

_\- Oh, longue histoire mais pour faire court disons qu'entre Tessa et lui il y a eu de l'évolution... _

_\- Ah, je vois...je ne savais pas qu'il lui plaisait ._

_\- Moi non plus. Je l'ai appris la nuit où mon père nous a réquisitionné pour travailler au bar. Visiblement l'intérêt est réciproque alors tant mieux pour eux. Il faut aussi que tu saches que Rag' lui a tout dit pour Camille et Rafael et même si on avait fini par s'en douter, sa réaction a confirmé qu'elle n'était vraiment pas au courant de toute cette histoire ._

_\- D'accord, donc dois-je en conclure qu'on a rajouté un membre supplémentaire au groupe ? _

_\- Euh non, pas du tout. Pour le moment, les autres ne le savent pas. C'est à Rag' de leur dire, on verra bien comment ils prennent la nouvelle. Mon Amour, je dois raccrocher ..._

_\- Oui bien sûr je comprends, ne fait pas attendre plus ta mère. Tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire hein ? _

_\- Je n'oublierai pas. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Mon Ange, je t'aime de tout mon être, fais de beaux rêves ._

_\- Je t'aime aussi Mon Amour, de tout mon cœur. J'espère que ta nuit ne sera pas trop longue. Je penserai à toi, je t'embrasse ._

Je raccrochai la mort dans l'âme. J'aurais mille fois préféré passer la nuit avec Alexander comme hier soir plutôt qu'aux urgences à cause d'une énième connerie de Camille. Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et partis rejoindre ma mère.

On arriva aux urgences plutôt rapidement, la circulation avait été moins dense que d'habitude compte tenue de l'heure tardive. En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, on vit Valentin en pleine discussion avec le Dr Herondale. Il n'y avait pas de traces de Ragnor et de Tessa.

« Sarah ? » s'exclama le Dr Aldertree qui sortait d'une salle de consultation « tu n'es pas sensée être de repos ?

Il réalisa ma présence et me salua.

« Mon fils avait besoin de moi. Camille a été conduite ici suite à un accident de la route » lui expliqua ma mère.

« Ah, je n'étais pas au courant, j'ai enchainé les opérations ce soir. Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

« Non, on arrive tout juste » lui répondis-je.

Le Dr Herondale et Valentin, arrivèrent à notre niveau.

« Bonsoir Sarah, bonsoir Magnus » nous salua ce dernier.

Le Dr Herondale pris ma mère et Victor à part pour discuter et me laissèrent seul avec lui. Depuis que j'avais appris dans quoi il trempait, j'avoue que je méfiais encore plus de lui.

« Alors, des nouvelles ? » lui demandais-je néanmoins.

« Oui, elle est en salle de réveil et va s'en sortir. Les médecins disent qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance encore une fois, elle a reçu un coup à la tête et a trois côtes cassées. Elle était en hypothermie quand les secours sont arrivés c'est ce qui a causé son arrêt cardiaque ».

« Et le bébé ? »

Le Dr Herondale arriva au moment où je lui posais la question.

« Je vais répondre à ta question Magnus mais pas ici, suis-moi, il faut qu'on discute ».

Je tournai la tête vers ma mère, elle avait une petite mine inquiète.

« Je t'attends ici Sayang » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je sentais que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire.

« D'accord » lui dis-je avant de suivre le Dr Herondale dans une pièce qui semblait être son bureau.

« Je t'en prie, tu peux t'assoir » m'invitât-elle.

Je m'exécutai.

Je trouvais la situation étrange et commençais légèrement à paniquer. Si tout allait bien pour le bébé elle ne m'aurait pas fait venir ici pour en discuter... enfin je crois.

« Pouvons-nous aller droit au but ? » lui demandais-je nerveusement.

« Bien entendu. Magnus je vais être honnête avec toi, le bébé s'en sort pour cette fois mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse survivre à une troisième attaque. On a eu du mal à entendre les battements de son cœur, il est fragilisé et je m'inquiète pour son développement. L'overdose de Camille, maintenant l'alcool et l'accident, tout ceci ne peut plus durer si vous voulez que cette grossesse arrive à terme. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Je soupirai.

« Oui, que Camille pourrait perdre le bébé » dis-je mécaniquement.

J'étais conscient de la gravité de ce que m'apprenait le Dr Herondale mais étrangement je ne ressentais pas grand-chose pour le moment.

« C'est exact. J'en ai discuté avec son père, il a prévu de l'emmener voir un psychologue et il m'a assuré qu'il réduira ses déplacements afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus d'elle, mais pour les fois où il devra s'absenter, il faudrait que ce soit toi qui prenne le relais en quelque sorte ».

_Quoi ?_ J'avais du mal entendre...

« Pardon ? Il en est hors de question ! Je vous rappelle que je n'ai que dix-huit ans et que je passe le Bac dans 3 mois! J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les nounous pour Camille ! » répliquais-je agacé.

Le Docteur me regarda tristement.

« Magnus, Camille a besoin d'être entouré pour le bien du bébé...c'est toi le père... »

« Oui enfin, ça, on en sait encore rien ! » rétorquais-je de mauvaise foi.

« Magnus... » recommençât-elle.

« Inutile d'insister » la coupais-je avant de reprendre plus calmement « Valentin pourrait embaucher quelqu'un pour surveiller Camille pendant ses absences. Une dame de compagnie ou un coach de bien-être peu importe je m'en fous, mais ce ne sera pas moi. Est-ce suffisamment clair ? »

Elle soupira.

« Ta mère m'avais prévenu que tu refuserais ».

_ Sans blague,_ pensais-je...

« Vous auriez dû l'écouter » lui répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Magnus, ce qui m'importe c'est l'intérêt du bébé. C'est mon rôle. Son bien-être et son bon développement ne dépendent que de Camille et de son hygiène de vie. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, alors tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu mettes de côté l'amertume et la rancœur que tu éprouves envers elle pour la survie du foetus ».

Je me levai en soupirant et fis un pas vers la sortie avant de m'arrêter.

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour le bien du bébé mais ce que je ressens pour Camille est incurable et irréversible, ne nourrissez aucun faux espoirs là-dessus » lui dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Je retournai dans la salle d'attente. Valentin brillait par son absence mais je fus ravi de voir que Ragnor était de retour accompagné de Tessa. Ils étaient en pleine discussion avec ma mère.

« Hey mon pote ! » me salua Rag' en me serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

Il me fit une petite tape amicale.

« Ça va ? »

Je soupirai de nouveau. J'avais l'impression de faire ça toutes les deux minutes en ce moment.

« Ouais, j'ai juste hâte de rentrer ».

Je fis la bise à Tessa, elle avait l'air exténuée et ses yeux étaient légèrement rougies et gonflés...elle avait dû pleurer.

« Mag's...je...je te dois des excuses. Je n'ai pas arrêté de défendre Camille et... »

« Ne t'en fais pas avec ça Tessa, on en discutera après » la coupais-je.

Ma mère n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire concernant Camille et Rafael et je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle le soit ce soir.

Je fis à Tessa un regard appuyé afin qu'elle comprenne, je l'espérai, le sous entendu.

« D'accord... » se contenta-t-elle de me répondre.

Je m'adressai à ma mère.

« Maman, Camille est réveillée ? Je ne vois plus Valentin... »

« Oui, ça y est Mon Cœur, à l'instant. Je ne sais pas si tu veux aller la voir ou... ».

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« On a eu les informations dont on avait besoin, on peut rentrer » lui répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Je n'avais aucune espèce d'envie de me retrouver dans la même pièce que Camille.

« On va y aller nous aussi » me dit Tessa.

_Ah tiens, elle non plus ne voulait pas la voir_...les révélations de Rag' avaient atteint leur but. Camille ne méritait pas d'avoir d'amis de toutes les façons.

On s'apprêtait à se mettre en route quand Valentin nous interpella.

« Mais vous partez ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma mère prit la parole.

« Oui Valentin, nous sommes soulagés que Camille soit sortie d'affaire et que le bébé aille bien mais il est tard, les enfants ont cours demain, il est temps de rentrer »

Il soupira.

« Elle veut te parler Magnus » m'annonça Valentin.

_Merde_. Je tentai d'esquiver.

« Dites-lui que je passerai la voir demain...là je dois rentrer, je suis exténué ».

« Magnus, juste une minute s'il te plait. Elle a beaucoup insisté ».

Ma mère, Tessa et Rag' me regardaient attentivement.

Je soupirai de frustration en me passant les deux mains dans les cheveux.

_Jusqu'au bout putain, elle me faisait chier jusqu'au bout!_

« Entendu, juste une minute » dis-je contraint et forcé.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas agacé vers la chambre que m'avait indiquée Valentin. Je n'étais même pas encore face à elle que je sentais déjà la colère m'envahir. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entrai. Je m'avançai jusqu'à son lit et enchainai directement.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » lui demandais-je sans détour.

Pas de bonsoir, pas de comment tu te sens, j'avais juste hâte d'expédier cette conversation. Elle parut surprise.

« Eh bien » dit-elle « ça annonce la couleur... ».

Je l'observais un instant sans répondre. Elle avait des bandages autour de la tête, son teint était pâle. Elle était branchée à un appareil respiratoire. La vue de tout ceci me fit penser à Alec et à l'enfer qu'on avait dû traverser à cause d'elle.

Je serai les poings.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Camille ? Peut-être me soumettre une autre de tes idées brillantes afin d'achever le bébé que tu portes ! » l'accablais-je d'un ton cinglant.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

« C'était un accident ! Ce n'était pas volontaire ! J'ai perdu le contrôle du véhicule et... »

« Epargne-moi tes excuses Camille ! » dis-je en haussant le ton. « La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'avais dit que tu ferais attention et maintenant j'apprends quoi ? Que tu avais un taux d'alcoolémie élevé ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu prennes le volant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à garder le bébé, c'était un choix commun ! Fallait le dire si tu n'étais pas d'accord ! Tu es en train de mettre sa vie en danger ! Il pourrait déjà souffrir d'une mal formation cardiaque à cause de tes conneries !» hurlais-je.

J'étais fou de rage, être dans la même pièce qu'elle m'irritait au plus haut point. Je n'avais qu'une envie m'en fuir.

Elle m'observa un instant sans rien dire, une lueur étrange traversa dans son regard.

« Ça te va bien de me faire des reproches alors que si j'étais dans cet état et dans cette voiture c'était uniquement par ta faute » me dit-elle froidement ».

J'en restais abasourdi.

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Oui ! C'est de ta faute ! » hurla-t-elle « Je sais que tu te tapes cette petite pute d'Alec » lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe entre Alec et moi ! On s'aime tu entends ? Je savais que tu finirais par l'apprendre, que Rafael finirait par te le dire... »

« Comment ça Rafael ? » me coupa-t-elle tout à coup.

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui te l'a dit ? »

Elle me dévisagea une minute, ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité rare.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet...tu m'as trahi disais que tu m'aimais et que tu ne ressentais pas ce genre de sentiment pour lui » me dit-elle plus calmement.

Elle souffrait, je pouvais le voir dans son regard mais ça ne me touchait pas...ce regard-là ne me touchait plus. C'était comme si j'étais immunisé contre tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver désormais, je m'en foutais complètement.

« C'était la vérité. Je n'avais pas conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui à l'époque et quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais je le pensais. Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus rien de cet amour Camille, tu parles de trahison alors que c'est toi qui a donné le premier coup en t'en prenant à Alec ».

« Et avec raison ! » cria-t-elle de nouveau « J'avais raison de me méfier de lui ! Ça fait des années qu'il attendait son moment pour agir et il a réussi ! Il a réussi à te voler ! Il t'a volé à moi ! Il t'a volé ! ».

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, elle était complètement folle.

« Camille, je ne suis pas un putain d'objet ! Je ne suis pas TA chose ! J'ai des sentiments et je fais mes propres choix alors arrête de diaboliser Alexander, il n'y est pour rien ! »

Elle ricana amèrement.

« Toujours à le défendre...comme c'est pathétique... »

« Camille... » l'avertis-je.

« Quoi Magnus ? Tu crois que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ? Etre avec lui ? Jouer au bon samaritain et t'assurer que le bébé s'en sorte ? Tu espères quoi ? Fonder une belle et heureuse famille avec Alec et NOTRE ENFANT et m'éjecter de ta vie ? JAMAIS ! Tu entends ! Jamais tu auras droit au bonheur ! Je veux que tu souffres tu m'entends ! Je veux que tu souffres et qu'Alec souffres ! Que vous souffrez tous ! ».

Camille devenait complètement hystérique. Le moniteur de fréquence cardiaque s'affola. Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de calmer mes nerfs qui étaient sur le point d'exploser.

« Camille, calme-toi. Tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé... » la conseillais-je plus doucement.

Elle commença à inspirer puis à expirer lentement.

« Evidemment, c'est tout ce qui t'importe... » me dit-elle en me fixant du regard.

« Camille je te l'ai dit. Entre nous il n'y a rien et il n'y aura plus jamais rien. On pourrait essayer de calmer le jeu pour le bien du bébé mais c'est tout ».

Elle continuait à me fixer avec insistance, son regard devenait inquiétant.

« Dans ce cas, autant mourir... ».

Mon sang se glaça.

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes...ne dis pas des choses pareilles » lui dis-je inquiet.

Je la croyais capable de tout.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir... le marché est simple Magnus. J'exige que tu rompes avec Alec ou je te jure que l'enfant que je porte ne vivra pas suffisamment longtemps pour que tu aies le bonheur de l'entendre t'appeler papa ».

Sa phrase me glaça le sang. On en était encore là, elle m'imposait de faire un choix mais cette fois, ce n'était pas simplement entre elle et Alexander, non cette fois la vie de ce petit être innocent pesait dans la balance.

Je fus pris de vertige.

« Et n'essaie pas de me dire que tu ne sais pas si ce bébé est le tiens car je sais qu'au fond tu le sais. Tu insistes pour faire ce test de paternité mais au fond tu en connais déjà le résultat, tu sais que c'est toi le père » me dit-elle ses yeux meurtriers toujours plantés sur moi.

« Tu es horrible Camille, comment peux-tu te regarder en face? Comment peux-tu supporter d'être toi ?! Tu menaces la vie de ton propre enfant! Quelle mère ferait une chose pareille ? » lui répondis-je horrifier.

« TU m'y obliges ! » cria-t-elle « C'est uniquement de TA faute ! Et si cet enfant meurt ce sera également de TA faute ! Son destin est entre tes mains, c'est Alec ou lui! » me dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. « Et ne pense même pas à me mentir ou à faire semblant de rompre avec lui car je le saurais. Je te jure que je le saurais et que je me vengerai ».

Je repensais à tout ce que nous avait dit l'inspecteur Garroway, la mafia, les flics corrompus. Je ne devais pas en douter, Camille avait les ressources nécessaires pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait et faire de ma vie un véritable enfer...c'était déjà le cas.

Je me sentais de nouveau pris au piège, je suffoquai, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, j'amorçai un pas vers la sortie. Elle m'arrêta.

« Magnus! Tu as 24 heures... » m'avertît-elle.

Je quittai la chambre, nauséeux, mes jambes tremblaient et mon cœur battait la chamade. Mes nerfs allaient lâcher comme un bâton de dynamite prête à exploser. Je voyais rouge.

Camille avait encore frappé. Elle s'en était déjà pris à Alec et savait qu'on serait tous vigilants désormais. Qu'elle aurait probablement plus de difficultés à s'en prendre à lui de nouveau alors elle avait trouvé un autre moyen de m'atteindre...un moyen hautement plus efficace. Elle avait compris que le seul moyen de pression qui lui restait était de s'en prendre directement au bébé. C'était comme s'il était en otage...il était pris au piège à l'intérieure d'elle et cette pensée me révulsait. Ressentait-il tout ça ? Etait-il effrayé ? Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir sans perdre une partie de moi-même dans le processus...cette fois il était évident que j'allais sombrer et que j'aurais personne pour me sauver.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre suivant que j'ai essayé de publier le plus rapidement que possible afin de ne pas trop vous faire languir même si je peux comprendre que le temps vous est paru long depuis dimanche.

_**Sylvie Oversteyns **__: Tu ne vas pas plus apprécier Camille dans ce chapitre...ça va être pire je pense... je m'en excuse d'avance ! _

_**Shaniice**__ : Tu_ _as raison Camille risque de finir par tout perdre mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on sème le mal, on finit seul. Concernant super bébé, eh oui il s'accroche ! Ce serait trop facile sinon. Concernant la plainte d'Alec oui ce serait triste mais je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre justice lui sera rendu !_

_**Jonginwankenob**__i : Hello ! Un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ma Fic te plaise et espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt ;)_

_**Nagron**__ : Ah ah ! J'ai pu enfin te surprendre ! Une petite victoire pour moi-même si tu avais deviné pour le chantage de Camille alias la folle de service ;)_

_**Caladhiel91**__ : Coucou ! Alors je m'excuse, ce n'était pas volontaire de finir le week-end sur ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite plus rapidement j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop frustrée. Camille est trop empêtrée dans sa vengeance et sa folie pour réaliser quoique ce soit concernant ses sentiments...on espère que Rafael pourra l'aider à ouvrir les yeux..._

**Attention ! Le PDV de Camille est quelque peu morbide mais je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est une fiction et que ce personnage est clairement dérangé, je compte sur vous afin de lire ce passage avec le recul nécessaire.**

Chapitre 25

**PDV Rafael**

Cela faisait très exactement seize heures que j'avais envoyé la vidéo et les photos à Camille et toujours pas un signe d'elle. J'avais attendu patiemment qu'elle me contacte, je m'étais même préparé psychologiquement à subir sa colère, sa frustration et sa tristesse avant de pouvoir enfin la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Oui, j'avais pensé à tout sauf à son silence. J'allai dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour ma première heure de cours quand mon téléphone laissé dans le salon se mit à sonner, pensant que ça pourrait être Camille, je me précipitai afin de décrocher sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

\- _Ciao ! répondis-je légèrement essoufflé de mon sprint._

_\- Ciao mio fligio._

Une légère pointe de déception m'envahit.

_\- Papa ! Quelle bonne surprise, tu ne m'appelles pas si tôt habituellement_, dis-je faussement enjoué.

_\- C'est vrai mais j'ai des informations importantes à te communiquer avant d'entrer en réunion. La demande de test de paternité a été validée, le juge me devait une petite faveur, les documents partiront aujourd'hui._

_\- Merci père, Camille sera ravie de l'apprendre..._ dis-je alors que moi je m'en moquais royalement.

-_Oui...à propos. As-tu eu de ses nouvelles récemment ? _

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Cette question n'était pas anodine, je le sentais.

_\- Pas depuis samedi...pourquoi ?_

_\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'avais pas encore appris la nouvelle. Valentin m'a appelé tôt ce matin et m'a dit que Camille avait eu un accident de voiture hier en fin de journée, elle va bien rassure-toi, elle est sortie d'affaire mais est encore hospitalisée ._

Niveau ascenseur émotionnel, mon père m'avait gâté. Je mis une minute à digérer la nouvelle, Camille... accident...sortie d'affaire. Mon cerveau semblait s'être mis au ralentit tout à coup.

_\- Fils ? _

Mon père à l'autre bout du fil, attendait une réaction de ma part.

_\- Euh oui père...merci de me prévenir, j'irai à l'hôpital dans la journée, lui répondis-je._

Je comprenais mieux la raison de son silence. Si ça se trouve, elle n'avait même pas encore lu le mail. Néanmoins, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Camille était une bonne conductrice. Je m'apprêtais à demander à mon père plus d'informations quand ce dernier me devança.

_\- Rafael, je sais que tu tiens à Camille et que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire mais tu es mon fils et il est de mon devoir de te dire les choses._

_ Super,_ pensais-je sarcastiquement. Une leçon de moral dès 8h du matin.

_\- Papa...s'il te plait, soupirais-je._

_\- Non Rafael, tu vas m'écouter !_ dit-il sur un ton qui ne donnait absolument pas envie de rétorquer. Je le connaissais que trop bien, c'était le même ton qu'il utilisait dans ses négociations d'affaires.

Il continua.

\- _Valentin est dans tous ses états, les médecins lui ont dit que Camille avait 0,76 g d'alcool dans le sang. Elle a bu alors qu'elle est enceinte, elle a pris le volant et a failli se tuer. La dernière fois c'était la consommation de drogue ! En passant, j'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui le lui avait fourni car nous avons une réputation à tenir, tu connais les règles, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agir bêtement et d'attirer l'attention! Nous sommes censés être discret et gérer nos affaires dans l'ombre. Si la Familia en Italie venait à apprendre ce qui se passe ici, ce serait fini pour Valentin. Depuis la mort de Cara, il est sur la sélect. Il a perdu de sa fougue, seul son travail de diplomate l'importe et la Familia commence à se méfier de sa loyauté. Camille est en train de faire n'importe quoi, elle est suicidaire comme sa mère et si on ne fait pas ce qu'il faut, elle suivra le même chemin. Mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'elle t'entraine dans sa chute, tu comprends ? _

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père me m'était en garde et j'admettais volontiers que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait fait une chose aussi stupide. C'est derniers temps elle faisait tout pour que le bébé soit en bonne santé, c'était même devenu obsessionnel car elle le voyait comme son ticket gagnant pour reconquérir Bane..._ah moins que_...oh merde, elle avait peut-être lu mon mail finalement! Tout ceci était donc de ma faute! J'avais encore merdé, je pensais connaitre Camille par cœur, je pensais pouvoir anticiper ses réactions mais visiblement je m'étais encore fourvoyé...si j'avais su qu'elle se mettrait autant en danger, j'aurais procédé différemment.

La culpabilité me frappa violemment.

_\- Papa, je vais m'occuper de Camille, ne t'en fait pas._

_De plus que maintenant, j'avais beaucoup à me faire pardonne_r, pensais-je silencieusement.

_\- Tu es aveuglé par l'amour mon fils. Ne te m'éprends pas sur mes intentions, Camille est comme une fille pour moi, je l'ai vu naître puis grandir mais il est hors de question que je te laisse gâcher ta vie à ton tour. J'ai des projets pour toi, un avenir brillant t'attend si tu fais les bons choix. Valentin a programmé des séances avec une psychologue très renommée mais il craint qu'elle ne refuse d'y aller. Je lui ai dit que tu appuieras sa décision et que tu la convaincras que c'est pour son bien. Écoute mon fils, elle a besoin de soin et si tu tiens vraiment à elle tu prendras la bonne décision._

Une psychologue...ça avait commencé comme ça avec sa mère et après chaque séance j'avais l'impression que son état empirait. J'étais persuadé que Camille en gardait le même souvenir. Elle n'allait pas accepter aussi facilement.

-_ Je vais essayer,_ dis-je sans le penser, ce que mon père a dû percevoir car il enchaina

\- _La situation est sérieuse Rafael ! Si Camille fait trop d'esclandres les gens commenceront à s'intéresser à elle, puis à nous. C'est déjà le cas à l'hôpital, les services sociaux ont posés des questions à Valentin mais heureusement pour lui, Camille est majeure. Je suis sûr que ça ne les empêcherait pas de venir tout de même fouiner et tu sais ce qu'on sera obligé de faire n'est-ce pas ? _

Oui, une seule fin était possible quand on se mêlait des affaires de la Familia.

-_ Pourquoi ne pas faire comme d'habitude et régler le problème en soudoyant le directeur ou le chef de service ? Ils plient tous devant le fric ces insectes_, dis-je avec amertume.

Certes, ce qu'on faisait n'était pas légal mais nous au moins personne ne nous achetait comme de la vulgaire marchandise.

_\- Valentin et moi n'allons pas passer notre vie à réparer systématiquement vos conneries ! Il est temps de grandir ! » _s'énerva-t-il _« Nous sommes censés vous préparer à entrer dans le milieu et un jour qui sait reprendre l'empire ! Je ne te le répèterai pas Rafael, tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que Camille reste sous contrôle et quelle aille à ses séances autrement ce sera l'internement de force! _

J'e nrestai choqué.

_\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Jamais Valentin accepterait ça ! m'offusquais-je._

-_ Il n'aura pas le choix! Tu sais que ce ne sera plus à nous de décider si elle devenait un danger,_ me dit-il le ton grave.

C'était la douche froide.

_\- La réunion va démarrer, je dois y aller_, achevât-il.

\- _Ok...ciao Papa_...dis-je encore sous le choc.

J'essayais de rassembler mes esprit. Ils n'oseraient tout même pas l'interner comme une folle alliée ! C'était l'une des nôtres ! Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire! J'étais bien décidé à faire ce qu'il faut.

-_ Ciao fils,_ me répondit mon père.

J'avais presqu'oublié que je n'avais pas encore raccroché...

\- _Une dernière chose, je ne veux pas que tu sèches les cours pour te rendre à l'hôpital, tu iras après, Camille sera toujours là. N'oublie pas que tous les métiers sont vils mais que..._

\- _...seuls les études sont nobles,_ récitais-je blasé.

Il était presqu'obsédé par ça. Il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde que je puisse échouer.

\- _Oui je sais papa. Ciao_, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon canapé, dépité.

Cette conversation de si bon matin avec mon père m'avait lessivée mais également ouvert les yeux en quelques sortes. Empêtrée dans son obsession pour Bane, Camille ne réalisait pas la portée que pourrait avoir ses actes. Je priais afin de pouvoir lui faire entendre raison et éviter que nos petites guerres ne prennent une telle ampleur que nos parents finissent par s'en mêler...ce qui ne serait bon... pour personne.

**PDV Alec**

Assis sur le lit de Max, la mine froncée, je fixais mon téléphone. Je m'étais réveillé de bonne heure et pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais été aussi impatient d'aller au lycée. C'était le grand retour pour moi, j'étais heureux de pouvoir reprendre petit à petit le cours normal de ma vie mais ce matin une ombre noircissait le tableau. Comme promis, Magnus m'avait envoyé un message en rentrant de l'hôpital, message que j'avais lu et relu une bonne dizaine de fois à mon réveil. À chaque lecture c'était le même frisson de peur et d'inquiétude qui m'envahissait.

_De Mag's __: Mon Amour...je suis de retour de l'hôpital. Camille s'en sort, le bébé aussi mais je ne me suis jamais senti autant brisé._

Pris de panique, je l'avais appelé immédiatement mais rien, son téléphone était éteint. J'avais donc appelé Clary qui par chance était déjà réveillée. Elle m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il dormait encore. Évidemment, il n'était que cinq heures du matin à ce moment-là et sachant qu'il était rentré à plus de minuit ce n'était pas surprenant. J'avais juste besoin de m'assurer qu'il était bien chez lui, sain et sauf. J'y avais longuement réfléchi et en avais conclu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à l'hôpital. Ma main à couper que cette petite manipulatrice de Camille n'était pas innocente dans tout ça. Même dans l'au delà, elle continuerait à le persécuter et à lui pourrir la vie. Ça me rendait complètement dingue, je la détestais de plus en plus chaque jour...

« Salut Frangin! Tu te rends au lycée avec Mag's ou tu viens avec nous ? Je dois passer prendre Clary ».

Jace, prêt à partir avait déjà son sac sur le dos. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à sa question. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis le message étrange et du coup je ne savais pas s'il passerait me prendre pour le lycée.

« Clary n'y pas avec lui ? » lui demandais-je pour gagner du temps.

Habituellement c'était Magnus qui l'emmenait. Bon en réalité je m'en moquais un peu, j'espérais juste avoir un indice sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec lui.

« Pas ce matin. C'est ma petite-amie, j'ai la voiture de papa donc je passe la prendre voilà c'est tout. Alors tu viens ou pas ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Non, je vais attendre Mag's. Où est Izzy ? » lui demandais-je.

« Elle est déjà partie avec Maman » me répondit-il « elle avait un atelier de bonne heure ce matin ».

« Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure dans ce cas » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire forcé.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Magnus. J'avais l'estomac noué et détestais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour lui. Sans ce fichu plâtre, j'aurais débarqué dans sa chambre et exigé des explications depuis belles lurettes! Jace me fit un petit signe de la tête et quitta la chambre de Max avant de revenir en courant quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quel timing! Mag's vient d'arriver ! Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre tes affaires ? » me proposât-il.

À ces mots un poids énorme se retira de mes épaules. J'étais soulagé qu'il soit là mais il fallait tout de même que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui et le trajet jusqu'au lycée ne me semblait pas suffisant. La maison était pratiquement désert. Max et mon père dormaient surement encore, ils étaient rentrés tard la veille à cause d'un tournoi.

« Peux-tu lui dire demander d'entrer s'il te plait ? Il y a un truc que j'aimerais lui montrer avant qu'on ne se mette en route » dis-je à mon frère en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

« D'accord je fais passer le message. À plus frangin! » me dit-il en repartant à toute vitesse.

De toute évidence, il était plus qu'impatient de retrouver Clary.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de faire redescendre mon rythme cardiaque. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau réduisant à néant le peu de calme que j'avais réussi à me procurer une minute plus tôt. Mag's apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme d'habitude il était à couper le souffle. Jean noir, veste en cuir, boots aux pieds, yeux sublimés par du khôl, cheveux gélifiés qui pointaient fièrement de tous les côtés, son look « bad boy » d'aujourd'hui lui allait à merveille. J'en oubliais presque la raison initiale pour laquelle je lui avais demandé de venir.

Il s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant et s'installa à mes côtés sur le lit.

Sans un mot, il me prit la main et se mit à me la caresser lentement du bout de son index, allant de mon poignet en passant par ma paume, puis mes doigts, c'était comme s'il me touchait pour la première fois, il répétait ses gestes avec douceur et légèreté. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'amusa ensuite à entremêler nos doigts puis à les séparer avant de recommencer. Je le regardais faire troublé et en même temps fasciné. Il était tellement beau là, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les lèvres légèrement entre ouverte. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre ce qui était plus qu'étrange. À contre cœur, je me décidai à briser le silence et ce moment si particulier...

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanais-je presqu'en chuchotant.

J'avais l'impression que les mots n'avaient pas leur place dans cette bulle d'intimité que nous avions créée malgré nous. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Mon SMS je présume... » me dit-il en évitant de me regarder.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur exploration une minute puis tout à coup, il fit voyager ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser au creux de mon poignet.

Je fondais littéralement à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça...mes idées s'embrouillèrent.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà_ ? Ah oui, le SMS...concentre-toi ! m'ordonnais-je intérieurement.

« Que...que s'est-il passé à l'hôpital ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Et ce message...Bébé parle-moi, ça fait des heures que je suis mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet ».

Il me regarda enfin.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je te prie de m'excuser...je n'ai pas réfléchi en t'écrivant ce SMS » me dit-il sincèrement.

« Et tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu sais qu'on peut tout se dire, tout ce qui nous passe par l'esprit de bon ou de mauvais, il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous ni de sujets tabous alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. C'est Camille n'est-ce pas ? »

Il referma les yeux et se laissa glisser sur le lit jusqu'à être totalement allongé.

J'avais l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je restai là sans bouger, lui laissant le temps et l'espace nécessaire afin qu'il se sente prêt à me parler de ce qui n'allait pas. À mon grand étonnement, il tira légèrement sur la manche du pull que je portais et m'incita à m'allonger à ses côtés. Une fois l'avoir rejoint, il me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de satisfaction. Être dans ses bras était la meilleure place au monde...

« Te souviens-tu de toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans toi ? » me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter sa question. Je me mis à tout sur-analyser comme à mon habitude quand je commençais à stresser. Progressivement une drôle de sensation m'envahit.

« Oui...bien sûr » finis-je par lui répondre d'une petite voix mal assurée.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux ce qui m'apaisa un peu mais ne chassa pas pour autant ce sentiment de malaise qui m'oppressait de plus en plus.

« Je l'ai toujours pensé » continuât-il « mais hier soir, j'ai réalisé à quel point cette vérité était absolue et authentique. J'ai compris à quel point je ne souhaitais pas savoir ce que ça faisait que de vivre dans un monde où tu n'y serais pas, un monde où tu ne serais pas, comme en cet instant, blotti dans mes bras ».

Il marqua une pause. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était dangereusement accéléré, j'étais convaincu qu'il ressentait chacune de mes pulsations. Après une minute interminable, il se décida enfin à poursuivre.

« Rafael a tout raconté à Camille pour nous...pour notre relation, ce qui était hautement prévisible et je savais que sa réaction à cette nouvelle risquerait d'être violente mais là...je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle utilise sa grossesse comme une arme. Elle est décidée à me briser au plus profond de mon être en m'obligeant à choisir entre la vie du bébé et toi... l'amour de ma vie. Elle m'a donné 24 heures pour rompre où clairement elle n'hésiterait pas à... ».

Magnus n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase mais j'avais compris. Sa voix se brisa, la gorge nouée par le chagrin, il libéra enfin les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis son arrivée...ou peut-être même depuis hier soir.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser je n'étais pas triste mais en colère et révolté. Camille méritait l'hôpital psychiatrique! Elle était folle à lier et j'étais bien décidé à me battre avec mes propres armes désormais. Ça en était assez, fille de mafieux ou pas il était hors de question qu'elle continue à faire souffrir Magnus d'une part et qu'elle brise notre relation d'une autre.._.jamais_...mais comment protéger le bébé et ne pas faire de lui un dommage collatéral ? J'avais bien compris ce qui anéantissait Mag's au fil des heures, des minutes et des secondes qui passaient. Il m'avait choisi moi, mais l'idée qu'il était en train de signer l'arrêt de mort du bébé à cause de ce choix lui était insupportable. Il était déchiré et au fond je savais que même s'il m'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel et sincère, si Camille m'était réellement sa menace à exécution, je le perdrais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de bon ou de mauvais choix, les deux conduisaient inéluctablement à une fin atroce où la souffrance ne nous épargnerait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Magnus me tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras, il s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je pouvais sentir toute sa détresse à travers ce geste. Il avait besoin de moi plus que jamais et cette fois j'allais être fort pour nous deux comme il l'avait souvent été pour nous, cette fois, c'était à mon tour de nous sauver.

**PDV Camille**

Huit longues heures heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'ultimatum. Magnus était coincé, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de rompre avec ce cher Alec s'il veut sauver son fils ou sa fille. Enfin j'allais avoir ma victoire et ma vengeance ! Ce sentiment me rendait totalement extatique. Je n'en avais rien à foutre des moyens utilisés, j'étais prête à tout pour arriver à mes fins et même à mourir.

La mort ne m'avait jamais effrayé. Gamine, quand j'avais découvert le cadavre de ma mère dans sa chambre, au début j'avais été choquée puis triste mais je n'ai jamais versé une seule larme. Je me souviens l'avoir trouvé plus heureuse... comme apaisée, alors je me suis dit que si c'était ça mourir ce n'était pas si terrible. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais accepté que la mort faisait partie de la vie. Pendant toute mon enfance, je savais que mon père s'adonnait à des activités pas très catholique et illégales mais il a toujours essayé de me préserver de tout ça jusqu'à ce que je grandisse et que je sois prête à faire allégeance et à rejoindre les affaires familiales. Notre avenir à Rafael et à moi était tout tracé et nous savons que nous serons amenés à côtoyer la mort, la violence et les armes au quotidien alors oui, je n'avais pas peur, rien ne m'effrayait. J'étais comme déshumanisé, la dernière fois que j'avais ressenti de l'amour c'était pour Magnus et je peux vous dire qu'il était intense, obsessionnel et auto destructeur. J'avais conscience de tout ça mais ça me plaisait, c'était mon côté sadique. Petit à petit, cette amour s'était transformé en haine mais jamais je ne l'admettrai car les gens me prendraient pour une taré. Prétexter que je faisais tout ça par amour passait mieux, ça m'excusait en quelque sorte car par amour l'être humain était prêt à commettre l'irréparable comme ôter la vie à son propre enfant.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui m'observait sur le pas de la porte. C'était Rafael. Il se tenait là, mal à l'aise et je savais pourquoi...le mail avait été de lui. Le commentaire de Magnus me l''avait fait comprendre immédiatement.

_Le traite sortait enfin de son trou,_ pensais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? » lui demandais-je d'un ton abrupte et cassant « je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! »

Faisant comme si je n'avais rien dit, il s'avança et s'assit sur le fauteuil attenant à mon lit d'hôpital.

« Camille, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir tout tenter pour te faire entendre raison. Ça fait des jours que j'essayais de te dire la vérité mais tu ne voulais rien entendre alors... »

« Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais monter un stratagème CONTRE MOI ! Jamais on avait franchi cette limite Rafael, ça avait toujours été nous deux contre le monde et jamais l'un contre l'autre, tu m'as trahi et je n'ai plus confiance en toi alors tu peux t'en aller ».

« Camille, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoute. Tes actes sont entrain d'avoir des répercussions plus grandes que sur ta petite vendetta contre Magnus et Alec. Mon père s'inquiète, tu mets le tiens dans une position délicate, ce n'est pas bon pour nos affaires si tu attires trop l'attention sur toi. C'est la deuxième fois que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital en l'espace de quatre semaines. Tu sais que ton dossier médical peut jouer contre toi à tout moment ».

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche Rafael, moi je n'ai peur de rien et de personne pas même de la mort. » déclarais-je ne le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'espace d'une seconde, je vis que je l'avais choqué mais il reprit rapidement contenance et soupira.

« Camille qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir ainsi. Certes on a toujours fait nos petites manigances contre les autres mais là c'est à toi que tu fais du mal...je t'en supplie...je ne veux pas te perdre, il faut que tu te reprennes, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, tu portes la vie en toi, ça ne signifie donc rien ?».

« Non RIEN ! » hurlais-je ! « Il n'y a que ce bébé qui vous intéresse tous ! Qui intéresse Magnus ! Je l'ai perdu Rafael tu entends ! Si tu pouvais voir toute cette haine dans ses yeux quand il me regarde, tant de dégoût! Je sais que jamais il ne reviendra avec moi et tu sais quoi je m'en fous ! Désormais, je veux qu'il souffre alors j'ai décidé de frapper pour faire mal ! Avec Alec ça n'a pas fonctionné mais avec le bébé ça fonctionnera, il me servira au moins à ça ce parasite que je porte, à détruire Magnus ».

**PDV Rafael**

Camille me glaçait le sang. Une lueur brillante de folie animait son regard, elle avait accepté sa part d'ombre et la laissait peu à peu prendre entièrement possession d'elle. Son regard me ramena sept ans en arrière. C'était le lendemain de l'enterrement de sa mère. On se baladait dans le jardin quand on tomba sur un petit oisillon blessé, j'avais proposé à Camille qu'on l'emmène à l'intérieur pour le soigner mais elle n'avait pas voulu, et s'était même moqué de moi. Elle avait pris une pierre et s'était attelée à l'achever. J'étais sous le choc mais ce qui m'inquiéta le plus à ce moment ce fut son regard...elle semblait prendre plaisir à faire ça. Plus tard en grandissant, je me suis dit que c'était normal car nous faisons partie d'une famille de mafieux, peut-être que c'était en nous.

Je finis par réaliser ce que Camille venait de me dire sur le bébé mais n'était pas certain d'avoir bien interprété.

« Camille...que vas-tu faire avec cet enfant que tu portes ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris » lui demandais-je sur mes gardes.

Elle se mit à ricaner de manière méprisante.

« Le faire disparaitre voyons...il représente l'innocence. Magnus a toujours eu un faible pour les plus faible, les plus démuni puis cerise sur le gâteau c'est son enfant alors je lui ai donné 24h pour quitter Lightwood ou alors finis...plus de bébé et il aura du sang sur ses jolies mains de pianiste, mon sang et celui de son gamin. J'ai prévu de laisser une jolie lettre à Papa qui l'incriminera dans les détails. La Familia se chargera de venger ma mort et celle de leur descendance. Ce sera parfait! »

Elle recommença à rire diaboliquement.

J'étais tétanisé. Et si son plan fonctionnait ? Je la perdrais pour toujours! NON, je refusais cette fin grotesque ! Je ne lui vais même pas encore avoué mes sentiments ! Tant d'années à attendre le bon moment, tant de temps perdu et aujourd'hui elle voulait mettre un terme à sa vie et pourquoi ? Pour Bane ! Pour ce mec qui en avait STRICTEMENT rien à foutre d'elle ! Mais elle avait raison sur un point il se souciait du bébé...il fera tout pour le sauver non ? Et donc, il sauvera aussi Camille. Mais en même temps...j'ai vu tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Lightwood. Et s'il décidait que la vie du petit ne valait pas la peine qu'il perde l'amour de sa vie? Après tout, il n'avait pas encore fait le test de paternité... et s'il se disait que ce n'était pas son problème car possiblement pas son enfant ?

Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, j'étais totalement en train de paniquer. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher Camille de commettre l'irréparable. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle était en train de me tuer moi aussi à petit feu, de m'annihiler. J'avais besoin d'aide et je savais exactement où j'allais pouvoir en trouver. Une alliance allait voir le jour et j'espérais qu'on pourrait tous y trouver notre compte.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**La suite courant du week-end.**

**Bisous.**


	26. Chapter 26

Salut à tous ! J'ai travaillé comme une dingue et voici donc les 3 chapitres suivants !

**Shaniice :** Coucou, merci pour ta review qui comme je te l'ai dit en MP m'a fait mourir de rire concernant le passage d'attacher Camille à son lit jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse car c'est précisément ce que j'ai écrit dans le PDV de Magnus ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ;). Il y aura encore quelques moments difficiles mais la fin des souffrances est proche. Généralement quand tout rentre dans l'ordre ça signifie que la fin de l'histoire est elle aussi proche.

**Muriel Lavigne **: Coucou Muriel un grand merci pour ta review. On a longuement discuté en MP mais comme tu le constateras dans ces chapitres l'amour triomphe toujours, je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas spoiler. J'espère que tu apprécieras la tournure que prend les choses ;).

**Sylvie Oversteyns **: Et oui ! C'était certain que tu allais la détester encore plus ;) Bonne lecture à toi !

**Caladhiel91** : Coucou toi ! Je pense t'apporter dans ces chapitres quelques éléments de réponse à tes questions. Je t'avouerais que moi aussi au début je me suis demandée comment j'allais pouvoir donner vie à cette alliance, j'espère vraiment que ce que j'ai écrit tient la route ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton opinion là-dessus !

**Nagron** : Coucou ! Eh oui Rafael est vraiment amoureux de Camille, le pauvre quand même mais bon après, tout le monde a droit au bonheur. Espérons que ça se termine bien pour chacun d'entre eux.

Un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices !

Chapitre 26

**PDV Magnus**

Alec et moi arrivâmes au lycée avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard et bien entendu, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Maryse qui sortait COMME PAR HASARD du bureau d'accueil nous prit en flagrant délit. Contre toute attente, elle ne nous sermonna pas car bien trop inquiète que notre retard soit dû à l'état d'Alec, elle se rua vers son fils adoré afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se rendre en cours.

Je la regardais faire avec un petit air amusé. La Maryse mère poule était vraiment drôle, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air gêné de mon petit-ami.

« Maman, je t'en prie ! Je t'assure que ça va, je me déplace juste un peu plus lentement. »

Alec, un peu exaspéré essayait lamentablement de rassurer sa mère avec de faux prétextes. Maryse due réaliser que son attitude l'inconfortait car elle se reprit rapidement et présenta ses excuses à son fils pour son comportement quelque peu envahissant.

« Bien... si tout va bien, je vais vous laisser y aller. Magnus, je sais que tu es déjà en retard mais je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais accompagner Alec jusqu'à sa classe...c'est par précaution » dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à son fils « je te ferais un mot d'excuse » ajouta-t-elle à mon attention.

Magnifique ! J'avais même droit à un mot d'excuse ! La journée avait mal démarré mais là, elle prenait une tournure plutôt satisfaisante. Alexander m'observait avec un petit air moqueur. Il est vrai qu'on profitait un peu de la situation mais on ne pouvait pas tout le temps être parfait!

« Bien sûr Maryse, avec grand plaisir » lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire plus qu'éblouissant.

Alec qui essayait toujours de se retenir de rire, secoua la tête, dépité par mon attitude.

« Je te remercie Magnus, bien j'y vais. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée tous les deux ».

Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant d'en faire de même avec son fils puis s'en alla en direction de la salle des professeurs.

« On ira en enfer ... » me dit Alec sur un air faussement réprobateur, une fois seuls.

« Franchement Mon Amour, j'en doute ! » lui dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Il m'observa une minute, une expression mélancolique passa furtivement sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils devant ce brusque changement d'humeur.

Il soupira.

« Rien... c'est juste que ce magnifique sourire et ces yeux pétillants m'avaient manqués ce matin. Te voir comme ça, insouciant et taquin me comble de joie. Bébé, tu sais que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne jamais voir cette joie de vivre disparaître de ton magnifique visage ».

Je m'approchai de lui et lui caressai amoureusement la joue.

« Je sais Mon Ange...je sais » lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Après avoir accompagné Alec, je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma salle de cours. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'être attentif à ce qui disait le professeur mais l'horloge accroché au mur me rappelait à chaque seconde qui passait qu'il fallait que je trouve un plan et vite. Je devais empêcher Camille de se faire du mal mais à part lui mettre une camisole de force et l'attacher à son lit jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, je n'avais aucune solution viable. La matinée avait filée à une vitesse folle ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas. J'entamai ma dernière heure de cours quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Discrètement je le sortis et vis que j'avais reçu un message d'Alec. _Bizarre,_ pensais-je, on s'était vu à l'interclasse et tout semblait bien aller, il se déplaçait sans trop de difficultés avec ses béquilles et sa main tout juste rétablie suivait le rythme. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Inquiet, j'ouvris précipitamment le SMS.

_D'Alec : Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de m'envoyer un message..._

Je fronçai les sourcils en lisant son SMS. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? J'espérais que ce n'était pas Camille. Je tapai rapidement sur le clavier de mon téléphone.

_De Mag's : Donne ma langue au chat. Qui ?_

_D'Alec : RAFAEL ! Il veut nous voir après les cours !_

Si je n'étais pas assis, j'en tomberai littéralement par terre.

_De Mag's : Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ce con ?_

_D'Alec : Je n'en sais rien... je ne lui ai pas répondu._

_De Mag's : D'accord, on en discute à la pause déjeuner._

Je rangeai rapidement mon téléphone avant de me le faire confisquer. Rafael qui demandait à nous rencontrer était plus que suspicieux...ça sentait le mauvais coup à plein nez! Probablement que c'était Camille qui l'envoyait mais pourquoi ? Peut-être pour enfoncer le couteau et me rappeler que l'horloge tournait, vu qu'elle était coincée à l'hôpital elle envoyait son larbin faire le sale boulot à sa place...

Trente minutes avant la fin du cours, le professeur d'SVT trouva judicieux de nous coller une interrogation surprise par chance c'était un QCM sur le thème du corps humain et de la santé, en dix minutes j'avais terminé. Je lui remis ma copie en vitesse et quittai la classe en avance. Je me décidai à aller attendre les autres à la cafétéria quand je vis que Ragnor et Catarina était déjà installés à notre table habituelle.

« Hey mon pote ! » me salua Rag'.

Je lui tapai dans la main et fis la bise à Cat'.

« Ça va Cat' ? » lui demandais-je.

Elle avait l'air épuisée.

« Oui ça va...je commence juste à stresser pour l'audition » me répondit-elle.

« C'est au mois de Mai c'est ça ? » lui demandais-je.

« Ouais » me répondit Rag' avant d'ajouter « ça, plus les examens de fin d'année, j'avoue que ça procure pas mal de stresse d'un coup. »

« Je vous comprends mais ça en vaut la peine, je suis convaincu que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour réussir, je crois en vous les gars » leur dis-je sincèrement.

« Merci Mag's » me répondit Cat' légèrement émue.

« Alors Rag', comment Tessa se remet-elle de toute cette histoire avec Camille ? Tu t'en sors avec elle ? » lui demandais-je plus par inquiétude pour lui.

Je savais qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Cat' fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore avec Camille et Tessa ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rag'. J'étais étonné qu'il ne lui avait rien rien dit.

« Euh...ouais Cat', en fait il s'est passé pas mal de chose hier... » commença Ragnor, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. « Écoute, je ne t'ai rien dit volontairement car il y a certains détails que j'aurais été obligé de te donner et je ne le souhaitais pas et...enfin...je...je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs » dit-il en la regardant tristement et en butant sur chaque mot.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Rag' perdre ses moyens au point d'altérer son élocution...ça devait être sérieux. Cat' prit une minute. Perdue, elle observait Rag' intensément comme si ça l'aiderait à décrypter le message qu'il essayait de lui transmettre. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, je la vis ouvrir de grands yeux et prendre un air légèrement apeuré au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir...moi j'étais toujours dans le flou.

« Ah... » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Ils me faisaient penser à Alec et moi avec nos échanges à demi-mots mais cette fois celui qui était complètement largué, c'était bien moi.

« Les gars...que se passe-t'il ? » leur demandais-je inquiet.

Cat' semblait ailleurs tout à coup, les yeux dans le vague elle commença à parler.

« Il y a une chose que je ne vous ai jamais dite...une chose qui s'est produite dans ma vie l'été avant que j'intègre le groupe et je pense qu'il est peut-être temps que je vous en parle quand on sera tous réuni... mais pas au lycée. »

Ça c'était une nouvelle. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que Catarina avait des secrets pour nous. Il est vrai qu'on la connaissait que depuis qu'elle avait intégrée le groupe en deuxième année de lycée. Je me souviens que Rag' voulait absolument faire un duo avec une fille, il disait qu'il y avait trop de testostérone dans le groupe et qu'une voix féminine serait un plus. On avait gambergé un peu mais fini par accepter de plus que Clary et Izzy étaient à fond avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'on avait fait passer une annonce au sein du lycée et recruté Cat'. Elle nous avait totalement bluffé autant par sa voix que par sa présence scénique. L'apothéose fut quand Rag' et elle ont fait le duo test, ce moment avait été magique, leur voix s'accordait à la perfection et une alchimie avait tout de suite vu le jour. Ça faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'on se côtoyait au quotidien et qu'on partageait nos joies et nos peines, honnêtement je pensais tout connaître d'elle. Visiblement Rag' était le seul à être au courant de cette _chose_. Chose qui semblait encore à vif, je pouvais lire de la souffrance dans son regard.

« C'est d'accord Cat', on fera comme tu voudras. Dès que tu te sentiras prête, on sera là pour toi. »

Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, elle était bouleversée. Au même moment le reste de la bande arriva. Simon et Clary bras dessus, bras dessous étaient mort de rire suivi d'un Alec tout aussi guilleret se déplaçant fièrement avec ses béquilles et d'une Izzy qui prenait des photos en se tordant de rire. J'étais sur le point de leur demander ce qui leur arrivait quand je vis Jace arriver en croulant littéralement sous cinq sacs à dos plus trois classeurs et deux bouquins...waouh, je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne rien faire tomber.

« Mon pote tu as perdu un pari ou quoi ? » demanda Rag' hilare.

Jace posa la tonne de sacs, de livres et de classeurs avec fracas au centre de la table et s'assit dépité et exténué.

« Mouais...franchement ils abusent ! J'ai juste proposé à Alec de prendre ses affaires pour le soulager un peu et moins d'une demi-seconde après, je me suis retrouvé avec tout ça ! » s'exclamât-il en faisant de grands gestes.

« L'occasion était trop belle, pour une fois que tu te montrais prévenant ! » dit Simon toujours mort de rire.

J'aidai Alec à s'installer à mes côtés. Clary vint dernière moi et fit un énorme câlin à mon dos.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis une éternité grand-frère ! » se plaignit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

« À moi aussi petite sœur... » lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tout le monde nous regardait d'un air attendri.

« Je vais finir par être jaloux si je n'ai pas un câlin moi aussi! » dit Jace en faisant la moue.

« Je t'en fais un si tu veux ?! » proposa Rag'

« Moi aussi ! » surenchéris Simon.

Jace grimaça ce qui fit tout le monde exploser de rire autour de la table sauf Cat' qui semblait encore un peu troublée.

Clary se décida à aller sauver son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-elle après une minute « Ça a été avec Camille ? Maman m'a dit qu'elle et le bébé s'en sortent indemne, tu dois être soulagé ».

Alec bougea nerveusement à mes côtés, Rag' me fixait du regard, Cat' à l'inverse évitait soigneusement de me regarder, Simon front plissé me regardait avec un air interrogatif tout comme Izzy et Jace. Ce qui m'étonna pour ce dernier, Clary ne lui avait donc rien raconté...c'était surprenant.

Je savais que Rag' avait choisi de ne pas brusquer Cat' et de la protéger en ne l'informant pas des derniers évènements mais par égard pour les autres, je ne pouvais pas me taire plus longtemps, de plus que j'avais besoin de leurs conseils et que l'horloge tournait...j'espérais réussir à ne pas la blesser mais ne sachant pas vraiment contre quoi je devais la protéger, c'était comme avancer à l'aveugle.

Je me lançai.

« Ok, je vais faire les mises à jour... » leur annonçais-je « Rafael a fini par dire à Camille qu'Alec et moi sortions ensemble. Evidemment elle a pété les plombs en l'apprenant. Elle a but de l'alcool, pris le volant en état d'ébriété et a fini par avoir un accident. Vous pourriez penser qu'il n'y a pas pire et que l'histoire s'arrête là mais en fait non car pour couronner le tout, hier soir avant de quitter l'hôpital, elle a exigé que je rompe avec Alec en me menaçant de s'en prendre au bébé si je ne le faisais pas...elle m'a donné 24h pour me décider… » leur racontais-je d'un trait.

J'étais plutôt fière de moi. J'avais réussi à dire tout ça sans craquer et en y mettant une touche de dédramatisation à laquelle je n'y croyais pas du tout car toute cette histoire était bel et bien un drame, le drame de ma misérable vie...

« Mais quelle tarée ! Elle en a pas marre ! Qu'elle nous foute la paix ! » explosa Clary avec tant de véhémence qu'elle me fit sursauter.

« Elle est vraiment horrible ! » s'écria Izzy à son tour.

« Elle est bonne pour l'internement, une folle comme elle ne devrait pas être en liberté ! » surenchérit Jace, tout en me jetant un regard compatissant.

Rag' lançait des regards incessants à Cat', cette dernière avait pâlit. J'avoue que j'étais de plus en plus curieux vis-à-vis de son secret. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Camille était enceinte donc par déduction, ça avait surement un lien avec l'accident de voiture...

« Douze heures ce sont déjà écoulées...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Simon toujours aussi pragmatique.

J'étais touché que mes amis disent « on » plutôt que « tu ». On était solidaire en toutes circonstances, ce qui arrivaient à l'un arrivaient aux autres, c'était comme ça mais en même temps je culpabilisais de toujours les entrainer dans mes problèmes.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis » dit Alec tout à coup « Je pense qu'il est temps que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe, on devrait parler de notre histoire aux médias et sur les réseaux et en profiter pour lancer une véritable campagne de sensibilisation contre la violence, les menaces, le harcèlement, la consommation de drogue, d'alcool et j'en passe, tous ces fléaux qui pourrissent notre société et détruisent la jeunesse que nous représentons. Si ça se trouve, d'autres personnes vivent ce que Mag's et moi vivons et en souffrent en silence. C'est la loi du plus fort qui règne ici et non la loi du plus juste et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être celui qui subit! On devrait balancer le nom des MILANO et des SANTIAGO, mettre l'enregistrement en ligne et la diffuser. Faire tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir de notre côté le plus de monde possible! Des gens qui s'unissent peuvent déplacer des montages, j'en suis sûr ! Regardez-nous, nous sommes unis et plus fort ensemble. Les autorités de ce pays seront bien obligées d'agir si on réussit à mobiliser suffisamment de monde. On agira et on parlera pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas la force ou le courage de le faire, on sera la voix des plus faibles et des opprimés.»

Un silence d'admiration s'était installé pendant le discours d'Alec. Dans mon regard, on pouvait voir toute la fierté que j'avais pour lui. Comme d'habitude, quand il s'agissait de défendre ses valeurs, il était passionné et rien qu'en l'écoutant, on avait envie de le suivre, de prendre les armes et de partir en croisade... mais GROS HIC, sur le fond, son idée était bonne, il était temps de ne plus être en position de victimes et d'agir mais sur la forme c'était autre chose.

« Mon amour, lutter contre les maux qui briment et détruisent les adolescents de notre société je suis d'accord et je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'on puisse en sensibiliser le plus grand nombre. Si au passage on a la chance de pouvoir en aider quelques-uns j'estime qu'on aura fait un grand pas dans la bonne direction. En revanche, balancer le nom des MILANO et des SANTIAGO à la presse ? Les dénoncer publiquement ? L'idée, bien que tentante, est trop risquée. Non seulement on mettra nos familles en danger mais aussi tous ceux qui choisiront de se battre à nos côtés. On ne part pas en guerre contre n'importe qui...c'est la mafia » dis-je presqu'en chuchotant « je n'y connais rien à ce milieu mais ce que je sais, c'est que les cadavres y pleuvent. Camille et Rafael ne sont rien à côtés de ceux qui s'en prendront à nous si on balançait leur nom. Pense à ta mère, ton père, Max, nos familles ne méritent pas de sa balader avec une telle épée de Damoclès sur leur tête ».

Toute la bande m'écoutait attentivement. Encore une fois, on était déchiré entre faire ce qui était juste et en même temps protéger les nôtres.

Alec soupira lourdement.

« Je sais que prendre des risques ne signifie pas agir bêtement et mettre en danger tous ceux qu'on aime » commençat-il « mais comprends-moi, il faut entreprendre quelque chose de radicale, c'est l'unique moyen de nous en sortir ! Il faut qu'on se mettre dans la tête de Camille et de Rafael et qu'on frappe fort ! C'est connu, c'est dans l'Art de la Guerre : _Pour vaincre ton ennemi, apprends à le connaître_ ! » récitât-il avec foi.

Je le comprenais mais la fureur que je voyais dans ses yeux m'inquiétait quelque peu.

« Je vous comprends tous les deux les gars » intervient Simon pensif « alors peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un mix et ne garder que le positif. L'idée de la compagne de sensibilisation est une excellente idée. Depuis le concert caritatif, on n'a pas mené d'actions et nos fans nous connaissent comme étant un groupe engagé. Je sais que nous avons vécu des moments difficiles et que ce n'est pas terminé mais justement c'est le moment de rebondir et de partager à notre manière, avec notre musique et notre public ce qui nous est arriver sans dénoncer qui que ce soit pour le moment. Après, rien ne nous empêchera pas de faire passer quelques messages subliminaux. L'idée finalement est de nous faire notre propre thérapie et de venir en aide à travers notre vécu à ceux qui en ont besoin »

« C'est important et moi je suis totalement pour ! » dit Clary.

« Je suis partant, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Cat' tu en es ? » lui demanda Rag'.

Elle sembla y réfléchir.

« Oui... » répondit-elle sans grande joie. Tout le monde l'observait étrangement, il est vrai qu'on avait pas l'habitude la voir si éteinte. Izzy enchaina néanmoins.

« On pourrait prendre la température en commençant par une campagne d'information, on ferait des publications sur la page Facebook du groupe et sur Instagram. On pourrait même demander aux internautes qui le souhaitent de poster des témoignages » dit-elle.

« Oui, il faudrait créer un hashtag pour plus de facilité » proposa Jace.

Les idées fusaient dans tous les sens. C'était facile de mettre sur pied ce type de projet quand on croyait dure comme fer en ce qu'on défendait comme c'était le cas pour nous.

« On pourrait également demander au lycée de participer ainsi que l'agence All Angels et d'autres organismes » dit Clary.

Alec me jetait des regards appuyés depuis toute à l'heure. Il était agité et n'arrêtait pas de triturer la manche de sa veste. Je sentais que la tension qu'il retenait n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

« Écoutez, tout ceci est formidable et je sais que c'est très important mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça règlera concrètement le problème Camille ! explosa-t-il « Moi, je dis qu'il faut faire les deux. Balancer leur nom, médiatiser le tout, faire peser les soupçons sur eux afin que la police puisse au moins les interroger ! Vous réalisez que depuis le début ils sont libres comme l'air à mener leur vie comme bon leur semble, à continuer à semer la terreur ! Logiquement, on abordera tout de même tous les thèmes cités. De plus, ils sont liés directement à notre vécu, à mon agression, à la drogue, la tentative de suicide de Camille et le chantage grotesque qu'elle te fait subir à répétition Mag's ! On la fera toujours notre campagne de sensibilisation et je suis sûr que ça aura un impact plus important si on l'aborde de cette façon car on s'appuiera sur des faits, du concret ! Là vous choisissez la facilité ! C'est nul et ça ne rendra service à personne de continuer à couvrir les agissements de ces enfoirés !»

« Alec, on protège nos familles nuance » rétorqua Jace calmement « comprends bien que si c'était si simple de balancer des membres de la mafia, ça fait un moment qu'on aurait opté pour cette solution. Tu es bien plus raisonnable habituellement, tu dois continuer à être réfléchis et à garder les idées claires. »

« On a plus le temps pour ça » répliquât-il « ce n'est pas moi qui ait fixé les règles du jeu ! »

Alexander était de plus en plus sur la défensive. De la patience, clairement il en avait plus. Il avait atteint ses limites et je craignais qu'il finisse par faire une bêtise et foncer tête baisser droit vers le danger. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser son attitude n'était pas due uniquement à son inquiétude pour moi. Alec avait plus que quiconque des raisons de vouloir se venger de Camille et de Rafael. Il était déjà passé par plusieurs phases depuis son agression mais là c'était la colère qui prédominait, la colère et un ras-le-bol. La période où il souhaitait juste oublier, passer à autre chose sans agir était bien loin. Il avait soif de justice depuis qu'il avait compris que même la police ne pourrait peut-être pas nous aider.

« Hey mon pote, les mauvaises personnes finissent toujours par payer. Le bien triomphera du mal et NOUS sommes le bien, les gentils c'est nous. Tu dois continuer à avoir la foi » lui dit Rag.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis en droit de faire partie des gentils » lâcha Cat' tout à coup.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler net. Comme un seul homme, on pivota la tête vers elle.

« Cathy chéri...ne dis pas ça » lui dit Rag' tristement.

C'était rare de l'entendre l'appeler par ce surnom, on sentait que la conversation allait prendre une autre tournure.

« Je vous laisserai en tirer vos propres conclusions » dit-elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment puis quitta la table en nous laissant tous abasourdis.

« Cat' ! Reviens ! » lui criais-je.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

« Rag', il faut que tu nous expliques là ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Elle a été super étrange tout le long » dit Simon.

Ragnor soupira.

« Réunion d'urgence chez moi après les cours ok ? Je vais lui parler. »

Sur ce il s'en alla sans en dire plus.

Alec se pencha vers moi.

« On fait quoi du message de Rafael ? »

_Merde_, je l'avais oublié lui! J'étais tenté de lui dire qu'on allait l'ignorer mais j'avais l'impression qu'Alec serait capable d'aller le rencontrer sans moi. J'allais vraiment devoir le surveiller. Il devenait une bombe à retardement. Généralement quand ça lui arrivait d'être trop sur les nerfs, on partait se défouler à la salle de sport ou on se faisait une heure de footing mais là, j'allais devoir trouver autre chose.

« On va y aller Mon Amour, donne lui rendez-vous à la maison, il n'y aura personne ».

Sans se faire prier il sortit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à Rafael.

**PDV Alec**

Tout l'après-midi j'avais attendu ce moment avec impatience. J'étais remonté à bloc et avais l'impression que je pouvais tout affronter. J'avais activé le mode warrior et prenait ma mission de sauver Magnus et notre relation dans le même élan extrêmement à cœur. C'est de là que je puisais ma force et ma nouvelle détermination. Ma colère elle, me provenait de chaque souvenir lié à mon agression, de toute la souffrance que j'avais vécu depuis que Camille était entrée dans nos vies et je comptais bien l'utiliser pour me forger un nouveau caractère. Ça en était fini d'être le petit Alec fragile et sans défense. Dorénavant, non seulement je serais fort mais ça se verrait. Il y avait urgence, j'avais besoin de m'adapter à mon environnement pour survivre et depuis quelque temps mon environnement ressemblait à un putain champ de dynamite.

« Il ferait mieux de se magner ! » lâcha Mag's sur les nerfs.

Il arpentait le salon comme une panthère prête à bondir.

Je ricanai.

« Et dire que sur la route, tu me faisais la leçon en me disant que je devais me calmer ! »

« Mon Ange, c'est différent. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, sans parler du fait que tu te sois énervé contre le groupe et contre ton frère. Je sais qu'on a le droit d'avoir des opinions différentes mais la famille et les amis c'est sacré et je sais que tu le sais. On doit rester unis plus que jamais et agir ensemble. »

« Je sais... » lui répondis-je même si je n'étais pas totalement d'accord.

S'il fallait que j'agisse seul pour le sauver lui et ne pas mettre nos familles en danger je le ferais. Mag's ayant arrêté ses allers-retours incessants m'observait étrangement. Il s'avança, s'agenouilla devant moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Alexander, je suis sérieux. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit de stupide, on agit ensemble ou on agit pas. »

Ces yeux avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, ombrageuse comme à chaque fois qu'ils brillaient avec cette intensité. Oui, il était plus que sérieux. Sans répondre, je me jetai sur ses lèvres et commençai à l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Il me rendit mon baiser avec la même ardeur, nos langues se cherchèrent, se titillèrent, s'entremêlèrent puis partirent dans une danse folle et sensuelle. J'embrassai Mon Amour avec gourmandise et avidité. J'aspirais chacun de ses souffles comme s'ils insufflaient la vie en moi.

_Dieu comme j'aime cet homme,_ pensais-je !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit soudainement, nous obligeant à nous séparer à regret. Il soupira de frustration.

« On reprendra cette petite _conversation_ plus tard » me dit-il sur un ton charmeur et en insistant sur le mot _conversation_.

Son regard était lourd de sous-entendu.

« Oh mais tu pourras reprendre tout ce que tu veux Bébé » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il secoua la tête puis éclata de rire.

« Je vais ouvrir à notre cher invité, tu es prêt ? »

« Plus que jamais » lui répondis-je plus sérieusement.

Rafael pénétra chez Magnus comme s'il arrivait en terre ennemie. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuil, bras croisé, mine renfrognée. Il était clairement sur ses gardes alors que ça devrait être à nous de l'être. Comme l'avait si bien dit Rag', c'était lui le méchant et nous les gentils.

« Bon, on ne va pas passer par quatre chemins. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? C'est Camille qui t'envoie ? » attaqua Mag's direct.

« Non, elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Écoutez, ça ne me plait pas d'être ici et à vous non plus mais je pense qu'on pourrait tous très bien s'en sortir si on s'entraidait ».

Mag's et moi échangeâmes un regard d'incrédulité.

« Tu plaisantes ! Tu veux qu'on t'aide à quoi ? Dealer ta merde ? Tu veux que je t'ouvre les portes du Pandémonium et que j'étiquette ton nom sur l'un des sièges ? »

Mon mec avait toujours eu de la répartie, je me faisais violence afin de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Pas du tout ! » s'énerva Rafael « je veux sauver Camille et toi tu veux sauver le bébé n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis au courant pour l'ultimatum ».

« Evidemment que tu es au courant. Si ça se trouve c'est toi qui lui a donné l'idée... » lui répondis-je

« Je n'ai rien à voir là-dans ! Camille prend seul ses décisions et c'est bien ça le problème ! Elle va mal ! Elle est en train de toucher le fond et ne se rend pas compte de la portée que pourrait avoir ses actions. Je veux la protéger mais il faut d'abord que je la protège d'elle-même. Seul je n'y arriverai pas, elle refuse de m'écouter ».

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Tessa ? C'est sa meilleure-amie. Rafael écoute attentivement. On ne veut rien avoir à faire avec vous et on en a rien à foutre de ce qui peut arriver à Camille ! Tu es sacrément culoté de venir ici nous demander de l'aide ! Vous nous avez fait vivre l'enfer vous le réalisez ça ? J'ai failli mourir à cause de la jalousie maladive de ta tarée d'amie et tu étais complice de tout ça alors va te faire voir ! »

Si je n'avais pas la jambe dans le plâtre et que je n'avais pas peur de me briser à nouveau la main je suis sûr que j'aurais déjà essayé de coller mon poing dans sa figure.

« Je sais que vous nous détestez mais vous pourriez le faire pour le bébé. Magnus, ne me dit pas que tu en a rien à foutre de lui ?»

« Et toi, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que la vie de cet enfant t'intéresse ! » l'apostropha Mag's.

« C'est Camille que je veux sauver ! Putain ce n'est pas compliqué ! On pourrait tous les deux avoir ce qu'on veut ! »

« Et toi ce que tu veux c'est _Camille_ ? Cette folle dérangée et suicidaire ? » rétorqua Mag's avec dédain et limite dégout.

« Oui ! » explosa Rafael « je suis amoureux d'elle ! » lâchat-il.

Mag's et moi en restâmes sans voix. Il y eut une silence lourd et pesant pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je vois... » finit par dire Manus, pensif « Écoute Rafael, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait t'aider avec Camille, qu'attends-tu de nous ?»

« J'ai un plan qui pourrait fonctionner. On va lui faire croire que vous avez rompu et toi Magnus tu lui diras que tu veux t'impliquer dans la grossesse et que tu regrettes que les choses aient pris cette ampleur. L'idée est de la calmer afin qu'elle devienne plus docile. De mon côté je vous protégerai, je l'empêcherai de vous pourrir la vie et de s'en prendre à vous...on aura qu'à faire ça jusqu'à l'accouchement, ça me laissera suffisamment de temps pour... » il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Pour quoi ? » insistais-je.

« Rien, ça c'est mon problème. Alors ça vous convient ? » nous demandat-il.

Au point où on en était avoir Rafael de notre côté était certes inattendu mais pas une mauvaise chose. Maintenant la question a un million était : pouvait-on lui faire confiance ? Il avait l'air sincère et réellement inquiet pour Camille mais je n'oubliais pas tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes ces manipulations. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça mais l'idée que Mag's et moi puissions enfin avoir un semblant de paix était tentant...très tentant.

« Camille me déteste, elle ne croira pas un seul mot de ce que je lui dirais » dit Mag's.

« Si ! Elle y croira! Elle dit te détester mais au fond elle est juste blessée et meurtrie. Camille t'a aimé d'une amour sincère et ce peu importe ce que tu en penses. Elle t'a vraiment aimé et au fond je sais qu'il reste encore de cet amour. Si elle n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose c'est justement à cause de ça ».

« Est-elle au courant de te sentiments ? » lui demanda Mag's.

Rafael secoua la tête.

« Et pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Si ça se trouve c'est ce dont elle a besoin. L'amour a des pouvoirs de guérison, il peut vaincre et tout surmonter » dit Mag's en me regardant.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Ça c'est dans votre monde à vous...dans le nôtre c'est plus compliqué » dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Étrangement, on découvrait une autre facette de Rafael et bien que je me méfiais toujours autant de lui, il semblait différent de Camille.

« Bon c'est d'accord » dit Mag's « si tu peux nous promettre qu'elle nous foutra la paix et qu'on réussira à l'empêcher de se faire du mal ainsi qu'au bébé, ça marche ».

Rafael soupira de soulagement.

« Merci. Ça fonctionnera vous verrez. On se retrouve à l'hôpital. »

« Attends quoi? Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? » dit Mag's surpris.

« Oui, la première étape est de lui faire croire que vous avez rompu. Ça peut paraître basique et trop facile mais je connais Camille, elle se rattachera à la moindre petite étincelle d'espoir provenant de toi. Sois convaincant. »

Mag's soupira. Je dévisageai Rafael.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un énième sale coup de votre part » l'avertis-je sérieusement.

« J'ai autant à perdre que vous dans cette histoire » dit-il en s'en allant.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, Mag's me prit dans ses bras. On resta ainsi sans rien dire pendant un moment, laissant retomber la pression.

« Bébé ça va aller ? » lui demandais-je « Tu as toujours été très nul pour mentir ».

Il rigola.

« Crois-moi, je suis prêt à tout pour que ça fonctionne alors je vais chausser mes chaussures d'acteur et jouer le plus grand rôle de toute ma vie ».

« Je n'ai pas confiance en Rafael » lui dis-je pas rassuré.

« Moi non plus Mon Amour, on devra rester sur nos gardes ».

« Oui...mais si ça marche, on aura enfin un peu de tranquillité » lui dis-je la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Mon Amour, on fait quoi pour la police ? L'inspecteur attend qu'on lui remette l'enregistrement... »

Merde c'est vrai, que devrait-on faire ? On avait conclu un accord avec l'ennemi sans même en parler aux autres d'ailleurs. Ma plainte avait été déposée, il n'y avait pas de mal à continuer d'essayer de les faire inculper. Rafael avait peut-être fait un pas vers nous mais ça ne changeait rien.

« On ne change rien au plan. On donnera à l'inspecteur l'enregistrement afin de voir ce qu'il peut en tirer. Je veux qu'il continue les investigations. Si ça n'aboutit à rien on aura au moins essayé. »

« Entendu Mon Ange. Je te dépose chez Rag' et je vous rejoins après ».

« J'espère que tout se passera bien, je ne suis pas rassuré du tout » lui avouais-je.

« Je t'aime Mon Amour, tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondis-je en lui volant un baiser « reviens-moi vite ».

**Fin du chapitre.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

**PDV Rafael**

Debout dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, j'attendais Magnus. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il était avec Camille, je croisais les doigts pour que le plan ne foire pas et qu'il réussisse à la convaincre. J'avais tout prévu. Elle devait quitter l'hôpital dans deux jours. Mon père avait accepté que je passe quelques jours chez Valentin afin d'être présent pour elle . L'idée principale était surtout que je puisse la surveiller et lui donner quotidiennement les calmants que je m'étais procuré illégalement. J'aurais préféré opter pour une autre option mais l'esprit de Camille était trop versatile et j'avais besoin de la garder sous contrôle. Bien entendu, j'avais fait des recherches afin de m'assurer de la bonne dose à lui donner afin qu'il n'y ait pas de risque pour le bébé, je n'avais qu'une parole et étais bien décidé à la tenir. Au fond, j'enviais la relation de Magnus et d'Alec, c'était tout ce que je souhaitais avoir avec Camille. Ça prendra du temps mais j'y arriverais, étape par étape. La priorité était de la garder en vie et en bonne santé. Nous aussi on aura droit au bonheur.

Dix minutes plus tard Magnus apparut enfin dans le hall; je courus presqu'à sa rencontre en le voyant.

« Alors ? » lui demandais-je inquiet.

Il m'observa une minute avec un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre.

« Est-ce que le fait qu'elle m'ait dit et je cite : je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision et que tu tenais toujours à moi, répond-il à ta question ? »

_Tant mieux_...pensais-je. L'objectif avait été atteint mais ça me faisait quand même un mal de chien d'avoir vu juste concernant les sentiments de Camille pour Magnus, elle l'aimait toujours.

« Bien joué » le félicitais-je en prenant un air détaché.

Il continua à m'observer une minute. La couleur de ses yeux était vraiment particulière et rare. Je comprenais peu à peu qu'il puisse dégager quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

« Rafael, je sais que cette situation ne doit pas être facile pour toi et je vois à quel point tu es amoureux de Camille autrement tu ne ferais pas autant de sacrifices et ne supporterais pas tout ça. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ouvrira les yeux et réalisera la chance qu'elle a d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime à ce point et pour qui elle compte, ne perd pas espoir. »

Sur ses dires il s'en alla en me laissant quelque peu sonné.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant à être aussi sympa !_

Retrouvant mes esprits, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Camille. Elle m'accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Ciao Principessa, je t'ai apporté de quoi passer le temps » lui dis-je en lui tendant des magazines.

« Merci Raf ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Magnus vient de passer et il m'a choisi moi ! Tu réalises, mon plan a fonctionné ! Il a quitté Alec et m'a promis d'être plus présent pour moi et le bébé, il m'a dit qu'il allait s'investir...bon, il veut toujours faire le test de paternité mais je m'en fous, je n'ai pas de doute sur les résultats ! Je savais que son amour pour moi n'avait pas pu disparaitre à ce point ! C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie ! » s'extasiât-elle complètement extatique.

J'étais un peu troublé par tout ce débordement de joie, Magnus avait vraiment fait fort...

« Il a dit que vous vous remettez ensemble ? » lui demandais-je sceptique.

_Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan..._

« Non...il m'a dit qu'on devait rester amis du moins pour le moment car j'avais trahi sa confiance et qu'il lui fallait du temps mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui donnerais tout le temps nécessaire » me dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

Elle avait de nouveau de l'espoir grâce à Magnus et c'est ce qu'on voulait mais à l'intérieur je mourrais.

« Je suis heureux pour toi Cam' » mentis-je.

Elle m'observa une minute.

« Raf' je te dois des excuses. J'ai été dure avec toi alors que tout ce que tu voulais c'était me protéger...tu es un ami en or et je te remercie d'être toujours là pour moi. »

Et vlan! Encore un coup de poignard!

« Ce n'est rien. Où est Tessa ? » lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet « c'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue te voir ».

« Oui, c'est vrai...en plus je n'ai plus de téléphone. Il a été détruit dans l'accident. »

« Je vais l'appeler d'accord ? Tu devrais te reposer un peu » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

« D'accord, tu seras-là à mon réveil ? » me demandât-elle.

« Oui, endors-toi tranquille, je reviens ».

Je quittai la chambre en composant le numéro de Tessa. Je tombai directement sur sa messagerie, raccrochai sans laisser de message et envoyai un SMS à Magnus dans la foulée.

_De Rafael : Le plan est bien en marche. Camille quitte l'hôpital après-demain, ce serait bien si tu pouvais être présent, on doit entretenir ses illusions autant que possible._

Mon père avait raison, j'étais complètement aveuglé par mon amour pour Camille. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle quitte à me perdre mais Magnus avait aussi raison, je ne devais pas perdre espoir, un jour elle finira par réaliser ses sentiments et me voir autrement qu'un simple ami.

**PDV Catarina**

Rag' m'avait convaincu qu'il était temps que je raconte mon histoire au groupe et il avait raison. Après le comportement étrange que j'ai eu à la pause déjeuner, ils avaient une multitude de questions et c'était normal.

Tout le monde était déjà présent hormis Magnus qui était en route. Alec nous avait raconté leur rencontre surréaliste avec Rafael. On avait tous été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était amoureux de Camille...tous sauf Ragnor qui lui s'en doutait déjà. L'alliance qu'il leur avait proposée était tout autant surprenante mais par amour que ne ferait-on pas ? Rafael était visiblement désespéré à l'idée de perdre Camille et de la voir finir comme sa mère. Son histoire m'attristait même si je savais qu'il avait été horrible avec les garçons...tout n'était pas toujours tout noir ou tout blanc...il y avait du gris aussi dans la vie.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Mag's arriva enfin et s'installa directement près de son petit-ami qu'il prit dans ses bras aussitôt. À chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à moi et à ce que j'avais perdu. Un amour comme le leur était rare et tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de trouver sa moitié mais quand on la trouvait je pouvais vous assurer qu'on se sentait pousser des ailes et qu'on se sentait invincible. C'était comme si on avait vécu en noir et blanc tout ce temps et qu'à sa rencontre tout se peignait de couleurs...oui j'avais connu ça moi aussi.

Inspirant profondément, je pris la parole.

« Nous savons tous pourquoi nous nous sommes réunis ici alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Tout d'abord, je vous demanderai de me pardonner car j'ai bafoué la première règle de notre amitié : l'honnêteté. Je sais qu'on se dit tout, bon ou mauvais. On se connait les uns les autres, on connait les malheurs des uns et des autres, les cicatrices qui existent chez les uns et les autres mais il s'avère que dans mon cas je ne vous ai pas raconté la période la plus difficile de ma vie. »

Je marquai une pause. Ils étaient tous attentif et me regardaient avec bienveillance, ce que je vis me rassura.

« Quand je vous regarde Alec et Mag's, quand je vois l'amour qui vous unit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser... à Aidan. A idan était tout. Il était mon âme-sœur, le grand amour de ma vie, celui qu'on ne vit qu'une fois. Il m'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Grâce à lui j'avais appris à avoir confiance en moi, il me faisait me sentir vivante quand je ne ressentais plus rien, il m'aidait à être forte quand je me sentais faible, il me rappelait que je comptais quand je me pensais insignifiante.

Un soir, on sortait d'une soirée et bien sûr, jeunes et insouciants que nous étions, nous avions consommé de l'alcool, moi plus que lui d'ailleurs. Aidan m'avait proposé qu'on appelle nos parents afin de nous récupérer mais j'avais bien trop peur de me faire disputer par ma mère alors j'ai insisté pour qu'on se fasse reconduire par des amis du lycée en dernière année, qui étaient eux aussi présents à la fête. Il n'approuvait pas vraiment cette solution mais avait accepté car il était comme ça...il ne me refusait rien. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de la discussion qu'on a eu avant de monter dans cette voiture. À ce moment-là, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle aurait été notre dernière...

FLASH BACK

Je m'apprêtai à m'installer sur le siège passager avant quand Aidan m'arrêta net.

« Non non Princesse. Toi tu t'installes à l'arrière. JE me mets à l'avant » me dit-il sur un ton sans appel.

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser à l'arrière avec tous ces mecs ! Je suis la seule fille, je passe devant! » insistais-je.

« Non Mon Cœur. Sais-tu qu'on appelle le siège passager avant la place du mort ? Et bien que je ne sois pas suicidaire, je suis le seul suffisamment sobre de tout le groupe, ce qui ne sert pas à grand-chose je te l'accorde car je n'ai pas le permis mais bon, ton pote Léo aura besoin d'un bon copilote alors tu t'installes à l'arrière et tu boucles ta ceinture » me dit-il très sérieusement.

« C'est nul...on n'est qu'à vingt-minutes de la maison, il ne se passera rien » boudais-je.

« Vingt minutes dans notre état, c'est déjà trop. La prochaine fois, on appellera un de nos parents et surtout je ne te laisserai pas boire autant maintenant embrasse-moi au lieu de bouder » me dit-il.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et m'installai à l'arrière sans broncher.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« Je pense que vous devinez la suite. Ce qui doit arriver quand on joue avec le feu arriva. Embrumer par l'alcool, mon ami Léo qui était au volant avait brûlé un feu rouge, une voiture nous percuta de plein fouet sur le flanc droit...là où était assis Aidan. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu crier _attention_ ! Puis après est survenu un bruit de tôle froissé, des crissements de pneu, des cris. Tous les sons se mélangeaient dans ma tête mais je ne pensais qu'à lui, qu'à sa voix qui nous prévenait du danger. Il n'a pas survécu au choc. Il était mort en faisant ce qu'il avait toujours fait... me protéger. Après l'accident, je n'ai plus revu mes anciens amis et j'ai demandé à mes parents de me changer de lycée. C'est là que ma nouvelle vie a démarré avec vous mais encore et toujours la mort d'Aidan me hante et la culpabilité me ronge. C'était de ma faute à moi s'il était présent dans cette voiture et chaque jour, je porte ce lourd fardeau, c'est ma pénitence, je la mérite. »

Je terminai mon récit au bord des lames. Cela faisait déjà presque deux ans et demi mais les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi vivants...pour moi, c'était comme si l'accident avait eu lieu hier.

Sans dire un mot, mes amis se rapprochèrent de moi et me prirent dans leur bras. Ce geste me bouleversa au plus profond de moi-même et ne pouvant plus me retenir je fondis en larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ainsi mais ce que je savais étais que leur présence et leur soutien me faisait du bien.

« Cat'...ce n'était pas de ta faute » me dit Izzy en brisant le silence.

Ragnor m'avait répété encore et encore cette même phrase mais je n'y croyais pas...pour moi j'étais coupable.

« Si ça l'est... » répondis-je entre deux hoquets.

« Cat', je ne le connaissais pas mais je suis convaincu qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes coupable. C'était un accident, un tragique accident... tu dois te pardonner » enchaina Alec.

Ça me faisait du bien de ne plus avoir de secret pour eux, j'avais eu peur qu'il me juge mais Rag' avait raison, personne ne jugeait personne dans notre groupe...jamais.

« J'ai...j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne jamais avoir vécu de choses difficiles dans la vie et je ne sais pas trop...je me sens...bizarre » nous confessa Simon soudainement « quand je vois tout ce que vous avez tous traversé, c'est comme si je n'avais pas à ma place parmi vous... que je ne méritais pas d'être là ».

« Simon, c'est faux! Retire-toi tout de suite ce genre d'idée de la tête! » intervint Mag's avant de poursuivre « Au contraire, heureusement que dans le groupe il y a aussi un peu de normalité car oui on devrait tous être comme toi Simon. On est bien trop jeune pour avoir tous déjà vécu autant de drame, pour avoir déjà dû affronter autant de difficultés. Sois fière de la vie que tu as et chéris la car tu es notre espoir. Tu comptes autant, voir plus, que chacun d'entre nous ».

« Oui nous comptons tous, peu importe ce qui a pu se produire ou ne pas se produire dans nos vies » approuva Clary.

« Vous savez quoi les gars, je pense que nous avons trouvé notre hashtag! » déclara Jace.

« _Moi aussi je compte_ » devina Rag' avec un petit sourire.

« Oui! Ce sera parfait! » dit Izzy toute excitée.

« Cat' ça va aller ? » me demanda Alec.

J'étais tellement fière de faire partie de ce groupe et de les avoir pour amis, je n'en changerais pour rien au monde.

« Oui...je me sens mieux. Merci d'être comme vous êtes...je vous aime tant » leur dis-je avec sincérité.

« Nous aussi on t'aime ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils se jetèrent de nouveau sur moi sauf Alec à cause de sa jambe dans le plâtre mais il arborait un large sourire. J'avais l'impression que notre amitié avait franchie un niveau supérieur. Il n'y avait plus de secret désormais mais rien que de l'amour et de l'espoir pour chacun d'entre nous.

**PDV Magnus**

Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Camille avait quittée l'hôpital. Je devais bien admettre que le plan de Rafael se déroulait à merveille, peut-être même trop bien...Camille était méconnaissable. Elle était plus calme, plus docile, les crises de nerfs avaient disparu mais quelque chose me perturbait. Quand je la regardais, j'avais cette sensation étrange que son corps était présent mais que son esprit lui, était ailleurs. Non pas que je m'en plaignais, mais de sa santé dépendait celle du bébé et donc forcément j'étais un peu inquiet mais Rafael m'avait assuré qu'elle allait bien, que son état était dû aux médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrit... des sortes d'antidépresseurs. Selon lui, il n'y avait pas de risque pour le bébé, j'avais tout de même prévu de faire quelques recherches pour m'en assuré moi-même.

Les choses se passaient bien avec lui, mais je restais méfiant. Il avait élu domicile chez Camille, ce qui était une bonne idée car ainsi il pouvait la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Il prenait vraiment bien soin d'elle et faisait en sorte qu'elle se nourrisse correctement. Il l'aidait également pour ses révisions bien que je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle soit en état de passer ses examens de fin d'année mais bon, ça, c'était leur problème pas le mien. Moi, je me contentais de remplir ma mission. Je l'avais accompagné à sa première échographie et on avait pu voir le bébé sur le petit écran. Ce fut un moment assez étrange. Premièrement parce que Camille avait demandé à Rafael de nous accompagner, ce qui avait été une bonne surprise et un bon point pour lui. On s'était donc tous retrouvé dans la petite salle, gênés et mal à l'aise, enfin plus pour Rafael et moi car Camille elle, semblait ailleurs la plupart du temps. Deuxièmement, voir cette petite chose qui ne ressemblait pas encore vraiment à un être humain bouger puis entendre son cœur battre avait été très perturbant pour moi, ça rendait les choses plus réelles..bien plus réelles. On avait même eu droit à une photo de l'échographie en partant.

Lundi sera un grand jour. On allait enfin pouvoir faire le test de paternité. J'avais reçu l'accord du tribunal il y a trois semaines ce qui était surprenant car ma mère m'avait assurée que les délais étaient plus long habituellement. Quant à l'intervention, elle aura lieu dans un laboratoire que connaissait Rafael... ce mec avait vraiment des relations partout et personnellement ça m'arrangeait bien. L'attente de l'accord du tribunal avait déjà été suffisamment angoissante, j'étais heureux qu'il ait pu nous avoir un rendez-vous rapidement pour procéder au test.

« Cookies ou brownies ? »

Debout devant le placard, Alec était à la recherche d'un encas. On avait passé tout notre samedi le nez dans les révisions, il était temps de faire un break mérité.

« Les deux ! » lui répondis-je totalement affamés avant d'avoir une idée.

« Tu sais quoi Mon Ange, et si on sortait diner tous les deux ? »

« Euh, oui bonne idée mais Bébé, il n'est que 17 heures... »

« On pourrait se faire un ciné avant et après on ira diner, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Comme un rencard classique ? répondit-il en rigolant.

« Oui comme un rencard classique » plaisantais-je à mon tour. « On a jamais eu de premier rendez-vous officiel et je suis conscient que tu mériterais cent fois mieux pour un premier-rendez-vous ou que ça peut paraitre dérisoire compte tenu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que toi et moi sortons ensemble mais comme on dit : il n'est jamais pas trop tard n'est-ce pas? »

« D'accord, on fait ça ! » s'exclamât-il en me faisant un large sourire.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche, Alec et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet. J'espérais que ce n'était pas un quelconque problème lié à Camille.

Je fus soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Jem'.

« Hey Jem' ! Comment vas-tu ? » dis-je en décrochant.

« Bien Mag's, super bien! J'espère que toi aussi. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, un de mes clients à dû décaler tous ces rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine du coup je peux te positionner si tu es libre. »

Ça c'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle. Jem avait terminé de dessiner mon motif depuis au moins quinze jours mais son planning était surbooké, on avait dû programmer mes rendez-vous à partir du mois prochain.

« C'est génial ! Oui je suis disponible...enfin tout dépend de l'heure et des jours...fin de journée ça m'arrangerait en fait... »

« Je peux te placer à 19h, lundi mardi et jeudi » me proposat-il.

_Mince..._ lundi, j'avais rendez-vous au laboratoire à 18h pour le test de paternité, le timing était trop serré surtout que ce n'était pas la porte à côté.

« Lundi...ça coince... » lui répondis-je penaud « mardi et jeudi ne suffiront pas comme séances ? »

« Je crains que non. Écoute, exceptionnellement on peut commencer demain. J'évite de bosser le dimanche mais au moins on aura nos trois séances et d'ici jeudi on aura terminé. »

« Tu es formidable Jem', merci de tout cœur, je suis totalement impatient ! » m'exclamais-je aux anges.

« Avec plaisir, je t'aime bien tu me rappelles mon petit-frère. On se voit demain à 15h, il faudra passer par la porte de sortie de secours, celle sur le côté gauche » m'informat-il.

« Oui, je vois bien laquelle c'est. Merci encore Jem' à demain ! »

Je raccrochai un sourire radieux sur le visage. Alec me regardait avec un air suspicieux.

« Quand vas-tu me dire ce que tu trafic avec Jem' ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Mais je ne trafic rien Amour de ma vie, tu sais bien que je vais me faire un autre tatouage » répondis-je innocemment.

Il me jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement : _arrête de me prendre pour un con._

« Si tu ne dis rien... c'est que ça a un lien avec moi ! » déduit-il fière de lui.

« Si tu veux savoir, ça a un lien avec toutes les choses et personnes importantes dans ma vie alors oui, un lien aussi avec toi ».

Il me regarda dépité.

« Génial...me voilà bien avancé » bougonnât-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, on commence demain avec Jem'... et non tu ne peux pas venir » rajoutais-je précipitamment.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! » me dit-il avec un air faussement outré.

« Bien sûr que si Mon Amour...je te connais ».

« Ça va...tant pis. Bon on y va ? » dit-il un peu vexé.

« Oui en route et avec la joie et la bonne humeur » lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien « je n'aime pas te voir bouder Mon Amour ».

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

« Tu sais...on est seul chez moi...peut-être qu'on pourrait rester ici finalement et je ne sais pas...s'employer à d'autres activités où nos vêtements ne seraient qu'optionnels... » me dit-il avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Je le regardai choqué.

« Mr Lightwood ! Un peu de tenue voyons » le sermonnais-je faussement scandalisé.

Il éclata de rire.

« J'aurais essayé ! En route ! ».

Je secouai la tête et lui claquai une tape sur les fesses.

« Hey ! Qui c'est qui manque de tenu maintenant ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire victorieux.

« Tu sais que j'aime bien avoir le dernier mot » lui dis-je en l'entrant vers la sortie.

**PDV Alec**

Après le cinéma, Magnus nous avait conduit dans un rooftop situé au centre-ville. L'endroit était branché-chic et offrait une vue imprenable sur les toits de la ville. L'ambiance était romantique, seul les lanternes situées sur les tables et les guirlandes lumineuses qui passaient au-dessus de nos têtes permettaient d'éclairer les lieux. La magie avait opérée, j'étais conquis.

« C'est magnifique ici... » fis-je en totale admiration « comment connais-tu cet endroit ? »

« Grâce à mon père, le propriétaire est un habitué du Pandémonium. Je n'y étais jamais venu, j'adore le concept mais pour l'été » dit-il en réajustant son écharpe.

« Bébé, nous sommes au mois d'avril, c'est le printemps... il ne fait pas si froid. En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ouvert en hiver, personne n'y viendrait ».

« Si, toi et Clary » dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Il est vrai que Clary et moi aimions le froid, l'hiver était notre saison préférée.

« Que veux-tu, seuls les être dotés d'une intelligence supérieure peuvent comprendre les merveilles qu'offrent l'hiver » lui répondis-je taquin.

Il pouffa de rire et me prit la main tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Cette soirée en amoureux me fait un bien fou. Être à tes côtés, assis dans ce lieu magnifique, te tenant la main et sirotant nos verres, c'est presque ma définition du bonheur » m'avouât-il ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens.

« Que manquerait-il pour que ça le soit totalement ? » lui demandais-je en le dévorant des yeux.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Embrasse-moi » se contenta-t-il de répondre de sa voix profonde et sexy.

Je me penchais lentement puis l'embrassa chastement.

« Je t'aime » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime aussi Mon Amour ».

On continua de profiter de nos cocktails en silence. La vue était vraiment imprenable. Ce lieu était mon nouvel endroit préféré!

« Je suis heureux que tu m'aies fait découvrir ce restaurant » lui dis-je toujours en extase.

« Avec plaisir Mon Amour et je compte bien t'en faire découvrir d'autre et des pays aussi... le mien en particulier, je rêve qu'on puisse partir en voyage tous les deux là-bas »

J'écarquillai les yeux et manquai de m'évanouir de bonheur.

« Tu veux m'emmener en Indonésie ! » m'exclamais-je tout excité.

« Oui » dit-il en rigolant devant mon excitation palpable.

« J'adorerai découvrir l'endroit où tu as grandi, ce serait vraiment merveilleux Bébé! » lui dis-je en m'y voyant déjà.

« Je te promets de t'y emmener Mon Ange » me dit-il en déposant un doux baiser au creux de mon poignet.

Mes sens s'enflammèrent.

« Tu sais...je ne pense pas te l'avoir déjà dit mais ça me fait vraiment ...vraiment beaucoup d'effet, à chaque fois que tu poses tes lèvres à cet endroit ».

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'était totalement innocent mais je suis ravi d'avoir découvert malgré moi une de tes zones érogènes Mon Amour ».

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? J'ai lu dans un article en ligne que les zones les plus érogènes chez les hommes étaient les lobes d'oreille, les mamelons et bien sur le service trois pièces mais pas d'intérieur du poignet...je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi sensible à cet endroit... » dis-je un peu gêné.

Magnus éclata de rire. Je rougis derechef.

« Pardon Bébé » dit-il en se reprenant « c'est de t'entendre dire _service trois pièces_ qui m'a fait mourir de rire mais plus sérieusement, on s'en fou du pourquoi du comment. Il faut que tu arrêtes de tout analyser. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu ressens. L'important est de connaitre ton corps et de trouver ce qui te procure du plaisir, ce peu importe la zone. Chaque homme est différent, ces articles donnent une idée mais ce n'est pas une science exacte. D'ailleurs, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fais ce genre de recherche ? »

_Merde_...je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir esquiver cette question.

Je soupirai puis décidai d'opter pour l'honnêteté.

« J'aimerais te donner du plaisir en attendant qu'on fasse l'amour alors je me suis dit que me documenter m'aiderait à savoir comment m'y prendre...tu vois le genre... ».

Il me dévisagea intensément une bonne minute.

_Par tous les anges, je pourrais mourir pour ces yeux_, pensais-je de plus en plus troublé par son regard.

« Hmm oui, je vois » finit-il par dire avant de reprendre.« Mon Amour, je peux t'assurer que tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu sauras parfaitement quoi faire puis je te guiderai. Je pense que c'est bien plus intéressant d'apprendre de cette façon même si j'apprécie l'effort » me dit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Prêt à rentrer ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Non! On peut rester ici ? Pour toujours ? » lui demandais-je les yeux suppliants.

Il secoua la tête.

« Bébé, je meurs de froid donc à moins que tu veuilles que je me change en glaçon, on va éviter. En revanche, je te promets qu'on y reviendra bientôt, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » dis-je en soupirant néanmoins.

« Attends-moi sagement ici, je vais régler la note puis on y va » me dit-il en déposant un baiser rapide sur mes cheveux.

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Je me sentais extrêmement bien et heureux...oui totalement heureux et éperdument amoureux. Plus le temps passait et plus mon amour pour Magnus s'intensifiait au-delà du possible. Il était toute ma vie et bien qu'il le savait déjà j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de spéciale pour le lui prouver...c'était le genre de chose que faisaient les personnes amoureuses non ? Mais le problème était de trouver une idée, une idée qui signifiait aussi bien, je t'aime que tu es mon univers, ma vie, mon tout, une idée qui me permettrait de lui montrer l'amour inconditionnel et infini que je ressentais pour lui. J'allais devoir y réfléchir très sérieusement...

Fin du chapitre!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

**PDV Rafael**

À chaque fois que je me rendais en cours je stressais car je n'aimais pas laisser Camille seule. Tout le week-end j'avais essayé de joindre Tessa afin qu'elle lui tienne compagnie mais c'était le silence radio. Son absence causait des inquiétudes à Camille. Hier encore, elle m'avait fait une crise de nerfs ce qui m'avait contraint à lui donner une dose plus importante de calmant...je détestais employer ce genre de méthode sur elle mais avais-je le choix?

Vérifiant l'heure sur ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà pratiquement l'heure du rendez-vous au laboratoire. Franchement, je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais de ces résultats...un miracle peut-être ? Que le bébé ne soit pas de Magnus? Oui en fait, j'espérais qu'il soit de quelqu'un d'autre...n'importe qui d'autre... ça rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles!

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et me dépêchai de rentrer. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de route de la Faculté de Droit à chez Camille. D'ailleurs, mon père m'avait passé un savon d'avoir emménagé chez elle. Je lui avais pourtant expliqué que ce n'était que temporaire mais il s'en foutait et n'y croyait pas, ce que je comprenais. Après tout, je lui avais dit que ce n'était que pour quelques jours et là, ça faisait déjà un mois. Il disait que je mettais mes études en péril et que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à baby-sitter Camille. Il avait même fait une scène à Valentin parce qu'il avait osé accepter que j'emménage chez lui sans le consulter avant. Quelques jours après, ce dernier me proposait d'engager une infirmière à domicile pour prendre soin de Camille mais j'avais refusé.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à la villa. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et entrai dans la chambre de Camille précipitamment.

« On va être en retard Cam', il faut y aller » lui dis-je.

« Et aller où ?»

Je sursautai.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Tessa se matérialisa tout à coup dans la chambre.

« Oh...quelle surprise Tessa. J'ai essayé de te joindre un bon million de fois » lui dis-je un peu troublé de sa visite impromptue.

« Oui, je sais. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul » me répondit-elle froidement.

Je me demandais par rapport à quoi mais ne posai pas de question, après tout ce n'était en rien mes affaires.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'être venue. Tu manques beaucoup à Camille » lui dis-je sincèrement.

À ces mots, elle me lança un regard mauvais qui me surpris.

« Ah bon ? Comment sais-tu ça ? Regarde-là ! On dirait un zombie ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait hein ? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état léthargique ! » explosa-t-elle.

Je la pris rapidement par le bras et la sortis de la chambre.

« Arrête Tessa, Camille comprend parfaitement ce qu'il se passe. Elle nous entend et va bien je t'assure. C'est juste que hier soir elle a fait une crise; j'ai dû lui administrer une dose de calmant plus forte que celle habituelle du coup elle a encore l'esprit embrumé » lui expliquais-je en tentant de garder mon sang froid.

« Rafael! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit que ça suffisait Tessa! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et même si ça n'en a pas l'air, je ne fais que la protéger d'elle-même ! Elle était devenue incontrôlable ! Elle ne pensait qu'à se venger de Magnus! Elle était même prête à se suicider avec le bébé pour arriver à ses fins ! Tu réalises ! J'aurais pu la perdre ! Je n'avais pas le choix alors ne me juge pas, tu n'étais pas là ! » explosai-je à mon tour.

« Je suis au courant de tout ça. Ragnor m'a tout raconté! » me dit-elle toujours la mine renfrognée avant de poursuivre.

« Je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir comment elle allait mais je ne m'attendais pas à la retrouver comme ça ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait appel à un hôpital psychiatrique ?! » me reprocha-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Tu voulais que je l'envoie chez les fous et qu'elle soit coupée de tout et de tout le monde ! Elle est bien mieux ici, je prends soin d'elle et Magnus m'aide, on s'en sort parfaitement bien. Je te promets que j'arrêterai les calmants quand elle ira mieux. Ce n'est qu' une solution temporaire. »

« Très bien. Je veux en être » dit-elle tout à coup.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'entends-tu par _en être_ ? » lui demandai-je ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« Je vais m'installer ici quelque temps. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi Rafael, tes méthodes sont trop extrêmes. Je veux t'avoir à l'œil.»

Je levai les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi, je n'étais aucunement un danger pour Camille.

« Tessa... » commençais-je blasé, prêt à refuser.

Je m'arrêtai une minute. En y repensant, cela ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée.

« Bon, comme tu veux! En y réfléchissant ce ne serait pas si mal, je n'aime pas la laisser seule quand je vais en cours, si tu es là je serai plus rassuré ».

« Ouais, je ne le fais pas pour toi et moi aussi j'ai cours je te signale ».

« On se fera un planning, on verra bien. On doit y aller, Magnus doit déjà nous attendre au laboratoire, il fait le test de paternité aujourd'hui ».

« Ben tiens, vous êtes potes vous maintenant ?! » rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain.

« Lui au moins il ne me juge pas » lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

On arriva au laboratoire avec dix minutes de retard. J'avais tout de même pris le soin d'avertir Magnus de notre retard en lui envoyant un SMS.

« Tessa ? » s'étonna-t-il en nous voyant arriver.

Elle le salua.

« Longue histoire... » lui expliquai-je devant son air interrogateur.

« Pas si longue en fait! » répondit Tessa du tac o tac.

« Okay ! Peu importe ! » conclut-il en se rapprochant de Camille.

« Camille ? Hey Cam', on va faire le test de paternité tu t'en souviens ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire hagard.

« Rafael, que s'est-il passé ? Elle est plus à l'ouest que d'habitude, elle ne parle même pas ! » fit-il un peu paniqué.

« On se détend Magnus. Elle a fait une crise hier soir, j'ai dû augmenter la dose de médocs ».

Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux.

« Putain Rafael... » commença-t-il les dents serrés.

« Je sais ok ?! Je gère. Elle ira mieux demain ».

Tessa me regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Et si les infirmières posent des questions sur son état ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas choisi ce laboratoire au hasard, alors détendez-vous. Bien, allons-y qu'on en finisse ».

**PDV Magnus**

Depuis que j'avais accepté cette alliance avec Rafael, j'avais de gros cas de conscience vis-à-vis de Camille. Je savais qu'elle était dangereuse mais la voir dans cet état me touchait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Cela faisait une heure que j'étais assis dans le salon à ressasser, j'en avais presque la migraine, de plus qu'une douleur irradiait du haut de ma cuisse gauche jusqu'à mon flanc. La séance de tatouage d'hier avec Jem' avait été douloureuse...très douloureuse même mais j'étais heureux du résultat, c'était un début prometteur.

« Tout va bien Sayang ? Ça a été le test ? » me questionna ma mère en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le canapé.

« Euh, oui Maman. On aura les résultats dans 24h » lui répondis-je.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas fait ça à Raziel » me dit-elle en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

_Super._..comment allais-je pouvoir lui expliquer que Camille n'était pas en état d'être vu dans cette hôpital où tout le monde nous connaissait car elle était continuellement shootée aux calmants.

« Ben...tu sais, les Milano tiennent à leur réputation. Je pense que Valentin ne souhaitait pas que toute cette histoire de test s'ébruite » mentis-je misérablement.

_Putain! Qu'est-ce-que je me détestais de faire ça !_

Ma mère me regarda suspicieusement.

« Je vois... » répondit-elle simplement.

Je mentais très mal. Elle ne me croyait pas, c'était plus qu'évident.

« Bien, tu devrais te remettre aux révisions. Il ne reste plus qu'un mois et demi avant les examens, c'est la dernière ligne droite. »

« Oui Maman, je m'y remets » lui dis-je en me levant.

« Sayang ? » m'interpella-t-elle tout à coup.

Je pilai puis pivotai vers elle.

« Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que tu peux tout nous dire à ton père et à moi » me dit-elle avec un regard bienveillant.

_Mauvais fils...e_ncore une chose à rajouter à mes cas de conscience, pensais-je.

« Je sais Maman, vous êtes des parents formidables et je vous aime moi aussi » lui dis-je sincèrement en allant l'embrasser.

Je remontai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte. Il fallait que je révise au moins une heure tous les jours et là j'étais en retard dans mon planning. Il était déjà 19h30, je n'avais pas envie de me coucher trop tard car j'étais déjà exténué. Je m'apprêtais à m'y mettre quand mon téléphone bipa. C'était une notification sur le chat du groupe.

_LA TEAM QUI DÉCHIRE : MUSIC4EVER !_

_Izzy : Oyé oyé les amis ! Tout est prêt pour lancer les différentes campagnes de sensibilisation organisées par nos soins dès la deuxième semaine du mois de juin. Clary et moi avons mené un travail de fond de ouf, trois manifestations seront organisées mais nous avons aussi reçu des demandes de représentations._

_Voici le planning :_

_Samedi 18 Mai __: Participation au Concert organisé par l'association LGBT de l'université Atlantis pour de la lutte contre l'homophobie, la transphobie et les discriminations._

_Samedi 22 Juin __: Marche silencieuse contre la violence et le harcèlement chez les jeunes suivie d'une conférence à l'Agence All Angels. Il y aura des intervenants, des psychologues et des témoignages._

_Mercredi 27 Juin __: Concert gratuit des N.N.N à l'association « Jeunesse souffle de vie » contre la consommation de l'alcool et la conduite en état d'ébriété._

_Samedi 29 Juin __: Tournoi de tennis organisé par le club « La Balle au bond » pour sensibiliser les jeunes sur la consommation de drogue de manière générale mais aussi au sein des milieux sportifs. _

_Samedi 6 Juillet __: Journée de bénévolat avec les N.N.N à l'hôpital Raziel avec l'association « Musique Médecine »._

_ On en avait pas discuté mais Sarah nous a demandé si on pouvait venir en aide à cette association qui se retrouve souvent en manque de bénévoles tout au long de l'année alors que leurs missions est précieuse. Les associations rendent la vie des enfants hospitalisées plus facile, il faudrait sensibiliser les jeunes et les inciter à devenir bénévoles._

_Rag' : Waouh les filles, vous assurez grave!_

_Jace : C'est clair, je suis bluffé. C'est cool que l'association LGBT d'Atlantis nous ait rappelé. Le concert de l'année dernière avait ramené énormément de monde et ils avaient pu récolter pas mal de fonds._

_Simon : Oui c'est vrai, good job les filles! Ça va être génial toutes ces manifestations._

_Cat' : C'est super les filles, j'espère qu'on réussira à toucher le plus de monde que possible._

_Alec : Vous assurez les filles et merci d'avoir choisi de faire les manifs sur cette période ;)_

_Izzy : De rien grand-frère, on a pensé à tout ! Tu n'auras plus ton plâtre :)_

_Mag's : Merveilleux les filles, je suis fière de vous et du travail réalisé 3._

_Clary : Il reste encore beaucoup à faire mais le plus important est de commencer à diffuser l'informations sur les réseaux sociaux._

_Rag' : Euh, quelqu'un sait-il quand aura lieu la soirée des remises des diplômes__ exactement__ ?_

_Jace : Merde, c'est vrai qu'il y aussi la soirée...il nous faudrait tout noter sur un agenda à ce rythme..._

_Izzy : On s'en chargera, n'ayez pas d'inquiétudes. Dès demain, je demanderai à la Directrice la date de la soirée ;)_

_Clary : Et moi, je m'occupe de poster sur les réseaux ;)_

_Simon : On serait perdu sans vous les filles._

_Alec : Totalement d'accord!_

_Rag' : Je dois vous laissez les amis, j'ai encore vingt minutes de révision._

_Mag's : Moi une heure ! Je n'ai pas encore pu commencer..._

_Alec : Terminé moi ! (Courage Bébé 3)_

_Jace : Moi je suis blasé, je réviserais demain._

_Clary : Bouhh pas bien Mon Chéri :P_

_Mag's : Merci Mon Ange 3_

_Simon : Terminé aussi hihi ! Courage les gars !_

_Cat' : Les premiers de la classe, je vous jure..._

_Izzy : On se voit demain ! Bisous !_

_Simon: ++_

_Alec: Bye!_

_Clary: Bisous!_

_Jace: Ciao._

Je regardai mon lit en soupirant. J'avais besoin de motivation et d'urgence autrement je serai tenter de suivre Jace et d'aller directement dormir sans faire ma séance. J'activai le Bluetooth de mon téléphone et commençai à chercher une playlist quand je reçus un SMS. Il était d'Alec.

_D'Alec : Pour une séance de révision réussie : Chercher une bonne playlist, se mettre dans des vêtements confortables, demander à ses parents d'apporter un plateau repas et pour n'essuyer aucun refus prétexter d'avance qu'on est trop stressé par les examens pour pouvoir le faire nous même ;) ! __Je t'aime Bébé, j'espère que ça a été au laboratoire...ne te tue pas trop à la tâche._

J'éclatai de rire en lisant son SMS, mon petit-ami était vraiment merveilleux!

_De Mag's : Merci pour les conseils Mon Ange, j'étais sur la bonne voie car je cherchais justement une playlist au moment où j'ai reçu ton message mais pour le reste je n'y avais pas pensé ;). Oui ça a été, je te raconterai demain. Je t'aime Amour de ma vie._

Je me déshabillai en vitesse et filai sous la douche...douche qui s'est avéré plus longue que prévue à cause des soins que je devais donner à mon tatouage. Une fois terminé, je refis mes bandages, enfilai un bas de jogging et un débardeur, mis ma playlist en marche et me plongeai dans mes bookins.

**PDV Alec**

Nous étions déjà en milieu de semaine, les jours filaient à toute vitesse nous rapprochant à grand pas vers la période des examens et la fin du lycée. Comme prévu, Clary avait publié une annonce sur nos pages Facebook et Instagram afin d'informer nos followers des évènements à venir. Elle avait posté une photo du groupe et avait écrit le texte en dessous.

_« Chers fans, c'est avec humilité que nous vous convions à plusieurs rendez-vous spéciaux qui se dérouleront courant Juin. Plusieurs campagnes de sensibilisation verront bientôt le jour afin de lutter contre les différents fléaux qui minent notre jeunesse. Que vous souhaitiez soutenir, alerter, informer, aider ou partager, vous-êtes les bienvenus à nos côtés et on dira même que vous êtes attendus à nos côtés!_

_Parce que nous aussi nous savons ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on est frappé par ces fléaux de près ou de loin, à partir de la semaine, chaque membre du groupe postera un témoignage __par jour a__vec le hatshtag #moiaussijecompte_

_Nous invitons ceux qui le souhaite à en faire de même. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul et que c'est l'union qui fait la force. Luttons tous ensemble pour une jeunesse libre et épanouie ! »_

La publication avait déjà été liké une bonne centaine de fois et avait récoltée de nombreux commentaires. On souhaitait que les manifestations soient des réussites mais surtout on voulait toucher le maximum de monde et élever les consciences. J'étais heureux de participer à tout ça, j'avais vécu l'enfer mais j'en étais revenu. Aujourd'hui encore, je luttais pour que justice me soit rendu. Magnus m'avait promis qu'il me soutiendrait toujours mais depuis quelque temps lui et Rafael s'étaient rapprochés. Certes, il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça et qu'il avait soutenu Camille par amour mais je n'avais pas perdu mon objectif de vu : les faire inculper tous les deux dès que le bébé sera hors d'atteinte.

L'inspecteur Garroway travaillait d'arrache-pied pour réunir des preuves solides. Il avait des doutes quant à la recevabilité de l'enregistrement comme preuve devant un tribunal. Il m'avait expliqué qu'enregistrer une personne à son insu était considéré comme de la violation de vie privée et que s'il le voulait, Rafael pouvait très bien porter plainte contre Ragnor. Il était évident qu'étant en deuxième année de droit, il saurait très bien s'y prendre. Néanmoins, l'inspecteur avait décidé de garder l'enregistrement précieusement, il disait qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer.

Assis en cours de philo, je regardais l'horloge toutes les dix minutes. Magnus devait récupérer les résultats du test de paternité aujourd'hui. Ne pouvant plus d'attendre, il avait séché sa dernière heure de cours afin de se rendre au laboratoire.

La cloche retentit enfin !

Je rangeai mes livres en vitesse et pris mes béquilles direction le parking. Je fus déçu de voir qu'il n'était pas encore de retour. Jace et Clary, main dans la main arrivèrent à mon niveau.

« Du nouveau pour Mag's ? » me demanda Clary visiblement tout autant stressée que moi.

« Non...rien...je suis une vraie boule de nerf » répondis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Cat', Simon, Izzy et Rag' arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Des nouvelles de Mag's ? » demanda ce dernier.

Le test de paternité avait été LE sujet de discussion de toute la journée.

« Non pas encore » répondit Jace.

À ce moment, une Camaro noire se gara sur le parking. Comme un seul homme, on alla tous à sa rencontre. Mag's descendit de voiture avec une enveloppe à la main. Il semblait toujours stressé, signe qu'il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte.

« Alors ? On assassine Camille ou c'est comment ? » plaisanta Rag' pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, je suis trop stressé » avoua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas le moment mais je me félicitai intérieurement de le connaitre aussi bien.

« Clary, ouvre-là » lui dit-il en lui fourrant l'enveloppe dans les mains comme si elle était brûlante.

« Quoi ? Moi ! Mais je suis autant flippée que toi frangin ! » s'exclamât-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe de nouveau.

« Je t'en supplie Biscuit, j'ai besoin de toi » insista-t-il les yeux suppliants.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, acquiesça puis ouvrit l'enveloppe les mains tremblantes. Elle déplia la feuille de résultat puis se mit à la lire silencieusement. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

« Positif » annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

On en resta tous muet. On s'en doutait mais là c'était officiel... Mag's allait réellement être père. Cat' se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, il était toujours sonné mais je le vis grimacer légèrement de douleur...

_...ah oui, le tatouage, _me rappelai-je.

Je ne savais même pas sur quelle partie de son corps il était. Il avait été plus que mystérieux à ce sujet.

« N'oublie pas Mag's, un enfant c'est toujours un cadeau...tu t'en sortiras très bien, tu seras un père formidable » l'encouragea Cat'.

« Oui mais il deviendra lui aussi une cible ! » répondit-il paniqué « regardez toutes les manifestations que nous sommes entrain de mettre en place, toutes les campagnes! Regardez toutes les menaces auxquels il sera exposé ! Comment vais-je pouvoir le protéger de tout ça moi ! »

_Waouh..._pensais-je. Cette fois c'était lui qui sur analysait tout. Je comprenais ses inquiétudes mais là, il mettait la charrue avant les bœufs.

« Hey Bébé, respire » lui dis-je pour l'apaiser « on se souciera de ça le moment venu. Il nous reste du temps...beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ou elle devienne un adolescent à problème qui nous donnera des insomnies »plaisantais-je.

Il me fit une petit sourire.

« Alec à raison, puis il aura son oncle Jace, son oncle Rag' et son oncle Simon pour le remettre sur les rails si toutefois il déviait du droit chemin. On sera aussi là pour lui donner des conseils. Tu ne seras pas seul Mag's, on sera tous là...avec toi » lui dit Jace.

« Merci les amis, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans vous » dit-il ému.

On se fit un câlin groupé puis Mag's et moi prirent la direction de la maison. Clary et Jace partirent ensemble, tout comme Simon et Izzy. Rag' et Cat' décidèrent de rester au lycée afin de répéter pour leurs auditions, ils avaient demandé de l'aide au professeur de Musique.

Sur la route, ni Mag's ni moi n'osions parler, chacun trop absorbé par ses pensées respectives. Au bout d'un moment il brisa le silence.

« Es-tu déçu ? Des résultats, je veux dire » me demanda-t-il.

Je pivotai la tête dans sa direction.

« Bébé, tu étais déjà quasiment convaincu que c'était toi le père...j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, tout ceci n'était qu'une formalité » le rassurai-je.

« Mon Amour, tu ne réponds pas à la question » insista-t-il.

Je soupirai longuement.

« D'accord...c'est sûr que j'aurai préféré que ce soit négatif » finis-je par admettre.

« Moi aussi. Il est vrai que je m'y préparais et que j'étais pratiquement certain qu'il était de moi mais si les résultats avaient été négatifs, au final ça aurait été un soulagement...je n'ai jamais voulu être père à tout juste 18 ans. C'est vrai, cet enfant n'était pas le moins du monde désiré. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une horrible personne de dire ça ? »

« Non Mon Amour, tu es juste honnête envers toi-même. N'importe qui dans ta situation penserait la même chose »

« Et si je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer ? Tu imagines ? Et si je le faisais souffrir ? » recommença-t-il à paniquer.

« C'est impossible! Tu l'aimeras plus que tout au monde et tu seras prêt à tout pour son bonheur. Tu as grandi dans une famille équilibrée et unie, entouré d'amour. Tu as un grand cœur, des valeurs, les pieds sur terre, l'esprit ouvert. Tu seras un très bon père tout comme Asmodée l'est avec toi » lui en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Merci de me dire tout ça et de me soutenir. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Je te demande de me pardonner de t'imposer tout ça, de te faire vivre toute cette situation apocalyptique mais je te jure que sans toi à mes côtés, je m'effondrai...j'ai trop besoin de toi, promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas »

Sa voix chargée d'émotions lors de cette supplique me toucha en plein cœur. Il pensait que c'était lui qui avait besoin de moi mais en vrai j'avais tout autant besoin de lui, il pensait que c'était moi qui finirait par le quitter alors qu'en réalité, j'avais tout autant peur qu'il finisse lui par me quitter. On partageait les mêmes peurs, les mêmes craintes et ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait devenir père que la balance pencherait plus de son coté...au contraire, plus que jamais ma vie était liée à la sienne et j'allais le lui prouver.

« Je te le promets Mon Amour, je suis là et je n'irai nulle part. Nos cœurs battront toujours à l'unisson, toi et moi ne faisons qu'un ».

Fin.

Bientôt la suite ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous !

Ma période d'examen s'achève la semaine prochaine! La pression redescend doucement donc c'est avec plaisir que je vous publie - en pleine semaine:) - un nouveau chapitre qu'on pourrait qualifier de « chapitre spécial ». Ici vous allez principalement découvrir les témoignages du groupe sur leur page FB dans le cadre de la préparation aux différentes campagnes de sensibilisation à venir. Je m'excuse d'avance, certaines parties seront forcément redondantes pour vous et ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux comme vous vous en doutez vu les thèmes qui y seront abordés. Il faudra vous positionner du point de vue de leur fan et des internautes qui découvrent pour la première fois leurs histoires.

Aussi, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous faire vivre tout le programme prévu dans le cadre des campagnes. J'ai sélectionné, le concert organisé par l'association LGBT de l'université Atlantis et le tournoi de tennis mais si vous souhaitez avoir un chapitre spécial sur l'un des autres programmes prévus dite le moi et j'essaierai de faire au mieux.

_**Nagron : **Salut__ ! Oui pour le bébé c'est clair qu'on peut se demander s'il n'y aura pas de conséquence sur sa santé._

_**Shaniice **__: Coucou toi ! Tu auras plus de détails sur le tatouage de Magnus dans le prochain chapitre ;) Je suis d'accord, Cat' mérite de trouver l'amour, j'y travaille lol _

_**Jonginwankenob**__**i** : Hello ! Eh oui Rafael fait naitre une certaine dualité. On ne l'aime pas trop et en même temps on a de la compassion pour lui...c'est frustrant. L'amitié du groupe est tout simplement extraordinaire et oui comme tu l'as dit ça fait chaud au cœur ;). J'adore le Alec fort et déterminé tu verras de plus en plus cette facette de sa personnalité !_

_**Caladhiel91**__ : Coucou ! Tu as raison le meilleur reste à venir ;) Eh oui le tatouage de Magnus intrigue tout le monde mais il faudra encore patienter un peu afin de le découvrir, il y aura quelques éléments dans le prochain chapitre ! L'idée de la déclaration d'Alec en chanson est bonne idée mais ce ne sera pas ça hihi. _

_**Sylvie Oversteyns **__: Hello ! Ce n'est pas encore la fin mais oui malheureusement ça arrivera. Après je pense peut-être écrire une suite...mais chut ;) je vais déjà me concentrer à terminer celle-ci comme il se doit._

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews sur les trois derniers chapitres que j'ai pris un réel plaisir à lire ! Bonne lecture à vous :)

Chapitre 29

**PDV Tessa**

J'avais emménagé chez Camille depuis deux semaines et la cohabitation avec Rafael était très compliquée. On se disputait quasiment tous les jours. Je devais reconnaître qu'il prenais soin d'elle sauf qu'il l'abrutissait aussi de calmants au quotidien et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. À force de négociation, j'avais réussi à lui faire réduire la fréquence des prises, il ne lui en donnait plus que tous les deux jours. Grâce à ça, Camille retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits.

Rag' et moi sortions officiellement ensemble depuis un mois. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses amis qui m'avaient plutôt bien accueillie au sein de leur groupe en tant que petite-amie de ce dernier et non, meilleure-amie de Cam'. Toutefois j'avais encore du mal à trouver ma place parmi eux. Ils étaient tous tellement proches et je ne sais pas; conscients des uns des autres. Je trouvais ça incroyable et impressionnant à la fois. C'était en voyant leur lien si unique que j'avais pris un peu de hauteur vis à vis de mon amitié avec Camille. Elle m'avait menti et trahi mais elle avait aussi besoin d'aide et de soutien. Malgré tout, je l'aimais et je souhaitais que la vie lui offre une chance de rédemption. Elle en était presqu'à trois mois de grossesse. Son ventre commençait doucement à se former et pour son plus grand bonheur, ses nausées matinales s'étaient enfin arrêtées. Elle semblait plus apaisée et consciente de la vie qu'elle avait en elle.

L'annonce sur la paternité du bébé n'avait pas été une grosse surprise pour nous bien que je soupçonne Rafael d'avoir nourri des espoirs différents. Quand Magnus nous avait annoncé les résultats, j'ai vu qu'il avait été déçu. Camille quant à elle était bien trop dans les vapes à ce moment-là pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. On aurait très bien pu lui dire que le père de son enfant était une licorne à trois têtes qu'elle s'en foutrait royalement.

« Cam ', tu n'as pas suffisamment bu aujourd'hui. Veux-tu que je te ramène un verre d'eau ? » lui proposai-je.

Elle prit une bonne minute avant de me répondre.

« Oui, merci » dit-elle enfin.

Je m'apprêtai à descendre à la cuisine quand Rafael arriva, comme par magie, avec un plateau de fruits, une grande bouteille d'eau et un verre. Le visage de Camille s'illumina.

« Raf' ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent ça. À chaque fois que Rafael faisait son apparition, elle s'exclamait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ce qui était ridicule car bien sûr, elle le voyait plusieurs fois par jours mais à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que son cerveau avait oublié la rencontre précédente.

« Principessa, je t'ai apporté des fruits et de l'eau. N'oublie pas qu'il faut que tu boives beaucoup d'accord ? » lui dit-il gentiment.

« Oui Raf' » répondit-elle en commençant à manger ses fruits docilement.

« Génial » fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je vis Camille Rougir légèrement.

« Il ne vient pas ...aujourd'hui... Magnus ? » demanda-t-elle en trainant sur les mots.

C'était franchement bizarre de la voir se comporter ainsi.

« Non Cam', mais il sera là mardi pour t'accompagner à ton échographie » lui expliqua Rafael.

« Mardi... » répétât-elle comme si elle essayait de l'imprimer dans son cerveau.

Elle recommença tranquillement à manger.

« Je peux te parler ? » demandai-je à Rafael tou en continuant d'observer Camille.

Il soupira.

« Si tu veux ... » lachâ-t-il saoulé d'avance.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis le suivis au rez-de-chaussée.

« Qu'as-tu encore à me reprocher Miss Tessa Perfection ? » nargua-t-il d'un ton arrogant et mesquin.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi !» m'agaçai-je avant de reprendre plus calmement.

« Écoute Rafael, je sais qu'entre toi et moi la relation n'est pas au beau fixe mais il faut qu'on pense à Camille...tu trouves qu'elle va bien ? Je ne sais pas... tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle régresse...intellectuellement et émotionnellement je veux dire... »

Il se mit à y réfléchir un instant.

« C'est vrai qu'elle agit un peu comme une enfant par moment...tu penses que c'est grave ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! » m'agaçai-je de nouveau.

Toute cette situation me stressais et m'inquiétait au plus haut point. J'étais une vraie boule de nerfs dernièrement.

« Rafael, c'est à cause de médocs... » repris-je.

Il se mit sur la défensive comme à chaque fois qu'on abordait les calmants.

« Pas du tout Tessa ! Ça n'a rien à voir...c'est surement un problème psychologique ! Et je te rappelle qu'elle en avait déjà avant qu'on ne la mette sous calmant! Écoute, je vais demander à un psy de venir l'ausculter d'accord ? Je m'en occupe. »

« Ouais...comme d'hab' tu gères hein? » rétorquai-je avec amertume et condescendance.

Il soupira longuement puis me fusilla du regard.

« Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Je prends soin de Camille bordel ! C'est si difficile à faire rentrer dans ta petite tête blonde ? »

« Va te faire voir Santiago ! Je m'absente, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ragnor. S'il y a un problème tu m'appelles » lui dis-je en enfilant ma veste et en le laissant planter là.

En voiture, je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je lui en voulais autant. Pour moi, il était responsable des malheurs de Camille mais au fond je savais que c'était faux. Camille s'était creusée elle-même sa propre tombe cependant il ne l'avait pas aider et au contraire il avait même alimenter sa folie. Aujourd'hui il se faisait passer pour un héro et ça m'agaçait. J'arrivai au café où j'avais rendez-vous avec Rag', il était déjà là et avait commandé pour nous.

« Hey, coucou Trésor » me salua-t-il en se levant.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il en m'observant.

« Oui ça va Chéri mais Rafael me met hors de moi comme d'habitude. Merci pour le lattée à propos » lui dis-je en buvant une gorgée.

« De rien... vous vous êtes encore disputez ? » me questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Il m'insupporte ! Je t'assure ! » explosais-je « Puis Camille qui est là à le regarder comme s'il était un super héros où je ne sais quoi » me plaignis-je énervée.

Rag' m'observait désormais avec un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ? » lui demandais-je vexée.

Il soupira

« Ne te vexe pas Chaton mais tu es simplement jalouse... » me dit-il.

Plutôt que de le contre dire bêtement, je pris une minute afin d'analyser ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Moi jalouse de Rafael ? Mais non ! » finis-je par lui répondre légèrement sur la défensive.

« Si, tu l'es. Tu ressentais déjà ça avant. Souviens-toi, tu m'avais dit que tu avais l'impression de perdre Camille parce qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi...sans parler de toutes leurs cachoteries ».

_Zut...c'est vrai...j'avais dit ça..._

« C'est pour ça qu'il m'agace autant tu penses ? » lui demandais-je surprise.

Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de voir les choses ainsi.

« Eh bien oui du moins je l'espère ! Car l'autre hypothèse serait que tu sois secrètement amoureuse de lui alors... »

« Quoi ! Ça ne va pas ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! » lâchai-je.

Je m'arrêtai de parler net. _Merde_, on ne s'était jamais dit ce genre de chose avant. On en était pas encore là.

Morte de honte, je baissai la tête sur mon lattée en calculant les chances que j'avais de pouvoir entrer dedans et me noyer dans ma connerie par la même occasion.

« Hey Mon Cœur, regarde-moi » me dit Rag' en me prenant la main.

Je secouai la tête de négation comme une gamine entêtée.

« Ne dis rien...ça m'a juste échappé. Je suis désolée...je sais que c'est trop tôt...ne t'oblige pas à dire quoique ce soit en retour...je suis trop bête...je... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime » déclara-t-il en me coupant dans ma logorrhée.

Je relevai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il me fit un large sourire.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas compris. N'as-tu pas vu mon témoignage sur la page du groupe la semaine dernière ? » me demanda-t-il.

Ah oui, il était vrai que dans le cadre des campagnes de sensibilisation à venir, chaque membre du groupe avait posté un témoignage personnel en ligne pour inciter les gens à s'exprimer à leur tour.

« Euh...non. En fait, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller les voir. Tu me montres ? » lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

Il sortit son téléphone puis le déposa sur la table entre nous deux.

Je commençai à lire attentivement.

\- PAGE FACEBOOK DES N.N.N -

_Here we are les amis...nous démarrons notre semaine spéciale avec les témoignages vidéo du groupe. L'hashtag #moiaussijecompte est lancé!_

_Lundi _

_Témoignage de Simon Lewis - claviériste des N.N.N. _

_Salut tout le monde, je suis Simon Lewis, membre officiel des N.N.N depuis trois ans déjà. Intégrer le groupe est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. J'y ai trouvé plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, j'y ai trouvé une seconde famille. Je ne vais pas avoir la prétention de dire que je sais ce que ça fait que de toucher le fond...la vie m'a bien épargné jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai la chance de pouvoir être un ado heureux et épanoui entouré de personnes aimantes mais je sais qu'il en est pas toujours le cas et que beaucoup de jeune de mon âge ont déjà dû subir et traversé pour leur jeune âge des moments atroces et difficiles. J'ai vécu certaines choses à travers la vie de mes amis et je peux vous assurer que quand on voit un ami souffrir, on se sent souvent en colère. On a l'impression d'être inutile et impuissant mais c'est faux. Peut-être que vous aussi avez déjà expérimenté ça mais sachez que le soutien que vous apportez dans ces moments est capital. Parfois il ne faut pas grand-chose, une tape amicale, une oreille attentive, un sourire ou dans notre cas se perdre dans la musique pendant des heures. Peu importe le moyen que vous choisirez, n'ayez pas peur de montrer à vos amis que vous êtes présents pour eux et que vous les soutenez quoiqu'il en coûte parce que vous aussi vous comptez #moiaussijecompte_

_Mardi _

_Témoignage de Catarina Loss – Chanteuse des N.N.N _

_Bonjour chers fans, je suis Catarina Loss membre officiel du groupe N.N.N depuis deux ans. Quand on a vécu certains drames dans notre vie, généralement deux réactions sont possibles. La première, on se replie sur soi-même, on intériorise tout et on souffre en silence. La seconde on extériorise, on cherche un exutoire, on se confie à des proches. Dans mon cas, j'ai fait les deux. J'ai perdu mon petit-ami dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans et demi, on était tous sous l'emprise d'alcool ce soir-là mais insouciants, on a quand même prit la route...on se pensait invincible. Quand on est jeune, souvent, on ne réalise pas que nous sommes notre propre danger, que nous sommes notre pire ennemi. La vie n'est pas un jeu et en une fraction de seconde tout peut s'arrêter. Pour réussir à en parler ouvertement il m'a fallu du temps...beaucoup de temps et si aujourd'hui je me livre à vous c'est pour que mon histoire élève les consciences et éduque les comportements. La consommation d'alcool est un fléau, ne tombez pas dans le piège pour faire comme tout le monde ou pour paraître cool. Vous êtes unique, vous êtes cool, soyez fière de qui vous êtes, ne cherchez pas à ressembler aux autres. La semaine dernière, j'ai avoué ce lourd secret à la totalité du groupe et ça m'a fait un bien immense. J'avais peur qu'ils me jugent pour mes erreurs passées mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire ils m'ont donné leur soutien inconditionnel et le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. La culpabilité et la honte me rongent encore mais comme me l'a si bien dit un ami proche, il faut que j'apprenne à me pardonner parce que #moiaussijecompte._

Mercredi

_Témoignage de Clary Bane – Community Manager des N.N.N _

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Clary Bane, j'ai 15 ans et je suis l'une des Community Manager du groupe. Mon travail consiste entre autres, à faire vivre le groupe sur les réseaux sociaux. Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité car vous répondez toujours présent à chaque poste, à chaque vidéo, à chaque prestation. C'est grâce à vous que le groupe existe et continue d'exister. Nous sommes tous très heureux que la petite famille que nous avons créée il y a trois ans avec vous continue de s'agrandir de jour en jour. Merci chers fans 3._

_Mon histoire ressemble à des milliers d'autres. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais tout juste un an et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée orpheline. Quelques mois après, j'ai été adoptée par la meilleure des familles au monde à mes yeux. J'ai gagné un père aimant qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui me fait me sentir comme une princesse, une mère douce, aimante et attentionnée qui ne m'a jamais fait ressentir seule fois que je n'étais pas sa fille biologique. Le meilleur dans l'histoire est que j'ai aussi gagné un grand frère que vous connaissez tous... Magnus, Mag's pour les intimes ;). Mon frère est toute ma vie, notre relation fusionnelle a toujours été un pilier pour m'aider à avancer dans la vie. Je lui dois beaucoup (notamment de nombreuses heures de sommeil quand il restait éveillé toute la nuit pour chasser mes mauvais rêves. Pardon grand frère). Je sais que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée et qu'il y a des difficultés qui se dressent souvent sur notre chemin et ce, parfois dès la naissance mais vous devez continuer à y croire et à avancer avec les gens qui vous aiment et qui vous veulent du bien, quelqu'ils soient. Ce sont eux vos béquilles quand vous flanchissez, ce sont eux la voix de la raison quand de mauvaises pensées vous assaillent. Les liens du sang ne signifient pas tout alors à tous les orphelins qui ont eu la chance de trouver un foyer et à tous ceux qui attendent encore d'en trouver un, soyez fière car nous sommes autant légitimes que les autres. NOUS AUSSI ON COMPTE! #moiaussijecompte_

_Témoignage d'Isabelle Lightwood – Community Manager des N.N.N _

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Izzy Lightwood, j'ai 16 ans et je suis la deuxième Community Manager du groupe ! Comme l'a si bien dit Clary, c'est vraiment votre soutien qui nous permet de réaliser tout ça. Les manifestations à venir nous tiennent extrêmement à cœur. Au fil des témoignages nous espérons pouvoir toucher le maximum de jeunes afin qu'ils décident d'agir eux aussi et d'œuvrer pour leur épanouissement et l'épanouissement de chacun d'entre nous. Il n'y a pas de petites actions, chaque jeune sensibilisé est une victoire et une chance de le voir atteindre l'âge adulte dans un corps et un esprit sain. On pourrait croire que jeunes et engagés ne vont pas ensemble mais c'est faux. Nous aussi on peut nous montrer responsables, nous aussi on peut avoir des valeurs et se battre pour les défendre. Il n'y pas si longtemps ma famille et le groupe ont traversé l'enfer, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le témoignage de mon frère Alec mais sachez que quand on est uni, ce qui arrive aux uns, arrive aux autres et c'est ainsi qu'il faut penser car c'est ainsi que nous vaincrons. Nous devons tous nous sentir concernés par la souffrance des autres car personne n'est à l'abri. Un fléau frappe et c'est tout, il anéanti tout sur son passage. Mobilisons-nous en masse et entraidons-nous car chaque être humain est important, tu es important #moiaussijecompte._

Jeudi

_Témoignage de Magnus Bane – Guitariste, pianiste et membre fondateur des N.N.N_

_Chers Fans, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je poste ce témoignage aujourd'hui. Vous avez l'habitude de me voir me livrer à vous sur scène, caché dernière ma guitare et mon piano mais dans cette vidéo c'est à nu que je m'adresse à vous. Si nous avons décidez de partager avec vous certains aspects moins "glorieux" de nos vies personnelles, ce n'est pas pour vous émouvoir. L'objectif est de faire bouger les choses. De faire changer les comportements, de mobiliser toutes les communautés et œuvrer dans la même direction. Ce qu'on désir, c'est que chaque être humain se sente libre et en sécurité dans le pays où il vit et ce peu importe sa couleur de peau, ses croyances, ses préférences sexuelles ou son handicap. _

_La vie m'a sacrément mal mené ces derniers mois et je peux vous jurer que sans le soutien de mes amis, de ma famille et de l'homme de ma vie, j'aurais touché le fond sans chance de remonter à la surface. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, je sais ce que ça fait que de se sentir désarmer, d'avoir peur pour sa vie et celle de ses proches. De devoir lutter pour survivre alors que tout espoir semble perdu, d'être en vie mais de se sentir mort à l'intérieur, d'être victime de chantage, de menaces, de souffrir à s'en rendre malade, de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Parfois, on se retrouve coincé dans une spirale infernale qui peu à peu nous prend toute notre force vitale jusqu'à ce qui n'en reste plus rien et nous finissons par baisser les bras et nous laisser engloutir. Dans ces moments, si vous voulez vous en sortir, il vous faut absolument trouver de l'aide. Si votre famille ne vous comprend pas, chercher de l'aide prêt de vos amis, si ça ne suffit pas tournez-vous vers des associations. Elles sont si nombreuses, vous n'imaginez même pas. Ne vous isolez pas car croyez-moi, peu importe ce que vous vivez, vous n'êtes pas seul, dites-vous bien que vous n'êtes jamais seul. Il y aura toujours des obstacles à affronter et des défis à relever mais la clé est de trouver votre pilier, votre arche de Noé, votre bouée de sauvetage pour que vous ayez la force de continuer à lutter...de continuer à vous battre...sans relâche. Dans quelques mois je vais devoir relever le plus grand défi de toute ma vie : devenir père. Quand j'y pense j'en ai le tournis mais je sais que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas échouer car j'ai tout le soutien nécessaire que je puisse rêver d'avoir, je suis entouré et je suis aimé. _

_Je m'appelle Magnus Bane, je suis bisexuel, j'ai 18 ans, et pour rien au monde je ne changerai ce que je suis car c'est mon identité #moiaussijecompte._

_Vendredi _

_Témoignage d' Alexander Lightwood – Guitariste et membre fondateur des N.N.N_

_Chers fans, vous êtes incroyables. Le nombre de vus, de likes et de commentaires sous chaque témoignage fait chaud au cœur. L'hashtag #moiaussijecompte est en train de devenir viral et ce en seulement quatre jours. À partir de la semaine prochaine, on choisira un témoignage par jour parmi les nombreux que vous avez posté et on le publiera sur la page du groupe. Merci de votre engagement car il y a qu'ensemble qu'on réussira à faire changer les mentalités et les comportements. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de vous livrer une partie de ma vie. Je me suis fait violemment agressé il y a quelque mois, et bien qu'aujourd'hui je sois conscient que cet agression n'était pas directement lié à un acte homophobe, je dois vous avouer que la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé sur le moment était bien celle-ci. Oui je suis gay et je sais qu'on aura beau essayer de s'affirmer et de faire évoluer les mentalités sur notre sexualité, on restera toujours des cibles faciles et c'est précisément ce que je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus avoir peur, je ne veux plus être une victime et être stigmatisé à causes de mes préférences. Je suis un être humain avant toute chose et j'ai le droit comme tout le monde de tomber amoureux de la personne de mon choix. J'ai traversé l'enfer suite à mon agression. Cette pure violence gratuite qui a failli me tuer à également failli me briser mentalement et moralement. J'ai dû apprendre à me reconstruire avec l'aide de ma famille, de mes amis et avec l'aide de mon meilleur ami, qui pour mon plus grand bonheur est devenu mon petit-ami il y a tout juste deux mois. Ma force je la puise incontestablement en lui, en son amour inconditionnel, en sa confiance et en son soutien infaillible. On luttera jusqu'au bout pour notre bonheur car nous aussi on y a droit. Ne laissez personne vous faire croire le contraire et battez-vous, oui battez-vous de toutes vos forces pour accéder à ce bonheur que vous méritez et surtout soyez fière de ce que vous êtes, marchez la tête haute car vous comptez autant que les autres. _

_Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood, je suis homosexuel, j'ai 17 ans et je sais que #moiaussijecompte._

_Samedi _

_Témoignage de Jonathan Christopher Lightwood – Batiste des N.N.N._

_On a vraiment des fans qui déchirent ! On est tellement fière de vous, de tous vos témoignages et de vos messages de soutien ! Merci également à tous ceux qui se sont proposés pour faire du bénévolat cet été. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos coordonnées en PV afin qu'on les transmettre aux différentes associations. Cet élan de générosité et d'entre-aide est tout simplement magnifique et magique. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous pouvez faire la différence._

_Après tout ce qu'on vécu mes amis et mon frère Alec, je peux vous dire qu'il est difficile de ne pas péter les plombs et de ne pas en vouloir à la terre entière. J'ai expérimenté la colère quand Alec a été agressé. J'avais soif de vengeance, tout comme Mag's et tout comme chacun des membres du groupe mais sachez une chose : on ne résout pas la violence par la violence. Il faut qu'on arrête de se déchirer. On entend souvent parler de bagarre dans les lycées, de violence aux abords des écoles, de jeunes qui font des overdoses, de suicide chez les adolescents. Tout ceci me fait froid dans le dos. Quand je pense à mon petit frère Max, j'ai peur pour lui. Quel exemple montrons-nous ? Dans quel société est-il en train de grandir ? Ne mérite-il pas d'évoluer dans un monde où il se sentirait en sécurité et libre ? Je refuse de croire que non et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul alors continuons à nous mobiliser et à sensibiliser le plus de monde possible pour sauver notre jeunesse mais aussi la jeunesse à venir et toutes les futures générations. #moiaussijecompte._

_Dimanche_

_Témoignage de Ragnor Fell – Chanteur des N.N.N._

_Bonsoir à vous chers fans. Waouh je suis totalement émerveillé par le nombre de fois que les témoignages du groupe ont été partagés. Ce n'est jamais facile de raconter ce genre de vécu alors je salue également votre courage car vous êtes très nombreux à avoir posté avec l'hashtag #moiaussijecompte et ça continue. Vous êtes formidables! _

_J'ai l'honneur de clôturer cette semaine spéciale. Mon témoignage sera un peu différent de ceux de mes amis car je vais aborder un thème qui ne fait pas partie des campagnes de sensibilisation mais qui nous touche tout autant : Le divorce et ses conséquences. _

_Je suis fils unique et à l'âge de huit ans mes parents m'ont appris qu'ils allaient se séparer. Finalement ce n'est pas cette discussion qui m'a fait le plus de mal mais c'est tout ce qui s'est passé après quand ils ont commencé à se faire la guerre pour avoir ma garde. Combien de parents pensent réellement au bien-être de leur enfant à ce moment-là ? Combien de parents se soucient-ils réellement de ce que leur enfant désir ? J'avais le sentiment d'être un objet et de ne pas valoir plus que les meubles de la maison. J'étais une chose à rajouter à la liste de séparation des biens alors j'ai commencé à m'affamer. Evidemment mes parents trop occupés à se déchirer n'ont rien vu jusqu'au jour où j'ai fait un malaise en classe et que j'ai été conduit à l'hôpital. Je suis resté trois jours dans le coma. _

_Parfois nos actes de détresse sont des cris d'alarmes mais devons-nous réellement aller jusqu'à l'extrême de mettre notre vie en danger ? Aurais-je dû mourir pour attirer l'attention de mes parents ? Pour crier ma souffrance ? Non, cet extrême n'était pas nécessaire. Ils auraient compris si je leur avais simplement parlé mais je n'étais qu'un gamin sans le recul nécessaire. Ne faites pas comme moi, une vie est bien trop précieuse, vous vous devez de protéger la vôtre. Il y a suffisamment de danger qui rode ne soyez pas votre pire ennemi. La vie est pleine de surprise et de rebondissement alors même quand vous passez par une période sombre, gardez en mémoire qu'il y aura toujours des jours meilleurs. Je vais partager un secret avec vous que je n'ai même pas encore révélé au groupe. Je suis amoureux. Oui pour la toute première fois en dix-huit ans je suis amoureux, c'est incroyable hein. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre ça, de savoir ce que ça fait que de ressentir ce sentiment qui fait couler tant d'encre dans les romans. J'ai vu l'amour dans les yeux de mes amis. Au fil des années j'ai vu des couples se former au sein du groupe et j'avais hâte, tellement hâte que ça puisse m'arriver à mon tour et ça y est j'y suis. Je peux vous assurer que c'est un sentiment formidable. Le plus beau des sentiments, celui qui donne de l'espoir et qui te dit que tout est possible. J'espère que vous aussi vous aurez le privilège de vivre ça et pour ceux dont c'est déjà le cas, chérissez cette chance car aimer c'est merveilleux. #moiaussijecompte _

_**FIN DES TEMOIGNAGES**_

J'étais bouleversée par les témoignages du groupe. J'étais loin de me douter qu'ils avaient vécu autant de choses terribles. Ceux de Magnus et Alec étaient clairement liés à Camille et ils me touchaient personnellement...elle avait été d'une telle cruauté avec eux...je me sentais totalement déchirée entre les deux camps.

Ragnor m'observait attentivement.

« Ça va aller ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Lire tout ça...c'est... ».

Je n'eus pas le courage de terminer ma phrase.

« Je sais, c'est bouleversant » comprit-il.

« Oui...vous avez tous beaucoup de mérite de vous livrer comme ça, à visage découvert dans une vidéo. Je...je suis vraiment touchée par chacune de vos histoires et ...concernant Alec et Magnus... »

« Il ne t'en veulent pas tu sais, tu ne savais pas » me dit-il pour me rassurer devinant ce que j'allais dire.

« Rag', je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr Chaton... »

« C'est par rapport à ton témoignage...est-ce que parfois tu... tu ressens encore ce besoin de t'affamer.. » lui demandais-je prudemment.

Il haussa les épaules puis soupira.

« Oui...ça m'est arrivé une ou deux fois mais c'était il y a longtemps et je ne l'ai pas fait. Est-ce une chose qui t'effraie ? » me demanda-t-il soucieux.

Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir une minute avant de lui répondre.

« La seule chose qui m'effraie aujourd'hui c'est de te perdre » lui avouais-je sincèrement.

Je m'étais attachée à lui si rapidement que ça me troublait mais peu importait, je me sentais vivante à ses côtés et il me rendait heureuse.

« Je vais bien Tess, je t'assure » me rassura-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je regardai nos doigts entrelacés puis lui adressai un petit sourire rêveur.

« Alors comme ça, c'est la première fois que tu es amoureux ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à ses fans tu sais » le taquinais-je afin de rendre l'atmosphère plus léger.

Il me regarda d'un air choqué.

« J'hallucine ! Tu doutes de moi ?! » s'exclamât-il très sérieusement.

« Ce n'est pas ça...pardon...c'était juste pour te taquiner. Je suis vraiment honoré d'être ta première... » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est mon cœur qui a décidé » me répondit-il en me faisant un petit sourire timide qui fit fondre mon coeur.

Soudainement, son téléphone toujours posé entre nous sur la table, se mit à sonner. Il le prit après avoir vérifié de qui il s'agissait.

« Excuse-moi, c'est Clary, je dois décrocher » me dit-il rapidement avant de prendre l'appel.

_\- Hey Petite Rouquine ! _l'entendis-je dire.

_\- Ouais ok ça marche, ben on se retrouve dans une heure au sous-sol, à tout'. _

Il raccrocha.

« On doit y aller. Clary veut parler au groupe avant le début de la répète, c'est l'anniversaire de Simon la semaine prochaine, on va lui préparer une surprise » me dit-il en se levant et en me tendant la main.

« Tu es sûr que je peux venir ? Je ne veux pas déranger... » lui dis-je un peu gênée.

« Mon cœur, tu sais bien qu'ils t'ont adopté. Tu es ma petite-amie alors ne t'en fais pas » me convainquit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Sa petite-amie._..ce que j'adorais l'entendre dire ça! Rassurée, je l'embrassai tendrement puis main dans la main, on quitta le café.

Fin du chapitre!

La suite arrivera rapidement ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre suivant!

**Nagron** : Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent. C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de voir Camille agir ainsi, tu en sauras plus concernant son état dans le chapitre 31.

**Shaniice** : Waouh merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée et rassurée quant au contenu du chapitre 29. En effet écrire tout ça n'a pas été facile mentalement et même physiquement, je me suis sentie totalement épuisée quand j'ai terminé de le rédiger mais il était important de le faire. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus joyeux et je pense qu'il nous fera tous du bien.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 30

**PDV Magnus**

« Rag' nous attend dans un heure. Ça nous laisse exactement trente minutes pour discuter de l'anniversaire de Simon avant son arrivée pour la répétition, il faudra être au taquet ET productif ! J'espère que le groupe me donnera des idées intéressantes, je voudrais tellement que tout soit parfait ! »

« Biscuit assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis ».

Depuis ce matin, ma charmante petite sœur était une vraie pile électrique. Elle avait écumé je ne sais combien de sites internet à la recherche d'une idée pour l'anniversaire de Simon prévu samedi prochain.

« Ça me stress, on aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt ! » râla-t-elle en s'affalant de tout son long sur mon lit. Elle plongea sa tête rousse sous mes oreillers.

« Petite sœur, on a tous été débordé entre les révisions, les cours, l'organisation des campagnes, l'enregistrement des témoignages. Tu es trop exigeante avec toi-même. Nous avons toute une semaine pour organiser la fête de Simon, tout ira bien » tentais-je de la rassurer.

Elle soupira longuement, loin d'être convaincue.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit. J'en profitai au passage pour virer deux ou trois coussins de son visage d'ange.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Pourquoi tout ce stress ? »

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Je m'en veux tellement Mag's ! »

Ah... je ne m'attendais pas à cette confession. J'étais un peu largué pour le coup.

« Et de quoi t'en veux-tu exactement ? » lui demandais-je.

Je cherchais à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

« Simon est mon meilleur ami et depuis que j'ai démarré ma relation avec Jace, on ne se voit plus. Je suis totalement fautive dans cette histoire car je passe tout mon temps libre avec mon petit-ami ! Quand Simon a commencé à fréquenter Izzy, il trouvait toujours du temps pour moi et même que parfois, ils m'incluaient dans leur sortie. Je me sens si égoïste, tu n'imagines même pas...j'espère me racheter en lui organisant un anniversaire mémorable. J'en ai besoin » me confessa-t-elle totalement bouleversée.

« Simon t'a t-il fait un quelconque reproche ? » lui demandais-je dubitatif.

Ce n'était pas son style de faire ce genre de chose et encore moins à Clary, il l'adorait mais j'étais confus. Toute cette histoire avait vraiment l'air de l'affecter.

« Non... bien sûr que non. Tu le connais...mais je suis convaincue qu'il n'en pense pas moins pour autant » dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête de nouveau et plus profondément dans les oreillers.

« Bon ça suffit. Premièrement arrête avec ces oreillers autrement tu vas finir par t'étouffer » lui ordonnai-je gentiment.

Pantoise, elle releva la tête puis me regarda avec de petits yeux fautifs.

« Bien. De deux tu n'es pas égoïste Mon Cœur. Jace est ton premier petit-ami, tu es amoureuse de lui, il est normal que tu veuilles passer tout ton temps libre avec lui. Maintenant ce qu'il faut c'est trouver l'équilibre afin de pouvoir consacrer également du temps à Simon. Vous pourriez aussi vous faire des sorties à quatre.. » lui suggérai-je.

« Oui...c'est une bonne idée ça puis je pourrais inviter Simon à passer la nuit à la maison de temps en temps...comme avant. Ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas fait ça » dit-elle nostalgique.

« Il te manque vraiment n'est-ce-pas » remarquai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Oui. Je suis heureuse avec Jace mais mon meilleur ami me manque. Toi au moins tu n'as pas ce genre d'inquiétude à avoir puisque tu sors avec le tiens » me dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

« Dans ce cas, il fallait choisir Simon ! » la taquinai-je.

« Ah ah très drôle ! À propos, sais-tu si ça a été pour Alec ? C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu l'accompagner. »

« Oui c'est vrai mais Jem' n'avait pas d'autres créneaux dans l'immédiat et j'étais vraiment trop impatient de terminer ce tatouage. On avait été ambitieux de penser que trois jours suffiraient. Par contre j'avais tout prévu, on s'est fait un FaceTime avec Jace, du coup c'était comme si j'y étais. Même Jem' a pu assister en live à l'enlèvement du plâtre d'Alec » lui expliquai-je mort de rire.

« C'est super ! Il doit être aux anges !»

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Il m'a envoyé un SMS, j'ai compté, il y avait au total quinze points d'exclamation pour exactement sept mots. »

Clary éclata de rire.

« Trop fort ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle semblait plus détendue maintenant et j'en étais très heureux. Je détestais la voir sans cet éclat brillant dans le regard, sans sa joie de vivre.

Je me relevai du lit en grimaçant un peu de douleur.

« Je refais mes bandages puis on y va d'accord ? Je pense qu'ils doivent déjà être prêts ».

« D'accord. Tu sais que la partie qui s'étend jusqu'à ton cou fera spéculer le groupe de ouf ! » s'exclama ma petite sœur en éclatant de rire de nouveau.

« Oui, totalement ! Je sens que ça va être drôle d'entendre les suppositions des uns et des autres » dis-je en m'attelant à la tâche.

Le plus chiant avec les tatouages s'étaient les soins mais c'était également l'étape la plus importante pour une bonne cicatrisation et compte tenu du fait que le mien recouvrait désormais une partie plutôt conséquente de mon anatomie, j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas être négligeant.

Dix minutes plus tard nous nous garions dans l'allée des Lightwood. Jace et Alec nous attendaient déjà sous le Porsche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mater de manière très subjective mon petit ami tout au long de son ascension jusqu'à la Camaro. Il portait un de ces fameux jean skinny déchiré au genou qui lui allait si bien. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ça m'avait manqué de le voir dans ses pantalons moulants qui étaient un véritable appel à la luxure...il était trop sexy. Alec, sourire éclatant aux lèvres se glissa gracieusement sur le siège passager avant. Je continuai de le déshabiller du regard. Tee-shirt blanc, veste en cuir noir, baskets blanches Kaporal aux pieds, ray-ban aux yeux, ouais il n'y avait pas à dire mon homme était à tomber. Il est vrai que je le trouvais toujours beau mais aujourd'hui il dégageait quelque chose de différent. Un mélange d'assurance, de charisme et de sex-appeal...

« Mon Amour... tu es trop séduisant » lui soufflai-je en le dévorant toujours des yeux.

Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

« J'espère bien Bébé, c'était le but et à ta façon de me regarder, je dirais que j'ai accompli ma mission » répondit-il avec fierté.

« Oui, mission hautement accomplie... » lui répondis-je à mon tour tout en essayant de contrôler mes pensées grivoises.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa chastement à la commissure des lèvres.

« Merci Mon Amour. C'est fou, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pu mettre de jean à cause de mon plâtre que j'ai bien cru que je ne rentrerai pas dedans. Je les ai toujours porté aussi serré ? » me demanda-t-il sincèrement en regardant l'objet de son questionnement d'un oeil circonspect.

Je lui fis un large sourire.

« Oh que oui Mon Ange... je peux t'assurer que oui » lui confirmai-je tout en faisant glisser mon index le long de sa cuisse.

« Euh on est là nous ! »

La voix de Clary me ramena brusquement sur terre. Je les avais complètement oublié.

Jace éclata de rire.

« Faudra bientôt penser à vous prendre une chambre tous les deux! Je sens un peu trop de tension sexuelle entre vous ! » nous nargua-t-il toujours plié de rire.

« Oh mais ne t'en fait pas pour ça...j'y pense très sérieusement » lui répondis-je en lui jetant un regard sans équivoque dans le rétroviseur.

Surpris par ma réponse, il s'arrêta brusquement de rigoler. Sa tête dépitée me procura une petite satisfaction. Jace et moi on adorait se lancer des piques mais avoir le dernier mot c'était mon truc.

Alec fronça légèrement les sourcils. J'étais sûr qu'il se demandait si j'étais sérieux ou si j'avais dit ça uniquement pour taquiner son frère. Etant assis à ma droite, il n'avait pas encore vu le tatouage qui dépassait fièrement du col de ma veste, j'étais impatient de découvrir sa réaction.

Sur le trajet on avait commencé à émettre des idées pour la surprise de Simon. Pour le moment, on avait retenu la fête privée au Pandémonium et le concert de son groupe préféré : Coldplay. Par un heureux hasard, ils devaient se produire au centre-ville le lendemain de son anniversaire, c'est sûr qu'il adorerait y aller. Si on choisissait cette option, il allait falloir se dépêcher pour les places, on était déjà très juste niveau temps.

Arrivés chez Ragnor, on se rendit directement au sous-sol. Lui, Cat' et Tessa étaient en pleine partie de billard. Ils y mirent fin en nous voyant arriver.

« Alec ! Plus de béquilles ça y est ! Trop bien! » s'exclama Ragnor fou de joie.

« Ouais, c'est trop l'extase mon pote tu ne peux pas savoir ! » répondit-il heureux tout en se laissant tomber sur l'un des poufs.

On salua Cat' et Tessa. Depuis que Rag' nous avait annoncé qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, on la fréquentait beaucoup plus ce qui était normal sauf qu'à chaque fois que je la voyais je repensais irrémédiablement à Camille. Bien sûr, quand je me rendais chez Valentin pour remplir ma part du contrat, je la côtoyais mais c'était justement ça le problème, je l'associais à cette partie de ma vie. Partie que je me pressais d'enfermer dans un placard dès que je les quittais, elle, Camille et Rafael.

Alec m'avait avoué que sa présence ne lui était pas si évidente également à gérer mais on faisait de notre mieux pour faire abstraction de tout ça. Premièrement pour Rag', il était amoureux et il semblait vraiment heureux à ses côtés et deuxièmement par nécessité d'être juste. Tessa était innocente, elle n'avait jamais voulu nous faire de mal.

« Bon les gars, on s'y met ! » nous pressa ma petite-sœur qui n'avait pas perdu de vu la raison principale de cette réunion secrète.

« Mag's ? Mais attend voir...tu t'es fait un nouveau tatouage ?! » s'exclama brusquement Jace si fort qu'il me fit presque sursauter.

J'avais oublié qu'il se tenait juste à mes côtés et d'ailleurs, l'espace d'un instant, j'avais également oublié qu'une partie de mon tatouage était visible.

Alec pivota et suivit des yeux le regard de son frère. Il vit enfin l'envolée d'oiseaux qui s'étendait sur le côté gauche de mon cou. Il se leva puis me rejoignit en moins de deux. Tout le monde l'imita sauf Clary qui l'avait déjà vu et entièrement en plus.

« Trop canon ! » s'écria Rag' « J'adore ! Ça descend jusqu'où ? Tu nous montres ? » me demanda-t-il tout excité.

« Inutile d'essayer Rag'... » me devança Alec qui avait toujours son regard rivé sur mon cou...« ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de le convaincre de me le montrer mais visiblement l'attente en valait la chandelle car je dois dire que le peu que j'aperçois me plait déjà beaucoup et qu'il me tarde d'en découvrir plus... ».

Alors là, il était totalement en train de m'allumer où je ne m'y connaissais pas ! Je lui fis un large sourire.

« Bon ! On parlera du tatouage de mon frère mais après ! En priorité, il faut qu'on trouve une idée pour l'anniversaire de Simon! Izzy m'a envoyé un message et ils sont déjà en route ! Elle m'a aussi faite une proposition que je trouve extra mais on va trop galérer je pense, raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais même pas envisagée » dit Clary en débitant tout ça en un temps record.

« Quelle est cette proposition Mon Cœur ? » lui demanda Jace curieux.

« Emprunter le chalet des parents pour le week-end... »

Elle me lança un regard suppliant.

_Oh oh_...je connaissais trop bien ce que ce regard signifiait.

« Non. Oublie Biscuit » lui dis-je immédiatement.

« S'il te plait grand-frère ! Ce serait parfait un week-end tous ensemble à la montage ! Simon adore y aller en plus ! ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à les convaincre ! »

« Les parents n'accepteront jamais ! Déjà on a les examens dans un mois ensuite neuf adolescents seuls dans un chalet tout un week-end ? Avec uniquement trois majeurs et demi...c'est mort, ils vont criser Biscuit, surtout Maman. »

« Quatre majeurs, Simon aura dix-huit ans! » insista-t-elle.

Je savais que ça lui tenait à cœur mais je le sentais mal. Nos parents étaient certes très cool mais il ne fallait pas abuser.

Elle continuait de me regarder en me faisant des yeux de biches suppliants. J'étais vraiment en train de prendre sur moi pour de ne pas craquer. Ma sœur était l'un de mes points faibles et elle le savait.

« Tu pourrais tenter le coup mon pote... ce serait énorme qu'on fasse ça avant les examens, ça nous permettrait de décompresser puis Cat' et moi avons l'audition bientôt... » me dit Rag' en ajoutant une couche à ma culpabilité.

_Super, _pensais-je.

« S'il te plait...dit oui... » m'implora une nouvelle fois Clary les mains jointes.

Elle mettait vraiment le paquet là ! Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Alec me regardait avec des yeux brillants de malice. De toute évidence la situation l'amusait. J'avouais que l'idée d'un week-end loin de tout avec lui et les autres était très tentant...surtout avec lui en fait...

« Bon d'accord ! » abdiquai-je « je vais demander aux parents MAIS tu m'aides Biscuit ! Hors de question que tu me laisses me débrouiller seul ! » l'avertis-je.

Elle explosa de joie puis se précipita vers moi dans l'optique de me sauter dans les bras. Par chance, elle se rappela à temps de mon tatouage et s'arrêta aussitôt.

La partie inférieure n'était plus douloureuse vu qu'on l'avait commencé il y a déjà trois semaines mais pour le reste était encore à vif. Elle trouva tout de même le moyen de me faire un câlin en s'appuyant sur mon flan droit.

« Je t'aime grand-frère, merci merci merci ! ».

« Je t'aime aussi mais ne me remercie pas encore, ils ne vont pas être faciles à convaincre ».

« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ! » me répondit-elle confiante.

_Ben voyons,_ pensais-je.

« Elle a raison » surenchérit Alec en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je secouai la tête, dépité. Je n'avais aucun soutien...même pas de mon petit-ami adoré !

« En tout cas, moi j'espère qu'ils accepteront, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! » s'extasia Cat' toute excitée « le chalet de vos parents est trop cool ! »

Mis à part Tessa, ils le connaissaient tous. On s'y était déjà rendu de nombreuses fois tous ensemble mais toujours sous la responsabilité de mes parents.

« Grave ! En plus à chaque fois qu'on y va on passe des moments incroyables ! » ajouta Jace en me lançant un regard en biais.

« Bon ça va ! Inutile de continuer à me passer de la pommade, j'ai déjà dit que je demanderais aux parents ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant mon air désabusé.

Rag' et Jace décidèrent de commencer à faire les branchements pour la répétition. On avait du pain sur la planche avec toutes nos prestations à venir. Clary, Cat' et Tessa discutaient déjà de l'organisation du week-end au chalet, surtout les deux premières en fait. Tessa, elle, était toujours un peu en retrait, comme si elle avait peur de déranger.

_Clary sera trop déçue si les parents n'acceptent pas,_ pensais-je inquiet tout en continuant de l'observer du coin de l'oeil.

Alec me vola un baiser puis m'enlaça précautionneusement par derrière.

« Bébé, tu ne peux rien refuser à ta sœur tu le sais ça, alors pourquoi lutter ? » me taquina-t-il.

Je me retournai dans ses bras puis lui volai un autre baiser.

« Il n'y a pas qu'à ma sœur que je ne puisse rien refuser. Vous ne réalisez pas à quel point vous me frustrez tous les deux » lui dis-je avant d'enchainer « tu m'as manqué ce matin. »

« Toi aussi. J'aurais voulu que tu m'accompagnes mais je sais également que tu n'avais pas d'autre solution. Victor m'a demandé si tout allait bien entre nous quand il m'a vu arriver avec Jace, il avait l'air inquiet » m'annonça-t-il en rigolant.

Il est vrai que le Docteur Aldertree s'était beaucoup attaché à nous et c'était réciproque. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul. De nombreux membres du personnel soignant adoraient le couple que l'on formait avec Alec, c'est ma mère qui me l'avait appris il y a quelque temps.

« On est devenu indissociable aux yeux des autres Mon Amour » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Est-ce que ça t'inquiète ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas du tout, bien au contraire, j'adore être associé à toi. Tu es l'Amour de ma vie et j'en suis très fière » lui dis-je en lui volant un énième baiser.

« Moi aussi j'en suis fière. Je t'aime tellement Bébé » me dit-il les yeux plein d'amour.

« Surtout, vous venez nous aider quand vous voulez ! » pesta Jace du haut de la scène.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais.

« Mon Ange, ton frère est insupportable ! » lui dis-je avant de partir néanmoins donner un coup de main.

Trois heures plus tard, Clary et moi étions de retour à la maison. Nous nous étions dépêchés de rentrer afin de pouvoir mener à bien notre mission : week-end à la montage . Par chance, nos parents n'étaient pas encore partis travailler.

« Bonsoir mes chéris, ça a été la répétition ? Vous rentrez tôt » constata notre mère en nous voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

Notre père était en train de se faire un sandwich sur le plan de travail, il nous salua.

« Vous avez faim ? Je peux vous en préparer un si vous voulez » nous proposa-t-il.

« Non merci Papa, pas pour moi. On a grignoté chez Rag' » lui dis-je.

« Pour moi non plus papa, merci » dit Clary nerveusement à mes côtés.

« Sayang, les admissions en Fac seront bientôt publiées en ligne. Dès qu'on aura les résultats, il faudra se lancer dans la recherche d'un appartement ».

« Oui, il ne faudra pas trop tarder » approuva mon père « les appartements situés aux abords des université partent rapidement ».

L'organisation de ma vie universitaire était devenue leur sujet préféré depuis quelques semaines, ils ne parlaient plus que de ça quasiment. Au début ça me saoulait un peu mais en discutant avec le groupe, j'avais constaté qu'ils vivaient exactement la même chose avec leurs parents, ça m'avait un peu apaisé.

« Puis il ne faut pas oublier le bébé, une naissance ça se prépare. Sais-tu si Camille a commencé à se procurer le nécessaire ? » me demanda ma mère.

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux paniqués.

_Et Merde_...

« Euh, je ne pense pas que Camille s'en préoccupe pour le moment. Papa, Maman, pourra-t-on en reparler un peu plus tard ? Je suis conscient que c'est important et qu'il y aura beaucoup à faire mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps...vous me vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Oui, bien sûr fiston, on comprend. On en reparlera après les examens. Tu as déjà suffisamment de stress à gérer, on ne veut surtout pas t'en rajouter » me rassura mon père.

« Merci beaucoup » leur répondis-je sincèrement avant d'enchainer. « Sinon, je passe du coq à l'âne mais euh... Clary et moi avons une chose à vous demander. »

« Oh ! On vous écoute les enfants » nous dit notre père curieux.

Je lançai un regard appuyé à petite soeur pour qu'elle puisse commencer.

« Très-bien, euh... comme vous le savez c'est l'anniversaire de Simon samedi de la semaine prochaine et on voudrait lui organiser une surprise. Il va avoir 18 ans, c'est une étape importante dans la vie d'un adolescent. Vous savez, l'âge légal, le début des responsabilités, le début de la vie de jeune adulte... »

« D'accord Biscuit, je pense qu'ils ont saisi... » la pressai-je gentiment afin qu'elle puisse passer au plus important.

Nos parents nous écoutaient attentivement mais néanmoins avec un petit regard amusé...ils nous connaissaient par cœur et l'attitude de Clary était plus qu'équivoque. Ils se doutaient surement que la demande qu'on s'apprêtait à leur faire n'était pas habituelle et ne rentrait certainement pas dans le cadre des règles établies.

« On se demandait si vous accepteriez de nous prêter le chalet le temps d'un week-end » sortis-je d'un trait.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Ma mère s'installa sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine puis prit la parole.

« Selon vous quelle est la réponse ? » nous demanda-t-elle simplement.

_Bon, c'était mal barré._

« On sait que c'est beaucoup demander et que c'est bientôt la période des examens mais précisément, ce sera l'occasion pour nous de décompresser un peu tout en offrant à Simon un week-end anniversaire mémorable entre amis. Il va partir pour la Fac, tout comme les autres... il ne restera plus qu'Izzy et moi au lycée. Ce serait merveilleux qu'on puisse faire ça tous ensemble avant que les choses ne changent…s'il vous plaît dites oui ! » argumenta Clary avec passion.

« Chérie, je t'assure que je comprends tes raisons mais c'est trop risqué de laisser autant d'adolescents seuls tout un week-end et aussi loin qui plus est. Non pas parce qu'on ne vous fait pas confiance mais s'il se produisait quelque chose sur la route ou même au chalet ? Il faudra couper du bois pour la cheminée, allumer un feu, cuisiner... » lui expliqua notre mère.

« Maman, concernant le bois et la cheminée on a fait ça des centaines de fois avec Papa. Puis tu sais que je connais le chalet sur le bout des doigts ainsi que les routes à emprunter et celles à éviter pour s'y rendre. Quant aux différents repas on se débrouillera. On va bientôt tous quitter le nid, ce sera l'occasion pour nous de tester nos talents culinaires » lui dis-je en plaisantant pour la rassurer.

« On va y réfléchir » trancha soudainement notre père.

« Ah bon ? » lui répondit notre mère surprise.

« Amour, comme l'a si bien dit notre fils, il va bientôt partir à la fac sans parler du fait qu'il va devenir père. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour prendre la responsabilité de ce week-end et prendre soin de sa sœur pendant ce laps de temps. N'est-ce pas? » dit-il en s'adressant directement à moi cette fois-ci.

« Absolument ! » répondis-je sans hésitation.

Je sentais qu'une ouverture était possible.

« Ce n'est pas encore un oui les enfants. Votre père et moi allons contacter les parents de vos amis et on prendra la décision par la suite tous en semble » nous avertit notre mère.

Elle était intraitable et ne plaisantait pas avec notre sécurité ce qui était tout à fait normal et compréhensible.

« Super ça nous va Maman ! » accepta Clary avant de poursuivre. « Par contre n'oubliez pas que c'est une surprise, il faudra le signaler aux parents de Simon qu'ils ne caftent pas par mégarde »

« Oui Princesse, on a bien compris » la rassura notre père en mordant dans son sandwich.

« Vous avez prévu de sortir ce soir ? » nous demanda notre mère en changeant de sujet.

« Non on reste à la maison mais Alec, Jace, Izzy et Simon viennent plus tard passer la soirée ici » les informai-je.

« D'accord, on vous laissera de quoi vous commander à diner...à moins que tu ne souhaites cuisiner Sayang ? » me lança-t-elle sur un air de défi.

Ça sentait le test à plein nez...

« Tu sais quoi Maman, on va se débrouiller pour le diner, je m'en occupe ! » lui répondis-je sans me démonter.

« Entendu mais évite de mettre le feu à la maison Mon Amour » me dit-elle d'un ton espiègle avant d'enchainer « Je dois filer à l'hôpital. N'oubliez pas de faire votre séance de révision journalière. Je vous aime Mes Chéris » nous salua-t-elle en nous embrassant Clary et moi sur le front.

« Je t'aime toi » dit-elle à notre père en l'embrassant tendrement à son tour avant de s'en aller.

« Oh zut il est tard ! Je vais devoir y aller aussi. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude je vais plaider en votre faveur pour le chalet » nous dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

« Super Papa ! Merci ! » s'exclama Clary en allant lui faire un câlin.

« Je vais réviser avant l'arrivée des autres, à plus tard » nous dit-elle en s'éclipsant dans sa chambre.

« Papa, n'es-tu pas inquiet ? Je sais que ce chalet compte beaucoup pour toi. Que le processus d'acquisition fût long sans parler du temps que ça a pris pour le remettre en état... »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, j'ai confiance en toi fiston et ce chalet est aussi le tiens et celui de ta sœur. De plus, je pense que ça te fera du bien de partir t'aérer l'esprit avec tes amis, d'agir comme un gamin normal avant d'entrer dans le monde des adultes et endosser tes nouvelles responsabilités... » me dit-il tristement.

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de me mettre à sa place et de me demander ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de voir son unique fils se préparer à tout juste 18 ans à devenir père. J'allais passer à côtés de nombreuses choses de ma vie d'étudiant, je le savais. Faire médecine n'était pas non plus la voie la plus facile. J'allais devoir mener tout ça de front et surtout ne pas craquer.

Ma grand-mère avait tout juste vingt ans quand mon père est né et je savais qu'ils étaient passés par des moments difficiles, surtout que les moyens manquaient cruellement à cette époque et qu'ils n'avaient pas le soutien de mes arrières grands-parents pour les aider. Mon père a toujours fait en sorte qu'on ne manque de rien et venir vivre dans ce grand pays était pour lui une façon de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté à Clary et à moi pour que nous réussissons à nous construire un bel avenir. Il avait tout vendu, la maison, son restaurant-bar, la voiture. Pendant des mois, il avait préparé notre départ d'arrache-pied. Ma mère qui travaillait à l'hôpital de Jakarta à l'époque avait demandé sa mutation. Ce fut long mais quand elle avait fini par l'obtenir, ce fut un soulagement et le début d'une nouvelle vie pour les Bane.

« Papa...tu sais que tout ce qui m'arrive actuellement n'est pas de ta faute n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as donné une éducation en or et de l'amour à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Tu m'as donné l'opportunité d'être moi sans me brimer, me juger ou me faire me sentir comme quelqu'un de déséquilibré. Maman et toi, êtes les parents que rêveraient d'avoir tous les gamins et avec vous comme modèle, je sais que je pars avec les bonnes bases pour pouvoir éduquer mon futur enfant correctement et lui donner tout l'amour et le soutien dont il aura besoin. Clary et moi sommes conscients de tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour qu'on ait la vie que l'on mène aujourd'hui et je peux t'assurer que ces sacrifices n'ont pas été vains. Je suis heureux Papa, j'ai un corps sain dans un esprit équilibré et ce grâce à vous. Clary va bien elle aussi, elle est épanouie et notre famille est toujours aussi unie et soudée comme elle l'a toujours été. En ce qui me concerne, vous avez largement fait votre part et même si je sais que j'aurais toujours besoin de vous, c'est à moi maintenant de prendre mon avenir en main. »

Mon père ému aux larmes, me serra fort dans ses bras...très fort. Je grimaçai silencieusement de douleur.

Quand il me relâcha et qu'il vit ma tête, il comprit.

« Oup's pardon fiston j'avais oublié...ça va ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait mal. »

« Non, non... » mentis-je en essayant de contrôler la douleur qui irradiait désormais dans tout mon corps.

« Tu devrais le laisser à l'air libre, ça aide à cicatriser plus rapidement » me conseilla-t-il.

Il est vrai que mon père s'y connaissait. Sa jambe gauche était recouverte entièrement de tatouages Maori, tout comme une bonne partie de son torse.

« Merci du conseil Papa, je vais faire ça, de plus que refaire les pansements tous les jours commencent à m'épuiser » dis-je en soupirant.

Il rigola.

« Ah bon ? Es-tu sur de vouloir devenir médecin ? » me taquina-t-il.

Je balayai sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

« Je vise la chirurgie en fait »

Il rigola de plus bel.

_Oui bon...il faudra quand même passer par les bases, je sais._

« Tu y arriveras mon fils. Tu as l'intelligence de ta mère et la passion de ton père » m'encouragea-t-il sincèrement.

« Merci Papa » dis-je touché par ses mots.

« De rien fiston, je le pense de tout mon coeur. Bien c'est l'heure, il faut vraiment que je parte au Pandémonium. Es-tu certain de vouloir cuisiner ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il perplexe.

Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre sa remarque. Certes je ne cuisinais jamais mais bon, il fallait bien une première fois à tout.

« Oui, je vais me débrouiller ne t'en fait pas. »

« Entendu, ne les intoxique pas ! » me dit-il mort de rire « Surtout ma fille...» ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Là, j'étais vexé...

« Merci de votre confiance à Maman et à toi! » boudais-je.

« On plaisante fiston! Tu t'en sortiras très bien » dit-il en essayant de se rattraper.

Sur ce, il prit ses affaires et se dépêcha de partir travailler.

Resté seul dans la cuisine, je me mis en quête de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir cuisiner. Quelque chose de simple...de facile...qui demanderait un minimum de préparation. Ben oui, pour une première, je n'allais tout de même pas me lancer dans l'élaboration d'une pièce montée! J'allais jouer la carte de la prudence.

Je trouvais de quoi préparer une salade et une tarte. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué à faire, ma mère en cuisinait tout le temps. Je pris mon téléphone et me mis à la recherche d'une recette de tarte...j'en trouvais des centaines. _Waouh, c'est fou ce qu'il y avait comme variantes_ ! J'optai pour celle au thon et à la tomate. Dans niveau de difficultés il y avait d'écrit : facile. Bingo !

Motivé, je me lavai les mains, posai tous les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin sur le plan de travail puis enfilai un tablier appartenant à ma mère évidemment.

_Si seulement Alexander pouvait me voir dans cet accoutrement !_ pensais-je en rigolant seul comme un idiot.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je pris un selfie.

_De Magnus : « Alors Mon Amour, comment me trouves-tu ? » é_crivis-je en légende de la photo avant de la lui envoyer.

Il me répondit dans la minute.

_D'Alec : « J'ai un peu de mal à juger d'où je suis. Je te suggère de me renvoyer un selfie mais en conservant uniquement le tablier cette fois...ça m'aidera certainement :-D »_

J'éclatai de rire en lisant son message, il en ratait jamais une.

_De Magnus : « Petit effronté :P. Je cuisine pour vous ce soir...petit défi de ma mère, je te raconterai ;) »_

_D'Alec : « C'est une grande première ! J'espère que tu t'en sortiras vivant lol 3 »_

_De Magnus : « Franchement Bébé, je ne peux pas faire pire que ta sœur ! »_

_D'Alec : « Oh mon Dieu ! Pitié, je ne veux pas revivre ce souvenir ! C'était le pire petit-déjeuner de toute ma vie ! J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des jours ! »_

J'explosai de rire en me remémorant le petit-déjeuner surprise qu'avait organisé Izzy à Alec pour son anniversaire l'an dernier. Tout ceci partait d'une bonne intention mais je devais avouer que j'avais encore du mal à avaler un omelette sans avoir de haut le cœur.

_De Magnus : « Ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire. On se voit tout à l'heure, je t'embrasse, je t'aime. »_

_D'Alec : « À toute Bébé, love u. »_

Petit sourire niais sur le visage, je redéposai mon téléphone. Un échange de SMS et j'étais déjà complètement dans la lune. Alec me comblait de bonheur, j'étais complètement fou de lui, de son esprit, de son sourire, de son humour, de son corps...

_Ok Mag's on se reconcentre !_ m'assenais-je.

Je me mis à dévisager tous les ingrédients posés sur le plan de travail...j'avais l'impression qu'ils me narguaient.

_Pourvu que je ne foire pas la recette,_ pensais-je de nouveau.

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis me mis aux fourneaux.

Fin du chapitre !

La suite arrivera rapidement ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous! Waouh presque 600 mots, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

**Sylvie Oversteyns** : Coucou! Merci pour ta reviews, pas d'info sur le fameux week-end dans ce chapitre mais patience ;)

**Nagron** : Coucou toi! Comme tu le liras dans ce chapitre Camille à d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Oui trop bien qu'Alec ait enfin pu retirer son plâtre, tu verras qu'il saura très vite quoi faire sa nouvelle "liberté" lol

**ATTENTION : Scène explicite en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre soutien continu!

Chapitre 31

**PDV Rafael**

Nous étions samedi soir et bien loin d'être comme la plupart des jeunes de mon âge en train de faire la fête et de m'amuser avec des potes, j'écumais depuis deux bonnes heures les sites internet à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient m'éclairer sur ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Camille.

Assis sur le lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, je la contemplais qui dormait paisiblement à mes côtés. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, elle me faisait littéralement craquer. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous récemment. Elle rougissait à mes contacts, parfois je la surprenais à me regarder de ses grands yeux magnifiques, je semblais l'intimider mais Tessa avait raison, une chose clochait, Camille régressait. Avant qu'elle ne s'en dorme j'avais dû insister et lui faire des promesses absurdes pour qu'elle puisse aller prendre sa douche et se laver les dents...non mais sérieux, on était plus des gamins quand même ! J'étais largué car l'effet des calmants avait nettement diminué, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle redevienne un peu plus difficile à gérer, qu'elle recommence ses crises de nerfs ou qu'elle recommence à psychoter sur Alec et Magnus, qu'elle doute même de leur rupture mais non...rien de ça. J'avoue que j'étais inquiet...tant que c'était moi qui métrisait ses réactions ça allait mais là, la situation m'échappait.

Je soupirai de frustration et repris mes recherches. Je tombai sur un article traitant de régression psychologique et psychanalyse, visiblement il en existait plusieurs sortes, la régression formelle, la régression topique et la régression temporelle. C'est cette dernière qui semblait correspondre aux comportements de Camille car elle était liée au retour des désirs infantiles. Il était écrit que c'était un mécanisme de défense face à des traumatises ou des difficultés qu'aurait pu rencontrer le patient. D'accord, il était vrai qu'entre son overdose, sa rupture avec Magnus, son accident de voiture et sa grossesse, sa vie avait été un sacré merdier ces derniers mois...mais pourquoi se réfugier dans son enfance ? Déjà à cette époque son père était toujours aussi absent puis c'est quand même à cette période qu'elle a perdu sa mère...on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une période heureuse. Enfin...je n'étais pas psy, ce n'était pas à moi d'analyser les méandres de son esprit mais quelqu'un allait bien devoir le faire. Je n'allais pas avoir le choix... je devais faire appel à un professionnel et en informer Valentin et Magnus. J'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un état passager car Camille devait se préparer à devenir mère et surement pas réapprendre à se comporter en adulte même si _adulte_ n'était pas vraiment le bon terme...elle n'avait que 18 ans après-tout.

**PDV Alec**

Tranquillement installé dans mon lit, je contemplais la photo que Mag's venait de envoyer...même dans son tablier fleurie je le trouvais trop canon. Ça me faisait du bien d'avoir réintégré ma chambre ! Mon lit king size m'avait manqué, les posters de mes groupes et chanteurs favoris aussi et surtout ma salle de bain à moi ! La chambre de Max n'en possédait pas une individuelle. En parlant du loup, mon petit frère fit irruption dans mon havre de paix.

« Alors heureux de t'être réinstallé ici ? » me demandât-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

« Je suis au comble du bonheur » lui répondis-je avec un large sourire.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé la mienne également même si c'était cool d'avoir ma propre salle de bain, ma vue est bien plus sympa que la tienne » me dit-il avec fierté.

Je rigolai. Il était toujours là à comparer et à compter les points ce petit monstre.

« Alors, pas d'entrainement ce soir ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non mais j'ai des exercices à faire...Andrew a donné à Papa toute une liste ! On va à la salle de sport tout à l'heure » dit-il en soupirant très lourdement.

Andrew BLACKTHORN était l'entraineur et le préparateur physique de Max. Il était vraiment l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine et bien que mon petit-frère soit un surdoué de la raquette, il détestait la préparation physique, les exercices, les étirements...lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était frapper la balle.

« Tu sais qu'au tennis le physique c'est au moins 70% et la technique 30 % » lui rappelai-je.

« Ouais ! Je sais bien que c'est important, les matchs sont parfois extrêmement longs et dans ces moments je suis reconnaissant envers Andrew pour toute sa préparation physique mais ce n'est quand même pas ce que je préfère » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oh à propos ! » enchaina-t-il « on a mis les affiches au club pour le tournoi spécial sensibilisation sur la consommation de drogue, j'ai vu qu'il y avait également une publication sur notre site internet. Madzie et moi nous sommes déjà inscrits ! » m'annonça-t-il tout excité.

« C'est génial Max. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un vrai tournoi n'est-ce pas ? L'important ce ne sera pas de remporter les matchs mais de participer. Il n'y aura pas que des jeunes classés comme toi, il y aura aussi des débutants et des niveaux intermédiaires puis on a invité des intervenants qui viendront vous parler des effets néfastes de la drogue et des répercussions que ça peut avoir sur les sportifs, ce sera un moment d'échange. »

« Oui, j'ai bien compris l'idée et je trouve ça super que vous ayez organisé ça puis le thème de la drogue est important car on peut facilement se laisser entrainer dans ce travers. Au début on le fait une fois juste pour essayer, puis deux, puis trois, après on en devient dépendant sans qu'on ne le réalise et c'est trop tard. C'est Andrew qui m'a expliqué ça, visiblement il a déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation. »

« Oui, il a raison. Ça se passe exactement comme il t'a dit et ça peut très mal se finir pour les consommateurs ».

« Oui. Habituellement, je suis soit trop jeune pour participer à vos différentes manifestations ou soit en voyage pour mes matchs mais là je vais pouvoir œuvrer à vos côtés et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis impatient ! » me dit-il avec un large sourire.

« Oui, ça va être génial de t'avoir avec nous petit-frère » lui confirmai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Jace, Izzy et Simon se matérialisèrent sur le pas de la porte.

« On y va Alec, tu es prêt ? »

« Oui » dis-je en me levant et en attrapant mon sac à dos.

« Non mais tu es sérieux ? Tu vas réviser chez Mag's ? » me demanda Jace perplexe.

Je le regardai comme si ce n'était suffisamment évident.

« Ben oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui. On pourrait tester mutuellement nos connaissances ça pourrait être cool. On mêlera l'utile à l'agréable ».

Mon grand-frère grimaça, Izzy haussa les épaules, indifférente puisqu'elle ne passait que le Bac de français cette année tout comme Clary, Simon leva les deux pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il approuvait l'idée.

« Papa t'attend en bas Max, n'oublie pas ton sac de sport, tu l'as laissé dans ma chambre » le prévint Izzy.

« Ah oui c'est vrai...bon ben à plus les gars » nous dit-il trainant des pieds et bougonnant au passage sur le fait qu'il aurait préféré faire autre chose de son samedi soir.

Deux alternatives étaient possibles. Soit il se remotivait une fois à la salle de sport et tout se passerait bien, soit mon père allait manquer de patience et finir par le sermonner pour son attitude. Je parierai sur la deuxième, Max savait être entêté quand il le voulait.

À peine arrivé chez Magnus et Clary, on investit le salon pour notre soirée détente-révision. Jace disait qu'il était inconcevable de placer ces deux mots à la suite l'un de l'autre. Moi je pensais l'inverse. Il était tout à fait possible de s'amuser tout en continuant à se cultiver.

Assis par terre, entre les jambes de mon merveilleux petit-ami, son menton posé sur le haut de ma tête, je triais mes fiches afin de n'utiliser que celles des matières que l'on avait en commun, c'est-à-dire philosophie, histoire-géographie et les langues vivantes. C'étaient des fiches toutes faites sorties d'internet, on avait tous les mêmes.

« Izzy et moi, on pose les questions ! » nous proposa une Clary tout sourire.

« D'accord, on fait des équipes ? » demanda Simon.

« Hmm, peut-être serait-il plus efficace de le faire individuellement, après-tout on sera seul devant notre copie d'examen, qu'en dites-vous ? » suggéra Mag's.

« Je suis d'accord » approuvai-je sans hésitation.

Les autres approuvèrent également.

« Cat' et Rag' ne pouvaient pas venir ce soir ? » demanda Izzy.

« Non, ils avaient prévu de répéter pour leur audition » lui expliqua Mag's.

Je tendis mes fiches à Clary.

« Ok c'est parti ! Première question » annonça-t-elle.

**_« En philosophie, la personne…_**

**_A. Se réduit à l'apparence physique_**

**_B. Est le moi physique_**

**_C. Est avant tout le moi intérieur_**

**_D. Est l'individu tel qu'il existe et qu'on le... »_**

« Réponse C ! » cria Jace avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé de lire la dernière phrase.

_Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui n'était pour partant pour réviser, il s'était vite pris au jeu,_ pensais-je.

« Oui ! Bonne réponse Mon Cœur ! » s'extasia Clary.

Je secouai la tête, dépité.

« Je suis trop fort ! » s'auto congratula-t-il.

« On n'avait pas compris que c'était une compétition ! » dit Simon contrarié.

« Ben non mais il faut répondre rapidement quand même » lui dit Clary gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas fair-play. Tu n'avais même pas terminé de lire entièrement la dernière proposition Biscuit » objecta Magnus.

« Mag's à raison » surenchéris-je.

« On a qu'à dire que c'était un coup d'essai ! » proposa Izzy.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Vous êtes juste de mauvais joueurs ! » se défendit Jace.

« Bon d'accord ! On t'accorde cette bonne réponse! Profites-en car c'est la dernière que tu obtiendras de la soirée » lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Il haussa un sourcil sarcastique et balaya mon avertissement d'un haussement d'épaules.

_Ok_...que la compétition commence.

**PDV Magnus**

La séance de révision s'était transformée en véritable compétition, les questions et les réponses avaient fusées pendant une heure et demie. La victoire avait été arrachée in extrémiste par Alec avec un score de 22 bonnes réponses suivi de très près par Simon et moi exæquo avec un score de 21 bonnes réponses et Jace 20 bonnes réponses...les scores étaient très serrés.

« Vous avez cartonné les garçons ! » nous félicita Clary.

« C'est clair ! Vous allez décrocher votre Bac haut la main ! » nous dit Izzy à son tour avant d'enchainer « je meurs de faim, on commande un truc ? »

Alec me regarda avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Inutile, mon petit-ami ici présent à cuisinier » annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Il a fait quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent Jace et Simon en cœur.

Ils étaient totalement éberlués.

« Ça va, inutile d'être à ce point surpris les gars ! » leur dis-je un tantinet vexé.

« Euh ouais mais bon c'est une première. Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de cuisiner ? » me demanda Jace franchement perplexe.

Evidemment, Simon étant présent, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que cette histoire était partie d'un défi lancé par ma mère afin de tester mes aptitudes pour notre demande de week-end au chalet. Je me contentai de donner une demie-vérité.

« Je te rappelle que dans quelques mois on sera des étudiants autonomes et responsables et qu'il faudra bien qu'on apprenne à subvenir à nos besoins, ce qui passe aussi par apprendre à se nourrir correctement, faire ses courses et cuisiner. Je n'ai pas envie d'être contraint à consommer des plats à emporter tous les soirs, de plus ça ne fera pas très sérieux pour un étudiant en médecine.

« Perso, ça ne me posera pas de problème de me faire livrer tous les soirs ! Quand on étudie le commerce on a bien le droit de pousser à la consommation ! » dit Jace mort de rire.

« Ouais, ne te plaint pas quand tu deviendras gros et obèse à cause de toute cette mal bouffe » le taquina son frère.

« Pffff avec tout le sport que je fais ça ne risque pas ! » répondit-il sûr de lui.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, tu pourrais aussi te déclencher des problèmes cardio-vasculaires, du diabète, de l'hypertension artérielle... » l'avertis-je très sérieusement.

Je vis sa tête se décomposer.

« Merci pour toutes ces informations Dr Bane... » dit-il la voix transpirante de sarcasme.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi ... » lui répondis-je sur le même ton et en lui faisant un clin d'œil en prime.

Il rigola en secouant la tête.

« Bon ! Je meurs de faim et Izzy aussi alors, à table ! » s'exclama Clary.

On mit le couvert puis on passa à table. J'étais fière d'avoir réussi à préparer une vinaigrette maison pour la salade plutôt que d'utiliser celle du supermarché – ben quoi ? il n'y a avait pas de petites victoires – tout le monde la trouva excellente! Ma tarte également eut un franc succès, seul bémol, la pâte manquait un peu de cuisson mais cela ne sembla pas les déranger. J'en réservai deux parts pour mes parents, preuve ultime que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seul. Oui bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était un début prometteur n'est-ce pas ?

Après le diner, Jace et Simon m'aidèrent à tout ranger puis à faire la vaisselle. Alec s'éclipsa je ne sais où en compagnie de Clary et d'Izzy...je me demandais ce qu'ils mijotaient tous les trois... probablement discutaient-ils de la surprise de Simon. Une fois la cuisine rangée et nettoyée on s'installa devant un film dans le salon. Alec réapparut à cet instant avec les filles sur les talons. Izzy s'emblait surexcitée et me regardait étrangement tout comme Clary qui agissait bizarrement. Cette dernière me serra précautionneusement dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement » me déclara-t-elle tout à coup la voix chargée d'émotion.

On avait l'habitude de se faire des câlins et de se dire je t'aime, donc rien de vraiment étrange mais l'émotion dans sa voix me fit un drôle d'effet. Je cherchai à accrocher le regard d'Alec en quête d'un quelconque indice sur ce qui pouvait bien se tramer mais constatai qu'il évitait soigneusement de me regarder. Là, il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Je t'aime aussi petite sœur » lui répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle partit ensuite se blottir dans les bras de Jace, Izzy en fit de même avec Simon. Alec s'apprêtait à s'installer sur le canapé quand je lui pris la main pour le retenir.

« Pas si vite Mon Amour...on va monter discuter une minute tous les deux » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais acquiesça néanmoins.

« Vous pouvez lancer le film les gars, Alec et moi le prendrons en cours, on revient » les informai-je rapidement avant d'entrainer mon cachotier de petit-ami à l'étage.

« Ne faites rien que vous ne feriez pas dans une église ! » nous cria Jace.

« La ferme ! » l'appostrophai-je du haut des escaliers.

On entra dans ma chambre. Je refermai la porte derrière nous puis m'appuyai nonchalamment dessus.

« De quoi souhaitais-tu discuter ? » me demanda Alec innocemment.

Je restai là, dos appuyé à la porte, à l'observer avec mes yeux de félins. Debout devant mon lit avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses lèvres légèrement rosées, des pensées lascives commencèrent subitement à envahir mon esprit. J'avais envie de le jeter sur mes draps et de lui grimper dessus. Je l'imaginais haletant et transpirant me chevauchant lui alors qu'habituellement je préférais être celui qui prenait le contrôle. Quand il s'agissait d'Alexander tout était toujours différent, avec lui j'avais envie de nouvelles choses, j'avais surtout envie de faire les choses différemment. Il n'était pas Camille, il n'était pas l'une de mes conquêtes d'un soir, non lui il était l'amour de ma vie, le prince de mon univers. Je m'avançai lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Je le vis entrouvrir légèrement la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de lui, pris sa main droite avec légèreté et la déposai sur mon cœur.

« Sens-tu à quel point il bat la chamade ? » lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

L'ambiance s'était chargée d'électricité comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait seul tous les deux. Ses yeux étaient fermement rivés aux miens, sa respiration s'était accélérée, les mouvements de sa poitrine trahissait son excitation..._haut...bat...haut...bas_.

Il hocha la tête puis déglutit.

« Oui... » me répondit-il d'une voix légèrement voilée.

« Il s'affole pour toi Mon Amour. Sens l'effet que tu me fais... » lui dis-je en maintenant sa main sur mon cœur.

À son tour, Alec prit ma main et la déposa sur son cœur. Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je réalisai qu'il palpitait à tout rompre également. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson comme ils se devaient de l'être.

« Et ça » dit-il en essayant – sans grand succès - de contrôler sa respiration « c'est tout l'effet que TU me fais ».

Jace avait raison, il y avait une réelle tension sexuelle entre nous. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante et oppressante. Les yeux d'Alec brillaient d'une telle intensité, j'étais convaincu que les miens lui renvoyaient le même éclat. Ils brillaient de passion, de désir, d'un besoin de gouter l'un à l'autre qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante, d'un besoin qui demandait à être assouvi.

Sans crier garde, Mon Amour se jeta sur mes lèvres et commença à m'embrasser avec impatience et démesure. Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même ardeur et la même fougue. Je reculai de quelques pas et l'allongeai sur le lit sans rompre le contact de nos lèvres qui se dévoraient, de nos langues qui se tournaient autour, se titillaient, se léchaient. J'étais déjà totalement excité par nos échanges langoureux. On s'embrassait comme si notre vie en dépendait ou comme si c'était la première ou la dernière fois, c'était juste incroyable.

Sans hésitation, il s'empressa de déboucler ma ceinture, défaire le bouton et descendre la braguette de mon jean. S'aidant des passants, il fit une légère pression vers le bas et m'en délesta sans difficultés. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête que ses gestes étaient drôlement fluides et assurés pour quelqu'un qui s'essayait à ce genre de pratique pour la première fois. Il inversa nos positions et me bascula sur le dos. Amusé et intrigué à la fois, je le laissai faire. Je le laissai prendre le contrôle et étais très curieux de voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller. Totalement prisonnier sous son sublime corps, il rompit un instant notre baiser et me regarda avec un large sourire satisfait. La position faisant écho à mes pensées de toute à l'heure, je fus troublé quelques secondes. Il ne fallait pas que ça dérape jusque-là...

« Enlève ton tee-shirt » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je le regardai d'un petit air suspicieux. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête.

« J'ai encore les protections Mon Ange, tu ne verras rien de plus que la partie qui s'étend sur mon cou ».

Faisant fi de mes remarques, il entreprit de me retirer mon tee-shirt par ses propres moyens. Je l'y aidais un peu afin qu'il ne puisse pas me blesser par mégarde dans son entreprise. Une fois fait, je le vis écarquiller les yeux de surprise et observer avec intérêt la vaste surface que recouvrait mes bandages. Il était clair que là, il pouvait avoir une idée plus précise de la taille réelle du tatouage.

« Mais tu... tu t'es fait tatouer ...la moitié du corps !» s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

« Impressionnant n'est-ce pas » lui répondis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

« Montre-moi ! Allez montre-moi! » m'implora-t-il tout excité.

Il commença à faire glisser lentement son index sur mon torse jusqu'en bas de mon ventre puis recommença en sens inverse. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut.

Je secouai la tête de négation à sa demande.

« Bébé montre-moi » insista-t-il en commençant à semer cette fois des baisers sur mon corps.

Il embrassa mes côtes, remonta vers ma poitrine puis suçota mon téton droit, mon sexe réagit au quart de tour. Je le vis jeter un œil à mon boxer. J'avais chaud, j'étais excité et mourrais d'envie de sentir sa bouche partout sur moi.

« Je trouve que tu es trop habillé » lui dis-je en faisant remonter progressivement son tee-shirt jusqu'à le passer par dessus sa tête. Il se laissa faire volontiers puis commença à se débarrasser son jean. Je terminai le travail pour lui et me mis à admirer son corps si parfait en soupirant d'aise.

_...et dire que cet ange tombé du ciel était à moi_.

Alec commença doucement à bouger des hanches et frotter son pubis contre le mien créant ainsi une délicieuse friction entre nous. Les sensations étaient en train de me rendre fou. Sans réfléchir, je lui enlevai la derrière barrière qui nous séparait, libérant son sexe érigé dans tout sa splendeur. Mes doigts se refermèrent autour de sa verge et commencèrent à le caresser de haut en bas sur toute la longueur. Mes yeux se délectaient du spectacle. Alec laissa échapper un gémissement, un de ceux qui agissait sur moi comme un véritable aphrodisiaque. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière savourant le plaisir que lui procurait mes caresses ; la vue qu'il m'offrait était d'un érotisme à couper le souffle. Il était magnifique, nu, ses cuisses de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Il faisait basculer son bassin au rythme de mes mouvements sur son pénis. Mon sexe palpitait douloureusement dans mon boxer..._si près,_ pensais-je..._si près_.

Alec rouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatés par le plaisir. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, faufila délicatement sa main dans mon boxer et commença à me caresser doucement à son tour. J'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque en sentant ses mains se poser sur ma verge. J'en avais rêvé des millions de fois et mes rêves n'avaient clairement pas rendu justice à cet instant. C'était cent fois mieux! Ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement. Alec ne manquait rien au spectacle, il observait chacune de mes réactions, s'assurant du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il s'arrêta un instant puis donna un aller simple au dernier intrus qui subsistait entre nous. Trente seconde plus tard, nous étions tous les deux complètement nus sur mon lit, peau contre peau. La situation s'annonçait périlleuse. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir garder mon self contrôle, c'était la première fois qu'on allait aussi loin tous les deux dans notre intimité.

« Bébé...je meurs d'envie que tu me fasses l'amour, de te sentir en moi... » me dit-il alors que j'avais déjà des difficultés à me retenir de faire de lui mien ici et maintenant.

Je m'apprêtais à objecter quand il posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

« Je sais que ce ne sera pas ce soir » me dit-il en faisant glisser lentement ce même index dans ma bouche.

Je le suçai derechef puis le mordillai légèrement tout en le dévorant du regard. Il s'amusa à le faire entrer puis sortir à plusieurs reprises. Son regard était très subjectif et salace.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es vraiment très audacieux Mon Amour » lui dis-je en plaçant mes deux mains sur ses reins afin de l'inciter à recommencer à bouger.

Une minute plus tard, il reprit ses caresses sur mon sexe avec plus d'assurance. Il me masturbait avec amour et le plus beau était qu'il prenait réellement plaisir à le faire. Je pouvais lire son excitation à travers son regard incandescent et ses halètements. Subitement, il s'arrêta puis glissa le long de mes jambes. Je le vis regarder mon érection avec appétence, il partit à la rencontre de mon sexe. Mon cœur eut un raté.

_Par tou les anges!_ Allait-il réellement faire ce que je pensais qu'il allait faire !?

Mes pensées devenaient un peu incohérentes. Alec mis sa main à la base de ma verge puis souffla doucement sur la couronne de mon gland avant de le lécher timidement. Il s'arrêtera puis releva une tête hésitante vers moi.

Mon coeur était sur le point d'exploser, la tension était à son comble mais je ne perdais pas de vu l'essentiel. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoique ce soit sans qu'il ne s'y sente totalement prêt.

« Bébé, si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt pour ça... » commençais-je.

« Je veux le faire » me répondit-il sans hésitation « c'est juste que j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et que tu n'y prennes pas de plaisir. »

Comme d'habitude, l'un était plus préoccupé par l'autre que par ses propres intérêts, se souciait du bien-être de l'autre et se sentait concerné par le plaisir de l'autre. On était indéniablement parfait l'un pour l'autre, comme si tout ça avait été prédestiné. Alexander Gidéon Lightwood était mon âme-sœur et je n'en avais jamais été autant convaincu qu'en cet instant.

« Mon Amour » lui dis-je « un regard de ta part et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, une caresse et j'en perds le souffle, un baiser et c'est tout mon corps qui s'embrase alors tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir sur le fait de mal faire ou de bien faire les choses ou de douter du plaisir que tu me procures car mes sens sont totalement en éveils et réagissent au quart de tour quand il s'agit de toi. Regarde-moi, je suis totalement en haleine et excité par toutes les sensations que tu me procures. Nous sommes faits pour nous aimer, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre alors je peux te promettre que peu importe ce que tu feras ou comment tu le feras ce sera parfait. Laisse-toi guider par notre amour Bébé, ne réfléchis pas...laisse toi juste porter. » lui dis-je les yeux brûlants d'un amour infini pour lui, pour son désir de vouloir me faire plaisir, pour l'assurance dont il essayait de faire preuve mais aussi pour la timidité et l'innocence qui le caractérisait. J'aimais le Alexander fort et sûr de lui mais j'admettais que la fragilité qu'il me montrait parfois était ma petite faiblesse et me faisait totalement fondre.

Il remonta une minute vers mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement. Il me murmura un « je t'aime » avant de redescendre aussitôt vers mon sexe. Je sentis sa bouche se refermer chaudement autour de ma verge, il se mit en mouvement dans le même élan. Des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans ma tête et dans tout mon corps. Ma respiration s'accéléra de nouveau. J'avais du mal à réaliser que nous en étions arriver là, surtout qu'à la base, je nous avais fait venir ici pour discuter. Alec, appliqué et studieux, maintenait un rythme régulier entre les mouvements de va et vient de sa main et sa bouche. De temps à autre, il se concentrait sur mon gland, le suçotait, le léchait avant de reprendre mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Lentement, il descendit sa main jusqu'à mes glandes génitales puis commença à les caresser avec douceur tout en continuant ses bons traitements sur ma verge. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir mais une idée me vint à l'esprit. Faisant appel à tout le contrôle possible, je l'obligeai à s'arrêter.

Il me regarda surpris. Je me décidai à lui expliquer rapidement ce que j'avais en tête avant qu'il n'interprète mal mon geste.

« Je veux qu'on atteigne l'orgasme ensemble » lui dis-je les yeux brulants d'un désir ardent. Il ne bougea pas et me regarda un peu perdu.

_Cette innocence_...pensais-je admiratif.

« Je vais te guider » le rassurai-je « retourne toi ».

Il fronça une minute les sourcils avant de comprendre.

« Oh » lâchat-il.

Je rigolai légèrement devant son air étonné.

Il se retourna avec souplesse. Je commençais par lui caresser doucement les fesses. Son corps de tendit. Il était anxieux, je le sentais.

« Mon Amour, est-ce qu'être dans cette position te rend mal à l'aise ? » lui demandais-je en continuant à lui caresser les fesses.

Il secoua la tête de négation.

« Vraiment ? Parce que tu m'as l'air tendu »

« Je...je ressens tout un tas de nouvelles sensations. Je me sens un peu effrayé mais en même temps totalement excité et impatient...je veux que tu me touches... »

« D'accord, détends-toi et fais-moi confiance. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne sois pas prêt à supporter » le rassurai-dis-je en faisant pénétrer son sexe dans ma bouche.

Je commençais à le masturber avec tendresse et amour. Je l'entendis gémir avant qu'il ne recommence à prodiguer à son tour ses bons soins sur moi. Ses gestes étaient plus assurés et plus impatients, je sentais mon gland buter au fond de sa gorge de temps à autre et ça me rendait dingue. À ce rythme, il était évident que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps de plus que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne m'avait pas donné du plaisir...depuis Camille en fait. Chassant cette pensée, j'accélérai mes mouvements sur le membre d'Alec. Il commença à basculer les hanches dans ma bouche, je le pris plus profondément. D'une main, je lui caressai doucement les glandes puis descendis progressivement vers son intimité. De mon index, j'effleurai l'entrée et attendis de voir sa réaction. Il releva la tête une minute.

« Continue » me souffla-t-il de sa voix rendue roque par le désir.

Je portai mon index à ma bouche et le lubrifiai. Je recommençai à titiller son intimité en le caressant. Je ne le pénétrai pas, je me contentai de faire des allers et retours le long de son entrée. Je mourrais d'envie de remplacer mon doigt par ma langue mais je ne le pensais pas encore totalement prêt pour ça. Nul doute qu'il me laisserait faire, cependant je n'avais aucune envie de le choquer. Alec me désirait et avait envie que je lui fasse l'amour mais je n'oubliais pas qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté de telles choses auparavant et que j'étais son premier amour, son premier amant, son premier tout. Je n'avais aucunement l'envie de le brusquer.

Une vague de chaleur que je connaissais que trop bien commença à m'envahir, instantanément je bougeai mes hanches au rythme des va et vient de sa bouche sur mon sexe. Je glissai une main le long de son dos, puis descendit sur son torse titiller ses tétons. Alec n'allait pas tarder à venir également, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort, de temps en temps il relevait la tête et tournait le regard vers moi afin de m'observer en train de lui donner du plaisir, ses joues étaient rouges, il était totalement essoufflé et excité, une légère pellicule de transpiration avait fait son apparition sur sa nuque.

Le calme régnait dans la chambre, seuls nos bruits de succions et notre respiration bruyante perturbait ce silence. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, les spasmes montaient progressivement en moi. Je sentais que cet orgasme allait venir puissant et intense me terrassant surement au passage après tous ces mois d'abstinence. Alec continuait ses aspirations et ses mouvements sans relâche, j'étais sur le point de jouir. Il fallait qu'il se retire et vite.

Continuant à le masturber d'une main, je relevai légèrement la tête rapidement.

« Mon Amour...retire-toi » le prévins-je hors d'haleine.

Il releva la tête et continua avec sa main une minute avant de finalement me reprendre en bouche.

_Ok!_ Pensais-je.

N'ayant pas la force de discuter, je le laissai faire. Je replongeai sur son sexe à mon tour et me mis à le lécher, à le mordiller et à l'aspirer avec ferveur. De mon index, je repartis en quête de son intimité, je le titillais sans relâche. Je constatai avec délectation qu'il commençait à se dilater signe qu'Alec se détendait...

_Je pourrais essayer juste un peu,_ pensais-je ne résistant pas à l'ouverture qui se dressait devant mes yeux.

Je déglutis et commençai lentement à le pénétrer de mon doigt. J'entendis Alec pousser un gémissement de plaisir profond et contre toute attente; il bascula les fesses un peu plus vers l'arrière. Je recommençai mon geste plusieurs fois sans pour autant aller trop loin, je le pénétrai de quelques millimètres à chaque fois avec douceur. Alec avait quitté mon sexe et me regardait avidement. Sa main avait prit le relais et stimulait ma verge sans relâche. C'était la folie dans mon esprit. La confiance qu'il me témoignait me bouleversait, il était totalement réactif et son regard à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde. Souffle saccadé, il ferma les yeux et commença à gémir plus bruyamment, il allait venir. J'accélérai mes mouvements sur son sexe et dans son intimité, j'étais convaincu que ce trop-plein de sensations était complètement en train de lui faire perdre la tête.

« Tu me rends fou Bébé...je vais... » commença-t-il le souffle court.

Je compris. Il repartit sur ma verge et l'aspira goulument. C'était la dernière ligne droite, on avait atteint le paroxysme. L'orgasme montait crescendo, nos mouvements devenaient endiablés et frénétiques, n'en pouvant plus, j'explosai dans sa bouche et sentis un liquide chaud et salé couler dans la mienne...j'avalai d'une traite.

Alec s'affala littéralement sur mes cuisses, il était exténué. Je restais un moment sans bouger, laissant mon rythme cardiaque redescendre. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cet orgasme...de la première fois qu'on avait atteint le nirvana ensemble.

« Ça va Mon Amour ? » lui demandais-je.

Il se releva et vient s'allonger à mes côtés, il posa sa tête sur mon torse, je le pris dans mes bras.

« C'était incroyable...merveilleux...fabuleux. Tu m'as vidé de toutes mes forces » me dit-il en baillant.

« Tu m'as également vidé des miennes Mon Amour, tu as été parfait. Entreprenant, doux, délicat et tu m'as fait confiance ... » lui dis-je en lui embrassant délicatement ses cheveux humidifiés par la transpiration.

« J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi Bébé. Je...j'ai beaucoup aimé quand tu m'as... » il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à dire ce genre de chose mais par chance les mots n'étaient qu'optionnel entre nous.

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas prévu d'aller aussi loin, je ne voulais pas te brusquer mais j'ai vu que tu te détendais...la tentation était trop forte...j'ai craqué...je suis heureux que tu y aies pris du plaisir car c'était ma priorité ».

« Je sais...et je t'aime encore plus pour ça. J'ai conscience que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi d'aller à ce rythme. Tu as de l'expérience puis tu avais l'habitude d'avoir une activité sexuelle régulière. Je suis conscient de ne pas toujours te faciliter la tâche quand j'essaie de te faire plier mais je suis heureux que tu me résistes et que tu fasses passer mon bien-être avant toute chose. Tu es un petit-ami formidable Mag's et tu me combles de bonheur. Bien sûr, ça ne signifie pas qu'il faudra que tu me fasses patienter encore une décennie avant que tu ne me fasses l'amour...je suis prêt et j'ai envie de te sentir en moi...j'en ai besoin même... »

Je soupirai...oui moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être en lui, de le posséder totalement puis vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure quand j'ai titillé son intimité, la suite des évènements risquait d'être explosive. Rien que d'y penser je sentais mon sexe repartir en érection. Délicatement, je lui pris la main et la déposai sur ma verge afin qu'il puisse me sentir.

Il releva la tête vers moi en souriant.

« C'est dû à quoi ça ? » me demanda-t-il amusé mais intéressé.

« Ah toi Mon Amour... à l'idée que dans un futur proche, on goutera au plaisir d'avoir nos deux corps parfaitement emboités l'un dans l'autre... »

Je le vis déglutir. Il commença à me caresser doucement.

« Il me tarde Mon Amour...en attendant, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi » me dit-il en allant à la rencontre de mon érection.

Il referma ses lèvres autour de ma verge. Je plaçai une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de bien être et fermai les yeux, me laissant porter par les sensations que me procuraient l'amour de ma vie.

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Ça monte crescendo entre nos tourtereaux, bientôt la suite ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre suivant!

**Jonginwankenobi** : Coucou! Un grand merci pour ta review! Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié la scène de fin :P. Tu en sauras un peu plus sur Camille dans ce chapitre mais je pense faire un PDV afin que l'on puisse comprendre ce qui se passe dans son esprit...pour le moment je dois encore approfondir mes recherches sur la pathologie qui la touche...ce sera un petit challenge, j'espère y arriver.

**Shaniice** : Hello! MDR! Et oui pendant que certains regardent un film d'autres...on verra bien ce qui se passera pendant ce week-end-end ;)

**Caladhiel91** : Waouh quelle superbe review, j'ai eu un large sourire tout au long de la lecture! Un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien. Alors oui je dois me faire pardonner pour le tatouage mais la découverte est proche ;). Je pense que la surprise que prépare Alec à Mag's va te plaire et j'espère te surprendre! Je trouve aussi que c'est une bonne chose que nos deux amoureux aillent à ce rythme puis oui Magnus est vraiment à l'écoute et attentif aux besoins d'Alec. Le moment tant attendu approche à grand pas! Je suis stressée d'avance d'écrire cette scène car je sais que les attentes sont nombreuses!

**Nagron** : Coucou toi! Merci pour ta review. Oui Camille semble avoir des sentiments pour Rafael mais tu auras plus de précisions dans les prochains chapitres puis ne t'en fait pas je pense qu'elle a autre chose en tête actuellement que de se soucier d'Alec et Magnus et tant mieux pour nous! C'est clair que le Alec audacieux fait plaisir à voir, la découverte du tatouage approche ;)

**Sylvie Oversteyns** : Coucou toi! Un grand merci pour ton soutien! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les précédents ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 32

**PDV Tessa**

« Es-tu certain que ça ira tout un week-end seul avec Camille ? » demandais-je à Rafael.

Je n'étais pas rassurée. Ce dernier avait le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Ses examens du second semestre démarraient la semaine prochaine, il avait passé des heures et des heures à réviser et à s'occuper de Camille...j'étais bien obligée d'admettre qu'il me faisait de la peine... c'était comme s'il n'avait plus de vie.

« Je suis un grand garçon puis Valentin rentre demain, ça ira » me répondit-il plutôt sèchement.

Le père de Camille était partit mettre je ne sais quelles affaires en ordre en Italie. Rafael était au courant mais ne m'avait rien dit bien sûr. J'avais le sentiment qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Notre relation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée mais le bon côté des choses était qu'elle ne s'était pas non plus empirée. Mercredi, Camille avait eu sa première séance avec la psychanalyste Jocelyne Fray, c'était l'une des meilleurs du pays. Valentin avait fait des pieds et des mains afin qu'elle puisse l'accepter car elle refusait de s'occuper de plus de 6 patients à la fois et malheureusement, elle avait déjà atteint son quota. Le Dr Fray lui avait proposé une consœur d'une renommée pratiquement similaire à la sienne mais Valentin avait refusé. Finalement, je ne sais par quel moyen il avait réussi à la convaincre non seulement d'accepter Camille comme patiente mais aussi de lui donner ses séances à domicile.

J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter de sa santé mentale car elle souffrait de régression temporelle. On avait été rassuré sur le fait que ce n'était que passager mais le Docteur était incapable de nous dire quand Camille redeviendrait totalement elle-même, visiblement ça dépendait de la volonté de chaque patient. Cependant, elle faisait de son mieux afin de l'aider à retrouver toutes ses facultés et ce rapidement car elle s'inquiétait de l'impact que pourrait avoir un accouchement dans son état actuel. Ça risquerait d'être une expérience traumatisante et porterait atteinte à sa guérison. Finalement, le temps jouait bien contre nous.

Magnus avait été plutôt secoué d'apprendre tout ça et les explications du Dr Fray ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré. Il s'inquiétait pour le bébé et lui avait demandé s'il y avait des chances qu'il hérite de certaines pathologies liées à Camille. Elle lui avait expliqué que seul la psychose maniaco-dépressive et la schizophrénie étaient reconnus comme maladies mentales héréditaires mais qu'on ne pouvait pas être certain à 100% que le bébé ne serait pas fragilisé ou affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre par tout ce qui arrivait actuellement à Camille. À son regard, j'avais ressenti toute sa détresse et toute son inquiétude si bien que ça m'avait profondément bouleversée. À cet instant, j'avais réalisé à quel point il lui était déjà cher, à quel point il tenait déjà à cet enfant et se souciait de son bien-être comme un père était censé le faire.

Magnus était quelqu'un de fort mais aussi de très sensible. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qui avait pu plaire à Camille en lui et pourquoi elle en était tombée amoureuse à ce point...au point de se perdre elle-même. Rafael de son côté faisait son possible pour ne pas craquer, il avait complètement arrêté l'administration des calmants car ce n'était plus du tout nécessaire. Camille était devenue douce et fragile même si de temps en temps elle nous faisait des caprices d'enfants gâtés. Valentin lui, avait craqué un soir. Après avoir descendu une bouteille de whisky, il avait fondu en larmes. Rafael et moi en étions restés choqués. Il avait peur de perdre sa fille comme il avait perdu sa femme. Les souvenirs de cette période recommençait à le hanter, il en avait gros sur la conscience et sur le cœur. Je me souviens avoir pensé que finalement face à la souffrance tous les hommes étaient égaux finalement.

Je terminai mon sac de voyage et le referma. On avait fini par avoir le feu vert pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Simon au chalet des Bane mais non sans difficultés. La mère d'Alec, Izzy et Jace avait été assez difficile à convaincre tout comme le père de Catarina mais finalement tout le monde avait fini par accepter sous certaines conditions comme les appels vidéo obligatoires tout au long du week-end et l'interdiction d'organiser une fête en invitant d'autres jeunes. Magnus avait la responsabilité du groupe et avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de débordement.

« S'il y a une urgence, tu m'appelles » insistai-je tout de même auprès de Rafael.

« Oui oui, Magnus m'a également transmis le numéro du Chalet en cas de problème » m'informa-t-il sans prendre le temps de me regarder.

On ne pouvait pas dire que ces deux-là étaient devenus amis mais une chose était sûr, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Je soupçonnais même Rafael de l'apprécier secrètement.

Je montai en voiture et pris la direction de chez Rag'. Il ne restait plus que 4 semaines avant le Bac et les résultats des admissions seront disponibles la semaine prochaine sur Parcours Sup. Je commençais réellement à stresser et étais plutôt heureuse de partir en week-end avec les autres pour me détendre. Je m'étais inscrite en Licence de Psychologie et de Sociologie. Quelle ironie tout de même quand je repensais à Camille et à sa pathologie mais ça me motivait encore plus à réussir dans cette voie. Des millions de personnes souffraient de mal être que les médicaments et la science ne pouvaient malheureusement pas guérir. Je voulais leur venir en aide.

J'arrivai chez Rag' un peu en avance et sonnai à la porte d'entrée. Je fus accueillie par sa mère.

« Tessa ! Je suis ravie de te revoir » me salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Mme Fell, je suis ravie moi aussi. »

« Entre, Ragnor est à l'étage avec Cathy, ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre. Je leur préparais justement des en cas à emporter » m'informa-t-elle.

Je la suivis dans la cuisine.

Je ne savais pas que Catarina était là, mince...peut-être avais-je mal compris et que je n'étais pas sensé le récupérer ce matin pour le lycée. En même temps, on partait pour le chalet directement après la fin des cours de la matinée et on avait décidé de prendre ma voiture car elle était plus spacieuse que la tienne.

« Cat' est là, je ne savais pas » dis-je sur un ton que j'espérais neutre.

« Oui, elle a passé la nuit ici étant donné qu'ils ont répété jusqu'à tard hier soir pour leur audition de la semaine prochaine. Ils sont vraiment stressés. Ce week-end entre amis fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde. J'imagine que toi aussi tu es impatiente » me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je l'étais bien sûr mais j'appréhendais aussi. Ils y étaient déjà allés de nombreuses fois tous ensemble, ils avaient leurs habitudes et moi je me sentais toujours un peu de trop.

« Oui, je pense que ça va être génial » répondis-je néanmoins.

À ce moment-là Catarina et Rag' arrivèrent. Rag' portait un sac de sport à la main ainsi que son sac à dos.

« Hey bonjour Chaton ! » me salua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je me sentis rougir...je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça devant sa mère...

« Salut... » lui répondis-je timidement et gênée.

Cat' me salua à son tour et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

« Ma chérie » lui dit la mère de Rag' « tes parents ont apporté tes affaires de cours ainsi que ton sac pour le week-end. Ton père était toujours aussi angoissé en passant. Il te demande de l'appelé avant de prendre la route ».

Cat' secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Merci Amanda. Je le ferais même si je trouve qu'il exagère » se plaignit-elle.

« Les pères sont toujours très protecteurs avec leur fille tu sais » la rassura-t-elle.

« Oui mais bon Cat' sera en sécurité avec le groupe puis il sait bien que je ne laisserai jamais quoique ce soit lui arriver » dit Rag' très sérieusement.

Cat' lui fit un sourire tendre et reconnaissant. Il tenait beaucoup à elle ça se votait puis ils avaient vraiment l'air très liés. J'étais un peu jalouse de leur relation mais je savais aussi que Rag' la considérait comme une sœur et au fond je trouvais ça adorable surtout que Catarina était quelqu'un que j'appréciais.

« Il le sait mon chéri, ne t'en fait pas » lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire rassurant avant d'enchainer. « Je vous ai préparé des en cas pour la route. Soyez prudents et appelez en arrivant c'est bien compris ? »

« Oui Capitaine ! » s'exclamèrent Rag' et Cat' en choeur avant d'éclater de rire.

Visiblement il y avait une blague ou une anecdote sous cette réplique. La mère de Rag' les regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Ça se voyait qu'elle considérait Catarina comme sa propre fille, elle la couvrait des yeux comme elle le faisait avec son fils.

« Ok, on y va Princesse ? » me demanda Rag' en me sortant de mes pensées.

J'hochai la tête.

Sa mère nous donna à nouveau quelques recommandations puis nous nous mîmes en route pour le lycée.

**PDV Simon**

Toute la semaine, le groupe avait mystérieux sur notre destination. Aucun indice n'avait filtré mais j'étais quand même super excité de pouvoir passer ce week-end d'anniversaire avec eux, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux même si ça me faisait étrange de ne pas être avec mes parents et ma grande sœur Bécca pour fêter mes dix-huit ans. Ma mère m'avait suggéré qu'on organise un repas de famille à mon retour pour célébrer ça à notre façon. J'avais trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Toutes mes affaires étaient prêtes. Izzy et Clary s'étaient occupées de tout. Je n'avais strictement rien eu à faire et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée avec mes sacs.

« Tu es prêt pour le lycée Trésor ? » me demanda ma mère.

« Oui, on peut y aller » lui répondis-je.

« Tiens, j'ai préparé des sandwichs pour tout le monde » m'informa-t-elle en me tendant un sac en papier.

« Oh super, merci beaucoup Maman » lui dis-je avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle me caressa tendrement la joue.

« Dix-huit ans demain... » fit-elle nostalgique « je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Il y avait de l'émotion dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, elle était émue.

« Ne pleure pas Maman » la réconfortai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Mon père, cheveux grisonnants coupés court comme un militaire et lunettes carrées sur le nez arriva à son tour.

« Oh oh, qui est mort ? » demanda-t-il avec son tact légendaire.

« Personne. Maman est triste parce que j'ai 18 ans demain » lui expliquai-je.

J'avouais qu'exprimer de cette façon, ça sonnait franchement ridicule...

Mon père fit un regard compatissant, se rapprocha puis se joignit à notre câlin familial. Il embrassa sa femme sur le front pour la réconforter.

« Notre fils est grand maintenant ma chérie, il faut l'accepter et le laisser quitter le nid comme on l'a fait avec Bécca. Si tu veux, on pourrait en faire un autre...dès ce soir même » lui proposa-t-il.

« Papa ! » m'exclamai-je choqué « Il était inutile de faire les annonces en ma présence ! »

Mes parents se moquèrent de mon air offusqué. Ils étaient du genre libérés et sans tabous.

« Ça va mon fils, ne joue pas les prudes. Oh et à propos, ne profitez pas de ce week-end pour jouer aux adolescents irresponsables Isabelle et toi, en claire pas de sexe ! » me rappela mon père très sérieusement.

Je sentis mes joues prendre une couleur de rouge cramoisie. Mon père avait toujours été très directe dans ses propos mais étant de nature réservé, je ne m'y étais toujours pas habitué. Si je ne leur ressemblais pas autant physiquement, je me serais demandé si j'étais bien leur fils. Nos personnalités étaient complètement différentes.

« Oui, je sais bien Papa » lui répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Ma mère me prit en sympathie.

« Bien, je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances Mon chéri. En route, je te dépose au lycée » me dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à son époux.

Il la regarda innocemment en haussant les épaules en mode _ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Heureux, je pris mes affaires et salua rapidement mon père avant de suivre ma mère au pas de course. Arrivé au lycée, je vis que Rag', Cat' et Tessa étaient déjà là, ils discutaient sur le parking. J'embrassai ma mère pour lui dire au revoir et les rejoignis.

« Hey ! L'homme du week-end est là ! » s'exclama Rag'.

« Salut les gars ! Ouais en chair et en os ! » dis-je tout sourire.

« Alors impatient ? » me demanda Cat'.

« Totalement ! C'est dommage que le Van soit encore au garage, on aurait pu faire la route vers je ne sais où tous ensemble... » dis-je pensif.

J'espérais glaner quelques infos sur la destination en disant ça mais ma voiture me manquait aussi. Elle n'était plus toute jeune mais je l'aimais. Je me l'étais pratiquement offerte seul grâce à des boulots d'été. Mes parents avaient tout de même dû m'avancer un tiers du prix et m'aider avec l'assurance. N'ayant que la conduite accompagnée, c'était Rag', Jace ou Mag's qui la conduisaient quand on avait nos prestations. J'étais heureux et impatient de pouvoir valider officiellement mon permis la semaine prochaine et rouler librement.

« J'espère qu'il sera bientôt réparé, on en aura grave besoin pour les prochains concerts. Il fait partie du groupe, on a même tagué N.N.N dessus ! » dit Rag' en rigolant.

Je rigolai à mon tour en repensant à cette fameuse nuit où on avait tagué le Van, c'était justement après un concert.

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Cat' morte de rire « Je me souviens de cette soirée ! »

Tessa nous regardait sans comprendre. Ça ne devait pas être très agréable pour elle de ne pas pouvoir partager nos souvenirs.

Rag' passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie puis déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

« Je te raconterai Bébé » lui dit-il.

Il était vraiment attentionné envers elle. Je devais admettre que ça me faisait bizarre de le voir interagir ainsi avec quelqu'un, de le voir se comporter en petit-ami mais j'étais heureux pour lui. J'observai Cat' à son tour. Elle les regardait avec bienveillance mais je vis une pointe de tristesse traverser son regard. Ça ne devait pas être évident pour elle non plus. Ragnor et elle étaient inséparables et étaient les deux célibataires de la bande, aujourd'hui il ne restait plus qu'elle. J'aimais Cat' de tout mon cœur. J'espère qu'elle rencontrera l'amour de nouveau, elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Jace, Alec, Clary et Mag's arrivèrent.

« Hey salut les Lightwood-Bane ! » dit Rag' comme s'ils étaient une seule et même famille.

Clary et Alec échangèrent un regard.

« Tu m'as l'air en forme pour un mec qui m'envoyait des messages paniqués à deux heures du matin. Je te remercie à propos, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux à cause de toi » se plaignit Mag's en s'adressant à Rag'.

« Les amis se doivent de répondre présent à toute heure ! » se justifiât-il.

« Je suis désolée Mag's. J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre de laisser tomber cet accord. Je lui ai proposé qu'on termine les arrangements pour l'audition une autre fois mais tu le connais, il n'a rien voulu entendre. »

« Oui, ne t'en fais Cat', je sais qu'il peut être une vraie tête de mule quand il veut » lui répondit-il tout en jetant un regard en biais à Rag'.

« Ça va ? Ça ne vous dérange pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » s'offusqua faussement ce dernier.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondirent Cat' et Mag's en chœur.

On éclata tous de rire.

« Les gars, elle est où Izzy ? » leur demandais-je après une minute ne la voyant toujours pas arriver.

« Elle viendra un peu plus tard avec notre mère. Elle n'avait pas terminé de préparer ses affaires ce matin » m 'expliqua Alec en secouant la tête comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment cela était possible.

Moi, je reconnaissais bien là ma petite-amie.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mon pote, Izzy met toujours des plombes à se préparer ! » se lamenta Jace.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très patient puis ça en vaut la peine...ta sœur est toujours sublime » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire niais sur le visage.

La première fois que j'avais vu Izzy, j'étais immédiatement tombé sous son charme. Bien sûr à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait car je n'avais que 14 ans. Comme tous les mercredis, j'étais venu passer l'après-midi avec Clary. Ça faisait quelques semaines que l'on s'était rencontré et le courant était immédiatement passé entre nous. Je la trouvais si intelligente et mature pour son jeune âge. Je me souviens avoir eu un béguin pour elle au début mais à ce moment-là de ma vie ce dont j'avais le plus besoin c'était d'une amie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, étant un garçon plutôt timide et réservé, j'avais quelques difficultés à aller vers les autres.

Tout juste cinq jours après notre rencontre, Clary m'avait présentée à son grand-frère, Magnus. J'avais été totalement impressionné par lui, voir admiratif et même un peu jaloux. On avait le même âge et pourtant il était tout ce que je n'étais pas et que je désirais être. Il avait déjà un look et un style bien à lui pour ses 14 ans. Quand il s'exprimait, on avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'écouter. Il était charismatique, drôle, intelligent et très beau il fallait le dire. Il fut l'une des premières personnes dont m'avait parlé Clary, elle en parlait avec admiration, respect et amour...oui beaucoup d'amour. Je suis moi-même né dans une famille unie et aimante alors je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle puisse considérer son frère comme son héros. Pendant longtemps ma grande sœur Bécca avait été mon unique inspiration, mon modèle, mon héroïne à moi.

Très vite, Magnus et moi nous sommes découvert une passion commune : la musique. Evidemment, alors que moi je me débrouillais au clavier, Magnus lui était déjà un virtuose de la guitare et du Piano. Malgré son talent inné, il était d'une sympathie et d'une telle humilité qu'on ne pouvait que l'en apprécier davantage. Un de ces fameux mercredi après-midi, il avait invité des amis à se joindre à nous pour une partie de Guitar Hero (oui déjà à cet époque c'était notre jeu favoris) et c'est ainsi que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Alec, Jace et de ma merveilleuse Izzy.

En les voyant interagir l'un avec l'autre, j'avais immédiatement compris pourquoi Alec et Magnus étaient meilleurs amis. Ils pensaient pareils, avaient les mêmes goûts, l'un terminait les phrases de l'autre. Alec était lui aussi un prodige de la guitare et un passionné de Musique. Il me paraissait à l'époque plus timide que Magnus mais une chose était certaine, en compagnie de son meilleur-ami, j'avais remarqué qu'il se dévoilait totalement.

Jace lui, était le beau gosse par excellence. Il jouait de la batterie, il avait le look du tombeur et l'attitude du charmeur. Il dégageait une assurance similaire à celle de Magnus et d'ailleurs un an et demi plus tard, ces deux-là s'étaient créés une sacrée réputation de don juan. Autant ça se voyait chez Jace, chez Magnus c'était tout de même plus subtile.

Puis enfin Isabelle. Elle était si spontanée, si drôle, si intelligente et incroyablement belle. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, elle avait de magnifiques yeux marron foncé en forme d'amande, des lèvres parfaitement bien dessinées rehaussées d'un petit grain de beauté. J'avais craqué littéralement mais ce que j'avais apprécié le plus chez elle, était sa façon de me regarder. Autant être honnête, j'avais le style d'un geek à l'époque et c'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Mes cheveux sont châtain et frisés, mes yeux sont marron clair, à l'époque je portais des lunettes rondes que j'ai troqué depuis pour des lentilles néanmoins c'est de ce Simon là qu'Izzy est tombé amoureuse. Le Simon simple et quelconque. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais imaginé pouvoir intéresser une fille comme elle.

Ma rencontre avec Clary m'avait fait évoluer et grandir car fréquenter des adolescents à la personnalité si assumée, des adolescents qui savaient précisément ce qu'ils voulaient obtenir de la vie et ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas, ce qu'ils pouvaient accepter et ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, m'avait donné une belle leçon de vie et m'avait offerte la meilleure amitié et le meilleur soutien que l'on puisse rêver. Je me sentais bien parmi eux, ils faisaient partie de ma famille.

**PDV Magnus**

La matinée avait trainé en longueur mais l'heure du départ au chalet avait enfin sonné. Toute la bande s'était de nouveau réunie sur le parking du lycée. Nous étions prêts à nous mettre en route.

« Tess peut prendre jusqu'à cinq personnes dans sa voiture » annonça Rag'.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, quatre avec moi et les autres avec vous sachant que j'ai déjà Clary » dis-je en jetant un regard à ma petite sœur.

C'était l'une des conditions de mes parents, même si en réalité il n'avait pas été nécessaire qu'ils l'exigent. Protecteur comme j'étais envers elle, il était évident qu'elle aurait fait la route avec moi.

« Hmm si ça vous va, on peut faire Simon, Izzy avec Mag's et Clary. Jace, Alec, Cat' avec Tess et Moi » Proposa Rag'.

Je lançai un regard à Alec. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il approuverait cette répartition. Bon...pour être honnête, je savais qu'il ne l'approuverait pas mais en même temps c'était Simon qui était à l'honneur ce week-end et je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée qu'il soit avec sa meilleure-amie et sa petite-amie pendant le trajet.

« Ça marche pour moi » répondis-je rapidement.

Les autres n'y virent pas non plus d'inconvénients et commencèrent à se diriger vers les voitures. J'attrapai Alec par la main, l'attirai vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent puis l'embrassai tendrement.

« Ne m'en veut pas Mon Amour, on fera la route du retour ensemble » m'excusai-je en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

« Ce sera le voyage en voiture le plus long de toute ma vie » se plaignit-il en soupirant « mais je comprends ne t'en fais pas, on est là pour Simon. »

« Oui, parfaitement. Je te promets que je me ferai tout même pardonner un peu plus tard » lui susurrai-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Hmm l'idée me plaît Bébé mais trois longues et interminables heures à souffrir de ton absence à mes côtés c'est beaucoup…j'espère que tes excuses sauront être à la hauteur » me répondit-il taquin.

Je lui fis un large sourire.

« On verra ça Mon Ange... » éludai-je mystérieusement en le serrant dans mes bras.

On ne s'était même pas encore séparé qu'il me manquait déjà.

« En route, vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas mourir d'être séparé pendant trois petites heures ! » cria Jace depuis l'arrière du SUV de Tessa où il était déjà installé.

« Tais-toi Frangin ! Moi je les trouve trop adorable ! » nous défendit Izzy, appuyée tranquillement sur le capot de ma voiture.

« Moi aussi ! » rajouta Clary déjà installée à l'avant.

Alec échangea un regard complice avec elles.

Depuis mon interrogatoire raté de samedi dernier, j'avais complètement oublié de lui demander ce que lui et nos petites-sœurs respectives trafiquaient. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous étions descendu rejoindre les autres, le premier film était déjà terminé et ils avaient même attaqué un deuxième. Bien entendu, on s'était pris moult remarques, surtout provenant de Jace mais cette fois, il avait raison. Ça n'avait pas été très sympa de notre part de les abandonner ainsi même si rien de tout cela n'avait été prémédité. Alec et moi avons cette habitude – certes fâcheuse - de nous enfermer dans notre bulle d'intimité quand nous sommes tous les deux et vu nos activités de cette fameuse nuit, il était clair qu'on avait sacrément perdu la notion du temps. Les souvenirs étaient encore très présents dans mon esprit et me procuraient des frissons de plaisir à chaque fois que j'y repensais. Alec et moi échangeâmes un rapide dernier baiser et montâmes en voiture. Je bouclai ma ceinture puis mis le contact.

« Simon à toi de choisir la musique » lui annonçai-je en le regardant malicieusement dans le rétroviseur central.

« Vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire et les cadeaux pleuvent déjà ! » s'exclama-t-il en arborant un sourire éclatant.

Il disait ça car il n'y avait qu'une seule règle que j'avais imposée à la bande depuis qu'on se connaissait et plus précisément depuis que j'avais obtenu mon permis : Ma voiture; ma musique. J'avais besoin de me sentir bien et détendu quand je conduisais et ce encore plus sur de long trajet. La musique me procurait un confort et réduisait le stress et l'anxiété que pouvaient engendrer ce type de road trip. J'étais intraitable habituellement sur le sujet mais aujourd'hui, je souhaitais vraiment faire plaisir à Simon.

Il connecta son téléphone et choisit un morceau de Coldplay _The Scientist. _

Je souris intérieurement.

Je me doutais qu'il choisirait un de leur titre car il était complètement fan du groupe. _The Scientist_ faisait partie de mon top dix. C'était l'un des premiers morceaux que j'avais appris à jouer au piano alors j'étais plus que satisfait.

« Les amis, direction le chalet ! » m'exclamai-je en quittant le parking du lycée. Izzy, Clary et Simon poussèrent des cris d'excitation. Je sentais que ce week-end allait être exceptionnel et mémorable surtout que je leur avais réservé une petite surprise à tous.

**PDV Clary**

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'on roulait, par chance la circulation était fluide. Izzy et moi avions prévu de bander les yeux de Simon avec un foulard lorsqu'on quitterait l'autoroute afin de garder le mystère jusqu'au bout. Tout un programme avait été concocté par nos soins, sportives pour la plupart mais chacun aura le choix d'y participer ou pas. Nous avions commencé à jouer au jeu des syllabes pour passer le temps, le principe était simple. Chacun choisissait à tour de rôle une syllabe et les autres devaient associer successivement le plus de mots commençant par cette même syllabe. C'était au tour d'Izzy d'en proposer une.

« Hmm _sa » _proposât-elle.

« Salon » dit Mag's.

« Sardine » proposa Simon.

« Sage » dis-je.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Ben quoi ? » fis-je un peu confuse.

« Ça te correspond bien ! » s'exclama Simon.

« Ah bon ? Je peux très bien être dévergondée si je le souhaite ! » leur rétorquai-je sur un air de défi.

Mon frère me lança un regard en biais.

« Oh non n'y pense même pas ! » me dit-il « puis ce n'était pas une critique Biscuit, il n'y a rien de mal à être quelqu'un de sage surtout si c'est en accord avec ta personnalité ».

« Oui j'imagine » dis-je pensive.

Je ne m'étais jamais définie comme quelqu'un de sage...pour moi sage rimait avec ennuyeux et j'espérais vraiment ne pas être considérée comme telle.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions toujours sur l'autoroute mais Mag's m'avait subtilement fait comprendre qu'on allait bientôt emprunter la sortie qui menait aux routes des montagnes. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche du foulard en soie que j'avais apporté pour l'occasion.

« Quand allez-vous me dire où nous allons ? » demanda Simon le regard perdu dans la contemplation du paysage bordant l'autoroute.

« Patience Mon Cœur » lui dit Izzy en attrapant le foulard que je lui tendais. « En attendant tu vas devoir porter ça sur tes yeux. »

Simon pivota la tête vers sa petite-amie, il baissa les yeux sur le foulard et fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet. J'avais activé le mode vidéo sur mon téléphone afin de filmer toute la scène et de pouvoir la partager avec le reste du groupe qui nous suivait juste derrière.

Simon s'emblait paniquer tout à coup.

« Non mais... vous n'allez pas faire ça !? » s'exclama-t-il inquiet « Bébé...tu sais que je suis claustrophobe ! » se plaignit-il en s'adressant à Izzy.

Niveau excuse il aurait pu trouver mieux, il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« Je ne vois pas trop le rapport ... » le nargua Mag's en ricanant.

Simon continuait d'observer le foulard comme si ce dernier menaçait directement sa vie.

« Je n'aime pas être dans l'obscurité ! » essayât-il de nouveau.

_Oui, plus plausible,_ pensais-je.

« Allez joues le jeu Mon cœur ! Tu ne seras pas déçu et je te promets de te tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive » le rassura Izzy.

Il prit le temps de considérer l'offre, regarda Izzy amoureusement puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bon d'accord vas-y...prive-moi de l'un de mes cinq sens sensoriels... » dit-il avec toute la fatalité qu'il pouvait y mettre.

On explosa de rire.

« Mais quel dramaturge ! » s'exclama mon frère hilare.

« Je confirme ! Tu nous avais caché ce talent » le taquinai-je tandis qu'Izzy lui mettait le foulard sur les yeux.

« Combien de doigts ? » lui demanda-t-elle en ne lui montrant rien du tout.

« Euh cinq ? » répondit-il au hasard.

« C'est bon, il ne voit rien! » m'exclamai-je morte de rire.

J'envoyai la vidéo sur le groupe.

GROUPE CHAT LA TEAM QUI DÉCHIRE : MUSIC4EVER !

_Clary : Phase 1, enclenchée !_

_Jace : MDR la tête de Simon en voyant le foulard !_

_Clary : Oui trop marrant ! Je ne m'attendais à cette réaction de sa part !_

_Alec : Le « je suis claustrophobe » m'a fait mourir de rire ! _

_Cat' : Pauvre Simon, il a vraiment l'air paniqué sur la vidéo lol_

_Izzy : On ne se moque pas de Mon chéri ! (Bon j'avoue c'était trop drôle!)_

_Clary : Mag's dit qu'on est plus qu'à une heure et demie de route._

_Jace : Super ! _

_Cat' : Génial, trop hâte d'y être._

_Izzy : J'en connais un qui est impatient d'arriver aussi même s'il ne sait pas où il va ! _

_Alec : Il va adorer la surprise, ne vous en fait pas ;) on se voit tout à l'heure._

_Clary : À toute !_

Je rangeai mon téléphone. On quitta enfin l'autoroute et commença progressivement à rouler sur les chemins de montagnes. À chaque fois qu'on avait eu l'opportunité de venir en vacances à la montagne, j'étais totalement en extase devant ce paysage qui pour mon plus grand bonheur était encore enneigé. Il y avait des forêts entières de sapins, d'hêtres et de pins. L'air de la montagne était pur et vivifiant, en revanche les routes étaient tellement sinueuses que j'étais toujours un peu nauséeuse après.

Mon frère, lunettes de soleil sur le nez était très concentré sur la route, ça faisait deux heures et demie qu'on roulait, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, d'ailleurs Simon s'était endormi sur les genoux d'Izzy, qui elle-même somnolait à l'arrière. On avait commencé notre ascension depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les environs commençaient à m'être familier signe que nous étions bientôt arrivés.

« Ça va Biscuit ? » me demanda mon frère toujours très soucieux.

« Oui, ça va mais toi tu dois être épuisé, de plus que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Ouais je commence un peu à fatiguer mais nous sommes arrivés, regarde. » me dit-il en pointant du doigt des habitations qui s'érigeaient au loin devant nous.

Je constatai avec joie, qu'on apercevait déjà les toitures en bois des chalets. Celle du chalet de nos parents avait été rénovée l'année dernière. La toiture était en pierre mais tout le reste de l'habitation était en bois. Le chalet comprenait trois chambres plus une mezzanine qui donnait sur le salon. Une cuisine entièrement équipée, deux salles de bains et un petit garage qui pouvait prendre tout juste deux voitures. Il y avait une grande terrasse à l'arrière qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les massifs montagneux. Mes parents en avaient fait notre lieu de vie en extérieur. Ils l'avaient aménagé avec un ensemble de salon composé de canapés et de fauteuils, une table à manger, un barbecue, un jeu de fléchette, une table de ping-pong et un jacuzzi. En été comme en hiver, on y passait des heures.

On arriva enfin à destination ! À peine mon frère s'était-il garé dans l'allée que je descendis de voiture précipitamment, manquant de glisser sur un morceau de vers glas. On avait confectionné une banderole pour Simon, où il y avait d'écrit : Keep Calm I'm Eigtheen, Bow Dow (Restez calme j'ai 18 ans, prosternez-vous). C'est Rag' qui avait eu l'idée du texte car on ne voulait pas de l'éternel _Happy Birthday, _on avait tous trouvé sa proposition excellente.

Jace et Alec descendirent à leur tour avec la banderole en question, ils m'aidèrent à l'accrocher sous le porche d'entrée. Je vis qu'Izzy et Mag's aidaient Simon à descendre de voiture, il portait toujours son foulard sur les yeux. Les autres descendirent à leur tour et se réunirent autour de lui.

« Alors Simon, une idée d'où l'on est ? » lui demandai-je toute excitée.

« Eh bien il fait super froid donc c'est clair que nous sommes en altitude. »

On s'échangea un regard entre nous, j'avais oublié à quel point Simon était pragmatique. Izzy lui retira son bandeau. Il prit une minute avant de retrouver toutes ses facultés visuelles. Au fur et à mesure que ses idées s'éclaircissaient, il écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

« Oh putain je n'y crois pas ! On est au Chalet ?! » s'exclamât-il euphorique et en même temps sonné par ce qu'il voyait.

« Surprise ! » scandons-nous d'une seule voix.

« J'hallucine ! C'est incroyable, merci les amis ! Jamais je n'y aurais pensé. Comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre vos parents de nous laisser seul ici tout un week-end ? » demandât-il en s'adressant à mon frère et moi.

« On a dû faire preuve de persuasion mais l'important est que nous y sommes et que nous allons passer un super moment tous ensemble ! » lui dis-je en lui adressant un large sourire.

« Merci, ça va être super. Oh GÉNIAL la banderole ! Vous devriez en effet tous vous prosterner à mes pieds! » nous dit-il d'un petit air supérieur.

« Ouais ben pas si vite Mr Lewis, ton anniversaire c'est officiellement demain ! » lui dit Cat' pour le taquiner.

« Ok les gars, on décharge les voitures puis tout le monde contacte ses parents » ordonna mon frère en bon chef d'équipe.

Pour plus d'efficacité, on fit des équipes. Rag', Jace et Mag's s'occupèrent d'aller récupérer des bûches pour alimenter la cheminée, Izzy et Tessa se proposèrent de préparer des snacks, heureusement qu'il y avait Tessa car Izzy n'avait pas vraiment la réputation d'être un cordon bleu. Alec, Cat', Simon et moi déchargions les voitures.

« On fait comment pour la répartition des chambres ? » demanda Simon en déposant nos affaires en vrac au milieu du salon. Mag's, Jace et Rag' arrivèrent à leur tour les bras chargés de bûches de bois.

« Vous tombez bien, on se demandait comment on faisait pour la répartition des chambres » demanda Simon à nouveau.

Mon frère balança son tas de bûche dans la cheminée, Jace et Rag' l'imitèrent. Il avait l'air totalement épuisé.

Alec s'approcha de son petit-ami, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça tendrement par derrière. Je vis mon frère soupirer d'aise.

« On peut faire à peu près comme d'habitude, Simon et Izzy prennent la mezzanine, Rag'et Cat' la chambre de Clary avec Tessa, Jace et Clary la chambre des parents » suggéra-t-il.

« La chambre des parents ?! » m'exclamai-je surprise.

_Ce sera vraiment trop bizarre de dormir là,_ pensais-je.

« Et pourquoi on n'inverserait pas. Jace et moi on prend ma chambre et Rag, Cat' et Tessa celle des parents » suggérai-je plein d'espoir.

« Si tu veux garder ta chambre pas de problème mais Rag' et Tessa la partageront avec Jace et toi. C'est l'un ou l'autre petite sœur et c'est non négociable » me répondit mon frère d'une voix douce mais sans appel.

D'accord...j'avais compris le message. J'avais le choix entre passer la nuit seule avec mon petit-ami mais dans la chambre de mes parents...sous leur photo de mariage et les portraits de famille dont une représentant une Clary âgée de 5 ans ou alors dans ma chambre, terrain neutre certes mais en mode pyjama partie avec Rag' et Tessa..._génial_.

Evidemment, cette proposition de répartition des chambres de mon frère était loin d'être désintéressé.

« Sinon, on peut investir le salon avec Tessa... » suggéra Rag' « Ça me tente bien de dormir au pied de la cheminée, on n'a pas tous la chance d'en avoir une dans sa propre chambre ! »

Tous les regards pivotèrent vers mon frère. Il ne réagit pas de suite, trop distrait par les doigts d'Alec qui lui prodiguaient de légères caresses sur ses avant-bras.

« Ben quoi ? Vous savez très bien que je suis frileux » finit-il par répondre comme si ce n'était suffisamment évident « Puis ce sont nos parents qui nous ont attribué les chambres à Clary et à moi » ajoutât-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai » intervins-je à mon tour en me remémorant notre première nuit ici en famille.

« En tout cas, il faudrait déjà que vous réussissiez à allumer ne serait-ce qu'une des deux cheminées » fit Simon sceptique « Habituellement, c'est Asmodée qui donne les directives... ».

« Oui mais je suis sûr que Mag's va assurer » dit Alec de manière totalement objectif.

Dix minutes plus tard, un magnifique feu issu de la cheminée réchauffait la pièce. On avait terminé de ranger nos affaires et nous étions réunis autour du feu pour grignoter un morceau. Ça faisait du bien d'être ici tous ensemble à se raconter des histoires, à rire et à s'amuser. On avait prévu d'aller faire un tour au village en début de soirée, il y avait une fête foraine qui s'y déroulait actuellement. Demain, on irait taquiner les pistes de ski et faire du patin à glace avant de célébrer le soir l'anniversaire de Simon. Dimanche matin on avait programmé une balade en chiens de traineaux...enfin en espérant qu'on ne soit pas trop fatigué, un week-end me paraissait tout à coup bien trop court pour tout ce qu'on avait prévu mais au moins j'étais heureuse car j'étais convaincue que Simon garderait d'excellents souvenirs de son dix-huitième anniversaire et c'était ça le plus important, se créer des souvenirs de bonheur qu'on garderait toute notre vie.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la suite du week-end de notre petite bande adorée qui s'étendra sur deux autres chapitres! (Je me suis un peu laissée embarquer par ce raod trip moi aussi lol )

**Sylvie Oversteyns** : Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider à tuer le temps puis de réussir à te transporter dans l'univers de nos personnages à chaque lecture. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Chez moi il fait beaucoup moins chaud! Bon courage à toi!

**Shaniice** : Eh oui! Les grands frères sont protecteurs! Tu as raison, à mon avis la règle "pas de sexe" pendant ce week-end risque d'être difficile à tenir mais la question est pour qui !? Rafael n'est en effet peut-être pas si horrible que ça, espérons que la suite de l'histoire ne nous fasse pas changer d'avis. Alors concernant l'idée de voir Mag's en tant que père, j'y pense très sérieusement mais ce sera dans une autre Fiction car j'aimerais bien écrire une suite à celle-ci ;) À bientôt!

**Caladhiel91** : Hey hey! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te surprendre! En effet je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Jace, Clary, Alec et Mag's fassent la route ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas pour Tessa, ce week-end avec le groupe va beaucoup l'aider en terme d'intégration ;)

**Nagron : **Coucou toi! Si tu regardes bien, Tessa est déjà un peu jalouse de la relation de Cat' et Rag' mais ça reste une jalousie 'saine" si puis je dire. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite du week-end!

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre soutien, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos reviews!

Chapitre 33

**PDV d'Alec**

« Non mais vraiment Biscuit ? Encore ? Tout ce sucre t'empêchera de fermer l'œil cette nuit » sermonna un Magnus totalement désabusé et épuisé par sa petite soeur.

Nous étions à la fête foraine depuis deux petites heures et je regardais d'un œil amusé mon petit-ami se comporter tantôt en grand frère protecteur, tantôt en père sermonneur. Clary avait déjà avalé deux barbes à papa et entamait sa troisième. Magnus n'étant déjà pas très favorable à la consommation de sucre, désapprouvait totalement ses excès. De par sa maturité et son intelligence, on avait souvent tendance à oublier qu'elle était plus jeune que nous mais là, on réalisait clairement qu'elle n'était qu'une ado de seize ans qui voulait s'amuser au stand de tir, gagner des peluches et surtout se gaver de sucre. D'ailleurs, à sa décharge, elle était loin d'être la seule car Simon, Izzy et moi lui faisions une sacrée concurrence, j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de confiseries et friandises que nous avions englouti depuis notre arrivée.

« Mon cœur, Mag's à raison tu devrais ralentir... de plus tu risques de tomber malade » la conseilla Jace en bon petit-ami attentionné.

Clary indécise, regarda sa barbe à papa un instant puis finit par la tendre à Magnus.

« Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là... » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un visage d'ange.

« Sage décision petite-sœur » lui dit-il en lui prenant la confiserie des mains.

Je me demandais ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire car il n'était vraiment pas du genre à avaler ce genre de chose. Moi en revanche...

« On pourrait prendre du pop-corn à la place ? J'ai encore un peu faim » nous dit Clary.

Jace et Mag's totalement effarés, regardèrent Clary comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser sur le front. Elle et moi éclatâmes de rire. Elle les faisait marcher et ça fonctionnait très bien.

Le reste du groupe nous rejoignit, les bras chargés de cadeaux gagnés dans les différents stands.

« Ça vous dit d'aller aux autos tamponneuses ? » nous proposa Tessa toute excitée.

Depuis notre arrivée ici, j'avais remarqué qu'elle semblait plus détendue et plus insouciante aussi. Ce week-end était certes en l'honneur de Simon mais visiblement on avait tous besoin de faire un break avec notre quotidien.

« Super, on y va ! » s'exclama Simon.

« Je te préviens Tessa, il va falloir t'accrocher. Quand ces mecs-là se retrouvent sur une piste d'auto tamponneuse c'est le carnage ! » l'avertit Cat' en se tordant de rire.

« Tu peux parler ! Tu es souvent la première à lancer les hostilités ! » rétorqua Jace qui défendait notre honneur.

Elle le regarda innocemment comme si elle ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi il faisait allusion.

On prit la direction de la piste, la file d'attente était assez impressionnante. Mag's et moi nous proposâmes de prendre les places tandis que les autres décidèrent d'aller faire un tour. Il me tendit la barbe à papa de Clary avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Merci ! » lui dis-je radieux.

Il secoua la tête en rigolant puis se rapprocha doucement de moi.

« Ne te m'éprend pas sur mon geste Mon Ange. Je n'approuve toujours pas toute cette consommation de glucose à outrance mais disons que j'ai deux ou trois idées en tête pour t'occuper toute la nuit si toutefois tu avais du mal à t'endormir à cause de tout le sucre que tu as avalé » me dit-il en me lançant un regard plus que subjectif.

J'avais chaud tout à coup alors qu'il faisait plutôt froid. À ce propos Mag's avait sorti la totale : la veste polaire, le bonnet, les gants, l'écharpe et le col roulé. Je le trouvais vraiment renversant vêtu ainsi. Oui je sais, peu importe ce qu'il portait je le trouvais sexy mais que voulez-vous...on ne se refait pas!

« Donc si je comprends bien, ton geste était complètement intéressé ! » m'offusquai-je faussement.

« Je plaide coupable ! » m'avoua-t-il sans l'once d'un remord.

On éclata de rire. La file avançait doucement mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. J'adorais ces instants de badinage entre nous, nos petits jeux de séduction, nos allusions et les échanges de regards qui allaient avec...je me sentais complètement vivant.

« À la réflexion Bébé, je pense que tu devrais m'en offrir une autre. Pour une si noble cause, je veux bien me sacrifier » lui dis-je un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Mais quelle grandeur d'âme Mon Amour! Je suis fasciné » me taquinât-il sarcastiquement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser tendrement.

Sortie de nulle part, je surpris Izzy en train de nous prendre en photo. Elle avait décidé de filmer et d'immortaliser notre week-end afin d'en faire un montage vidéo. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée et étais impatient de voir le résultat mais là, elle ressemblait un peu à un paparazzi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on put enfin s'installer dans les voitures électriques. Contre toute attente les filles décidèrent de se mettre ensemble : Izzy avec Tessa, Cat' avec Clary. Du coup on fit pareil : Jace avec Mag's et moi avec Rag'. Simon, fière comme un paon, était seul dans la sienne. Je sentais à son regard qu'il était prêt à nous faire mordre la poussière, surtout que la dernière fois que nous en avions fait il en avait sacrément bavé. Jace et Rag' lui rentraient tellement dedans qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer d'un iota.

On s'élança sur la piste. Sans perdre une minute, Simon nous fonça dessus et nous heurta de plein fouet.

« Hey ! Mais laisse nous te temps de nous mettre en jambes ! » se plaignit Rag'.

« Hors de question ! Ça fait un point pour Simon !» fanfaronna-t-il.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se fit rentrer dedans à son tour par Clary et Cat'.

« Et un point pour la team Cary ! » s'exclamèrent les filles en se tapant dans la main. Simon les regarda dépité.

Jace et Mag's étaient vraiment compliqué à chopper. Ces deux-là formaient toujours une bonne équipe quand ils avaient un objectif commun.

Bien trop vite à notre goût la partie fut terminée. Toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline provoquée par notre petite compétition, on enchaîna avec le train fantôme, les stands de tires à nouveau, la diseuse de bonne aventure que voulait absolument faire Simon. Mag's préféra passer son tour tout comme Cat' et moi. Pour finir on s'essaya à l'attraction la plus sensationnel que proposait la fête foraine du village : le Crazy Dance. Au début on était plutôt sceptique car on ne la trouvait pas très impressionnante mais qui disait _dance_ disait aussi _music_ alors il était impossible qu'on ne l'essaye pas puis le décor était génial. Sur une plateforme, il y avait plusieurs assemblages de quatre nacelles de deux places fixées sur un support métallique en forme de X. Chaque nacelle était libre de tourner sur elle-même, le support pouvait se soulever et tourner, la plateforme quant à elle, tournait également mais en sens inverse du support métallique. Oui de quoi vous donner le tournis et précisément, on y vient. Au début tout allait bien, on était détendu et confiant. On tournait lentement et gentiment mais rapidement, tout s'est accéléré : les bras commencèrent à prendre de la hauteur et les virages des nacelles se faisaient plus secs, les changements de rotation donnaient le tournis ou la nausée. On atteignit la vitesse maximale et ne distinguait plus rien autour, seul les cris des passagers étaient perceptibles à travers la musique endiablée qui accompagnait l'attraction. La voix du forain à travers le micro appuyait chaque accélération par des phrases d'encouragements destinées à mettre les passagers dans l'ambiance. C'était tout simplement sensationnel ! Au final nous nous étions tellement éclatés que nous avions fini par la refaire une seconde fois. Après ce plein de sensation on décida de rentrer au chalet se réchauffer et se reposer. Il était déjà 22h50, bientôt l'heure fatidique approchait. Simon allait officiellement avoir 18 ans.

« Ça vous dit des chocolats chauds et des marshmallows ? » proposa Clary à peine la porte du chalet passée.

Mag's s'affala dans le canapé aussi bien épuisé du voyage que de sa sœur. À sa tête, j'imaginais très bien ce qu'il était en train de se dire : _Non mais je rêve, encore du sucre!_

Il fallait bien admettre que le contexte s'y prêtait puis après être resté dehors aussi longtemps dans le froid, on avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant bien chaud.

« Bonne idée, je vais t'aider » lui proposais-je en la suivant rapidement dans la cuisine.

Inutile de préciser que j'évitai soigneusement le regard, que je savais désapprobateur, de mon merveilleux petit-ami en m'en allant. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait choisi de faire médecine. Au début c'était certes pour faire plaisir à sa mère mais au final ça lui correspondait tellement et je pense que Sarah l'avait toujours su.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'éclatai de rire.

« Toi, tu vas avoir droit à une leçon de morale de la part de ton frère et probablement d'une consultation chez le dentiste dès notre retour ! » dis-je à Clary toujours mort de rire.

« Franchement il exagère ! Je n'ai pas tant abusé que ça... »

Je lui jetai un regard sceptique. Si pour elle deux barbes à papa et demi, six cannes de sucre d'orge, une crêpe au chocolat et une pomme d'amour n'étaient pas sa définition de l'abus...pourquoi pas!

« Alors... comment avance la mission ? » me demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix et en prenant un air de conspiration.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte de la cuisine afin de m'assurer qu'on l'avait bien refermée.

« Pas très bien » avouais-je en soupirant. « J'ai un million d'idées en tête mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne sont pas à la hauteur et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me frustre ! »

« Tu sais que mon frère est fou de toi, laisse parler ton cœur et ce sera forcément parfait » m'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Tu crois... » lui répondis-je pas très convaincu.

Elle m'observa attentivement une minute.

« Attends un peu. En réalité, tu es mort de peur n'est-ce pas ?! Je me disais bien que je te trouvais beaucoup trop détendu ! » dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Je suis bien obligé de prendre sur moi ! Ton frère me connait par cœur ! Je l'ai échappé de justesse samedi dernier. Quand on est monté, je me doutais bien que c'était pour me faire passer un interrogatoire puis Izzy et toi n'avez pas été très discrètes ! » lui reprochai-je.

« Quoi ? nous ? Mais on a été parfaitement normales vu l'ampleur de la chose ! Franchement Alec, tu peux t'estimer heureux car notre réaction aurait pu être cent fois pire si tu ne nous avais pas fait promettre de nous contrôler! » me dit-elle en rigolant de nouveau.

Je regardais Clary avec tendresse. Je trouvais que Mag's et elle avait le même rire, le genre sincère et communicatif qui avait le pouvoir de rassurer et d'apaiser. Je sortis un paquet de marshmallow du placard.

« Tu as raison. À un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'Izzy allait s'évanouir tellement qu'elle essayait de se retenir » dis-je en plaisant.

Je me mis à repenser à ma petite sœur et à notre réunion secrète dans la chambre de Clary samedi dernier. Cette dernière m'observait toujours attentivement. Subitement ses yeux prirent une teinte plus brillante, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

_Merde_...mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Hey... » lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule « ça va ? »

« Oui... » répondit-elle la voix nouée « c'est juste que quand je repense à mon frère et à toi…à votre histoire, à tout ce que vous avez traversé, à tout ce qui vous lie, à votre dévouement l'un pour l'autre, je me sens submergée d'émotion. Vous êtes la preuve que l'amour peut tout surmonter et je suis si heureuse et fière d'être présente et d'avoir la chance d'assister à tout ça. Alec tu es la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée et je te remercie de le rendre aussi heureux. »

_Waouh_... je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'étais ému à mon tour par la déclaration à cœur ouvert de Clary. Je savais que son frère était tout pour elle. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle et profonde, il y avait tant d'amour entre eux. Ses mots me touchèrent en plein cœur, je la serrai dans mes bras.

« Merci Clary. Mag's est aussi la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, je l'aime plus que tout...il est toute ma vie. »

« Oui j'en suis convaincue, je sais que tu l'aimes d'un amour sincère et c'est vraiment admirable de ta part de lui donner ton soutien inconditionnel et ce, en dépit de la complexité de la situation. Apprendre pour la pathologie de Camille l'a perturbé plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, c'est une nouvelle épreuve pour lui, de nouvelles inquiétudes concernant le bébé et… »

Clary s'arrêta brusquement de parler en voyant mon air surpris.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?! Et de quelle pathologie parlait-elle ?!_

« Oh...il ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête de négation puis fronçai les sourcils. En effet, il ne m'avait rien dit mais pourquoi ? Je m'assis sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine puis soupirai longuement en me passant une main tendue dans les cheveux. Après réflexion, j'avais bien une petite idée.

« Depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne me parle plus vraiment de Camille ou même du bébé et je t'avouerais que je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions que cela... probablement parce que ça m'arrangeait bien finalement » admis-je un peu honteusement.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une horrible personne en disant ça mais j'avais besoin d'exprimer mes sentiments. Clary me regardait sans jugement, elle se contentait de m'écouter. Je continuai.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'accepter que Mag's doive lui rendre visite deux fois par semaine et l'accompagner à tous ses rendez-vous médicaux. Il s'est également rapproché de Rafael. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il a deux vies mais je ne m'en plains pas car ce sont aussi ces conditions qui nous permettent aujourd'hui d'avoir un semblant de paix et de sérénité. Enfin bref, peut-être que Magnus a remarqué que je n'étais pas si à l'aise que ça avec cette situation et que depuis, il évite de me raconter ce qui se passe là-bas mais du coup je me sens également un peu mis à l'écart. C'est perturbant car je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter de Camille avec lui et en même temps elle et le bébé font partie de sa vie et moi je veux tout de lui et surtout je veux être présent pour lui quoiqu'il arrive » lâchai-je d'un trait.

Je me sentais un peu perdu et désemparé face à tout ça. Clary posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule à son tour.

« Connaissant mon frère, il est probable qu'il veuille effectivement te préserver et te protéger de toute la folie qui l'entoure. Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il se sent toujours coupable et responsable de ton agression ainsi que de tout ce qui a suivi ».

« Mais il n'y est pour rien et il le sait ! » m'exclamais-je frustré. « Je savais qu'il entretenait autre fois ce genre de pensées mais je pensais réellement que j'avais réussi à les chasser ».

« Alec, tu le connais. Aux yeux du monde il parait si sûr de lui, si confiant et plus souvent que rarement c'est le cas sauf qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est encore très jeune, et qu'il nourrit des craintes comme chacun d'entre nous. Parfois il est très difficile de se débarrasser de certaines pensées parasites qui hantent notre esprit. La situation est loin d'être évidente, j'en suis consciente, mais sache que tu t'en sors très bien. Sache que tu fais ce qu'il faut pour lui, vous faites ce qu'il faut l'un pour l'autre et ensemble vous vous en sortirez toujours car vous serez toujours plus fort. »

Clary était vraiment d'une sagesse impressionnante pour son jeune âge.

« Merci Clary, de tout cœur » lui dis-je sincèrement. « Il faut que je lui parle. On a l'habitude de tout se dire et je ne veux pas que notre relation change. Je veux qu'il continue à se confier à moi sur ce qui le rend triste, sur ce qui le perturbe, sur ce qui le rend joyeux. Je veux qu'il me dise tout sans exception et ce même s'il y a certaines choses qui me sont difficiles à entendre. »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire, aborde le sujet avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'à choisir, il préférait se confier à toi sans limite et retenue. Il cherche uniquement à te protéger. »

« Oui tu as probablement raison mais moi je ne veux pas être protégé, surtout si lui, il est constamment sur le champ de bataille. Il est tout ce qui m'importe et jamais je ne pourrais me sentir apaisé s'il ne l'est pas également. »

Finalement on en revenait toujours à ça. On s'aimait si profondément que l'un faisait toujours passer l'autre en premier. Je n'étais plus certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Ça fonctionnait tant qu'on était réellement heureux tous les deux mais si l'un devait commencer à souffrir en silence pour permettre à l'autre de continuer à être heureux, clairement ça ne m'intéressait plus.

Mettant fin à cette conversation profonde et impromptue, on termina de préparer les chocolats et rejoignit les autres qui s'était rassemblés autour de la cheminée. Je constatai en arrivant que Mag's et Rag' avaient récupéré leur guitare et que la mienne aussi m'attendait sagement.

« Il ne manquait plus que toi Alec ! Tu es partant pour une petite session d'impro ? » me demanda Rag'.

Je le regardai avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était inutile de me le demander, j'étais toujours partant pour jouer. Depuis que j'avais récupéré toutes mes facultés motrices à la main, pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne pratique. Parfois pour m'exercer, parfois juste pour le plaisir de jouer et de faire sonner les cordes. J'avais failli être privé de l'une de mes raisons d'être dans la vie, aujourd'hui j'étais reconnaissant de pouvoir encore partager des moments comme celui-ci avec mes amis...ces moments où la musique nous unissait et nous transportait dans notre monde à nous.

Je m'installai à côté de Mag's et lui adressai un sourire remplit de tendresse et amour. Ça me faisait mal de savoir qu'il continuait de souffrir de toute cette situation avec Camille, souffrir seul...car moi je me sentais bien. J'allais de mieux en mieux et j'étais heureux de pouvoir vivre mon histoire d'amour avec lui sans menace constante planant autour de nous. Je pensais qu'on avait enfin trouvé un peu de répit et dans les faits c'était le cas sauf que visiblement, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait là-bas, il continuait à vivre son enfer personnel.

J'avais été naïf. Comment pourrait-il être totalement épanoui sachant que son enfant lui, n'était pas encore hors de danger ? C'était pourtant logique.

Je me demandais quelle était cette pathologie découverte à Camille qui le perturbait autant. Comment tout cela avait-il pu m'échapper ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Étais-je devenu égocentrique sans m'en rendre compte ? Centré sur moi et mon bonheur ? Non impossible, j'étais toujours attentif à lui, à son bien-être...c'était même ce qui nous caractérisait. Il allait falloir qu'on discute tous les deux et que je tire toute cette histoire au claire car je commençais sérieusement à me prendre la tête et à me poser dix milles questions.

Il était presque de minuit. Clary et Izzy avaient prévu de faire une farce à Simon dans quelques minute car c'était l'une de nos traditions. Une chose était certaine, on n'était pas près d'aller se coucher et donc la discussion que je souhaitais avoir avec Mag's allait devoir attendre.

**PDV Izzy**

C'était l'heure de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mon formidable petit-ami. J'étais totalement excitée comme si c'était moi qui allait avoir 18 ans.

« Attention ! On fait le décompte comme pour le passage à la nouvelle année ! » dis-je aux autres.

Simon arborait un sourire immense, ses yeux pétillaient, il était heureux. Finalement en le regardant, je me disais qu'on avait déjà réussi notre pari du week-end. Toute la bande se leva et se plaça autour de lui en commençant le décompte.

« ...5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIMON ! YOUHOUUU ! » cria-ton en choeur.

Les félicitations fusaient dans tous les sens.

« Merci les amis ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je me sens vraiment comme le roi du monde grâce à vous...waouh... je vous aime » nous dit-il sincère et ému.

« Nous aussi on t'aime ! » lui répondit Clary.

« SIMON ! SIMON ! SIMON ! » commencèrent à scander les garçons de la bande.

_C'était le signal._

Simon les regardait en rigolant, se disant surement qu'ils étaient en train de faire les idiots comme d'habitude quand tout à coup Rag' et Jace le soulevèrent par surprise et prirent la direction de la terrasse à grand pas.

« Heeey ! Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! Reposez-moi ! » hurla-t-il.

« Tu connais la tradition Simon ! Celui qui fête son anniversaire a droit à un gage ! » lui rappela Mag's en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Des applaudissements, des cris de joie et d'excitation emplissaient le chalet au fur et à mesure que la « sentence » approchait.

Sans hésitation, Jace et Rag' le lâchèrent dans le jacuzzi tout habillé mais contre toute attente l'improbable se produisit. Simon qui avait agrippé le col de la veste de Rag', l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute.

On explosa de rire ! Portable à la main, je n'avais rien raté de la scène, ça avait été épique.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! Lewis ! » s'exclama Rag' agacé de s'être fait embarquer dans le gage .

Ce dernier rigolait aux éclats. Il était plutôt satisfait de lui, même si je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement. Tant qu'à faire, on décida de les rejoindre dans le jacuzzi. Mag's préféra rester au sec à cause de son tatouage qui commençait tout juste à bien cicatriser. On se repassa la scène du plongeon impromptu une bonne dizaine de fois, en accéléré et au ralenti. À chaque fois on se tordait de rire, même Rag' avait fini par admettre que ça avait été plutôt marrant.

Après ce bain de minuit improvisé, on alla se changer puis on retourna se réchauffer près de la cheminée. Les garçons nous offrirent un moment hors du temps, tout en musique et en vocalise. Rag, Mag's et Alec formaient un trio incroyable, ils interprétèrent huit des morceaux acoustiques préférés de Simon en son honneur. De Angie de The Rolling Stones à Wonderwall d'Oasis en passant par Tears in Heaven d'Eric Clapton, ça avait été magique. Blottie au coin du feu dans les bras de mon petit-ami, on continuait de se laisser bercer par les mélodies. Cat' rejoignait les garçons sur les refrains de temps à autres, Clary et Jace, enlacés sur le canapé savourait également le moment, Tessa regardait son petit-ami avec amour et admiration. On était bien. Cette journée avait été formidable et nos vies semblaient vraiment parfaites à cet instant.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre suivant dans la foulée!

**Caladhiel91** : Coucou toi! Merci pour cette review qui comme d'habitude m'a fait extrêment plaisir. Ça me touche que mon style d'écriture te plaise car je fais véritablement attention au choix des mots, aux différentes tournures de phrases etc... afin de précisément vous communiquer le plus justement possible les émotions des personnages, leurs sentiments et leurs états d' âmes. Je souhaite faire voyager chaque lecteur dans leur esprit comme s'il y était. Tu as absolument bien ciblé chacun d'entre eux, leur personnalité, leur caractère et ça signifie que ma mission a été correctement menée jusqu'à maintenant alors merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée.

Je vais attendre vos reviews avec impatience et inquiétude concernant ce chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 34

**PDV d'Alec**

Mains sous la mâchoire, j'étais assis sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, avec une tasse de café posée devant moi que je regardais sans réellement la voir. On s'était couché à plus de 3 heures du matin et autant vous dire que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait au maximum de mes capacités. Il était tout juste 8 heures et tout le monde dormait encore mais n'arrivant plus à retrouver le sommeil, je m'étais décidé à me lever et à préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout était calme dans le chalet, le silence était apaisant et réconfortant. Depuis hier soir je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Magnus et à toute cette histoire de pathologie de Camille, j'avais besoin de lui parler et de connaître ses sentiments sur tout ça. Il en avait parlé à Clary mais pas à moi. En avait-il parlé aux autres également ? Non impossible, il n'aurait jamais pas fait ça sans m'inclure. J'étais perturbé et recommençais à tout sur analyser comme à mon habitude. J'avais besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me rassure, je détestais vraiment l'idée qu'il puisse me cacher des choses et ce qu'importait les raisons.

« Déjà debout petit frère ».

Perdu dans mes pensées, la voix de Jace me fit légèrement sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Ouais, je n'arrivais plus à dormir » lui répondis-je.

Il se servit une tasse de café puis s'installa à mes côtés.

« Je suis mort de fatigue ! » s'exclama-t-il en baillant « tu penses qu'on aura le courage d'aller skier ?»

Je lui adressai un sourire en coin.

« Je te rappelle que ce sont Izzy et Clary qui ont fait le programme. Elles sont infatigables » déclarai-je.

« C'est clair, d'ailleurs Clary est déjà debout. Elle est sous la douche » m'informa-t-il.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre première nuit ensemble dans la chambre parentale ? » lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me regarda d'un œil suspect.

« C'est Mag's qui t'a demandé d'enquêter ? » m'accusa-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

« Pff, n'importe quoi ! » lui fis-je en secouant la tête.

« Ben quoi ? Il en serait capable ! » se défendit-il.

Je lui jetai un regard désapprobateur.

Magnus était certes protecteur envers sa sœur mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait une attitude excessive. Il savait très bien faire la part des choses mais visiblement Jace avait quelques doutes.

« Sache cher frère que Sarah et Asmodée lui avaient spécifié qu'ils préféraient que Clary et toi ne passiez pas vos nuits ensemble mais Mag's a décidé de vous faire confiance et d'alléger vos souffrances. »

Jace me regarda d'un air interdit.

« Ah...je ne le savais pas. C'est vraiment sympa de sa part » dit-il penaud.

« En effet » lui répondis-je en lui faisant un regard appuyé.

« Il nous a tout de même placé sous la surveillance et le regard inquisiteur de la photo de mariage de ses parents. Clary a psychoté toute la nuit disant qu'elle se sentait observée ou je ne sais quoi » se lamenta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Ben oui ! Il était évident qu'il allait tout de même prendre quelques précautions ! On a fait pire avec Izzy quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Simon, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? On ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle ! »

Jace éclata de rire à son tour.

« Le bon vieux temps ! » chantonna-t-il toujours mort de rire.

En parlant de notre petite-sœur et de son petit-ami, Izzy et Simon arrivèrent dans la cuisine, suivi de Clary et de Rag'.

« Mag's dort encore ? demanda Ragnor en se servant une tasse de café.

« Oui, il était vraiment épuisé entre la route et nos activités d'hier » lui expliquai-je.

Compréhensif, il hocha la tête en baillant lui aussi. Décidément, personne n'était encore totalement réveillé et d'attaque.

« Je peux en avoir une tasse ? » demanda Clary en zieutant la machine expresso.

« Absolument pas ! » nous exclamâmes Jace et moi en chœur.

Elle soupira.

« Vous êtes pire que mon frère » se plaignit-elle en allant se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud à défaut du café convoité.

« Départ dans une heure pour la station de ski ! » nous avertit Izzy avec entrain et détermination.

En voilà une qui ne semblait pas du tout fatiguée pour le coup. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour toujours avoir autant d'énergie.

« Bon courage à vous les gars ! » leur souhaitai-je en me moquant gentiment.

« Attends, tu ne viens pas ? » me demanda Simon surpris.

« Non désolé. Ça ne fait que quelques jours que j'ai retiré mon plâtre, j'ai encore des séances de rééducation donc je ne pense pas que ce serait très prudent et raisonnable de ma part. »

Simon hocha la tête.

« Oui, tu as raison » me dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Mais du coup et Mag's ? » demanda Cat'.

Pile à cet instant mon petit-ami et Tessa firent leur apparition. Sans trop avoir pourquoi, les voir arriver ensemble me perturba légèrement.

« Hey ça va Mon Cœur ? » demanda Rag' à sa petite-amie.

« Oui mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Mag's vint se mettre derrière moi et m'enlaça tendrement. Je me laissai aller à son étreinte et appuyai mon dos contre son torse.

« Tu viens skier Mag's ? » demanda Clary à son frère.

Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que je n'y allais pas mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il choisisse lui aussi de rester au chalet, le ski n'était pas trop son truc qui plus est.

« Non Biscuit, on va rester ici avec Alec » dit-il comme si on l'avait été décidé ensemble. Surpris, je pivotai la tête vers lui.

_Il nous avait peut-être entendu avec Jace,_ pensais-je. En même temps ce n'était pas possible, il dormait encore quand on en discutait. Mag's fronça les sourcils devant mon air interrogateur.

« Mon Amour, ça fait tout juste une semaine que tu as retiré ton plâtre, tu ne pensais tout de même pas y aller ? » me demandât-il sur un ton réprobateur.

Evidemment que je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller mais en même temps, étant donné qu'il l'avait déjà décidé pour nous deux, il était clair que même si je l'avais voulu, ça n'aurait pas été possible. La plupart des gens auraient été agacé d'être privé de la sorte de leur libre arbitre mais pas moi. Mag's était comme ça, il avait ce côté autoritaire qui me plaisait assez, de plus que je savais que ma sécurité était l'une de ses priorités...oui malheureusement.

« Il nous avait déjà dit qu'il n'y allait pas en fait » répondit Jace à ma place avant de poursuivre « mais du coup, on aura un problème de voiture, on ne peut pas tous y aller dans celle de Tessa. »

« Rag' n'aura qu'à prendre la mienne » proposa mon petit-ami.

Ah, voilà qui était plutôt inattendu. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il ait déjà laissé sa voiture être conduite par quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Rag' écarquilla les yeux puis un immense sourire illumina son visage. Il était aux anges.

« Vraiment ? Tu me laisses la Camaro ! » s'exclama-t-il excité et en même temps toujours un peu surpris.

« Hey ! Mais pourquoi ne me la laisses-tu pas à moi ?! » objecta Jace vexé.

Magnus passa son regard de Ragnor à Jace, il semblait un peu embêté tout à coup.

« En fait, ça m'arrangerait de ne pas avoir à conduire, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise sur les chemins de montagne » intervient Tessa en regardant son petit-ami avec un petit air désolé.

Jace voyant déjà la situation tourner en sa faveur commença à afficher un sourire victorieux.

« Ça va, cache un peu ta joie ! » s'exclama Rag' bougon « je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas le premier choix de Mag's! »

Mon petit-ami ne savait plus où se mettre. En proposant à Ragnor de prendre sa voiture, il n'avait pas envisagé que cela puisse rendre Jace jaloux...ils étaient vraiment incroyables ces deux-là. Quarante minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à se mettre en route, Magnus ne semblait pas très rassuré.

« Jace tu fais attention à Clary ET à ma voiture » lui rappela-t-il très sérieusement en lui tendant la clé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai d'une extrême prudence ! » lui répondit-il impatient de se mettre en route.

Nos amis montèrent en voiture puis prirent la direction de la station de ski. Mag's et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'avoir la petite discussion qui me hantait l'esprit depuis hier mais il ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à ça.

« Mon Ange, si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop je vais rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, je me sens toujours épuisé » me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

_Et zut_, pensais-je en voyant mon plan partir en fumée.

« Euh...oui...d'accord » lui répondis-je hésitant.

Il mit fin à notre étreinte puis me dévisagea une minute.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il en essayant de décrypter les différentes émotions qui traversaient mon visage.

Je soupirai.

« En fait, j'aimerais qu'on discute s'il te plaît... » admis-je.

« Oh, d'accord » me répondit-il sans hésitation tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Il m'invita à le rejoindre puis m'installa entre ses cuisses. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

« Raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse » me dit-il les yeux plongés dans les miens.

« Eh bien...toi » lui avouai-je timidement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, moi ? » me demandât-il perplexe.

La nervosité me gagnait. Je ne savais plus où était passé mon assurance ni pourquoi j'étais aussi stressé de lui parler tout à coup.

« Tu...je...enfin... » bafouillai-je en perdant le contrôle de mes mots.

Mag's me regardait maintenant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Il savait que si mes bégaiements étaient de retour, c'était parce que je paniquais.

« Ok Mon Amour, on se détend. Respire profondément et dit moi ce qui se passe car je me sens un peu largué là puis tu m'inquiètes. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« D'accord. Je me demandais pour quelles raisons tu ne m'avais pas parlé de Camille et des difficultés qu'elle rencontraient actuellement surtout que je sais que ça t'a perturbé et que tu te fais du souci pour le bébé... ça fait un moment que tu ne me dis plus rien de ce qui se passe quand tu vas la voir et je... »

« Ok stop... » m'arrêta-t-il subitement dans ma logorrhée « C'est de ça que tu souhaitais me parler ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de Camille là ? » s'étonna-t-il confus.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça...je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu me tiens à l'écart » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il soupira lourdement puis me décala afin de se lever. Je sentais qu'il était sur la défensive et sur les nerfs. Il se mit debout devant la cheminée et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses me reprocher de te tenir à l'écart. Je te dis tout, tu connais tout de moi » m'affirma-t-il.

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais mais visiblement je me trompais » lui répondis-je d'un ton un peu abrupt.

« Alors quoi ? Tu remets tout en question parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que Camille avait perdu la tête et agissait maintenant comme une gamine de dix ans ?! » s'agaça-t-il.

Je pris une minute à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Camille avait perdu la tête ? Comment ça elle agissait comme une gamine de dix ans ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Je n'y comprenais rien et avais dix milles questions en tête.

Magnus me regardait complètement saoulé par cette discussion, je voyais qu'il essayait de prendre sur lui.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » lui demandais-je tout de même.

Il soupira de nouveau.

« Écoute Alec, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler d'accord ? »

« Mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Et tu veux que je fasse comme si ça m'était égale ? » lui reprochai-je un brin agacé à mon tour.

« Mais d'où ça sort que je ne vais pas bien ? Je t'assure que ça va ! Puis qui t'a mis au courant pour Camille ? » me questionna-t-il en haussant le ton.

« Ok donc tu es heureux ? Il n'y a rien qui te perturbe ? Aucune inquiétude ? » hasardai-je en faisant volontairement abstraction de ses questions.

« Evidemment que j'ai des inquiétudes, je vais être père et tu le sais ! Bon sang Alec, sérieux...pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi cherches-tu des histoires et des complications là où il n'y en a pas ? Tout va bien entre nous et c'est ça le plus important ! » dit-il en haussant le ton.

Cette fois j'avais réellement fini par l'énerver mais je ne pouvais plus reculer.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Bébé comprends-moi, notre couple ne peut pas aller bien si l'un de nous souffre en silence, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas? » insistai-je plus calmement.

Il valait mieux que je calme le jeu, le manque de sommeil rendait Mag's terriblement irritable. Finalement je n'avais pas choisi le meilleur moment pour cette discussion. Il soupira pour la énième fois puis se passa les mains dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était frustré. Lentement, il partit s'assoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Moi je n'avais pas bougé, préférant lui laisser de l'espace pour se calmer même si la distance qui nous séparait me tuait de l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, il finit par me regarder.

« Viens-là » me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Sans me faire prier, je le rejoignis puis me blottis aussitôt dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa longuement sur front. Cette marque d'affection de sa part me faisait du bien après les légères tensions survenues plus tôt.

« Écoute Mon Ange » commença-t-il « tu as déjà suffisamment souffert à cause de Camille et je sais que tu ne vis pas facilement les conditions de l'accord conclut avec Rafael ce qui est normal. Je m'en veux déjà atrocement de te faire vivre tout ça alors je ne vois pas où est le mal de vouloir te préserver de cette partie de ma vie qui t'a déjà que trop bien affecté ».

J'avais raison, il voulait me protéger...encore.

« Bébé, je ne veux plus que tu me protèges si ça t'oblige à t'éloigner de moi... » lui confessai-je tristement.

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton puis m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment ça m'éloigner de toi ? C'est vraiment ça que tu ressens ? Tu as la sensation que je m'éloigne de toi ? » me demanda-t-il réellement préoccupé par mes dires.

« Oui, en un sens car tu commences à garder des choses pour toi et ça m'inquiète. Je suis conscient que je ne t'ai pas non plus donné l'occasion de te confier à moi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment se déroulaient tes visites chez Camille et toi de ton côté, tu ne me racontais rien spontanément. Quelque part ça m'arrangeait bien car il est vrai que Camille et le bébé ne sont pas mes sujets de conversation préférés mais si j'avais su que ça n'allait pas... si j'avais su que toi tu n'allais pas bien... j'aurais réagi différemment. Tous ces derniers temps, j'étais sur mon petit nuage de bonheur et je pensais qu'on y était tous les deux mais c'était faux, toi tu n'y étais pas » lui dis-je la voix noué par le chagrin dû à ce brusque constat.

Il entrelaça nos doigts.

« Mon Amour, je te jure qu'on y était tous les deux et qu'on y est encore. Tu me combles de bonheur et tu le sais. Quand on est ensemble, j'oublie tout. J'oublie Camille et ses problèmes, j'oublie même que dans quelques mois je vais devenir père et devoir endosser de lourdes responsabilités. À tes cotés je me sens comme un ado de 18 ans normal, complètement fou amoureux de son petit-ami et qui n'imagine pas sa vie sans lui. Un ado plein de rêve et d'espoir pour l'avenir. Je sais que je ne t'ai rien dit et pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie car oui, tu as raison, ça m'a fait un choque d'apprendre pour la pathologie de Camille. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux se comporter comme une fillette sans défense... ce n'était pas facile à voir, c'était même choquant. Par moment elle ne me reconnait presque pas et c'est très perturbant. Camille est ce qu'elle est et je sais ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, ce qu'elle t'a fait subir à toi mais ça reste difficile de la voir dans cet état portant mon enfant. La psychanalyste engagée par Valentin nous a expliqué qu'elle souffrait de régression temporelle et bien sûr j'ai tout de suite pensé au bébé. Je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pour lui, ça me consume de l'intérieur, il n'est même pas encore né qu'il a déjà vécu tellement de traumatisme. Je suis mort de peur Alec...à chaque fois qu'un nouveau drame arrive à Camille, je suis tétanisé à l'idée que cette fois, il n'y survive pas... »

Mag's se livrait enfin à moi de nouveau. Je l'écoutais attentivement, gravant dans ma mémoire chacun de ses mots. Il continua.

« Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu seras toujours présent à mes côtés et que tu me soutiendras mais je suis aussi totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'un jour tout ceci soit trop difficile à supporter pour toi et que tu finisses par me quitter alors oui peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'était aussi une façon pour moi de me protéger de ça. J'ai préféré scinder les choses et te tenir à l'écart afin de ne pas te donner plus de raison de vouloir t'enfuir loin de moi car je te jure que sans toi je perdrais totalement pied et serais complètement anéanti. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait part de cette inquiétude. Il nourrissait la crainte qu'un jour je finisse par le quitter à cause de toutes les complications qui l'entouraient et pourtant s'il savait...

Je me rapprochai de ses lèvres et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, un amour infini et irréversible. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager un jour de ne plus être à ses côtés? De ne plus contempler ses magnifiques yeux me regarder tantôt avec tendresse et amour, tantôt avec passion et désir, de ne plus sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, de ne plus pouvoir sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ne plus pouvoir sentir mon cœur s'accélérer quand je le vois...quand il me sourit...quand il me touche. Peu importait les difficultés, jamais je ne pourrais envisager cette solution car ma vie était liée à la sienne, sans lui, moi aussi je sombrais et ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

On continuait à s'embrasser, communiquant à l'autre toutes les émotions qui nous avait traversées depuis le début de notre discussion. Magnus passa une main dernière ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, sa langue vint titiller la mienne, je l'accueillis avec avidité. Là, tout de suite, j'avais envie de chasser ses mauvaises pensées, j'avais envie de le rassurer et de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point lui et moi étions liés et à quel point ce lien était indestructible. Notre baiser devint plus langoureux et passionné. L'excitation éclatait progressivement dans tout mon corps et se matérialisait à un endroit précis de mon anatomie, ma fréquence cardiaque augmentait significativement, je commençais à manquer de souffle.

« Bébé » lui soufflai-je entre deux baisers « fais-moi l'amour ».

Magnus arrêta de m'embrasser aussitôt puis se mit à me regarder longuement. Je pouvais voir qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur...il hésitait. Mon esprit analysait son hésitation comme une chose positive car habituellement il était plutôt catégorique et me faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Voyant une brèche se dessiner à l'horizon, je m'engouffrai dedans sans hésitation et me jetai à nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant de manière plus provoquante et farouche. Je savais ce que je voulais... j'étais prêt.

Un peu surpris par la vivacité de mon assaut, il prit une minute à me rendre mon baiser mais finit par le faire. Il me fit monter sur ses genoux, mes jambes passèrent de parte et d'autre de ses cuisses, il passa une main sous mon pull. Ses doigt me caressèrent le dos puis dévièrent sur mon torse. Magnus me pinça doucement les tétons avant de descendre sur mon ventre. Lentement, sa main descendit sur mon sexe et commença à me caresser par-dessus mon jean, instinctivement je poussai mes hanches à sa rencontre. Il interrompit notre baiser.

« Mon Amour, es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? » me demanda-t-il les yeux remplis de désir et de crainte.

« Oui, je te veux toi...entièrement et maintenant » lui répondis-je sans hésitation le regard plongé dans le sien.

J'étais déjà totalement excité, je pouvais sentir mon sexe frétiller d'impatience dans mon boxer. Il me fit descendre de ses genoux, se leva puis me tendit la main.

« Suis-moi » me dit-il.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et le suivi dans sa chambre, la cheminée diffusait toujours une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Il referma la porte dernière nous puis resta appuyé dessus en me fixant intensément. Cette scène me donna une impression de déjà-vue.

_Je pourrais m'enflammer sous ce regard ardent_, pensais-je..._et me consumer complètement._

« Encore temps de faire marche arrière Mon Ange... » me dit-il les yeux toujours solidement accrochés aux miens.

« Non » lui répondis-je précipitamment « je veux qu'on le fasse...je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Il soupira puis se frotta l'arrête du nez.

« D'accord mais j'aurais néanmoins préféré que l'on prenne le temps d'organiser les choses, je... »

« Ce sera parfait comme ça, ne t'en fais pas » le coupais-je « tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Il continua de m'observer un moment puis en deux enjambés, atteignit la commode. Je le vis sortir un plaid qu'il étendit devant la cheminée avec des coussins. Il alluma l'enceinte poser sur sa table de chevet au passage. Il s'avança ensuite vers moi et me caressa tendrement la joue. Sans un mot, il glissa sa main dans la mienne puis me guida jusqu'à la cheminée. Lentement, il m'allongea sur la couverture. _I still loving you_ de_ Scorpions _en fond sonore, commença doucement à remplir la pièce. On entendait les crépitements du feu de la cheminée. Nul doute que tous ces sons resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Mag's me délesta de mon pull avec habilité avant de laisser ses lèvres courir le long de ma mâchoire. Il commença à semer de doux baisers jusqu'à mon cou tandis que l'une de ses mains me caressait lentement le flanc. Il continua sa descente sur mon torse jusqu'à mes tétons. Sa bouche se referma sur eux, les mordilla et les suçota l'un après l'autre. Mon sexe réagit immédiatement, je laissai échapper un petit râle de plaisir. Il m'embrassa le ventre centimètre par centimètre puis continua jusqu'à mon bassin. Ma respiration s'accélérait au fur et mesure qu'il progressait vers mon sexe. Ses baisers sur mon corps étaient délicieusement addictifs, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer ce qui était probablement déjà le cas. Je commençais à haleter et étais impatient de ce qui allait suivre. Sans me quitter de yeux, il déboutonna lentement mon jean et le fis glisser le long de mes jambes. Passant ses doigts sous l'élastique, il m'enleva mon boxer libérant mon sexe en érection. Son regard était si profond et intense, j'étais hypnotisé et bouillais d'excitation à l'intérieur. Nos yeux toujours solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre, je glissai une main sur son ventre puis commença progressivement à faire remonter son pull. Je le fis passer par-dessus sa tête. Je m'apprêtais à lui retirer son jean quand mes yeux glissèrent sur son torse. Je m'arrêtai net, totalement fasciné par l'œuvre qui s'étendait juste sous mes yeux.

Retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits je finis par lui retirer précipitamment son jean et son boxer dans le même élan, le mettant totalement nu et exposé. Docile, il me regardait faire avec un petit sourire amusé. J'inversai nos positions et le fis basculer sur le dos. Glissant mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, je m'installai au dessus de lui sur ses cuisses, ne manquant pas au passage la vision délectable de son sexe dressé dans toute sa splendeur. Je le caressai légèrement du bout des doigts avant de partir à la découverte de l'œuvre d'art sous mes yeux..son tatouage tant convoité. Un arbre impressionnant aux détails infinis recouvrait la totalité son flanc gauche. Celui-ci prenait naissance en bas de ses hanches. La base des racines étaient constituées d'une myriade de notes de musique, des branches s'étendaient sur son flanc et sur une partie de son pectoral gauche jusqu'à la base de son cou où on pouvait voir l'envolée d'oiseaux qui s'étirait jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille gauche percé. C'était complètement dingue! J'étais subjugué.

Regardant plus attentivement, je constatai avec surprise qu'il y avait des inscriptions sur certaines branches. Je m'apprêtai à les lire quand Mag's glissa ses mains sous mes fesses et me fit remonter progressivement jusqu'à ce que nos deux sexes entre en contacte. Lentement, il commença délicieusement à me faire basculer des hanches sur lui. L'une de ses mains glissa sur ma verge et commença de l'index à me titiller le bout du gland, jouant avec mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire avant de me caresser sur toute la longueur. Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir et commençai à bouger plus rapidement sur lui, il se cala sur mon rythme et accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient sur mon sexe. Mon excitation remonta en flèche. Je commençai à mon tour à caresser doucement son érection. Je le vis fermer les yeux un instant, savourant le plaisir que lui procurait ma main fermement enroulée autour de sa verge durgécante. Je me délectais totalement du plaisir que je lisais sur son visage, du plaisir que je lui offrais, moi. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, je vis une lueur briller dans son regard. Il se redressa tout à coup puis d'un geste fluide et rapide, me retourna sur le ventre, m'écarta légèrement les jambes puis se positionna entre elles. Mon cœur eu un raté d'appréhension. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ses lèvres commencèrent à déposer une multitude de baisers mouillés sur mes fesses. Il me les releva lentement m'incitant à mettre sur les genoux. Complètement exposé et à quatre pattes devant lui, l'une de ses main s'enroula de nouveau autour de mon sexe qu'elle commença à masturber tandis que je sentis quelque chose d'humide me lécher l'anus. Surpris, je poussai un petit cri. Il releva la tête.

« Mon Amour, tu veux que j'arrête ? » me demanda-t-il.

« N..non... » réussis-je à dire le souffle court. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu.

Il repartit sur mon intimité. Sa langue me titillait sans relâche, me léchait et me pénétrait de temps à autre, ça me rendait complètement dingue. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête face à la multitude de sensations qui m'envahissaient. C'était tellement intime qu'il me fasse ça! Sa bouche quitta mes fesses une seconde et descendit sur mes glandes. Il les aspira goulument avant de revenir à mon intimité. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir tenir ainsi. Je sentais mon sexe durcir de façon incommensurable sous ses gestes experts, ça en devenait presque douloureux. Il me rendait fou, j'étais en train de perdre pied mais ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse atteindre l'orgasme dans l'immédiat.

« Bébé...maintenant...je t'en prie...je veux te sentir en moi maintenant » le pressai-je complètement à bout.

« Dans un instant Mon Amour. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'excite de te voir dans cette position, totalement offert à moi. De t'entendre gémir de plaisir quand ma langue te caresse l'anus. Tu me rends complètement fou Bébé et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te pénétrer, là, immédiatement mais tu n'es pas encore totalement prêt et je ne veux pas gâcher notre plaisir alors aide-moi et sois patient » me dit-il en m'écartant un peu plus les fesses.

J'étais maintenant encore plus excité uniquement par les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer, comment était-ce possible ? J'étais convaincu qu'il serait capable de me faire jouir rien qu'avec son regard de braise et sa voix me décrivant mot après mot à quel point je l'excitais comme il venait de le faire.

Il recommença à caresser mon intimité mais de son index cette fois. Lentement il l'inséra en moi. Je poussai un long gémissement de plaisir. Il recommença son geste en allant plus profondément cette fois, c'était trop bon.

« Caresse-toi Mon Amour » me dit-il la voix roque et chargée de désir.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris mais quand il prit ma main, la déposa sur mon sexe et commença à la faire bouger avec la sienne toujours posée par-dessus, je compris.

Par tous les anges, c'était d'un tel érotisme !

Prenant le rythme, je continuais à me caresser tandis qu'il continuait à me pénétrer de son doigt. Tout à coup il s'arrêta, prit son sexe en main et me caressa l'anus avec son gland au début puis avec sa verge tout entière qu'il commença à faire coulisser entre mes fesses...Oh mon Dieu! Je me mis à gémir de plus belle. J'avais la sensation que mon cœur allait me sortir de la poitrine. Peau contre peau, je sentais son sexe en érection aller et venir sans relâche entre mes fesses, j'étais au bord de l'implosion.

Magnus s'arrêta puis me changea de position. Il me fit m'allonger sur le dos puis se positionna entre mes cuisses.

« Continue de te caresser Mon Amour » me dit-il les yeux et la voix chargés de concupiscence. Il me déshabillait littéralement du regard.

L'une de ses mains glissa sur son sexe, il commença à se caresser également. C'était l'image la plus torride qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donnée de voir de toute ma vie. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre ouverte, son souffle était court, ses yeux me regardaient avec avidité, avec passion, avec désir. N'en pouvant plus, il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa sauvagement tout en continuant à se masturber. Il se redressa brusquement et sortit comme par magie, un préservatif de sous l'un des coussins ainsi qu'une petite bouteille transparente : du lubrifiant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait pris l'un ou l'autre. Je me sentis un peu stupide de ne pas avoir pensé au préservatif jusque-là...stupide et un peu déçu peut-être. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait aucune barrière entre nous pendant l'acte mais je savais que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Sans me quitter des yeux, il déchira l'emballage de ses dents et enfila le préservatif d'un geste rapide et assuré.

_Une telle dextérité devrait être interdite!_ pensais-je en le voyant faire avec autant d'aisance.

Il versa un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main et me caressa l'intimité tout en l'étalant. Le liquide était un peu froid mais pas désagréable. Doucement, ses lèvres s'enroulèrent autour de ma verge qu'il fit pénétrer dans sa bouche entièrement, jusqu'à ce que mon gland vint butter au fond de sa gorge. Je lâchai un long râle de plaisir. Tout ce qui provenait de lui me faisait inéluctablement basculer dans les méandres de la luxure. Ses baisers, ses caresses, sa bouche, sa langue, je n'étais que sensations quand il s'agissait de lui. Il quitta mon sexe puis remonta sur mes lèvres. Il recommença à m'embrasser mais plus tendrement cette fois tandis que je sentais son sexe se positionner à l'entrée de mon intimité. Mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure, ma respiration se faisait plus bruyante. J'étais impatient mais quelque peu inquiet aussi.

« Je veux que tu respires profondément Mon Amour et que tu te détendes » me rassura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je tentais lamentablement de contrôler ma respiration qui ne faisait que s'emballer. Il rompit notre baiser puis plongea son regard dans le mien. D'une extrême lenteur et d'une précaution absolue, je le sentis entrer en moi. En dépit de sa douceur, une douleur intense me transperça. Mon corps se mit à trembler. J'agrippai ses épaules et fermai les yeux un instant afin de me calmer et d'essayer de contrôler mes émotions. Magnus ne bougea pas. Patiemment, il attendait que la douleur se calme. Au bout d'une minute, je rouvris les yeux.

« Ça va aller Mon Amour ? » me demanda-t-il quelque peu soucieux.

« Oui Bébé...tu...tu peux bouger » lui dis-je en tentant de faire redescendre ma fréquence cardiaque.

Lentement, ses muscles se contractèrent, il commença à pousser des hanches en moi, me pénétrant un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Comme toujours, attentif à chacune de mes réactions, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas d'une seule seconde. Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir, le plaisir charnel faisant place à la douleur, je commençais à me détendre et à savourer les sensations que ses mouvements de reins de procuraient. Il passa une main dernier ma nuque puis collant son front contre le mien, il commença à bouger plus librement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Instinctivement, je mis mes mains sur ses fesses, écartai puis relevai un peu plus les jambes afin qu'il puisse me prendre plus profondément. C'était incroyable, j'aimais me sentir totalement posséder par lui comme à cet instant, j'aimais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage, sentir ses mains qui m'agrippaient plus fermement au fur et à mesure que la pression montait.

Magnus accéléra la cadence. Me calant sur ses mouvements, on se mit à bouger en rythme. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. On s'embrassa avidement et passionnément une minute, nos langues se tournant autour de manière vertigineuse. Le plaisir était intense et profond. Il se redressa puis m'écarta encore plus les jambes. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de glisser l'une de ses main jusqu'à mon sexe. Il recommença à me masturber avec ferveur tout en intensifiant ses coups de reins. Mon Amour était en sueur et ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau et sexy qu'à cet instant. Ses yeux vert-doré me transperçaient, son regard était lubrique et fiévreux, son souffle était saccadé, je sentais et entendais ses glandes butter contre mes fesses à chaque mouvement et c'était vertigineux. Il ajusta soudainement sa position et recommença ses coups de reins plus frénétiquement, se retirant à peine de quelques millimètres à chaque fois avant de me re pénétrer avec force. Infatiguable, il me pénétrait sans relâche, toujours plus profondément, sa verge m'emplissait complètement, j'avais la sensation de la sentir partout en moi. Sa main sur mon sexe, son pénis en moi, j'étais complètement à la merci des plaisirs sexuels qu'il faisait naitre en moi. Tout à coup, un énième coup de reins me fit basculer, je perdis le contrôle. Je sentis son gland butter sur un point au fond de moi me procurant une violente décharge de plaisir, une déferlante de plaisir plus forte et intense jamais ressentie jusque-là. Je fus transpercé par la jouissance. Pris de spasmes, mes muscles se contractèrent, j'explosai dans ses mains qui me stimulaient toujours inlassablement. Mag's plongea aussitôt sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec force et ferveur. Je lui rendais ses baisers avec la même passion et la même intensité. L'une de ses mains agrippa mes cheveux et l'autre ma taille. Ses coups de reins avaient atteint un rythme effréné. On était déchainé. Au prix d'un dernier effort et d'une dernière pénétration, il atteignit l'orgasme à son tour et libéra sa jouissance en moi, ses gémissements étouffés par l'ardeur nos baisers.

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Ça m'a prit toute une journée pour écrire la scène de fin, j'espère avoir su combler vos nombreuses attentes.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre suivant! **

Je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement. Toutes vos reviews concernant la première fois de notre couple adoré m'ont beaucoup touchée et rassurée aussi quant à la qualité de la rédaction. C'était un moment important dans la progression de l'histoire, un moment que tout le monde attendait et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu répondre à vos attentes et surtout d'avoir pu vous faire vivre ce moment avec eux ;)

**Sylvie Oversteyns** : Coucou! Je te remercie pour ta review. Tu as dit une chose importante car l'une de mes craintes était effectivement que ça devienne trop "mielleux" pour reprendre ton mot! Je suis ravie que tu me confirmes que ce ne fut pas le cas ;)

**Darknesscoming : **Hey salut toi! Ravie de lire ta review sur la première fois de nos chouchous et ravie de voir que tu lis toujours ma Fic! Ça me fait plaisr que la scène t'ai plu ;)

**Nagron** : Coucou toi! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes jolies reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres (et sur tous les chapitres depuis le début ;)). Quelle bonne surprise que tu sois aussi fan de cette chanson! Oui, je pense en effet que tu ne l'entendras plus de la même façon hihi. Bisous!

**Jonginwankenobi** : Coucou! Visiblement je t'ai fait une petite frayeur dans le chapitre 33 lol. Je te comprends, Magnus est vraiment GENIAL! Moi aussi je suis fan de celui qu'on retrouve dans les livres et il m'inspire encore alors que ça un moment que je les ai lu. Je te remercie pour ton soutien et suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ces deux derniers chapitres!

**Shaniice : **Ah Ah! Une des reviews que j'attendais patiemment lol. "Chaud et Romantique" c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir lors de la lecture. Une tension et une urgence mais aussi un amour infini et une grande complicité, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié! Je partage ton avis concernant la petite prise de tête d'Alec et Magnus, on ne peut pas choisir car les deux ont des raisons tellement légitimes. La suite du tatouage est dans ce chapitre ;). Pour la surprise d'Alec à Magnus, il faudra faire preuve de patience mais pas longtemps ne t'en fait pas ;)

**Caladhiel91** : Here we are! En effet je l'attendais ta review sur THE chapitre avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Alors déjà, je comprends parfaitement la dualité qui s'est jouée en toi en lisant la petite dispute d'Alec et Magnus. En l'écrivant, j'avais l'impression d'y être, de ressentir toute leur frustration, toute leur peine, si bien que les phrases venaient toutes seules...c'était en effet un moment assez intense. Concernant la première fois de nos amoureux, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire ressentir toutes leurs émotions, c'est vraiment ma récompense ultime à chaque fois. Et là, je suis morte de rire car je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout volontaire de te faire autant languir! Pour la petite histoire, je n'avais pas prévu de décrire le tatouage de Mag's dans deux chapitres différents mais en plein milieu de la scène, j'avais peur qu'on perde le fil et que le moment perde de son charme. Pour l'échange de leurs impressions ce sera dans ce chapitre! J'aurai pu le faire dans le précédent mais je t'avouerais que j'étais trop HS à la fin de la rédaction du précédent pour continuer lol

Encore une fois merci à vous tous pour votre soutien, vous être géniaux!

Bonne lecture à vous!

Chapitre 35

**PDV de Rafael **

Debout en bas des escaliers, Valentin m'attendait avec deux verres à la main. Je refermais la porte de la chambre de Camille et descendit le rejoindre.

« Alors comment elle va ? » me demanda-t-il en me tendant un des verres.

« Grazie Val'. Elle s'est rendormie, c'était juste un cauchemar » lui dis-je en avalant mon scotch cul sec.

Les journées étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Entre Camille qui faisait maintenant des cauchemars liés au suicide de sa mère, mes examens qui approchaient et les nuits blanches, je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas péter les plombs.

« Aller vient mon garçon, je vais t'en servir un autre puis on va discuter »

Je le suivis dans son bureau et m'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, il me tendit un autre verre de scotch.

« Rafael, j'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai décidé de rentrer en Italie avec Camille. Venir vivre dans ce pays ne lui a pas apporté la sérénité et le futur que j'espérais, elle sera bien mieux sur sa terre natale. Là-bas, elle pourra renaitre et repartir sur de meilleures bases. »

Je n'étais pas surpris, je m'attendais à cette nouvelle de sa part. Depuis quelque temps, il multipliait les allers-retours là-bas, il m'avait dit qu'il cherchait à acquérir une nouvelle maison, il avait mis en vente leur ancienne demeure, celle empreinte de la mort de sa femme.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles rentrer Val' cependant, là-bas aussi elle a aussi de mauvais souvenirs... » lui rappelai-je en faisant précisément référence à ça.

« Je sais Rafael mais ici elle en a tout autant. En Italie, elle n'a jamais essayé de se faire du mal, elle n'explorait pas l'autodestruction, elle était encore saine d'esprit et pense à ce que nous a dit le Dr Fray, son retour à l'enfance est une protection. Elle s'y est réfugié parce qu'elle s'y sent en sécurité, l'Italie c'est son enfance, je sens que ça va l'aider à guérir, nous devons la mettre en confiance et lui montrer que le monde des adultes vaut la peine d'être vécu » me dit-il.

Je soupirai.

Tout ceci avait du sens...il avait peut-être raison après tout.

« Dans ce cas, je rentre avec vous » décidai-je sans l'ombre d'une d'hésitation.

Il était hors de question que je m'éloigne de Camille. J'étais désormais le seul qui l'apaisait et qui la faisait sourire. Même Magnus n'avait plus d'effet sur elle, c'était comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'il avait représenté pour elle. J'avais prévu d'en discuter avec le Dr Fray car c'était quand même super étrange. Dans l'état actuel des choses, j'étais sérieusement en train d'envisager de le libérer de ses obligations, bien sûr il pourra toujours continuer à s'impliquer dans la grossesse de Camille, après-tout c'était lui le père de son bébé.

« Ça ne me pose pas de problème que tu rentres avec nous mais je pense que ton père n'appréciera pas. » me répondit Valentin.

« Je me charge de Papa. Je sais que je validerais ma deuxième année, je n'aurais qu'à faire un break avant de continuer mes études ou alors je les poursuivrais à distance ...on verra bien. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que je sois présent pour Camille. »

Valentin soupira.

« Les choses auraient été tellement différentes si Camille était tombée amoureuse de toi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mis ensemble. Vous étiez pourtant très proche quand vous étiez enfants. »

_Que voulez-vous, la vie est parfois une sacrée pute,_ pensais-je.

Je lui répondis néanmoins.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas encore le bon moment mais il n'est pas trop tard pour nous Val', je le sais et je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour qu'on ait notre chance. »

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. On partira dès que possible. » m'annonça-t-il.

_Quoi ? Il n'attendait même pas la fin de sa grossesse ?_

« Mais, tu ne préfères pas attendre l'accouchement ? Puis elle a encore ses séances avec le Dr Fray, les arrêter la fera régresser et qui va s'occuper du bébé ? Camille n'est pas en mesure de le faire actuellement » lui dis-je un peu paniqué.

_Sans parler du fait que Magnus risque de ne pas du tout apprécier l'idée..._

« Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça... on pourrait engager une nourrice en attendant que Camille se rétablisse » proposât-il.

« Je continue de penser qu'on devrait attendre qu'elle mette le bébé au monde et puis...Magnus aussi à son mot à dire... » me décidais-je à dire.

« Oh ne t'en fais, ce n'est qu'un gamin tout comme Camille, il sera ravi qu'on lui décharge de cette responsabilité » dit-il sûr de lui.

Je ne connaissais pas Magnus depuis longtemps mais une chose était certaine, il ne semblait pas du genre à se décharger de quoique ce soit. Il assumait toujours ses actes quoiqu'il lui en coûtais, j'appréciais ça chez lui.

Je soupirai longuement.

« On verra ça le moment venu quand dis-tu ? Il reste que 5 mois...ça passera vite » lui suggérai-je.

« Je préférerai partir avant » insistât-il.

Quelque chose clochait.

« Val, pourquoi cette urgence ? »

Il soupira longuement à son tour.

« D'accord je vais tout te dire, c'est à cause de la polizia ! Cet inspecteur Garroway, je l'ai vu en train de fouiner vers notre entrepôt, il doit surement chercher des preuves pour monter un nouveau dossier. »

« Quoi, encore ? » m'exclamais-je « mais c'est ridicule, il sait bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il tente quelque chose, c'est classé sans suite ! »

« Oui, je sais mais le problème c'est qu'ils sont en train d'opérer beaucoup de changement dans la brigade et aussi au palais de justice. L'équipe se renouvelle, ça va nous prendre du temps de replacer nos pions, dans ces conditions il a une vraie chance d'arriver à ses fins après toutes ces années. Il faut au moins lui reconnaitre ça, il est tenace ! »

« Dans ce cas, débarrassons-nous du problème » proposais-je sans une once de pitié.

Les ennemis on les éliminait, c'était comme ça chez nous.

« J'y ai pensé mais si quelque chose venait à lui arriver ce serait comme pointer une flèche lumineuse dans notre direction...tout le monde sait que ces enquêtes concernent uniquement le monde de la mafia, ils rouvriront les dossiers et commenceront à s'intéresser vraiment à ses investigations voulant lui rendre justice ou faire de lui un héros, tu sais comment sont ces français ! On serait trop exposé et notre première règle est claire. »

« Oui agir dans l'ombre...ne pas élever les soupçons. » récitais-je.

J'entendais ça depuis que j'étais tout gamin.

« Oui, la Familia ne plaisante pas sur la discrétion...quand ils ont menacé d'envoyer Camille en hôpital psychiatrique, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la perdre. J'ai averti qu'on allait rentrer au pays et ils en sont ravis car ils veulent nous avoir à l'œil. Tôt où tard je pense qu'ils nous auraient imposé de rentrer » me dit-il.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Camille ne fera plus de problème. Je te promets que je veillerai sur elle ».

« Grazie Rafael, tu es un bon garçon et je suis heureux que ma fille puisse compter sur quelqu'un d'honneur comme toi. »

« Grazie Val, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi tous les deux ».

Après cette discussion, je remontai voir comment allait Camille. Voyant qu'elle dormait paisiblement, je pris mes bouquins et replongeai dans mes révisions pour l'après-midi. Si Valentin s'entêtait à vouloir emmener le bébé en Italie, je sentais que les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à refaire surface entre nous et Magnus.

**PDV Magnus**

Alec et moi n'avions pas bougé de notre petit nid d'amour. Allongés devant la cheminée on savourait notre moment de quiétude post-coïtal.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que nous avions fait l'amour. J'avais imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois et il est vrai que dans mes rêves je lui offrais un moment de pur romantisme avec des bougies, des fleurs et des draps en satin blanc mais Alec avait raison, on n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Rien n'avait été prémédité et ça avait été plus que parfait. J'avais enfin pu savourer le bonheur de le posséder entièrement. Être en Alexander était désormais mon nouvel endroit préféré au monde! Un mélange de bien-être et d'extase m'avait envahi lors de la pénétration, mon esprit c'était comme vidé, je n'avais plus été que sensations...ce fut renversant.

Honnêtement je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille et pourtant de l'expérience j'en avais. Tout était décuplé quand on faisait l'amour à son âme-soeur, oui chaque sens était amplifié, je le savais désormais. J'avais pu lui offrir un premier orgasme incroyable en atteignant sa zone érogène ultime qui plus est. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on atteigne ce niveau du premier coup, on avait fait extrêmement fort. À mon avis, il n'avait toujours pas fait la lumière sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire en lui et ne réalisait probablement pas à quel point vivre un tel plaisir lors de sa première fois était rare. Il avait été tellement réceptif tout au long, il me surprenait...j'étais complètement émerveillé par ses prouesses alors qu'il était totalement dépourvu d'expérience. Il me fascinait et la confiance qu'il me témoignait était bouleversante.

« Ça va Bébé ? »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alec m'observait de ses yeux bleu océan. Je le trouvais magnifiquement beau allongé nu à mes côtés avec ses cheveux en bataille.

« Très bien Mon Amour... » lui répondis-je en me penchant vers ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser « ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question...comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça va plutôt bien mais j'ai un peu mal par contre » m'avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

Je sentis une pointe de culpabilité m'envahir. Il était vrai que je m'étais un peu laissé emporter au moment de l'orgasme.

« Je suis désolé...j'y suis allé un peu fort sur la fin » lui dis-je d'un air contrit.

« Je t'ai trouvé parfait Mon Amour. J'avais peur que tu ne prennes trop de précaution ou que tu te retiennes. J'étais inquiet que tu n'y prennes pas suffisamment de plaisir ».

Comme d'habitude, il s'inquiétait plus pour moi que pour lui.

« Mon Ange, il était impossible que je n'y prenne pas de plaisir quand on sait que c'est toi l'objet de tous mes désirs. Néanmoins, sache que si tu avais été le seul à atteindre le nirvana, ça m'aurait été complètement égale. C'était ta première fois à toi et par conséquent, ma priorité était que toi, tu y prennes du plaisir et vive une première expérience des plus satisfaisantes ».

« Non, c'était notre première fois à tous les deux » me dit-il avant de continuer « Je t'aime éperdument Bébé, merci d'avoir fait de ce moment important, un instant magique et inoubliable. Tu as su me combler au-delà de mes espérances ».

Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Je t'assure que tout le plaisir était pour moi, je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais » lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Mes lèvres coururent le long de sa mâchoire puis je descendirent sur son cou. Je l'entendis pousser un soupire d'aise.

« Je me sens tellement bien avec toi... » me confessa-t-il de son petit nuage de bonheur.

Je continuai ma descente sur son torse, lui suçotai doucement le téton droit, puis le gauche avant de remonter de quelques centimètres juste au dessus de sa clavicule. Ma bouche se referma sur sa peau douce puis aspira soudainement sa chair. Un joli suçon vit le jour. Je repartis semer des baisers sur ses côtes où je lui en fis un second. Le rouge ressortait merveilleusement bien sur sa peau pâle. Je regardais mon œuvre avec fierté et admiration. Alec me lança un petit regard désapprobateur, je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement les suçons mais j'espérais bien lui faire changer d'avis à la longue.

« Tu sais Bébé, il n'est pas nécessaire de me marquer, je suis déjà à toi » me dit-il avec spiritualité.

« Je sais bien Mon Ange mais ça, ce sont des marques d'amour et non d'appartenance, autrement je les aurai faites à des endroits beaucoup plus visibles crois-moi. Pour être honnête, ça me plait de laisser des traces de mon passage sur ton sublime corps...tu trouves ça bizarre ? » lui demandais-je soudainement pas très rassuré.

« Bizarre non. En fait c'est plutôt sexy... comme tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu incarnes » me dit-il en me déshabillant du regard.

Mon sexe frétilla légèrement sous l'effet de son regard ardent.

« Mon Amour arrête de me regarder ainsi car là tu es totalement en train de m'exciter... » l'avertis-je.

« Et c'est mal ? » me demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Mal, non mais je n'ai plus de préservatifs puis tu viens de dire que c'était douloureux alors on va rester sage, d'accord ? »

« À propos de préservatifs... » commença-t-il en me jetant un regard inquiet.

Il n'était même pas nécessaire qu'il termine sa phrase, j'imaginais déjà très bien ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Bébé... » l'avertis-je en soupirant.

« Oui je sais mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Déjà il y a aucune chance que tu ne me mettes enceinte ! » s'exclama-t-il.

_Sérieux... il venait vraiment de dire ça ? _

Il poursuivit.

« Puis je veux pouvoir te sentir en moi, peau contre peau, sans barrière. Je ne veux pas de préservatifs, pas entre nous. » insista-t-il.

Je le regardai d'un œil circonspect, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire et à ce que moi j'allais bien pouvoir lui répondre à ça. Évidemment, je partageais les mêmes envies que lui mais je flippais aussi à mort. Il s'agissait d'Alexander, de l'amour de ma vie. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire courir le moindre risque et honnêtement il y avait bien pire à s'inquiéter qu'une grossesse. On en était à notre premier rapport sexuel et il souhaitait déjà qu'on abandonne le préservatif. Je le reconnaissais bien là, audacieux et impatient. J'avais l'impression d'être perpétuellement déchiré entre ce que je désirais faire et ce que je devrais faire...le cœur ou la raison, on y revenait toujours à cette dualité existentielle.

Je soupirai longuement.

« Ok Mon Amour, je te propose l'option suivante. On ira se renseigner auprès d'un médecin. On fera un peu de prévention, passera tous les tests possibles et inimaginables qui existent et qui sont recommandés pour nous. Après cela et uniquement après...on pourra rediscuter de l'éventualité de faire l'amour sans préservatif ou pas » lui dis-je très sérieusement.

Il me fit un large sourire.

« Je suis d'accord, ça me va ! J'avais peur que tu ne me sortes un non catégorique... » me confessât-il.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai des difficultés à te refuser quoi que ce soit mais sache que peu importe nos envies respectives, ta sécurité sera toujours l'un de mes priorités » lui rappelai-je.

« Je sais Bébé. Tu es le meilleur de tous les petits-amis et je te remercie de prendre aussi bien soin de moi. »

« Non, on prend soin de l'un de l'autre » lui dis-je en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

On se décida à partir prendre une douche et ranger un peu avant que les autres ne rentrent de leur matinée au ski. Une demie-heure plus tard, debout devant la commode avec uniquement une serviette autour des reins, je cherchais depuis plusieurs minutes un pull spécifique mais ne le trouvait pas.

J'entendis Alec sortir de la salle de bain à son tour.

« Mon Ange, tu n'aurais pas vu mon pull bleu Teddy Smith ? » lui demandais-je tout en continuant à vider la commode « J'étais persuadé de l'avoir rangé ici... »

« Euh...oui...pourquoi? Tu pensais le mettre ? » me demandât-il.

Sa voix me paraissait étrangement suspecte. Je me retournai et vu qu'il portait fièrement mon fameux pull TS.

Je me mis à le détailler de la tête aux pieds une minute puis m'avançai lentement vers lui sans dire un mot.

« Tu as de la chance qu'il t'aille aussi bien Mon Amour autrement j'exigerai que tu me le rendes » le taquinai-je.

« Dans ce cas, heureusement que je suis si bien foutu! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui extrêmement bien et à tous les niveaux » lui dis-je en accentuant mes propos d'un haussement de sourcils.

Il rigola.

« Merci de me le prêter Bébé. Je crois que je n'en n'ai pas pris suffisamment pour le week-end, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un » m'avouât-il un peu gêné.

« Tu sais que tu peux te servir autant que tu veux dans mes vêtements, tout ce qui est à moi est à toi » lui dis-je sur un ton faussement solennel.

Il me regarda étrangement une seconde puis lentement, il commença à suivre les contours de mon tatouage du bout du doigt, il semblait toujours autant impressionné par ce qu'il voyait.

« Je te propose de t'allonger sur le lit afin que je puisse continuer mon exploration de tout à l'heure. La serviette que tu portes est optionnelle » me lança-t-il avec un regard équivoque.

J'éclatai de rire devant son audace et laissai tomber ma serviette au sol sans ménagement. Suivant ses directives, je partis m'allonger sur le lit. Alec me suivait des yeux et ne ratait rien au spectacle, son regard brillait de lubricité.

« Tout chez toi m'excites complètement » lâchât-il sans préambule.

« Ça y est, tu es accro à mon corps... » lui dis-je sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Ça Bébé, ça fait longtemps que c'est gravé dans la pierre! » me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le lit.

Il recommença à détailler mon tatouage.

« Jem' a vraiment fait un travail de dingue, je suis ébahi... puis ça te donne un côté mauvais garçon que je trouve très sexy » me dit-il sans quitter mon buste des yeux.

Je le vis se rapprocher un peu plus puis froncer les sourcils.

« Les dates et les initiales que je vois sur certaines branches que représentent-elles ? » me demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver seul Mon ange.. » lui lançais-je sur un air de défi.

Il releva la tête puis m'observa une minute.

« D'accord. Si je trouve, qu'elle sera ma récompense ? » me demandât-il joueur à son tour.

« Hmm réfléchissons. Je pourrais t'aider à parfaire ton éducation sexuelle et peut-être que tu pourrais faire tes premiers pas sur moi ou en moi comme tu préfères... » lui proposais-je.

Je le vis déglutir avant de me regarder d'un air interdit.

« Attends... je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu me laisserais...te faire l'amour ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bien sûr Mon Ange, quand tu te sentiras prêt » lui dis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras « je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu veux de moi » ajoutai-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Je comprenais néanmoins son étonnement. Habituellement, c'était moi l'actif et ce dans toutes les relations que j'avais pu avoir mais j'avais envie que ce soit différent avec lui puis il fallait avouer que je mourrais d'envie de le sentir en moi à mon tour. C'était bien la première fois que je désirais une telle chose.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon torse.

« Merci Bébé » me dit-il.

« De rien Mon Amour » lui répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il commença à essayer de décrypter les inscriptions intégrées à mon tatouage.

« C et 10.10.02. Cette date me dit quelque chose » réfléchit-il pensif.

Je le voyais en train de se creuser les méninges et étais surpris qu'il ait décidé de commencer par cette date alors que la sienne était clairement visible. Son visage s'illumina.

« La date de naissance de Clary ! C pour Clary ! » s'exclamât-il fièrement.

Je lui fis un large sourire.

« Bravo Mon Ange mais tu ne t'es pas facilité la tâche, regarde » lui dis-je.

Je pointai du doigt une branche de mon tatouage qui s'étendait sur mon pectoral gauche juste au-dessus de mon cœur. Il y avait un A d'inscrit dessus avec la date 2.09.00 et juste à côté, un petit cœur tatoué en rouge...ben oui, quand je vous disais que c'était visible. C'était l'unique touche de couleur de tout le tatouage. Il me regarda stupéfait et ému à la fois. Il posa un doigt timide sur l'inscription.

« Il est juste au-dessus de ton cœur » constata-t-il

« Parce que c'est là qu'est ta place Mon Amour » lui répondis-je simplement.

« C'est magnifique Bébé, je suis touché...» me dit-il.

Ses lèvres partirent sur les miennes pour un baiser langoureux. Sans rompre notre contact, je le fis monter sur mes cuisses, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Un instant plus tard, Alec quitta mes lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur le cœur tatoué et sa date de naissance. Il avait un petit regard admiratif.

« Mais comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer ce petit cœur rouge ? » dit-il plus pour lui-même avant d'enchainer « En même temps, il y a tellement de détails sur ton tatouage, c'est vertigineux et impressionnant, je l'adore vraiment! » s'exclama-t-il tout sourire « Ici, ce sera la branche d'Alec ! » la nomma-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire devant le nom qu'il venait d'attribuer à cette partie de mon tatouage. Pourvu que les autres n'en fasse pas autant! Il y avait aussi la date de naissance de mes parents, la date de la création du groupe avec les initiales de chaque membre, la date d'adoption de Clary et de son anniversaire puis enfin la date de notre emménagement en France. Bien sûr, il me restait encore énormément de place et j'espérais bien au fur et à mesure continuer à remplir mon arbre, des moments importants qui ont eu un impact positif sur ma vie et des personnes chers à mon cœur.

On entendit du bruit provenant de l'extérieure.

« Ah, ils sont de retour » dit Alec en se levant.

« Grand-frère ! Nous sommes rentrés ! »

La voix de ma petite-sœur derrière la porte confirma les dires de mon petit-ami.

« On arrive ! » lui criai-je en me levant à mon tour puis en commençant à chercher des vêtements dans la commode.

Dix minutes plus tard, on rejoignit le reste du groupe dans le salon. Groupe réduit car Izzy, Cat' Simon et Tessa brillaient par leur absence.

« Comme promis, je te ramène Clary ET ta voiture en un seul morceau » me dit Jace en me rendant la clé de ma voiture.

Il arborait un large sourire et trépignait presque sur place.

« Alors, c'était comment ? » lui demandais-je les yeux pétillants de malice.

Je comprenais parfaitement les raisons de son excitation.

« FOR-MI-DABLE ! » explosât-il « Mais quelle bonheur de conduire cette caisse ! Quel confort ! Puis le sélecteur de conduite qui permet d'expérimenter d'autres sensations, un pur bijou de technologie ! J'adore les voitures de sport ! » s'exclama-t-il aux anges.

Rag' regardait Jace avec une pointe d'envie. Je me notai que dans un avenir proche, je le laisserai conduire la Camaro.

« Super, si tu t'es éclaté mon pote » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Oh oui ! Ça, pas de doute ! Il n'a pas arrêté de s'extasier sur toutes les fonctionnalités » intervient Clary qui me semblait un peu agacée « Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que tu montais à bord! » dit-elle à Jace d'un ton caustique.

« Quand on conduit l'expérience est totalement différente ! » s'exprimèrent Rag' et Jace presqu'offusqués que ma sœur ne saisisse pas la différence.

Alec et moi éclatâmes de rire. Je m'avançai et serrai ma petite-sœur dans mes bras afin de la réconforter devant son air boudeur. Je lui déposai un tendre baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mon Cœur, je sais qu'on peut être lourd avec nos histoires de voiture. Où sont les filles et Simon ? » demandais-je un instant après.

« Izzy est sous la douche, Cat', Tessa et Simon téléphonent à leurs parents » m'informa Clary.

« Oh à propos, il faudrait qu'on pense à appeler nous aussi » dit Alec en regardant son frère.

« Je pensais que tu l'aurais fait ce matin » lui répondit ce dernier « Au fait, qu'avez-vous fait de votre matinée ? »

Trois paires de yeux se mirent à nous fixer. J'observais Alec dont les joues commençaient dangereusement à rougir. Il était clair que son petit air embarrassé allait nous trahir si je n'intervenais pas rapidement.

« On a trainer et regarder des films » mentis-je en balançant la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit. « Biscuit, à quelle heure devons-nous récupérer la commande à la pâtisserie ? » demandais-je à ma sœur pour changer de sujet.

On avait commandé un gâteau d'anniversaire à Simon.

« Dans une heure. Je prends une douche et on y va. Je crois qu'Izzy veut venir également, je vais lui dire de se préparer » m'informa-t-elle.

« Je vous accompagne aussi ! » dit Rag'.

Clary et lui partirent se changer, nous laissant seuls, Jace, Alec et moi.

Ce premier nous scrutait du regard.

« Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux » nous dit-il en nous dévisageant.

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! » répondit un Alec qui transpirait la culpabilité à plein nez.

Il avait répondu un peu trop rapidement et un peu trop sur la défensive aussi à mon goût. Je lui lançai un regard en biais.

Il était aussi nul que moi pour les mensonges sauf qu'à la différence, on lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sur son front, il y avait d'écrit en lettre capital et au néon : COUPABLE ! COUPABLE ! Je pouvais même entendre les mots hurler à mon oreille...

« Je pense que l'adrénaline t'es montée à la tête, on est pas du tout bizarre mon pote » dis-je à Jace sur un ton que j'espérais convainquant.

Rag' et Clary furent de retour en un temps record. Je partis rapidement passer une veste et récupérer mon bonnet, mes gants et mon écharpe. De retour au salon, je vis que toute l'équipe était au grand complet.

« On a ce qu'il faut pour les cocktails de ce soir ? » demanda Cat'.

« Oui, je crois. Le bar de mon père est toujours approvisionné » lui répondis-je.

« Bon ben top ! Et pour le dîner qui s'y colle ? » demanda Rag'.

« Mag's ! » s'exclamèrent Jace et Clary.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bon c'est d'accord ! » acceptai-je « mais ne vous attendez pas à de la haute gastronomie...des toasts au fromage ça vous tente ? » plaisantai-je.

Je vis Simon grimacer. Il devait se dire que diner des toasts au fromage le jour de son anniversaire n'était franchement pas terrible.

« Mag's, je peux t'aider à la cuisine si tu le souhaites » me proposa Tessa.

« Voilà qui est une bonne idée Bébé ! » s'exclama Rag' qui visiblement doutait de mes talents culinaires.

Je vis Alec faire une drôle de tête. Je le regardai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son regard devint aussitôt fuyant, signe plus qu'équivoque entre nous. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup.

« Merci Tessa » acceptais-je volontiers en me re-concentrant sur sa proposition.

Elle me retourna un sourire franc et sympathique.

« On se met en route ? » demanda ma petite-sœur.

« Oui, en voiture tout le monde » leur annonçai-je.

Rag's embrassa rapidement Tessa avant de sortir, je vis Izzy et Clary en faire de même avec leurs petits-amis respectifs. Je m'avançai vers le mien puis l'embrassai affectueusement à mon tour. Son regard était toujours fuyant, j'étais complètement dérouté par son attitude.

« Je dois y aller mais à mon retour, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas » lui dis-je en baissant l'intonation de ma voix afin que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

Il soupira puis acquiesça.

_Ah... il y avait vraiment quelque chose, _pensai-je.

« Je t'aime » me dit-il en me regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime aussi, à tout' » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il me gratifia d'un petit sourire.

Je saluai les autres puis partis rejoindre Clary, Cat' et Ragnor.

**PDV de Jace**

En attendant le retour des autres, on avait décidé de jouer à un jeu vieux comme le monde : Action ou vérité. C'était au tour d'Alec de jouer. Il choisissait toujours _vérité_ et je trouvais en ça une occasion en or de le cuisiner. Mag's et lui cachaient quelque chose, je n'avais pas cru une seule seconde à leurs excuses de tout à l'heure.

« Action ou Vérité ? » demandais-je à mon frère, confiant et préparant déjà ma question.

« Action » répondit-il.

_Quoi ? _Je le regardais dubitatif. Finalement son choix confirmait encore plus mes doutes. Il avait bien un truc à cacher et choisissait la voie la plus sécure.

« Très bien » lui dis-je sur un air de vengeance « Échange ton pull avec celui de Simon et tu le gardes jusqu'à la fin de la journée. »

Cat' et Tessa commençaient déjà à rigoler. Simon portait un pull torsadé col montant gris. Autant sur lui, ça matchait et correspondait bien à sa personnalité autant sur Alec, ça risquait d'être franchement ridicule. Ce dernier soupira.

« C'est nul Frangin, donne-moi une autre action...en plus c'est le pull de Mag's » se plaignit-il.

« Oh ! Encore mieux ! » lui répondis-je en trouvant tout à coup mon action bien plus intéressante.

« Pfff t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets! » bougonna-t-il.

« Alec est plus grand que moi, je ne suis certain que mes vêtements lui iraient... » intervient Simon.

« Allez les gars jouez le jeu ! » s'exclama Cat' « J'ai trop hâte de voir la tête de Mag's quand il te verra avec son pull sur le dos Simon ! »

Tessa fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? C'est un problème ? » demandât-elle.

« Pas vraiment mais bon, il est un peu maniaque avec certaines choses » lui expliqua Alec sans prendre le temps de la regarder.

« Sa guitare et son piano... » énuméra Simon.

« Sa voiture » ajouta Cat'.

« Et ses fringues ! » ajoutai-je en éclatant de rire.

Alec me lança un regard exaspéré.

« Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! » me prévint-il.

Simon commença à se dévêtir, Alec l'imita. Je le regardais faire avec satisfaction quand soudainement j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

« Oh mais que vois-je ! » m'exclamais-je « visiblement certains n'ont pas fait que regarder des films ! » dis-je en ricanant.

Alec fronça les sourcils ne comprenant visiblement pas à quoi je faisais allusion.

Cat' éclata de rire à son tour.

« Sympa les suçons ! » s'exclamât-elle.

Mon frère enfila rapidement le pull de Simon et se mit à rougir violemment. On explosa de rire devant sa tête déconfite. Tessa elle, semblait autant gênée que lui.

« Hey Alec, il n'y a pas de quoi être mal à l'aise » le rassura Cat' en retrouvant son sérieux « Mag's et toi êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est normal que vous vous le montriez. Je trouve ça super que les choses se passent aussi bien entre vous. Tout le groupe est extrêmement fière et heureux, et quand je dis tout le groupe, ça inclue également ton abruti de frère, même s'il passe son temps à vous taquiner » dit-elle en me jetant un regard appuyé.

_Abruti ? Moi ?_ C'est vrai que j'adorais les taquiner. En fait, c'était surtout Mag's que j'aimais faire tourner en bourrique mais il me le rendait bien, c'était notre truc à nous.

« Cat' à raison Alec, après tout ce que vous avez traversé à cause de Camille, vous méritez tellement d'être heureux et libre de vous aimer » dit Simon à son tour.

Tessa était maintenant clairement embarrassée. Simon réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Euh pardon Tessa...je ne voulais pas... » se reprit-il.

« Je sais » répondit-elle rapidement « ne t'en fais pas Simon, je sais ce que Camille vous a fait vivre et je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier ses actes ».

L'ambiance était sacrément redescendue.

« Bon ! Et si on commençait à préparer les cocktails ! On est ici pour s'amuser, fêter l'anniversaire de notre cher Simon et décompresser alors fini de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs ! » dis-je en me levant.

« Bien dit Jace ! » s'exclama Cat'.

On commença à préparer des Mojito, Virgin Mojito, Pina colada et Virgin Pina colada. Vingt minutes plus tard, le reste du groupe était de retour avec le super gâteau de Simon. On lui avait commandé une forêt noire connaissant son penchant pour le chocolat, il avait été ravi du choix. Mag's avait effectivement fait une drôle de tête en voyant Simon porter son pull mais cette surprise fut vite oubliée quand il aperçut Alec porter celui de Simon. Pull qui s'était avéré sans surprise un peu trop court et trop serré pour la carrure de ce dernier.

L'ambiance était à nouveau devenue plus légère et plus détendue. On avait décidé d'offrir à Simon ses cadeaux d'anniversaire sans plus attendre. Réunit dans le salon, on savourait nos cocktails tout en assistant à la distribution des présents.

« Celui-ci est de Jace et Moi ! »

Clary tandis un petit paquet à Simon. On s'était bien creusé les méninges, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui offrir car il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin. En cherchant bien, on s'était décidé pour une chose utile. Simon déballa le paquet avec curiosité.

« Oh trop cool ! » s'exclamât-il « Un set de dessous de verres émoticônes, j'adore ! Merci à vous deux! » nous dit-il en arborant un sourire radieux.

Il enlaça Clary puis on se fit notre high five habituel.

« On s'est dit que ça ferait stylé dans ton nouvel appartement » lui dis-je.

« Grave stylé. Si tu acceptais d'être mon colloc', tu pourrais en faire bon usage » me dit-il joueur.

Je rigolai.

Simon m'avait proposé qu'on prenne un appartement ensemble à proximité de notre futur Faculté. L'idée était tentante mais j'hésitais encore car n'ayant pas encore reçu les résultats des admissions, je n'avais pas envie de faire des projections trop concrètes. Les autres étaient tous plutôt convaincus qu'ils obtiendraient exactement ce qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs vœux mais mon dossier scolaire était loin d'être aussi clean que les leurs, avec un redoublement à mon actif, je partais déjà avec un train de retard.

« Tiens, ouvre celui de Cat' et de moi ! Je sens que tu vas adorer ! » dit Rag' à Simon mort de rire.

Simon regarda la petite boite, sceptique.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment » dit Mag's assis au sol sur un plaid entre les jambes de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être en contact l'un avec l'autre. Contact visuel ou contact physique peu importait, l'un cherchait toujours la proximité de l'autre. Il y avait beaucoup de couple dans le groupe, celui que je formais avec Clary inclut, on était tous épanouis au sein de nos relations respectives mais je me demandais si un jour on atteindrait le niveau d'alchimie qu'il existait entre ces deux-là.

« Euh...moi aussi » dit Simon en me ramenant à l'instant présent.

« Tu ne risques rien » le rassura Cat'.

Il ouvrit la petite boite sans en sortir le contenu. Je le vis accrocher Izzy du regard. Un message passa entre eux.

_Ah tiens, peut-être que ce seront eux les prochains Alec et Magnus, _pensais-je en les voyant interagir de cette façon qui me rappelait la leur.

Elle se leva puis le rejoignit. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le contenu de la boite.

« Bien joué les gars ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à Cat' et à Rag'.

« On veut voir nous ! » dit ma petite-amie impatiente.

Simon sortit de la boite un préservatif où il y avait d'écrit _La Casa de Popol _en faisait référence à la série _La Casa del Papel_ dont il était fan. Alec qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail failli s'étouffer en apercevant le Condom, je vis Mag's retenir un sourire. Personnellement je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Izzy avec bientôt 17 ans et sortait avec Simon depuis deux ans, il était clair qu'ils passeraient à l'acte dans un avenir proche.

« Euh...merci les gars... » dit Simon les joues rouges.

Izzy, égale à elle-même, avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'amour.

« Sinon, on a aussi ça » dit Rag qui arborait cette fois un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il lui tendit un autre paquet. Simon lui prit des mains précautionneusement comme s'il tenait une bombe atomique. Là c'en était trop, tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Détends-toi mon pote ! » lui dis-je mort de rire.

« Ouais mais avec vous on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ! » se défendit-il avant d'ouvrir le paquet.

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage. « Oh ! Un Mug 3D du choixpeau Magic d'Harry Potter ! Trop la classe ! »

« On savait que ça te plairait ! Tessa nous a aidé à le choisir » lui dit Rag'.

« Oui, je l'adore merci à vous trois ! » il serra Cat' et Tessa dans ses bras et fit la bise à Ragnor comme à leur habitude.

L'une des choses merveilleuses qui existait dans notre groupe c'était ça. On était tous très soudés et chacun pouvait garder ses particularités, sa personnalité et ses habitudes au sein même de cette unité. Personne n'avait besoin de changer qui il était pour faire partie intégrante du groupe et se sentir à sa place...ça c'était de l'or en barre.

« Ok à nous ! » s'exclama Mag's en se levant.

Il tendit à Simon une enveloppe. Alec vint à ses côtés et passa derechef un bras autour de sa taille.

« Merci Mag's » dit Simon avec un grand sourire en prenant l'enveloppe.

Mag's et Alec n'étaient pas du genre à faire de mauvaises blagues du coup ça se voyait qu'il était bien plus détendu. Il l'ouvrit puis poussa un cri qui nous fit tous sursauter.

« OH MON DIEU ! Je n'y crois pas ! »

Abasourdi, il sortit de l'enveloppe deux places pour le concert de Coldplay qui se déroulait au centre-ville demain soir.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Vous déchirez les gars ! » leurs dit-il en les serrant dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. Il était en extase, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur à l'idée d'aller voir son groupe préféré.

« Ça aurait été top qu'on y aille tous ensemble pour finir ce week-end d'anniversaire en beauté mais je suis quand même super heureux » ajouta-t-il.

Alec et Mag's échangèrent un regard complice.

« Simon, je pense que ton vœu pourra être exaucé car en réalité...on va tous y aller » nous annonça Mag's.

Pour le coup l'annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe! Ce fut l'euphorie, tout le groupe se rua sur Alec et Mag's pour les remercier de leur générosité dans des cris de joies et d'excitations. Ils avaient vraiment fait fort en nous invitant tous au concert.

« Putain les gars mais vous êtes GÉNIAUX ! » s'exclama Rag'.

« Grave, merci à vous, ça va être génial ! » s'extasia Cat' à son tour.

« De rien ça nous fait plaisir » dit Mag's avant d'enchainer « Du coup, niveau organisation on se disait qu'on avait le choix entre partir du chalet en début d'après-midi et se rendre directement au centre-ville ou annuler la balade en traineau de demain matin et ainsi rentrer dans la matinée, ce qui nous permettrait de nous reposer un peu avant le concert. »

« À toi de décider Simon » dit Clary.

« Si ça va à tout le monde, le choix n°2 me tenterait plus. Je veux être en forme pour donner de la voix sur _Paradise_ ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est ok pour nous Simon, ne t'en fais pas, c'est toi le roi jusqu'à demain soir ! » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde approuva son choix et était d'accord sur le fait que le concert avait donné un sacré coup de pied à la balade en traineau. Tessa et Mag's partirent préparer le diner sous le regard insistant d'Alec. Rag's et Simon entamèrent une partie de fléchette sur la terrasse, les filles partirent se détendre dans le jacuzzi. Finalement, il ne nous restait plus qu'une nuit au chalet et on comptait bien en profiter. Alec, guitare à la main, grattait distraitement quelques cordes près de la cheminée.

« Pourquoi fixais-tu ainsi Mag's et Tessa ? » lui demandais-je sans détour en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Hun ? » fit - il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot, je l'ai remarqué et donc probablement que Mag's aussi ».

Il soupira.

« C'est plus que probable en vrai. On n'a pas encore eu le temps d'en discuter mais il m'a déjà fait remarquer que j'agissais étrangement » avoua-t-il.

« Ben oui forcément. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu avais le regard d'un petit-ami jaloux » lui dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il me regarda d'un air interdit.

« NOOOOONNNNN ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Mais chuuuuuuut ! Ferme-là Jace ! »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Tu réalises à quel point c'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? » lui dis-je en essayant difficilement de me retenir de rire.

« Ça va, je sais ok ! Je ne le fais pas volontairement et d'ailleurs je n'y comprends pas grand-chose non plus. Ce matin quand on était dans la cuisine et que je les ai vu arriver ensemble je me suis sentis étrange puis quand elle lui a proposé de l'aider pour le diner, pareil. Putain je suis vraiment con! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Je ne peux pas avouer ça à Magnus, il va me prendre pour un dingue ! »

Mon frère commençait vraiment à paniquer, je me décidai à prendre les choses plus sérieusement.

« Peut-être que c'est la relation qu'ils entretiennent en commun avec Camille qui te perturbe. Après-tout, ils peuvent discuter d'elle ensemble, partager leurs inquiétudes etc. Finalement, ils vivent un peu les mêmes choses au fond »

« Merci Jace, je me sens vachement mieux maintenant ! » s'agaça-t-il.

« Écoute Alec, je te donne juste des pistes sur ce qui justifierait - peut-être - que tu te sentes menacé par ... »

« Que je me sente quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » s'emporta-t-il de nouveau.

« Hey Alec, calme-toi! Tu n'es vraiment pas possible quand tu es dans cet état ! J'essaie juste de t'aider moi! » le sermonnai-je.

Je le vis prendre une profonde inspiration, au bout d'une minute il reprit.

« Excuse-moi Jace...je suis un peu stressé en ce moment... »

Je le regardai incrédule.

« Ce ne sont tout de même pas les examens qui t'angoisse ? Tu es super calé Alec, tu décrocheras ton Bac haut la main » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Merci » se contentât-il de répondre.

Visiblement j'étais tombé à côté de la plaque mais n'insistai pas, il en discutera quand il se sentira prêt.

« Aller viens, on va faire une partie de fléchettes avec Rag' et Simon. Un conseil, tu devrais discuter avec Mag's de ce que tu ressens. Je pense qu'il saura mieux trouver les mots que moi » lui dis-je en me levant.

Il m'imita.

« Excuse-moi Jace de m'être emporté. Je sais que tu voulais juste m'aider » me dit-il sincèrement

« Je sais petit-frère et je ne t'en veux pas..» lui répondis-je à mon tour.

On se fit un câlin puis on alla retrouver les autres afin de profiter de nos derniers instants dans ce havre de paix.

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Le prochain arrivera rapidement ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à tous! Chapitre suivant dans la foulée !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 36

**PDV Alec**

Ayant eu du mal à me concentrer sur la partie de fléchettes, j'avais préféré commencer le rangement de nos affaires pour notre départ de demain. Depuis ma discussion avec Jace, je ressassais. _J'étais donc jaloux moi?_... _et de Tessa en plus ?_ C'était d'un tel ridicule que je me mettrais des baffes si je le pouvais ! Se pourrait-il tout de même qu'il y ait une part de vérité dans ses déductions ? Que cette récente jalousie soit due à leur lien commun avec Camille ? Pourquoi ressentir ça maintenant alors que ça faisait un moment qu'ils se connaissaient ? Qu'est-ce-qui avait changé ? Je ne comprenais strictement rien... rolala ! Qu'est-ce que je m'agaçais à toujours réfléchir autant ! Mag's avait raison, j'analysais BEAUCOUP trop et c'était aussi à cause de cette fâcheuse habitude que je n'avais toujours pas pu finaliser la surprise que je lui préparais, surprise qui me stressait beaucoup plus que les examens au final et pour cause...

« Hey Mon Ange, que fais-tu ici tout seul ? » me demanda mon petit-ami en passant la porte de la chambre. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Je me mis à le regarder avec concupiscence. Il portait encore son tablier attaché autour des reins, tablier noir et simple qui lui donnait un air de serveur canon. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau et sexy en toutes circonstances ? Et ce tatouage qui dépassait si suggestivement sur son cou était un véritable appel au crime...je craquais littéralement.

« Mon Amour ? » m'interppela-t-il.

« Euh...je voulais commencer à ranger un peu... » lui expliquai-je en retrouvant mes esprits.

Je sortis un de ses sweat de la commode. Il m'observa attentivement une minute sans rien dire, détacha son tablier puis me reprit le sweat des mains avant de le balancer sur le lit.

« Laisse tout ça, on le fera ensemble demain matin ou plus tard si tu préfères. Alors, es-tu prêt à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il tout en poussant nos sacs. Il s'installa sur le lit, le dos appuyé au chevet.

Je soupirai.

_Bon puisqu'il faut y aller, _pensais-je.

« Tu vas trouver ça ridicule Bébé... » commençai-je.

« Mon Ange, ça te perturbe alors ce n'est en rien ridicule » affirma-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Il semblerait que je sois jaloux de Tessa et...de toi »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, tu serais jaloux de moi ? » me demandât-il perplexe.

« Pas de toi mais plutôt de vous deux... ensemble...de votre relation » lui expliquai-je en essayant d'être plus clair dans mes propos.

Il ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat. Visiblement il analysait ce que je venais de lui dire. Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une personne dérangée à l'heure qu'il était...

« Viens, rejoins-moi » me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je quittai la commode d'où je n'avais pas bougé et m'installai à ses côtés sur le lit.

Il soupira.

« C'est de ma faute... » me dit-il sans préambule.

Je le regardai surpris.

_Hein ? Pourquoi disait-il ça?_

« Mais non je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien Bébé ! » tentais-je de le rassurer immédiatement.

Je ne le pensais pas responsable de quoique ce soit, c'est moi qui me prenais la tête sans raison valable.

« Mon Amour, si aujourd'hui tu ressens cette jalousie et la probable insécurité qui va avec c'est parce que j'ai manqué d'honnêteté envers toi au sujet de ce qui se passait avec Camille. Maintenant que tu as appris la vérité, j'imagine que tu as dû penser que je me confiais à Tessa ou à Rafael, que je partageais mes inquiétudes et mes doutes avec eux plutôt qu'avec toi... » analysât-il.

_Oui bon, pas faux..._

« J'avoue y avoir pensé. Je crois que j'ai peur que quelqu'un d'autre prenne cette place auprès de toi...cette place de confident que j'ai toujours occupée » lui avouai-je.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais Mon Amour, je te le promets » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Quand j'ai appris pour la pathologie de Camille, j'en ai parlé à mes parents et à Clary c'est tout. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que c'est elle qui t'a parlé de tout ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais elle pensait que tu me l'avais dit. »

« Il est tout à fait normal qu'elle ait pensé ça car c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire sauf que j'ai paniqué. Je ne doute pas de ton amour pour moi mais j'ai aussi conscience que je te fais vivre tant de complications. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'offrir plus, t'offrir une relation et une vie sans zones d'ombre, sans drames, sans craintes. Tu mérites l'amour Alexander, la passion, le bonheur. J'aimerais voir tes magnifiques yeux pétiller de bonheur tous les jours, voir ton beau sourire illuminer ton visage à chaque minute...ce sourire qui fait tant chavirer mon cœur » me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je relevai la tête vers lui afin de jauger ses expressions. Magnus me comblait déjà tellement mais il en doutait. Il fallait absolument que je lui fasse en prendre conscience et qu'il comprenne que les drames qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas un frein à notre bonheur et n'enlevait rien à l'être d'exception qu'il était.

« Bébé je sais tout ça et toi aussi tu mérites l'amour, un amour grand et infini comme celui que je ressens pour toi. Tu mérites une passion ardente comme le feu qui brûle en moi quand tu me touches, tu mérites toutes ces choses autant que moi et le remède à mon bonheur il est là, juste sous mes yeux. C'est toi car quand tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. C'est ton bonheur qui fait le mien Bébé. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux si tu ne l'es pas également. En ce qui concerne mes peurs, sache qu'elles sont récentes et que je n'avais jamais nourri ce genre d'inquiétudes auparavant. Je t'aime et je te fais confiance. J'ai compris tes raisons. J'ai compris que tu avais choisi de ne rien me dire au sujet de Camille pour me préserver et pour préserver notre relation car je sais que tu es effrayé à l'idée de me perdre. Mon amour, je peux te jurer sur ma vie que je n'irai nulle part. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ou faire ne me fera m'éloigner de toi alors tu peux te laisser aller. Je veux qu'on continue à être honnête l'un envers l'autre et peu importe les raisons, peu importe les difficultés, on continuera à avancer main dans la main et on affrontera nos craintes les plus profondes ensembles. »

Mag's me regardait désormais avec tant d'intensité que j'avais l'impression que le doré de ses yeux brillait de mille éclats.

« Tu réalises que tu ne m'avais jamais fait d'aussi longue déclaration » me dit-il le regard ardent. « Je t'aime tant Mon Ange. Je te promets que je n'essaierai plus de te protéger en te cachant des choses surtout que je réalise que ça a l'effet inverse. En agissant ainsi, c'est moi qui finit par te faire du mal et te donner des angoisses alors que tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bien-être ».

Heureux de sa promesse, je me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras. Notre vie n'était pas simple et notre amour peut-être un peu complexe mais on s'aimait sincèrement. On s'aimait de passion, on s'aimait d'amour, on s'aimait de tendresses et de bienveillance, on s'aimait parfois de peur et de craintes aussi mais tout ça faisait partie de nous et j'aimais ce que nous étions. J'étais éperdument amoureux de Magnus et j'acceptais tout de lui, j'acceptais chacune de ses émotions sans exception, de la plus triste à la plus joyeuse, chacune de ses pensées, de la plus sombre à la plus lumineuse, tout simplement parce que c'était lui et qu'il était l'amour de ma vie.

Après cette seconde discussion à cœur ouvert en l'espace d'une journée, j'étais complètement apaisé. Mag's et moi avions rejoint les autres afin de passer à table. Tessa et lui avaient préparer des lasagnes pour le plus grand bonheur de Simon qui avait ensuite soufflé ses bougies. Il avait versé une larme en nous exprimant sa gratitude pour ce week-end d'anniversaire, les cadeaux offerts et le concert. Clary et Izzy avaient elles aussi pleurées car elles réalisaient que dans quelques mois on allait tous partirent pour la fac. On s'était promis de se retrouver aussi souvent que possible mais il était vrai que quand on avait l'habitude d'être ensemble pratiquement 24h sur 24h, "aussi souvent que possible" ne rassurait pas vraiment. Il y avait aussi l'inquiétude concernant le groupe de musique qu'on formait. On ne voulait pas le dissoudre mais on se demandait si on serait capable de concilier nos études, la distance plus les représentations, la décision n'était pas facile à prendre alors pour le moment on avait décidé de laisser faire les choses.

Le lendemain, c'était encore épuisé de notre seconde nuit blanche successive que nous avions repris la route pour la maison. On avait bien fait d'annuler la balade en traineau car on n'aurait pas pu tenir le rythme et savourer pleinement notre concert de Coldplay le soir. Ce fut un moment de pure euphorie. Le groupe avait été sensationnel sur scène, communiquant avec le public leur amour et leur passion de la musique pop rock. Chris Martin, était un chanteur hallucinant, Jon Buckland et Guy Berryman des guitaristes hors pair. Toute la soirée, Jace avait regardé avec admiration le batteur du groupe, Will Champion. Simon lui avait vécu son concert à 200%, donnant de la voix avec Izzy et Clary sur tous les morceaux qu'ils avaient interprétés. Ce fut une soirée exceptionnelle et en rentrant on avait tous eu des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle depuis notre retour. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous étions rentrés de notre week-end au chalet, il n'en restait plus que 3 avant le début des examens...l'heure fatidique approchait. Cat' et Rag' avaient passé leur audition d'entrée au conservatoire et étaient en attente des résultats. Les admissions en Fac étaient enfin disponibles sur Parcoursup raison pour laquelle on s'était tous réuni dans mon salon en ce samedi soir.

« On commence par qui ? » demanda Cat' un peu stressée.

Même si elle et Rag' avaient auditionné au conservatoire, ils s'étaient également inscrits à l'université afin de ne pas perdre une année au cas où tout ne se passerait comme prévu...

« Ok, je me lance! » déclara Rag' en attrapant son téléphone.

Il se connecta à la plateforme.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! » s'écria-t-il « C'est le monde à l'envers ! Je suis sur liste d'attente pour La Licence en Musicologie, liste d'attente également pour celle des Art du Spectacle en revanche je suis pris en Licence des Arts et Archéologie à l'Université Memphis ! C'est dans un coin pommé à quatre villes d'ici !» s'exclamât-il en montant dans les tons aigues au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait.

Cat' et Mag's éclatèrent de rire.

« Attends répète-moi ça ?! Ce n'était pas ton troisième vœu cette licence ? » dit mon petit-ami toujours mort de rire avant de poursuivre « celui que tu avais mis...attendez, c'était quoi déjà son expression les gars ? » nous demandât-il espiègle alors que je savais très bien qu'il s'en rappelait.

« Histoire de ! » répondîmes nous en chœur en explosant de rire.

« Ça va, ça va ! Marrez-vous ! Nous avons tous fait ça, le troisième vœu ne compte jamais ! » se défendit notre ami.

« Eh ben si visiblement ! » s'exclama Simon toujours mort de rire.

« Bon allez mon pote on s'en moque. Tu seras accepté au conservatoire de musique de toutes les façons, tout comme Cat' » le rassura Mag's en essuyant une petite larme dû à son fou rire.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi, insouciant, enjoué, taquin...heureux.

« Ouais, il y a intérêt ! Cette licence ne m'intéresse pas du tout... » dit un Rag' totalement dépité.

Cat' lui fit un câlin amical.

« Bon...allons-y qu'on en finisse, je me lance! » dit Jace en se connectant à son tour.

Il essayait de camoufler son stress mais n'arrêtait pas de faire tressauter sa jambe droite, tic habituel de nervosité chez lui.

« Oh putain...je suis admis en Commerce International à South High ! » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

« Félicitations Jace ! » s'exclamèrent Cat', Izzy, Simon.

« C'est génial Mon Cœur ! » le félicita Clary à son tour en lui faisant un bisou esquimau.

Je ricanai intérieurement. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de faire ce genre de chose et pourtant avec Clary tout passait ! L'amour que voulez-vous !

« Grave ! Bien joué Jace ! » le félicita Rag'.

« Et dire que tu t'inquiétais à en faire des insomnies... » le taquina Mag's.

Mon frère avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à présent.

« Les parents vont être super fiers » lui dis-je à mon tour.

« Je suis trop soulagé ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à valider mon bac » dit-il.

« Et accepter qu'on soit colloc ! » rajouta Simon.

Jace lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je pense que maintenant, on peut commencer sérieusement à l'envisager » lui répondit-il.

« TOP mon pote ! Allez à mon tour ! » dit ce dernier en se connectant à la plateforme à son tour, il ne semblait pas stressé le moins du monde et pour cause...

« Je suis admis en Licence Science et Technologique à South High et en Licence sciences appliquées en administration de la technologie à l'Université de Cap » nous annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Deux admissions ! Trop fort mon chéri ! » lui dit Izzy.

« C'est clair ! Bravo Simon ! » le félicita Cat'.

« Notre petit génie prend la première place du classement des admissions ! » s'exclama Rag'.

« C'est vrai que c'est cool d'avoir deux admissions même si ma décision était déjà prise pour South High » nous dit-il tout sourire.

« À toi Alec ! » me dit Jace.

Je jetai un regard en biais à mon frère.

« Honneur aux dames » dis-je pour esquiver « Cat' ? »

« Tu peux y aller, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui » me dit-elle.

_Génial... _

Je n'avais aucun doute concernant le fait que je serai admis dans l'une des Licences de mon choix...mes notes étaient excellentes tout comme mon dossier scolaire en revanche je flippai à l'idée que Mag's et moi ne soyons pas admis dans la même université. Celle du centre-ville, Atlantis, était la seule qui se trouvait dans un périmètre raisonnable et qui proposait à la fois le cursus en Médecine et le cursus en Lettres. J'avais choisi deux licences dans cette Fac donc j'étais à peu près sûr d'y entrer au moins grâce à une. Mag's lui avait bien trois chances d'entrer en Médecine mais qu'une chance sur trois d'entrer en Médecine à Atlantis...

Quand on avait fait nos vœux en début d'année scolaire, l'idée qu'on ne puisse pas être dans la même Fac m'avait déjà été quelque peu difficile à accepter mais à l'époque il sortait avec Camille et mes sentiments pour lui étaient encore dans le placard donc je m'étais dit que tant pis, que je ferais avec. C'était en vue de cette éventuelle séparation à venir qu'on avait décidé de se faire un tatouage en commun après le bac...celui des battements de cœur. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient complètement différentes, il allait devenir père puis j'avais des projets pour nous deux qui n'incluaient pas du tout une relation à distance.

Je pris mon téléphone et me connecta à mon tour sur la plateforme.

« Admis en Licence Lettres Classiques à South High et en Licences Lettres Modernes à Atlantis » annonçais-je sans grande surprise.

« Deux admissions aussi ! Ex aequo avec Simon ! Félicitations mon pote! » me dit Rag'.

« Merci » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire .

Maintenant qu'on était fixé sur mon avenir, je n'avais qu'une hâte qui était de connaitre les résultats d'admission de Mag's. D'ailleurs ce dernier assis juste en face de moi, ne me quittait pas du regard. en ce moment même.

« Tu n'as pas l'air super enthousiaste » remarqua Clary en s'adressant à moi.

« Je trouve aussi » approuva Simon.

« Si si, je le suis » leur répondis-je sans grande conviction.

Jace rigola.

« Cat', je pense que nous allons laisser Mag's être le suivant autrement mon petit frère va nous faire une crise de nerf ! » m'asticota ce dernier.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« La ferme Jace... » me défendit mon petit-ami en m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.

« Vas-y Mag's, à ton tour » lui proposa Cat' malgré-tout.

Il prit son téléphone et se connecta. Je le regardais faire en retenant presque mon souffle. Il n'avait jamais été inquiet sur la probabilité qu'on ne soit pas ensemble à la rentrée. Il disait qu'on trouverait toujours une solution et un moyen de s'en sortir tous les deux mais bon si le destin pouvait jouer en notre faveur pour une fois, ce serait pas mal.

« Reçu en première année de Médecine... » commença-t-il en me fixant du regard. Il avait un petit air malicieux dans les yeux.

Bon il était plutôt évident qu'il serait admis, Mag's était brillant, cependant je ne savais toujours pas dans quelle université et j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait marcher car il savait pertinemment que c'était l'information que j'attendais.

« Dans les trois universités de mon choix... » ajoutât-t-il en me faisant un sourire radieux.

Je sentis une vague de soulagement m'envahir.

« Dans les trois ?! Ça c'est mon frère ! Je suis tellement fière de toi, les parents vont être fous ! » s'exclama Clary euphorique en se jetant si vivement dans les bras de son frère qu'il en laissa tomber son téléphone par terre.

« Oups' pardon » lui dit-elle en le ramassant rapidement.

Il la regarda avec des yeux remplis d'affection.

« Alors là ! Mag's vient de vous donner un sacré coup de pied dans le classement les gars ! Je suis trop fière de toi mon pote, vraiment, c'est énorme ! » lui dit Rag' très ému.

« Docteur Bane ! » s'exclama Simon « Trop la classe! »

Il rigola.

« Ouais enfin merci les gars mais la route est encore longue ... » dit-il toujours aussi humble.

« Si quelqu'un peut y arriver c'est toi » lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il me retourna un regard plein d'amour.

« Merci Mon Ange » me dit-il.

« Bon ben il ne manque plus que moi ! » dit Cat' en prenant son téléphone à son tour.

Elle se connecta à la plateforme.

« Oh ! Licence de Musicologie à Cap ! » dit-elle fièrement avant de changer de tête « j'espère que ce n'est pas le signe que je ne serais pas prise au conservatoire de musique... »

« Mais non ! » lui dit Rag' immédiatement « depuis quand es-tu superstitieuse ? Ça ne veut rien dire ou plutôt si, ça veut dire que tu es née pour être dans la musique dans tous les cas ! » lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Félicitation Cat', c'est super car dans tous les cas tu feras ce que tu aimes et c'est le plus important » lui dis-je.

« Oui, c'est vrai...merci Alec » me répondit-elle.

« Waouh, on a eu beaucoup d'émotion les amis » dit Simon en s'affalant dans le canapé. Il semblait HS.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Izzy infatigable pour le coup.

« Ça vous tente un bowling ? » proposa Jace.

« Ouais pourquoi pas, ça vous va si je propose à Tessa de nous rejoindre ? » nous demanda Rag'.

« Pas de problème » lui répondit mon frère en me jetant un petit regard en biais qui n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je dois passer chez moi mais on se retrouve là-bas » nous informa Mag's.

Tout monde commença à prendre la direction des voitures. Magnus s'approcha de moi et m'attira dans ses bras.

« Tu m'accompagnes à la maison Mon Amour ? » me proposât-il.

Je lui fis un large sourire.

« Avec joie » lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

On enfila nos vestes et partit rejoindre les autres dans l'allée. Simon avait récupéré son Van du garage et avait également - sans grande surprise - validé son permis de conduire hier. Il était super fière de pouvoir coller son A à l'arrière de sa voiture.

« À tout' les amis ! » nous dit Rag' en se mettant au volant de son 4x4. Cat' grimpa à ses côtés sur le siège passager. Izzy s'installa dans le Van de Simon.

« Alors vous montez avec nous ? » nous demanda fièrement ce dernier en agitant ses clés de voitures.

Jace rigola.

« On n'a pas trop le choix puisque Mag's passe chez lui avant ! » lui répondit-il.

« Alec m'accompagne mais je vous confie ma sœur » leur dit-il toujours aussi protecteur.

Il s'avança vers Clary et lui fit un petit câlin d'aurevoir.

« On se voit tout à l'heure Biscuit, je me charge d'informer les parents pour le bowling »

« Super, à tout à l'heure grand-frère, je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle toute sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« En route Princesse ! » intervint Jace en attrapant la main de sa petite-amie.

« Hey attends ! Tu as laissé un mot aux parents ? » lui criais-je alors qu'il refermait déjà la portière du Van.

« Je vais les appeler en route, ne t'en fait pas ! » me répondit-il.

Simon mit le contact puis tout le petit monde se mit en route.

« Allez en voiture Mon Ange » me dit mon petit-ami tout en contournant la Camaro afin de s'installer derrière le volant.

Je le regardai faire sans bouger. Une idée soudaine me vint à l'esprit...bon pas très soudaine en réalité car j'y pensais depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

« Bébé ? » l'interpelais-je alors qu'il avait déjà une main sur la poignée.

« Oui ? » me répondit-il en relevant la tête vers moi.

« C'est urgent ce que tu as à faire chez toi ? Parce qu'on est seul ici...je me disais qu'on pourrait passer à la leçon numéro 4 » lui proposai-je d'une innocence feint.

Il me fixa un instant de ses magnifiques yeux vert-ambré puis me fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Mon Amour, tu es en train de devenir accroc au sexe... » me dit-il.

« Quoi ? Pas du tout! » m'offusquai-je faussement.

« Je t'assure que si, à un point que tu en perds le compte...on est à la leçon numéro 5... »

Je réfléchis une minute. Déjà cinq en une semaine...ah ouais quand même.

« Bon, peut-être... mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est par l'exercice que l'on acquiert de la compétence... »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je t'assure que tu es déjà très compétent ! Puis je suis désolé Mon Amour mais on doit vraiment y aller. Ma mère attend impatiemment les résultats, elle m'a déjà envoyé deux SMS » m'expliqua-t-il les yeux toujours pétillants d'humour.

« D'accord... » lui répondis-je un peu déçu en me glissant sur le siège passager.

Mag's monta à son tour, mit le contact puis se pencha vers moi. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon cou avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Ne t'en fait Mon Amour, je te promets de te combler dans toutes les positions possibles avant la fin du week-end » me chuchotât-il à l'oreille.

Sa voix suave et lourde de sous-entendu raisonna en moi. Je sentis une certaine partie de mon anatomie tressauter...mon cœur s'emballa... des images plus qu'équivoques envahirent mon esprit...je déglutis.

Juste après, il se redressa l'air de rien sur son siège et me lança un petit sourire satisfait.

Je continuai à le dévorer du regard. L'effet qu'il me faisait était atomique, j'avais vraiment envie de lui... là, tout de suite.

« Bon allez, on y va avant que tu ne m'obliges à tenir parole ici et maintenant » dit-il.

En effet, je commençais très sérieusement à l'envisager.

« Très bonne idée » lui dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration afin de calmer mes ardeurs.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais accepté l'idée que j'étais dépendant. Pas au sexe mais à lui et à tout ce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir de manière générale. Evidemment, on pourrait penser qu'étant donné qu'il est le seul homme que j'ai eu de toute ma vie cette réflexion était facile...mais je le pensais. J'étais persuadé qu'aucun autre ne pourrait jamais me combler comme lui savait le faire. Je fantasmais sur son corps la nuit, mon esprit vagabondait et revivait nos ébats le jour, parfois rien qu'en fermant les yeux j'avais la sensation de ressentir le feu ardent que laissait ses caresses sur ma peau. Oui, il habitait toutes mes pensées de quelque manière que ce soit et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

**PDV de Magnus**

Alec et moi arrivâmes à la maison. Mes parents m'attendaient, sans grande surprise, dans le salon. J'avais hésité à leur faire une blague concernant mon admission en Médecine mais m'étais ravisé. C'était trop important pour eux.

Ils se levèrent en nous voyant arriver et nous saluèrent chaleureusement.

« Oh mais... où est ta sœur Sayang ? Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble » me demanda aussitôt ma mère.

« Au bowling avec Jace et les autres, on les rejoint tout à l'heure » lui expliquais-je.

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors vous avez de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer ? » enchaina mon père.

Alec et moi échangeâmes un regard.

« Je suis admis en Médecine à Atlantis » leur dis-je avec un sourire radieux.

Ma mère sautilla presque sur place en apprenant la nouvelle, elle et mon père me prirent dans leur bras.

« On est tellement fière de toi ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Oui et pas uniquement pour ton admission en Médecine mon fils, ta mère et moi sommes fière de l'homme que tu es en train de devenir » ajouta mon père.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » approuva Alec taquin.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard complice.

« Alors et pour toi ? » lui demanda mon père.

« Admis en Lettres à Atlantis et à South High! » leur annonça-t-il beaucoup plus joyeusement que quand il nous l'avait annoncé chez lui.

« Oh Félicitations Alec, je suis très fière de toi également ! Vous devez être heureux d'avoir été admis dans la même université tous les deux » nous dit ma mère.

Mon petit-ami me lança un regard en coin.

« Oui Sarah, je dirais même que c'est un soulagement pour moi. Ton fils lui, ne semblait pas du tout s'en inquiéter! » me reprocha-t-il sans gêne.

Mon père éclata de rire.

« Hey ! C'est uniquement parque j'étais sûr de moi Mon Amour ! » me défendis-je.

« Ah oui Bébé ? Éclaire-moi, sûr de quoi au juste ? Que tu serais admis dans les trois universités comme c'est le cas maintenant et ainsi avoir la possibilité de choisir Atlantis ou sur d'être admis directement Atlantis ? » me demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Ben les deux » lui répondis-je comme si ce n'était évident.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mes parents s'amusaient de notre petite chamaillerie quand il réalisèrent ce que venait de dire Alec.

« Attends, j'ai bien entendu? Tu as été reçu dans les trois universités de ton choix ?! Mais c'est incroyable Sayang ! » s'exclama ma mère.

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant.

« C'est vraiment impressionnant mon fils ! » s'exclama mon père à son tour avant d'ajouter « maintenant qu'on est fixé, on pourra se concentrer sur la recherche de l'appartement ».

« Oui, je pense qu'on peut s'y mettre » approuvai-je.

Là, je ne pouvais clairement plus repousser les choses surtout que j'avais des attentes précises. Il me fallait absolument un minimum de deux chambres puis j'aurais souhaité un salon suffisamment spacieux afin de pouvoir y mettre mon piano. J'étais le seul à en jouer dans la famille alors je trouvais dommage de le laisser ici.

« Parfait, on commencera dès la semaine prochaine » se décida mon père.

J'acquiesçai.

« Tu envisages toujours de prendre un chambre universitaire Alec ? » lui demanda ma mère.

« Oui, la demande a été faite il y a quelques mois déjà, j'attends les attributions » expliqua-t-il.

Je ne vous cacherai pas que l'idée qu'on puisse emménager ensemble m'avait effleuré l'esprit un bon million de fois mais je m'y refusais. Je lui imposais déjà suffisamment de chose, il méritait de vivre sa vie étudiante normalement. Il méritait de profiter et d'expérimenter tout ce que moi je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vivre en Fac. J'avais déjà fait le deuil des soirées et de toutes les activités extra-universitaires. Mes priorités étaient Alec, le bébé, mes études et je l'espérais ma musique, le reste n'avait plus d'importance. D'ailleurs, bien plus vite que je n'aimais à le penser, je n'aurais plus le temps pour tout ce qui relèverait de l'amusement et du divertissement...je ferais mieux d'en profiter tant que je le pouvais encore...

« On va devoir y aller, les autres nous attendent » dis-je à mes parents.

« D'accord Mon Cœur, amusez-vous bien. Ton père et moi sortons diner au restaurant mais je compte sur toi pour que vous ne rentriez pas trop tard ta sœur et toi. Vous n'avez toujours pas récupéré de votre week-end au chalet et toi tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus épuisé que d'habitude » me fit remarquer ma mère.

Alec étouffa un ricanement. Je lui jetai un regard en biais.

_Laisse tomber la discrétion..._

Je vis mon père froncer les sourcils puis ouvrir la bouche prêt à nous questionner.

« On ne rentrera pas tard, c'est promis! Je vous aime ! » le devancai-je précipitamment en attrapant la main d'Alec.

« À bientôt ! » entendis-je ce dernier dire rapidement tandis que je l'entrainais vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il éclata de rire.

« Vraiment Mon Amour, tu n'es pas croyable ! » le sermonnai-je en secouant la tête.

« Excuse-moi Bébé mais la remarque de ta mère était trop drôle ! Sachant pertinemment ce qui t'épuise comme ça ! » dit-il toujours plié de rire.

« Plutôt QUI m'épuise comme ça ! » le corrigeai-je.

Il se rapprocha doucement puis m'embrassa amoureusement.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi, si tu me fais l'amour comme un Dieu et que j'en redemande. Je ne suis que la victime dans cette histoire » me sussurat-il sur un petit air innocent franchement agaçant.

Je le regardais halluciné. _Non mais quel culot..._

« Eh dire que je t'appelle _Mon Ange_, tu n'es qu'un sacré petit démon » le taquinai-je gentiment.

Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et colla son magnifique corps contre le mien.

« Peut-être bien mais tu es fou de moi » me dit-il en me dévorant du regard.

« Complètement Mon Amour... » affirmai-je en plongeant sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné.

Debout au beau milieu de mon allée, on s'embrassait langoureusement depuis plusieurs minutes. Les prémices du désir charnel commençaient à naître en moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je sentais mon membre entrer significativement en érection et le fait qu'Alec me tirait, en ce moment-même, assez explicitement les cheveux n'arrangeait rien à mon état...ça m'excitait encore plus. Je reculais jusqu'à ma voiture sans rompre notre échange passionné et l'assis sur le capot. Il m'encercla derechef la taille de ses jambes. Nos corps cherchaient de plus en plus le contact de l'autre, ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses et firent une pression vers l'avant, m'incitant à me frotter un peu plus à son entre jambe tandis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus contre mes lèvres à chaque nouvelle friction. Tout ceci me rendait fou. J'avais envie de l'allonger entièrement sur le capot de ma voiture et de le prendre là, au beau milieu de l'allée. Réalisant, ce à quoi je pensais je rompis aussitôt notre baiser et appuyai mon front contre son torse pour retrouver mon souffle... et l'esprit. Alec me faisait décidément faire et penser n'importe quoi!

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux. Je remarquai que son coeur battait à tout rompre comme le mien.

« Je t'aime Bébé » me dit-il.

Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Mon Amour...à en devenir fou » lui dis-je en pensant chaque mot.

On resta dans cette position un instant, laissant notre rythme cardiaque redescendre.

« Es-tu prêt à y aller ? » lui demandais-je après un instant.

« Non mais bon... » me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Mon Ange, je sais qu'on s'aime et que le temps que l'on passe ensemble nous parait toujours trop peu ou trop court mais on ne doit pas négliger nos amis » lui dis-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Je sais que tu as raison...» soupira-t-il « tu es vraiment trop parfait... » ajouta-t-il sur un air faussement boudeur.

« Et pourtant... Dieu seul sait à quel point tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile » lui répondis-je en l'aidant à descendre du capot de la voiture.

Il me fit un petit sourire empreint de fierté.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois - plus chastement - puis on se dépêcha de rejoindre nos amis au bowling.

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Bientôt la suite !**


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous voici le Chapitre suivant!

**Nagron** :Coucou toi! Je te remercie de ta review et suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié les deux derniers chapitres. Je suis d'accord ça risque d'être plus que difficile à supporter pour Magnus si on le sépare de son enfant dès la naissance. Concernant l'idée que nos deux tourtereaux vivent ensemble, garde là précieusement dans un coin ;)

**Caladhiel91** : Hello! Rolala comme je m'éclate à lire tes reviews à chaque fois! Un grand merci à toi ;) Tu prendras grand plaisir à voir un Alec un peu plus entreprenant dès le chapitre 38 (Oui, il est déjà écrit lol.) Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié la découverte totale du tatouage après tout ce suspens lol. Concernant l'Italie, ça risque d'être un moment éprouvant pour Magnus si ça se confirme, je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se terminer, je me laisse porter au fil des chapitres donc on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Concernant ta review sur le chapitre 36, tu as parfaitement raison. Alec manque encore un peu de confiance en lui pour se livrer facilement mais ce qui est formidable c'est que Magnus le connait si bien et est tellement attentif à son chéri qu'au final c'est compliqué pour Alec de lui cacher quoique ce soit et je trouve ça génial puis comme tu l'as si bien dit, il est trop parfait! Tu as du comprendre que je projetais en lui mon idéal masculin lol on doit toutes avoir le même XD! Bisous!

**Jonginwankenobi** :Coucou toi! Tu as raison à 100%, la communication c'est tout et pas uniquement dans les relations amoureuses! Ça me fait un immense plaisir que tu apprécies ma Fic, ça me motive vraiment à continuer de vous fournir des chapitres de qualité ! Magnus n'apprendra pas dans ce chapitre l'histoire du départ en Italie mais ça viendra et tu as raison notre couple Malec est vraiment trop adorable, je prends un réel plaisir à écrire les scènes les concernant ;) Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt !

**Shaniice** : Salut toi! Tout d'abord ne t'en fais pas pour tes deux semaines d'absence et profite bien de tes vacances! Oui la complicité entre Rag' et Cat' est vraiment touchante, je serais presque tenter de la creuser lol. Alors euh un clash de prévu? Non pas vraiment mais comme je l'expliquais plus haut, je me laisse porter au fil des chapitres et franchement du moment que ça reste cohérent avec l'histoire tout peut arriver, comme une petite dispute entre nos tourtereaux ;) Concernant la surprise que réserve Alec à Magnus ça approche et il y aura quelques éléments dans ce chapitre. Alors Rafael...oui, super ambiguë lol en fait, je pense que j'essaie de montrer qu'il y a deux facettes en lui, la première clairement façonnée par son éducation et ses origines. Son chemin est tout tracé, il est né pour prendre la relève de son père et c'est lourd à porter et la seconde faconnée par ses sentiments pour Camille mais pas uniquement car on voit qu'il apprécie Magnus (comment faire autrement lol), il est seul et aurait clairement besoin d'un ami mais tant de chose les séparent que finalement c'est plutôt complexe. Je te remercie du compliment car oui, je suis quelqu'un de très réfléchie (trop même selon mon entourage) et je n'aime pas faire dans la simplicité, où serait le piquant sinon? LOL! À bientôt!

Encore un énorme merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews! J'apprécie énormément!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 37

**PDV Magnus**

« Combien d'appartements nous reste-t-il à visiter ? » demanda ma petite sœur qui de toute évidence commençait à en avoir assez de parcourir les rues du centre-ville.

Ça faisait deux heures que nous enchaînions les visites, je devais dire que moi aussi je commençais à être épuisé puis Alec me manquait. On n'arrêtait pas de s'envoyer des textos depuis le début de la matinée. À cause de ma recherche d'appartement, on n'avait quasiment pas eu de temps à nous cette semaine. J'avais vraiment hâte d'en finir et de le retrouver mais j'étais aussi conscient que mes parents avaient dû se dégager du temps et revoir leur planning afin de pouvoir m'aider et m'épauler dans cette entreprise alors il était hors de question que je me plaigne.

« Encore deux Ma princesse » lui répondit notre père.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé celui qu'on vient de voir, il me semble que c'est le numéro 4. Qu'en as-tu pensé Sayang ? » me demanda ma mère.

La tête penchée sur mon téléphone, je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Alec venait de m'envoyer un selfie de lui allonger sur son lit avec son cahier composition et un stylo dernière l'oreille. Il avait écrit en légende de la photo « _parce que tu m'inspires »._

Je me mis à sourire béatement devant l'écran de mon portable.

« On se concentre Sayang ! » me sermonna ma mère en m'ôtant le téléphone des mains.

« Maman ! » m'offusquais-je devant son geste.

« Puis-je voir ce qui te met autant dans la lune ? Même si j'ai déjà une petite-idée... » me dit-elle malicieusement.

« Aaalleeeccc ! » scandèrent mon père et ma petite sœur pour me taquiner.

Je leur lançai un petit regard satisfait. J'assumais parfaitement le fait de ne pas pouvoir me passer mon petit-ami...il était où le problème ?

« Tu peux regarder » dis-je à ma mère les yeux pétillants de joie.

Elle me souria tendrement puis regarda la photo.

« Vous êtes vraiment adorables » me dit-elle en me rendant mon téléphone « j'aime voir l'éclat que tu as en ce moment dans les yeux. Ça me comble de bonheur de te voir si heureux et épanoui Mon Amour »

Mon père et Clary me couvraient des yeux partageant eux aussi les sentiments de ma mère.

« C'est tout ce qu'on souhaite à nos deux trésors » ajouta notre père en embrassant Clary sur le haut du crâne.

« Merci Papa et merci Maman. Sans vous, sans votre soutien et votre amour inconditionnel, je n'en serais pas là » leur dis-je la voix pleine de reconnaissance.

On se fit un câlin familiale en plein milieu du trottoir sur lequel on s'était arrêté puis on continua les visites. Ma mère avait raison, le 4e appartement que l'on avait visité ce matin s'était avéré le plus prometteur de notre longue liste de visite des derniers jours, seul hic, je le trouvais peut-être un peu trop onéreux et trop grand. Situé au dernier étage de l'immeuble, il comprenait trois chambres à coucher dont une avec une salle d'eau à l'italienne, une salle de bain avec des toilettes séparées, ce qui était un très bon point, une cuisine semi-équipée ouverte sur un salon suffisamment spacieux pour y mettre mon piano, juste un bar faisait la séparation entre les deux espaces. Il y avait aussi un accès direct au toit de l'immeuble ce qui était super cool. Le propriétaire nous avait dit que les anciens locataires l'avaient aménagé afin d'y faire une terrasse extérieure, j'avais trouvé l'idée excellente. Il est vrai que je m'y projetais déjà et que j'avais eu un coup de cœur.

On s'arrêta pour déjeuner dans un restaurant avant de rentrer à la maison. Ma mère devait bientôt repartir pour l'hôpital et mon père avait des livraisons à réceptionner au Pandémonium. On fit un point rapide sur notre matinée de recherche.

« Il faut se décider avant qu'il nous passe sous le nez » dit mon père.

« Le loyer est quand même élevé... » m'inquiétai-je.

« Peut-être mais il n'est qu'à 20 minutes de la Fac Sayang puis avec trois chambres tu pourras aménager correctement un espace pour le bébé » argumenta ma mère.

« Oui et il y aura aussi de la place pour moi quand je viendrais te rendre visite ! » dit Clary déjà impatiente d'y être.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Tout compte fait, l'appartement ne me paraissait plus si démesuré que ça. Il n'y avait déjà plus une seule chambre de libre, remarquai-je amusé.

« Bon c'est d'accord mais je veux participer au paiement du loyer » dis-je à mes parents.

« Non mon fils, on en a déjà parlé. Ta mère et moi ne voulons pas que tu travailles à côté de tes études, ce sera beaucoup trop lourd. Nous avons économisé pour ça, ne t'en fais pas on paiera les dépenses liées au loyer .

Je soupirai. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais pouvoir leur rendre un jour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi au quotidien.

« Merci...vraiment... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ça » leur dis-je touché par tout l'amour et le soutien qu'ils me témoignaient.

« Nous on sait. En réussissant tes études, en devant le merveilleux père que l'on sait que tu deviendras pour ton enfant et en continuant à être aussi heureux et épanoui dans la vie » me dit ma mère en me caressant tendrement la joue.

« Je vous aime » leur dis-je « tous les trois, très fort » ajoutai-je en regardant ma petite-soeur.

« Nous aussi on t'aime » me répondit-elle affectueusement.

« Très très fort » ajouta mon père en me serrant dans ses bras « Très bien, je contacte immédiatement le propriétaire afin de lui dire qu'on prend l'appartement ».

Il s'en alla aussitôt passer son coup de fil.

« Je dois partir pour l'hôpital mes chéris » nous informa notre mère.

Elle amorça un pas vers la sortie puis s'arrêta brusquement.

« Oh à propos Sayang, Victor vous recevra la semaine prochaine avec Alec » dit-elle sans donner plus d'explications.

J'avais fini par avouer à mes parents, qu'Alec et moi étions désormais actifs sexuellement et c'était peu de le dire...on était même super actifs. Ayant promis à ce dernier, qu'on envisagerait de ne plus utiliser de préservatifs, je leur avais donc demandé conseil. Inutile de vous dire qu'au début ils n'avaient pas du tout été emballés par l'idée.

Mes parents avaient toujours été intransigeants là-dessus, le sexe d'accord mais la sécurité avant tout. À partir du jour où je leur avais annoncé que j'avais perdu ma virginité, ça avait été distribution de capote à la maison tous les vendredis...c'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient ainsi, ouverts et responsables. On ne pouvait clairement pas dire que c'était de leur faute si j'avais eu un rapport non protégé avec Camille, ils m'avaient toujours donné toutes les informations et l'accompagnement nécessaire. J'avais commis une erreur et j'avais été stupide, voilà tout.

Finalement, on avait eu droit Alec et moi, à une conversation en bonne et due forme avec nos quatre parents réunis. Ce moment avait été assez gênant au début mais nécessaire. Ils avaient apprécié notre franchise envers eux concernant notre décision. Suite à cela, ma mère s'était proposée de nous programmer un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour les examens médicaux.

Clary aussi avait eu droit à LA discussion sauf que dans son cas, autant le discours de ma mère avait été porté sur de la prévention, celui de mon père avait clairement eu pour objectif de la dissuader de se lancer dans une quelconque activité sexuelle. Je n'étais certes pas un exemple à suivre en la matière mais j'étais d'accord à 200% avec lui, elle était bien trop jeune pour ça.

« Oh d'accord... merci Maman... » lui répondis-je toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

« C'est toujours ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant ma réaction ou plutôt mon manque de réaction.

« Oui, on n'a pas changé d'avis. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide » lui expliquai-je.

« Je peux repousser le rendez-vous si tu préfères t'y préparer plus longuement » me proposât-elle.

_Certainement pas. Impatient comme il était, Alec me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'avais fait ça._

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Maman, la semaine prochaine conviendra parfaitement » la rassurai-je.

« D'accord, je te confirmerai l'heure et la date un peu plus tard »

« Entendu, on se voit tout à l'heure à l'hôpital, je passerai te donner des nouvelles du bébé après l'échographie » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Rafael m'avait envoyé un message en fin de matinée afin de me rappeler la 2e consultation prénatale de Camille. Heureusement, car ça m'était sortie de la tête. Je m'en étais tout de suite voulu du coup afin que ça ne se reproduise plus, j'avais programmé des rappels sur mon téléphone pour tous ses prochains rendez-vous.

« Formidable Sayang, j'espère que tout va bien pour lui compte tenu des récents évènements »

Elle faisait allusion à la pathologie de Camille.

« Je n'imagine même pas ce que le bébé doit ressentir...on pourrait croire qu'un fœtus ne ressent rien mais c'est faux, il le sait quand sa mère va mal » ajouta-t-elle soucieuse.

En effet, j'avais lu ça dans un des livres à la préparation à la grossesse que je m'étais acheté sous les conseils de ma mère.

« Oui moi aussi Maman, je l'espère » lui répondis-je en soupirant.

Elle me regarda affectueusement puis nous embrassa Clary et moi avant de s'en aller travailler.

On focalisait tous sur le fait que j'allais devenir père mais mes parents allaient devenir grands-parents, et Clary tante, c'était un moment important pour eux aussi.

« Tout ira bien grand-frère, le bébé est fort...c'est un BANE » me dit ma petite soeur en me faisant un sourire rassurant.

« Merci Biscuit » lui répondis-je.

Elle avait raison, il était fort. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, il s'accrochait à la vie avec force et courage. Il était déjà un battant.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous à faire l'amour sans protection Alec et toi ? » me demanda ma sœur sans transition.

Je la regardais interloqué.

Il n'y avait pas de sujets tabous entre nous donc la question en elle-même ne m'inquiétait pas...du moins pour le moment, car tout allait dépendre de ce qui motivait ladite question.

« C'est une question très indiscrète petite sœur » la taquinai-je « tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Hé bien oui, je suis curieuse. Je me demande comment on sait qu'on a envie de franchir cette étape. Comment sait-on qu'on est prêt ? Et puis comment fait-on pour ne pas s'inquiéter des risques ? »

De toute évidence la campagne anti-sexe de mon père n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté. Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre tout cet intérêt soudain.

« Tu en as des questions. Rassure-moi Biscuit, c'est juste à titre informatif n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'envisagerais pas de coucher avec Jace par hasard... » lui demandais-je très sérieusement.

« Quoi ?! Non! Bien sûr que non ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Je me doutais de la réponse mais j'avais tout de même besoin de l'entendre.

« Bien écoute. Alec et moi on s'aime et surtout on se fait confiance. Il est normal de vouloir franchir ce pallier d'intimité quand on est en couple mais sache que nous ne sommes pas DU TOUT un exemple à suivre. Lui et moi, brûlons carrément les étapes » commençai-je à lui .

_Et le pire était que j'en étais pleinement conscient... _

« Je sais que compte tenu de mes actes, je suis mal placé pour te faire la leçon mais pour le moment tu ne devrais pas te poser toutes ces questions. Tu verras que les choses te paraitront beaucoup plus claires et évidentes quand tu expérimenteras - dans un avenir lointain - l'étape numéro une qui est de faire l'amour en utilisant des préservatifs et ce pendant très TRÈS longtemps. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer » terminai-je en espérant que le message était bien passé.

Elle m'observa une minute de ses yeux vert émeraude, réfléchissant à tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Moi je trouve qu'au contraire, Alec et toi êtes des modèles. Ça a toujours été spéciale entre vous et c'est une bonne chose. Vous faites vos propres choix et vous créez vos propres règles sans vous souciez de ce qui devrait être fait, selon des normes arbitraires imposées par notre société » argumenta-t-elle avec conviction.

_Bon! Pas du tout la réponse que j'attendais!_

Comment pouvais-je faire valoir mes arguments alors que je faisais l'inverse de ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre ? Sans parler du fait que j'avais mis Camille enceinte ! Je tenais à ma sœur comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, j'espérais vraiment ne pas l'influencer de la mauvaise manière.

Je soupirai.

« Biscuit, certaines normes et règles sont importantes pour le bon fonctionnement des choses et pour nous préserver. Elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes à jeter; comme celle qui dit qu'il faut utiliser des préservatifs. Saisies-tu le message maintenant ? » lui demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Oui grand-frère! Message reçu cinq sur cinq ne t'en fais pas! Je n'ai pas prévu d'être imprudente et de coucher avec Jace dans un avenir proche. Je sais que je ne suis pas prête et sache que ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu fais les choses différemment que ça m'influencera d'une quelconque manière. Je te connais et je suis sûre que tu penses le contraire, que tu culpabilises de ne pas me montrer, ce que toi tu considères être comme le bon exemple à suivre mais tu sais quoi? Tu seras toujours un exemple pour moi, une source d'inspiration et ce quoiqu'il arrive. Tu seras toujours mon héros comme quand j'avais cinq ans et que tu venais chasser mes mauvais rêves » me dit-elle le regard sincère et remplit d'adoration.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra très fort.

« Je t'aime tellement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes mots me touchent. Prends le temps petite sœur, le temps d'être jeune et insouciante, le temps de regarder le monde qui t'entoure avec curiosité et innocence, le temps de découvrir l'amour avec timidité et patience, afin d'en savourer chaque instant ».

Elle resserra notre étreinte puis hocha la tête. Je pouvais être rassuré, je lui faisais confiance et savais qu'elle viendra m'en parler le jour où elle se sentira prête à franchir cette étape avec Jace...espérons que ce jour-là je le serais moi aussi.

**PDV Rafael**

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Valentin. Camille était encore en séance avec le Dr Fray mais l'heure d'aller à l'hôpital était arrivée.

« Entrez » m'invita une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était celle du Dr Fray.

« Oh c'est toi Rafael, nous avons pratiquement terminé » m'informa-t-elle en me voyant.

« Super, c'est bientôt l'heure de sa consultation à l'hôpital. Magnus vient de se mettre en route nous devons y aller aussi » l'informai-je.

Camille m'observait avec un sourire chaleureux qui illuminait tout son visage. Elle semblait aller bien mieux depuis quelques jours. Son petit ventre commençait vraiment à s'arrondir, c'était impressionnant de se dire qu'il y avait une vie à l'intérieure.

« Camille et si on montrait à Rafael tes progrès » lui proposa le Docteur.

Je restais planter-là à les regarder toutes les deux avec curiosité. Des progrès avait-elle dit ?

« D'accord !» répondit Camille toute excitée.

« Alors, te souviens-tu de ce que nous avons dit tout à l'heure au sujet de Magnus ? »

« Oui, qu'il est le père du bébé » répondit-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon.

« Oui c'est très bien. Et donc, le bébé, de qui est-il ? » lui demanda le Docteur.

« C'est le nôtre. Je suis sa maman et Magnus son papa » dit-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

Je restai stupéfait de ce qu'elle venait de dire et du geste qu'elle venait de faire, geste qui prouvait qu'elle était désormais pleinement consciente de la vie qui grandissait en elle. C'était la première fois que je la voyais avoir une marque d'affection envers son bébé. On s'inquiétait qu'elle ne puisse pas créer de lien émotionnel avec le lui à cause de son état mais là, il y avait en effet des progrès énormes. Magnus avait lu quelque part que le développement du fœtus était aussi lié au ressenti de la mère. Il était toujours en train de se renseigner ou de faire des recherches. Une chose était certaine, il s'impliquait à fond ce qui confirmait mes inquiétudes. Il était évident qu'il allait très très mal réagir quand je lui apprendrais que Valentin souhaitait emmener le bébé.

« C'est parfait Camille, une dernière question. Que représente Magnus pour toi ? » lui demanda le Dr Fray.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je l'entendis lui poser cette question. Mine froncée, Camille se mit réfléchir avec difficultés.

« Est-ce qu'il est un ami comme Rafael ? » lui demanda le Dr Fray - pour l'aider je pense.

Camille secoua la tête de négation.

« J'aime beaucoup Rafael » dit-elle en me faisant à nouveau un magnifique sourire qui fit chavirer mon cœur « Et Magnus je...je crois que je l'aime bien aussi...je ne me souviens plus » dit-elle avec confusion.

_Bon...pas génial, _pensai-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà très bien Camille. On a terminé pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit après-demain d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa un bonbon dans le pot posé sur le bureau avant de se lever.

« Va mettre ta veste Cam', on part directement après d'accord ? »

« D'accord, j'y vais » me dit-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

« Hé ben, c'est quand même impressionnant. Elle a l'air un peu plus mature...sa personnalité n'a pas encore refait surface mais elle semble aller mieux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, tu as raison Rafael. On voit qu'elle a toujours certaines attitudes et mimiques propre à l'enfance mais elle recommence progressivement à repenser comme une adulte et le plus important à cette étape de sa progression était qu'elle prenne vraiment conscience qu'elle attend un bébé. En revanche, elle ne se souvient de quasiment rien concernant sa relation avec Magnus, elle a comme occulter ces souvenirs, ce que je peux comprendre au vu des nombreux drames qui ont décliné de cette relation, le blocage vient de là. J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose et de demander à Magnus de participer aux séances » m'informa-t-elle.

J'en restai bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le mieux ? » demandai-je pas très convaincu.

« Je pense oui. Plus elle le côtoiera et plus il y a des chances que les souvenirs se débloquent. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, la régression temporelle est un mécanisme de défense, Camille se protège des souvenirs qui l'ont beaucoup affectées, le mieux maintenant est de la mettre progressivement face à la réalité »

« Ce sont de_ très_ _mauvais_ souvenirs n'oubliez pas » lui rappelai-je, en accentuant sur le "très mauvais".

Je n'aimais pas du tout cette idée de confrontation. Pour moi c'était trop violent.

« Ils n'ont pas eu que des mauvais moments, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Écoute Rafael, nous devons faire en sorte de ramener Camille dans le monde réel progressivement mais rapidement. Il faut qu'elle sorte de l'endroit où elle s'est réfugiée dans son esprit, plus on tarde et plus il y a des chances qu'elle n'en revienne jamais. Je sais que certains souvenirs risques d'être brutaux mais elle doit passer par là. Elle doit vivre, ressentir et accepter sa douleur afin d'être apaisée. Avant la guérison, il a l'acceptation, elle doit faire face et accepter que dans la vie il y a des difficultés et que ce n'est pas sain de se réfugier dans le subconscient ».

« Vous avez déjà essayé de parler d'Alec avec elle ? » lui demandai-je brusquement.

« Non...compte tenu de ce que tu m'as dit, je préfère attendre et limite je préférerais qu'elle finisse par aborder le sujet d'elle-même. Je compte aussi sur la présence de Magnus pour ça, pour l'aider à se reconnecter avec les souvenirs liés à Alec, le plus gros du travail sera là ».

Je soupirai longuement.

« Et si elle redevenait obsessionnelle ? Je vous assure que Camille nourrit de profonds ressentiments à son encontre, elle le déteste et elle a même essayé de... »

Je m'arrêtais subitement de parler. Je n'avais pas raconté au Docteur Fray l'orchestration de l'agression, c'était bien trop risqué, même si je savais qu'elle était liée par le secret professionnelle.

Je me repris.

« Elle a tout fait pour l'éloigner de Magnus et j'admets que je l'y ai aidé parce que c'est Camille et que bêtement, j'avais du mal à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Je me disais que si ça pouvait la rendre heureuse pourquoi pas...c'est tout ce qui m'importait mais quand elle a appris qu'ils s'étaient finalement mit en couple, ce fut trop pour elle et c'est là qu'elle a commencé à parler ouvertement de se suicider. Je sais bien qu'elle avait déjà fait une overdose avant ça mais je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait en finir avec sa vie à ce moment-là alors que là, en apprenant que finalement son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle était déterminée à commettre l'impensable si Magnus ne rompait pas avec Alec. Pour la première fois j'ai ressentis la peur... j'ai compris que je pouvais la perdre. Depuis ça, on lui cache la vérité avec Magnus. On lui fait croire que lui et Alec ont rompu. »

Le Docteur Fray soupira longuement en me dévisageant..

« Tu ne m'avais pas donné tous ces détails. Si elle apprenait la vérité maintenant ça ruinerait tous nos progrès. Je veux qu'elle affronte la réalité mais pas n'importe comment, il y a des étapes à suivre » dit-elle inquiète.

« Vous voulez toujours faire participer Magnus ? » lui demandais-je d'un ton narquois.

Elle me retourna un regard plein d'équivoque.

« J'ai bien compris que l'idée ne te plaisait pas mais je pense que c'est uniquement par jalousie » lâcha-t-elle sans détour.

Je lui fis de gros yeux.

« Peu importe, je veux tout de même que tu demandes à Magnus s'il serait disposé à participer aux séances. Il en va de l'intérêt de Camille et de son bébé ».

Je soupirai de frustration.

« Très bien, très bien...je lui demanderai » cédai-je avant d'enchainer « je dois y aller, je vous dit à bientôt »

« Au revoir Rafael » me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle m'avait grave soulé...surtout qu'elle avait vu juste. Je m'inquiétais que dans ce voyage vers la guérison, les sentiments initiaux de Camille refassent surface et qu'elle retombe amoureuse de Magnus anéantissant à nouveau toutes mes chances. Elle et moi, nous étions rapprochés mais malheureusement pour moi, c'était dans cet instant de pure instabilité mentale que ça s'était produit. Le Dr Fray avait une théorie là-dessus...évidemment. Elle pense que le lien qui nous unissait Camille et moi pendant notre enfance et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient pour moi à cette époque ont refait surface au moment de la régression. Raison pour laquelle je m'inquiétais qu'ils disparaissent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient réapparus quand elle ira mieux. Pour autant, je souhaitais sincèrement son rétablissement. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi, ce n'était pas elle, il me manquait sa fougue, son coté séductrice et sa confiance en elle. Tant pis si je perdais l'avantage que j'avais acquis malgré moi dans tout ce malheur.

Camille et moi nous mîmes en route pour l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait impatiente d'y être.

« Raf ? »

« Oui Principessa » lui répondis-je.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de téléphone comme toi et Tessa ? »

_...et merde, _pensais-je.

« Tu en avais un mais il s'est cassé... » lui dis-je sans trop donner de détails.

« On pourrait m'en acheter un nouveau... je demanderais à Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Putain mais d'où lui venait ce nouvel intérêt pour son téléphone ? Ça faisait un mois entier qu'elle en avait pas ! Les prémices de sa guérison commençaient déjà à me poser quelques complications.

« Pourquoi en vouloir un Principessa ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas non plus d'ordinateur et tu ne me laisses pas emprunter le tien » dit-elle en boudant.

Bon j'avouais avoir réquisitionné tout support qui lui permettrait d'aller sur les réseaux sociaux... juste au cas où. Je ne voulais qu'elle tombe sur la page du groupe de musique de Magnus.

« On va s'en occuper » lui dis-je pour l'apaiser.

J'allais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Magnus. Je lui avais dit qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'il pourrait vivre sa relation avec Alec librement car je me chargeais de Camille mais je pense qu'on allait devoir redéfinir quelques règles. Quand je repensais aux témoignages qu'ils avaient publié sur la page du groupe. Alec racontant son agression et Magnus exprimant son vécu sur ce que Camille lui avait fait vivre...ça me mettait hors de moi... surtout vis-à-vis d'Alec. Il y avait toujours deux versions dans une histoire. Camille et moi avions certes, franchi des limites et oui il avait vécu l'enfer mais au final elle n'avait pas eu tort de se méfier de lui, elle a toujours su qu'il avait des sentiments pour Magnus et que secrètement il désirait qu'ils se séparent. Il aura beau faire semblant qu'il n'a jamais nourri ce genre de pensée, ce ne sont que des mensonges! J'ai été à sa place, je savais pertinemment ce que l'on pensait dans ce cas de figure. J'ai désiré des milliers de fois évincer Magnus. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, finalement c'était le seul qui avait toujours été sincère. Il n'avait pas menti à Camille quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était aussi amoureux d'Alec, je respectais ça car il avait toujours été honnête et n'avais jamais voulu faire du mal à Camille...du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne le premier coup.

On arriva à l'hôpital. Magnus nous attendait déjà dans le hall du service maternité. Concentré sur son téléphone, il ne nous vit pas arriver. On s'avança vers lui.

« Boouuuu ! » lui fit Camille en éclatant de rire.

Magnus sursauta et releva la tête, pantois.

« Hey Cam' » lui dit-il en me jetant un regard en biais.

J'haussais les épaules en mode : _Que veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas contrôler chacune de ses réactions._

Le Dr Herondale vint à notre rencontre.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors Camille, prête pour ton échographie ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Très bien, suivez-moi » nous proposa-t-elle.

On arriva dans la salle d'auscultation, Camille s'installa sur la table.

« Alors, nous en sommes à la dix-septième semaine. As-tu commencé à le sentir bouger ? » lui demanda le Docteur.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Magnus et moi échangeâmes un regard.

« Je...je ne sais pas » finit-elle par répondre.

Le Dr Herondale avait été mise au courant de l'état de santé mentale de Camille. Elle savait également qu'elle était suivie par un psychanalyste. Ce n'était pas une information qu'il était nécessaire de cacher contrairement à quand je lui donnais des calmants... là c'était différent, Camille était réellement malade. Sa pathologie mentale était reconnue.

« Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter ? » demanda Magnus en regardant soucieusement le ventre de Camille.

« Non pas du tout, ça peut prendre plus de temps chez certaine personne puis peut-être que Camille n'y a juste pas fait attention. Les sensations ressemblent à des bulles qui éclatent ou des petits papillons dans le ventre, ce n'est pas évident à identifier.

Magnus parut soulager des explications du Docteur Herondale. Cette dernière commença à enduire le ventre de Camille de gel puis prit sa sonde. On avait tous les yeux fixés à l'échographe.

« Alors, voyons comment va notre petit trésor aujourd'hui » dit le Dr Herondale.

Une image apparut sur l'appareil. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Le changement était impressionnant, le bébé avait désormais l'apparence d'un être humain contrairement à la première échographie. Oui, c'était vraiment captivant. J'observais Magnus du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air émerveillé, un petit sourire était suspendu à ses lèvres tout comme Camille.

« C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point il s'est développé en l'espace de quelques mois... » dit-il admiratif.

« C'est vrai, on va le mesurer et s'assurer que tous ses organes se développent correctement afin d'anticiper toutes malformations fœtales » dit le Docteur en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Oh 20 cm ! » s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée.

Magnus fit un large sourire alors que moi je ne comprenais pas si c'était la norme ou pas.

« Hey Cam', tu entends ça, il est mesure déjà plus que la moyenne à ce stade » dit-il fièrement.

_Ah donc c'était ça... il avait surement dû se renseigner sur ça aussi._

« Il ou elle sera grand comme toi » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Je les regardais interagir avec une pointe de jalousie qui n'était pas justifiée.

« Oui, il est plus grand en revanche il pèse un peu moins que ce qu'il devrait mais la différence n'est pas énorme, 184 grammes au lieu de 200. Il faudra faire plus attention à ton alimentation Camille, d'accord ? » lui dit le Docteur Herondale.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

« Bien mis à part ça tout va bien. Je ne vois pas de malformations. Alors dites-moi, souhaitez-vous connaitre le sexe du bébé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Camille et Magnus s'échangèrent un regard confus.

« Hé bien, on n'a jamais abordé le sujet » expliqua Magnus avant de poursuivre « Qu'en dis-tu Camille? Souhaites-tu savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » lui demanda-il.

Elle se mit à y réfléchir une minute.

« Oui, je veux ! » s'exclamât-elle tout à coup.

« Ça te convient Magnus ? » lui demanda le Docteur Herondale à son tour.

« Oui, allons-y » dit-il les yeux pétillants de joie et d'impatience.

Le Dr Herondale ajusta sa sonde sur le ventre de Camille.

« Alors...une préférence ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle maintenait le suspense.

« Si on vous dit oui, vous avez la possibilité de faire en sorte que ça corresponde ? » plaisanta Magnus.

Elle rigola.

« Malheureusement non ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vous savez, du moment qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé, le reste m'importe peu » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Ouais, c'était bien son genre de dire ce genre de chose._

« Tu as tout à fait raison Magnus néanmoins je l'ai plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir une petite fille ! » s'exclama le Docteur.

_Waouh une petite principessa, _pensais-je admiratif.

Magnus ne semblait en croire ses oreilles.

« Une fille... » répétât-il lentement.

La nouvelle l'avait bouleversé, il était ému.

« Une princesse ! » dit Camille tout sourire en me regardant. Je lui rendis son sourire chaleureux.

« Oui, une merveilleuse petite Princesse » renchéris-je.

Après quelques minutes, nous remettant de nos émotions, on remercia le Docteur Herondale puis on s'en alla. Il fallait que je discute avec Magnus de la demande du Docteur Fray, entre autres chose mais pas devant Camille.

On s'arrêta dans le hall.

« Je vais voir ma mère, on se sépare ici » nous informa-t-il.

J'enviais la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère, ça se voyait qu'ils étaient très proche...moi je n'avais que mon père.

« Ok » lui répondis-je « Euh, j'aurais besoin qu'on discute de deux trois trucs...je t'appelle plus tard ? »

Il me regarda une minute, se demandant probablement ce que j'avais à lui dire.

« Ça marche » répondit-il néanmoins avant de saluer Camille puis de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

« Je mangerais bien une glace » m'annonça cette dernière en me faisant des yeux de biche.

Je rigolai.

« D'accord Principessa, va pour une glace » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et en nous mettant en route.

**PDV d'Alec**

On route pour notre répétition habituelle du samedi, Izzy et Clary, assises à l'arrière de la voiture de mon père étaient pliées de rire depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Elles regardaient le montage vidéo de notre week-end au chalet.

« Franchement la chute de Rag' dans le jacuzzi vaut de l'or ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ! » s'exprima Clary toujours morte de rire.

Magnus devant se rendre à l'hôpital pour l'échographie de Camille, il avait demandé à Jace de passer la prendre.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord Mon Cœur ! On devrait la mettre sur la page du groupe » proposa Jace assis dernière le volant.

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Izzy.

« Je ne suis pas certain que Rag' acceptera qu'on brise le mythe qu'il incarne aux yeux de nos fans »commentai-je en rigolant.

« Ouais, pas faux... » approuva Jace.

« Sinon on ne lui dit pas et il en aura la surprise »suggéra Clary.

« Oh non très mauvaise idée Mon Cœur. Certaine surprise sont vraiment désagréables à découvrir » dit-il en me jetant un regard remplit de reproche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Pff encore ça Frangin ? » le sermonna Izzy en venant à mon secours « lâche l'affaire et remet-toi! Tu sais tout maintenant pourquoi continuer à faire la tête? »

Il explosa.

« Que je lâche l'affaire ? Alec est aussi mon frère je te signal ! »

« Wow on se calme ! Puis je suis là, avec vous » intervins-je.

« Euh...j'ai raté quoi ? » fit Clary larguée.

« Ah ben oui, toi aussi Mon Amour tu vas devoir te faire pardonner de ne m'avoir rien dit de ce que préparait Alec » lui reprocha-t-il à son tour.

Je soupirai puis fis les mises à jour.

« Jace a surpris une discussion PRIVÉE entre Izzy et moi tout à l'heure concernant la surprise de Mag's » dis-je en accentuant sur le mot privé.

« Oh... » fit-elle.

Je vis Jace lui lancer un regard narquois par le biais du rétroviseur interne.

« Bon ça va, lâche les filles ok ? C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de garder le secret et je te demanderais d'en faire autant! » lui dis-je un brin agacé par son attitude.

« Oui, ça va de soit... toutefois, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé » continua-t-il à bouder.

« Tu t'en remettras » lui dis-je en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

On arriva chez Rag' et descendit directement au sous-sol. Cat' lui et Simon étaient déjà présents.

« Enfin ! » s'extasia Simon en prenant Izzy dans ses bras « tu m'as trop manqué » psalmodia-t-il.

« Toi aussi Mon Chéri » lui répondit-elle aux anges.

Lui et Jace avaient été absents du lycée jeudi et vendredi car ils étaient partis visiter des appartements près de South High. Ils étaient rentrés que ce matin.

« Alors, ça a donné quoi vos recherches ? » leur demanda Rag'.

« On en a trouvé deux qui sont vraiment top, on vous montrera les photos » dit Simon.

« Ouais, on y retourne la semaine prochaine avec nos parents pour la décision finale » ajouta Jace.

« Super ! » s'exclama Cat' « c'est bien que vous ayez décidé de vous y prendre tôt » les félicita-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'est clair! On voulait commencer cet été mais quand Mag's nous a dit qu'il commençait à chercher, on s'est dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux s'y mettre aussi. D'ailleurs, ça donne quoi pour lui ? » demanda Simon en regardant Clary.

« Ça y est, il en a trouvé un ce matin, nos parents se sont déjà occupés de tout! » nous apprit-elle fièrement.

« Il s'est décidé pour celui avec l'accès direct au toit ? » lui demandais-je.

Il m'avait dit qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour celui-là mais qu'il le trouvait un peu trop grand et trop onéreux.

« Oui celui-là » me répondit-elle.

« D'accord. Oh mais et vous deux alors ? Toujours pas de nouvelle du conservatoire ? » demandais-je à Cat' et Rag'.

« Non...ça fait déjà une semaine ! » me répondit un Rag' désespéré par l'attente.

« Perdez pas espoir les amis » les encouragea Jace.

« Ouais... » répondit Cat' avec pessimisme.

« Bon, on a grave du boulot. Il est où Mag's ? » demanda Simon.

« À l'hôpital. Il devait se rendre à l'échographie de Camille » expliqua Clary.

Je regardai machinalement mon téléphone...pas d'appels et pas de messages. Il n'avait probablement pas encore terminé. La dernière fois qu'on s'était parlé il attendait justement l'arrivée de Camille et de Rafael.

« Ok ben en l'attendant, je vous suggère qu'on définisse la programmation musicale pour notre prestation à Atlantis » proposa Rag'.

Alec, Izzy et Jace me lancèrent un regard malicieux...

_Bonjour la discrétion avec eux_.

« Que se passe-t'il ? » demanda Rag' qui n'avait rien raté aux différents jeux de regards.

« Rien » dis-je rapidement « Jace avait envie d'interpréter un solo ».

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

« Quoi ? Pas du tout ! » s'exclamât-il.

« Oh ! Ah bon ? j'ai du mal comprendre alors... » dis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il secoua la tête légèrement contrarié de ma petite plaisanterie.

« Très bien les amis. Izzy a contacté Jordan, c'est le président de l'association LGBT d'Atlantis vous vous souvenez de lui ? » nous demanda Rag'.

« Oui ! Grand, brun, cheveu long et super canon ? » le décrivit Clary à la perfection.

Jace lui jeta un regard halluciné.

« Sérieux Bébé ? » lui dit-il.

« Ben quoi ? » répondit-elle l'air de rien « je te rappelle qu'il préfère les mecs, ce serait plus à moi de me faire du souci. »

Elle avait raison. On éclata tous de rire devant l'air dépité de Jace.

« Oui, donc... » reprit Izzy « comme le disait Rag', je l'ai contacté et vous devez interpréter 5 morceaux. Ils ont invité 4 groupes en plus du notre et petite nouveauté par rapport à l'an dernier, il y aura une scène ouverte. »

« Ça va être top ! » s'extasia Simon « quelles morceaux choisit-on ? »

« Ce serait bien d'interpréter de nouveaux titres » suggérais-je.

« Je suis d'accord » répondit Rag' « puis il y aussi ta nouvelle composition ».

« Ouais mais, on n'est pas au point dessus. Vous pensez qu'on aura le temps de la terminer d'ici là ? » demandais-je sceptique.

« Franchement, ça me parait compliqué. N'oublions pas que es examens démarrent dans deux semaines » nous rappela Jace.

« Bon tant pis, on la gardera pour une prochaine représentation. Mag's avait proposé _Run in the Rain de Tom Grennan _la semaine dernière.

« Ah oui ! J'adore ce titre » s'exclama Simon « je vous verrais bien en duo dessus. »

« Qui ? Mag's et moi ? » s'étonna Rag'.

Il me semble qu'ils n'avaient jamais interprété de morceaux ensemble...c'était une très bonne idée.

« Je valide ! » s'exclama Jace « Vous deux sur ce titre, ça peut grave le faire! »

« Bien, on lui demandera ce qu'il en pense quand il arrivera. D'autres propositions ? Cat', ça te tenterait un solo ? »

« Ouais, ok pour moi » répondit-elle sans stress.

La scène c'était son truc en duo ou en solo, elle n'avait jamais d'appréhension.

« Super, on te laisse réfléchir à la chanson » lui dit Rag'

« Sinon comme autre titre, je pense à _J'ai le droit aussi de Calogero _» proposa Simon.

« Excellent idée Simon, en plus ça à tout son sens d'interpréter cette chanson pour ce concert, je valide » approuva Rag'.

« Oui très bonne idée » le félicita Clary

« Alec, tu devrais l'interpréter » me dit Cat'.

Je la regardai avec un air amusé.

« Parce que je suis gay ? » la taquinais-je.

Elle me fit un large sourire.

« Gay et surtout fière de l'être » renchérit-elle.

Je rigolai.

« Ok ça me va. Ce sera un honneur pour moi d'interpréter ce titre pour les raisons que vous savez. Qui plus est, c'est aussi l'un des morceaux préférés de Mag's, il sera ravi » dis-je en pensant à mon petit-ami et à son adoration pour Calogero et ses chansons.

« Super, plus que deux morceaux à trouver ! » dit Jace.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, je le sortis rapidement...c'était probablement Mag's.

_De Mag's : Je quitte l'hôpital Mon Ange, à tout à l'heure._

_D'Alec : D'accord, il me tarde de te voir Bébé. À tout' 3._

« Mag's est en route » les informais-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

« Parfait, je vous propose qu'on termine la programmation quand il arrivera, en attendant, ça vous va si on commence les branchements ? » nous demanda Rag'.

« Ok, on s'y met » répondis Jace en montant sur la scène, suivi par Simon et Cat'.

J'étais plus qu'impatient de voir Magnus. Il n'y avait pas que Simon et Izzy qui n'avaient pas pu passer du temps ensemble récemment. Tous les jours après les cours, Mag's partait rejoindre ses parents soit pour des visites d'appartements programmées soit pour avancer dans les recherches. Autant vous dire que cette semaine fut horrible et ce même si je comprenais parfaitement que c'était une chose importante à faire. J'étais heureux que ce soit terminé car je n'aurais clairement pas pu supporter une nouvelle semaine comme celle-ci. Chassant mes sombres pensées, je partis aider les autres sur la scène.

Fin du chapitre !


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 dans la foulée!

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 38

**PDV Magnus**

J'étais encore abasourdi par la révélation du sexe du bébé. Une petite fille...j'allais devenir le père d'une petite fille...une princesse comme Clary. J'étais vraiment fou de joie et en même temps complètement mortifié face aux responsabilités qui m'attendaient. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus concrètes, j'allais avoir une fille et c'était incroyable.

Je me garai dans l'allée de la villa de Rag' et sortis la photo de l'échographie que m'avait remise le Dr Herondale. C'était le deuxième cliché et on voyait nettement l'évolution du bébé depuis la première échographie. Je distinguais son petit nez, sa bouche, ses oreilles trop mignonnes...j'étais complètement émerveillé. Clary allait être folle de bonheur quand je lui annoncerais la nouvelle, tout comme ma mère l'avait été. Submergée par l'émotion, elle avait même pleuré, ce fut un moment très émouvant, j'aurais voulu qu'Alexander soit à mes côtés pour partager ça. D'ailleurs, j'étais impatient de le lui annoncer à son tour mais en privé. Je n'avais pas prévu de le lui apprendre en même temps que le groupe ne sachant pas trop quelle serait sa réaction. Sera-t-il heureux pour moi ? Oui, probablement que oui...cependant et lui dans tout ça ? Quels étaient ses réels sentiments ? Y trouvait-il sa place ? On parlait toujours de moi, du fait qu'il me soutiendra toujours, qu'il m'épaulera et je lui en étais tellement reconnaissant car je savais que sans lui comme pilier je n'y arriverais pas. J'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés et secrètement, je nourrissais le désir qu'il me dise qu'il sera comme un second père pour ma fille mais pour le moment il n'en avait jamais fait allusion et au final je savais que je n'étais pas en droit de lui demander ça. Je devais m'estimer heureux et chanceux qu'il accepte de rester à mes côtés et qu'il m'aime sans condition, c'était déjà inespéré vu la situation.

Je rangeai la photo dans la boite à gant de ma voiture puis descendis retrouver le groupe au sous-sol.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » les saluai-je en arrivant.

Ils étaient déjà tous sur la scène, prêt à démarrer la répétition. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand j'aperçus Alec. Un sourire béat se dessina sur mes lèvres...qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau vêtu tout de noir avec son jean slim, ses boots Timberland et son blouson perfecto! Ses cheveux désordonnés lui tombaient négligemment sur le front, ils avaient encore poussé entre temps. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux, remarquai-je amusé.

« Hey salut Mag's ! » s'exclamèrent Simon et Rag' en chœur.

J'embrassai Izzy et Clary puis montai rejoindre les autres sur la scène.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu à l'hôpital » leur expliquais-je.

« Pas de problème mon pote, on a juste avancé sur le choix des titres qu'on allait performer au concert de l'Assoc' LGBT d'Atlantis » me dit Rag'.

« Entendu » lui répondis-je distraitement tout en me dirigeant vers mon petit-ami.

Je l'embrassai chastement à la commissure des lèvres.

« Heureux que tu sois enfin là » me dit-il, ses magnifiques yeux bleu plongés dans les miens.

« Je sais Mon Amour, toi aussi tu m'as manqué » lui dis-je en lui dégagent légèrement le front de ses cheveux désordonnés.

Il me fit un sourire rayonnant qui me fit craquer comme neige au soleil , je l'enlaçai tendrement en savourant le bonheur de l'avoir enfin près de moi. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« On peut démarrer les amoureux ? » demanda Jace qui n'en ratait jamais une.

Je relâchai Alec en soupirant puis partis récupérer ma guitare électrique.

« Par quoi commence-t-on ? » demandais-je en la branchant à l'ampli.

« Alors, on s'était dit que si tu étais d'accord, on pourrait faire un duo ensemble sur _Run in the Rain _» me dit Rag'.

Je le regardai avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis grave partant mon pote ! » lui répondis-je tout excité.

Il souria à son tour.

« Formidable! » s'exclama-t-il satisfait de ma réponse.

« On devrait commencer par ce titre dans ce cas. Je pense que c'est celui qui nous demandera le plus de boulot, la partition n'est pas simple » intervient Simon en nous distribuant à chacun un exemplaire de ladite partition.

« On va vous filmer pour les arrangements » nous proposa Alec en sautant de la scène.

« Bonne idée » lui dit Rag' déjà très concentré à déchiffrer les notes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Izzy, tu as la caméra ? » lui demanda Cat' en descendant de la scène à son tour.

« Oui dans mon sac » lui répondit-elle en allant la récupérer.

Simon se mit au clavier, Jace était déjà installé derrière sa batterie, Rag' se positionna face au micro tout comme moi avec en prime ma guitare autour du cou.

« On fait comment pour se répartir le texte ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » dis-je pensif « Tu démarres, on alterne sur les couplets et le chorus ensemble, ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait mon pote » approuva-t-il.

« Simon ça va aller sur les premiers accords ? » lui demandais-je.

« Euh ouais je crois...sol majeur –mi majeur –si majeur - sol- si mineur- la majeur » récitât-il.

« Oui c'est bien ça. Jace c'est ok pour toi ? »

« Euh, ouais, je démarre sur _I_s_ there anybody out there?_ »

« Ok les gars, on y va. Ça tourne Cat ? » lui demanda Rag'.

« On est bon ! » lui cria-t-elle en démarrant l'enregistrement.

Alec, Izzy et Clary nous observaient très attentivement. Les premiers accords du clavier résonnèrent dans le sous-sol. J'inspirai profondément en regardant avec concentration la partition sous mes yeux. Il y avait toujours un peu d'appréhension lorsqu'on interprétait un morceaux pour la toute première fois. Rag' me jeta un petit coup d'oeil puis commença à chanter de sa voix presque similaire à celle de Tom Grenann lui-même. J'adorais sa voix profonde et légèrement cassée, la mienne était plus claire mais j'avais l'avantage de pouvoir passer d'une tessiture à l'autre plus aisément.

Rag' :

_**Tell me who to call**__  
__Dites-moi qui appeler__  
__**Tell me when I'm down**__  
__Dites-moi, quand je suis mal__  
__**Tell me when I'm out**__  
__Dites-moi, quand je suis foutu__  
__**Tell me if I fall**__  
__Dites-moi si je tombe__  
__**Tell me if I scream and shout**__  
__Dites-moi si je hurle et crie__  
__**Will you listen, will you listen?**__  
__Écouterez-vous, écouterez-vous?_

C'était à mon tour de chanter. Je trouvais que Rag' avait été parfait sur le premier couplet et qu'il avait su donner du poids au texte dans son interprétation. Sur cette chanson, il était primordial d'y mettre tout le sens, d'y mettre l'émotion et la puissance nécessaire qui allait avec car elle délivrait un message fort, celui d'une personne brisée qui cherchait une lueur d'espoir. Ça nous parlait à tous.

_Mag's :_

_**Tell me if I've broken**__  
__Dites-moi, si je suis brisé__  
__**When they've cut me open**__  
__Quand ils m'ouvrent à vif__  
__**Bleeding on these floors**__  
__Saignant sur ces sols__  
__**All my testimonies spoken**__  
__Toutes mes déclarations faites__  
__**Will you listen, will you listen?**__  
__Écouterez-vous, écouterez-vous?__  
_

_Rag' :_

_**Is there anybody out there?**__  
__Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici?__  
__**I'm down on my knees, wash myself clean**__  
__Je suis à genoux, lessivé__  
__**Is there anybody out there?**__  
__Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici?__  
_

Je me préparais à jouer mes premiers accords à la guitare. Le refrain était un moment délicat, déjà parce qu'il était toujours très attendu du public et aussi parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'on soit tous super synchro mais je n'allais pas me plaindre car celui qui avait le plus de pression et ce tout le long, c'était Jace. Le rôle du batteur était le plus important, il donnait la vitesse du morceau, marquait ses différents changements : introduction, couplet, refrain, pont, il était le guide. Pour faire court si Jace se ratait ce serait tout le groupe qui se retrouverait déstabilisé et désynchronisé mais par chance ça ne s'était encore jamais produit. Il était déjà un batteur hors pair pour son jeune âge, il transpirait musique et on voyait clairement que la batterie était sa passion.

On démarra le refrain.

Chorus : Rag' et Mag's

_**Just give me the answers and give me the signs**__  
__Donnez-moi juste les réponses et donnez-moi les signes__  
__**Just give me the reasons to run in the rain and I'll be alright**__  
__Donnez-moi juste les raisons de courir sous la pluie et j'irai bien__  
__**Just give me the hope and give me the fire**__  
__Donnez-moi juste l'espoir et donnez-moi le feu__  
__**Just give me the reasons to run in the rain and I'll be alright**__  
__Donnez-moi juste les raisons de courir sous la pluie et j'irai bien__  
__**Yeah I'll be alright**__  
__Ouais j'irai bien__  
_

Rag' me fit un petit sourire satisfait avant de démarrer le couplet suivant. C'était la première fois qu'on chantait en duo et nos voix se mariaient plutôt bien. Je jetai un rapide regard à Izzy, Clary, Cat' et Alec debout en face de la scène. Ils nous regardaient tous avec attention et avaient l'air d'apprécier ce qu'ils entendaient... on ne devait pas trop mal se débrouiller.

Rag :

_**When the light can see**__  
__Quand le jour peut voir__  
__**The seas of summer leaves**__  
__Les mers de feuilles d'été__  
__**The melodies resolve and the eulogies agrees**__  
__Les mélodies se résolvent et les éloges s'accordent__  
__**Will you listen, will you listen?**__  
__Écouterez-vous, écouterez-vous?_

_Mag's :_

_**And when the dust goes down**__  
__Et quand la poussière descend__  
__**And there's nothing but the ground**__  
__Et qu'il n'y a rien que la terre__  
__**And the holy ghost is talking**__  
__Et que le Saint-Esprit parle__  
__**Will you ever hear the sound?**__  
__Entendrez-vous jamais le son?__  
__**Will you listen and will you listen?**__  
__Écouterez-vous, écouterez-vous?__  
_

Chorus (X1): Rag' and Mag'

Après le deuxième refrain, on attaqua l'avant-dernière partie du morceau. À chaque phrase, Rag' et moi faisions comme si on se la disait à l'autre mettant dans l'intonation de nos voix, toute la puissance et l'émotion nécessaire. C'était vraiment formidable de partager ce duo avec lui, je pense que nos fans apprécieront.

Rag':

_**Something come and save me, come and save me**__  
__Que quelque chose vienne et me sauve, vienne et me sauve_

Mag's :_  
__**Something come and save me, come and save me now**__  
__Que quelque chose vienne et me sauve, vienne et me sauve maintenant_

Rag' :  
_**Now something come and save me, come and save me**__  
__Maintenant que quelque chose vienne et me sauve, vienne et me sauve_

Mag's  
_**Something come and save me, come and save me**__  
__Que quelque chose vienne et me sauve, vienne et me sauve_

Rag' :_  
__**And I'll be alright, yeah I'll be alright**__  
__Et j'irai bien, ouais j'irai bien__  
_

On attaqua le dernier refrain avec puissance, la chanson nous avait totalement embarqué dans son univers. C'était comme si les paroles avaient été écrites pour nous. Simon et Jace étaient concentrés sur leur partition mais leur corps accentuait chaque rythme, eux aussi vivaient le moment.

Chorus de fin : Rag' et Mag's

_**Just give me the answers and give me the signs**__  
__Donnez-moi juste les réponses et donnez-moi les signes__  
__**Just give me the reasons to run in the rain and I'll be alright**__  
__Donnez-moi juste les raisons de courir sous la pluie et j'irai bien__  
__**Just give me the hope and give me the fire**__  
__Donnez-moi juste l'espoir et donnez-moi le feu__  
__**Just give me the reasons to run in the rain and I'll be alright**__  
__Donnez-moi juste les raisons de courir sous la pluie et j'irai bien__  
__**Yeah I'll be alright**__  
__Ouais j'irai bien__  
_

Les derniers accords raisonnèrent. Un sourire de satisfaction illuminait nos visages.

« Vous avez été GENIAUX ! Vous l'aviez déjà répétée en fait ? » nous accusa ma petite sœur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est clair ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi bien réussi pour une première » nous dit Izzy en rajoutant une couche.

Rag' leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci pour votre confiance les filles... » dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Elles rigolèrent.

« On s'est bien débrouillé mais ce n'était pas parfait » dis-je.

« Ouais, j'ai raté un accord » dit Simon.

« Oui et moi, je pense que je n'ai pas suffisamment modulé l'intensité sur le refrain...j'avais l'impression de jouer trop fort et de couvrir un peu vos voix » ajouta Jace.

« Oui un peu sur le premier refrain mais après tu as su t'adapter » le rassura Alec « En tout cas je pense qu'on peut dire unanimement qu'on n'avait jamais aussi bien réussi un premier essai »

« On pourrait poster la vidéo sur la page du groupe, ce serait sympa de faire vivre une de vos répétions aux fans » suggéra Clary.

« Bonne idée Ma Puce! » lui répondit Jace.

On approuvait tous l'idée.

« Bon on la refait maintenant ou en enchaine ? » demanda Simon.

« Quels sont les autres titres ? » demandais-je.

« _J'ai le droit aussi _qui sera interprété par Alec, Cat' à un solo mais pas encore la chanson et il nous reste encore deux titres à trouver... » m'informa Jace.

Je regardai Alec avec un brin de fierté. Il allait interpréter l'une de mes chansons préférées de l'un de mes chanteurs préférés. Evidemment cette chanson nous touchait personnellement car elle traitait de l'homosexualité. C'était l'histoire d'un garçon de notre âge qui était effrayé à l'idée de faire son coming-out car il appréhendait la réaction des gens, et particulièrement celle de sa famille. C'était une chanson sur la tolérance, mais aussi sur l'angoisse que ressentait les jeunes de notre communauté . On avait tous vécu ça. Alec et moi inclus, car quand bien même à quel point on savait que nos familles nous aimaient, à quel point ils voulaient tous notre bonheur, il y avait toujours cette angoisse et cette peur d'être rejeté qui venait nous hanter avant de faire le grand saut. Dans notre cas, on a eu de la chance que ce ne soit qu'un sentiment temporaire mais on était conscient que beaucoup de jeunes continuaient à souffrir et se cacher à cause de cette peur, à cause des regards des autres.

Je descendis de la scène et l'embrassai tendrement.

« C'est formidable que tu puisses interpréter ce morceau Mon Ange » lui dis-je en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

« Oui, c'est Cat 'qui a suggéré qu'elle soit chantée par moi et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Il y a aura beaucoup de jeunes de la communauté LGBT et probablement d'autres qui n'en font pas encore partie, qui se cachent et souffrent en silence ayant du mal à accepter qui ils sont vraiment à cause du regard de la société. J'espère qu'on saura insuffler un peu de courage et d'espoir en eux à travers ce morceau, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais... »

« Ça l'est Mon Amour, » le coupais-je doucement « souviens-toi de ce qu'on a dit : il n'y a pas de petites actions. Si on réussit lors de ce concert à en délivrer n'en serait-ce qu'un de son enfer personnel ce sera déjà une victoire ».

Il me souria tristement.

« Je t'aime Bébé » me dit-il le voix légèrement nouée.

« Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange » lui répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

C'était un sujet sensible et je savais qu'Alec aurait aimé pouvoir en faire plus...tellement plus.

On se décida à reprendre la répétition. Cat' proposa pour son solo _Dynasty de MIIA,_ il nous manquait toujours deux titres qu'on allait tout compte fait devoir piocher dans notre répertoire habituel car avec déjà trois nouvelles reprises à maitriser, le temps allait nous manquer.

Il était déjà 23h00 quand on décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour ce soir... c'était une bonne chose car j'étais exténué.

« Putain je suis claqué » dit Rag' en soupirant.

« Idem » dit Simon en baillant.

Clary et Izzy somnolaient sur le canapé, la journée avait été longue pour tout le monde.

On rangea le matériel, salua Rag' et Cat' qui restait chez lui pour la nuit, puis on prit la direction des voitures. Clary, morte de fatigue, embrassa rapidement Jace avant de s'affaler sur le siège avant de la Camaro. Il était grand temps que je ramène ma petite sœur à la maison, pensais-je en la voyant aussi épuisée.

« Je pense que Clary a puisé dans toute sa réserve d'énergie » remarqua Simon, amusé.

« Je pense que moi aussi » dit Izzy en se blottissant dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Allez, on rentre Mon Cœur. Tu as tes affaires ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Visiblement, elle passait la nuit chez lui. Jace récupéra le sac de sa petite soeur dans la voiture et le passa à Simon.

« Merci mon pote » lui dit-il.

« Soyez prudent, on se voit demain » dit Alec en embrassant Izzy sur les cheveux.

Jace en fit de même.

« À demain les frangins, bye Mag's » nous salua Izzy avant de monter en voiture avec Simon.

« Bon on se met en route nous aussi ? » demanda Jace à son frère.

« Euh...oui. Donne-moi une minute » lui répondit-il.

Le regard de Jace passa de son frère à moi plusieurs fois.

« Une minute pas plus puis Mag's je te rappelle que ma petite-amie dort déjà à l'avant de ta voiture, il est plus que temps qu'elle retrouve son lit. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Merci pour cette information totalement inutile Jace » le rembarrai-je avec sarcasme.

Il monta dans la voiture en bougonnant un truc qui ressemblait à : _je sens que ça va prendre des plombs..._

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte, on a pas eu un seul moment à nous de la semaine ! » se plaignit Alec.

Il avait raison. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai contre moi, il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Je sais Mon Amour. Si tu veux, je reste avec toi cette nuit. Je ramène Clary, je prends une douche et je te rejoins chez toi. »

Son visage s'illumina.

« D'accord sauf pour la douche, tu mets toujours trop de temps puis tu as déjà des vêtements à la maison donc tu ramènes Clary et tu me rejoins » me dit-il d'un petit ton autoritaire.

« Eh bien, quelle autorité et quelle impatience !» le taquinai-je « D'accord, on fera comme tu le désiras Mon Amour » lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur ses douces lèvres.

« Super, à tout de suite Bébé ! » me dit-il en me volant un dernier baiser avant de monter en voiture.

Jace me salua de la main puis démarra. Je m'installai à mon tour derrière le volant, Clary dormait à point fermé. Je mis le contact et pris la direction de la maison.

**PDV Alec**

« Elle était intense cette répétition, on a encore beaucoup de travail avant d'être au point » dit Jace en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon.

« Oui, c'est vrai...j'espère qu'on sera prêt à temps » dis-je en repensant à la charge de travail qui nous attendait.

« Dès qu'on aura terminé les examens, on pourra passer à 3 ou 4 répétions par semaine, je pense ce sera jouable ainsi » dit-il en allumant la télé.

Il se connecta sur Netflix.

« Oui, je pense aussi. Je monte dans ma chambre. Mag's passe la nuit ici à propos » l'informai-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Je m'en doutais vu le petit sourire mièvre que tu avais sur le visage pendant tout le trajet du retour. Le temps passe et vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous passer l'un de l'autre deux secondes, vous êtes vraiment accro » me narguât-il.

« Pardon? Je te rappelle qu'on s'est à peine vu cette semaine ! » m'indignai-je.

Sérieux, il abusait-là avec ses remarques...

« Et tu as vu dans quel état tu étais ?» rétorqua-t-il avant de poursuivre dans un long discours moralisateur.

«Tu as été infernale toute la semaine Alec, tu le réalises au moins ? Sans parler du fait que tu n'avais plus d'appétit. Les parents ne t'ont rien dit car tu étais déjà trop sur les nerfs mais t'inquiète qu'ils l'ont remarqué. Ça ne vous fera pas de mal un peu de distance et je t'assure que je te dis ça pour ton bien » me sermonna-t-il.

Je soupirai longuement. Je commençais à en avoir assez d'entendre ça.

« On en a pas envie Jace! Puis je ne peux pas... c'est trop difficile pour moi d'être loin de lui » finis-je par admettre.

Mon frère soupira longuement à son tour.

« Oui, ça j'en ai bien conscience petit-frère. Écoute, je sais ce que Mag's représente pour toi et ce que toi, tu représentes pour lui. Vous vous aimez inconditionnellement et d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai aucune inquiétude concernant la surprise que tu lui prépares. Essaie juste de ne pas t'oublier et de penser un peu plus à toi comme...comme à une personne à part entière si puis-je dire. Ce n'est pas normal cette attitude...ce n'est pas normal que son absence, aussi brève soit-elle, t'affecte autant » me dit-il la mine grave.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il réagira comme je l'espère ? Cette surprise me stresse trop, c'est assez inattendu et puis je ne sais pas si... »

« Franchement Alec ! Il n'y a que ça que tu as retenu dans tout ce que je viens de te dire ?! » me coupa-t-il exaspéré.

Je lui fis un large sourire.

« Non, mais c'est cette partie qui m'intéresse le plus » le narguais-je.

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

« Ça va Jace, j'ai entendu d'accord ? Le message est passé cinq sur cinq » lui affirmai-je.

On frappa à la porte. Mag's était enfin là ! Je me précipitai dans le hall d'entrée pour lui ouvrir.

« J'suis pas sûr que tu aies compris quoique ce soit ! » me rouspéta Jace en voyant mon empressement.

Je fis fi de ses remarques...

Mag's m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« J'ai fait aussi rapidement que possible » me dit-il.

Je l'attrapai par la main et l'entrainai directement à l'étage. Une fois dans ma chambre, je refermai la porte et me jetai littéralement sur lui. Je l'embrassai avidement et peut-être maladroitement mais je ne m'en souciais pas, j'avais envie de lui, là, maintenant et de toute urgence. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ce que Jace pouvait penser, j'étais fou de Mag's et lui était fou de moi, c'était tout ce qui importait. On s'aimait et on se désirait d'une manière qui nous dépassait totalement mais c'était aussi ça qui rendait les choses si excitantes et si uniques entre nous, on n'avait pas peur de s'abandonner totalement l'un à l'autre.

Je commençai à le déshabiller avec un certain empressement, il se laissa faire et commença lui aussi à me délester de mes vêtements. Je nous fis basculer sur le lit puis le chevauchai dans le même élan. Il m'avait tellement manqué, ÇA m'avait tellement manqué. Magnus posa ses mains sur ma taille et commença à basculer des hanches vers l'avant. Les mains posées sur sa poitrine, je me mis à m'articuler sur lui. Je voulais le sentir...sentir son érection naissante entre mes cuisses, c'était trop bon, je commençai à gémir. Son regard était brulant, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, sa poitrine montait et descendait à un rythme rapide. J'adorais voir l'excitation prendre naissance dans ses yeux et savoir que c'était moi qui la lui procurait, c'était galvanisant et enivrant. Je recommençai à l'embrasser, tout en continuant à bouger sur lui, je descendis sur son cou et déposai un baiser sur l'envolée d'oiseaux tatouée puis continuai sur sa poitrine, je lui léchai les tétons et continuai sur son ventre...me décalant légèrement sur ses cuisses, je me penchai sur son sexe et le pris en bouche avec convoitise. Je commençai à l'aspirer avec appétence. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir et plaça derechef ses mains dans mes cheveux, il bascula des hanches afin que je prenne plus profondément son sexe dans ma bouche, je m'exécutai et l'aspirai jusqu'à ce qu'il bute au fond de la gorge.

« Putain...Bébé, continue » me dit-il le souffle court.

Je le suçai plus goulument, passant ma langue de temps à autre sur son gland avant de l'aspirer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Son sexe était délicieusement ferme dans ma bouche et m'excitait complètement. Il me releva doucement et me fit le chevaucher de nouveau. Il prit mon sexe entre ses mains et commença à me caresser en faisant des mouvements de va et vient amples mais fermes. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, ils analysaient chacune de mes réactions.

« Approche » me dit-il le regard incandescent.

Toujours allonger sur le dos, il me fit avancer jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit placée entre mes cuisses, ses mains voyagèrent sur mes fesses, je m'accrochai à la tête de lit. Il commença à donner de légers coups de langue à mon gland avant de le faire pénétrer entièrement dans sa bouche et le faire coulisser entre ses lèvres...c'était top bon, je poussai un long gémissement de plaisir. J'adorais me sentir à l'étroit dans sa bouche, sentir ses mains me tenir fermement les fesses comme en cet instant. Je commençai à bouger des hanches un peu plus rapidement, Magnus suivait le mouvement et m'aspirait le sexe avidement. Mon cœur s'accéléra dangereusement, mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court, la pression montait crescendo entre sa bouche experte.

« Fais-moi l'amour... maintenant » lui dis-je essoufflé et excité.

Il fit une dernière succion sur mon sexe puis se pencha vers la table de nuit. Il en sortit un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant, éléments indispensables de ma table de chevet depuis quelques semaines. Me retournant, il se positionna dernière moi et commença à semer de doux baisers sur mes fesses. Je sentis sa langue chaude titiller mon intimité. Mon sexe frétilla d'impatience, je commençai à le caresser. Magnus continuait à faire coulisser sa langue entre mes fesses, la faisant me pénétrer de temps à autre. Il inséra un doigt en moi et commença à me stimuler. Une vague de plaisir me parcourut tout le corps, il inséra un second doigt en moi. Je poussai un gémissement proche de l'indécence. Je l'entendis ricaner.

« Mon Amour, on va finir par réveiller tes parents si tu continues à gémir de la sorte »

« C'est...de...ta faute » dis-je en haletant.

Il m'embrassa les fesses. Je l'entendis ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en versa dans sa main puis m'en étala délicatement.

« Tu veux t'allonger ou tu préfères que je te pénètre dans cette position » me demanda-t-il en déchirant l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents comme à son habitude.

Je pivotai la tête légèrement afin de la voir l'enfiler. J'avouais que même si j'étais impatient qu'on en utilise plus, ça m'excitait totalement de le voir le dérouler sur son incroyable membre bien érigé, il faisait ça avec une dextérité déconcertante.

Je déglutis.

« La vue te plait Mon Ange ? » me demanda-t-il amusé.

« Totalement... » répondis-je en regardant son sexe avec convoitise.

« Tu t'allonges ? » me redemandât-il.

« Non, prend-moi comme ça » lui dis-je en me retournant.

Je l'entendis rigoler probablement à cause du terme plutôt cru que j'avais employé. Je le sentis positionner son gland à l'entrée de mon intimité, il le fit coulisser entre mes fesses quelques fois avant de l'insérer doucement en moi. Un nouveau râle de plaisir m'échappa.

_Putain...qu'est-ce que ça m'avait vraiment manqué ! _

Ma respiration s'accéléra de nouveau tandis que Magnus continuait sa progression toujours avec beaucoup de lenteur et de délicatesse.

« Voir mon sexe s'insérer en toi de la sorte me rend complètement fou Bébé » me dit-il en déposant de doux baisers le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il me pénétra un peu plus profondément, jusqu'à entrer entièrement en moi puis commença à se mouver. Il place une main sur mon épaule et me redressa avec douceur.

_Oh mon dieu, c'était beaucoup plus intense comme ça !_

J'avais la sensation de le sentir au plus profond de moi-même. Je gémis de plus belle. Il m'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant d'aller et venir en moi.

« Caresse-toi Mon Amour » me dit-il en commençant à faire de légers mouvements circulaires avec ses hanches. C'était trop bon.

Je pris mon sexe en main. Il me pencha à nouveau vers l'avant puis positionna ses mains sur mes hanches. Il commença à bouger plus rapidement, accentuant ses coups à chaque nouvelle pénétration. Il allait et venait en moi en haletant et en gémissant. Entendre son excitation nourrissait le mien, une décharge de plaisir me submergea, mes membres se contractèrent... Magnus toujours très attentif à mes réactions, se retira brusquement et me fit basculer sur le dos dans le même élan.

« Je veux te voir jouir » s'expliqua-t-il en plongeant sur mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux empreint de désir charnel.

Il me pénétra de nouveau et recommença à m'assener de ses coups de hanches exceptionnelles qui se répercutaient dans tout mon être et dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'écartai un peu plus les cuisses et positionnai mes mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant et les meurtrissant au fur et à mesure que la pression montait et devenait insoutenable. Je l'incitai à me prendre plus vite, plus fort alors que son rythme était déjà endiablé. Mon souffle devint plus court, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, je sentis une divine contraction à la base de mon sexe... je connaissais maintenant si bien les signes précurseurs à la jouissance. Magnus releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien tout en continuant à se mouver entre mes reins. Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, ses iris brillaient de lubricité, d'envie et de luxure. Son souffle était saccadé.

« C'est ça Bébé... lâche prise, ressent le plaisir que je te procure, laisse-le t'envahir » me susurra-t-il.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, j'explosai dans une décharge de plaisir charnel. Mon corps fut parcouru de soubresauts, l'orgasme me frappa intense et puissant. Magnus captura mes lèvres, étouffants ainsi mes gémissements sonores. Il m'assena encore de deux coups de reins avant de se laisser transporter à son tour par l'orgasme. J'aspirai chacun de ses gémissement et chacun de ses soupirs. Il s'affala sur moi complètement épuisé, son cœur battait la chamade contre le mien, je le serrai fort contre moi.

On resta ainsi, lové dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant notre rythme cardiaque redescendre. C'était la folie dans mon esprit. À chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour j'atteignais le nirvana, je me sentais euphorique et ivre de bien-être, toutes ces sensations étaient vertigineuses. Je commençais à mourir de chaleur sous son corps encore brulant de nos ébats mais c'était trop exquis de le sentir ainsi contre moi, j'aurais voulu que le temps d'arrête.

« Je commence à m'endormir Mon Amour, vient on va se doucher » me dit-il.

« Oh nooon, encore cinq minutes Bébé » quémandai-je en collant un peu plus mon corps nu au sien.

Il releva la tête puis m'embrassa sur le front.

« Plus vite on sera douché et plus vite on pourra passer toute la deuxième partie de la nuit enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et totalement nu si tu le désirs » me répondit-il en basculant sur le côté.

Il retira le préservatif usagé remplit des marques de sa jouissance et le jeta dans la corbeille de ma chambre.

« Toi, tu sais comment me parler Mon Amour » lui dis-je en lui faisant clin d'œil.

Il éclata de rire.

« En passant, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser sans sexe pendant toute une semaine » me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je rigolai.

« Je veux bien admettre que je me suis montré un peu impatient... » dis-je en maniant la litote comme jamais.

« Un peu impatient ? Tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi à peine la porte passée Mon Amour mais je ne m'en plains pas... tu as été parfait comme toujours » me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement « et moi aussi, je mourrais d'envie de te faire l'amour » ajoutât-il.

Je lui fis un large sourire satisfait.

« Je t'aime Bébé » lui dis-je heureux et complètement détendu.

« Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange. À la douche et après au lit, je ne tiens plus debout » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je soupirai d'aise devant le spectacle qu'il m'offrait...

_Mon homme était vraiment trop sexy_.

Je me levai à mon tour et le rejoignis dans la salle de bain. J'entrai dans la cabine de douche.

« Waaaa, l'eau est beaucoup trop chaude Bébé ! » me plaignis-je en passant la main sous le jet.

Sérieusement, je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour tolérer cette température.

« Oh tu trouves ? » fit-il innocemment.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il savait très bien que je ne tolérais pas les douches trop chaudes.

Il rigola.

« Boude pas Mon Amour, tu n'étais pas encore là » se défendit-il en réglant la température de l'eau.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'attira sous le jet avec lui.

« Alors satisfait ? » me demanda-t-il en me caressant doucement le flanc.

Mon corps réagit immédiatement, des frissons me parcoururent.

« Oui... » lui répondis-je d'une petite voix, distrait par les sensations que me procuraient ses caresses.

Il me retourna et plaqua mon dos contre son torse. Son sexe se logea entre mes fesses. Je sentis qu'il entrait en érection.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort de fatigue » le taquinai-je.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou en rigolant.

« En effet mais on peut toujours s'amuser un peu qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il glissa une main le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe puis commença à le caresser lentement, je cambrai automatiquement mes fesses contre son pénis et rejetai la tête en arrière sur son épaule en gémissant de plaisir.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui » me chuchotât-il à l'oreille en accentuant ses mouvements sur mon sexe.

Il avait dit quoi déjà Jace ? Mettre un peu de distance entre nous ? Autant m'achever dans la minute, jamais de la vie je ne pourrais me passer de lui. J'étais devenu aussi bien dépendant de son esprit, que de son corps et connaitre ce sentiment me rendait extatique. Faisant le vide dans mon esprit, je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par le plaisir que ses doigts experts me procuraient.

Après notre petite douche coquine, je me sentais désormais complètement vidé par le second orgasme que m'avait offert Magnus dans ma salle de bain. Salle de bain que je ne verrais plus jamais de la même manière. De nouveau lové dans ses bras, j'avais la sensation d'être l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.

« Mon Ange ? » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de taille.

« Oui ? » lui répondis-je en laissant échapper un petit bâillement.

« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais t'annoncer mais si tu es trop fatigué ça peut attendre demain »

Je relevai la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux, il semblait un peu inquiet. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? » lui demandais-je soucieux.

« Non, en fait c'est à propos du bébé ... »

Je bougeai nerveusement dans ses bras.

Qui disait parler du bébé, disait parler de Camille et là tout de suite je n'en avais vraiment pas envie mais en même temps, je lui avais fait toute une scène au chalet pour qu'il puisse se sentir libre de me parler ouvertement alors...

« D'accord Bébé. Dis-moi. Quelle est cette nouvelle ? » lui demandai-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« On a appris le sexe aujourd'hui... » m'annonça-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Étrangement un sentiment de joie m'envahit. J'étais tout à coup impatient qu'il me dise s'il allait être le père d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille alors que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question auparavant.

« Alors ? » lui demandai-je avec des yeux pétillants.

Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

« C'est une fille » me dit-il.

_Waouh_..._une petite fille_...une petite princesse qu'il saura sans aucun doute traiter comme telle. Quand je voyais comment il se comportait avec Clary, nul doute qu'il saura être un père formidable pour elle. J'étais vraiment ému d'apprendre la nouvelle et j'étais aussi sincèrement heureux pour lui.

« C'est formidable Mon Amour! Elle aura le meilleur de tous les papas » lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Une lueur étrange lui traversa le regard l'espace d'une seconde.

« Merci Mon Ange, je ferais tout pour... » me dit-il.

« Ça a dû être un moment intense en émotion d'apprendre la nouvelle. Avais-tu une préférence ? » lui demandais-je curieux.

« Non aucune mais j'avoue que l'idée d'avoir une fille me plait énormément. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand le Dr Herondale nous l'a annoncé, j'aurais voulu que tu sois présent à mes côtés pour partager ce moment... » m'avoua-t-il tristement.

Je le comprenais. C'était légitime de sa part d'avoir envie de partager ces moments si importants de sa vie avec moi, j'étais son petit-ami et on partageait tout. Au fond, moi aussi j'aurai voulu le soutenir plus, voir même m'impliquer plus en l'aidant par exemple à préparer l'arrivée du bébé...de sa petite fille... mais à mon avis, ce ne sera pas pour demain la veille. Si Camille me croisait, même dans son état actuel, je suis sûr qu'elle essaierai à nouveau de m'éliminer de la vie de Magnus et de mon côté, même si c'était mal de nourrir de la rancœur, je la détestais et n'avais aucune espèce d'envie de la côtoyer.

Je me blottis plus profondément dans les bras de mon amant, n'osant pas dire à voix haute toutes les pensées qui m'envahissaient l'esprit. On s'était promis d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre alors j'allais bien devoir les lui confier tôt ou tard mais comment ? J'étais un peu perdu car je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Avais-je le droit de vouloir m'impliquer plus ? On n'avait jamais réellement parlé du rôle qu'il souhaitait que j'occupe dans la vie de son enfant et pourtant il allait falloir qu'on aborde le sujet et ce bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pense...enfin espérons-le.

Magnus m'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux.

« Fais de beau rêve Amour de ma vie » me dit-il.

Je lui déposai un doux baiser sur le torse, au niveau du petit cœur qu'il s'était fait tatouer pour moi et de ma date de naissance.

« Fais de beau rêve Mon Amour, je t'aime » lui dis-je en me laissant emporter part le sommeil.

Fin du chapitre !


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre suivant.

**Caladhiel91 :** Coucou toi! Encore merci pour tes reviews! Je suis ravie que tu aies remarqué l'évolution de Magnus! Oui, notre futur papa a fait chemin, il est prêt à assumer son rôle. En revanche effectivement, le fait qu'il soit lié à Camille à jamais va devenir sa principale source d'inquiétude...tu le verras dans ce chapitre.

**Jonginwankenobi :** Coucou toi! Oh merci, je suis ravie que la scène hot entre notre couple préféré t'aie plus. En effet, on ne peut que comprendre Jace et en même temps on comprend tellement Alec aussi! Maintenant tu as soulevé un point important...il ne faut pas que cet amour passionnel devienne destructrice..de toutes les façons, JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS! XD! Ouii nul doute qu'il sera trop adorable notre Mag's tout comme notre Harry qu'on adore!

**Nagron:** Coucou! Merci pour ta jolie review! Je vois que tu souhaites un happy end pour tout le monde et même pour Camille...oui idéalement je pense qu'on souhaiterait tous qu'elle réalise ses sentiments pour Rafael et laisse une bonne fois pour toute Alec et Magnus. Je n'ai pas prévu de duo Malec pour le concert mais je suis sûre que ce chapitre te plaira quand je le posterai!

**Sylvie Oversteyns :** Coucou toi! Tu ne pouvais pas si bien dire pour les complications...je n'en dis pas plus ;) bonne lecture à toi! Merci pour ton soutien!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 39

**PDV Magnus**

Un vibrement incessant et agaçant me sortis de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux et récupéra mon téléphone sur la table de nuit afin de vérifier l'identité de la personne qui m'importunait de si bon matin...c'était Rafael.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

Alec dormait toujours paisiblement dans mes bras. Je le contemplai une minute avec un petit air rêveur, il ressemblait vraiment un ange. La couverture avait dû glisser pendant la nuit car son magnifique corps nu était totalement exposé et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Heureusement que nous avions augmenté la température du chauffage à cause de ma frilosité légendaire, pensais-je...il aurait pu prendre froid autrement.

Je redéposai mon téléphone. Rafael pouvait bien attendre, puis si ça avait été une urgence il aurait laissé un message. Je me blottis plus confortablement contre mon petit-ami et me laissai regagner par le sommeil.

Un peu plus tard, embrumé dans un rêve agréable, je soupirai d'aise en m'imaginant sentir une langue chaude et savoureuse s'enrouler autour de ma verge...celle d'Alexander évidemment. Il m'arrivait souvent de faire des rêves érotiques après nos ébats, c'était comme si je n'étais jamais rassasié de lui. Par moment, ces rêves me semblaient si réels, que je me réveillais en sursaut, haletant et transpirant avec bien sûr une douloureuse érection qui demandait à être soulagée comme en ce moment.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

Je pris une seconde à réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mon merveilleux amant s'appliquait à prodiguer de bons soins sur mon sexe...

_Oh Mon Dieu, des réveils comme celui-là j'en voudrais tous les matins, _pensais-je extatique.

Je me détendis et me laissai emporter par les sensations que me procuraient mon sexe coulissant dans sa bouche, c'était fantastique. Je me redressai légèrement en prenant appui sur mes coudes et ondulai doucement des hanches. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Sa main refermée à la base de mon sexe se mouvait en rythme avec sa bouche, le plaisir qu'il me procurait était intense et divin. Je commençai à haleter doucement. Alexander continuait ses allers retours avec amour et oui, détermination. Je l'entendais gémir doucement lui aussi de satisfaction et de plaisir pendant qu'il oeuvrait sans relâche pour m'amener à la délivrance. Il était délicat et en même temps ferme, j'adorais sa façon d'enrouler sa langue autour de mon gland, de me le sucer et de me le lécher avant de me prendre en bouche jusqu'à la garde, il faisait ça divinement bien. Mes muscles commencèrent à se contracter, ma respiration s'accéléra, je sentais monter en moi l'orgasme peu à peu. ll me prit une nouvelle fois profondément... jusqu'à sa gorge et commença à me caresser les glandes en même temps. Putain, là c'était sûr que je n'allais pas tarder à venir. C'était l'extase dans ma tête, le feu dans mon corps. Mon sexe palpitait furieusement entre les lèvres de mon amant. Une ultime succion me fit basculer, je me déversai dans sa bouche en poussant un profond râle de plaisir. Mon corps fut traversé de soubresauts, je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers, essoufflé mais pleinement satisfait. Il avait réussi à me venir en moins de 15 minutes, un exploit surtout après les deux orgasmes de la veille.

Alec vint se blottir dans mes bras, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement il était très fier de lui et il le pouvait.

« Bonjour Bébé » me dit-il.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front

« Bonjour Mon Ange, merci pour ce merveilleux réveil. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi...j'adore vraiment t'entendre gémir, sentir ton sexe durcir entre mes doigts et dans ma bouche, ça m'excite à un point que tu n'images même pas… » me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur mon visage, je l'embrassai amoureusement. Alec était devenu totalement désinhibé niveau sexe et j'adorais ça. Il n'essayait pas de m'allumer ou de me séduire en me disant ça, non, c'était totalement sincère et innocent. Il partageait juste ce qu'il ressentait lors de nos moments d'intimité et j'adorais le fait qu'il n'ait pas peur de me dire ce genre de chose.

« Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée » lui dis-je en lui caressant doucement son sexe en érection. « Laisse-moi te faire du bien Mon Amour, allonge-toi. »

Il obtempéra sans se faire prier et se laissa transporter à son tour par les joies des plaisirs sexuels.

**PDV Alec**

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand on se décida à sortir du lit. Assis à mon bureau, je réfléchissais à une activité qu'on pourrait faire cet après-midi en attendant que Magnus sorte de la douche quand le son d'un vibreur se fit entendre. Je pivotai la tête en direction du bruit, c'était son téléphone... _probablement un appel_, pensais-je en me levant. Je partis le récupérer et vis qu'il s'agissait bien d'un appel entrant...et de qui? Oh joie...de _Rafael_. Je fusillai l'écran du regard complètement saoulé par l'identité de l'appelant.

_Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait celui là ? Devais-je décrocher ? _

Je soupirai d'agacement.

Les vibrements s'arrêtèrent enfin..._bon tant pis, _pensais-je soulagé.

Je m'apprêtais à redéposer le téléphone quand ce dernier recommença à vibrer dans ma main, c'était de nouveau Rafael. Cette fois, je décrochai.

_— Rafael, répondis-je d'un ton lasse._

_— Oh ! Mon cher Alexander, quel plaisir de t'entendre ! feignit-il._

_— Épargne-moi ton air dégoulinant d'hypocrisie et ne m'appelle pas Alexander. Qu'est-ce-que __tu veux ? lui demandais-je sèchement._

On ne s'était pas parlé depuis la rencontre chez Magnus où il nous avait proposé la « trêve » et honnêtement il ne m'avait pas manqué.

_— J'entends que quelqu'un est de mauvais poil...bref, passe-moi Magnus, je discute bien plus facilement avec lui puis d'ailleurs, c'est à lui que je téléphonais, pas à toi._

Sa réflexion m'agaça.

_— Il n'est pas disponible dans l'immédiat._

_— Dans ce cas, demande-lui de me rappeler. C'est important, alors ne t'avise pas d'oublier de lui transmettre l'information._

_— Dis-moi ce que tu as à lui dire et je transmettra le message. _

Il éclata de rire.

_— Non. Ça ne te regarde pas, lâcha-t-il. _

Non mais sérieux...quel con!

_— Tout ce qui regarde Mag's me regarde également! lui répondis-je énervé. _

Il était évident qu'il cherchait à me faire sortir de mes gonds et ça fonctionnait très bien.

_— Tu es très possessif et jaloux Alec mais tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu partages ton cher petit ami avec Camille et leur merveilleuse petite fille qui va naître dans quelques mois et qui va devenir sans aucun doute la priorité de Magnus. Si tu avais vu les étoiles dans ses yeux en apprenant le sexe du bébé, c'était très touchant, me nargua-il. _

Batard,_ pensais-je._

_— Tu cherches quoi en me disant des choses que je sais déjà ? Et puis toi dans tout ça ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu vis très bien toute cette situation! ri__postai-je._

_— Mieux que toi j'en suis sûr. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'être mis à l'écart comme ça. Tu dois être frustré de ne pas pouvoir soutenir Magnus dans sa future paternité...à moins que ça ne t'arrange en fait. Peut-être que tu n'as toujours pas digéré la nouvelle. Si ça se trouve, tu détestes cet enfant autant que tu détestes Camille et tu pries tous les jours pour que la grossesse n'arrive pas à terme...pauvre Magnus s'il apprenait les réels sentiments de son cher..._

_ —FERME-LA ! Tu te prends pour qui pour raconter de telles insanités ! hurlai-je le poing serré._

Non mais comment osait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un tissus de mensonges en plus!

Je l'entendis éclater de rire dans le téléphone. Il le faisait exprès, ça l'amusait de me mettre hors de moi ce taré de sadique.

Au même moment, Magnus sortit de la salle de bain avec un serviette autour des hanches, il fronça les sourcils en me voyant le visage crispé et tendu. Je lui tendis brusquement son téléphone. Il le prit perplexe.

« Que se passe-t-il Mon Ange ? » s'enquit-il.

« Rafael au téléphone » lui répondis-je sèchement.

Il soupira puis prit la communication.

_— Je t'écoute Rafael, l'entendis-je dire_

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, le téléphone toujours collé à l 'oreille.

Je me demandais ce que cet abruti de Rafael pouvait bien lui raconter...

Magnus me caressa doucement la joue tout en scrutant mon visage, inutile d'essayer de le cacher, il le voyait que j'étais sur les nerfs.

— _Je vois et qu'attend-elle exactement de moi ? Ce serait pour toutes ses séances ? l'entendis-je demander._

_— Bien, je vais y réfléchir d'accord ?_

_— Oui oui, je t'informerai rapidement. Euh attend Rafael, une question. Qu'as-tu dit à Alec ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour. _

Mon cœur s'accéléra, je le regardai d'un air interdit.

_— Non, il n'en a pas eu besoin, je le connais et je vois bien qu'il est contrarié. Écoute Rafael, peu importe, Alexander est une limite à ne pas dépasser. On s'en sort plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant toi et moi, ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance._

Sur ce, il raccrocha et balança son téléphone sur le lit. Il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Vous vous êtes disputez avec Rafael ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » éludai-je pas certain de ce que je devais lui répondre.

« On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question Mon Ange » me fit-il poliment remarquer.

Je soupirai.

« Il m'a cherché et je me suis laissé entrainer comme un idiot. Il m'énerve et c'est un sal con ! Il a osé dire que...que je ne souhaitais pas vraiment que tu aies le bébé, que je ne lui souhaitais pas du bien et que…raaaa peu importe ! » m'emportai-je en coupant court au récit.

J'avais encore trop les nerfs à vif.

« Mon Amour, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a dit toutes ces choses et fais-moi confiance, je vais régler ça avec lui quand je le verrai mais en attendant, n'y fais pas attention. On sait tous les deux que c'est faux, je sais que tu n'oseras jamais penser des atrocités pareilles ».

« Bien sûr que non ! Je sais bien que la situation n'est pas idéale mais je l'ai accepté maintenant, je te le jure et j'aimerais...j'aimerais pourvoir être plus présent pour toi et t'aider avec le bébé mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'en ai le droit, je suis un peu perdu par rapport à tout ça...j'ai du mal à me situer... » lui avouais-je enfin.

Mag's me prit la main puis s'installa sur le lit. Il me fit m'assoir sur ses genoux.

« D'accord Mon Amour, on en a jamais vraiment discuté et je ne veux surtout pas te mettre de pression inutile. On verra bien comment les choses évolueront une fois que le bébé sera là mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que je souhaite que tu fasses partie de sa vie et de la mienne. J'ai une idée assez claire de ce que je désire mais ce sera à toi de décider quand tu t'en sentiras prêt...comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

Je pris une minute afin d'y réfléchir. Magnus avait des attentes concernant la manière dont je m'impliquerais dans la vie de sa fille et c'était normal. Il ne voulait pas encore mettre des mots sur ces attentes afin de ne pas m'effrayer mais j'avais compris.

« Oui, j'ai compris Bébé. On laissera les choses venir progressivement mais sache que je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra et que je suis dans de bonnes dispositions pour permettre que ça fonctionne entre nous...entre nous trois » ajoutais-je.

Il me souria amoureusement.

« Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde de t'avoir dans ma vie Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Je t'aime Mon Amour et merci » me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Et moi je suis chanceux de t'avoir toi dans ma vie Magnus Bane. Je t'aime Bébé, je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira » lui dis-je sincèrement.

On s'embrassa de nouveau tendrement.

« Que voulait Rafael ? » l'interrogeai-je après une minute.

Il soupira lourdement en se frottant l'arrêt du nez.

_Oh oh,_ je sentais que je n'allais pas apprécié ce qui allait suivre.

« La psy de Camille souhaiterait que je participe aux séances. Elle pense que ça pourrait accélérer sa guérison. Camille a fait pas mal de progrès ces derniers temps, elle souhaite donc passer à un niveau supérieur » m'expliqua-t-il.

Décidément, cette journée qui avait si bien commencée était en train de se transformer en cauchemar.

Je ne répondis rien dans l'immédiat car j'étais de nouveau trop énervé pour dire quoique ce soit. L'idée ne me plaisait — mais alors, pas du tout! Mag's allait devoir passer encore plus de temps là-bas ? Avec Camille ? Participer à des séances de thérapie était une chose intime et personnelle, ils allaient partager des moments importants et le pire dans l'histoire était qu'il n'allait rien pouvoir me raconter de ce qu'il se passera dans le cadre de ces fichues séances! Non mais sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas se démerder sans lui cette Psy ?!

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles » lâchais-je brusquement.

_Merde je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le lui dire comme ça, ça faisait trop directif et autoritaire._

Magnus soupira.

« Bébé, je n'en ai pas envie non plus mais si ça peut l'aider, comment pourrais-je refuser ? De plus si Camille se rétablit ce sera mieux pour le bébé, il pourra se développer plus sereinement » plaida-t-il.

« Oui mais pourquoi toi ? Qu'as-tu à voir avec son état actuel ? »

On avait jamais abordé la ou les raisons qui avaient déclenchées la pathologie de Camille, à vrai dire ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment mais maintenant que Magnus risquait d'être plus impliqué je voulais savoir.

« Selon le Dr Fray, le point de départ de son blocage est dû à notre relation. C'est cette partie là de sa vie qu'elle a effacée de sa mémoire. Visiblement, toute notre histoire et tous les drames qui en ont découlé lui ont généré beaucoup de stress et de souffrance. Dans le but de la préserver d'un quelconque choc émotionnel, son subconscient est passé en mode défense et la fait sombrer dans la régression en gros. Toujours selon sa psy, l'enfance est l'époque où elle se sentirait le plus en sécurité actuellement. »

Magnus m'expliquait simplement les faits mais putain qu'est-ce que ça me mettait hors de moi ! On dirait que c'était Camille la putain de victime !

« Oh oui, que Dieu nous garde de vivre dans le stress et dans la souffrance...c'est évident qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est nous » crachais-je avec dédain.

Mag's soupira lourdement.

Oui je réagissais mal mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

« Je sais ce qu'on a vécu et surtout, je sais ce que toi tu as vécu, j'étais là et oui, évidemment qu'on sait ce que c'est que de traverser l'enfer...à cause de Camille qui plus est. Je le sais Mon Amour et je ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser mais Camille était déjà fragile psychologiquement et les événements des derniers mois ont fini par la faire basculer. Ça aurait pu être nous, on aurait pu finir comme elle si on n'avait pas l'équilibre que l'on a, le soutien de notre famille, de nos amis, notre amour à tous les deux. Je ne la défends pas que ce soit clair et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait mais elle porte mon enfant Alec. Comment pourrais-je regarder ma fille dans les yeux demain sachant que je n'aurai rien fait pour aider sa mère à s'en sortir? Que je n'aurai rien fait pour la protéger elle, alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore dans ce monde? »

Ça lui coutait de devoir me dire tout ça, je le voyais dans son regard. Il était déchiré entre faire ce qui était juste pour le bien-être de sa fille... et moi. Franchement c'était tellement compréhensible qu'il me dise tout ça et tellement lui, je le comprenais mais ça me faisait aussi mal...très mal.

« Fais comme tu voudras » lui dis-je en me levant et en allant m'enfermer directement dans la salle de bain.

J'étais frustré et blessé. Camille est et sera toujours la mère de sa fille et ce quoiqu'il arrive. Personne n'y pourra jamais rien, je n'y pourrais jamais rien. Je nourrissais tellement de rancœur à son égard, ce n'était pas sain et je le savais...

_Lâche prise Alec...il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher prise_, m'encourageais-je en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

Je restai un long moment sous le jet, laissant l'eau chasser toute ma frustration et mes angoisses. De retour dans la chambre, je vis que Mag's était allongé sur le lit, les mains croisés dernière la tête. Il se mit à me fixer étrangement du regard en me voyant entrer.

Essayant de ne pas me laisser perturber, je laissai tomber ma serviette, ouvrit la commode et enfilai un boxer, un jean et un tee-shirt avant de la refermer et de rester planter là, le dos appuyé contre-elle. Mon regard accrocha celui de Magnus. Il avait enfilé uniquement un boxer et un jean, son torse était magnifiquement nu et sublimé par son impressionnant tatouage.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il se leva puis me rejoignit. Ses bras m'enlacèrent la taille, je passai automatiquement les miens autour de son cou et le serra fort contre moi.

Il soupira longuement.

« Je vais dire au Dr Fray que je ne participerais pas aux séances de Camille » me dit-il.

Je relevai la tête brusquement et mis fin à notre étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais...tu m'as dit... » cafouillai-je.

« Je sais ce que je t'ai dit et je le pensais mais je vois à quel point ça te fait souffrir et honnêtement ça me tue de voir toute cette tristesse dans tes yeux. Tu as déjà dû accepter tellement de chose par amour pour moi, je refuse de t'imposer quoi que ce soit de plus. Je n'irai pas aux séances de Camille si ça doit être un supplice pour toi, je suis sûr que le Dr Fray saura se débrouiller sans moi ».

Je me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Merci... » lui dis-je la voix nouée.

Il me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Mon Ange. Tu as le droit d'exprimer tes émotions, tu as le droit d'affirmer clairement ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ça ».

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, me rappelant que je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé depuis 48h.

Mag's rigola.

« Allez on descend, il est grand temps de te nourrir » me dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Oui, je meurs de faim! » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il enfila un de mes sweat à capuche puis on descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait un monde fou dans le salon. Jace, Simon, Max et Clary jouaient à Mario Kart sur la Wii. Mes parents, installés dans les fauteuils étaient en train de discuter et de regarder la partie en même temps. Ils nous saluèrent en nous voyant arriver.

« Hey regardez qui descend enfin nous rendre visite ! » s'exclama mon père en se levant.

Il me serra dans ses bras puis fit de même avec Mag's.

« Ça va les garçons ? Vous voulez grignoter un morceau ? Sinon, le déjeuner sera servi dans une heure » nous informa ma mère en se levant.

« Grignoter ça me tente, je meurs de faim à vrai dire » lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda stupéfaite quelques secondes mais un large sourire illumina rapidement son visage.

« Eh ben! Voilà qui va nous changer ! » commenta Jace de son pouf.

Mag's me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était inutile que je mentionne ma petite déprime due à son absence de cette semaine, il n'apprécierait pas.

« Je vais vous préparer de quoi patienter » nous informa ma mère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine accompagnée de mon père.

« Merci Maman! » lui criai-je en m'installant sur le canapé à côté de Max.

Mag's s'installa prêt de sa sœur et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Jace mit le jeu sur pause.

« Vous voulez faire quoi cet après-midi ? » demanda Simon.

« J'sais pas trop » répondit Izzy.

« On pourrait se faire une partie d'escape game au centre-ville » proposa Max.

« Oh voilà une bonne idée petit-frère ! Surtout qu'on a une revanche à prendre! » s'exclama Jace.

Mag's et moi éclatâmes de rire.

« Ne te fait pas trop illusion mon pote, la team Malec est imbattable! » fanfaronna mon petit-ami.

« Vous avez eu de la chance. C'est tout... » rétorqua Max en bon mauvais perdant.

La dernière fois que nous avions fait une partie d'escape game tous les quatre, Mag's et moi avions résolu l'énigme en premier avec un temps de 38 minutes et 20 secondes depuis, Jace et Max n'avaient pas encore tout à fait digérer leur défaite.

« La revanche sera pour une prochaine fois, quand on y retournera que tous les quatre. Pour cet aprèm, disons que les compteurs sont remis à zéro vu que nous seront plus nombreux » leur dis-je.

« On devrait proposer à Rag' et Cat de venir aussi » dit Clary.

« Je leur envoie un message de suite » dit Simon en sortant son téléphone.

« Tu peux également inviter Madzie si tu le souhaites » proposai-je à mon petit-frère.

Il se mit à rougir légèrement

« Euh...ouais pourquoi pas.. » répondit-il d'un air faussement détaché.

Jace, Izzy et moi, échangeâmes un regard complice.

Max craquait grave pour Madzie et on se demandait quand il allait se décider à le lui avouer. Ils allaient avoir 14 ans cette année. _L'âge des premiers amours,_ pensais-je en me rappelant de l'époque où j'avais commencé à avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Magnus.

En début d'après-midi on prit tous la direction du centre-ville. Rag' avait proposé à Tessa de se joindra à nous, Cat', lui et elle nous rejoignaient directement sur place.

Depuis notre discussion au chalet avec Mag's, je ne ressentais plus du tout l'insécurité et la jalousie que m'avait causé la présence de Tessa là-bas. Il avait su me rassurer comme toujours et était le seul à pouvoir m'apaiser et me redonner confiance en moi aussi rapidement. J'avais énormément de chance d'avoir un petit-ami aussi compréhensif face à mes réactions parfois étranges.

Max et Madzie montèrent avec nous dans la Camaro. Jace, Clary et Izzy avec Simon. Quand on arriva enfin à destination Rag', Cat' et Tessa étaient déjà là.

« Je suis chaud bouillant les mecs ! On fait les équipes ? » dit Rag' qui trépignait d'impatience.

« Ok, je propose qu'on nomme deux chefs pour les constituer » dit Izzy.

« Max et Madzie ? » suggéra Simon.

« Super ! » s'extasièrent ces derniers. Madzie commença.

« Je choisis Magnus ! »

Je ricanai intérieurement, ce n'était pas une grande surprise elle l'adorait.

« Je suis honoré Princesse » lui répondit mon petit-ami sur un ton plein de charme. Je secouai la tête en rigolant.

« Je choisis Rag' ! » dit Max à son tour.

On continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les équipes soient entièrement constituées. Au final on avait la Team Madzie formée de Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Cat' et Moi et la Team Max constituée de Rag', Simon, Clary et Tessa. La mission qu'on avait choisie s'appelait _Enquête en haut vol_, on devait élucider la disparition d'un aviateur en 90 minutes et autant dire que ce n'allait pas être une mince affaire car le niveau de difficulté était de quatre sur cinq...les méninges allaient chauffer, ça risquait d'être super intéressant. On avança jusqu'à l'entrée des salles où les parties allaient pouvoir démarrer.

« Bon ben que le meilleur gagne les amis... » nous souhaita Rag' avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Compte là-dessus mon pote » lui répondit Jace avec son assurance légendaire.

En toute objectivité je n'étais pas trop inquiet. Bon, il est vrai que Rag' avait un esprit combatif développé et qu'il ne reculait pas devant les difficultés, Max avait la gagne et était très intelligent, Simon était un geek intelligent et surdoué puis il y avait Clary qui avait un cerveau tout à fait exceptionnel. Je ne connaissais pas Tessa suffisamment mais elle semblait très observatrice et réfléchie. Bon ok...au final, ils avaient une bonne équipe mais on était pas mal aussi, Jace était tout autant combatif que Rag', Izzy était douée pour résoudre les énigmes, Cat' était cultivée, Madzie était très intelligente et habile ce qui était un plus car il y avait un grand nombre de manipulation qui nous attendait, Mag's était l'équivalent de sa sœur, il était aussi très perspicace et réfléchi et moi j'avais un esprit vif et compétitif, on avait tous nos chances alors...que la partie commence !

**PDV Magnus**

Quarante-cinq minutes et trente second plus tard, on quittait la salle euphorique et fière d'avoir pu résoudre l'énigme. Ça avait été difficile mais on avait su faire preuve de persévérance et pas une fois nous avions fait appel au maître du jeu.

« On dirait que nous sommes les premiers à terminer » commenta Madzie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'on aperçut les autres qui arrivaient vers nous.

« Oh noonn ! On était sûr que vous y étiez encore ! » bougonna Max.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ça fait à peine une minute que nous sommes sortis » l'informa Madzie.

« C'était super compliqué ! » se lamenta ma petite soeur en faisant une moue trop mignonne.

« Ouais c'était hard mais en toute honnêteté, Simon, Tess' et toi avez été exceptionnels! » les félicita Rag' admiratif.

« Tout comme Mag's et Cat'! Ils nous ont sauvé la mise à de multiples reprises » argumenta mon petit-ami à son tour.

« Bon ben, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait vraiment de gagnant n'est-ce pas ? » dit Max plein d'espoir.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord frangin. Certes c'est infime, mais on a tout de même une minute de moins sur le chrono que vous donc la team Madzie a gagné ! » s'exclama Jace en faisant des _high five_ à chacun des membres de notre équipe.

Max fit une mine dépitée.

« Bon je meurs de faim ! Il y a un restaurant Italien pas loin qui fait des formules sous forme de buffet ça vous dit ? » nous proposa Simon.

Je connaissais bien ce restaurant, c'était l'un des préférés de Camille quand on sortait ensemble. Je n'étais pas très emballé à l'idée d'y retourner mais bon, si tout le monde était d'accord...

« Super on fait ça, je suis affamé moi aussi! » approuva Jace.

« C'est de réfléchir autant qui vous a ouvert l'appétit ? » les taquina Cat'.

« Un mec à toujours faim Cathy » lui lança Rag' en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bof, quoique ça dépend du mec... demandez à Alec » balança Jace.

« Putain, tu vas me lâcher à la fin ! » s'énervât ce dernier.

Il est vrai que Jace commençait à être un peu lourd... en même temps c'était la deuxième fois qu'il charriait Alec sur ce sujet. Je me notai dans un coin de mon esprit de tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Je connaissais Jace, ses remarques n'étaient jamais anodines.

Jace leva les deux mains en l'air en signe de reddition puis attira sa petite-amie dans ses bras. On se mit en route pour le restaurant, par chance il était tout juste 19h et il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, autrement je n'étais pas certain qu'ils auraient accepté un si grand groupe sans réservation, nous étions quand même onze au total. On s'installa sur deux tables accolées. L'ambiance au sein du groupe était détendue et bienveillante. Rag' et Jace faisaient les intéressants comme à leur habitude, Simon, Tessa et Clary se faisaient la liste de tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir avaler, Izzy et Cat' discutaient du succès qu'avait eu notre vidéo de répétition postée sur notre page FaceBook. Quant à Madzie et Max, ils étaient trop mignons, ils se jetaient des petits regards et sourires timides depuis tout à l'heure.

Je me mis à sourire devant leur innocence.

« Ils sont mignons n'est-ce-pas ? » me dit Alec qui les observaient également.

« Oui, adorables. C'est beau de voir les prémices de l'amour... surtout à cet âge. »

Il me regarda tendrement.

« Je leur souhaite de vivre un amour aussi sincère que le nôtre » me dit-il.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui déposai un baiser au creux du poignet.

« Moi aussi Mon Amour » lui répondis-je avec un regard énamouré. « Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens » l'informai-je après une minute en me levant.

Il acquiesça.

« Oh...où vas-tu grand-frère ? » me demanda ma petite sœur qui était assise à ma gauche.

« Aux toilettes » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

_Tout le restaurant allait finir par apprendre que j'allais me soulager la vessie._

« Je t'accompagne ! J'ai une petite envie aussi » dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

On se dirigeait donc vers les toilettes quand un type au bar attira mon attention. Je m'arrêtai brusquement en fronçant les sourcils, il était de dos mais pourtant son physique m'était étrangement familier. Réalisant tout à coup de qui il s'agissait, j'écarquillai les yeux..._oh non_...c'était Rafael. Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il était ici, Camille l'était forcément. Tessa était avec nous et Valentin était repartit en voyage hier donc impossible qu'il l'est laissée seule à la maison... mes pensées dévièrent immédiatement sur Alec.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? » me demanda ma petite sœur.

« Je pense que Camille est ici... » lui expliquai-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur Rafael.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais...pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » me demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Le type au bar vêtu tout de noir avec le look classe à l'italienne, c'est Rafael ».

Je vis Clary regarder dans la même direction que moi.

« Oh...oui je le vois » fit-elle.

« Viens, on va le voir » lui dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

« Rafael » dis-je en arrivant à son niveau.

Il pivota vivement la tête.

« Ça alors... Magnus ? C'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais te rencontrer. Bonsoir Principessa » dit-il en s'adressant à Clary.

« Bonsoir Rafael » lui répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

« Vous êtes...que tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, tout le groupe est là, plus le petit frère d'Alec et une de ses amies »l'informai-je.

« Oh...je vois...inutile de t'informer que Camille est là également, on est installé trois tables plus bas, j'étais juste venu me commander un verre au bar » m'expliqua-t-il avant de poursuivre « Magnus si Camille te voit avec Alec... »

« Je sais » le coupai-je « mais je n'y peux rien moi, c'était à toi de gérer cette partie de notre arrangement »lui reprochai-je.

« Oui mais les choses changent. Camille n'est plus sous calmant puis elle va beaucoup mieux psychologiquement. Elle voulait dîner Italien, c'est son restaurant préféré ici, je ne pouvais pas la garder enfermer à la villa sans raison. Il est clair qu'il va falloir qu'on établisse quelques règles de prudence désormais, j'avais prévu de t'en parler... » me dit-il.

« Bon écoute, on est de l'autre côté du restaurant alors garde un œil sur elle et tout ira bien » lui dis-je.

« Ok on fait ça. Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre sagement donc… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parlé en faisant une mine déconfite.

« Magnus ! » m'appela une voix qui venait de surgir dans mon dos.

Avant même de l'entendre, j'avais compris que Camille se dirigeait dans notre direction, la tête de Rafael avait été plus qu'équivoque. Elle arriva à notre niveau et se mit à observer Clary avec curiosité.

« Hey...je t'avais demandé de m'attendre Cam' » lui dit Rafael nerveusement.

« Je m'ennuyais » lui répondit-elle simplement en continuant à fixer Clary.

« Camille, te souviens-tu de ma petite-sœur, Clary ? » lui demandai-je devant l'insistance de son regard.

« Je...son visage me semble familier...bonsoir » lui dit-elle un peu brouillon.

Clary était gênée et probablement choquée de voir Camille agir ainsi.

« Salut... » répondit-elle timidement.

« Bon ben on va retourner à notre table » s'empressa Rafael en attrapant la main de Camille.

« Attends Raf » rétorqua-t-elle gentiment avant de pivoter la tête vers moi « Tu veux dîner avec nous ? » me proposa-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je grimaçai intérieurement.

« Je ne peux pas Camille, on est avec des amis... » commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par la voix de Tessa qui venait de surgir dernière moi.

« Cam' ? Rafael ? Mais que faites-vous là ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Je pivotai la tête et restai cloué sur place en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alec aussi était là, à quelques centimètres derrière. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

_Putain...là ça passe ou ça casse, _pensais-je.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Rafael et moi échangeâmes un regard angoissé. Je le vis attirer Camille un peu plus près de lui. Alec s'était arrêté d'avancer en apercevant Camille. Cette dernière s'était rendue compte de sa présence également et le fixait désormais comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Clary sauf que là, son regard était différent, elle semblait nerveuse tout à coup. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et une tension insoutenable régnait entre nous six.

« Toi... » lâcha brusquement Camille tout en continuant à dévisager Alec. Une lueur étrange traversa dans son regard.

J'observai Alec. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, son teint était pale... j'avais envie de franchir la distance qui nous séparait et de le prendre dans mes bras afin de le rassurer mais j'étais inquiet de la réaction de Camille qui jusqu'à maintenant ne me mettait pas du tout en confiance. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de fixer Alec du regard, ce n'était pas bon.

Tout à coup, je la vis s'accrocher à Rafael. Elle commença à trembler et à suffoquer en même temps.

« Camille ? Camille ! que t'arrive-t-il ? » lui demanda Rafael paniqué.

« Camille ! » s'écria Tessa à son tour en se précipitant sur elle.

Ne voulant pas paniquer, je regardai la scène avec pragmatisme. Sueurs froides, difficultés à respirer, tremblements. J'avais le sentiment que Camille allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. Ces symptômes m'étaient familiers.

« Je n'a...je n'ar...rrive...plus...à res...pirer... » essaya-t-elle de dire en haletant « Ma poi...trine...j'ai mal...mon...ventre...non...j'ai...mal...au ventre ! mon...ventre ! » commença-t-elle à répéter frénétiquement.

_Quoi ? _Ses propos étaient incohérents mais quand je la vis poser sa main sur son ventre en un geste protecteur, une angoisse commença à m'envahir progressivement...

« Magnus ! Aide-moi, on va l'aider à s'assoir ! » me somma Rafael « Cam' respire, allez respire, détends-toi. » le supplia-t-il complètement désespéré.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'étais comme tétanisé mais pas par la peur étrangement...j'étais tétanisé par mon indécision. Oui, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mes yeux accrochèrent ceux d'Alec. Son regard semblait vide d'émotion et éteint mais ses poings étaient serrés, son corps était tendu...il allait mal, je le voyais. Je le ressentais au plus profonde de moi-même. Il avait besoin de moi à ses côtés, il avait besoin que je l'apaise et que je le réconforte. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant, angoisse, colère, tristesse...abandon de ma part ? J'en avais tellement marre de me sentir toujours comme ça...déchiré entre deux eaux. Je voulais le soutenir lui, le réconforter, lui dire que j'étais là et lui promettre qu'il sera toujours ma priorité mais il y avait Camille...la mère de mon enfant, et là, ils étaient en danger tous les deux.

« Magnus ! » m'intima Rafael de nouveau en me sortant de mes tourments. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me décidai à réagir.

« Elle a l'air de faire une crise d'angoisse, on l'emmène dehors. Clary essaie de trouver un sac en papier » lui dis-je rapidement en allant aider Rafael à soutenir Camille.

On sortit du restaurant, elle avait toujours des difficultés à respirer.

« Ok Cam' regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix...inspire...expire...inspire...expire... » lui dis-je en l'aidant à retrouver son souffle et son calme.

Clary arriva en courant avec un sac en papier à la main. Elle le lui tendit.

« Respire dedans, allez vas-y » la pressa Tessa.

Rafael lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle sembla s'apaiser peu à peu.

« As-tu toujours mal eu ventre ? » lui demandai-je inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête de négation en continuant à inspirer et expirer dans le sac.

_Ouf fausse alerte,_ pensais-je rassuré.

« On va rentrer » me dit Rafael au bout d'une minute.

« Je rentre avec vous » lui dit Tessa « Peux-tu informer Rag' que je l'appelle tout à l'heure s'il te plait ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr » lui répondis-je

« Je te donne des nouvelles plus tard » me dit Rafael à son tour en s'en allant avec Camille et Tessa.

Je fermai les yeux un instant en soupirant, mes mains tremblaient légèrement, je me sentais comme déconnecté de la réalité. La crise de Camille avait été déclenchée en voyant Alec, c'était évident.

On n'allait donc jamais se sortir de ce truc ? De cette spirale infernale? Se rappelait-elle de lui ? On l'avait tous entendu dire « toi » en le fixant mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Sa mémoire lui était-elle revenue?

J'avais besoin de le savoir. J'avais besoin de savoir si elle était de nouveau une menace pour lui. Je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Tessa.

_De Magnus : Essaie de savoir ce dont Camille se rappelle, on doit savoir si elle a retrouvé la mémoire. _

_De Tessa : D'accord, je te tiens au courant. Pour le moment elle n'a pas prononcé un mot, elle est comme murée dans le silence..._

Je soupirai de frustration en lisant le SMS de Tessa. Clary vint se blottir dans mes bras. J'avais presqu'oublié sa présence...je devais vraiment être perturbé.

« Ça va aller grand-frère ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non Biscuit, je ne crois pas... mais bon viens, on y retourne. Je dois voir comment va Alec puis les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes » lui dis-je.

« Je...je ne l'ai pas vu à l'intérieur » me dit-elle hésitante.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

« Qui n'as-tu pas vu à l'intérieur ? » la questionnai-je perplexe.

Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer étrangement mais décidai de ne pas y porter attention.

« Alec...quand je suis partie chercher le sac en papier pour Camille, il n'était plus là » me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Il est peut-être aux toilettes ou a été retrouver les autres, viens on y va » lui dis-je de nouveau en l'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Je refusais toujours de céder à la panique. On arriva aux toilettes mais on ne vit personne, de retour à notre table, Alec manquait bien à l'appel.

« Enfin ! Où étiez-vous ? Et où sont Tessa et Alec ? Ils étaient partis vous chercher aux toilettes vu qu'on allait commencer à dîner » expliqua Rag'.

Ma poitrine était toujours comprimée. Cette fois je commençai réellement angoissé et j'avais la nausée. Putain c'était forcément un mauvais rêve...j'allais me réveiller... Alec n'avait pas pu se volatiliser ainsi...m'abandonner de la sorte, non impossible...je refusais d'y croire.

Je repris mes esprits.

« Tessa a dû rentrer urgemment, Clary va vous expliquer, je repars chercher Alec... » dis-je rapidement.

« Attends quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Mag's? » me demanda Rag'.

« Et où est mon frère ? » m'interrogea Jace à son tour.

Je ne me sentais pas en état de répondre à leurs questions, tout ce qui m'importait actuellement était de retrouver Alec.

« Laissez-le y aller, je vais tout vous raconter » dit ma petite-sœur en volant à mon secours. Elle me fit un regard remplit de compassion « vas-y et ne t'en fait pas, on pourra tous rentrer avec Simon. »

Je la remerciai du regard, la serrai rapidement dans mes bras avant de quitter le restaurant en courant .

**Fin du Chapitre **

**(Pitié ne me tuez pas...)**


	40. Chapter 40

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 40! Incroyable quand même, je ne me serais jamais pensée capable d'écrire une première Fic aussi longue. Tout ça c'est grâce à vous, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez du soutien que vous m'apportez!

**Sylvie Oversteyns :** Coucou toi! Voici la suite! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait languir ;). Oh mais c'est génial que tu connaisses les morceaux que je cite dans la Fic car ça te permet de réellement vivre les moments que je décris, c'est top!

**Caladhiel91 :** Coucou! Voici la suite :D! La situation avec Camille va bien se débloquer mais tu le verras dans le chapitre suivant! Tu as complètement raison concernant la réaction d'Alec, il a un coté immature que j'aborde un peu dans ce chapitre, je vois que les personnages n'ont plus aucun secret pour toi! Beaucoup d'attente sur le lieu où s'est rendu notre Alec mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue car tu verras que ce n'est rien de bien extraordinaire MDR . Merci pour cette longue review, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à te lire!

**Nagron :** Coucou! J'espère que toi également tu ne seras pas déçue de l'endroit où se trouve Alec! J'aurais été curieuse de savoir à quels endroits tu avais pensé ;). Alala, tu veux absolument que Camille regrette ses actes du passé lol malheureusement, il faudra un peu patienter pour ça ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 40

**PDV Alec**

Magnus avait déjà tenté de me joindre une bonne dizaine de fois au téléphone et m'avait envoyé je ne sais combien de SMS, j'avais également reçu des appels de Jace et d'Izzy mais je n'avais envie de parler à personne. Je voulais être seul et ressasser en paix.

J'avais erré dans le centre-ville sans but précis avant de tomber sur le parc où Mag's et moi venions parfois faire notre footing avant mon agression. Je m'allongeai sur un banc et fermai les yeux. À cette heure reculée de la nuit, l'air était glacial, je pouvais sentir la morsure du froid sur mon visage et elle me faisait du bien. Elle m'empêchait de ressentir la douleur de mon coeur qui se brisait et volait en éclat. Je sentais que ma tête allait exploser, les images de Camille me hantaient continuellement. Quand je l'avais aperçue dans le restaurant, la première chose qui m'avait frappé avait été son ventre arrondi. Je savais qu'elle attendait un enfant, que Mag's allait être père, je l'avais intégré depuis des mois maintenant, il m'avait même montré une photo de la dernière échographie...alors oui, je le savais pertinemment mais quand je l'ai vu, là, devant mes yeux...j'ai senti que j'allais m'écrouler et qu'un rouleau compresseur me passait dessus. C'était comme si on m'avait enlevé toute ma joie de vivre et qu'on m'avait annoncé que plus jamais le soleil ne se lèverait pour moi...puis après, il y avait eu la colère face à sa réaction. J'avais le sentiment que c'était moi le monstre, que c'était moi qui l'effrayait, dans son esprit tordu et dérangé, Camille m'avait diabolisée.

Je rêve! C'est moi qui lui donnait des putains de crises d'angoisse ? Moi !? Après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait vivre ! C'est elle qui avait peur de moi ? Mais qu'elle aille ... putain ! Ce que je pouvais la haïr ! On la traitait comme une petite chose fragile parce qu'elle était malade psychologiquement et enceinte ! Ok, mais et moi dans tout ça? Quelqu'un se souciait-il de moi? De mes sentiments? C'était tellement injuste!

Mon téléphone recommença à vibrer dans ma poche. C'était de nouveau Magnus...il devait être mort d'inquiétude. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire endurer ça, de le laisser sans nouvelle mais c'était plus fort que moi puis qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? J'étais en colère. En colère contre Camille, en colère contre lui, en colère contre moi-même de lui en vouloir puis j'avais honte de mon attitude...

Magnus n'avait rien fait de mal. La mère de son enfant — aussi barrée soit-elle — était en difficulté, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas rester là sans lui venir en aide, il n'était pas ainsi. Il avait un grand cœur, des intentions toujours bonnes et honorables sans arrières pensées. Il essayait toujours de faire ce qu'il pensait être le plus juste et pourtant, malgré tout ce qui le caractérisait, il avait hésité...l'espace d'une minute il avait hésité à lui venir en aide...pour moi. Je le savais...c'était pour moi, pour ne pas que je me sente encore plus mal et blessé. J'avais l'impression de le pousser à aller à l'encontre de celui qu'il était vraiment, j'avais honte de moi pour cette raison. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir de la sorte, j'aurais dû l'attendre, discuter de tout ça avec lui et aussi être présent pour l'épauler car je savais que toute cette situation n'était pas facile à vivre pour lui non plus. Mais non, au lieu de ça, j'avais été égoïste et trop centré sur mes propres émotions du moment pour prendre le recul nécessaire. Ces instants de faiblesse de ma part me rappelaient que Magnus était bien plus mâture que moi. Il n'aurait pas fui lui... jamais.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me décidai à le rappeler quand j'entendis des pas approcher. Je me redressai vivement de sur mon banc. Le parc n'était pas très éclairé et je n'avais croisé personne depuis que j'y étais. Des bois bordaient les alentours et créaient une ambiance plutôt inquiétante. j'avais été un peu bête de me réfugier ici tout seul... je commençais à paniquer.

« Alexander ?! » s'exclama une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Je pivotai vivement la tête vers la source et vis Magnus qui se dirigeait vers moi, son téléphone toujours à la main. Il soupira de soulagement en me voyant.

Je me levai précipitamment et me jetai dans ses bras, moi aussi j'étais soulagé de le voir. Il me serra fort contre lui, son cœur battait la chamade tout comme le mien. Il me relâcha doucement et planta son regard dans mes yeux bleu océan comme il aimait si bien les nommer. Il resta là, sans prononcer un mot, à continuer de me fixer de ses yeux au vert doré si spécial et cher à mon cœur. J'avais un peu de mal à déchiffrer ses émotions sur le moment mais une chose était sûr il y avait l'air sacrément énervé.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de disparaitre comme ça! Sais-tu toutes les horribles pensées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit ces trois derniers quarts d'heures ? Je me suis posé dix milles questions! Je t'ai cherché partout! Le parc était ma dernière carte! J'ai même cru... » il s'arrêta de parler tout à coup et soupira lourdement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc en se passant une main frustrée dans les cheveux, je m'installai à ses côtés et déposai ma tête sur son épaule dans le même élan.

« Je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter » lui dis-je.

« Tu mens... » rétorqua-t-il du tac o tac.

Je soupirai.

« D'accord, peut-être que si... » avouai-je d'une petite voix coupable.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Alec... j'ai l'impression que peu importe les décisions que je prends concernant Camille et le bébé, peu importe la volonté que je mets à essayer de faire les choses correctement, je finis par te blesser » confessa-t-il.

Je relevai la tête brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas vrai, tu fais ce qu'il faut! C'est de ma faute, je dois apprendre à mieux gérer mes émotions mais j'ai tellement de colère en moi...je la déteste...je suis désolé mais je la déteste et c'est plus fort que moi » lui dis-je complètement désespéré.

« Je sais bien tout ça et je ne te demande pas de l'aimer. Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir laisser sortir la colère que j'ai en moi mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas Alec! Je me sens pieds et poings liés, je me sens complètement divisé et déchiré, ça me rend fou cette situation et tu ne m'aides pas en agissant ainsi, en t'enfuyant, en me causant encore plus de stresse et d'inquiétude! Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance un bon million de fois, on s'était aussi promis de toujours tout se dire, on en a reparlé lors de notre week-end au chalet, c'est même toi qui m'a dit qu'on affronterait toujours les problèmes ensemble et toi tu fais tout l'inverse ! » s'énervât-il.

Il avait raison, j'avais réagi comme un gamin. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à agir différent, à être plus adulte, c'est ce qu'il attendait de moi, c'est ce dont il avait besoin.

« Tu as raison... » lui dis-je d'une voix brisée.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa les cheveux.

« Je m'excuse Mon Amour, je ne voulais pas m'énerver. J'ai eu très peur, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi » me dit-il la voix nouée. « Je sais que tu souffres et que toute cette situation est un calvaire mais ne craque pas maintenant, je t'en supplie. Quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le restaurant...quand j'ai compris que tu étais partie... l'espace d'une minute je me suis dit ça y est, c'était la goutte de trop, il m'a quitté. »

Entendre Magnus prononcer ces mots me déchirait le cœur, jamais je n'avais pensé à le quitter. Cette peur était toujours omniprésente chez lui, j'avais pourtant réussi à l'apaiser mais en agissant comme je l'avais fait ce soir, je l'avais ravivée. J'avais vraiment fait n'importe quoi! Il avait déjà suffisamment à gérer, je devais arrêter de lui causer plus d'inquiétude.

« Mon Amour, regarde-moi » lui dis-je en lui encadrant le visage de mes mains. « Jamais je ne te quitterais, je te l'ai dit et je te le répéterais autant de fois que nécessaire. Je te le répéterais jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, je te le répéterais jusqu'à ce que chaque fibre de ton corps en soit convaincu. Je suis avec toi, maintenant et pour toujours. Je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences, pardonne-moi » le suppliai-je.

Il me regarda tendrement puis me caressa doucement la joue. Ses mains étaient froides. Il devait être frigorifié après tout ce temps à me chercher dans le froid...e_ncore une chose à me faire pardonner_, pensais-je.

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne, je te pardonnerai toujours tout Mon Amour. Tu es ma force mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis dépendant de toi, de ton amour. Je sais que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour le bébé mais je te jure que toi aussi tu es et resteras toujours ma priorité et ce qui est certain, c'est que Camille ne le sera jamais. Elle ne passera jamais avant toi, jamais » insistât-il.

Je le savais mais qu'est-ce-que ça me faisait du bien de l'entendre! Magnus s'approcha lentement de mes lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser empreint d'un amour infini.

« Aku Cinta Kamu » me murmura-t-il.

Je le regardai intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie... » lui chuchotai-je comme si parler trop fort risquerait de ruiner ce moment qui me paraissait si spécial.

Il m'offrit un adorable sourire qui fit battre mon cœur.

« Je t'aime... en indonésien »

« _Aku Cinta Kamu _» répétai-je pour moi-même.

J'adorais comment les mots résonnaient à mon oreille, c'était comme une mélodie.

« Redit-le moi » lui demandai-je heureux de pouvoir l'entendre s'exprimer dans sa langue natale.

« Aku Cinta Kamu » obtempérat-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« C'est magnifique Mon Amour, je t'aime aussi » lui dis-je en plongeant sur ses lèvres.

On s'embrassa passionnément pendant de longues minutes. J'étais heureux dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité et en paix. Peu importe les difficultés, on réussissait toujours à revenir à l'essentiel...à nous. J'avais l'impression de l'aimer un peu plus fort chaque jour, alors que mon amour pour lui dépassait déjà des sommets inespérés, dépassait tout entendement, défiait toute gravité. On finit par rompre de notre baiser afin de reprendre notre souffle. Mag's me serra contre lui, je déposai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ce serait bien qu'on reprenne nos séances ici quand on vivra au centre-ville » dit-il en parcourant les environs des yeux d'un air pensif.

« Oui, ça me manque » lui avouai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on y remédiera. Allez-viens on rentre. Je commence à mourir de froid puis il faut rassurer les autres » me dit-il en m'aidant à me lever.

« D'accord, on y va » lui répondis-je docilement.

Il enlaça ses doigts aux miens puis nous prîmes la direction de la voiture.

**PDV Rafael**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la crise de panique de Camille. Elle était restée murée dans le silence pendant deux longs jours mais son subconscient lui, s'exprimait. Elle n'avait jamais fait autant de cauchemars. Hier enfin, elle avait fini par parler...enfin parler était un bien grand mot... elle avait juste prononcé un _merc_i quand je lui avais apporté son déjeuner. Le Dr Fray nous avait demandé de ne pas la brusquer, qu'elle s'exprimerait quand elle s'en sentirait prête mais ça nous rendait complètement dingue avec Tessa et Magnus, on se demandait si sa mémoire lui était revenue...si la Camille d'avant était de retour...c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir. J'observais beaucoup ses réactions et étrangement, je ne la voyais plus trop se comporter comme une enfant mais peut-être que je me faisais des idées. Elle avait une séance avec le Dr Fray tout à l'heure et j'étais vraiment impatient qu'elle nous dise ce qu'il en était.

« Ce que c'est frustrant et agaçant ! » m'exclamai-je en me versant un verre d'eau.

« Je sais » me répondit Tessa « mais tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'elle est en train de retrouver ses souvenirs » déclara-t-elle en se préparant des tartines.

« Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » lui demandai-je sceptique

« Hier, je l'ai surprise en train d'écouter une reprise du groupe » balança-t-elle sans préambule.

Je manquai de recracher l'eau que j'étais en train de boire en entendant ce que Tessa venait de dire.

« Quoi ?! Mais... elle n'a pas de téléphone, ni accès à l'ordinateur... » répondis-je perplexe.

« C'était sur son iPod... ».

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait leurs reprises en mp3... »

« Moi non plus mais bon ce n'est pas ça qui est surprenant. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle se mette à les écouter justement maintenant... »

Je soupirai lourdement.

« Bon...j'imagine que c'est bon signe et que je devrais être heureux qu'elle soit sur le chemin de la guérison » avançai-je.

« Mouais mais bon, ce serait pas mal que son coté hystérique, obsessionnel et suicidaire reste là où il est actuellement... » me dit Tessa.

« Le Dr Fray est aussi là pour ça, elle l'aidera à canaliser ses...penchants » dis-je.

Je n'étais pas sûr que ce mot convenait mais bon...

« Espérons-le ! Je file au lycée à plus! » me dit-elle en s'en allant.

« Ciao... » lui répondis-je en distraitement.

Tessa et moi nous entendions beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps et j'avouais que c'était appréciable. Maintenant, il fallait que je calme le jeu avec Alec à son tour sauf que c'était tellement facile et jouissif de le faire sortir de ses gonds! Il était une proie facile. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur lui au téléphone la dernière fois, ni même de lui dire toutes ces choses blessantes mais à peine avait-il décroché que j'avais ressenti à quel point ça le saoulait de me parler alors je m'étais engouffré dans la fail...que voulez-vous? On ne se refait pas! Au final, Magnus m'avait bien pris la tête à ce sujet, il était tellement protecteur! Comme si Alec était en sucre ou un truc du genre mais à sa décharge j'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon si ça avait été Camille alors je lui avais promis que je n'importunerai plus son petit-ami. De toutes les façons, vu la tête que ce dernier avait fait au restaurant en voyant Camille, j'avais vu juste. Il avait vraiment l'air de mal vivre toute cette situation. Tout compte fait il n'avait pas besoin de moi, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour se tourmenter.

Je regardais l'horloge de la cuisine, dans une heure le Dr Fray sera là. J'espérais avoir raison et qu'elle réussirait à aider Camille à contrôler son esprit revêche si toutefois cette dernière était bien de retour. On revenait de très loin et je n'avais aucune envie que les choses repartent en vrilles comme avant. On avait pris trop de risque, on avait été imprudent et stupide. Maintenant que Valentin était bien décidé à rentrer en Italie, il fallait qu'on soit irréprochable car si Camille recommençait à être incontrôlable, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'échappe pas à l'hôpital psychiatrique cette fois et ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

**PDV Clary**

« On va être en retard ! » criai-je à mon frère alors que je l'attendais au rez-de-chaussée.

Non pas que j'étais impatiente de me rendre en cours. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi les parents nous obligeaient encore à y aller, le bac était dans une semaine et franchement, la moitié des élèves ne venaient plus au lycée. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, je le sortis précipitamment, c'était surement un SMS de Jace.

_De Jace : Salut Bébé, vous arrivez ?_

_De Clary : Coucou, Mag's n'est pas encore descendu :/_

_De Jace : Comme d'hab quoi... dis-lui de se magner stp, on va finir par être en retard et ma mère risque de ne pas apprécier._

_De Clary : Je fais au mieux, à tout' ;)_

« Mag's ! » criai-je de nouveau en rangeant mon téléphone.

« Je suis là Clary ! Arrête de hurler dans toute la baraque, tu es en train de me casser les oreilles! » se plaignit-il en descendant les escaliers.

Je l'observai rapidement. Pantalon slim noir, Chelsea boots marron, tee-shirt noir et veste en cuir, bonnet marron. Super stylé comme d'habitude mais pour autant, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui avait pris tout ce temps.

« Pourquoi as-tu été si long ? Jace a déjà envoyé un message » lui dis-je sur un petit ton de reproche.

« Premièrement, ton petit-ami est toujours en train de geindre et deuxièmement je n'arrivais pas à me coiffer, mes cheveux sont trop longs » se lamenta-t-il.

« Attends, tu n'arrivais pas à te coiffer ? Mais... tu as mis un bonnet... » lui fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à me coiffer que j'en ai mis un... » m'expliqua-t-il comme si j'étais bête.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu as passé 20 minutes à essayer de te coiffer pour finalement porter un bonnet...waouh, incroyable...bienvenue à _comment perdre son temps .com_ » le narguai-je sur un ton rempli de sarcasme.

Il me fit de gros yeux.

« Tu n'es plus pressée ? » me demanda-t-il en me passant devant.

J'attrapai mes affaires et le rejoignis à la voiture au pas de course.

On récupéra Jace, Izzy et Alec puis on prit la direction du lycée. J'étais heureuse que les choses n'avaient pas tourné au vinaigre entre mon frère et lui suite à la crise de Camille dimanche au restaurant. On avait décidé de tous aller chez Rag' en attendant d'avoir de leur nouvelle ce soir-là. Quand ils nous avaient informé qu'ils étaient en route, on avait été soulagé et de les voir revenir ensemble, plus amoureux et soudé que jamais m'avait beaucoup émue et rassurée. J'étais la fan numéro un du couple qu'il formait, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il venait à se séparer.

On arriva au lycée. Sans surprise, le parking était quasi-désertique.

« Sérieusement, on doit être les seuls idiots à encore venir en cours » dit Izzy en descendant de voiture.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Iz', c'est abusé » surenchéris-je.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre les filles, je vous rappelle qu'on est là que pour la matinée » nous sermonna gentiment Alec « Allez, on se voit plus tard ! » ajouta-t-il.

Lui et Mag's prirent la direction de leur salle de cours en bons élèves studieux qu'ils étaient. Jace, Izzy et moi étions encore dans le hall d'entrée, il nous restait encore 5 minutes avant le début des cours.

« Vous êtes prêtes pour la mission de cet aprèm ? » nous questionna Jace.

« Oui, on a tout ce qu'il faut ! Je suis super excitée ! » m'exclamai-je en sautillant de joie.

« C'est fou non ? » dit Izzy tout sourire.

« Carrément fou ! Ça ira toi pour occuper mon frère tout l'après-midi ? » demandai-je à mon petit-ami.

« Oui, je crois. Je vais lui proposer de m'emmener chez Jem', j'aimerais bien me faire un tatouage » nous annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ?! » nous exclamâmes Izzy et moi en cœur.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si choquées? Alec et Mag's sont déjà tatoués, je ne serai pas le premier de la bande à le faire »se défendit-il ne comprenant visiblement pas la vraie raison de notre air surpris à Iz' et moi.

« Ce n'est pas ça Mon Cœur mais tu ne peux pas emmener mon frère au centre-ville, je te rappelle qu'on y sera. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'y croiser... »

J'adorais mon petit-ami mais parfois, il était un peu long à la détente.

« Aaaaah ! Je suis trop con pardon ! Bon ben je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera finalement »

La cloche retentie nous signalant que c'était l'heure d'entrer en cours.

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras Mon Cœur » l'encourageai-je en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. « On y va Iz' ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ouais puisqu'il le faut...bon à plus Frangin ! » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« À plus les filles ! » nous salua-t-il en prenant la direction de sa classe à son tour.

Le cours de littérature était d'un ennui astronomique, je me demandais comment faisait Alec pour aimer cette matière au point d'en faire la dominante de ses études supérieures. Moi, je préférais mille fois les chiffres. Je jetai un regard à Izzy, elle avait aussi l'air de s'ennuyer. Je retirai mon téléphone discrètement et lui envoyai un message.

_De Clary : J'ai envie de profiter de notre virée de cet aprèm pour acheter un cadeau à Jace, tu aurais des idées ? _

J'observai Izzy du coin de l'œil. Je la vis retirer son téléphone de sa poche. Elle pivota la tête vers moi et me fit un large sourire, elle commença à taper sur son clavier.

_D'Izzy : De nouvelles baguettes pour sa batterie ? :D _

Je dûs me retenir de rire en lisant son SMS.

_De Clary : XD ! Naan! Un truc romantique...tu penses qu'il aimerait un bijou ? Tant qu'à faire..._

_D'Izzy : Hmm oui, peut-être un collier ou un bracelet._

_De Clary : J'aime bien l'idée du bracelet !_

Elle rangea son téléphone mais me fit un pouce levé de son pupitre. Après les deux heures de littérature j'enchainai avec maths appliqués, mon humeur s'améliora considérablement. J'avais envie de faire des études en Médecine comme mon frère, je m'imaginais pédiatre ou orthophoniste. Travailler avec les enfants, ça me disait bien. En parlant d'enfant, mon frère m'avais appris plutôt dans la semaine que Camille attendait une petite fille. J'avais explosée de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, je pense que j'aurais été également heureuse d'avoir un neveu mais l'idée d'avoir une nièce me plaisait énormément, les filles de la famille Bane prenaient l'avantage en nombre!

À midi, les cours prirent enfin fin. Je rejoignis Izzy et Alec sur le parking, leur père n'était encore-là.

« Où sont les autres ? » leur demandais-je.

« À la Cafétéria. Je ne suis pas sûr que Mag's est avalé mon histoire d'aider mon père à faire des démarches au centre-ville... » nous dit Alec un peu inquiet.

« Ben c'est clair que si tu as fait la même tête que tu fais en ce moment en le lui disant... » commença Izzy en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Comment dire...tu n'as pas l'air d'en être très convaincu toi-même alors convaincre quelqu'un comme mon frère, qui te connait pas cœur qui plus est... » lui expliquai-je en grimaçant légèrement.

« Vous savez que je suis nul pour mentir ! » se défendit-il.

Izzy et moi éclatâmes de rire. Au même moment leur père arriva sur le parking, on partit le rejoindre pour se mettre en route.

« Ça a été cette matinée de cours les enfants ?» s'enquit-il.

« Oui mais il manquait les trois quarts des élèves en classe » lui répondit Izzy.

« Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi votre mère insiste pour que vous y alliez jusqu'au bout... » fit-il réellement intrigué.

« C'est pareil pour Mag's et moi » dis-je en soupirant.

Alec semblait sur la lune...

« Hey, ça va Alec ? » lui demandai-je.

Il bougea nerveusement sur son siège.

« Euh...oui oui » répondit-il.

Inutile de dire que personne n'y a cru.

« Détend-toi fiston, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de stresser tu sais » le taquina son père.

« Ouais mais je pense que d'ici là, j'aurais fait un crise cardiaque ou deux... »

« Mais non ! Si c'était dangereux à ce point personne ne le ferait tu sais » lui répondit son père toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser... » admit-il avant d'enchainer « Papa, merci de faire ça avec moi et merci à maman et à toi de ne pas avoir cherché à m'en dissuader. »

« C'est normal Fiston. Ta mère et moi savons voir les choses pour ce qu'elles sont et nous avons compris depuis longtemps que le lien qui vous lie Magnus et toi, est unique. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai jamais connu ou même vu un amour comme le vôtre de toute ma vie et pourtant j'aime ta mère profondément. Entre vous c'est... »

Il se mit à chercher ses mots.

« Spéciale ! » répondîmes Izzy et moi en chœur qui n'avions rien manqué de l'échange depuis le début. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Oui spéciale » conclut Robert en regardant son fils avec fierté.

Ce regard était le même qu'avait mon père quand il regardait Magnus ou moi. Izzy, Jace et Alec avaient eux aussi grandit dans une famille où l'amour en était le ciment et ça me réchauffait le cœur de penser qu'il existait partout dans le monde des millions d'autres familles comme les nôtres.

**PDV Jace**

Appuyé nonchalamment sur le capot de sa voiture, Magnus n'arrêtait pas de me fixer en plissant des yeux comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Ça me perturbait.

« Vas-tu arrêter de me dévisager ainsi ? Ton regard est troublant et la couleur si particulière de tes yeux n'aide pas » me plaignis-je.

« De nous deux, celui qui a des yeux particuliers c'est toi mon pote » me fit-il remarquer.

« Peut-être mais leur couleur sont normaux; marron et bleu » rétorquai-je.

« Ton frère adore la couleur de mes yeux » minauda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Franchement, l'avis de mon frère te concernant manque cruellement d'objectivité alors en s'en passera! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Bon, où allons-nous ? » me demanda-t-il en faisant le tour et grimpant dans sa Camaro avant de me faire un suggestion. « On pourrait rejoindre Clary et Izzy dans leur virée shopping, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça tous les quatre »

« Non ! » hurlai-je presque avant de me reprendre « je veux dire...elles souhaitaient rester entre filles... je t'assure, je leur avais déjà proposé qu'on les accompagne et elles ont refusées » mentis-je assez aisément.

_Bravo Jace!_ me félicitais-je en bouclant ma ceinture.

« D'accord tant pis » dit-il.

On se mit en route pour...nulle part en particulier.

« Il faisait quoi déjà Rag' ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il passe l'après-midi avec Tessa ».

« Et Simon ? »

« Après-midi en famille ».

« Et ton père ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il surpris.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'aide au Pandémonium ? Il a toujours une tonne de choses à faire avant l'ouverture ».

« Euh ouais mais on est pas désespéré à ce point. Jace je ne comprends pas...pourquoi avoir insisté pour qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble si tu n'avais rien programmé ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas rouler sans but » me dit-il en me jetant un regard en biais

_Et merde... vite Jace, trouve une idée!_

« Ça va ! Soit un peu spontané mon pote ! » le charriais-je pendant que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse à une idée.

« Je suis très spontané tu sauras, demande à ton frère » me dit-il en me faisant un regard plus qu'équivoque.

« Epargne-moi Mag's ! Je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de mon frère ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Qui te parle de sexe ? » feignit-il innocemment.

« C'est ça fait le malin... » rétoquai-je.

Il ricana.

« En parlant de ton frère, c'est quoi cette histoire de manque d'appétit avec laquelle tu n'arrêtes pas de le charrier ces derniers temps ? »

Je l'observai une minute du coin de l'œil...il avait l'air sérieux.

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? » m'etonnai-je.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé pour être honnête, ça m'était sortie de la tête et j'y repense que maintenant. »

« Il ne va pas être ravi s'il apprend que je t'en ai parlé » lui répondis-je en connaissant mon frère.

Il soupira.

« Jace, je ne suis pas idiot et je connais pertinemment Alec. J'ai bien une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, il est encore resté sans se nourrir n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ouais... » lâchai-je.

Inutile de le nier ou de le cacher, il est vrai qu'il le connaissais par coeur.

« Quand et combien de temps ? » me demanda-t-il avec une exigence et une autorité qui lui était propre.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais mon petit doigt me disait qu'Alec allait avoir beaucoup plus de problème sur ce sujet avec Magnus qu'avec nos propres parents...même si je savais que ma mère avait juste décidé de ne pas envenimer la situation en lui faisant des reproches. J'étais persuadé qu'elle attendait le bon moment et qu'elle finirait par avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui sur cette fâcheuse manie.

« J'sais pas trop » éludai-je ne voulant pas trop le mettre dans le pétrin.

« Jace... » fit Mag's sur le ton de l'avertissement.

« Semaine dernière...5 jours... » avouai-je en soupirant.

Magnus soupira lourdement à son tour.

« Faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça ... » dit-il l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais que c'est uniquement par rapport à toi » lui dis-je plus à titre d'information que dans le but de lui faire de quelconques reproches mais visiblement, je m'étais mal exprimé car la seconde d'après je l'entendis rétorquer sèchement...

« Je sais Jace. Merci. »

« Je ne sous-entendais pas que c'était de ta faute Mag's » dis-je piteusement pour rattraper ma boulette.

Magnus tourna soudainement dans une petite rue puis se gara sur un parking ouvert. Je reconnaissais l'endroit, c'était le parking qui était utilisé pour les projections de film en plein air l'été, il y avait un skate-park juste à côté où lui Alec et moi allions très souvent à l'époque. Il coupa le contact puis se retourna dans ma direction...la discussion allait être sérieuse, je le voyais à son regard.

« Écoute Jace » commença-t-il « je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, que tu trouves que notre relation est trop fusionnelle et qu'à ce titre les chances que l'un de nous finisse par en souffrir, voire les deux, sont élevées. Cependant, à mon sens, ce n'est pas tant le fait que notre amour soit fusionnel qui est en cause, c'est plutôt la manière que nous avons de nous comporter au sein de cet amour. Que ce soit clair, j'assume parfaitement le fait que je sois complètement fou de lui. Je l'aime à un point...c'est presqu'à en crever par moment, c'est perturbant, terrifiant et en même temps, c'est exaltant et vivifiant. Je pense à lui tout le temps et en ce moment même, je dois vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas prendre mon téléphone et lui écrire ou l'appeler. On s'est quitté il y a moins de deux heures et pourtant il me manque déjà atrocement. Néanmoins, quand tu me dis qu'il est capable de rester sans se nourrir toute une semaine uniquement parce qu'il vit mal le fait qu'on ne puisse pas se voir et passer du temps ensemble, ça me dérange...moi aussi je me dis que ce n'est pas normal et que ça va peut-être trop loin. Je refuse que notre amour qui est si beau et unique ait ce genre de répercussion et d'impact néfastes sur l'un ou l'autre. »

Mag's avait beaucoup plus de bon sens que mon frère et ça me rassurait.

« C'est vrai que j'ai des inquiétudes et quelques réserves, j'ai essayé de les lui faire comprendre et entendre mais il ne m'écoute pas... » dis-je en soupirant.

« Oui, j'imagine mais tu ne dois pas non plus trop dramatiser. La perte d'appétit est un trouble bénin dans la plupart des cas donc pour le moment je vais juste en discuter avec lui. Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas volontairement, c'est le psychisme qui a des répercussions sur le physique. Il focalise sur ce qui le perturbe ce qui a pour conséquence une disparition de l'envie et du besoin de manger. Alec a un peu de mal à gérer ses émotions mais ça s'apprend et je fais de mon mieux pour l'y aider. Tu sais que jamais je ne laisserai quoique ce soit de grave lui arriver alors fais-moi confiance, je le protégerais même de lui-même s'il le fallait. »

« Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu prendras soin de lui quand vo... » je m'arrêtai subitement.

_Putain Jace tu as failli lâcher le morceau !_

Mag's me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand quoi ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Euh ben quand il n'en sera pas capable… » dis-je rapidement avant de continuer « Alec est fragile et sensible. Il essaie de paraitre fort, de ne pas trop montrer ses émotions mais il prend tout à cœur et ne sait pas prendre de recul. »

« Jace, il est plus fort que tu ne le crois. Pour le reste ça viendra, on est encore tellement jeune et on a tellement à apprendre, j'ai confiance en lui alors toi aussi, fais-lui confiance ».

J'acquiesçai.

« Tu es vraiment doué pour les discussions à cœur ouvert, tu es sûr que Médecine est un bon choix ? » le taquinai-je pour alléger l'ambiance.

« Oh tu sais bien que j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc » se venta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rigolai.

« En tout cas merci, je suis heureux qu'on est pu discuter de tout ça » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Moi également Jace. Étant donné qu'on est lancé, j'aurais quelques inquiétudes à partager avec toi concernant ta relation avec ma petite sœur » me dit-il en me jetant un regard inquiétant.

_QUOI ? Des inquiétudes ? Quelles inquiétudes ? Notre relation était tout à fait normale, conventionnelle et respectueuse!. Je commençais légèrement à paniquer._

« Euh...ben ok...je t'écoute » lui dis-je inquiet.

Il continua à me fixer étrangement un instant puis subitement il éclata de rire.

« Putain Jace, si tu voyais ta tête ! Je plaisantais mon pote ! » s'exclama-t-il toujours mort de rire.

« T'es vraiment con ! » m'énervais-je.

Il se mit à rire de plus belle tandis que moi, j'étais vexé comme un pou.

Finalement, on trouva de quoi nous occuper pour le reste de l'après-midi. Magnus souhaitait se faire couper les cheveux, qui selon lui étaient trop longs. Il en a profité pour reteindre sa mèche rouge en un bleu nuit plus discret, ce qui me surpris. Malgré sa paternité à venir, Mag's était toujours le même avec son look stylé, son eyeliner, ses tatouages et ses piercings au cartilage toutefois on voyait certains changements s'opérer doucement chez lui. Sur la route du coiffeur, on s'était arrêté dans une boutique où l'on vendait tout le nécessaire pour les bébés. La vendeuse nous avait montré différents articles qui sont indispensables pour un nourrisson, en expliquant les différences existantes entre tels ou tels modèles de chaises haute, tables à langer, poussettes, chaises-auto et une tonne d'autres trucs...je n'avais strictement rien compris à tout ce qu'elle avait raconté. Magnus lui avait été très attentif et avait même posé de nombreuses questions...j'admettais avoir été impressionné. Pas une seconde il avait semblé être perdu ou submergé par toutes les informations que nous avait donné la vendeuse.

Avant, quand je l'imaginais en père ça me faisait étrange mais plus maintenant. Il était prêt et petit à petit on voyait qu'il prenait confiance en lui. Il nous avait appris le sexe du bébé hier, une petite fille. Je savais que c'était dû au hasard et pourtant c'était tellement parfait pour lui! Il allait faire de l'excellent travail. En revanche, j'évitais de trop penser au rôle qu'allait devoir jouer Alec dans tout ça. Pour moi, il n'était encore qu'un ado qui avait besoin d'aide pour grandir et pourtant vu ses futurs projets, il était évident qu'il ne l'était plus. J'avais du mal à le voir comme l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir. En dépit de toutes mes inquiétudes, sa relation avec Magnus l'avait aidé à prendre plus confiance en lui, il était moins timide, plus à l'aise dans son corps, même ses bégaiements qui surgissaient quand il était en stress avaient considérablement diminué. Magnus avait raison, Alec était bien plus fort que je ne le pensais. J'allais devoir apprendre à le laisser partir et à ne plus me faire du souci pour lui.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis rapidement, c'était un SMS de Clary.

_De Clary : Mission accomplie, on est sur le retour ;)_

_De Jace : Super !_

Je rangeai mon téléphone avec un petit sourire. Mag's n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait dans quelques jours...

**Fin du chapitre !**


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre suivant!

Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas très disponible en ce moment car j'ai de la famille en vacances à la maison! Et dans une semaine c'est moi qui m'en vais 15 jours en vacances. J'aurais voulu terminer la Fic avant mon départ car il reste à tout casser 8 ou 9 chapitres mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible. Comme vous le savez, je mets un point d'honneur à vous publier des chapitres de qualités, donc il faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patience! En tout cas, je vous promets que le chapitre sur la surprise d'Alec sera publiée dès que possible.

**Caladhiel91 :** Coucou toi! Merci beaucoup, j'ai vidé ma boite mail ;) La surprise d'Alec sera dans le chapitre suivant! Ca approche! MDR oui Jace n'est pas très fin et il fera encore une gaffe dans ce chapitre! Je l'adore, son côté un peu irréfléchi est touchant. Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié le moment dans le parc, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Comme toujours tu as très bien su analyser les réactions et les émotions de nos deux chouchous surtout celles de Mag's ;) Je te remercie pour tes reviews et pour ton soutien constant ça me fait plaisir! Bisous!

**Nagron :** Coucou! Voici des réponses pour toi concernant Camille! Tu as raison, on sent qu'Alec et Magnus sont tout l'un pour l'autre et leur relation est vraiment à toi pour tes reviews et ton soutien depuis le début de ma Fic' :) Bisous!

**Sylvie Oversteyns :** Coucou toi! Je te comprends que trop bien car tu t'en es surement doutée, la musique c'est également toute ma vie, raison pour laquelle elle a cette place si importante dans ma Fic et dans la vie des personnages! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce coté "ado qui a du mal à gérer" chez Alec car il est important qu'on n'oublie pas qu'il reste justement un ado de 17 ans qui doit affronter tant de choses difficiles et forcément on ne peut que comprendre certaines de ses réactions qui peuvent paraitre puériles et immatûres. Ce qui sera intéressant, ce sera de voir son évolution tout au long de la Fic et on peut dire qu'actuellement il est en train de faire un énorme travail sur lui même. Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien à très bientôt, bisous!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 41

**PDV Tessa**

Enfin le Jour J ! Les épreuves du bac démarraient aujourd'hui, je me sentais excitée et en même temps angoissée. Ayant été acceptée en première année de Licence en psychologie, c'était la dernière étape à franchir avant de démarrer ma nouvelle vie à l'université.

« Tu devrais te détendre Tess', on dirait que tu vas faire une crise de nerfs » me conseilla Camille en s'installant sur un des tabourets de la cuisine devant son bol de muesli.

« Tu serais dans le même état si tu passais ton bac cette année » lui répondis-je.

« Ouais ben, ce n'est pas le cas grâce à ma longue dépression de ces derniers mois » rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

Camille était de retour parmi nous, en chair.. en os... et en esprit. La rencontre hasardeuse avec Alec au restaurant avait fini par faire des miracles. Après un mutisme de trois jours, elle s'était enfin exprimée grâce au Dr Fray et avait progressivement retrouvé entièrement ses souvenirs. Ce retour à la réalité ne fut pas simple, il y a eu des cris, des pleurs, de nouvelles crises d'angoisses et ce pendant toute une semaine mais aujourd'hui elle allait mieux...enfin en partie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa phase de régression temporelle, c'était comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Magnus et elle avait eu une discussion sérieuse il y a deux jours, discussion qui avait tourné uniquement autour du bébé, pas une fois ils avaient abordé sa relation avec Alec et ce tout simplement parce que Camille refusait, ne serait-ce que de prononcer le prénom de ce dernier. Le Dr Fray essayait à chacune de leur séance de l'inciter à aborder le sujet mais elle refusait catégoriquement disant que pour elle, il était mort et enterré. On ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait. Avait-elle décidé d'agir comme s'il n'existait pas ? Du coup, ça pourrait être une bonne chose ainsi elle mènerait sa vie de son côté sans se soucier de ce que font Alec et Magnus mais j'avais le sentiment que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples.

« Que penses-tu d'Iris comme prénom pour le bébé » me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je la regardai un peu surprise.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais commencé à chercher un prénom. C'est joli Iris, j'aime bien » lui répondis-je.

« Oui, Magnus et moi avons commencé mais pour le moment on en a trouvé aucun qui nous convienne à tous les deux » dit-elle amusé.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, ça fait plaisir après tout ce qui s'est passé... »

« Oui, on veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre fille et ça commence par des parents qui s'entendent même s'ils sont séparés » me répondit-elle comme si c'était normal et qu'elle avait toujours pensé ainsi.

Camille avait fait du chemin concernant son obsession à vouloir récupérer Magnus à tout prix, inutile de vous dire que Rafael en fut plus qu'heureux. Concernant sa grossesse également, elle avait gagné en maturité. Elle désirait vraiment avoir cette enfant alors qu'il y a quelques mois elle le voyait uniquement comme un moyen de pression sur Magnus. Il y avait vraiment du progrès mais ce qui m'inquiétait c'était encore une fois sa relation avec Alec...

« C'est génial Cam'...euh...et donc concernant le couple qu'il forme avec celui dont tu refuses de prononcer le nom ? » questionnai-je en marchant sur des œufs.

Elle me jeta un regard dépourvu d'une quelconque émotion.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion... » nia-t-elle en continuant tranquillement à manger ses céréales.

« Cam'... » lui dis-je en soupirant.

« Non Tessa ! Je ne veux pas parler ! » s'énerva-t-elle tout à coup.

Eh bien, elle n'a pas tenue longtemps avant de craquer, pensais-je.

« Camille, tu vas vraiment faire comme s'il n'existait pas ? Il fait partie de la vie de Magnus et forcément il fera partie de celle de ta fille... »

« QUOI ?» s'indigna-t-elle « Je ne permettrais pas qu'il fasse partie de la vie de MA fille ! Je refuse qu'il s'approche d'elle, il rêve s'il pense qu'il pourra jouer un quelconque rôle dans son existence! » vociféra-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Rafael venait d'arriver et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, il me fit signe de continuer de lui faire parler. Il est vrai que c'était une aubaine qu'elle exprime enfin le fond de sa pensée, son silence à ce sujet était frustrant pour tout le monde et surtout pour Magnus.

« Ok Cam', ne t'énerve pas j'essayais juste de savoir comment tu voyais le futur entre vous tous. Donc euh...tu as parlé de tout ça avec Magnus ? Il sait ce que tu penses ? » lui demandai-je alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« La priorité de Magnus c'est sa fille alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça, le moment venu il acceptera mes conditions. »

Je soupirai de désespoir...ça y est les petites manigances étaient de retour, un pas en avant mais dix en arrière. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas cette rancœur qu'elle nourrissait envers Alec...que lui avait-il fait ? C'était dingue ça ! Bon en même temps, il ne l'aimait pas non plus alors...

« Salut les filles! » nous dit Rafael chaleureusement en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il joutait très bien son rôle de : _je viens d'arriver et je n'ai absolument rien entendu de votre conversation._

Camille l'accueillie avec un grand sourire. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux sans dire un mot, je la vis légèrement rougir. Il y avait comme un début de quelque chose dans l'air entre ces deux-là. J'étais très observatrice et jamais je n'avais vu Camille — en pleine possession de ses capacités en tout cas — agir ainsi avec Rafael. Les sourires timides, les regards; oui il y avait clairement un truc ce qui expliquait probablement qu'elle ait arrêtée sa fixette sur Magnus.

« Euh...bon moi j'y vais ! » les informai-je ayant la sensation d'être de trop.

« Merde à toi pour tes exams ! » me dit-elle tout sourire.

Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur...comme par magie.

« Merci, salut ! » répondis-je en quittant la cuisine.

Je montai dans ma voiture et me mis en route pour le lycée.

**PDV Alec**

« Alec, c'est tout ce que tu manges ? Il faut que tu prennes des forces, je te rappelle que tu as deux épreuves aujourd'hui » me sermonna ma mère qui commençait vraiment à m'agacer, surtout que j'étais déjà suffisamment stressé.

_Pitié__ que quelqu'un vienne me sauver..._pensai-je en soupirant.

Izzy et Jace, le nez dans leur bol de céréales, me jetaient des regards en coin. Ma mère attendait toujours une réaction de ma part.

« Maman, j'ai mangé une pomme, du raisin, deux tartines, un yaourt et j'ai pris un café, c'est largement suffisant! Puis, ça respecte parfaitement les règles que Mag's m'a imposé par votre faute! » leur reprochai-je en jetant un regard appuyé à Jace en particulier.

Je savais que la dernière partie de ma phrase ferait mouche. Je m'étais bien fait réprimander par mon merveilleux mais intransigeant petit-ami concernant mon petit problème insignifiant d'alimentation. Tout le monde, lui y compris, pensait que ma perte d'appétit séquentielle était directement liée à notre relation trop fusionnelle. Je n'en étais pas autant convaincu qu'eux car à la base, je ne faisais pas partie de ces jeunes qui possédaient un appétit monstre alors évidemment, quand je vivais des émotions fortes, la première chose qui passait à la trappe c'était ça. Toutefois, je devais bien admettre que 98% de mes émotions étaient directement connectées à Magnus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait fini par m'imposer des règles pour la pratique d'une alimentation saine que j'avais dû lui promettre de respecter et ce en toutes circonstances. Au début, j'avais été vexé qu'il prenne de telles mesures à mon encontre pour si peu mais il avait fini par me faire réaliser que ce problème bénin pourrait à la longue s'aggraver et avoir de lourdes conséquences... je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

En parallèle de ça, on travaillait également beaucoup sur la gestion de mes émotions. Il m'apprenait à les analyser puis à les exprimer de manière positive mais aussi à ne pas me laisser envahir par elle et à m'imposer des limites. Franchement, c'était incroyable les connaissances qu'avait Mag's sur le sujet. Il m'avait expliqué qu'Asmodée et Sarah leurs avaient enseignés des méthodes d'épanouissement personnel dès leur plus jeune âge à lui et à Clary...j'en étais resté abasourdi. Moi qui pensait tout connaitre de lui, j'en avais aucune idée! Cette petite découverte n'avait fait qu'accroître l'admiration que j'avais pour lui et le fait qu'il m'avait proposé de m'enseigner à son tour, accroître mon amour pour lui...à penser que c'était possible.

« Bon d'accord ! » capitula ma mère en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

_Hein? De quoi parlait-on déjà ?_

« Je ne t'embête plus avec ça. Je suis désolée Mon Cœur, je crois que je suis un peu stressée, trois de mes enfants passent le bac aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas rien » nous dit-elle en nous regardant avec fierté.

« Oui, enfin pour moi ce n'est pas grand-chose » lui répondit Izzy.

« C'est tout aussi important ma fille » intervient notre père en arrivant dans la cuisine « Les enfants, sachez que votre mère et moi sommes extrêmement fière de vous, du chemin que vous avez parcouru et des difficultés que vous avez su relever cette année. Toi en particulier Alec...je ne veux pas faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux, on a failli te perdre et on en est tous conscient. Chaque jour qui passe, on remercie les anges de nous avoir permis d'être encore entouré de nos quatre enfants et de nous permettre de les voir grandir, s'épanouir et prendre leur avenir en main. On vous aime, vous êtes les trésors les plus précieux que nous ayons votre mère et moi » conclût-il la voix nouée.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. La confession de notre père avait vraiment été émouvante. Izzy elle, ne m'avait pas attendue, ses joues étaient déjà striées de larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de nos parents. Jace et moi les rejoignîmes pour un câlin familial. Il manquait Max qui dormait encore mais je savais qu'on pensait tous à lui en ce moment.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit tout à coup. On se sépara encore un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. Ma mère partit ouvrir.

« Les enfants, c'est l'heure ! » nous informa-t-elle en revenant dans la cuisine accompagnée de Mag's et de Clary.

Mon petit-ami avait reteint sa mèche rouge en un bleu nuit qui se mariait parfaitement avec le noir naturel de ses cheveux. Ça m'avait un peu surpris au début mais au final j'aimais bien, ça accentuait son côté ténébreux et mystérieux qui me rendait toute chose...

« Bonjour Mon Cœur ! Pas trop stressée ? » demanda un Jace tout mielleux à sa petite-amie.

Magnus m'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis s'installa à mes côtés. Je glissai immédiatement ma main dans la sienne puis entrelaçai nos doigts, son contact m'apaisait et me faisait du bien.

« Stressée non, je suis juste impatiente d'en finir! » lui répondit Clary qui effectivement pétait la forme.

_Veinarde,_ pensais-je.

« Oui, moi aussi je suis impatiente d'en finir et d'être en vacances! » s'exprima Izzy à son tour.

« Et toi fiston? Dans quel état d'esprit es-tu ?» demanda mon père en s'adressant à Mag's.

« Je me sens plutôt serein. On a beaucoup travaillé pour ce moment alors je me dis que tout devrait bien aller, même si l'épreuve de philosophie de ce matin n'est pas celle qui m'enchante le plus » répondit-il.

« C'est clair, il n'y a qu'Alec qui va tout déchirer dans cette matière » dit Jace en soupirant.

« Ben ouais, il y a plutôt intérêt! Je te rappelle que c'est mon plus gros coefficient! » rétorquai-je un peu sur la défensive alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. _Surement le stress_, pensais-je.

Magnus me caressa doucement la main et me fit un sourire rassurant.

« Très bien les enfants, ne soyez pas en retard, il est temps d'y aller » nous dit notre mère.

Jace et Izzy montèrent récupérer leur affaire. Mon sac était déjà dans l'entrée où Clary et mes parents discutaient en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt à partir. Mag's et moi étions encore dans la cuisine.

« Mon Amour, as-tu pris un petit-déjeuner convenable ? » me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Oui Bébé, je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir » le rassurai-je sincèrement.

« Parfait » me dit-il en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

Enfermé dans notre bulle, on s'embrassait amoureusement quand mon père nous interrompit par mégarde.

« Oh...euh ...désolé les garçons mais ça y est tout le monde est prêt à y aller » nous informa-t-il un peu gêné.

« Merci Papa » lui répondis-je en sautant du tabouret.

Il nous souria.

« Merde à vous deux comme on dit !» nous souhaita-t-il.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour les examens...

_Super Alec, maintenant tu deviens parano..._pensais-je sarcastiquement.

« Merci Robert » lui répondit Mag's avec un sourire chaleureux.

On monta en voiture, direction le lycée. Cette fois, on y était. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant notre nouvelle vie universitaire. Arrivé sur le parking, on retrouva le reste du groupe et Tessa.

« Ça va les amis ? » nous demanda Simon en embrassant Izzy sur la joue, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ouais, on va dire que ça va autant que possible dans cette situation » répondit Jace qui commençait visiblement à stresser.

« Alors ! » commença Rag' « On n'avait pas prévu de vous le dire maintenant mais je pense qu'on a tous besoin de déstresser alors Cat' et moi avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons été reçus au . ! » hurlât-il en sautant de joie.

« NOOOON ! TROP LA CLASSE! FÉLICITATIONS ! » s'exclamèrent Simon et Jace aux anges.

« YOUHOUUUU ! Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Félicitations à vous deux! » s'exclama Izzy à son tour suivi de Clary.

« On est trop fière de vous ! » leur dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

Mag's serra Cat' dans ses bras également ainsi que Rag'.

« Alec à raison » leur dit-il « on est extrêmement fière de vous et surtout je suis heureux que vous puissiez réaliser votre rêve. Vous le méritez tellement tous les deux. »

« Merci Mag's » répondit Catarina émue.

« Oui merci mon pote, on pensera fort à vous et ce sera vous notre motivation pour réussir! » s'exprima Rag' à son tour avec détermination et émotion.

Il prit la main de Tessa dans la sienne et lui fit un regard rempli de tendresse. Visiblement, il lui avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle ce qui était normal après tout.

« Waouh, je me sens reboosté là !» s'exclama Simon.

« C'est clair après une nouvelle comme celle-ci ! D'ailleurs, ça vous dirait qu'on fasse partager à vos fans vos différentes admissions ? Sans forcément dire dans quelles universités vous serez évidemment » proposa Izzy.

« Oui pourquoi pas, si ça va à tout le monde » approuva Rag'.

« C'es Ok pour moi mais peut-être que ce serait mieux de faire ça après les épreuves » suggéra Mag's.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord » acquiesça Simon.

Après quelques minutes, on s'orienta vers le hall d'entrée où on allait devoir se séparer pour intégrer nos salles respectives, comme on le faisait cinq jours par semaine depuis maintenant trois ans. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur, c'était la dernière semaine où on allait être tous ensemble réuni au lycée...une page se tournait. Je commençais à avoir mal au ventre à cause du stress d'avant examen. Niveau gestion des émotions, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 j'étais au moins à 3...médiocre en somme.

« Bon ben ça y est, nous y sommes... merde à tous les amis. On se revoit dans quatre heures pour le débriefe ! » nous dit Rag' en nous faisant une petite révérence comique.

Il prit la direction de sa salle d'examen avec Cat' et Tessa. Izzy et Clary en firent de même.

« Allez à tout ! » nous salua Jace en s'en allant avec Simon.

Depuis l'annonce de Rag', ils avaient tous l'air détendu et totalement prêt à affronter ce qui nous attendait alors que moi je paniquai de plus en plus. Magnus se mit à m'observer avec un petit sourire amusé pendu aux lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demandai-je le regard fuyant.

« Tu es vraiment trop stressé » me dit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

Je soupirai.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? Ce matin au réveil, j'ai fait les exercices de relaxation que tu m'as montré et je me sentais plutôt détendu mais ça n'a pas duré... » lui expliquai-je, dépité.

« Mon Amour, tu es prêt, tout ira bien. Tu dois juste avoir confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Ne laisse pas le stress t'envahir autrement tu perdras tous tes moyens, alors je t'écoute en 1 que fait-on ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Un : Visualisation positive, Deux : Pensée positive et Trois : Respiration avec le ventre » récitai-je.

Ce sont les trois conseils qu'il m'avait donné pour la gestion du stress.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

Mag's avait raison, on avait travaillé dur, j'avais les connaissances, j'étais prêt.

« C'est vrai, je dois juste avoir un peu plus confiance en moi. Merci Bébé...de tout cœur. On est dans la même situation et pourtant là encore, tu prends le temps pour moi, tu prends le temps de me rassurer, tu continues à être attentif à moi, à mes réactions. Tu es vraiment formidable et c'est incroyable la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie et comme petit-ami. Je t'aime tellement » lui dis-je avec sincérité.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

« Toujours Mon Amour, je t'aime. Déchire tout, on se voit tout à l'heure! » m'encouragea-t-il.

« Toi aussi Bébé, à tout à l'heure! »

Motivé, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers ma salle d'examen.

**PDV Magnus**

Je regardais d'un œil suspect les 3 sujets proposés pour l'examen de philosophie... surtout un en particulier : _Reconnaitre ses devoirs, est-ce renoncer à sa liberté ? _

Je savais que ce n'était qu'un hasard, pourtant j'avais l'impression que ce sujet s'adressait directement à moi et faisait écho à la situation que je vivais actuellement avec Camille et le bébé. J'avais effectivement des responsabilités et un devoir à accomplir mais depuis, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi prisonnier de ma propre vie. Un prisonnier dépourvu de la liberté de faire ses propres choix . J'avais été contraint de mettre certains de mes rêves et de mes projets entre parenthèses et désormais là plus part de mes décisions étaient orientées par les futurs responsabilités qui m'incombaient vis à vis de ce petit être innocent qui allait venir au monde alors oui, en un sens, reconnaitre ses devoirs c'était renoncer à sa liberté. Eh bien au moins, j'allais avoir de quoi remplir deux copies double minimum, pensais-je sarcastiquement en me mettant au boulot.

Trois heures et trente minutes plus tard je remettais ma copie puis prenais la direction de la cafétéria. Cet après-midi, j'enchainais avec français anticipé, nul doute que d'ici la fin de la journée je m'écroulerais littéralement de fatigue après avoir fait autant de rédaction. Je m'installai à notre table habituelle, peu de temps après, Rag', Simon et Jace arrivèrent à leur tour, ils faisaient tous les trois une drôle de tête.

« Alors les gars ? » leur demandai-je.

« Pffffff, j'sais pas trop » me répondit Jace en soupirant. « J'ai choisi : L_a morale est-elle la meilleure des politiques?_ Ça m'inspirait bien au début mais j'ai très vite été à court d'arguments. Et vous ? Quel sujet avez-vous choisi ? » demanda-t-il à Simon et Rag'.

« Le même que toi » lui répondit Rag' en soupirant à son tour « Cette épreuve m'a totalement cassé, ça ira bien mieux avec celle de Français de cet après-midi »

« Oui tu as raison. Moi j'ai choisi: L_e travail divise-t-il les hommes?_ » nous informa Simon.

« Oh intéressant ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Ouais il n'était pas mal et toi Mag's ? » me demanda-t-il.

« _Reconnaitre ses devoirs, est-ce renoncer à sa liberté?_ » annonçai-je en grimaçant légèrement.

« Non...tu es sérieux ? » s'exprima Rag' de surprise.

« Ouais complètement » lui répondis-je.

« Eh ben...au moins tu as dû être inspiré mon pote! » me taquina Jace.

« J'te le fais pas dire! » m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

Il valait mieux en rire après tout.

« Hey salut ! Vous avez déjà terminé ?! » s'étonna ma petite-sœur qui venait d'arriver avec Izzy et Alec.

Ce dernier arborait un grand sourire, il s'installa à mes côtés.

« Ouais une bonne chose de faite même si on est tous un peu mitigé sur la qualité du travail qu'on a fourni. Ça a été pour vous ? » les questionna Jace.

« Oui. Enfin pour Clary et moi, sans pression quoi » nous répondit Izzy en haussant les épaules.

On éclata tous de rire. Il est vrai que l'an dernier, on était plutôt à la cool également pour les épreuves anticipées.

« Bon alors et notre héros du jour... » commença Jace « j'imagine que le sourire qui illumine ton visage depuis ton arrivée en dit long ».

Tout le monde se mit à fixer mon petit-ami comme s'il s'apprêtait à nous délivrer un secret d'état.

« Euh...avec la philo vous savez, on n'est jamais sûr à 100%...faire un hors sujet peut si vite arriver et... »

« Frangin ! » l'interrompis Jace « inutile de prendre des pincettes par rapport à nous, tu peux le dire que tu as tout déchiré, on sera tous très heureux et fière de toi. Quel était ton sujet? »

« _Est-il possible d'échapper au temps? _» répondit-il en me jetant un petit regard.

Je lui fis un tendre sourire puis pris sa main dans la mienne. Sans en comprendre la raison, Jace se mit à nous dévisager.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as tout de même pas parler de Mag's dans ton écrit en exprimant à quel point tu avais la sensation que le temps s'arrêtait quand tu étais en sa compagnie où un truc du genre » l'afficha Jace.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire. Décidément il en ratait VRAIMENT jamais une. Alec le fusilla du regard.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » se défendit-il offusqué.

« Ben quoi ? Quand il s'agit de Mag's on sait à quel point tu peux prendre des décisions inha... »

« Ça va on a compris ! » le coupa Izzy en lui faisait de gros yeux.

Alec et Clary lui jetèrent des regards courroucés également. Jace semblait vouloir entrer dans un trou de souris subitement.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant leur cirque auquel je n'y comprenais rien, ils étaient vraiment bizarre dernièrement.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » leur demandai-je intrigué.

« Ouais vous êtes étrange tous les quatre » confirma Rag'

« Pas du tout...Jace à trop utilisé son cerveau d'attardé ce matin, il débloque » se moqua Alec en continuant à fixer étrangement son frère.

Au final, son attitude à lui le trahissait bien plus que celle de Jace. J'avais décidé de ne pas insister car on devait rester concentrer sur nos examens mais désormais j'avais la certitude qu'il me cachait réellement quelque chose.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même manière, ponctuée par des heures et des heures de cerveau en surchauffe. Mardi j'avais passé l'épreuve d'histoire et géographie, mercredi celle de LV1, jeudi enfin j'avais pu me lâcher sur l'épreuve de physique-chimie pour finir en beauté par celle de mathématiques et de LV2, vendredi. Cette fois ça était, les dés avaient été lancés, on n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

« Libéré ! Délivré ! » commencèrent à chanter Rag' et Simon en arrivant sur le parking du lycée où tout le groupe — Clary et Izzy en moins — s'était réuni. Elles avaient terminées leurs épreuves en milieu de semaine.

« Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Vous chantez vraiment la chanson de la Reine des neiges là ?! » s'exclama Cat' morte de rire.

« Hey ! Ne te moque pas. As-tu déjà entendu la version d'Epic Métal ? C'est une tuerie ! » lui répondit Simon avec un large sourire.

« Ouais, j'avoue qu'elle déchire » confirmai-je.

Cat' nous regardait avec perplexité.

« Alors là, j'avoue que je serais curieuse d'entendre ça ! » nous dit-elle.

« On te la fera écouter avant la répétition de tout à l'heure » lui promis Rag' en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« À propos, à quelle heure se voit-on ? » demanda Alec.

« Ben dans une heure c'est bon pour moi puis après je me disais qu'on pourrait aller célébrer la fin des examens ! » nous proposa Rag' surexcité.

« Oh ouais mec ! Trop bonne idée ! Mag's on pourrait aller au Pandémonium ? » me demanda Jace.

« Ouais pourquoi pas, j'avertirai mon père en rentrant » répondis-je sans hésitation.

Notre programme étant fait, on se mit en route. Je déposai Jace et Alec chez eux afin qu'ils puissent prendre de quoi se changer pour aller au club plus tard puis je pris la direction de la maison.

« Bonsoir Mon Cœur ! Ça y est, nous sommes en vacances ! » s'exclama ma mère en me voyant arriver.

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Le _nous_ qu'elle avait employé me fit sourire. Elle avait raison, c'était comme si toute la famille avait passé son Bac au final!

« Oui ! Et pour fêter ça on va au club de papa ce soir après notre répétition. Serais-tu d'accord que j'y emmène Clary ? » lui demandai-je prudemment.

« C'est d'accord Sayang, elle aura bientôt 16 ans après tout et puis tu seras là pour veiller sur elle ainsi que ton père. Je vais l'appeler afin de l'avertir de votre venue » me proposa-t-elle.

« Super! Merci Maman » lui répondis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Mon Amour... » soupira-t-elle en me serrant plus fort.

« Ça va ? » lui demandai-je en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, elle semblait émue.

« Oui Mon Cœur, c'est juste que je suis tellement fière de toi. Quand je repense à toi enfant, avec ton doudou Némo et ta tétine » dit-elle en rigolant « je suis un peu nostalgique. Tu vas partir pour l'université, vivre dans ton propre appartement, devenir père et...enfin... c'est vraiment formidable de vivre tout ça et de te voir devenir peu à peu ce jeune homme si exceptionnel, brillant et merveilleux. Je t'aime tant Sayang, de la lune aux étoiles »

« Merci Maman, je t'aime moi aussi, de la lune aux étoiles. Ce que je suis, je vous le dois à toi et à papa. C'est grâce à vous. Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez, merci pour tout. Pour votre amour, pour votre soutien, pour votre éducation. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant et chanceux d'avoir des parents comme vous » lui dis-je bouleversé.

On se serra encore très fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis je montai voir ma petite-sœur afin de l'informer de notre virée en boite.

« Coucou Biscuit » la saluai-je depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle était en train de regarder un film, le chapitre 2 de Twilight : Tentation. Encore...

« Coucou Frangin ! » me salua-t-elle à son tour en mettant sur pause.

« Tu sais que tu es obsédée par ce film n'est-ce pas ? » la taquinai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur son lit.

« Je sais mais Taylor Lautner est trop canon! » se justifia-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Je suis d'accord » lui répondis-je avant d'enchainer « On va au club de papa après la répétition et devine quoi ? Maman est d'accord que tu nous y accompagnes ! » lui annonçai-je tout sourire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi? C'est vrai ?! Juste comme ça pour s'amuser sans qu'il y ait une de vos représentations ?! Trop Top ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Absolument, donc prépare une tenue, on se changera chez Rag'. Départ dans 20 minutes ! » lui dis-je en me levant.

« D'accord ! » me répondit-elle toute excitée en refermant son ordinateur.

J'entrai dans ma chambre puis partis dans mon dressing. Me surprenant moi-même, je trouvais rapidement une tenue qui conviendrait parfaitement pour ce soir. Chemise blanche slim fit, jean slim noir déchiré au genou, paire de botte noire Chelsea et veste en cuir noir. Je pris une minute avant d'éteindre la lumière et regardai mon dressing avec nostalgie. Il n'y en avait pas dans mon futur appartement et je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir ranger toutes mes affaires. Mon téléphone bipa dans ma poche, c'était un message d'Alec.

_D'Alec : Bébé... qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ce soir ? _

Je rigolai en lisant son SMS. Je connaissais mon petit-ami et ce message était un appel au secours. Il voulait clairement dire : je ne sais pas quoi mettre, aide-moi! Alexander n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller en boite de nuit donc je comprenais qu'il se sente un peu perdu. Les rares fois où il avait mis les pieds au Pandémonium, c'était dans le cadre de nos concerts autant dire que la question de la tenue vestimentaire était vite réglée. Je repassai rapidement le contenu de son dressing en mémoire. Après quelques minutes, je lui répondis.

_De Magnus : Pantalon chino noir, chemise denim, ta veste en cuir, Richelieu ou Chelsea feront amplement l'affaire Mon Ange ;). _

Il me répondit dans la minute.

_D'Alec : Tu es le meilleur, merci Bébé à toute !_

Je rangeai mon téléphone avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, récupérai mon sac et filai chercher Clary.

« Prête Biscuit ? » lui demandai-je en débarquant dans sa chambre.

« Oui on y va mais juste une question : bottines à talon ou escarpins avec cette tenue ?»

Elle avait choisi de porter un jean Boyfriend slim délavé, un crop top blanc et une veste en cuir dans les ton gris clair.

« Les escarpins » lui répondis-je après une minute.

« Merci grand frère ! Cette fois, on peut y aller ! » me dit-elle en attrapant sa trousse de toilette au passage.

On récupéra Izzy, Jace et Alec puis on se mit en route pour notre répétition chez Rag'. On avait encore beaucoup de travail qui nous attendait avant d'être totalement prêt pour le concert organisé par l'association LGBT du campus Atlantis. La perfection n'existait pas mais à chacune de nos prestations, on essayait toujours de donner le meilleur de nous-même afin d'offrir à notre public un moment inoubliable ainsi que des prestations de qualitées.

Trois heures plus tard, la répétition était terminée. Tout le monde partit se préparer pour notre sortie au club. Les filles s'enfermèrent littéralement dans la chambre que Cat' utilisait quand elle passait la nuit chez Rag', les mecs investirent celle de ce dernier. La playlist d'Imagine Dragons en fond sonore nous mettait déjà dans l'ambiance de la soirée.

« I'm a Bad Liar ! Bad Liar ! » chantaient Rag' et Simon à tue-tête tout en se dandinant partout dans la chambre.

Ils avaient chacun une brosse à cheveux dans la main en guise de micro. Ils étaient fabuleux!

« Ça va nous faire du bien cette sortie en boîte ! » s'exclama Simon.

« C'est clair ! Après toutes ces heures de révisions et tout le stress enduré » confirma Jace.

Je remarquai amusé, que ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était planté devant le miroir de Rag' a essayé de faire son chignon sur le haut du crâne.

« Et dire que Clary ose se plaindre du temps que je passe à me coiffer » lançai-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« C'est clair, dégage du miroir mon pote il y en a qui aimerait bien s'admirer aussi ! » lui dit Rag' en attrapant son pot de gel.

« Pffff, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, j'ai du mal à les faire tenir aujourd'hui ! » se plaignit-il.

« Tu peux toujours te les faire couper... » lui suggéra Alec, sarcastiquement.

« Hors de question ! Je suis trop parfait avec cette coupe, mes cheveux sont mon atout charme à moi! » argumenta-t-il avec passion. Il était très sérieux visiblement.

On éclata de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Tout le monde ne peut avoir le corps que tu as ! » dit-il en matant ouvertement mon torse nu.

« Je rêve où tu es en train de reluquer mon petit-ami ? » s'enquit Alec tout en refermant sa chemise.

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Mag's est quand même sacrément bien foutu ! » ajouta Rag' en éclatant de rire.

Alec fit une tête dépitée. Je pris précipitamment ma chemise et l'enfilai.

Ils s'esclaffèrent encore plus.

« Cette chemise te va à ravir Mag's... » me taquina Simon en me faisant les yeux doux.

« Et ce tatouage qui s'étend sur ton cou... quelle tentation ! » surenchéris Rag' toujours plié de rire.

« Bon ça suffit les mecs ! J'ai l'impression d'être un objet sexuel ! » m'exclamai-je faussement outré.

« Il faut dire Mon Amour... » commença Alec « ... que tu dégages un sex-appeal à faire virer gay le plus hétéro et le plus prude des hommes » me dit-il en me déshabillant ouvertement du regard.

« Bébé ! » m'offusquai-je réellement cette fois.

Simon n'en pouvant plus s'écroula de rire au sol, Jace et Rag' s'affalèrent sur le lit en se tenant le ventre, ils étaient mort de rire aussi. Alec se rapprocha et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Cependant, je sais que tu es bien plus qu'un simple beau gosse au physique de rêve » me dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

« J'espère bien ! » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant plus passionnément.

« Bon on se calme les amoureux ! Je sens que la température vient de grimper dans la chambre ! » s'exclama Rag' en faisant semblant de s'éventer de la main.

« Ok, on va chercher les filles et on se met en route ! » dis-je rapidement alors que des pensées pas très catholique incluant mon petit-ami commençaient à m'envahir l'esprit.

Quinze minutes plus tard, on était fin prêt à partir. Izzy était sublime dans sa robe argentée et ses escarpins noirs, Cat' également dans son pantalon en cuir noir, son crop top rouge et ses bottines à talon. Tessa elle, portait une robe noire qui épousait parfaitement son corps avec des bottines dorées et une veste assortie.

On grimpa dans les voitures : direction le Pandémonium !

Tout le monde était déjà dans l'ambiance et prévoyait d'allumer le feu sur la piste de danse. Ça me faisait du bien de faire des sorties comme celle-ci. D'agir comme un ado normal de 18 ans qui s'apprêtait juste à passer une bonne soirée en boite de nuit. Ce soir, j'allais pouvoir oublier pendant quelques heures mes futurs responsabilités et profiter de l'instant présent avec mes amis et l'homme de ma vie. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à Alec assis sur le siège passager à mes côtés. Il s'égosillait avec Jace et Clary sur le titre _Closer_ de _The Chainsmokers_, il était heureux, insouciant et si beau. Mon cœur débordait littéralement d'amour pour lui. Il avait fait chavirer mon cœur et envouté mon âme de ses magnifiques yeux bleu océan. On dit qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde mais j'avais compris depuis un moment, qu'il me fallait uniquement d'Alexander pour faire le mien.

Fin du chapitre !


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre suivant qui est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant et tout ça pour ne pas avoir à vous faire languir plus en le scindant en deux! Voyez comme je prends soin de vous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices lol

**Caladhiel91** : Coucou toi! Simon, Cat' et Rag' n'étaient pas non plus dans le secret des Dieux concernant la surprise d'Alec que je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre lol. Concernant Camille tu as raison, il y aura encore des batailles mais je pense que Magnus sera beaucoup plus armé pour les affronter à l'avenir! Bisous.

**Nagron** : Coucou toi! J'ai fait un PDV Camille qui te fera surement plaisir et t'apportera quelques éléments de réponse. ;)

**Jonginwankenobi** : Hello toi! Plus d'attente interminable LOL. Tu m'as fait bien rire dans ta review quand tu as écrit qu'Alec devenait un vrai lion! Et tu verras que dans ce chapitre il le sera également mais dans un autre registre ;)

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent et me soutiennent :)

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 42

**PDV Magnus**

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du club où une vingtaine de personnes attendaient patiemment de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieure. Ça risquait d'être bondé en ce vendredi soir, sans parler du fait que mon père avait fait venir un DJ de renommé en guest pour animer la soirée.

Marc, un des gars de la sécurité me reconnut et nous fit signe d'avancer.

« Hey salut jeune Bane, ça fait longtemps ! Oh et salut à toi aussi petite Bane, comment allez-vous les enfants ? » nous demanda-t-il, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Les employés de notre père adoraient nos affubler de ce genre de surnoms qui étaient mignons quand on était gamins mais qui aujourd'hui sonnaient franchement ridicule...surtout me concernant.

« Ça va ! » répondîmes Clary et moi en chœur néanmoins.

« Super, votre père m'a informé de votre venu de ce soir avec vos amis. Il vous a réservé l'espace VIP N°2, vous pouvez y aller. Amusez-vous bien ! » nous souhaita-t-il en décrochant la corde qui délimitait l'accès au club.

Notre père avait été sacrément généreux. Des quatre espaces VIP, celui-ci était sans aucun doute le meilleur car il permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la piste de danse. De plus, il était façonné en forme d'alcôve ce qui offrait une certaine intimité à ses occupants... point toujours appréciable.

« Merci Marc » lui répondis-je en pénétrant à l'intérieure avec le groupe.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui se déhanchait sur la piste alors qu'il était tout juste 23h30. Je parcourus les lieux des yeux à la recherche de mon père mais ne le vit pas. _Il faudra que je pense à le remercier plus tard pour la réservation,_ pensais-je.

« Oh regarde! Seb est de service ! » s'écria Rag' tout à coup par dessus la musique « ça va être intéressant... » minauda-t-il avec un grand sourire narquois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis regardai rapidement en direction du bar. Je vis Seb effectivement qui s'activait dans la préparation de ses cocktails. Il y avait trois autres barman avec lui dont un que je n'avais jamais vu. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra se passer de ses services ce soir pour nos commandes et je n'allais surement pas m'en plaindre. Il pouvait vraiment être lourd avec sa drague et de ses allusions incessantes.

« Mon pote, va donc t'occuper de ta petite-amie... » rembarrai-je gentiment Rag' en prenant Alec par la main pour l'entrainer dans l'espace VIP.

Ce dernier, trop occupé à mater le DJ, n'avait même pas entendu la remarque de notre ami.

_Sans commentaire, _pensais-je.

On s'installa dans les canapés en cuir noir. Il y avait des bougies en led sur les tables basses et un tapis gris anthracite au sol qui donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à l'ensemble.

« Il sait mettre l'ambiance! » commenta Alec avec admiration.

Il n'avait toujours pas quitté le DJ des yeux.

« C'est clair ! » répondit Clary.

« Puis il est beau gosse ! » rajouta Izzy.

Simon, Rag', Jace et moi échangeâmes un regard.

« Ouais, de toute évidence tu n'es pas la seule Lightwood à être sous son charme Iz' » répliquai-je en jetant un regard en biais à mon peti-ami assis à mes côtés.

Ce dernier pivota vivement la tête dans ma direction.

_Pas trop tôt.. _pensais-je un brin vexé_._

Il me fit un petit sourire timide puis vint se blottir dans mes bras.

« Je te préfère toi Bébé » me dit-il.

Je rigolai doucement.

« Ça, je sais Mon Amour » lui répondis-je en lui embrassant les cheveux.

« Ça vous dit qu'on aille commander ? » proposa Jace.

« Ça marche! Mag's tu viens ? » me demanda Rag' avec un petit sourire espiègle limite carnassier.

Il trépignait d'impatience d'assister à l'éternelle scène où Seb allait soit perdre ses moyens en me voyant, soit me sortir la totale DCRD (Drague, Charme et Rentre-dedans) et moi comme d'habitude, je feindrai l'indifférence. J'en connaissais un qui n'allait pas du tout apprécier son petit numéro.

« On y va » lui répondis-je en lui lançant un petit regard sournois.

J'embrassai Alec sur la tempe puis partis avec Rag' et Jace. À peine avions-nous approché du bar que ce dernier s'exclama.

« Oh mais c'est Sébastien ! »

Rag' éclata de rire.

« Regarde bien la tête qu'il va faire en apercevant Mag's, ça va être à mourir de rire ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire après tout ce temps ! Tu l'as rendu accro Mag's... » me reprocha Jace.

« Moi ? N'importe quoi ! On a juste couché ensemble UNE FOIS ! » me défendis-je.

« C'était suffisant ! » s'exclamèrent Rag' et Jace en éclatant de rire.

« Hééé mais j'y pense ! Il est en médecine à Atlantis lui aussi ! Comment vas-tu gérer ça ? » me demanda Rag' plus sérieusement.

J'écarquillai les yeux légèrement..._eh merde._

« En fait...je n'y avais pas pensé » lui répondis-je penaud.

« Mon frère ne va pas apprécier quand il le réalisera ! » me prévint Jace.

Je soupirai.

« Ouais, il y a des chances mais Sébastien sera en troisième année et puis Alec et moi on se fait confiance » répondis-je sans trop d'inquiétudes.

Je jetai un regard perplexe en direction de Sébastien, j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas me pourrir ma première année de médecine en continuant à me poursuivre de ses assiduités. Le concerné nous aperçut enfin à l'autre bout du bar et comme l'avait prédit Rag', il manqua de faire tomber la bouteille de vodka qu'il tenait à la main en me voyant. Un large sourire heureux illumina son visage par la suite. Je soupirai d'exaspération alors que Rag et Jace pouffaient de rire à mes côtés.

« On passe la commande au petit nouveau » les prévins-je rapidement.

« Comme tu voudras mon pote, j'ai déjà eu ma minute fou rire de toutes les façons ! » me dit Rag' en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu es impossible Fell ! » le sermonnai-je en faisant un signe au barman.

« Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous serre ? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Salut, pour nous ce sera deux Caïpi, un fraise, un classique, un Frozen Cosmo à la cerise en remplaçant le triple sec par du Cosmo Caraibos, deux mojitos classiques, une Téquila sunrise avec une réduction d'un tiers de la téquila, un Frozen Strawberry Margarita et deux Pina » lui débitai-je comme si je lui récitais l'alphabet.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Euh...waouh un connaisseur on dirait » s'étonna-t-il.

Je lui lançai un petit regard amusé.

« On va dire ça ! » lui répondit Jace en rigolant de la situation.

« Ok, je vous apporte tout ça... où êtes-vous ? » nous demandât-il.

« Espace VIP N°2 » lui répondis-je.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Seb, il semblait débordé par les commandes. On repartit aussitôt retrouver les autres. Clary, Izzy, Simon et Cat' avaient déjà investi la piste de danse et faisaient les fous sur le mix d'Électro et de Dance Music de Monsieur Beau Gosse alias le DJ. Jace les rejoignit.

« Allez Mon Cœur on va leur montrer comment font les pros ! » dit Rag' en entrainant Tessa sur la piste à son tour.

Alec et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls.

« Ça va Mon Ange ? » lui demandai-je en m'installant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Je passai un bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'attirai contre moi.

« Oui Bébé, je suis heureux qu'on soit venu » me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi Mon Amour » lui dis-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Je me penchai vers ses lèvres et commençai à l'embrasser amoureusement. Il enroula derechef ses bras autour de mon cou, ses mains se mirent à fourrager doucement mes cheveux, nos langues se trouvèrent et s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, se savourant et se délectant du contact. C'était un baiser lent mais tellement sensuel. Les lèvres d'Alexander se mouvaient avec volupté sur les miennes, il colla un peu plus son corps contre le mien, je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer progressivement. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'avait sur moi un simple baiser échangé avec lui, mon sexe se réveilla. Je rompis notre échange langoureux et lui déposai un tendre et unique baiser dans le cou. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de donner libre court à mes envies...

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? » me demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants de désir.

« Pour ça » lui répondis-je en faisant lentement descendre sa main sur mon érection naissante.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi » me souffla-t-il les yeux solidement rivés aux miens.

« Je sais Mon Amour... »

Son regard ardent ne m'aidait pas du tout à calmer le feu qui brulait en moi.

« Quand aurons-nous les résultats des examens médicaux ? » me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Il avait clairement une idée derrière la tête.

« Dans 4 jours... » lui répondis-je en recommençant à l'embrasser malgré moi.

C'était tellement difficile de lui résister quand il me regardait de cette façon là et Dieu sait à quel point j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour...

« Hum hum... »

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit dans notre nouvel élan ou nous sauva de nous-même; tout dépendait du point de vue. Pivotant la tête vers la source, je vis Seb debout sur les marches donnant accès à l'espace. Je le regardais légèrement surpris...ce n'était pas à lui que nous avions passé les commandes.

« Seb » le saluai-je.

Il entra et déposa les cocktails sur les tables basses.

« Euh salut Mag's... » me répondit-il un peu gêné.

Il n'avait toujours pas jeté un regard à Alec alors qu'il le connaissait. Je trouvais son attitude non seulement impoli mais aussi déplacé de sa part. Je sentis un léger agacement monter en moi. Je pris la main d'Alec dans la mienne.

« Tu te souviens d'Alec n'est-ce pas ? » lui dis-je en insistant sur le _n'est-ce pas_.

« Oh oui bien sûr, salut Alec » finit-il par dire.

Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Salut... » lui répondit mon petit-ami sans grande joie.

« Je ne savais pas que vous deux vous... » commença-t-il après une minute de silence gênante.

« Sortiez ensemble ? » termina Alec à sa place « En effet on sort ensemble » lui confirma-t-il.

« Oh, hé bien... félicitations à vous deux. Ça fait longtemps ? » enchaina-t-il.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas en quoi cette information l'intéressait.

« Quatre mois... » finis-je par lui répondre avec une pointe de suspicion.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait probablement faire le calcul et comprendre que la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu au club, j'étais déjà en couple avec Alec à moins qu'il ne soit en train de se dire que quatre mois ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'il avait encore ses chances...le connaissant il en serait bien capable.

« Les quatre mois les plus exceptionnels de toute notre vie et bien que ça ne te regarde absolument pas notre histoire est partie pour durer » l'informa Alec en lui jetant un regard explicite.

_Hallucinant, c'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées!_

Je dus me retenir de rire, Alec sortait les griffes et le message disait clairement : « bas les pattes! »

Les autres arrivèrent pile à ce moment-là, transpirants et totalement assoiffés, ils se jetèrent sur les cocktails. Alec et moi éclatâmes de rire en les voyants faire.

« On va te commander une nouvelle tournée Seb » dit Rag' en terminant son verre.

« Une bouteille d'eau également » ajoutai-je.

« Ok... » répondit-il en s'en allant et sans demander son reste.

« On vous a sauvez d'une situation gênante n'est-ce pas ? » nous questionna Jace en s'adressant à Alec et à moi.

« Comment ça ? » demanda ma petite sœur.

« Seb, drague Mag's » lâcha Rag' sans détour.

« Toujours ?! » s'exclamèrent Simon et Cat' en chœur.

« Je pense qu'il a compris cette fois ... » dit Alec en prenant tranquillement son verre.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Seb n'était pas méchant mais franchement il était lourd à essayer de me mettre dans son lit à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Finalement, c'est le nouveau barman qui avait pris la relève pour le reste de la soirée. On avait appris qu'il s'appelait Andrew et qu'il étudiait à South High. Comme la plupart des jeunes qui travaillaient ici les week-end, ce job l'aidait à financer les dépenses liées à ses études. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais été dans la même situation que lui dans à peine quelques mois si mes parents n'avaient pas eu les moyens de m'aider financièrement. Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment admiratif de son courage, tout comme celui de Seb d'ailleurs...voir plus pour ce dernier. Jongler entre ses études de Médecine et son travail de barman n'était pas évident et démontrait une force de caractère chez lui et une ténacité. Bon... pour le côté tenace, je l'avais déjà bien noté. Enfin bref, évidemment jamais je ne le lui avouerais tout ça, il serait capable de prendre ça pour une ouverture alors qu'il n'y en avait absolument pas.

Andrew avait été au petit soin avec nous mais n'avait pas arrêté de nous regarder étrangement Clary et moi toute la soirée. J'imagine que Seb ou un autre des gars lui avait révélé que nous étions les enfants du propriétaire des lieux et donc de son employeur. S'il savait à quel point ma sœur et moi nous en moquions de ça ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais aussi constaté qu'il y avait une troisième personne du groupe qui semblait également avoir retenu son attention et cette personne c'était Cat'. Il y avait eu de petits regards fuyants et timides échangés. Alec et Rag' l'avaient remarqué également. Evidemment, Rag' se comportant en grand frère protecteur, voyait d'un mauvais œil « l'apparition soudaine de cet Andrew dans nos vies » c'était ses propres mots et autant dire qu'il était déjà parano surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Andrew faisait partie de la bande et encore moins de nos vies...du moins pour le moment.

**PDV Camille**

Cela faisait une heure que nous avions démarré ma séance habituelle du jeudi et là je commençais sincèrement à en avoir assez de rester assise là sans rien faire de particulier. Jocelyne Fray, ma thérapeute, avait décidé que tant que je refuserais de m'exprimer au sujet du couple que formait Magnus et Alec, on continuerait mes séances sur ce même thème...inlassablement...jusqu'à ce que je craque. À cause de mes hormones, j'avais du mal à contrôler totalement mes réactions et dans l'immédiat, j'étais à bout, je sentais que je pouvais craquer d'une minute à l'autre.

« Je pensais que Magnus ne t'intéressait plus, que tu avais accepté votre rupture » me dit-elle pour essayer de me faire réagir.

Mon avenir dans ce pays dépendait désormais de mes résultats en thérapie. Rafael m'avait annoncé que mon père souhaitait qu'on rentre en Italie. Cela m'avait mise hors de moi qu'il ait osé prendre une telle décision sans me consulter au préalable, certes il y a encore quelques semaines, je n'avais plus tous mes esprits mais aujourd'hui c'était différent et il ne pouvait pas me contraindre à déménager surtout que j'avais 18 ans, légalement la France me considérait comme une personne adulte. Puis il y avait Magnus, jamais il n'accepterait que j'emmène sa fille vivre aussi loin de lui et moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner. Finalement nous avions eu une discussion avec mon père; il était disposé à me laisser vivre ici seule si je lui prouvais que j'étais à nouveau stable mentalement, raison pour laquelle mes séances de thérapie étaient devenues tout à coup un enjeu de taille.

« Camille, j'ai tout mon temps » me rappela le Dr Fray.

Je soupirai longuement.

« Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'aborder ce sujet. Je vous ai dit que j'avais accepté la rupture avec Magnus et que d'ailleurs, j'avais le sentiment qu'entre Rafael et moi il pourrait se passer quelque chose...il a été présent pour moi quand j'étais au plus bas, il a pris soin de moi, il est comme mon protecteur, il veille sur ma vie et je sais qu'il en fera de même pour ma fille. »

« Oui Camille, effectivement c'est ce que tu m'as dit en début de semaine...mots pour mots » me dit-elle en notant je ne sais quoi sur son calepin.

« Oui et alors ? Ça prouve que je dis la vérité non ? »

« Ou que tu te contentes de me réciter un texte » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Pas du tout...je tiens beaucoup à Rafael, je me sens bien avec lui » insistai-je.

C'était la vérité.

« D'accord et quand tu sortais avec Magnus que ressentais-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis sûr de comprendre la question » éludai-je.

« Si, tu as très bien compris Camille...allez fais un effort » m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je bougeai nerveusement dans mon fauteuil.

« Je...je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce que je ressentais pour lui » dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu vois, tu ne devrais pas avoir du mal en parler si tu avais réellement fait le deuil de votre histoire. Tout comme tu ne devrais pas avoir du mal à t'exprimer au sujet de son petit-ami. »

Je soupirai lourdement de nouveau, je détestais l'entendre employer ce terme pour qualifier Lightwood...

« J'ai compris que plus jamais il ne m'aimera, qu'il avait tourné la page. Ça ne vous suffit pas ? » grognai-je en commençant à m'énerver.

« Non, ça ne me suffit pas ! » tonna-t-elle en haussant le ton d'un coup avant de poursuivre « Que ressens-tu Camille ? Es-tu triste ? En colère ? Que ressens-tu quand tu imagines Magnus sourire tendrement à Alec ? Que ressens-tu quand tu l'imagines lui dire qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux dans la vie que depuis qu'il se laisse porter par leur amour ? Que ressens-tu Camille quand tu les imagines ensemble partageant des moments intimes ? Dis-le ! Libère-toi ! On y est presque ! Vas y ! »

Elle avait débité ses phrases à une vitesse folle, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais comme tétanisée soudainement.

« Je... » commençai-je avec hésitation.

« Il faut que ça sorte Camille ! Dis-le ! Comment te sens-tu réellement au fond de toi ! Dis-le ! » insista-t-elle.

Le Dr Fray me poussait vraiment dans mes retranchements, j'avais envie de tout renverser de rage dans le bureau ou de partir en courant. Mes mains tremblaient, je me sentais nauséeuse et tourmentée, j'avais besoin d'un exutoire, j'avais besoin de crier ma souffrance avant quelle ne finisse par me tuer.

« BRISÉE ! » hurlai-je à travers la pièce « ...je me sens brisée ».

Je n'avais pas remarqué que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues jusqu'à ce que le Dr Fray me tende une boite de mouchoir en papier.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-elle après une minute en prenant une voix plus douce.

« Je crois que je l'aime encore... » avouai-je en laissant enfin sortir ce qui me comprimait le cœur depuis des semaines.

« Pourquoi avoir voulu le cacher et mentir à tout le monde en disant que tu avais tourné la page? » me questionna-t-elle sans me laisser le moindre répit.

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière pour essayer de le récupérer et l'éloigner d'Alec mais rien a fonctionné. Ils sont plus amoureux et liés que jamais et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre si ce n'est d'accepter la réalité ».

J'avais encore des difficultés à m'exprimer librement sur ce sujet qui n'était que souffrance pour moi. Je fis une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Rafael ne le sait pas mais j'ai vu les témoignages vidéo du groupe sur leur page Facebook... j'ai surtout visionné encore et encore les témoignages d'Alec et de Magnus. J'ai compris que finalement je n'avais fait que renforcer leur amour en agissant comme je l'avais fait, que je les avais rendu plus forts et que...que j'avais aussi semé beaucoup de souffrance. Je vais être mère, je ne veux pas que ma fille paie pour mes mauvais agissements. Je suis consciente d'avoir perdu Magnus à jamais et que la seule relation que j'aurai dorénavant avec lui concernera uniquement notre fille. C'est tout ce que j'ai et c'est mon bien le plus précieux. C'est tout ce qu'Alec ne pourra jamais lui offrir, c'est tout ce qu'il ne m'a pas pris et que je refuse de lui céder. Je ne veux pas qu'il crée de lien avec notre enfant, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse partie de sa vie et sur ce point je serais intransigeante car c'est mon droit. »

Le Dr Fray m'écoutait attentivement, elle n'avait pris aucune note depuis le début de mon long monologue.

« Oui, c'est ton droit Camille mais n'oublie pas que Magnus aussi en a; on en discutera après. Et concernant Rafael ? Où en es-tu ?»

_Qu'entendait-elle part Magnus avait des droits ?_ me demandai-je en décidant de ne pas relever.

« Je crois que je peux réellement tomber amoureuse de lui, ça prendra un peu de temps mais je tiens beaucoup à lui. Les rares fois où je me sens bien, c'est en sa compagnie. Il me connait par cœur et accepte tout de moi sans conditions. Quand je l'aperçois dans la maison où quand il rentre le soir après s'être absenté à l'université toute la journée, je suis heureuse de le retrouver, il est en train de débloquer quelque chose en moi comme de l'espoir et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai besoin actuellement ».

« Je te félicite Camille, tu n'imagines pas l'énorme progression que l'on vient de faire. Tu portes déjà la plus belle source d'espoir en toi. Cette petite fille si merveilleuse qui s'est accrochée de toutes ses forces à la vie en dépit des difficultés nous donne à tous une belle leçon de courage et de combativité. Tu seras heureuse Camille, toi aussi tu auras droit au bonheur car tu le mérites autant que n'importe qui. Personne n'est parfait et tout le monde commet des erreurs, aujourd'hui ce qui compte est de faire preuve de rédemption et de s'attacher à ce qui est bon pour soi, le reste il faut l'oublier. On a terminé pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit samedi d'accord ? »

« D'accord » lui répondis-je d'une petite voix.

J'étais encore sous le coup des émotions provoquées par cette séance intense. Je me levai et quittai le bureau de mon père en me promettant que dorénavant, je me battrai pour moi aussi être heureuse.

**PDV Alec**

J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser que c'était enfin le grand jour. Le concert organisé par l'Association LGBT d'Atlantis démarrait dans quelques heures. On avait travaillé comme des acharnés ces deux dernières semaines, multipliant les répétitions jusqu'à des heures indues mais nous y étions arrivés. Nos trois nouvelles reprises étaient totalement maitrisées et pour les deux autres titres à interpréter, on avait sélectionné _In the Shadows de The Rasmus_ ainsi que _Perfect de Hedley _qui faisaient partie de notre répertoire habituel_. _Le matériel avait déjà été mit dans le Van de Simon, Jordan — le président de l'association — nous attendait dans deux heures avec son équipe pour faire les balances. Tout était prêt, tout était sous contrôle sauf moi...

« Je vais craquer...je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter autant de pression! » me plaignis-je à ma fratrie en m'écroulant sur mon lit.

« Si, tu vas y arriver Alec. Ça fait des semaines que tu prépares ça ! » me rassura Jace.

« Oui, puis c'est ce que tu désires plus que tout non ? » me demanda Izzy.

« Oui, sans le moindre doute. Je l'aime, il est toute ma vie » répondis-je avec assurance.

« Alors tout ira bien petit frère ! » m'encouragea Jace en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Va te préparer il sera bientôt là. Puis profites-en pour te détendre un peu, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas le lui cacher plus longtemps si tu laisses ton stress prendre le dessus. Jusqu'à maintenant on a plutôt fait du bon boulot et ce, en dépit de la maladresse légendaire de notre cher grand frère » dit Izzy en jetant un regard en biais à ce dernier avant de poursuivre.

« Enfin bref, ce serait dommage que la surprise tombe à l'eau si près du but hein! Je suis super excitée, ça va être un moment . ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Oui, inoubliable ! » répéta Jace avec un grand sourire « on va se préparer à tout' Frangin ! »

J'étais vraiment heureux et chanceux d'être autant soutenu. Ils quittèrent ma chambre, j'en profitai pour filer sous la douche et restai de longues minutes sous le jet, prenant mon temps pour bien évacuer tout le stress et la pression que la situation me générait. Je désirais tellement que tout soit parfait que j'en avais des crampes au ventre...

_Ça va le faire Alec, tu vas assurer, _m'encourageais-je en me décidant à quitter la cabine_._

Je me brossai les dents — deux fois, puis enfilai un boxer et un jean slim noir, un des fameux que Mag's adorait me voir porter. Je voulais qu'il me trouve désirable, ce qui était débile car je savais que quoique je puisse porter, il n'avait yeux que pour moi mais peu importait j'avais envie de ça ce soir. J'avais envie de voir son regard s'enflammer quand il posera ses magnifiques yeux vert-ambré sur moi, de voir ce petit sourire lourd de promesses quand il me déshabillera du regard. Je passai un chemise blanche ajustée de la marque Levis et enfilai ma veste en denin puis mes baskets blanches. Je pris mon tube de gel et tentai de me discipliner les cheveux, mis une touche de parfum..._ok je suis prêt,_ pensais-je plutôt satisfait de mon look en me regardant dans le miroir.

J'entendis toquer à la porte de ma chambre, je sortis de ma salle de bain et vis ma mère qui attendait dans l'encadrement.

« Coucou Mon Cœur, alors comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'ottoman attenant à la fenêtre.

Je pris place à ses côtés et posai derechef ma tête sur son épaule.

« Oh, j'ai l'impression que tout vacille autour de moi par moment mais à part ça... » tentai-je de dire avec légèreté.

Elle rigola légèrement.

« C'est normal que tu sois un peu stressé mais tout ira bien et tu le sais. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucun doute. En aurais-tu ? »

« Aucun. C'est ce que je veux » lui répondis-je aussitôt et en lui décrochant un petit sourire.

À force d'entendre ma famille m'assurer que les choses se passeraient exactement comme je l'espérais, je commençais à me sentir plus serein et confiant.

« Bien parfait Mon Chéri. Ton père et moi sommes impatients d'y être, ce concert sera mémorable ! » me dit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Sans aucun doute » lui répondis-je en rigolant « Oh, j'ai promis à Max que vous lui ferez un appel vidéo quand le moment sera venu. C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y être physiquement mais bon si tout se passe comme prévu, on organisera un diner un peu plus tard pour célébrer la nouvelle avec tout le monde. »

« Excellente idée Mon Cœur et pas de « si » car tout se déroulera à la perfection. Quand on vous voit ensemble, c'est transcendant...on sait qu'il ne peut y avoir d'autre issue possible » me dit ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras « je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils » ajouta-t-elle très émue.

« Merci beaucoup Maman...merci pour tout » lui dis-je en la serrant plus fort dans mes bras.

Vingt minutes plus tard Mag's et Clary arrivèrent à la maison. Comme d'habitude, mon petit-ami était très séduisant. Son look rock lui sciait divinement bien avec sa chainette, son jean déchiré et ses Dr Martens. Je le vis me détailler de la tête au pied avec un petit sourire en coin...celui que j'attendais.

« Bonsoir Beau Gosse » me salua-t-il en m'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir Bébé...je te trouve très beau » le complimentai-je en effleurant sa chainette de mes doigts

« Je te remercie Mon Amour » me dit-il en continuant à me dévorer des yeux.

Il soupira.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

« Je pense que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur scène... » me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Il s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres avant de poursuivre.

« Cette façon que tu as de porter tes jeans est presqu'indécente...c'est scandaleux ET un appel au crime Mon Amour » me dit-il en déposant un tendre un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

J'en voulus tout de suite plus, je me sentais troublée et avais très chaud. C'était moi qui était censé lui faire de l'effet ce soir et c'était le cas mais j'avais oublié en route avec quelle facilité déconcertante je me liquéfiais face à lui, face à ses regards torrides, face à sa voix suave et sexy quand il me disait ce genre de choses...et cette tension sexuelle qui ne faiblissait pas entre nous était suffocante. J'avais même la sensation qu'elle avait augmentée depuis qu'on avait eu le feu vert pour un aller simple vers _plaisir ville. _C'était le petit nom donné à la ville sans préservatif dans mon imagination débordante. D'ailleurs, on avait été tellement pris par les répètes qu'on n'avait pas encore eu la chance de gouter aux sensations que nous procuraient cette nouvelle façon de nous donner l'un à l'autre…inutile de préciser que j'en fantasmais toutes les nuits.

« On est prêt à y aller ! » nous informa Izzy en déboulant dans l'entrée.

« Dans ce cas en voiture, les autres sont déjà en route » nous dit Mag's en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

On prit la direction du centre-ville. Le concert devait avoir lieu dans un bar appelé l'Épic Rune, il était situé à proximité de l'université. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé mais visiblement c'était le QG de la plupart des étudiants donc nul doute qu'on sera amené à beaucoup le fréquenter également avec Mag's. On trouva l'endroit sans problème grâce à l'enseigne tape à l'œil or et noir mais aussi grâce au Van de Simon garé juste devant...

« Ah super vous êtes là ! Vous avez vu comment cet endroit déchire !» nous dit Rag' en venant à notre rencontre.

Effectivement le bar était plutôt sympa et original. Les murs étaient presqu'entièrement recouverts d'immenses plaques d'ardoises sur lesquelles on pouvait y voir d'écrit de nombreux messages laissés par les clients, un peu comme un livre d'or. De grands canapés noirs en demi-lune avec des touches de doré et des chaises Acapulco noires encerclaient des tables rondes, il y avait des symboles dorés de gravés au centre de chacune d'elle. Des suspensions Byron diffusaient une lumière jaune chaleureuse et tamisée tout comme les lampes à poser qui ornaient les tables, on s'y sentait bien.

« C'est super beau! » s'exclama Clary en regardant autour d'elle d'un œil émerveillé.

« On décharge et on démarre les réglages. Les autres groupes ne vont pas tarder à arriver » nous informa Rag' avant qu'on ne se mette au boulot.

Deux heures plus tard, on avait terminé les balances. Le concert démarrait dans une heure et le bar commençait petit à petit à se noircir de monde. Jordan nous avait réservé un espace sur le côté de la scène avec les autres groupes. C'était sympa d'être tous ensemble pour faire connaissance et parler musique. Bien sûr, on en connaissait déjà quelques-uns qu'on avait rencontré lors du concert de l'an dernier et lors de nos différentes représentations. Mag's assis à mes côtés, discutait avec la chanteuse d'un des groupes, Izzy et Clary étaient occupées à immortaliser cette soirée afin de tout retranscrire sur la page du groupe, on avait également prévu de faire des directs.

« Hey les gars, le mec qui discute avec Jordan on le connait non ? » nous questionna Jace.

Je regardai dans la direction du mec en question, effectivement son visage m'était familier.

« Ah oui! C'est Andrew Underhill, il nous avait filé un coup de main lors du concert caritatif à All Angels! » s'exclama Simon.

« Encore un Andrew ! » se lamanta faussement Rag' en jetant un petit regard à Cat'.

Je vis celle-ci rougir légèrement.

« Oh attention, ils arrivent » nous prévient Izzy.

« Alors, tout se passe bien les amis ? » s'enquit Jordan en arrivant à notre niveau accompagné du fameux Underhill.

« Oui, tout est parfait merci. Vous avez vraiment fait un travail d'exception niveau organisation ! » complimenta Clary avec un sourire charmeur.

Je vis Mag's étouffer un ricanement tandis que Jace regardait sa petite-amie avec un petit rictus de jalousie.

« Merci beaucoup jolie rousse » lui répondit-il en lui faisant clin d'œil « en parlant d'organisation, je vous présente Andrew Underhill » nous informa-t-il.

« Bonsoir tout le monde » nous salua ce dernier en attardant son regard sur moi.

Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Underhill est le trésorier de notre association. C'est grâce à lui que je ne jette pas notre budget par les fenêtres ! » plaisanta Jordan en rigolant « N'hésitez pas à faire appel à lui pour quoique ce soit pendant la soirée. »

Tous les artistes présents le remercièrent et acquiescèrent.

« Je me souviens de toi, _yeux bleus_ » déclara Underhill tout à coup en s'adressant à moi « on s'est vu au concert All Angels ... » se rappela-t-il.

« Euh... ouais... mon prénom c'est Alec et on y était tous » lui répondis-je en désignant le groupe.

Par réflexe je cherchais la main de Mag's et entrelaçai nos doigts. Je vis qu'il ne manqua rien au geste.

« Enchanté Alec. Oui en effet vous avez été génial, j'ai adoré votre performance » nous félicita-t-il sans se départir de son ton chaleureux.

« Merci mec... » lui répondit Rag' en le dévisageant légèrement.

« Bien, tenez-vous prêts, on va bientôt démarrer » nous informa Jordan avant de s'en aller avec Underhill.

« Hé ben... il y en a un qui a fait son petit effet ! » s'exclama la fille qui discutait avec Mag's un peu plus tôt.

Mon petit-ami pivota la tête dans sa direction et lui lança un regard courroucé. J'haussai les épaules.

« Pour ce que ça vaut... » répondis-je en me blottissant dans les bras de Mag's. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

La musique diminua progressivement. Jordan monta sur scène puis prit un micro.

« Bonsoir à vous cher public ! Etes-vous prêts à crier, danser et chanter avec nos artistes ?! »

La foule se mit à pousser des cris d'acclamations afin de montrer son enthousiasme.

« Parfait ! Alors avant de démarrer, je souhaitais remercier quelques personnes. Tout d'abord Dan, le gérant de ce lieu formidable où tout le monde à la possibilité d'être soi-même et de se sentir libre. Merci à toute l'équipe organisatrice qui nous a permis de réaliser cette troisième édition du LGBT Music Heart, un énorme merci à nos chers artistes bien sûr qui répondent toujours présents et nous font l'honneur de partager leur passion avec nous et puis merci à vous cher public, amis, familles et membres de la communauté LGBT. C'est un honneur pour moi et une immense fierté d'être parmi vous ce soir pour vivre ce moment spécial où la musique nous rassemble et nous unis sans barrière, sans peur et surtout sans discrimination. Nous savons tous que notre quotidien n'est pas toujours facile mais quand je vous regarde, que je vois vos sourires, quand je vois les merveilleux couples LGBT qui sont présents ce soir, qui se tiennent par la main, qui s'assument et sont fières de ce qu'ils sont, je suis heureux et rempli d'espoir pour l'avenir. Comme eux, soyons fière de ce que nous sommes et à tous je vous souhaite un excellent concert ! »

Un torrent d'applaudissement et de cris retentirent dans le bar. Jordan n'était pas le président de l'association pour rien, il avait du charisme et savait capter l'attention mais surtout on sentait toute la sincérité dans son discours. Je regardai mon petit-ami avec amour et fierté. J'étais confiant pour la suite des évènements et était heureux d'avoir choisi cette soirée autant spéciale pour lui que pour moi afin de lui témoigner tout l'étendu de mon amour.

Le concert avait démarré à l'heure, des groupes aussi extraordinaires les uns que les autres se succédaient sur la scène depuis maintenant trois heures, les jeux de lumière étaient époustouflants, il y avait de nombreux effets spéciaux également, fumée, laser, confettis, l'association n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et je constatai avec émotion que le LGBT Music Heart prenait vraiment de la notoriété au fil des années, le public avait triplé de volume.

L'heure pour nous de monter sur scène arriva, nous étions les derniers à nous produire. Clôturer un show mettait toujours un peu plus de pression mais le public était vraiment exceptionnel ce soir! Dès les premiers accords, leur euphorie nous avait transporté littéralement et la petite chorégraphie qu'on leur avait concoctée sur _The Rasmus In the shadows_ avait eu l'effet recherché, on s'était vraiment éclaté! Une reprise rock comme celle-ci était vraiment ce qu'on affectionnait particulièrement avec le groupe.

C'était maintenant le moment de mon solo sur la chanson de _Calogero_ \- _J'ai le droit de aussi_, ce qui signifiait que la surprise que je préparais depuis dès semaines approchait à grand pas. Debout au centre de la scène, Mag's à ma gauche et Rag' à ma droite, je me mis à la recherche de mes parents dans la foule et les trouvai juste à côté de Sarah et Asmodée. Je leur fis un petit sourire timide. Ils me regardèrent tous les quatre avec de grands sourires d'encouragements. J'ajustai ma guitare et pris une profonde inspiration avant de donner le top départ à mon talentueux petit-ami afin qu'il puisse commencer à jouer les premiers accords en solo. Dès les premières notes, la foule reconnaissant la chanson se mit aussitôt à applaudir et chanter le premier couplet. On se regarda tous surpris quelques secondes mais très vite un grand sourire satisfait illumina nos visages. Les émotions que nous procuraient cette connexion avec le public étaient indescriptibles. Je commençai à chanter.

_Que dira mon père, j'en ai marre de faire semblant,  
Que dira ma mère, m'aimera-t-elle toujours autant ?_

_Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre,  
Je ne suis pas pire non plus,  
J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_

Je pivotai légèrement la tête en direction de Mag's. J'adorais le voir ainsi complètement enivré par la musique, ses doigts se déplaçaient avec aisance sur les cordes de sa guitare électrique et ses petits mouvements de tête marquaient chaque temps, il était sublime.

_J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui,  
J'ai le droit d'être amoureux._

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent quelques minutes, il me fit un large sourire qui fit chavirer mon cœur. Le tempo de la chanson ralentit. Je me reconcentrai sur le public.

_Que diront les gens ?  
Ils plaindront mes pauvres parents.  
Que dire à ces gens qui me trouvent trop différent?_

La foule recommença à chanter avec moi au moment où on reprit notre rythme endiablé. Je me tournai une minute en direction de Jace. Il transpirait le groove, sa rythmique était parfaite, rien qu'en le regardant il communiquait tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à jouer tout comme Simon debout dernière son clavier.

Ils me firent un hochement de tête entendu.

_Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre,  
Je ne suis pas pire non plus,  
J'ai le droit de vivre heureux._

_J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui,  
J'ai le droit d'être amoureux._

Je repris ma position initiale, le rythme avait ralenti de nouveau.

Rag' et Mag's avaient échangé leur place entre temps et s'étaient rapproché un peu plus du public, ils jouaient en symbiose avec lui.

_Tant pis si ça choque,  
Je ne veux plus avoir peur.  
Un homme est un homme,  
Peu importe où va son cœur._

Mag's se rapprocha de moi, nos regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau. C'était comme si je chantais les paroles suivantes pour lui seul uniquement.

_J'ai le droit aussi, le droit d'être avec lui,  
J'ai le droit de vivre heureux.  
J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui,  
J'ai le droit d'être amoureux._

_J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_

Il me fit un clin d'œil et repartit vers l'extrémité de la scène. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rag' à son tour. Tout le monde prenait du plaisir à être là, à faire ce qu'on aimait faire le plus c'est à dire jouer. Le public était toujours autant réceptif, sautant et chantant à tue-tête. On entama la dernière partie du morceau.

_Que dira mon père?  
Que dira ma mère?  
Que diront les gens?  
J'ai le droit aussi!  
J'ai le droit aussi!  
J'ai le droit aussi!_

Les derniers accords restèrent comme suspendus dans les airs. Le public, déchainé, avait décidé de reprendre le refrain en a capela. On se joignit à eux pour partager ce moment fort. Je déposai ma guitare puis repris mon micro.

« Waouh, vous avez été plus que formidable, vous avez été exceptionnel ! Tous les groupes présents ici ce soir ont été conquis par vous! Nous vous remercions de tout cœur pour votre générosité, pour vos encouragements, pour votre engagement. Vous êtes notre plus belle récompense. Dans quelques minutes nous allons démarrer la deuxième partie de la soirée avec les scènes ouvertes. Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir vous exprimer en chanson, en slam ou en poésie, tous les moyens sont bons quand il s'agit d'ouvrir son cœur et de partager. Je sais que la vie peut être difficile quand on est jeune et qu'elle l'est encore plus quand on est un jeune faisant partie de la communauté LGBT mais comme l'a si bien dit Jordan, l'espoir c'est vous, l'espoir c'est moi, l'espoir c'est mon merveilleux petit-ami Magnus que j'aime d'une façon dont je ne m'en serais jamais pensé capable. »

Je m'avançai lentement vers Mag's, le coeur battant la chamade puis plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« L'amour est ce qui nous rend plus fort, c'est ce qui nous donne du courage et je peux vous assurer que quand on trouve la bonne personne, c'est à dire celle qui vous rend ivre rien qu'avec son sourire, celle qui fait battre votre cœur avec son regard, celle qui repeint votre monde d'une palette de couleurs dont vous en ignorez jusque-là l'existence, rien ne vous parait insurmontable. Dans ces instants, les origines ou les croyances n'importent pas, la couleur de la peau n'importe pas et par-dessus tout le sexe n'importe pas car le seul juge c'est le cœur, c'est lui seul qui nous guide et dans mon cas il m'a directement mené à toi Magnus » lui dis-je en posant un genou au sol.

Des petits cris de surprise se firent entendre dans l'assemblé suivi d'un silence religieux.

Magnus n'en revenait pas. Il me regardait de ses yeux vert-ambré mi choqué, mi ému.

M'armant de courage je me décidai à continuer.

« Bébé, notre histoire d'amour a peut-être commencé officiellement il y a quatre mois mais tu as élu domicile dans mon cœur il y a déjà trois ans de cela alors que je ne comprenais pas encore la nature des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Au fil des années, ces sentiments n'ont pas cessé de grandir et de s'intensifier encore et encore...toujours plus. Aujourd'hui alors que toi et moi savons que nous nous aimons déjà d'un amour hors du commun et peut-être même légèrement inquiétant... »

« Je confirme ! » cria une voix au fond de la scène faisant éclater de rire tout le public.

C'était Jace évidemment. Magnus fit un petit sourire amusé.

Ne voulant pas perdre le fil de mes pensées j'enchainai.

« Je suis convaincu que mes sentiments pour toi continueront leur progression jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir car je t'aime chaque jour plus fort et retombe amoureux de toi à chaque fois que tu poses tes magnifiques yeux sur moi... à chaque fois que tu me fais me sentir comme la personne la plus unique sur cette terre, c'est à dire à chaque instant. Notre histoire a bravi déjà bien des tempêtes et je sais qu'on aura encore des défis à relever. Oui, la route sera longue mais j'ai foi en nous et en la force de notre amour. Tu m'as souvent confié que ta plus grande crainte était que je finisse par te quitter pour les raisons que l'on connait alors ce soir, devant nos familles, nos amis et notre communauté, je souhaite te prouver mon engagement et te promettre que je serais toujours présent à tes côtés. Je veux que tu saches que mon souhait le plus cher est que l'on finisse notre vie ensemble. »

Je retirai de la poche de ma veste un petit écrin bleu en velours et l'ouvris.

« Magnus Bane, me ferais-tu l'honneur de pouvoir de t'appeler mon fiancé dans un premier temps puis de faire de moi l'homme le plus comblé de cette terre en acceptant de m'épouser... »

Cette fois l'émotion avait pris le dessus, une précieuse larme coula sur les joues de mon Amour.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour puis glissa sa main dans la mienne.

« Je t'aime tellement Mon Amour, ce serait un honneur et une fierté pour moi de faire de toi mon époux et de devenir tien. J'accepte de t'épouser » me dit-il dans un souffle.

Des cris de joies et des applaudissements explosèrent. J'entendais des félicitations, des bravos et des hourras qui nous étaient destinés mais ne m'en souciais pas pour le moment car j'étais encore dans la lune..._il avait dit oui_...Mag's et moi étions fiancés! Ça y est!

Je fis glisser l'anneau à son annulaire gauche et fus soulager de voir que la taille était parfaite. Il regarda l'alliance encore sous le choc mais un sourire radieux illumina son visage. On s'embrassa passionnément toujours sous les acclamations du public. Très vite on fut entouré de tout le groupe. Clary, Izzy et Cat' étaient en larmes tout comme Simon. Rag' nous serra dans ses bras en disant qu'on le comblait de bonheur, ce qui nous fit rigoler. Jace nous serra également dans ses bras et nous exprima à quel point il était heureux pour nous et fière d'avoir su garder le secret jusqu'au bout.

On descendit de scène afin de laisser la place aux talents en herbe qui souhaitaient s'exprimer. Nos parents nous attendaient dans l'espace réservé aux artistes avec Jordan et Underhill. Tout le petit monde nous présenta leurs félicitations et leurs vœux de bonheur pour la suite.

« Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous nous comblez de bonheur tous les deux, quand vous serez prêts on vous organisera le mariage de vos rêves! » nous promis Sarah en nous serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup Maman, j'ai encore du mal réaliser que ça se voit réellement produit... » dit Mag's en me couvrant des yeux.

J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'était tellement beau et émouvant » nous dit Maryse « je suis heureuse d'avoir eu l'honneur d'assister à vos fiançailles et votre set était incroyable! Vous avez tous été excellent sur scène » nous félicita-t-elle.

« Asmodée, nos petits garçons sont en train de devenir des hommes » dit un Robert ému à son vieil ami.

« Oui, des hommes dont nous pouvons être extrêmement fiers » répondit-il à son tour la voix nouée.

Izzy dans les bras de Simon et Clary dans les bras de Jace, continuaient à pleurer toutes les deux.

« Hey les Filles, ce sont des larmes de bonheur j'espère ! » les taquinais-je.

Elles quittèrent les bras de leurs petits-amis et vinrent se réfugier dans celles de Mag's et Moi.

« Je..suis tellement heureuse pour... toi grand-frère...pour vous deux...c'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je t'aime tant » dit Clary à son frère entre deux sanglots intarissables.

Clary était vraiment touchante. Mag's la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, un sourire attendrissant sur le visage.

« Je t'aime aussi petite sœur, même si tu m'as caché pendant des semaines ce que mon adorable fiancé préparait » nargua-t-il.

Mon cœur déborda littéralement de joie en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi, j'étais sur nuage...très très haut dans le ciel! Je vous jure que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol !

« C'était pour la bonne cause ! » se défendit-elle.

« Je sais Mon Cœur » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir officiellement comme beau-frère Mag's et toi Clary, comme belle-sœur ! » s'exclama Izzy.

« Oh mais c'est vrai ! Nous allons devenir beaux-frères! » s'exclama Jace en s'adressant à Magnus avec un sourire malicieux.

_Ça risquait de faire des étincelles entre ces deux-là!_

On resta encore une heure au bar puis on décida de rentrer à la maison terminer la soirée. Deux gâteaux et du champagne nous attendaient à notre arrivée, je jetai un petit regard réprobateur à mes parents et à mes futurs beaux-parents.

« On connait notre fils, c'était évident qu'il allait te dire oui ! » se défendit aussitôt Asmodée devant mon regard.

On éclata de rire.

La soirée s'est terminée très tard dans la nuit ou plutôt très tôt le lendemain matin. On avait passé un moment formidable entouré de nos familles et de nos amis qui spéculaient déjà sur notre mariage. Mag's et moi étions d'accord d'attendre la fin de mes études pour officier les choses. Au début on souhaitait attendre que l'on soit tous les deux diplômés mais ses études de Médecine étant beaucoup plus longues que les miennes, on avait rapidement changé d'avis et tablé sur la fin de ma licence en Lettres. Avec tout cet engouement, nous n'avions pas eu une seule minute pour nous retrouver seul tous les deux. J'étais impatient que ce moment arrive mais je savais aussi qu'on allait avoir la vie devant nous pour savourer notre amour et profiter l'un de l'autre, on était lié par le cœur, on était lié par nos âmes et bientôt on le serait par le sacrement du mariage. Moi, Alexander Gidéon Lightwood, jeune gay de presque 18 ans allait épouser mon âme-sœur et c'était une chose ineffable.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour tout le monde! Un petit break dans mes vacances afin de vous publier le chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

**Shaniice** : Coucou toi et bon retour! Alors oui ma Fic se déroule en France et pour être honnête je ne savais pas que le nom des universités citées existait aux Etats-unis, merci pour l'info ;) La cérémonie de mariage peut-être dans un second opus. Lol en effet, je constate que tu n'as aucune empathie pour notre petite Camille mdr. Cat' aura peut-être enfin droit à un peu de bonheur, elle le mérite ;). Merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt!

**Nagron : **Coucou toi! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec la demande en mariage, je pensais que tout le monde avait plus ou moins deviné! Eh non, Seb est encore accro à Mag's et probablement qu'on entendra encore parler de lui! Merci pour ta review ;)

**Jonginwankenobi** : Coucou toi! Merci pour ta jolie review. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te surprendre! J'envisage une suite à cette Fic donc ton souhait sera surement réalisé ;) A bientôt!

**Caladhiel91** : Hello toi! En effet tu avais découvert la fameuse surprise d'Alec ce qui ne me surprend pas car tu es très perspicace ;) Oui tu vas avoir droit aux impressions de Magnus dès le début de ce chapitre ;) Oui, ça avance pour Camille, pas à pas mais tu constateras que la route est encore longue! Merci beaucoup pour cette très belle review! A bientôt bisous!

**Sylvie Oversteyns** : Coucou toi! Hihi oui la demande de mariage me paraissait plus appropriée vu la relation exceptionnelle de nos deux tourtereaux ;) Lol en réalité Rag', Cat' et Simon n'étaient pas informé de la surprise non plus lol A bientôt et merci pour ta review!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 43

**PDV Magnus**

Assis à mon bureau j'admirais béatement mon alliance. C'était un anneau en or blanc serti au centre d'une ligne de diamants noirs en serti rail, il était magnifique et original. J'en étais totalement fan autant pour sa beauté que pour ce qu'il signifiait à mon doigt. Alec m'avait surpris de la plus romantique des manières, il m'avait ouvert son cœur et fait sa demande devant des centaines de personnes! Il était incroyablement exceptionnel et le plus beau dans l'histoire était qu'il était mien. L'idée que l'on puisse se marier un jour m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques fois et il était évident que j'aurais fini par lui faire ma demande plus tard mais j'étais heureux qu'il ait décidé de prendre les devants. Encore une fois, il me prouvait que seul la force de notre amour comptait. Il n'avait pas peur de ce que pourrait penser les gens. On était deux jeunes de 17 et 18 ans, l'un gay et l'autre bisexuel, on venait de se fiancer sans oublier que dans quelques mois j'allais devenir père...ouais ce n'était pas commun mais rien de ce qui nous concernait ne l'était. Alec et moi étions à part, singuliers. Etre différent n'était ni une bonne chose, ni une mauvaise chose, ça signifiait simplement que l'on était suffisamment courageux pour être nous-même et au bout du compte c'était tout ce qui importait.

J'allumai mon ordinateur et me mis en quête de la bague parfaite à offrir à mon fiancé. Je voulais absolument qu'il en ait une également à porter dès maintenant, une qui symboliserait la profondeur de mes sentiments à son égare mais également, qui enverrait un message clair aux éventuels prétendants suffisamment audacieux ou stupides pour oser nourrir un quelconque espoir vis-à-vis de mon amoureux si parfait. J'étais bien conscient que mon attitude faisait un peu — voire beaucoup — mec possessif et jaloux cependant, je n'avais pas oublié le regard qu'avait posé ce Underhill sur Alexander. Ce dernier ayant assisté à la demande en mariage, ça m'étonnerait qu'il tente quoique ce soit mais bon, peu importait, Alec et moi étions désormais promis l'un à l'autre et j'étais bien décidé à ce que le monde entier en soit informé. À ce sujet, Izzy ayant immortalisé ce moment magique, était impatiente de poster la vidéo sur la page FaceBook de notre groupe toutefois je lui avais demandé de patienter encore quelques jours de plus car je souhaitais l'annoncer à Camille en personne avant. Inutile de préciser que cette décision avait un peu agacé Alec, cependant les réactions de Camille m'inquiétaient toujours quand il s'agissait de ma relation avec lui, le bien-être de ma fille était l'une de mes priorités, je refusais de prendre des risques inconsidérés ou d'être imprudent.

Après trois quarts d'heure de recherche, j'eus enfin le coup de cœur sur une alliance. L'anneau était en or blanc, serti au centre d'une ligne de signe de l'infini en acier noir, elle était magnifique et bien assortie à la mienne. J'allai devoir piocher dans une partie de mes économies personnelles mais ça en valait la peine, cette bague était parfaite pour Alexander et j'étais impatient de la lui passer au doigt. Je procédai à l'achat et refermai mon ordinateur heureux et satisfait. Je consultai l'heure sur mon téléphone, il était déjà tard, nous avions répétition dans deux petites heures.

_ Izzy, Alec et Jace ne devraient pas tarder à arriver,_ pensais-je en reposant distraitement mon téléphone. Il était convenu que Robert et Maryse les déposent à la maison en se rendant au tournoi de tennis de Max.

Je m'apprêtais à investir ma salle de bain pour me préparer quand j'entendis toquer à la porte de ma chambre. Pivotant la tête, je vis Alec qui attendait patiemment dans l'encadrement.

« Hey, bonsoir Mon Amour, inutile de frapper tu sais » lui dis-je en venant à sa rencontre.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et refermai la porte dernière nous.

« Bonsoir Bébé, oui mais je suis un jeune homme d'une extrême politesse » minauda-t-il en me décrochant un sourire exagéré ce qui me fit rigoler.

« Bien, installe-toi, je file sous la douche » l'informai-je en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard nous étions toujours dans ma chambre. Je m'activais au mieux afin de terminer rapidement de me préparer. La soirée des remises des diplômes approchait à grand pas ce qui signifiait qu'il nous restait très peu de temps pour répéter. Hier nous avions bien avancé mais il nous manquait encore quelques arrangements à faire. Cet évènement signifiait également l'approche imminente de la publication des résultats du bac, l'appréhension de ce moment commençait doucement à se faire ressentir au sein du groupe.

« Quand vas-tu le lui dire ? » me demanda Alec tout à coup.

Il était assis à mon bureau, occupé à écrire dans son cahier de composition.

Evidemment, je savais qu'il faisait allusion à Camille et à l'annonce de nos fiançailles. C'était la énième fois qu'il me posait la question.

« Je ne sais pas Mon Amour, peut-être demain... » lui répondis-je en m'armant de patience.

Pour être franc, je ne comprenais pas vraiment son insistance ni son impatience. Cela faisait tout juste 48h que nous étions fiancés, il n'y avait pas le feu au lac! J'avais également remarqué qu'il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis hier, je me demandais si c'était le stress occasionné par la demande en mariage qui redescendait.

« Franchement, à quoi bon attendre plus longtemps ou prendre des pincettes ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle réagira mal peu importe la manière dont elle l'apprendra. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle refuse de parler de notre relation et de quoi déjà? Ah oui prononcer mon nom...tu parles d'un ridicule ! » s'emporta-t-il en faisant pivoter sa chaise dans ma direction pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je soupirai lourdement.

« Je sais tut ça mais il faut voir le côté positif des choses. Elle a fini par accepter notre séparation, elle n'essaie plus de me reconquérir ou d'utiliser le bébé pour m'obliger à rester à ses côtés. On doit juste être encore un peu prudents. Ses réactions ne sont pas toutes prévisibles et même si je comprends que ce soit frustrant, on a pas d'autres choix pour le moment » tentai-je de lui expliquer.

« Ouais, ben moi j'en ai assez qu'elle dicte les règles de notre vie ! Qu'elle fasse la pluie et le beau temps ! J'en ai assez de devoir tenir compte d'elle quand on prend telle ou telle décision et de devoir me soucier sans arrêt de ses réactions ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Je soupirai de nouveau, m'installai lentement sur mon lit, dos appuyé au chevet, bras et jambes croisés puis observai une minute mon entêté de fiancé sans dire un mot. Il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner quand il était dans cet état, en revanche j'avais la sensation que ce n'était pas réellement cette histoire avec Camille qui le mettait autant hors de lui ou du moins qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

« Mon Ange, que se passe-t-il ? » lui demandai-je calmement.

Il me regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » me demanda-t-il toujours perplexe.

« Je te trouve de mauvaise humeur depuis hier... »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Ah bon...je n'avais pas remarqué... » me répondit-il légèrement troublé.

Il était sincère.

« Viens là, approche... » lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il me rejoignit et s'installa à mes côtés sur le lit.

Je lui caressai tendrement la joue puis lentement m'approchai de ses magnifiques lèvres rosées afin de l'embrasser affectueusement. Je souhaitais simplement l'apaiser sauf qu'immédiatement, il approfondit notre baiser et me plaqua sur le lit avant de me chevaucher dans le même élan. Sa fougue me prit complètement au dépourvu.

« Hey doucement Bébé, on doit se mettre en route pour la répétition... je sais que ça fait un moment que nous n'av... » je m'arrêtai brusquement de parler.

Comme frappé par une révélation — ce qui était en réalité le cas après réflexion — la source de l'humeur en demie teinte de mon fiancé me parut limpide. Je me redressai légèrement sur les coudes. La situation était cocasse, je secouai la tête en rigolant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? » m'apostropha-t-il un brin vexé en gigotant nerveusement sur mes cuisses.

« Toi Mon Amour...tu es en manque... » lui répondis-je en jetant un regard équivoque à son entre jambes.

Il comprit.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... » rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

Il était vraiment trop adorable.

« Je t'assure Bébé et maintenant je découvre que ça joue sur ton humeur » commentai-je toujours amusé.

Il me regarda d'un air interdit.

« Écoute, je sais qu'on a été débordé ces derniers temps entre les répétitions, la préparation des différentes manifestations et la soirée des remises des diplômes cependant, ce n'est pas une excuse pour négliger les besoins de mon adorable fiancé » le taquinai-je en recommençant à l'embrasser.

« On a pas beaucoup de temps Bébé mais si ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit que du sexe...on peut toujours s'arranger... » lui proposai-je en lui mordillant légèrement le lobe de l'oreille.

« Que... du sexe ? » répéta-t-il troublé alors que je l'embrassai désormais dans le cou.

« Oui, ça signifie que ce sera rapide, primaire et pas forcément tendre... »

« En gros ce sera de la baise... » comprit-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Et dire que j'avais peur de te choquer en employant ce terme ! Tu me surprendras toujours Mon Amour mais oui tu as compris l'idée » lui répondis-je toujours mort de rire.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir à ma proposition.

« J'ai trop envie de toi...je n'en peux plus alors peu m'importe que ce soit rapide et brutale, je veux te sentir en moi maintenant » déclara-t-il en commençant à me débraguetter sans perdre plus de temps.

Ravi qu'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et lui retirai les siens en un temps record. Je le positionnai sur les genoux et me plaçai derrière lui. Je pris un flacon de lubrifiant et m'en versai une quantité généreuse dans la main avant d'en enduire lentement l'entrée de son intimité. De ma main libre, j'enroulai mes doigts autour de son sexe et commençai à le lui caresser tendrement. Je constatai avec surprise mais grande satisfaction qu'il était déjà en érection, sa verge était dure et ferme entre mes doigts. Je me penchai sur son dos et lui déposai une envolée de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la raie. De mon index, je commençai à titiller son anus et le pénétrai légèrement. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui se répercuta directement dans mon sexe qui tressauta au passage. Je positionnai mon gland et entamai des allers et retours à l'entrée de son intimité, je le faisais coulisser avec lenteur, haut, bas, haut, bas afin de le préparer à m'accueillir. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais complètement excité et le fait de savoir que je m'apprêtais à le pénétrer sans préservatif, peau contre peau, me faisait totalement perdre pied. Cette seule pensée agissait sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque, elle me ferait presque atteindre l'orgasme dans la minute, pensai-je amusé. N'en pouvant plus, je le pénétrai d'un seul mouvement brusque et commençai à bouger instantanément.

« Par tous les anges ! » jubila-t-il tandis que je me démenais en lui sans ménagement. Je le pénétrais avec ardeur et passion. Mon Alexander, toujours tellement réactif, poussait en ma direction à chaque coup de reins me permettant de le prendre plus profondément, jusqu'à la garde. Mon sexe disparaissait entièrement en lui, je regardais le spectacle avec luxure et concupiscence. Il n'y avait pas à dire les sensations étaient décuplées sans barrière en latex entre nous. J'entendais son souffle saccadé et ses gémissements sonores qui me motivaient encore plus à maintenir mon rythme infernal. J'étais heureux de pouvoir donner libre court à mes ardeurs mais je tenais également à m'assurer qu'Alec se sentait toujours à l'aise et prenait du plaisir dans cette nouvelle façon qu'on expérimentait de nous faire du bien. Je le redressai subitement et plaqua son dos contre mon torse, je ralentis légèrement mon rythme afin qu'il puisse savourer chaque centimètre de ma verge profondément ancré en lui.

« Je...c'est...trop...bon » balbutia-il en prenant son sexe en main afin de commencer à se masturber.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou.

« Tu es vraiment parfait Mon Amour... » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

J'enserrai sa taille et commençai à faire des mouvements circulaires en lui doucement puis de plus en plus fort. C'était comme si je désirais disparaitre en lui, que je voulais que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Je sortis entièrement puis le pénétrai à nouveau en un mouvement rapide et puissant. Je l'entendis pousser un petit cri de surprise. Je recommençai mon manège deux ou trois fois avant de reprendre mon rythme endiablé du début. J'allais et venait en lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. J'étais dans un état second où uniquement les sensations comptaient, mon cerveau était sur off. Mon merveilleux fiancé ne faiblissait pas, il me rendait toujours coup pour coup, je le vis s'accrocher à la tête de lit.

« Oui continue Bébé...je vais...jouir... » m'annonça-t-il à bout de souffle.

Galvanisé, je maintins mon rythme jusqu'à ce que son corps se cambre sous mes coups de reins et que la jouissance le foudroie et me prenne au passage. Je me déversai en lui terrassé par un orgasme d'une rare intensité. On s'écroula tous les deux sur le lit, haletant et transpirant.

« Je crois... que je vois... des étoiles » me dit-il en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Tu me flattes Mon Ange... » lui répondis-je amusé tandis que mon rythme cardiaque redescendait progressivement.

« J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour mais ça... je dois admettre que j'aime aussi. J'aime le toi sans retenu puis je trouve que tu as tout même été attentionné. On n'échappe pas à sa nature hein » me taquina-t-il.

Je jurai avoir perçu un soupçon de reproche ou de déception dans sa voix. Je le regardai médusé.

« J'hallucine... serais-tu en train de t'en plaindre ? »

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! » me répondit-il en me faisant un large sourire moqueur.

Là, c'était sûr qu'il se payait vraiment ma tête.

« Ouais ben à mon avis Mon Amour... la prochaine fois, ce ne seront pas des étoiles que tu verras mais probablement un grand trou noir. Je t'aurai pris si fort et fais atteindre l'orgasme tant de fois que tu t'en évanouiras d'épuisement... » lui dis-je sans une trace d'humour.

_Oh oui c'était tout à fait dans mes cordes... _pensais-je soudainement très intéressé par l'idée.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et me regarda un instant jaugeant si je plaisantais ou pas. Il dû comprendre que j'étais sérieux car je le vis déglutir.

« On fait moins le malin hein... » le narguai-je d'un air malicieux.

« Toi et ton sale caractère... » maugréa-t-il avant de s'enfuir précipitamment dans la salle de bain.

J'éclatai de rire et me levai à mon tour prêt à le rejoindre sous la douche quand j'entendis toquer.

« Il faut y aller grand-frère ! » me cria Clary de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'enroulai rapidement une serviette autour de mes hanches puis partis lui ouvrir.

« Dix minutes et on y va » l'informai-je en entrebâillant la porte.

Elle m'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais enfin...tu n'es toujours pas habillé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me sermonnant.

« Je l'étais... » lui répondis-je sans donner plus de précision.

« Oh...je vois ! » dit-elle en éclatant de rire « et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Pas vraiment non, il y avait urgence. Mon fiancé avait besoin de... décompresser » lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Le mot choisi pour qualifier ce qu'on venait de faire n'était pas vraiment approprié mais bon...

« Quelle chance qu'il ait un fiancé aussi attentionné que toi ! » ironisa-t-elle en éclatant de rire de nouveau.

« Ouais... même trop visiblement » lui répondis-je mystérieusement en repensant à la remarque d'Alec.

« Comment ça ? » rebondit-elle avec curiosité.

« Euh... rien oublie ça. On se retrouve en bas » lui dis-je rapidement avant de partir me préparer.

Je filai sous la douche, Alec était déjà en train de s'habiller. Une fois prêts, on descendit en trombe au rez-de-chaussée.

« En voiture ! » leur criai-je en attrapant mes clés.

Rag' allait nous tuer pour notre retard...

On se mit en route et évidemment Jace ne serait pas Jace sans nous faire une remarque.

« Je ne me gênerais pas de dire à Rag' que c'est de votre faute si nous sommes en retard! » nous reprocha-t-il à Alec et à moi.

« Ça va, on aura que quinze minutes de retard » le rassurai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez depuis tout ce temps ? » insista-t-il.

Ma charmante petite sœur assise à l'arrière, commença à rigoler. Alec me jeta un regard en réprobateur.

« Attends...tu as raconté à Clary !? » s'offusqua-il.

« Raconté quoi ? » demanda Jace avant de comprendre « Attendez sérieusement ? Alors qu'on devait se mettre en route pour la répétition ! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre franchement ?! »

Clary éclata de rire de plus belle.

« Bon vous savez quoi ? Répondez pas, je ne veux pas savoir, laissez tomber » bougonna-t-il.

« Simon et moi avons décidé de faire l'amour » lâcha Izzy tout à coup.

L'annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'habitacle.

« QUOI ! » s'exclamèrent Jace et Alec en chœur.

« Il fallait vous y attendre...ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble et je suis amoureuse de lui. Je vous le dis uniquement parce que je vous avais promis de vous en informer quand on sera prêt alors voilà...on est prêts » fit-t-elle avec assurance.

Alec soupira lourdement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège. Je le comprenais, c'était toujours trop tôt quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Je jetai un regard à Clary dans le rétroviseur...moi aussi je redoutais ce moment.

« D'accord Iz', merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse. Nous savons que si tu as pris la décision de passer à l'acte c'est que tu te sens prête. On a confiance en toi et en ton jugement » lui dit Jace avec un petit sourire rassurant.

« Merci grand-frère. Et toi Alec... » lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

C'était touchant de voir qu'en dépit du fait que sa décision était déjà prise, elle cherchait tout de même à avoir l'approbation de ses deux grands frères.

« Moi aussi je te fais confiance Iz', c'est un moment important et je sais que Simon saura faire les choses correctement et te rendre cet instant spéciale et inoubliable » lui dit-il en la couvrant des yeux à travers le rétroviseur central.

« Merci beaucoup, avoir vos deux bénédictions compte énormément pour moi » leur répondit-elle touchée.

Alec me regarda avec un petit air nostalgique, je savais à quoi il pensait...à sa première fois à lui... à notre première fois à nous. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui déposai un tendre baiser.

« Je t'aime » lui dis-je en articulant silencieusement les mots.

« Je t'aime » me répondit-il de la même façon en me faisant un petit sourire.

On arriva enfin chez Rag' et on se mit au boulot sans attendre. Finalement Jace, trop occupé à dévisager Simon, n'avait fait aucun commentaire concernant la raison notre retard. Tous les morceaux que l'on avait décidé d'interpréter étaient globalement maitriser sauf un...

« Putain ! J'ai vraiment du mal à atteindre cette fichue note ! » s'énerva Rag'

Ça faisait deux heures qu'on avait démarré la répétition et la quatrième fois qu'on reprenait ce couplet à cause de cette fameuse note que ne parvenait pas à atteindre Rag'. Le titre _Miror de Loic Nottet_ était super compliqué, la tessiture de l'interprète original était plutôt large de ce fait il pouvait atteindre des notes très aigues aisément contrairement à Rag' qui avait une tessiture légèrement plus restreinte.

« On pourrait descendre d'un demi ton » proposai-je.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je te rappelle que j'entre au conservatoire, je suis sensé pouvoir atteindre ce genre de note ! »

« Tu te mets trop de pression mon pote » tentai-je de le raisonner.

« Mag's à raison » intervient Cat' « Personne ne te demande d'atteindre tous les registres... »

« Certes, mais pouvoir le faire augmente les chances de réussite » rétorqua-t-il têtu.

On était dans une impasse et on commençait à être épuisé...mauvais mélange.

« Et si on faisait une pause ? » proposa Simon.

« J'approuve » dit Jace en déposant derechef ses baguettes.

On s'installa dans les canapés en silence. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, je me décidai à essayer de remotiver les troupes.

« Bon écoutez les gars, je sais que ce n'est pas une période évidente. On est sur tous les fronts, il y a les manifs à organiser, la soirée des remises des diplômes, les résultats du bac qui vont bientôt tomber et qui nous stressent...sans parler de nos déménagements respectifs mais nous ne devons pas perdre de vu l'important. La musique c'est notre passion, c'est ce qui nous rend heureux, en aucun cas elle doit devenir une contrainte ou une source de pression autrement elle perdra sa raison d'être. Rag', on s'en fou que tu ne parviennes pas à atteindre cette fichue note aujourd'hui, le conservatoire c'est aussi fait pour apprendre, pour progresser, ça ne retire en rien ton talent alors je t'en prie accepte qu'on descende d'un demi ton, voir même d'un ton si c'est plus simple pour toi et poursuivons la répétition car le lycée compte sur nous et il nous reste peu de jours... »

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis me regarda avec reconnaissance.

« Tu sais que tu es un ami en or et que tu seras un père et un mari formidable » me dit-il tout à coup.

Je le regardai un peu surpris par le lien qu'il venait de faire entre la fin de sa phrase et mon discours d'encouragement.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser » plaisanta Alec pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Allez, on remonte sur scène les amis ! » s'exclama Cat' en tapant des mains.

On se remit au travail, remotivé et déterminé à donner le meilleur de nous-même mais cette fois, tout le monde garda en mémoire que le plus important était de prendre du plaisir sur scène tous ensemble.

**PDV Camille**

Déja jeudi... la semaine avait filé à toute vitesse. Assise sous le proche, j'attendais patiemment Magnus. Il m'avait informé qu'il souhaitait me parler d'une chose importante, je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait.

« Cam', pourquoi ne l'attends-tu pas à l'intérieure ? » me demanda Rafael en m'apportant un thé glacé.

Il faisait très beau en cette période de fin juin, l'été était quasiment là, les températures en journée s'étaient merveilleusement réchauffées.

« Je voulais profiter du beau temps, j'en ai assez d'être enfermée » lui répondis-je.

« Si tu veux et que tu n'es pas trop épuisée on ira au parc cet après-midi » me proposât-il.

« C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée, elle n'a pas arrêté de gigoter toute la nuit cette petite puce mais ça me ferait plaisir de sortir » lui dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

Le bébé était de plus en plus actif. J'accouchais dans quatre mois ce qui était encore loin mais au moins le plus difficile était passé...enfin, si on ne prenait pas en compte l'accouchement en lui-même.

« C'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'elle va bien » me dit-il en me caressant tendrement la joue.

« Oui. Alors as-tu une idée de ce dont veut me parler Mag's ? » lui demandai-je curieuse et impatiente.

Depuis mon retour dans le présent, j'avais remarqué à quel point lui et Magnus s'étaient rapprochés et sincèrement au début ça m'avait vraiment étonnée mais Cat' m'avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient occupés de moi tous les deux et qu'ils avaient créé des liens en quelque sorte. On dit que ce sont dans les moments difficiles que l'on reconnait ses véritables amis mais les moments difficiles peuvent aussi provoquer des rapprochements inespérés et inattendus de toute évidence.

Rafael soupira.

« Je ne veux pas de mentir, oui je sais de quoi il veut te parler mais tu devras attendre qu'il te le dise lui-même ».

« Génial... » répondis-je en soupirant.

Une Camaro de couleur noire se gara enfin dans l'allée. Mon cœur s'accéléra instantanément, c'était lui.

« Tu veux que je reste ? » me proposa Rafael.

« Non...ça va aller » lui répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Magnus arriva à notre niveau et nous salua. Je le trouvais toujours aussi beau et devais bien admettre qu'il me faisait encore beaucoup d'effet.

_Dire qu'il était à moi il y a encore à peine quelques mois..._pensai-je tristement_._

« Cam' ? » m'interpela Rafael.

Visiblement il m'avait posé une question...

« Euh pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu désirais autre chose avec ton thé glacé avant que je m'en aille » me répétât-il.

J'avais un peu faim mais je pouvais encore attendre.

« Non pas dans l'immédiat, merci beaucoup Raf' »

« Bien je vous laisse » dit-il en nous laissant seuls.

Magnus s'installa à mes côtés.

« Alors comment allez-vous toutes les deux ? » s'enquit-il en regardant mon ventre arrondi avec tendresse.

« Moi fatiguée mais ta fille, elle, est en pleine forme » l'informai-je en rigolant « elle a gigotée toute la nuit et continue encore...tu peux poser ta main... si tu veux la sentir... » lui proposai-je avec hésitation.

Il sembla y réfléchir une minute.

« Oui, je veux bien... » finit-il par me répondre.

Lentement, je lui pris la main et la déposai sur mon ventre. Moins d'une minute après, un coup se fit ressentir, suivi d'un deuxième.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

« Waouh, elle donne de sacrés coups ! » s'exclama-t-il en retirant sa main aussitôt.

J'eus une légère pointe de déception, l'instant avait été trop court.

« Oui, elle est très dynamique » commentai-je en me reprenant.

« Cam', j'ai une chose à te dire et j'espère que... »

Son téléphone se mit à sonner nous interrompant, il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Je suis désolé, je dois décrocher c'est important » m'informa-t-il rapidement en se levant.

Visiblement, il connaissait déjà l'identité de l'appelant car il m'avait annoncé ça avant même de retirer son téléphone de sa poche. Il s'éloigna un peu pour prendre l'appel mais malheureusement j'entendais tout de même sa conversation.

_— Salut Mon Amour, as-tu eu mon message?_

Evidemment...c'était Lightwood...

_— Oui, ma mère m'en a informé ce matin. Je passe vous prendre dès que j'ai terminé, Rag' n'arrête pas de me bombarder de SMS!_

_— Ouais, il est grave stressé. On se voit tout à l'heure._

_— Moi aussi je t'aime..._

_— Oui je l'espère aussi... merci Mon Ange je t'embrasse._

Il raccrocha et revient s'installer à mes côtés. Je dus me faire violence pour ne rien laisser transparaître, je crevais littéralement de jalousie malgré tous mes efforts pour aller de l'avant.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demandai-je en le regrettant aussitôt.

_Putin Cam'! Ca ne va pas de lui demander ça ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il te parle de Lightwood!_

« Oui ça va, les résultats du bac viennent d'être publiés du coup c'est un peu la folie dans le groupe... » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Tessa ne va pas tarder à hurler dans toute la maison dans ce cas » dis-je en plaisantant pour donner le change.

« Ouais, il y a des chances. Ok Camille, j'ai une chose importante à te dire et je ne vais passer par quatre chemins car à mon avis peu importe la manière dont je m'y prendrais pour te l'annoncer tu...enfin bref... Alec et moi sommes fiancés » lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Je le regardai sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Comment ça _fiancés _? Fiancés comme dans _ils vont se marier_ ? Non...ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver alors que commençais à peine à me faire à l'idée qu'ils sortaient ensemble et maintenant ça ?

Je continuai à cogiter sans rien dire pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Magnus non plus n'avait pas prononcé un mot...

« C'est lui qui t'a fait sa demande ? » le questionnai-je soudainement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire... » me répondit-il méfiant.

« Répond juste à la question » insistai-je.

Je sentais une crise pointer le bout de son nez. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il était hors de question que je laisse Lightwood avoir cet effet-là sur moi.

_Contrôle tes nerfs Camille... tu peux le faire,_ m'encourageai-je mentalement.

« Camille, je sais que c'est probablement un choque pour toi mais ce sera bientôt partout sur les réseaux sociaux et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi. Ça fait 4 jours que je tergiverse sur la façon de te l'annoncer...je n'ai aucune envie de te faire souffrir comprends-tu ? »

Au fond de moi, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas l'idée de Magnus. Il allait devenir père, c'était ça sa priorité et surement pas se marier. Encore un fois, Alec Lightwood faisait tout pour me faire passer au second plan, moi mais également ma fille. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir toute l'attention de Magnus, il avait trouvé un moyen d'assurer sa place dans sa vie.

Je soupirai longuement.

_Allez respire...calme-toi...respire. _

Je répétai mentalement ce mantra jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne et m'apaise un peu.

Magnus me regardait de ses magnifiques yeux aux couleurs si particulières et captivantes, des yeux dans lesquelles j'avais l'habitude de me perdre, des yeux qui m'avaient fait me sentir maintes fois comme la personne la plus spéciale et unique au monde. Aujourd'hui ils ne reflétaient plus la même chose. J'y voyais de l'inquiétude...mais pour qui...pour moi ? Le bébé ? Les deux ?

Voilà, j'en étais réduite à ça...

« Merci de me l'avoir annoncé toi même. Je vais rentrer... » lui dis-je en me levant.

Spontanément, il m'aida à me mettre debout et ce geste me fit encore plus mal au cœur. Il était toujours si gentil et si prévenant. Magnus était celui qui se rapprochait le plus du mythe de l'homme parfait, l'homme idéal, celui que toutes les femmes rêvaient d'avoir et j'avais été trop stupide pour le garder. Au moins ma fille aura le plus parfait des pères et ça c'était déjà un petit réconfort.

« On se voit la semaine prochaine pour la chambre du bébé, tu t'en souviens ? » me questionna-t-il.

Evidemment que je m'en rappelais. On avait décidé de transformer la chambre qu'occupait Tessa en un nid douillet pour notre fille. C'était la seule pièce qui était attenante à ma chambre et donc la plus adéquate. Ma meilleure amie avait décidé de rentrer chez elle d'ici la fin de la semaine et ça m'attristait un peu, j'aimais bien l'avoir en permanence à la maison.

« Oui... » me contentai-je de lui répondre.

« Parfait...prends soin de toi Cam' » me dit-il en regagnant sa voiture.

J'entrai dans la maison puis m'affalai sur le canapé du salon encore choquée par la nouvelle.

Rafael se matérialisa aussitôt à mes côtés.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire » lui reprochai-je

« Cam'...ce n'était pas à moi de le faire... »

« Mais tu réalises ce que ça représente pour moi ? À quel point c'est difficile à accepter ou même à comprendre ? Alec va avoir droit à tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré, il va vivre mon rêve ! »

Un éclat de tristesse traversa le regard de Rafael.

« Tu l'aimes encore... » conclut-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, il le constatait.

Rafael n'était pas informé de ce qu'il s'était produit lors de ma dernière séance avec le Dr Fray...ma confession notamment vis à vis des sentiments que j'éprouvais encore pour Magnus; j'en avais reparlé à personne. Je ne trouvais pas très sain de l'informer que j'avais encore des sentiments pour mon ex alors que je commençais à en avoir également pour lui...il ne méritait pas ça.

« Raf'...ce n'est pas si simple... »

« Je pensais qu'entre nous... » commença-t-il.

« Et tu n'as pas eu tort de le penser, je te le jure. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Raf' et peut-être plus que ça mais j'aurai besoin de temps...je fais de mon mieux, crois-moi...j'essaie » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Il soupira.

« Je t'attendrais toute ma vie... » me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

Avec Magnus, tout mon corps s'embrassait. J'étais le feu, j'étais la glace. Quand j'étais dans ses bras, le monde entier pouvait s'écrouler car plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui. Avec Rafael les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes mais ça pouvait bien évoluer n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il existait bien plusieurs sortes d'amour non ? Du moins je l'espérais...

**PDV Alec**

Les résultats du bac étaient enfin disponibles et comme pour les admissions, nous avions décidé de les découvrir tous ensemble chez Rag' avant notre répétition de ce soir. En attendant ce grand moment, autre chose me préoccupait. À l'heure qu'il était Magnus avait dû annoncer à Camille la nouvelle de nos fiançailles, je me demandais comment ça s'était passé. Mon téléphone bipa dans ma poche, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS.

_De Magnus : Je suis en route Mon Amour. Je récupère Clary et j'arrive._

Je lui répondis dans la seconde.

_D'Alec : D'accord bébé._

« Mag's ne va pas tarder! » annonçai-je à Izzy et Jace.

« Super, je suis une vraie bombe à retardement là... » répondit ce dernier qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant stressé.

« Relax frangin, on sera fixé dans peu de temps. On a promis qu'on découvrira les résultats ensemble, il faut qu'on s'y tienne » lui rappelai-je.

« Oui...je sais » dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Magnus et Clary arrivèrent enfin abrégeant un peu les souffrances de Jace. On se mit en route pour chez Rag' aussitôt.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama ce dernier en nous voyant arriver « allez on regarde ces fichus résultats! »

« Pourquoi stresses-tu autant ? Ça ne remet pas en cause ta place au conservatoire n'est-ce-pas ? » lui demanda Simon.

« En réalité si, décrocher le Bac est obligatoire... » lui annonça-t-il.

« Ah...bon t'inquiète, ça va le faire! » le rassura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

On s'installa en cercle, nos téléphones à la main.

Mag's prit une profonde inspiration.

« Allez c'est l'instant de vérité » déclara-t-il.

Tout le monde se connecta sur le site internet...mon cœur battait la chamade. Je cherchai ma filière et allai directement à la lettre L, je vis d'écrit : _Alec Lightwood - Bac L - Admis avec la mention Bien_...

Un poids énorme se retira de mes épaules, un large sourire illumina mon visage. Je relevai la tête afin de regarder le groupe, tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres...c'était très bon signe.

« Admis ! » s'écrièrent Rag' et Jace.

« Moi aussi avec mention très bien ! » s'extasia Simon

« Mention assez bien ! » nous annonça Cat' à son tour

« Félicitations les garçons ! » s'écrièrent Izzy et Clary qui étaient aussi excitées que nous.

« Epreuves anticipées validées pour moi ! » enchaina Izzy.

« Idem ! » s'exclama Clary

Mag's et moi échangeâmes un regard.

« Et vous les garçons ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

« Mention bien » annonçai-je avec fierté.

« Mention très bien... » nous annonça mon fiancé à son tour.

Je le regardai avec des yeux débordants d'amour et de fierté. J'étais vraiment heureux pour lui. Il était brillant, beau, attentionné, parfait et le plus fou était qu'il était à moi et qu'il m'aimait irrévocablement. Parfois j'avais encore du mal à réaliser à quel point j'étais chanceux.

« Oh putain ! Waouh ! on a tout déchiré les amis ! » hurla Rag' un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

On se fit un câlin groupé, heureux et soulagés. On pouvait vraiment être super fière de nous.

Tout le petit monde appela ses parents afin de partager avec eux les bonnes nouvelles puis on démarra la répétition dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur; tous confiants en notre avenir.

Fin du chapitre!


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour à tous! Ça y est ma Fic' touche à sa fin. C'est avec émotion que je vous publie les 3 derniers chapitres mais rassurez-vous, une suite est prévue! En revanche ce ne sera pas avant la fin de l'année :(

**Shaniice** : Coucou toi! Merci pour tes superbes reviews et le soutien que tu m'as témoigné tout au long de ma fiction. En effet, je n'ai pas choisi cette bague au hasard ;) tu commences à bien me cerner! Oui, je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que cette première fois se fasse dans le romantisme et au début moi aussi d'ailleurs mais finalement, je trouvais que ça avait du sens dans la Fic' que ça se passe ainsi. Camille va surement te décevoir ou peut-être pas, je suis curieuse et impatiente de lire tes réactions sur ces trois derniers chapitres! À très bientôt pour la suite!

**Sylvie Oversteyns** : Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic t'a manqué :). Voici trois beaux chapitres pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. Oui, je pense que tu as raison de te méfier de Camille...elle est vraiment saoulante lol. Un énorme merci à toi pour le soutien que tu m'as apporté tout au long et j'espère que tu seras présente pour la suite des aventures de nos personnages préférés. À très bientôt!

**Caladhiel91** : Coucou toi! Ça me touche et me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu étais en manque de ma fiction même si ce n'était pas volontaire de te faire poireauter pour avoir la suite! J'ai hésité à faire cette première fois sans protection dans le romantisme mais je voulais expérimenter autre chose, je voulais aussi qu'Alec découvre et se découvre un peu plus. Il n'a pas d'expérience et je trouvais intéressant qu'il puisse expérimenter d'autres façons de faire avec son homme mr sexpert lol. Concernant Camille...je te laisse te faire ta propre opinion sur la suite lol. En tout cas, je tiens à te remercier sincèrement, tu m'as été d'un grand soutien tout au long des chapitres, tes reviews ont toujours été très enrichissantes et un réel plaisir à lire. Merci milles fois! Bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite ;)

**Nagron : **Coucou à toi ma chère fidèle lectrice! Tu as été présente du début à la fin et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton soutien et toutes tes reviews. J'espère que ces trois derniers chapitres te plairont! Bisous!

Bonne lecture à tous et merci à vous de m'avoir accompagnée et soutenue dans ce voyage littéraire!

Chapitre 44

**PDV Alec**

Cette fois ça y était, nous étions enfin prêts pour la soirée des remises des diplômes. Après la répétition, chacun rentra chez soi pour célébrer en famille la réussite des examens. Asmodée et Sarah nous avaient convié pour un dîner improvisé. J'en étais ravi car cela me permettait de passer un peu plus de temps avec mon fiancé, de plus que nous n'avions pas encore pu discuter de sa visite chez Camille. J'étais très curieux et impatient d'entendre son récit.

« Trinquons à nos chers enfants si brillants ! » s'exclama mon père en levant son verre.

« Oui à vous les enfants, félicitations de nouveau ! Nous sommes extrêmement fiers et bravo à toi Alec et à toi Sayang pour vos mentions ! » nous félicita Sarah.

« Merci beaucoup ! » répondîmes en chœur.

« Tu as mis la barre très haute grand frère... » se plaignit Clary en faisant une petite moue.

Magnus rigola.

« Bien que ce ne soit pas une compétition petite sœur, je suis convaincu que tu t'en sortiras très bien toi aussi » lui répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Après le diner, Mag's et moi montâmes nous isoler dans sa chambre. Mon degré de curiosité était à son apogée, à peine avions nous franchi le seuil que je lui posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Camille ? »

Il me regarda avec un petit air malicieux et s'installa nonchalamment sur l'ottoman attenant à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Bien je dirais...peut-être même trop bien...étrange » me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je le rejoignis puis posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Peu importe, au moins c'est fait. Maintenant on est libre de montrer au monde entier à quel point toi et moi sommes fous l'un de l'autre et à quel point je suis heureux et chanceux que tu aies accepté de m'épouser ».

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front.

« J'ai toujours du mal à le réaliser. Quand je regarde l'alliance que tu m'as offerte, je me dis : Éh non Mag's ce n'est pas un rêve! Tu vas réellement avoir la chance d'épouser ton âme sœur, ta moitié, l'homme de ta vie! Je me sens vraiment béni des anges Mon Amour. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me combles de bonheur et à quel point tu me fascines. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu prennes cette décision, à ce que tu décides de lier nos vies à jamais malgré toutes les complications qui m'entourent... »

« Je voulais te prouver que rien ni personne ne pourra me faire m'éloigner de toi et que j'étais prêt à tout affronter pour nous, pour notre amour. Je sais que toi et moi ne prenons pas cet engagement à la légère. Nous avons grandi dans des foyers remplis d'amour où le mariage est l'une des institutions les plus respectables qui existe. Quand on se dira « oui » devant nos familles, je sais que ce sera pour la vie »

Mag's me releva doucement le menton puis m'embrassa amoureusement. J'étais sur un petit nuage de bien être où l'avenir qui se dessinait devant nous me paraissait lumineux et radieux. Un avenir où lui et moi serons toujours aussi amoureux malgré le temps qui passe, toujours aussi complices et dévoués l'un à l'autre. Un avenir où lui et moi formerons une famille avec sa fille qui je l'espère me considéra un jour comme un second père pour elle.

« Mon Ange, je sais que tu auras ta chambre étudiante mais si tu es d'accord j'aimerai que tu m'aides pour l'appartement. Qu'on choisisse ensemble les meubles et la déco. Je voudrais que tu t'y sentes aussi chez toi quand tu y viendras... »

Un grand sourire illumina mon visage.

« Bien sûr Bébé ! J'en serais ravi ! Je pense qu'on a raison de ne pas emménager immédiatement ensemble, après le mariage ce sera très bien »

« Hmm oui...enfin, on verra bien si on tient jusque-là » me répondit-il en rigolant.

« Oui, c'est vrai » aquiescai-je en rigolant à mon tour. « Quand voudrais-tu commencer pour l'appart'? »

« Dès que possible. Ça nous prendra du temps de parcourir les catalogues, les magasins, de chiner etc...il ne reste que deux mois avant notre entrée en à l'université, j'aimerais que tout soit bouclé d'ici là car on n'aura pas le temps de s'en occuper après. »

« Oui tu as raison. Euh Bébé... je crois que mes parents veulent qu'on parte trois semaines en vacances au mois Août... » lui annonçai-je hésitant et pas du tout emballé par cette idée de vacances en famille.

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui, ils ne nous ont rien encore dit mais Izzy a trouvé des réservations...probablement une surprise... » supposai-je.

Il soupira longuement.

« Trois semaines ? Mais c'est énorme ! » se lamenta-t-il en me serrant aussitôt très fort dans ses bras.

Je soupirai d'aise. J'étais bien là...avec lui...je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter.

« Oui c'est long... je pourrais peut-être leur dire que je n'y vais pas, que je reste t'aider avec le déménagement... » suggérai-je.

Moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de passer trois semaines loin de lui, ça me paraissait juste insurmontable.

Magnus rompit doucement notre étreinte. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à ma proposition. Subitement, il me reprit dans ses bras en soupirant.

« Bébé, ce serait égoïste de ma part de te demander ça et de te priver de ces vacances en famille alors que Jace et toi quittez le foyer à la rentrée. Ça doit tenir à cœur à tes parents, je les comprends, ils ont besoin de profiter de vous un maximum avant votre départ ».

« J'imagine...mais trois semaines Bébé... » me lamantai-je à mon tour.

« Tu vas me manquer horriblement » me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

« Toi aussi Bébé...atrocement » lui répondis-je déjà perturbé par ces trois semaines d'absence.

**PDV Magnus**

Le départ d'Alec pour des vacances familiale sur la côte d'Azur s'était confirmé quatre jours après qu'il m'avait fait part de ses soupçons. Ce dernier supportant très mal la chaleur, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer en train de profiter des plages et de bronzer au soleil mais bon quoiqu'il en était, j'avais prévu de profiter au maximum de lui avant d'en être privé trois longues et interminables semaines sauf qu'encore une fois le temps nous manquait cruellement. J'avais passé pratiquement toute la semaine chez Camille à aménager la chambre du bébé avec l'aide de Rafael et de Tessa. Etrangement, elle ne m'avait pas reparlé de mes fiançailles avec Alec mais de temps en temps, je la surprenais à fixer d'un air songeur l'alliance que je portais à mon annuaire gauche...j'en avais donc déduit que tout ceci ne la laissait pas si indifférente qu'elle essayait de le faire croire et entre nous je trouvais ça beaucoup plus logique comme réaction. En parlant d'alliance, celle d'Alec était enfin arrivée et je n'avais pas du tout été déçu de mon choix. Elle était encore plus belle en vrai, j'étais vraiment impatient de la lui passer au doigt. Il n'allait pas en revenir!

La cérémonie des remises des diplômes s'était déroulée hier soir et avait été un franc succès. Le Pandémonium avait été méconnaissable tant la décoration avait été hallucinante, le lycée avait fait les choses en grand, des ballons par centaines, des banderoles, des jeux de lumière. Il y avait deux photographes pour immortaliser la soirée, différentes œuvres réalisées par l'atelier art du lycée avaient été exposées un peu partout rendant hommage au travail effectué toute l'année. Un vidéo projecteur avait été installé pour diffuser en continue les moments forts de ces trois dernières années. Évidemment le groupe y apparaissait de nombreuses fois, tantôt en plein concert, tantôt dans la salle de musique qu'on utilisait quelque fois pour nos répétitions...tant de souvenirs...tant de merveilleux moments. Cette soirée fut riche en émotion, on avait reçu nos diplômes avec fierté sous les acclamations de nos familles, du corps enseignant et des lycéens présents. Il fallait le dire, une page importante se tournait mais désormais notre avenir était devant nous et le meilleur restait à venir. Le groupe n'avait jamais aussi bien joué. Rag' et Cat' avaient été incroyables sur scène, mettant tout leur cœur et leur amour dans chaque chanson. Je pense que quelque part c'était notre façon de dire merci et de rendre hommage au lycée pour toutes ces années enrichissantes. On avait tous appris, grandit, évolué. On n'était pas encore des hommes et des femmes accomplis mais une chose était certaine on avait les bonnes bases pour le devenir.

« Je trouve qu'on a fait du bon boulot » dis-je à Camille avec satisfaction en regardant le petit nid douillet réalisé avec soin pour notre princesse.

« Oui, c'est très beau et c'est bien qu'on n'ait pas mis trop de rose...ça fait trop cliché je trouve » commenta-t-elle en accrochant le dernier sticker en forme de nuage au-dessus du berceau.

« J'essaierai de faire aussi bien dans mon appartement. Je tiens à ce qu'elle ne se sente pas perturbée par le changement quand ce sera ma semaine de garde » dis-je soucieux.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que pouvait ressentir un enfant partagé entre deux foyers, j'ai eu la chance de ne pas vivre ce genre de situation mais j'imagine que ça ne devait pas être évident. Je voulais que ma fille ait des repères malgré tout et qu'elle se considère chez elle aussi bien chez Camille, que chez moi, même si pour le moment elle était loin de s'en préoccuper.

« Oui, il est important que les transitions se fassent au mieux. Magnus...j'ai une question enfin c'est plutôt une demande... » commença-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Oh non...quoi encore..._pensai-je en mon fond intérieure.

« Je t'écoute... » lui répondis-je sur mes gardes.

« Je préférais, pour le bien de notre fille, que tu n'emménages pas avec...Alec » me dit-elle.

Je remarquai avec consternation qu'elle s'était forcée à prononcer le prénom d'Alec, je pouvais presque ressentir le dégout dans l'intonation de sa voix ce qui m'agaça instantanément_. _Camille faisait des efforts, c'est vrai, mais la route était encore longue, très longue. Pourtant, elle allait devoir composer avec et ce rapidement, Alec allait devenir mon époux et donc il était évident qu'on finira par emménager ensemble même si on avait décidé d'attendre d'être mariés pour ça. De plus, je souhaitais que notre fille le considère lui aussi comme une figure parentale, il était hors de question que je le tienne à l'écart. Je n'avais pas encore mis ce sujet sur le tapis et vu la demande que venait de me faire Camille, elle n'était clairement pas prête à accepter Alec comme son égale et encore moins comme son égale dans la vie de notre fille...je sentais que tout ceci allait être une source de problème et que j'allais encore une fois devoir faire tampon entre les deux.

« Camille, Alec et moi avions déjà décidé d'attendre de nous marier avant d'emménager ensemble mais sache que cette décision n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas le lien avec notre fille... »

« Tu ne vois pas le lien ? » rétorqua-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'amertume.

« Non... » fis-je obstiné.

Elle soupira.

« Sa mère c'est moi et toi son père, il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose...nous sommes ses deux seuls et uniques parents » déclara-t-elle en me transperçant de son regard.

Traduction : pas de place pour Alec...

« Rafael fait partie de ta vie n'est-ce pas ? Quel rôle as-tu prévu de lui attribuer dans celle de notre fille étant donné que tu as l'air d'avoir pensé à tout ? » lui demandai-je en entrant dans son jeu idiot.

« Je...écoute. Je connais Rafael depuis qu'on est gamins, sa famille et la mienne se côtoient depuis des générations, j'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il me sera d'une grande aide et d'un grand soutien dans l'éducation de notre fille mais jamais il ne prendra ta place si c'est ce qui t'inquiète ».

« Oh mais je ne suis pas du tout inquiet sauf que je ne suis pas certain de te comprendre...tu ne veux pas qu'Alec et moi emménageons ensemble car tu crains qu'il ne te substitue ton rôle de mère dans la vie de notre fille ? Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie et que tu réalises à quel point c'est débile ! » m'exclamais-je encore plus confus.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça... »

« Oh arrête Camille ! Jouons franc jeu, je te connais. Il n'y a aucune raison valable qui justifierait ta demande. Alec aura la même place, voir plus, que Rafael dans la vie de notre fille un point c'est tout » déclarai-je fermement.

« Pardon ? Non...je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas tu entends ! » s'écria-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

« Camille...calme-toi... » tentais-je de l'apaiser en voyant la crise de nerfs arriver.

« Non ! J'ai le droit de décidé ! C'est ma fille, c'est ma fille ! » répéta-t-elle d'un ton possessif.

« Elle est également la mienne et quand Alec sera légalement considéré comme mon époux il aura lui aussi des droits alors tu ferais mieux de commencer à te faire à l'idée ! » explosai-je à mon tour en perdant un peu de mon sang froid.

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si je venais de lui assener un coup en plein cœur...ce qui était probablement le cas métaphoriquement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de me calmer.

« C'est la seule chose que je t'ai demandé et tu refuses... » me reprocha-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de poursuivre. « Je fais beaucoup d'effort au quotidien, j'ai accepté votre relation, j'ai... »

« Vraiment ? » la coupai-je « Si c'était le cas, tu n'essaierais pas encore une fois de mettre Alec à l'écart, tu fais ça constamment...tu le diabolises, tu nourris du ressentiment envers lui. Tu penses que c'est sain comme attitude ? Que c'est dans ce genre d'environnement qu'on doit élever notre fille. J'ai accepté Rafael moi ! Je lui ai pardonné ses erreurs ! Et toi tu es incapable d'accepter Alec alors qu'il ne t'a strictement rien fait ! Dois-je te rappeler l'enfer que tu lui as fait vivre Camille ?! Je prends beaucoup sur moi pour le bien de notre fille mais ne pousse pas le bouchon car je n'oublie rien du passé! » lui dis-je en quittant aussitôt la pièce.

Je descendis en moins de deux au rez-de-chaussée, déterminé à fiche le camp...

« Hey Mag's que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu des éclats de voix » m'interpella Rafael alors que je m'apprêtais à regagner ma voiture.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement dans mon élan puis soupirai longuement.

« Camille cherche encore à nous compliquer la vie comme si la situation ne l'était pas déjà suffisamment » lui répondis-je platement et avec lassitude.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas, ça avait l'air d'aller bien entre vous. Je m'attendais à une crise après l'annonce de tes fiançailles mais tout compte fait ça s'est plutôt bien passé... »

« Oui car visiblement elle avait autre chose en tête comme m'interdire d'emménager avec Alec et l'exclure de la vie de notre fille » rétroquai-je.

« Ah...ouais le Dr Fray m'avait plus ou moins alerté là-dessus » admit-il penaud.

J'en restai coi.

« Excuse-moi !? » m'exclamai-je surpris et agacé qu'il ait été au courant des projets de Camille sans daigner m'en informer.

« Écoute, je ne t'en ai pas parlé car Camille est encore instable et donc je pensais qu'elle avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère...je ne pensais pas qu'elle le pensait vraiment »

« Et bien si visiblement mais peu importe elle n'a pas à se mêler de ma vie privée. Alec n'est pas une menace pour notre fille et à bien y réfléchir c'est plutôt vous deux qui représentez une menace pour elle ! » lui fis-je remarqué avec agacement.

« Répète-moi ça ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ça va Rafael, j'ai l'air si débile que ça ? Je sais que vos familles font parties de la mafia Italienne » lâchai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à nier mais se ravisa aussitôt.

« Ok..et donc tu me dis ça comme ça ? Tu ne doutes de rien toi... » fit-il sur un petit ton menaçant.

Etrangement, Rafael ne m'inquiétait aucunement. J'avais appris à le connaître, il avait ses mauvais côtés et n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un gentil car après tout, il avait grandi dans ce milieu de violence et de haine où on réglait les situations gênantes en faisant disparaitre les gens et non pas autour d'une table à discuter comme des personnes civilisées mais j'avais aussi vu autre chose chez lui. Sa personnalité propre, pas celle façonnée par son éducation. Il tenait réellement à Camille, il était loyal et attentionné. Sa faiblesse c'était son amour pour elle, ça le rendait vulnérable mais il y avait aussi la solitude. Rafael connaissait du monde, il avait le bras long, des contacts et pourtant aucun ami...être si entouré et pourtant se sentir si seul était la pire des solitudes. Au final j'étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui.

« Tu as prévu de m'éliminer maintenant que j'ai découvert ton petit secret ? » le narguai-je pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Il soupira.

« Bien sûr que non Magnus mais qui d'autre est au courant ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Toute la bande... »

« Vous n'êtes pas censé être au courant de ça, tu ne réalises pas le danger ... »

« Oh que si crois-moi, je le réalise mais si je te le dis c'est parce que je veux que toi, tu réalises que même en sachant ce que je sais, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour t'accepter dans la vie de ma fille et prendre soin d'elle quand je ne serais pas présent. »

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire, je vis une lueur étrange traverser son regard, il s'éclaircit légèrement la voix avant de prendre la parole.

« Euh...ouais...merci » dit-il mal à l'aise.

Je ricanai devant son air gêné.

« Eh bien, que vois-je ! On dirait bien qu'une certaine personne est émue! » le taquinai-je avant de passer la porte sans le laisser le temps de réagir.

Je m'installai dans ma Camaro et me mis en route rapidement pour la maison. Il était déjà 18h et j'avais prévu d'emmener Alec diner au centre-ville ce soir dans son restaurant en roof top favoris. C'était une surprise et j'étais sûr qu'il en serait ravi.

On séchait la dernière réunion concernant l'organisation du tournoi de tennis de sensibilisation sur les drogues prévu demain mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, ça n'arrêtait pas en ce moment et nos journées tournaient autour des répétitions, de la préparation des manifestations à venir et l'organisation de mon déménagement, que du travail...pas vraiment de plaisir. Alec et moi en avions discuté et nous étions d'accord sur le fait que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver en tête à tête car il n'était pas normal qu'on puisse se manquer autant alors qu'on se voyait tous les jours...d'ailleurs, ce dernier se plaignait à longueur de temps de notre planning de dingue et avait même fait une petite scène à Izzy en lui reprochant d'avoir accepté toutes ces représentations. Je pense qu'en effet, on avait sous-estimé l'ampleur de la tâche. Ce soir serait une pause bien méritée et heureusement pour nous, nos amis étaient compréhensifs. Ils avaient volontiers accepté de nous dispenser de la réunion, de plus que dans trois semaines Alec partait en vacances sur la côte d'Azur avec sa famille, c'était le moment idéal pour lui offrir son alliance et lui rappeler que malgré la folie qui nous entourait, on trouvera toujours du temps pour nous et qu'il sera à jamais ma priorité.

**PDV Rafael **

Après le départ de Magnus, je montai voir comment allait Camille après leur petite prise de tête. Je la retrouvai dans la chambre du bébé assise en tailleur sur le tapis avec son téléphone portable flambant neuf à la main. Tête baissée, elle ne me vit pas entrer.

« Cam' ? Que fais-tu assise par terre, ce n'est pas confortable dans ton état... »

Elle releva la tête vers moi, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Paniqué, je la rejoignis en moins de deux.

« Hey, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » lui demandai-je inquiet.

« Au cœur... » geignit-elle en me tendant le téléphone.

Je le lui pris des mains et poussai un long soupire en voyant ce qu'elle était en train de visionner... la demande en mariage d'Alec et Magnus.

« Cam'...pourquoi te fais-tu autant de mal... »

« Je cherchais des réponses... » me dit-elle en reniflant

« Des réponses ? Mais de quels genres ? » lui demandai-je confus.

« Il t'a raconté notre dispute ? »

« Oui...et d'ailleurs je... »

« Il le choisit lui! ENCORE UNE FOIS ! » explosa-t-elle sans crier garde « Je ne veux pas que Lightwood fasse partie de la vie de ma fille et je te jure que j'y arriverai ! Il m'a tout pris mais il n'aura pas ma fille ! C'est la mienne et celle de Magnus, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui...cette demande en mariage...tout cet amour dans son regard...tout cet émerveillement comme si Lightwood était la septième merveille du monde, ça m'écœure et ça me fait mal ! J'en ai assez d'avoir mal Rafael...pourquoi suis-je toujours la seule à souffrir ? » se lamenta-t-elle en éclatante en sanglots.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir car moi aussi je souffrais. Je souffrais de l'amour qu'elle continuait à avoir pour Magnus, de son adoration pour lui. Je savais qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour moi mais au final je me demandais si un jour ces sentiments équivaudront ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. C'était la grande différence entre Alec et moi. Lui avait trouvé son âme sœur et son amour était plus que partagé. Evidemment, j'avais moi aussi visionné la demande en mariage une bonne dizaine de fois. Lui et Magnus ne mentaient pas, ils ne trichaient pas, on le voyait dans leur regard. Même à travers la vidéo, on pouvait ressentir leur alchimie, leur intimité. Leur lien était unique et exceptionnel. Ils s'aimaient follement, c'était comme si l'un n'existait pas sans l'autre et même si Camille pensait encore le contraire jamais elle n'avait atteint ce niveau avec Magnus, peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il était son âme sœur à elle mais clairement, à l'inverse, elle n'avait jamais été le sien...c'était Alec...ça avait toujours été Alec.

M'étant mes états d'âme de côté, je la pris mes bras et commençai à la bercer doucement.

« Pour être heureux, il faut lâcher prise Cam' alors que toi tu te refuses de passer à autre chose. Alec fait partie de la vie de Magnus tu dois l'accepter. »

« Ce que je ne veux pas c'est qu'il fasse partie de la vie de ma fille » insista-t-elle avec obstination.

« Mais enfin Camille, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, ils sont indissociables tous les deux... »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les défends ! » me reprocha-t-elle en mettant fin à notre étreinte.

« Ce n'est pas que je les défends mais je me fais du souci pour toi...tu t'obstines et la dernière fois que tu as agi ainsi ça a mal tourné. Tu es encore fragile psychologiquement, ne l'oublie pas puis tu as passé un marché avec ton père. Les conditions pour que tu restes vivre ici sont claires. »

« Peut-être que je ferais mieux de partir en Italie avec ma fille finalement... » lâcha-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Mais...tu as fait toute une scène pour ne pas y aller et maintenant tu changes d'avis! Pourquoi ? Pour punir Magnus c'est ça ? L'obliger à choisir entre sa fille et Alec ? »

Elle resta là à me regarder sans réagir...j'avais vu juste.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être fatigante bon sang avec ses caprices !

« Camille, réponds-moi !» lui ordonnai-je avec autorité.

« C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas que ma fille grandisse loin de son père puis ça créerait encore plus de problème avec lui. »

« Je suis ravi que tu daignes être un tant soit peu raisonnable. Camille, tu n'as pas d'autres choix, il faut que tu acceptes Alec et entre nous, tu le lui dois après toutes les saloperies que tu lui as faites...qu'on lui a faite. Tu sais qu'ils savent pour nous ? Pour nos origines ? »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? » me répondit-elle avec étonnement.

« Oui, Magnus me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Ce qui signifie qu'ils auraient pu aller voir la police et nous dénoncer. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas suffisamment de preuves mais quand bien même, vu tous les soupçons qui pèsent sur nos familles plus les tentatives de cette inspecteur Garroway qui ne cesse de vouloir démanteler notre réseau, une plainte d'Alec à l'heure actuelle où ils sont en train de renouveler les équipes nous rendrait vulnérable. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que lui et Magnus n'ont pas déjà été tout raconter à Garroway ? »

« Rien...en fait je n'ai aucune certitude mais si ça avait été le cas, on aurait eu la visite de la police non ? »

« Oui possible. Tu pourrais poser la question directement à Magnus...ton grand ami » me dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

« On n'est pas vraiment ami... » rétoquai-je.

« Bref, peu importe la nature de votre relation, ce serait bien qu'on sache exactement ce qu'il en est... »

« Ouais...je m'en occuperai. Bien et donc concernant ta relation avec Alec ? Feras-tu des efforts ? » lui demandai-je inquiet.

« Tu m'en demandes trop, je le déteste Rafael! »

« Mais enfin Cam'... »

« Ça va ! On arrête d'en parler » s'agaça-t-elle.

Je soupirai lourdement en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'en étais là, à essayer de la convaincre d'accepter Alec mais au final c'était pour son bien à elle. Une épée de Damoclès planait constamment au dessus de nos têtes, j'étais mortifié à l'idée qu'elle sombre à nouveau dans la folie. Au moins elle continuait ses séances avec le Dr Fray ce qui j'imagine devrait me rassurer et pourtant je ne l'étais pas. L'esprit versatile de Camille était vraiment un problème, j'allais devoir la jouer finement et la surveiller afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie qui la mettrait aussi bien elle en danger que le bébé. Cette fois, je sentais bien que Magnus n'accepterait plus la moindre erreur de sa part. Ça aussi c'était assez hallucinant, il y a quelque mois si on m'avait dit que lui et moi on s'apprécierait, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Et pourtant nous voilà aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de perdre ce début d'amitié, si puis-je dire, qui essayait de germer entre nous. Finalement pousser Camille à accepter Alec était aussi pour moi, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais besoin d'avoir un pote avec qui parler, quelqu'un d'extérieur à mon milieu, quelqu'un de sincère qui ne me fréquente pas par intérêt, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de me dire mes quartes vérités quand nécessaire...oui j'appréciais bien Magnus et même si je savais que cette amitié ne pourrait pas durer quand j'aurais intégré la place qui me revenait au sein de la Familia, j'avais quand même envie d'essayer et d'être pendant quelque temps, un jeune étudiant banal qui a un ami sur qui compter.

**PDV Alec**

Assis sur les marches d'escalier du porche, j'attendais Magnus tout en contemplant le ciel. Il était magnifiquement dégagé en ce début de soirée. On risquait d'avoir un bel été ensoleillé, toutefois niveau température, j'espérais qu'on n'aurait pas à vivre l'enfer de la canicule car je supportais très mal la chaleur. Et en parlant de chaleur, nos parents nous avaient révélé la destination de nos vacances surprises — pas si surprise que ça grâce à Izzy. Attention roulement de tambour... on partait sur la côte d'azur. Youpi...joie et tralala. Mes frères et ma sœur en avaient été très heureux et se voyaient déjà peaufiner leur bronzage sur les plages...oui oui, même Max. Moi en revanche c'était beaucoup moins mon truc, j'allais surtout devoir me tartiner de crème solaire toute la journée, boire des litres et des litres d'eau afin de ne pas être déshydrater et investir dans un bon parasol afin de ne pas cramer au soleil...ben oui parce que ma peau à moi ne bronzait pas, elle cramait littéralement, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon... super le programme n'est ce pas ?

Ce soir, on avait notre dernière réunion pour l'organisation du tournoi de tennis de demain. Jace et Izzy étaient déjà partis chez Rag' ce qui était plus ou moins étrange. Je ne comprenais pas trop la raison pour laquelle ils avaient préféré emprunter la voiture de notre père plutôt que d'attendre l'arrivée de Magnus et nous y rendre tous ensemble comme à notre habitude mais bon je n'allais pas m'en plaindre car pouvoir être seul avec lui était si rare en ce moment, tout était bon à prendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Camaro noire se matérialisa dans mon allée — c'était lui. Je me levai d'un bon, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Ça y est pour moi c'était Noël! Le temps passait et pourtant ça me faisait toujours le même effet de savoir que j'allais le voir. Mon cœur s'emballait puis une certaine euphorie m'envahissait. Je me sentais transporté et heureux en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il descendit de voiture et vint à ma rencontre.

« Bonsoir Mon Amour, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué ! » soupira-t-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Bébé, si je sais car toi aussi tu m'as manqué...atrocement » lui répondis-je en lui volant un baiser au passage...puis un autre...et encore un autre.

Je passai une main derrière sa nuque afin de l'embrasser plus profondément. Ça me faisait du bien de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur ma taille, sa langue caresser la mienne. Toutes ces sensations étaient électrisantes. Peu à peu, je sentis les prémices de l'excitation naître en moi, un petit gémissement de plaisir m'échappa.

Magnus mit fin à notre baiser et me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« D'accord...en effet tu sais » remarqua-t-il en rigolant.

« Dommage qu'on ait cette réunion, j'aurais préféré passer la soirée en tête à tête avec toi...» lui confessai-je en faisant une petite moue triste.

Une lueur malicieuse traversa son regard puis un large sourire illumina son visage.

« Eh bien très cher, votre souhait sera réalisé. En réalité, je t'emmène dîner au centre-ville ce soir. On sèche la réunion, tout est arrangé » m'annonça-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

« Vraiment !? C'est formidable ! » m'exclamai-je heureux comme un gamin. J'avais presqu'envie de sautiller sur place, c'était vraiment Noël tout compte fait!

« Je savais que l'idée te plairait » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tout s'éclaire pour Jace et Izzy... » dis-je pensif.

« Oui, je les avais mis dans la confidence. Oh puis autre chose, on rentre demain. On passera la nuit à mon appartement sauf si tu vois un inconvénient à camper dans le salon. Comme tu le sais, les meubles que nous avons choisi ne seront livré que la semaine prochaine... »

« Le camping ça me va ! » acceptai-je rapidement, trop excité à l'idée de passer toute une nuit seul avec lui.

« Euh mais du coup je dois prendre quelques affaires... » réalisai-je tout à coup.

« Inutile Mon Ange, j'ai tout prévu mais je crois que tes parents veulent nous saluer... » m'informa-t-il en pointant la maison du doigt.

En effet, ma mère et mon père — un sourire heureux sur le visage — nous faisaient de grands gestes d'au revoir à travers la fenêtre.

« J'imagine qu'eux aussi étaient informés pour ce soir » conclus-je en rigolant et en les saluant à mon tour.

« Evidemment. Tu me connais, j'aime faire les choses correctement » me répondit-il en m'embrassant la tempe.

On salua mes parents une dernière fois puis on se mit en route. La soirée prenait une tournure inattendue mais pour le coup très très agréable, j'étais comblé.

Quelques instants plus tard, confortablement installés dans les sièges en cuir de la Camaro, on écoutait _Help_. Magnus était dans sa période Beatles et enchainait tous les albums. De temps en temps, il aimait se replonger dans l'univers de ces groupes mythiques qui ont tant influencé et marqué l'histoire du Rock et grâce à lui, je devais dire que ma culture musicale s'était vraiment enrichie.

« Alors, vous avez terminé avec la chambre du bébé ? » lui demandai-je histoire de faire la conversation.

Il avait passé pratiquement toute la semaine à faire des allers et retours chez Camille, j'espérais que tout avait été fait et qu'il n'aurait plus à s'y rendre autant.

« Oui ça y est... » me répondit-il simplement.

Je pivotai la tête dans sa direction et l'observai une minute en fronçant les sourcils. Sa réponse était bien trop brève...

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » lui demandai-je soucieux.

Il quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes puis me regarda avec un petit sourire désabusé.

« Que veux-tu, il n'y a pas que des avantages à se connaître si bien, on ne peut rien cacher à l'un ou à l'autre » lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Oh mais je ne cherchait pas à te cacher quoique ce soit Mon Amour, c'est juste que j'aimerais qu'on se concentre sur nous et qu'on oublie tout le reste l'espace d'une soirée...on en reparlera demain si tu veux bien. »

Ce n'était de toute évidence rien de positif. Il avait dû se passer un truc avec Camille...pour changer. J'étais curieux mais il avait raison, on allait penser uniquement à nous ce soir et oublier tout le reste. Les problèmes seront toujours là demain après tout.

« C'est d'accord Bébé » lui répondis-je en glissant ma main dans la mienne.

_C'est quand même pratique de conduire une automatique,_ pensais-je en regardant nos doigts entrelacés. Dans deux mois j'allais enfin avoir 18 ans et valider mon permis de conduire mais je savais aussi que je n'allais pas disposer d'une voiture dans l'immédiat. Mes parents avaient prévu d'en offrir une à Jace en premier ce qui était normal puis ils m'avaient déjà aidé à payer l'alliance de Magnus alors bon je n'allais pas me plaindre.

On arriva au centre-ville. Mon adorable fiancé nous avait réservé une table dans mon nouveau restaurant préféré. Au menu, un dîner sous les étoiles avec comme panorama, une vue imprenable sur les toits de la ville. L'endroit était toujours aussi magique que la première fois où nous y étions venus, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde également. On sentait que l'été approchait, les gens raffolaient de plus en plus des roofs top et appréciaient de pouvoir diner dans ce genre de cadre idyllique. Personnellement, j'étais complètement fan. Le personnel du restaurant était également toujours très accueillant et la nourriture savoureuse, il était difficile de ne pas succomber. À 23h, on se décida à rentrer à l'appartement car une rude journée nous attendait le lendemain. Toute la matinée, on sera sur les courts de tennis à taper dans la balle et l'après-midi, il y avait la visite des intervenants pour les témoignages. J'étais impatient de voir Rag', Simon et Cat' en action, ils n'étaient pas très sportifs alors ça risquait d'être assez marrant. On avait recueilli de nombreuses inscriptions, ça réchauffait le cœur de savoir que les plus jeunes se sentaient également concernés par la consommation des drogues et surtout comprenaient l'importance d'être sensibilisé sur le sujet.

On se gara au parking sous-terrain puis on prit l'ascenseur. L'immeuble avait dû être rénové récemment car tout était immaculé. Les murs étaient blancs, l'ascenseur semblait être neuf, il y avait un grand miroir sur l'une des façades et du marbre au sol...c'était classe. On arriva au sixième et dernier étage où se situait l'appartement de Magnus. Il m'avait montré de nombreuses photos et vidéos mais c'était la première fois que j'allais pouvoir le découvrir de mes propres yeux. Quand on pénétra à l'intérieure, je fus époustouflé par l'espace. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait dit que le salon était suffisamment spacieux pour y mettre son piano mais imaginer et voir était deux choses complètement différentes. Mêmes les vidéos ne rendaient pas justice à cette pièce de vie incroyable.

« Waouh... » m'exclamai-je impressionné « je comprends que tu l'aies trouvé un peu grand au début ».

« Oui, il y a beaucoup d'espace mais ce sera moins impressionnant quand il y aura les meubles et le piano ».

« J'aime beaucoup l'escalier et la verrière » lui dis-je en continuant à découvrir les lieux.

L'escalier était noir et de style industriel comme le reste de l'appartement. La plupart des murs étaient blancs mais certaines façades étaient entièrement recouvertes de briques. Le parquet était en bois brut, j'adorais l'ensemble.

« Ça te dit de voir là-haut ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Oh oui ! » lui répondis-je tout excité.

Avoir un accès sur le toit était véritablement le gros plus de l'appartement et je savais que c'était ce qui avait fait craquer Magnus. On emprunta les escaliers puis on accéda au toit par une double porte vitrée.

J'écarquillai les yeux de nouveau, la vue était sublime.

« Tu ferais presque concurrence au panorama du restaurant ! » m'exclamai-je

« Oh, juste presque ? » me taquina-t-il.

Je rigolai.

« C'est vraiment magnifique Bébé »

« Je sais que tu adores les espaces comme celui-ci alors si ça te dit, je te donne carte blanche pour l'aménager. On peut y faire un patio ou un toit-terrasse comme tu voudras. »

Je le regardai avec amour et reconnaissance, la confiance qu'il me témoignait était touchante.

« Merci, tu me gâtes beaucoup trop... » lui dis-je avant d'enchainer « tu sais, cet endroit me rappel notre lieu secret » lui confessai-je avec une pointe de nostalgie.

« Oui, le toit de l'immeuble en construction sur la 16ème, j'y ai pensé aussi. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas un seul appartement d'y disponible...je me suis renseigné. »

« J'ai l'impression que cette époque date d'une éternité... »

Mon regard était perdu dans la contemplation de la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant nous. Magnus se rapprocha et m'enlaça tendrement la taille par derrière, il déposa un doux baiser au creux de mon cou. J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule.

« On en a passé du temps sur ce toit. C'est là que je t'ai fait mon coming-out » se remémora-t-il.

« Oui, et moi le mien... »

« En effet, même si je t'y ai un peu obligé ce soir-là » me dit-il en rigolant.

Je me retournai dans ses bras afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« On a fait du chemin depuis » lui dis-je en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

« C'est vrai. Aujourd'hui nous sommes financés, nous construisons un avenir tous les deux et même si je sais qu'on emménagera pas ensemble dans l'immédiat, je veux vraiment que tu te considères comme chez toi ici et qu'on commence à s'y créer de magnifiques souvenirs comme par exemple cet instant précis...où nous nous regardons amoureusement dans les yeux...sous ce magnifique ciel étoilé... et que je te passe ceci au doigt... » me dit-il en sortant de sa poche un petit écrin noir.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Il ouvrit la boite. Une magnifique alliance fit son apparition, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

« C'est...c'est pour moi ? » bafouillai-je en le regrettant aussitôt.

Fallait être stupide quand même pour sortir ça à cet instant. Magnus éclata de rire.

« Oui, à moins que tu ne sois pas celui qui m'ait demandé de l'épouser il y a tout juste deux semaines » plaisanta-t-il toujours mort de rire.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

« Tu es vraiment adorable Mon Amour » me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Il sortit l'anneau de son écrin puis le passa à mon annuaire.

« Mon Amour, c'est mon cœur qui a choisi cette alliance. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour toi. En te la passant au doigt, j'y mets une partie de l'amour infini que j'éprouve pour toi. Nous deux c'est pour l'éternité, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ».

_...comment ne pas retomber amoureux de lui encore et encore...encore et toujours..._

« Elle est magnifique, je l'adore Bébé » lui dis-je la voix nouée et les yeux humides.

Je l'embrassai amoureusement, notre baiser avait un gout salé à cause de mes larmes mais peu importait, c'était des larmes de bonheur. Il me serra dans ses bras de nouveau, je me mis à contempler mon alliance avec émerveillement. Je remarquai qu'il était serti de petit signe de l'infini et qu'il était en noir et en acier comme celle que je lui avais offerte. Tant de significations dans cette alliance, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Je comprenais que trop bien quand il disait que c'était son cœur qui l'avait choisi, on pourrait presque penser qu'il l'avait faite faire sur mesure pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'en offre une maintenant...ce geste signifiait tellement.

« Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise Mon Amour. Nous allons être fiancés pendant un long moment alors il était important pour moi que tu portes toi aussi le symbole de ces fiançailles et de notre mariage à venir et que le monde entier sache que tu es déjà promis à un autre...moi en l'occurrence » dit-il fièrement.

« Et je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement, tu es l'amour de ma vie, je t'aime tellement. Personne ne sera jamais capable de me combler de bonheur comme toi seul sait le faire »

Je me penchai sur ses lèvres et recommençai à l'embrasser passionnément. Mon cœur débordait tellement d'amour pour lui, j'avais envie lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

« J'ai envie de toi... » lui murmurai-je.

« D'accord, on redescend » me dit-il en m'entrainant rapidement dans les escaliers.

En quinze minutes, Magnus avait créé un véritable nid douillet devant la cheminée du salon avec un matelas de sol, des couvertures, des plaides, des oreillers plus _All you need is love_ des _Beatles_ en fond sonore. Évidemment, tout ceci ça me rappela d'agréables souvenirs. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses... » comprit-il en se rapprochant.

« Difficile de ne pas y penser...il y a quelques similitudes » lui dis-je en glissant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je trouve que le sol nous réussit bien »plaisanta-t-il en rigolant « Ce soir, il y aura aussi des premières Mon Ange. La première fois qu'on fera l'amour ici dans cet appartement, notre première nuit seul tous les deux... » dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il m'allongea sur les couvertures sans rompre notre baiser comme il l'avait fait au chalet. Je me demandais toujours comment il s'y prenait pour ne pas qu'on se casse la figure...

Il glissa une main sous mon tee-shirt et le fit progressivement remonter avant de me le retirer complétement. Il commença à recouvrir chaque centimètre de mon torse de doux baisers avant de s'attarder sur mes tétons, les léchant et les mordillant légèrement avant de les suçoter. La succion fit réagir mon sexe instantanément. Ma respiration s'accéléra légèrement, mon cœur rata un battement. Je sentais mes tétons durcir sous ses traitements en même temps que ma verge. Rapidement, je m'attelai à le débarrasser de ses vêtements, désireux de sentir son magnifique corps nu contre le mien.

« Toujours aussi impatient... » commenta-t-il en commençant à me retirer mon jean.

« Si tu n'attendais pas toute une semaine avant de me faire l'amour toi aussi... » me défendis-je alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y était pour rien et que le temps nous avait cruellement manqué ces derniers jours.

Il s'arrêta net dans son geste.

« Tu sais bien que... » commença-t-il

« Oui oui, je sais Bébé qu'on était débordé... » lui dis-je précipitamment en terminant de retirer mon jean puis mon boxer par mes propres moyens.

Je l'allongeai sur les couvertures et m'installai sur ses cuisses. Je restai une minute à contempler son torse et ses abdos...il était tellement sexy. Avant lui, je ne savais pas que les tatouages avaient cet effet-là sur moi car il fallait bien admettre que son torse tatoué m'excitait complètement mais peut-être que ça me faisait de l'effet uniquement parce que c'était sur son corps à lui qu'il y avait des tatouages…allez savoir.

« Tu sais, je ne te reproche rien Bébé mais toute une semaine... disons que c'est un peu compliqué » m'expliquai-je en embrassant ses côtes...son flanc...son ventre. Je remontai sur ses tétons, les pris en bouche pour les titiller de ma langue.

« Hmm j'adore quand tu fais ça... » me dit-il en gémissant de plaisir avant d'ajouter « je te rappelle que tu t'en vas trois longues semaines Mon Amour... »

J'avais pratiquement perdu le fil de notre conversation entrecoupée.

« Euh oui, en effet... donc je te propose que l'on fasse l'amour inlassablement et ce jusqu'à mon départ ainsi je ne serais pas en manque de toi et de ton corps si parfait... » lui proposai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable ! » s'exclama-t-il en me faisant remonter progressivement sur son sexe. Il plaça ses mains sur ma taille et m'incita à bouger des hanches sur lui.

Je me penchai et lui mordillai légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il passa une main dernière ma nuque et m'embrassa avec fougue. J'adorais sentir son sexe ferme frotter contre le mien, sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne...c'était jouissif. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il commença à caresser avec douceur. Je déviais vers son cou et l'embrassait tout en suçotant légèrement la peau, je l'entendis gémir de satisfaction ce qui me mit un peu plus en confiance, je continuai tout en glissant une main jusqu'à son sexe que je commençais à caresser timidement, je passai un doigt sur l'urètre afin de récolter un peu de sa semence pré-éjaculatoire due à son excitation.

« N'aie pas peur Mon Amour » me murmura-t-il afin de m'encourager.

Je pris plus fermement sa verge entre mes doigts et recommençai mes mouvements de va et vient avec plus d'assurance et de fermeté.

« Oui, comme ça...c'est trop bon...parfait » me dit-il en retrouvant mes lèvres pour un baiser bref mais empreint de désir.

Il observa les gestes langoureux que faisaient ma main sur son sexe quelques secondes puis plongea ses yeux vert-ambré dans le bleu océan des miens.

Je devais apprendre à avoir plus confiance en moi. Magnus m'avait déjà dit et répété que je lui donnais du plaisir et ce n'était clairement pas la première fois que je le touchais mais il était tellement plus expérimenté que moi. Parfois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que jamais je ne saurais être à la hauteur sauf qu'en le voyant me regarder comme à cet instant avec tant d'amour et de désir, je ne pouvais pas douter de l'effet que j'avais sur lui sexuellement. Les mots n'avaient jamais eu plus d'importance entre nous que les messages qu'on parvenaient à se faire passer dans nos regards et là le sien était brulant de désir pour moi et uniquement pour moi.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma main que je regardais aller et venir sur son sexe...soudainement j'ai eu envie de le sentir dans ma bouche. Je me déplaçai légèrement afin de donner vie à mes pensées lubriques. Délicatement, j'enroulai ma langue autour de sa verge puis la pris entièrement dans ma bouche..._quelle merveille_. Magnus poussa un profond râle de plaisir, ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux.

_Comme j'aimais entendre ce son_ !

Ses hanches commencèrent à aller et venir en rythme dans la bouche, j'accélérai mes mouvements avant de m'arrêter subitement et de le prendre jusqu'à la gorge. Sentir mon gland buter au fond de sa gorge quand il me prenait en bouche me faisait complètement basculé alors j'étais plus que convaincu de l'effet que ça aurait aussi sur lui. Il commença à gémir de plus belle, confiant je réitérai une seconde fois en refoulant un réflexe vélo-palatin. Ça, c'était plutôt désagréable mais ça en valait bien la peine. Je m'apprêtais à recommencer une troisième fois quand il me releva la tête.

« Ok Bébé, doucement... si tu continues ainsi je vais avoir du mal à tenir… » me prévint-il.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser sensuel et langoureux. J'avais envie de le sentir en moi sans plus tarder.

« Viens en moi... » lui murmurai-je entre les lèvres.

Il m'observa une minute et semblait être en pleine réflexion.

« Je me disais qu'étant donné que tu avais si bien pris les choses en main, peut-être voudrais-tu aller jusqu'au bout... » me proposa-t-il.

Traduction : que ce soit moi qui lui fasse l'amour, que j'endosse le rôle de l'actif.

Je ne savais absolument pas si j'étais prêt pour ça mais visiblement lui pensait que oui. Il me connaissait par cœur alors peut-être que je l'étais effectivement et que c'était la peur qui me faisait penser le contraire. Je ne savais pas non plus quoi lui répondre pour le coup... en avais-je envie ? Oui bien sûr que oui mais je ne m'étais pas préparé à ce que ce soit pour ce soir...

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop Mon Amour, je ne t'y oblige pas tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prêt... »

« Je...je veux bien essayer mais et si je ne faisais pas les choses correctement ou pire imagine que je te fasse mal...je... » bafouillai-je en commençant à paniquer.

« Je vais te guider et si au final ça ne fonctionne pas, ce ne sera pas grave, on réessaiera une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« D'accord » aquiescai-je d'une petite voix.

« Détends-toi tout se déroulera parfaitement bien » me rassura-t-il en commençant à caresser mon sexe.

Mon érection était un peu retombée entre temps mais nul doute que ça allait rapidement revenir Magnus s'attelant déjà à la tâche.

« On va faire une chose. Ferme les yeux » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai.

« Maintenant concentre toi sur ce que tu ressens. Je veux que tu te connectes aux sensations qui t'envahissent à cet instant précis. Sens ma main fermement enroulée autour de ton sexe, sens la qui te masturbe avec amour pendant que l'autre te caresse le torse...puis te titille les tétons...elle descend sur ton flanc...puis sur tes fesses... »

À chaque fois, il joignait le geste à la parole.

Sa voix suave accouplée à ses gestes me procurèrent un vague de frisson. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de ressentir plus intensément les choses maintenant que j'avais les yeux fermés, je me sentais aussi plus détendu et de nouveau très excité.

« C'est bien Mon Amour maintenant ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi » m'ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Je le vis prendre le tube de lubrifiant et en enduire délicatement mon pénis avant de prendre ma main et de la positionner dessus au niveau de la base. Il referma mes doigts sur mon sexe puis lentement, il me guida vers l'entrée de son anus. Je déglutis aussitôt, mon cœur palpitait aussi bien d'excitation que de peur. Ma main commença légèrement à trembler, par réflexe je baissai les yeux rompant ainsi notre contact visuel.

« Non, regarde-moi » répéta-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et accrochai fermement mon regard au sien. On allait faire ça ensemble et tout ira bien, me rassurai-je. À l'instant où mon gland entra en contact avec l'entrée de son intimité, une décharge électrique me parcourut le corps, je me laissai submerger par elle et le fis machinalement coulisser entre sa raie comme il me l'avait fait de nombreuses fois...je commençais à haleter et avait follement envie de le pénétrer.

« C'est ça Mon Ange laisse toi guider par tes envies sans te poser de question » m'encouragea-t-il.

Timidement, je commençais ma progression en lui. Oh mon dieu, c'était si...étroit et oh mon dieu ...je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout sans atteindre l'orgasme avant. J'étais déjà à deux doigts de jouir alors que je ne l'avais pénétré que d'un tiers. N'arrangeant rien à mon état, le râle de plaisir que poussa Magnus en me sentant entrer en lui rajouta de l'huile sur mes ardeurs déjà en surchauffe. Je continuai ma progression en haletant bruyamment de plaisir, j'avais un mal fou à contrôler ma respiration. Nos yeux toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, j'avais la sensation qu'on avait encore atteint un niveau dans notre intimité. On se dévoilait complètement l'un à l'autre, sans craintes, sans peurs et sans pudeur, on se mettait totalement à nu émotionnellement. Je le pénétrai un peu plus et rompis notre contact visuel en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Son regard de braise m'excitait autant que le fait que j'étais en train de le pénétrer, c'était trop pour moi. Il était urgent que je me calme et reprenne le contrôle de mes sens, mon souffle était toujours bruyant et mon cœur battait la chamade. Magnus m'enlaça fermement la taille et en un coup de rein, me fit entrer entièrement en lui. Je poussai un long râle de plaisir ou d'agonie dans mon état je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations étaient entrain de me rendre fou.

« Ça va Bébé ? » me demanda-t-il toujours très soucieux.

Ma tête toujours enfouie dans son cou, je lui fis un petit « oui » mal assuré avant de commencer à bouger en lui..ou du moins c'est plutôt lui qui commença à me faire bouger jusqu'à ce que je prenne le rythme. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. Cette fois nos baisers étaient plus primaires, uniquement guidés par nos pulsions. J'avais un peu de mal à coordonner mes mouvements, à l'embrasser tout en continuant à faire coulisser mon sexe en lui mais ses mains sur mes fesses me guidaient à la perfection. Il avait une façon si sensuelle de faire basculer ses hanches à ma rencontre, c'était fluide, contrôlé. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire et comment le faire, j'essayai de me caler sur lui. Après quelques minutes, je commençais à aller et venir entre ses reins un peu plus rapidement, au fur et à mesure que la pression montait en moi et que la confiance me gagnait. Magnus ralentit légèrement le rythme mais poussait fermement mes fesses contre son bassin afin que je le prenne profondément et entièrement, je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de ma verge entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il glissa un doigt en moi puis un deuxième et commença à les faire coulisser. Il me pénétrait de ses doigts sans relâche, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de trop sensations et de bruits différents qui m'envahissaient en même temps. Mon sexe qui allait et venait en lui, ses doigts en moi, nos langues qui se tournaient autour, qui se suçaient, se léchaient, nos souffles saccadés, nos gémissements et tout ceci avait pour seul et même objectif me conduire à la jouissance, ce qui ne tarda pas. Une minute plus tard, l'orgasme trop longtemps retenu me foudroya de plein fouet, je me déversai en lui en poussant un long râle roque et profond. Magnus accéléra le rythme et me fit le pénétrer avec plus d'ardeur, j'étais épuisé mais il était hors de question que j'arrête avant qu'il n'ait lui aussi atteint l'orgasme. Après quelques minutes, ce fut la délivrance pour tous les deux. Je m'affalai sur lui, lessivé et vidé. Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre comme s'il était à l'intérieur de mon propre corps. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur mes cheveux humides.

« Une première fois à ajouter à notre palmarès des premières fois » commenta-t-il après une minute.

« Oui, même si c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail au final… » lui répondis-je toujours un peu essoufflé.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si c'était vrai tu ne serais surement dans cet état second d'épuisement, je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti...je t'ai juste un peu guidé »

« J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, je ne voulais surtout pas te décevoir. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait des prouesses mais bon... »

Il soupira puis me releva la tête afin que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Écoute moi bien _Mr je manque de confiance en moi_. Ce qu'on vient de partager toi et moi vaut toutes les prouesses sexuelles du monde. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on fait ressentir à l'un et à l'autre quand on fait l'amour. Notre désir l'un pour l'autre, notre passion l'un pour l'autre, notre amour...c'est ça le plus important et toi tu me fais ressentir toutes ces choses. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je suis l'homme le plus comblé sur cette terre car je me sens aimé par toi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête et de douter, tu me satisfais aussi bien émotionnellement que sexuellement et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Je le regardai avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance et des yeux remplis d'amour.

« Tu as toujours les mots juste pour me rassurer. Merci de me dire tout ça Bébé »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ce n'est que la vérité. Tu sais que je suis fou de toi et que tout chez toi m'attire, ta peau si parfaite, ton corps, tes magnifiques lèvres rosées, tes petites mimiques, tes maladresses, ta timidité. Tout ce que tu es m'est précieux et ce soir tu as été merveilleux. Te sentir en moi a été une expérience incomparable. Tu me fais ressentir des sensations et des émotions jamais expérimentées jusque-là et ça, c'est uniquement grâce à toi, grâce à notre connexion et à cet amour si incroyable et inégalable que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre et qui nous lie. Je t'aime Bébé »

« Je t'aime » lui répondis-je ému et en me lovant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Je me sentais rassuré et apaisé. Toutes les expériences passées qu'il avait pu avoir n'égaleront jamais ce que nous vivions actuellement car notre amour rendait les choses spéciales, je le comprenais aujourd'hui. Je savais que jamais Magnus n'avait aimé quiconque comme il m'aimait moi. Il avait aimé Camille sincèrement mais leur relation et leur amour n'avait jamais atteint cette symbiose si parfaite qui existait entre lui et moi et j'en étais fier. Je n'avais peut-être aucune expérience et aucun exploit sexuel à mon actif mais j'avais le plus important à savoir son cœur et son amour.

Fin du chapitre!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

**PDV de Jace**

« Rag', je ne suis pas convaincu que ces chaussures soient adéquates pour jouer au tennis » fit remarquer mon petit-frère en regardant les Nike Shox de mon ami d'un mauvais œil.

« Je n'avais pas autre chose, je suis musicien moi pas sportif ! » se défendit-il aussitôt.

« Piètre argument... » rétorqua Max sans se laisser impressionner, ce qui nous fit tous rigoler.

_ Quelle petite teigne_, pensai-je amusé et pas peu fière.

« Trêve de bavardage, on va bientôt démarrer les tournois » nous avertit Izzy en bonne organisatrice.

« Euh mais il manque encore Alec et Mag's » intervient Cat'.

« Ils sont en train de se garer, c'est bon » nous informa Clary en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

Probablement que Mag's venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

« Les filles, je tenais à vous dire que les tee-shirt sont trop cool! » les félicita Simon.

Il avait raison, Clary et Izzy avaient assuré. Chaque tee-shirt avait été imprimé avec le logo du club de tennis jumelé au nom du groupe mais le plus percutant était les différents slogans inscrits dessus. On pouvait lire par exemple sur celui de Simon - _La drogue un suicide à la portée de tous_ ou encore sur celui de Cat' - _Succomber à la drogue c'est facile, moi j'ai choisi de résister_. Les messages avaient été sélectionnés avec soin et avaient pour objectif de faire réagir voir même de choquer pour marquer les consciences. En revanche, je n'étais pas fan de la couleur verte pomme des tee-shirt même si je savais que le principal intérêt de ce look flashy était que tous les participants puissent nous repérer rapidement en cas de besoin.

Mag's et Alec — main dans la main — arrivèrent enfin au club, ils avaient l'air d'excellente humeur. Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle avait été l'activité principale de toute leur soirée. Une chose était certaine, ces deux-là avaient une vie sexuelle beaucoup plus active et épanouie que la mienne. C'était frustrant d'être passé d'actif à rien du tout mais j'avais fait un choix, celui de l'amour. J'étais amoureux de Clary et pour elle je supporterai encore et encore toutes les frustrations du monde puis oui... il y avait aussi le fait que je n'avais pas envie que mon très cher beau-frère m'assassine pour avoir ôté à sa sœur son innocence un peu trop tôt.

Le président du club et le préparateur sportif de Max firent un petit discours de bienvenue avant de laisser la parole à ce dernier qui avait la lourde tâche d'expliquer le déroulement des matchs de la matinée.

« Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je m'appelle Max Lightwood. Nous vous remercions d'avoir répondu aussi nombreux à cette journée de prévention contre les drogues qui sévissent dans les milieux sportifs mais aussi aux abords de nos écoles, collèges et lycées. Je vais vous expliquer au mieux comment vont se dérouler les différents matchs de la matinée. Pour démarrer, votre premier adversaire sera tiré au sort, par la suite les gagnants devront à chaque fois progresser sur le terrain suivant par exemple si vous êtes sur le terrain numéro 5 et que vous remportez votre match, vous devrez passer sur le terrain numéro 4 ainsi de suite. Les vaincus quant à eux, ne bougeront pas. Les matchs se feront en deux sets gagnants, si chacun des joueurs à un set à son actif, un troisième les départagera. Compte tenu du grand nombre de participants, il n'y aura pas d'avantages, ni d'égalités autrement les matchs dureront trop longtemps et dans l'idéal il serait bien que tous les joueurs puissent s'affronter. Nous avons 6 courts en extérieurs et 7 en intérieurs numérotés de 1 à 13. Quand nous procéderons au tirage au sort dans quelques minutes, vous remarquerez qu'au dos du papier tiré il y aura également d'inscrit le numéro du court qui vous aura été attribué. L'arbitrage se fera en autonomie, néanmoins pour les débutants ou pour ceux qui ont besoin de rappel concernant les règles, n'hésitez pas à solliciter un des membres organisateurs, nous sommes tous vêtus de ce tee-shirt vert pomme qui ne vous aura sans doute pas échappez. Voilà, nous vous souhaitons bon match et surtout amusez-vous car l'objectif principal n'est pas de gagner mais de passer un bon moment tous ensemble! »

Toute l'assemblée acclama et applaudit notre excellent orateur. Max avait été super, il avait déjà l'étoffe d'un meneur et savait s'exprimer en public avec un aisance impressionnante pour ses 14 ans.

« Bravo Max ! » criai-je avec fierté.

« Super Max ! » le félicitèrent Izzy et Simon à leur tour.

Heureux, il nous regarda avec un grand sourire et une satisfaction à peine dissimulée.

« Tu as été génial » le félicita Madzie à son tour.

« Oh...merci beaucoup » lui répondit-il timidement.

_Eh ben ! pensai-je. Quel brusque changement d'attitude !_

On procéda au tirage au sort comme convenu puis chacun intégra le court qui lui revenait. Alec, Magnus et moi endossâmes les rôles d'arbitres sur les courts extérieurs 8, 9 et 10 à la demande des joueurs. Cat', Simon, Izzy et Clary s'échauffaient déjà avec leur adversaire respectif.

On s'installa sur nos chaises d'arbitres.

« Ok les garçons, dix minutes d'échauffement dans le carré de service puis après on démarre le match !»

« D'accord Jace ! » me répondirent-ils avec entrain et excitation.

Aaron et Dylan étaient des gamins de 12 ans que je connaissais déjà car ils étaient membres du club. C'était quand même un sacré coup de bol que ces deux-là soient tombés ensemble pour leur premier match. J'observai mon frère sur le court 8, il arbitrait un match entre deux fillettes de 8 et 9 ans qui semblaient avoir du mal à se faire trois échanges d'affilés. Mag's, sur le court 10, arbitrait un match mixe de deux ados de 13 et 14 ans. De ce que je voyais, ça allait être serré. Rien qu'à l'échauffement on sentait déjà qu'il y avait de la compétition.

« Hey Alec ! Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas crever de chaud ! » lui criai-je de mon siège en l'observant de nouveau.

Il avait enfilé le tee-shirt du groupe par-dessus un autre tee-shirt à manches longues alors qu'il faisait genre 27 degrés. On avait de la chance, il faisait très beau, le soleil était éclatant.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre des coups de soleil! » me répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes de soleil et en réajustant sa casquette.

« Eh ben ça promet les vacances sur la Côte d'Azur ! » le taquinai-je.

« Lâche moi Jace et occupe-toi de ton match ! » rétorqua-t-il en m'envoyant sur les roses.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant puis donna le top départ aux garçons pour qu'ils puissent démarrer leur match.

**PDV de Magnus**

Décidément Jace ne perdait jamais une occasion d'agacer son frère. Du court où je me trouvais, je l'avais entendu charrier Alec sur toutes les précautions qu'il prenait pour se protéger du soleil. Personnellement je le comprenais car j'en faisais autant en hiver. C'était marrant cette différence entre nous, il préférait le froid et la neige et moi les temps chauds et ensoleillés comme aujourd'hui.

« 40-30 ! » criai-je à mes petits joueurs professionnels.

Le match avait débuté depuis près d'1h45 et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était très serré. Les deux jeunes que j'arbitrais — Mélodie et Finn— étaient des compétiteurs. J'avais beau leur rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas d'enjeux, ils en avaient rien à faire. On avait l'impression que ce match était celui de leur vie, ils me rappelaient Max.

« 40 A ! » criai-je de nouveau.

Mélodie s'était faite rattraper dans le jeu et commençait à perdre patience contrairement à Finn qui, même quand il était mené, restait d'un calme olympien...niveau mentale il était impressionnant. Ils étaient à un set partout et Mélodie servait pour le match...je la vis prendre une profonde inspiration afin de contrôler ses nerfs, c'était incroyable la pression qu'elle se mettait. Elle arma son service et frappa la balle à une vitesse remarquable, cette dernière rebondit dans le carré de service et fusa. Finn, pris de vitesse, n'eut pas le temps de la toucher.

« Ace ! Jeu, set et match ! » dis-je en applaudissant.

« Waouh quel match, vous avez été excellents tous les deux! » les félicitai-je.

Mélodie tout sourire me remercia. Fair-play, Finn la félicita également pour la victoire puis ils se serrèrent la main.

J'arbitrai un second match avant d'entrer en piste à mon tour. Manque de chance, mon premier adversaire ne fut nul autre que Max qui me mit une sacré raclé mais sauvant l'honneur, je remportai mes trois autres matchs ce qui était satisfaisant compte tenu du fait que je n'avais pas joué depuis longtemps.

À la fin de la matinée, on arrêta les échanges de balles, tout le monde se rassembla autour du déjeuner offert par le club avant d'enchainer avec les témoignages et les spots préventifs. Pour plus de poids, on avait choisi des intervenants à peine plus âgés que nous. On souhaitait que chaque gamin présent puisse se reconnaitre et se dire : _ça aurait pu être moi, il a pratiquement mon âge_.

À la fin de la journée, on distribua des tonnes de tee-shirts et de casquettes pour remercier tout le monde de leur participation ainsi que de leur présence. On interpréta également quelques morceaux à la demande de nos jeunes fans. Enfin, un questionnaire avait été remis à chacun. Le but était de s'assurer que cette journée avait bien eu l'impact recherché. On leur rappela avant de se quitter que désormais ils étaient tous engagés dans la lutte contre la drogue et qu'ils ne faillaient pas qu'ils hésitent à sensibiliser à leur tour le maximum de monde.

« C'était super de faire ça avec vous les gars ! » s'exclama Max encore tout excité par sa journée.

« Tu as été formidable, un vrai meneur. Tu me rappelles Alec au même âge » lui dis-je.

« Merci Mag's, c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire » me répondit-il en regardant son grand-frère avec admiration.

Alec lui fit un câlin.

« Je suis fière de toi petit-frère » le congratula-t-il.

« Merci Frangin » commença-t-il à s'exprimer avec un grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils « Hey mais attends... c'est bien ce que je crois ? » questionna-t-il en pointant l'alliance d'Alec du doigt.

Jace arriva à notre niveau avec le reste du groupe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Alec se contente de montrer à tout le monde sa main gauche.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Elle est magnifique Alec ! » s'exclama Izzy en sautillant sur place.

« Très bon choix Mag's! » me félicitèrent Simon et Cat'.

Je les remerciai d'un sourire.

« Moi je l'avais déjà vu ! » se vanta ma petite sœur.

« Quand je pense que vous êtes fiancés et que vous allez vous marier ! J'en suis encore tout retourné mais si heureux pour vous les amis ! » nous dit Rag en nous serrant ses bras.

Je fus touché par cet élan d'affection de sa part.

« Quand est prévu le mariage ? » nous demanda Madzie.

« Hmm, à la fin des études d'Alec » lui répondis-je.

« C'est dans longtemps ! » s'exclama Max surpris.

« C'est juste mais ça nous laissera le temps d'organiser les choses correctement puis on aime bien l'idée d'être fiancés pour le moment » dit Alec en me regardant avec amour.

Je le pris dans mes bras puis lui déposai un léger et rapide baiser sur la tempe.

« Bien, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je meurs de faim! Ça vous tente un fast-food ? » nous proposa Rag'.

Je le regardai en grimaçant devant sa proposition, je vis Max en faire de même.

« Je suis partant ! » répondit Simon aussitôt.

« Euh, moi je n'y ai pas droit...j'ai un tournoi à Paris la semaine prochaine ...» nous informa Max tristement.

« Zut...et toi Mag's ? Tu peux bien faire une entorse à tes règles d'alimentation saine... »

« Surement pas pour tes beaux-yeux mon pote... » lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Vous n'êtes pas marrants ! » se plaignit-il.

Finalement, ayant eu assez des lamentations de Rag', on accepta d'aller au Fast-food. Max et moi nous contentâmes d'une salade pendant que les autres dévoraient frites et hamburgers dégoulinants de sauces, rien que de les voir manger me donnait des hauts le cœur. Max lui, les regardait plutôt avec envie. On voyait qu'il y renonçait contraint et forcé à cause de son régime alimentaire stricte. Je le trouvais courageux d'être autant discipliné pour son jeune âge, Izzy et Jace lui proposèrent de prendre une part de frite, le rassurant sur le fait qu'ils ne diraient rien à leur père mais il n'avait pas craqué. Il était bien plus mature que ses grands frères et sœurs, remarquai-je amusé.

Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle comme d'habitude. Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis notre journée au club de tennis. La semaine dernière nous avons passé cinq jours à faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital Raziel. Nous avons offert un concert aux enfants hospitalisés puis avons entrepris l'apprentissage de certains instruments avec ceux qui le désiraient. Il n'y avait pas de doute, la musique était un remède tout aussi efficace que les médicaments. Elle réchauffait le cœur et remontait le moral. La plus belle des récompenses étaient de voir les sourires, illuminer à la fin des journées, les visages de ces enfants dont la maladie leur avait fait perdre bien trop tôt et bien trop brutalement leur belle innocence et joie de vivre. On s'était beaucoup attaché à eux en quelques jours. Clary avait été très touchée par cette expérience et avait demandé à notre mère de l'inscrire pour le reste de l'année comme bénévole. J'aurai voulu en faire autant mais il était clair que le temps allait me manquer entre mes études, Alec et la naissance de ma fille.

Les Lightwood s'envolaient pour la côte d'Azur demain, raison pour laquelle Alec avait passé les quatre derniers jours à la maison. On essayait de profiter un maximum l'un de l'autre avant cette séparation. Trois semaines en soit, ce n'étaient pas la fin du monde mais pour nous c'était un véritable drame à surmonter, on avait jamais été séparé aussi longtemps.

« Bébé, comment vais-je faire pour me passer de toi pendant 21 jours... 504 heures...302140 minutes... » se plaignit Alec alors que mon sexe était chaudement et profondément en lui...

« Mon Amour, tu penses vraiment à ça en ce moment ?! » m'offusquai-je en lui donnant un autre coup de rein qui le fit gémir.

« Hmmm...encore » minauda-t-il de sa voix chargée de concupiscence.

Je ne me fis pas prier et recommença à l'assener de mes coups de reins exigeants, encore et encore, toujours plus vite et plus fort. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je puisais encore cette énergie après tout le sexe de ces derniers jours mais je voulais le sentir frémir et vibrer de désir sous mon corps brûlant d'amour pour lui, c'était lui ma kryptonite. C'était son corps, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses gémissements. Je glissai un doigt dans sa bouche qu'il commença à sucer et à mordiller derechef, _ce que j'aimais le voir faire ça _! Il était tellement sexy. Notre plaisir atteignit enfin son paroxysme. Alec et moi laissâmes la jouissance nous foudroyer, il se libéra dans ma main tandis que je me déversai en lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« Cette fois Mon Amour, je crois que même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de jouir de nouveau...je suis HS...mort » lui dis-je en prenant la bouteille d'eau posée sur ma table de chevet.

J'en bus une longue gorgée puis la lui tendis.

« Merci... » me dit-il en me la prenant des mains.

« Moi aussi je suis K.O, on a quand même fait l'amour 4 fois aujourd'hui... » s'étonna-t-il presque.

« En effet mais je te parie qu'en dépit de tous nos efforts, dans moins de 3 jours on sera déjà complètement en manque l'un de l'autre, pas que sexuellement bien sûr, même si j'imagine que cette partie arrivera bien plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait souhaité également ».

« Hmmm on pourra toujours se faire un sexcam ou mieux! Se faire l'amour au téléphone...je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était de faire ça » admit-il avec un grand sourire coquin.

« Vraiment ? » lui demandai-je surpris.

« Oui...est-ce que toi tu as déjà... » commença-t-il.

« Oui...quelques fois » lui avouai-je.

C'était tellement rare que je réponde par la négation quand il me posait des questions qui tournaient autour du sexe Dans ces moments, je regrettais presque mon passé de chaud lapin même si pour le coup, le sexe au téléphone avait été expérimenté avec Camille.

« Evidemment... » fit-il un peu déçu.

Je me rallongeai sur le lit et l'attirai contre moi.

« Je t'aime » lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser protecteur sur le front.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bébé... » me dit-il en baillant.

« Je crois que la douche sera pour demain, je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller maintenant et toi ? »

« Idem...je m'endors déjà »

« Entendu, bonne nuit Mon Amour... »

« Bonne nuit...fais de beaux rêves » me dit-il en cherchant mes lèvres pour un dernier baiser avant qu'on s'endorme paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**PDV Alec**

Le jour du départ était arrivé, j'étais crevé et courbaturé de partout après mes quatre jours de folie chez Magnus.

« Bon allez Mon Ange, je te ramène chez toi. Je trouve que ce n'est pas très malin de ta part de ne pas encore avoir fait ta valise » me sermonna mon fiancé.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas grand-chose à y mettre... » lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Mouais on va voir ça » grommela-t-il en attrapant ses clés.

Une fois de retour à la maison et on s'apprêtait à monter directement dans ma chambre quand ma mère nous interpella.

« Pas si vite les garçons ! » nous cria-t-elle de la cuisine.

On partit la retrouver. Mag's et moi l'embrassâmes pour la saluer avant de nous installer sur les tabourets du bar.

« Magnus, j'ai un service à te demander. Robert et moi devons récupérer Max à son entrainement et après nous irons directement à l'aéroport. Pourras-tu y conduire Izzy, Jace et Alec ? Nous devons partir dans une heure et clairement ils sont loin d'être prêts » dit-elle en me jetant un regard en biais.

Mon fiancé ricana doucement.

« Avec plaisir Maryse. J'avais prévu de m'y rendre de toutes les façons...histoire de dire au revoir à mon adorable fiancé ici présent » dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Ma mère le regarda avec des yeux remplis de douceur et de bienveillance.

« Pour être honnête, je l'espérais. Le contraire m'aurait même surpris » lui avoua-t-elle en rigolant. « Je te remercie et toi Alec, tu ferais mieux de monter préparer ta valise, tu es le seul à n'avoir encore rien fait » me réprimanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Oui, oui...j'y vais » lui répondis-je avec lassitude.

Il était inutile d'être devin pour comprendre que je n'étais pas emballé par ces vacances. Toute mon attitude l'exprimait.

On monta dans ma chambre, je sortis ma valise en soupirant. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi y mettre.

« Écoute Mon Ange, je sais que tu n'es pas fan des plages et qu'en plus tu n'as aucune envie qu'on soit séparé pendant trois semaines mais il est important que tu comprennes l'importance de passer du temps avec ses proches. C'est une opportunité et une chance de pouvoir passer des vacances en famille et non pas une contrainte, tu risques de faire de la peine à tes parents si tu continues à agir ainsi et à montrer aussi ouvertement à quel point tout ceci te saoule »

Je soupirai de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça m'agaçait qu'il ait toujours raison et soit aussi sensé!

« Je sais bien que je suis en train de me comporter comme un gamin pourrit et gâté... »

« En effet... » me confirma-t-il sans prendre de gants.

« La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de faire de la peine à mes parents. Je sais qu'ils ont organisé ce voyage avec les meilleures intentions du monde mais vois-tu...je ne sais pas...on est fiancés toi et moi et ça me fait bizarre de partir en vacances avec ma famille mais sans toi, alors que je considère que toi et moi nous formons aussi une famille. Nous sommes en couple et j'aurais voulu avoir la possibilité de choisir et ne pas avoir cette sensation désagréable que je t'abandonne...»

« Mon Amour... » soupira-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras « Je peux t'assurer que je ne me sens ni abandonné, ni délaissé. Tu vas profiter de ta famille au maximum comme un bon fils est sensé le faire et à ton retour toi et moi on ne se séparera plus jamais... »

« D'accord » abdiquai-je.

Grâce à son aide ma valise fut bouclée en moins de deux. On descendit au salon retrouvé Jace et Izzy. Sans surprise, cette dernière avait pris beaucoup trop d'affaire. Heureusement que la valise de Jace était déjà partie avec nos parents, on aurait eu un souci de place autrement.

« Izzy vraiment, tu ne trouves pas que c'est exagérer pour trois semaines ? » la questionnai-je sur un ton désapprobateur.

« J'aime avoir le choix ! » se justifia-t-elle.

« Je dois avouer que je la comprends » surenchérit mon fiancé.

_Sans blague..._pensais-je avec ironie.

« Merci cher beau-frère, heureusement que tu es là ! » répondit cette dernière fièrement.

« Bon en route, les parents vont criser si on se pointe en retard puis Clary nous attend » intervient Jace en nous rappelant à l'ordre.

On récupéra Clary puis on se mit en route pour l'aéroport.

« J'admets qu'ils n'ont pas choisi la meilleure période pour ces vacances. On n'a encore beaucoup à faire à l'appartement, ça m'embête de laisser Simon se débrouiller seul » s'inquiéta Jace en soupirant.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Rag', Clary et moi iront lui donner un coup de main » le rassura Mag's.

« Je te remercie mais toi aussi tu as beaucoup à faire de ton côté » lui rappela-t-il.

« Plus trop en fait, Alec et moi avons bien avancé. Pour le reste, mon père m'aidera. Tout est sous contrôle donc pas d'inquiétudes »

« D'accord, merci mon pote » accepta-t-il.

« À votre retour, il faudra également organiser la fête surprise de Rag' et Cat' pour leur départ » nous rappela Clary.

« Oui c'est vrai, ils partent début Septembre. Ça risque d'être short car nous on revient fin Août »

« On aura qu'à créer un groupe pour l'organisation de la fête. On s'organisera à distance » proposa Izzy.

« Bonne idée Iz', je m'en occupe ce soir » promis Clary.

On arriva à l'aéroport, Papa, Maman et Max étaient déjà présents. Toute la famille partie enregistrer les bagages. J'expédiai l'affaire en deux temps trois mouvements puis retrouvai mon fiancé afin de profiter des dernières minutes qui nous restaient ensemble avant l'embarquement.

« Je ne vais faire que penser à toi pendant ces trois heures de vol et pendant tout le séjour » lui murmurai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille. On était dans un lieu public et quelques regards étaient tournés dans notre direction mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

« J'ai fait une playlist spéciale Magnus pour le voyage » l'informai-je après une minute.

ll me regarda avec un petit air amusé.

« Une autre ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, ça m'en fait deux maintenant et il me tarde de m'en créer une troisième » lui répondis-je en lui volant un autre baiser.

« Tu es vraiment accro Mon Amour... » me taquina-t-il.

« Accro et éperdument amoureux » déclarai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer...toi et ses magnifiques yeux bleu remplis d'amour » soupira-t-il avant de m'embrasser plus passionnément.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche nous obligeant à rompre notre baiser. Je pestai intérieurement à l'encontre de cette personne qui n'avait pas trouver un meilleur moment pour nous déranger. Il sortit son téléphone puis le remit aussitôt dans sa poche.

« C'est Rafael, je le rappellerai » m'informa-t-il en me serrant à nouveau contre lui.

Son téléphone recommença à sonner.

« Visiblement, il insiste... » lui fis-je remarquer.

Magnus sortit de nouveau son téléphone puis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Alec, c'est l'heure d'embarquer ! » m'informa ma mère en arrivant à notre niveau en compagnie de mon père.

« On se revoit dans quelques semaines Magnus. Merci encore de les avoir conduit et tiens, ce sont les clés de la maison au cas où il y aurait un problème » dit ma mère en lui remettant les dites clés puis en lui faisant un câlin maternel.

« Entendu Maryse, merci. Profitez bien de vos vacances » souhaita-t-il chaleureusement à mes parents.

« Merci et à très vite mon garçon ! » le salua mon père à son tour avant de s'en aller.

J'observai toujours Magnus du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air soucieux. Son téléphone se mit à sonner pour la troisième fois, il décrocha sans tarder cette fois.

_— Un instant Rafael, je te reprends tout de suite, _l'entendis-je dire avant de s'adresser à moi.

« Je te souhaite un bon vol Mon Amour. Tu m'appelles dès que vous atterrissez d'accord ? »

« Promis. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air inquiet... »

« Ce n'est surement rien, ne t'en fais pas. Vas-y, tout le monde t'attend. Je t'aime » me souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime » lui répondis-je pas du tout rassuré par sa réponse mais je n'étais pas en position d'insister car on devait embarquer.

Je rejoignis ma famille puis me retournai afin de faire un dernier petit signe à Mag's. Téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, je le vis en train de partir précipitamment vers la sortie suivi de près part Clary. Cette fois c'était certain, il avait dû se passer quelque chose...

**PDV de Magnus**

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas paniquer mais ce n'était pas gagné. Rafael était dans tous ses états lui aussi quand je l'avais eu au téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt. Il conduisait Camille aux urgences car elle avait des saignements ...nul besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre que perdre du sang à ce stade d'une grossesse ne présageait rien de bon.

« Maman ne décroche pas » m'informa Clary.

« Eh merde ! » grognai-je frustré.

« Je réessaye immédiatement... »

« Non laisse, je vais rappeler Rafael » lui dis-je.

Je tombai directement sur sa messagerie ce qui me rassura un peu. Il devait être arrivé à l'hôpital, le réseau ne passait pas très bien là-bas.

« Grand frère, n'imagine pas le pire tant que nous ne sommes pas fixés. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que l'on pense » essaya de ma rassurer Clary.

Je soupirai longuement.

« J'espère vraiment que tu as raison petite sœur... »

On arriva enfin à l'hôpital après quarante minutes de circulation infernale. Je trouvai immédiatement Rafael qui était assis dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Il vint à notre rencontre en nous voyant arriver.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » lui demandai-je aussitôt.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis qu'elle a été prise en charge »

« Je vais essayer de trouver Maman » m'informa Clary avant de s'en aller.

« Rafael, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il soupira.

« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. On était en train de regarder un film puis elle a eu envie d'aller aux toilettes; quelques minutes après tout s'est accéléré. Elle m'a appelé de la salle de bain totalement en panique alors je l'ai rejoint précipitamment et c'est là que j'ai vu le...enfin voilà...elle se tenait le ventre et se plaignait de douleur...je te jure qu'elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyre. Je ne suis pas médecin mais j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bébé alors je l'ai conduite ici aussi rapidement que possible ».

« Tu as bien réagi Rafael... » le rassurai-je en lui posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Magnus, Rafael ».

On se retourna vivement en entendant nos prénoms. Le Dr Herondale s'était matérialisée sans un bruit dernière nous, je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Comment vont Camille et le bébé ? » lui demandai-je alors que je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt à entendre la réponse.

« Magnus, je vais être directe. Camille doit accoucher aujourd'hui si on veut avoir une chance de sauver le bébé. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit...il est en souffrance fœtale, ça veut dire...»

« Ça va, je sais ce que ça signifie » la coupai-je pas désireux d'avoir les détails de l'enfer qu'était en train de vivre ma fille surtout que je m''étais déjà que trop bien renseigné sur le sujet.

Je me laissais tomber sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente, complètement anéanti. Le Dr Herondale venait de m'assener un coup de poignard en plein cœur malgré elle.

« Mais comment est-ce-possible ? Tout allait bien mieux pourtant... » fis-je complètement perdu.

« Les causes ne sont pas toujours clairement identifiées mais dans ce cas précis, il y a des chances que ce soit dû à tous les traumatises rencontrés en début grossesse. L'overdose, l'alcool, l'accident et tout le stresse généré ont aujourd'hui un impact sur le bébé. Nous pouvons nous estimer chanceux que ça ne se produise que maintenant. »

« Et c'est sensé me rassurer ça ? Ma fille n'a que 31 semaines ! Quelles sont les chances de survie chez les nourrissons prématurés ? Et je ne vous parle même pas des risques et des complications néonatales, cérébrales, respiratoires ! » m'exclamai-je de plus en plus paniqué.

« Et pour Camille ? » demanda Rafael tout à coup « quelles sont les risques pour elle ? »

« Il y en a toujours pour la mère et pour le bébé mais sachez que plus on attend, plus on les met en danger tous les deux » nous expliqua gravement le Dr Herondale. « Magnus, je comprends que ce ne soit pas une décision facile à prendre mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Camille doit accoucher aujourd'hui. »

« Je peux la voir ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, bien sûr. Viens, je t'y emmène ».

On arriva dans la chambre de Camille, cette dernière semblait avoir l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Elle prit une minute à réagir en me voyant.

« Magnus...je suis désolée » me dit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Ce qui était fait était fait. Le plus important aujourd'hui était de sauver notre fille et non pas de ressasser le passé et de faire des reproches…du moins c'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter pour essayer de m'en persuader mais au fond je lui en voulais à mort de me faire vivre ça... comme si je n'avais pas déjà dû affronter suffisamment de drame par sa faute.

« Écoute Camille, la priorité c'est notre fille. Le Dr Herondale dit que tu dois accoucher aujourd'hui, plus on attend et plus on la met en danger...il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. »

« D'accord...je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour la sauver » consentit-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser : _dommage que tu n'aies pas fait ce qu'il fallait avant..._

« Très bien, nous procéderons à une césarienne. Je t'envoie une infirmière pour te préparer » annonça le Docteur en s'en allant.

Camille me regardait avec incertitude et appréhension. Je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« J'ai peur Magnus ... je ne m'attendais pas à devoir accoucher si vite » me confessa-t-elle.

« Je sais. Moi aussi je pensais qu'on aurait un peu plus de temps mais ce n'est pas le cas alors n'y pensons plus. Je vais te chercher Rafael » l'informai-je rapidement en m'en allant.

Dans mon état actuel, je n'avais pas la force d'écouter ses craintes ou de la rassurer...toute cette situation merdique était de sa faute et j'étais en colère...en colère et inquiet. Je regrettais déjà le départ d'Alec, j'aurais tellement eu besoin de lui en ce moment.

« Rafael, tu devrais aller la voir avant l'intervention » le conseillai-je en arrivant dans la salle d'attente.

« Alors c'est décidé ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui... »

« Très bien j'y vais alors. Au fait, Tessa est en route avec ton ami Ragnor » m'informa-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Je me laissai retomber sur une chaise puis sortis mon téléphone. Alec était en plein vol à l'heure actuelle...je me demandais s'il s'était connecté au réseau wi-fi de l'avion, on aurait pu se parler via WhatsApp au moins...ça ne me coutait rien d'essayer. Je commençais à lui rédiger un message quand ma mère arriva dans la salle, je me levai aussitôt et me précipitai dans ses bras.

« Maman... » lui dis-je soulagé de la voir.

« Mon Amour...je suis là » me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux « vient asseyons-nous »

« Où est Clary ? » lui demandai-je ne la voyant pas.

« À la cafétéria, elle souhaitait t'acheter de quoi manger ».

« Je n'ai pas très faim... ».

« Oui j'imagine. C'est sa façon à elle de se rendre utile. Elle supporte mal de te voir souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir y faire ».

Je soupirai.

« J'ai tellement peur Maman...je me suis fait à l'idée de devenir père et aujourd'hui l'idée de savoir que je pourrais la perdre m'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas vivre ça...je ne peux pas... » geignis-je en laissant éclater ma peine.

Ma mère me serra fort dans ses bras tout en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Peu importait l'âge, on avait toujours besoin de sa mère et je savais que la mienne j'en aurais besoin toute ma vie, c'était en elle que je puisais ma force et mon courage...en Alec aussi évidemment mais il n'était pas là.

« Tout se passera bien tu verras. Le Dr Herondale est l'une des meilleures gynécologue obstétricienne qui existe. »

« Maman peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passera après... pour le bébé » lui demandai-je.

J'en avais déjà une idée mais j'avais besoin comme toujours d'avoir le maximum d'information quand une situation nouvelle se présentait...ça me rassurait un peu.

« Il sera conduit aux soins intensifs en service spécialisé de néonatologie. Tous les prématurés sont placés en couveuse pour maintenir leur température à 34 ou 35° qui correspond à celle du ventre de la mère et en milieu humide. Ensuite, on lui branchera une assistance respiratoire et digestive pour l'aider. Une fois qu'il aura atteint un poids raisonnable de 2kg, on pourra le retirer de la couveuse. »

« À la dernière échographie de Camille, son poids était déjà en dessous la normal... » dis-je inquiet.

« Oui mais ça date d'un mois et demi maintenant, entre temps, ça a dû évoluer. Écoute Sayang, je sais que c'est impressionnant mais le taux de mortalité chez les prématurés a nettement diminué. Naitre à 7 mois ce n'est pas l'idéal mais je t'assure que plus de 80% des bébés survivent. Notre princesse est courageuse, c'est une Bane, elle est forte. Regarde à quel point elle s'accroche à la vie depuis le début, c'est une battante. »

Je fis à ma mère une petit sourire crispé.

« C'est vrai, elle est forte » consentis-je en me blottissant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Clary était de retour avec Rag', Tessa, Simon et Cat'. Décidément, les nouvelles allaient extrêmement vite dans la bande mais j'étais heureux de les voir.

« On est venu aussi vite que possible, de quoi as-tu besoin ? Dis-nous, on est là pour toi » me dit Rag' précipitamment en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci mon pote, merci à vous tous d'être là »

« C'est normal, c'est ce qu'on fait...on se soutien. Je sais qu'on ne remplacera pas la présence d'Alec à tes côtés dans ce moment difficile mais on essaiera de combler le manque au mieux » me rassura Simon.

Sa réflexion me fit sourire.

« Quel genre de manque exactement ? » lui demandai-je pour plaisanter.

« Eh ben, ravie de voir que ton humour est toujours présent ! » souligna Cat' en me tendant un énorme paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demandai-je intrigué.

« Ouvre et tu verras » me répondit ma petite sœur d'un air mystérieux.

Je déballai le paquet et vis qu'il contenait des grenouillères, des bonnets, des chaussettes et d'autres vêtements et accessoires pour bébé.

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes.

« On s'est dit que la petite en aura besoin et que vu que les choses s'étaient précipitées, tu n'avais surement pas eu le temps de t'en occuper. C'est de la part de nous tous » m'expliqua Cat'.

Emu, je les remerciai avec gratitude en les serrant chacun à leur tour dans mes bras.

« Je suis également passé chez Camille récupérer quelques affaires pour elle et pour le bébé. Regarde, j'ai ramené Mme Girafe! » me dit Tessa tout sourire en sortant la peluche que l'on avait acheté Camille et moi pour notre fille.

« Oh elle est trop mignonne cette Girafe !» s'extasia Simon ce qui nous fit tous rigoler.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, pensais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans eux.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Camille était entrée au bloc. Je comptais les minutes et les secondes sur l'horloge accroché au mur. Ma mère m'avait dit que ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une heure sauf que ça faisait déjà une heure et cinq minutes ... finalement j'aurais dû insister pour assister à la naissance. Le Dr Herondale m'avait expliqué avec regret que je ne pouvais pas être présent car c'était une procédure d'urgence.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi long! » me plaignis-je.

« Ouais...c'est stressant » approuva Rafael assis à mes côtés.

« On ne devrait plus tarder à avoir des nouvelles les garçons » nous dit Tessa pour nous rassurer.

Elle avait raison, quelques minutes plus tard ma mère était de retour accompagnée du Dr Herondale. Tout le groupe se rapprocha, impatient d'avoir les nouvelles.

« Toutes mes félicitations Magnus, tu es l'heureux père d'une magnifique petite crevette avec beaucoup de cheveux ! » s'exclama le Dr Herondale.

Un énorme soulagement m'envahit de la tête au pied...

Je reçus des tapes amicales sur l'épaule et des félicitations mais je n'avais pas encore réalisé que ça y était...que ma fille faisait partie de ce monde. J'espérais qu'elle en ferait partie pour très très longtemps. Cette réflexion me fit redescendre brusquement sur terre.

« Elle...elle va bien n'est-ce pas ? » m'inquiétai-je encore troublé et sous l'effet de l'émotion.

« Et bien compte tenu des circonstances, oui elle va bien. Tout s'est passé convenablement, on a eu la joie d'entendre son premier cri. Elle pèse 1,5 kg et mesure 41 cm. Nous l'avons placée aux soins intensifs, tu pourras aller la voir dans quelques minutes ».

« Merci beaucoup Docteur » la remerciai-je un peu plus rassuré.

« Rafael, tu peux aller voir Camille si tu le désires » ajouta-t-elle.

Ce dernier acquiesça et partit la retrouver sans se faire prier. Je n'avais fait que penser à ma fille mais il était vrai que Camille aussi venait de vivre une épreuve difficile. Un accouchement même par césarienne restait un accouchement, je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras.

« Ça y est Sayang ! Tu es papa ! » me dit-elle en me serrant très fort.

« Félicitations grand frère ! » dit Clary en se joignant au câlin familial « Papa est en chemin au fait » m'informa-t-elle.

« D'accord...c'est complètement fou, j'ai encore du mal à y croire... »

« Quand tu l'auras vu, tu n'auras plus de doute. Viens, on va te préparer pour que tu puisses aller faire sa rencontre ! » me dit ma mère.

« Et nous ? » demanda Clary aussitôt.

« Vous pourrez également la voir mais dans la galerie des visiteurs à travers le couloir vitré qui fait le tour de l'unité. Pour le moment seul Magnus pourra entrer... »

Clary s'apprêtait à protester...

« Bon d'accord toi aussi Chérie tu pourras entrer la voir après » céda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin « je reviens vous chercher dans un moment ».

Quinze minutes plus tard, on se dirigeait ma mère et moi vers le service de néonatologie.

« Tu vas te laver les mains soigneusement avec ce savon puis tu enfileras ce masque et ce bonnet. Et ça, ce sont pour tes chaussures ».

« D'accord. Pas de blouse ? » demandai-je voyant qu'elle ne m'en avait pas remis.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mon chéri »

Je me dépêchai de suivre ses consignes. Une fois fait, on prit la direction des soins intensifs du service. Bien qu'impatient de faire la connaissance de ma fille, le groupe s'était mit en retrait afin de me laisser vivre seule cette première expérience inédite. Leur geste et leur tact me touchèrent une fois de plus. Un grand couloir vitré entourait l'unité comme nous l'avais expliqué ma mère, on s'arrêta devant. Il y avait beaucoup de bébés sous des couveuses, égoïstement ça me rassura un peu car cela signifiait que ma fille n'était pas seule et que Camille et moi n'étions pas les seuls parents à devoir affronter cette situation. Je parcourais des yeux les bébés présents mais étais bien incapable de deviner lequel était le mien...ma mère rigola devant mon air perdu.

« Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de la reconnaitre » fit-elle amusée.

« Oh, sur un malentendu tu sais... » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

« Je vais t'aider...troisième incubateur en partant de la droite, première rangée ...»

Je cherchai des yeux la couveuse en question et la trouvai. La Girafe apportée par Tessa avait été accrochée à l'intérieur.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Tu es prêts à entrer ? »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les mains moites.

« Je me sens nerveux comme à un premier rendez-vous galant... ce qui est pour le moins ironique car je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà été aussi nerveux dans ce genre d'exercice » lui avouai-je en fixant la couveuse des yeux.

J'étais intimidé par ma propre fille...incroyable quand même.

« Je reste près de toi, tout ira bien » me réconforta ma mère.

On entra dans l'unité. Je m'approchai lentement de la couveuse et découvris pour la toute première fois, le magnifique visage d'ange de ma princesse endormie. Bouleversé d'émotion, les larmes retenues commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. C'était vraiment elle, ma chair et mon sang. Celle pour qui j'allais me battre et lutter chaque jour afin de la rendre heureuse jusqu'à ma mort.

« Elle est magnifique... » dis-je en reniflant.

« Oui elle l'est et regarde, elle a ta bouche... »

« C'est vrai mais le nez, c'est celui de Camille » remarquai-je amusé.

« Je vais ouvrir pour que tu puisses la toucher » me dit ma mère.

« Tu en es sûre ? » dis-je paniqué « elle a l'air si fragile... »

« C'est normal, elle doit prendre du poids mais Mon Cœur, elle a besoin d'être en contact avec ses parents. Elle doit sentir que tu es là et qu'elle n'est pas seule, c'est très important. Les liens que vous allez créer à partir d'aujourd'hui seront déterminants et l'aideront à aller mieux »

« D'accord » dis-je en continuant à la regarder avec émerveillement. Je souhaitais imprimer son image dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Ma mère ouvrit la couveuse, je glissai mon index dans sa toute petite main, je fus surpris quand je la sentis refermer ses doigts autour.

Je fis un grand sourire.

« C'est donc ça qu'on ressent... » dis-je à ma mère.

« Oui et il n'y a rien de comparable... »

« Je te crois sur parole car ça y est, je suis amoureux de ma fille! » m'exclamai-je en regardant ma princesse avec des yeux énamourés.

« Tu vas être un sacré papa gâteau toi » me taquina ma mère.

« Je plaide coupable...elle est parfaite et c'est vrai qu'elle a déjà beaucoup de cheveux, c'est incroyable ça! En revanche j'ai un peu de mal à deviner la forme de ses yeux...j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en amande comme les miens… »

« Toi aussi tu es né avec une touffe sur la tête mon chéri et dis plutôt que tu aimerais que ses yeux soient en amande comme les tiens » comprit ma mère qui lisait très clairement entre les lignes.

Je rigolai doucement, elle avait toujours été très perspicace.

« C'est vrai » avouai-je « ça fait narcissique je sais » ajoutai-je rapidement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir que son enfant lui ressemble » me rassura-t-elle.

Je me penchai un peu plus au dessus de ma fille afin de la regarder de plus près. Elle faisait de drôle de grimace avec sa bouche tout en dormant, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable.

« Coucou Sweatheart, c'est ton papa. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur n'est-ce pas, maintenant il faut que tu continues à te battre pour aller mieux et que tu reprennes vite des forces car désormais nos vies sont irrémédiablement liées l'une à l'autre et sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je t'aime tellement Ma Princesse, je te promets que je ferais tout pour être le meilleur des papas pour toi... »

J'entendis ma mère renifler à mes côtés. Je relevai vivement la tête... elle pleurait.

« Hey Maman, ne pleure pas... » la consolai-je.

« Ce sont des larmes de joie Mon Cœur...te voir comme ça avec elle c'est tellement beau et émouvant... »

« J'ai hâte qu'Alec puisse la voir aussi...il me manque déjà terriblement » dis-je tristement en pensant à mon fiancé.

« Il a dû atterrir maintenant, tu devrais l'appeler mais pas ici, les téléphones sont interdits ».

« Oui je vais faire ça. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû essayer de me joindre également vu que je lui avais demandé de me contacter dès l'atterrissage, j'ai laissé mon téléphone à Clary. »

Une jeune infirmière qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 22 ans arriva à notre niveau.

« Bonjour Sarah ! J'imagine que c'est ton fils Magnus » dit-elle à ma mère.

J'étais toujours un peu surpris que tout le personnel me connaisse surtout qu'à l'inverse je ne connaissais quasiment personne.

« Oui, c'est bien lui. Sayang je te présente Olivia, c'est elle qui va s'occuper des soins à donner au bébé et quand tu te sentiras prêt sache que tu pourras toi aussi y participer »

« Oh ravi de vous rencontrer » lui dis-je avant d'enchainer « de quels genres de soins parle-t-on ? »

« La toilette, lui donner le biberon, le peau à peau... ce genre de choses » me répondit Olivia « mais ne t'en fais pas je serais là pour te guider dans chaque étape »

« Super...merci beaucoup » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

« Mais de rien c'est mon travail et je le fais avec plaisir. Alors vous avez trouvé un prénom pour cette jolie demoiselle ? » demanda Olivia.

_Merde le prénom..._

« Euh...on avait commencé à chercher avec sa mère...on pensait avoir encore le temps d'en trouver un mais là tout s'est précipité et du coup... »

« Oui, je comprends. Peut-être que maintenant que vous avez sa jolie bouille sous les yeux, l'inspiration viendra plus facilement » me dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Oui c'est possible, merci beaucoup » lui répondis-je.

J'embrassai ma fille sur le front.

« Papa revient très vite Ma Princesse » lui dis-je en la quittant suivi de ma mère.

On descendit rejoindre les autres. À peine le seuil de la salle d'attente franchi, je fus bombardé de questions.

« Doucement les gars, je répondrais à vos questions mais après. Là je dois absolument contacter Alec, de plus ma mère va vous conduire la voir dans moins d'une minute » leur expliquai-je.

« Tiens grand frère » me dit Clary en me tendant mon téléphone.

Je le déverrouillai et vu sans grande surprise que j'avais trois appels en absence d'Alec. Je descendis à la cafétéria afin de pouvoir l'appeler tranquillement. Je commandais un cappuccino et m'installai près de la baie vitrée. On avait tendance à oublier qu'on se situait au 15ème étage, c'était assez impressionnant. Je composai son numéro, il décrocha dès la deuxième tonalité.

_— Enfin Bébé ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter._

_— Je te prie de m'excuser Mon Amour, c'était la folie. Tu as fait bon vol ?_

_— Ouais globalement...pourquoi la folie, que se passe-t-il ?_

_— Tu risques d'avoir du mal à le croire et tu auras les détails plus tard je te le promets mais voilà pour faire court...ma fille est née._

Il y eut un long silence.

_— Toujours là Mon Ange ?_

_— Euh oui Bébé...je...waouh, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu es en train de m'apprendre. Ce n'était pas prévu avant le mois d'Octobre..._

_— C'est vrai mais il y a eu des complications...les appels incessants de Rafael étaient pour me prévenir qu'il conduisait Camille à l'hôpital. Au final, ils ont dû lui faire une césarienne d'urgence pour éviter le pire. _

_— C'est incroyable... et comment va le bébé ?_

_— Bien...cependant elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire. Elle a été mise sous couveuse et branchée à des appareils pour l'aider à assumer ses fonctions vitales. J'ai eu très peur de la perdre et encore maintenant je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas encore totalement rassuré._

_— J'image que ça a dû être très difficile pour toi...et dire que je ne suis même pas à tes côtés..._

_— On ne pouvait pas savoir Mon Amour..._

_— Je sais bien mais c'est l'un des moments les plus importants de ta vie, je devrais être présent pour toi. Je pourrais écourter mon séjour tu sais... pour ce que je vais en faire..._

_— Mais enfin, tu viens d'arriver..._

_— Oui et je crève déjà littéralement de chaleur!_

Je rigolai doucement en l'entendant se plaindre.

_— Je vais bien Mon Amour, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Toute la bande est là puis il y a mes parents et Clary. Evidemment que j'aurai voulu que tu sois là et tu me manques déjà terriblement mais je m'en voudrais que tu abrèges tes vacances en famille à cause de moi. _

Je l'entendis soupirer.

_— Toi aussi tu me manques déjà terriblement. _

_— Tu vois finalement, on n'a même pas tenu une journée! dis-je en rigolant._

_— C'est vrai mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, rien que dans l'avion tu me manquais déjà. Tu es toujours à l'hôpital je suppose?_

_— Oui à la cafétéria, je remonte aux soins intensifs quand on aura raccroché._

_— D'accord. Alors, que ressens-tu maintenant que tu es père ?_

_— Un mélange de joie et de peur je dirais. Quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle pour la première fois tout à l'heure, c'était vertigineux. Elle a ma bouche tu sais et beaucoup de cheveux._

Alec rigola.

_— Telle père, telle fille comme on dit!_

_— Il me tarde vraiment que tu puisses faire sa connaissance._

_— Moi aussi Bébé, il me tarde de la rencontrer. Tu pourrais peut-être m'envoyer une photo en attendant._

_— Oui, bonne idée je t'en enverrai une plus tard._

_— Bébé...tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je rentre ? Mes parents comprendront tu sais, insista-t-il._

J'avais plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il ne me pose pas la question une troisième fois car là, je serais bien incapable de continuer de lui faire croire que je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre alors qu'en réalité, je mourrais d'envie de lui dire de prendre le premier vol et de venir me retrouver sauf que mon bon sens l'emportait. Alec ne le réalisait peut-être pas encore mais maintenant que le bébé était là, nos vies allaient changer plus tôt que prévu et ce, qu'on le veuille ou non. Il méritait de profiter encore de sa jeunesse et de son insouciance pendant encore quelque temps.

_— Oui j'en suis sûr Mon Amour. Je veux que tu profites de tes vacances et de ta famille comme tu me l'as promis._

_— Bien, comme tu voudras mais si toutefois tu changes d'avis..._

_— Je te le dirais, ne t'en fais pas. On se rappelle ce soir ?_

_— Oui, d'accord. Je t'aime Bébé._

_— Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange, à plus tard._

Je raccrochai avec un léger pincement au cœur.

_Trois semaines Mag's... tu vas bien pouvoir tenir sans lui trois petites semaines,_ tentais-je de me convaincre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me remotiver, avalai mon cappuccino et partis retrouver les autres.

Fin du chapitre!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

** PDV Alec**

La plage, la mer, le soleil. Tout ceci représentait l'idée que se faisait la plupart des gens du paradis... excepté pour moi. Allongé sur le transat de l'hôtel, bien à l'ombre de mon parasol être large, j'essayai d'écrire une nouvelle chanson mais mes pensées déviaient systématiquement vers Magnus et bien sûr la naissance du bébé. Cela faisait déjà 7 jours qu'il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, pourtant, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à m'y faire. On en avait tellement discuté et aujourd'hui c'était du concret, elle était bien là avec son visage d'ange et sa mignonne petite bouche similaire à celle de son père. Magnus m'avait envoyé des photos et j'avais totalement craqué. Difficile de résister à son adorable petit minois. Il faut être honnête, à la naissance, les bébés ne sont pas très beaux mais elle, elle était magnifique et pour mon plus grand bonheur, je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à Magnus qu'à Camille...ben oui ça aidait. L'équipe médicale était plutôt confiante quant à son évolution, elle prenait du poids et aucune infection ou complication n'était à déplorer pour le moment. Chaque jour qui passait était clairement une victoire et ça me rassurait. Ça avait été difficile de voir un petit être si fragile et innocent branché à tous ces appareils...décidemment la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait dû se battre et s'y accrocher comme elle le pouvait...courageuse elle l'était, tout comme son père.

« On devrait acheter un cadeau à Mag's, enfin pour sa fille » proposa Izzy en me sortant de mes pensées.

« Ouais, j'y ai pensé mais que pourrait-on lui offrir ? Elle a déjà tout le nécessaire et en double ! » lui répondis-je en soupirant.

« Moi je serais d'avis qu'on lui achète une mini guitare en jouet » suggéra Jace.

« Pfff tu es sérieux là ?! » s'exclama Izzy en secouant la tête. De toute évidence elle trouvait l'idée absurde alors que moi...

« Je trouve l'idée sympa...je suis sûr que ça plairait à Mag's » approuvai-je.

« Ah tu vois ! » fanfaronna Jace en jetant un regard victorieux à Izzy.

« Oui sauf que le cadeau n'est pas pour lui mais pour le bébé. On pourrait peut-être lui offrir autre chose comme une peluche ou une poupée avant de lui mettre directement une guitare entre les mains ! » argumenta Izzy en ne lâchant pas le morceau.

« Tu oublies qui est son père, elle n'y échappera pas et je te parie qu'elle sera une virtuose de la musique tout comme lui » dit Jace.

Il avait raison, la musique allait faire partie de sa vie au même titre qu'elle faisait partie de la nôtre.

« Iz', on peut faire deux cadeaux, ce n'est pas un problème » lui proposai-je.

« Oui, je vais réfléchir à une idée exceptionnelle, bien meilleure que la vôtre ! » décida-t-elle en se rallongeant sur son transat.

Jace secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je le vis prendre son téléphone et faire défiler les photos de lui et de Clary...elle commençait à lui manquer, ça faisait deux jours que je le voyais faire ça.

« Tu viens te baigner Alec ? » me proposa mon petit-frère allongé au soleil sur sa serviette.

Je n'avais pas encore mis une seule fois les pieds dans l'eau depuis notre arrivée mais j'avais promis à Max qu'on irait ensemble aujourd'hui. Pas le choix, j'allais devoir honorer ma promesse. Je me levai en soupirant et partis avec lui dans l'eau, quinze minutes plus tard j'étais de nouveau sur mon transat...ben quoi, je ne lui avais pas promis d'y passer des heures.

Mes parents arrivèrent avec des sacs plein les bras.

« Waouh vous avez dévalisé les magasins on dirait » remarquai-je amusé.

« On a acheté des souvenirs pour tout le monde et regarde ce qu'on a trouvé pour la fille de Magnus » annonça ma mère en sortant une énorme peluche en forme de licorne.

« Troooop bien ! » s'exclama Izzy « Je l'adore !»

Je regardais la peluche avec nostalgie. Magnus me manquait horriblement, je pensais à lui matin, midi et soir. J'avais envie d'être à ses côtés et de voir aussi le bébé. J'avais la sensation que ma place était désormais près d'eux même si je savais que j'allais devoir me battre avec Camille pour avoir le droit d'occuper cette dite place. Mag's m'avait appris que cette dernière lui avait demandé à ce qu'on n'emménage pas ensemble, sur le coup j'avais bien failli partir la remettre à sa place...non mais sérieux, de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Après, j'avais fini par comprendre que le but était que je ne fasse pas partie de la vie du bébé...autant dire que ce fut pire. Magnus et moi étions d'accord là-dessus, on ne lui en laissera pas le choix. Camille allait devoir apprendre à m'accepter et à me respecter aussi, ça commençait à bien faire toute cette histoire! Je n'étais plus une victime et étais bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

« Youhou Alec ? » m'interpella ma mère.

Mince j'étais encore parti dans mes pensées...

« Hun ? » fis-je en la regardant d'un air confus.

« Tu es dans la lune...encore » me sermonna un peu mon père.

« Pardon... » dis-je en soupirant et en attrapant mon téléphone « je reviens, je vais appeler Mag's... » ajoutai-je en me levant aussitôt.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard mais ne me dirent rien. Je remontai dans la chambre d'hôtel que je partageais avec Max. Ça faisait un bien fou d'être au frais, je n'en pouvais plus de cette chaleur même si j'appréciais qu'il fasse beau.

Je composais le numéro de mon fiancé. Une tonalité...deux...trois...

_Allez s'il te plaît décroche Bébé, le suppliai-je._

...quatre_._..cinq_..._messagerie.

« Eh merde ! » jurai-je en balançant mon téléphone de frustration sur le lit.

Déjà qu'on était loin l'un de l'autre, si en plus je n'arrivais pas à l'avoir au téléphone quand j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, ça risquait de vite me faire péter un câble! On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » criai-je toujours agacé.

Mes parents pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

« Je redescends dans un moment... » commençai-je à me justifier avant de me faire sermonner de nouveau pour mon attitude.

« Tu peux rester au frais si tu veux, on n'est pas là pour ça » me dit mon père en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton billet de retour, on l'a modifié pour que tu puisses rentrer ce soir. Il y a un vol à 17h » m'annonça ma mère.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » dis-je en me sentant tout de même coupable de les abandonner.

« Alec, tu n'as pas envie d'être ici. Physiquement tu es présent mais ton esprit est ailleurs...il est avec Magnus et on comprend que tu aies besoin d'être à ses côtés en ce moment. Tu es notre fils et il est normal que l'on veuille, en tant que parents, profité de ses vacances avec toi surtout que tu t'en vas pour l'université mais il est ton fiancé...ta place est près de lui. On aurait dû te le proposer à la minute où tu nous avais annoncé la nouvelle pour la naissance de la petite » consentit ma mère.

Je me jetai dans les bras de mes parents. J'étais soulagé de rentré et ému de leur geste qui était en quelque sorte un sacrifice pour eux...j'en étais conscient.

« Merci milles fois. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas passer pour un fils ingrat qui n'aime pas passer du temps avec sa famille, vous savez que je vous aime mais Magnus... »

« Oui on sait » comprit mon père.

« Prépare ta valise, un taxi t'emmène à l'aéroport dans une heure » me prévient ma mère.

Sans me faire prier, je partis ranger mes affaires. Dans quelques heures je serai de nouveau près de l'homme de ma vie. Il n'allait pas en revenir en me voyant et j'étais impatient de lui faire la surprise.

**PDV Magnus**

J'estimais avoir déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Camille ces 5 derniers jours et là encore, cela faisait une heure que j'étais dans sa chambre à quoi? À essayer de la convaincre d'aller voir sa propre fille! J'étais complètement halluciné et perdais patience au fil des secondes. Non mais vraiment, c'était quoi son putain de problème ! Sept jours qu'elle l'avait mise au monde, sept longues journées et pas une fois elle avait daigné lui rendre visite! Quelle mère agissait ainsi hein ? Qu'elle ait été trop fatiguée le premier jour pour se rendre aux soins intensifs...allez voir même le deuxième jour, soit! Mais là elle allait bien mieux et même aider d'une chaise roulante elle refusait tout bonnement d'y aller! À la seconde où j'avais appris que ma fille était enfin née, ma seule envie avait été de la voir alors je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de Camille...j'étais dépassé par les évènements, énervé par elle et peiné pour ma fille. Il y a quelques jours, Rafael m'avait alerté sur le fait que Camille lui servait prétextes sur prétextes pour ne pas aller la voir, du coup je m'étais décidé à prendre les choses en main car il était hors de question que ça se passe ainsi. J'avais besoin qu'elle m'aide à m'occuper de la petite comme elle était censée le faire!

« Camille ça ne peut plus durer. Tu vas te lever et on va aller ensemble voir notre fille car elle a besoin de toi. Tu es sa mère je te rappelle. Elle a grandi en toi, tu l'as senti bouger pour la toute première fois en toi. Je me souviens que tu étais tout aussi impatiente que moi de la découvrir, de la tenir dans tes bras, alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi compliques-tu toujours les choses bon sang ! » vociférai-je.

« Je ne me sens pas encore prête à la voir c'est tout! Je me sens fatiguée et j'ai encore mal... je te rappelle à ton tour qu'on m'a ouvert le ventre pour la faire sortir ! » me répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.

« Mais enfin arrête de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne ! Tu vas bien Camille, le Dr Herondale dit que tu te remets parfaitement bien de la césarienne! »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ! Si déprimée ! Pourquoi je ne ressens pas l'envie ou le besoin d'aller la voir ! Pourquoi je ne ressens rien ! » hurla-t-elle

J'en restai interdit. C'était bien la première fois que je percevais un peu de sincérité dans son discours depuis que j'avais entrepris de la convaincre de rendre visite à notre fille.

« Camille... » soupirai-je.

« Non, arrête. Tu n'étais pas là...dans cette salle d'accouchement. Quand ils me l'ont mise dans les bras...c'était comme si on me mettait une étrangère dans les bras, elle était là à pleurer et moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'on m'en débarrasse... » m'avoua-t-elle.

Ses mots me firent froid dans le dos et me brisèrent le coeur. Comment pouvait-elle de telles atrocités...

« Je sais que ce n'est pas normal mais c'est ce que je ressens et je m'en veux tellement! Si tu savais à quel point je culpabilise de ressentir ça Magnus! Il me faut peut-être plus de temps...les choses se sont passées si vites... » continua-t-elle.

Je regardais Camille sans vraiment la voir, j'étais totalement sous le choc.

Il était inconcevable pour moi qu'une mère rejette ainsi son propre enfant cependant je savais que ça se produisait parfois, que certaines femmes sombraient dans la dépression ou dans le baby blues. J'avais lu de nombreux articles là-dessus mais vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ça se produirait avec Camille. Elle avait fini par accepter sa grossesse, accepter son futur rôle de mère, elle avait eu aussi peur que moi de perdre le bébé. Il est vrai que les choses s'étaient accélérées mais l'amour restait l'amour...que notre fille soit née plus tôt ou dans les deux mois comme ce qui était initialement prévu pour moi, ça ne changeait strictement rien.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Camille...on devrait demander au Dr Fray de venir ou en discuter avec le Dr Herondale. Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu as besoin d'aide » lui dis-je.

« Si tu veux... » se contenta-t-elle de me répondre et en haussant les épaules de surcroit.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour face à son attitude désinvolte.

« Comment ça si JE veux ?! » m'agaçai-je « Écoute Camille, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux ou pas assumer ton rôle de mère auprès de TA fille ! Il y a trente secondes tu me disais que tu culpabilisais de ressentir tous ces sentiments négatifs et maintenant tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement ! Je ne vais pas te supplier d'aller mieux ou de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça aille! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a une petite fille — qui n'a même pas encore de prénom soit dit en passant — seule là-haut, en train de se battre pour regagner des forces, pour VIVRE tout simplement ! Et tu en es l'unique responsable! C'est à cause de toi et de toutes les conneries que tu as faites au début de ta grossesse qu'elle doit passer par cet enfer alors tu sais quoi? Démerdes-toi toute seule ! Moi j'en ai fini ici! Je remonte voir notre fille et j'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision et que tu m'y rejoindras car c'est là qu'est ta place bon sang ! Place pour laquelle tu m'as fait tout un cinéma quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'Alec fasse partie de sa vie ! » crachai-je en enfonçant bien le couteau.

C'était volontaire, j'espérais la faire réagir mais Rafael arriva pile à cet instant.

« Euh les amis, on vous entend du couloir... » nous prévient-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais sur le départ » lui dis-je en partant aussitôt.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Camille puis me suivit à l'extérieure de la chambre.

« Mag's que se passe-t-il ? » me questionna-t-il « As-tu pu la convaincre ? »

« Non. Elle dit qu'elle n'en a pas envie et qu'elle n'est pas prête » résumai-je.

« Valentin sera là demain. Je pense que sa présence lui fera du bien ».

« Peut-être. Appelle aussi le Dr Fray, une séance pourrait lui être bénéfique dans son état ».

« D'accord » me répondit-il en soupirant avant d'ajouter « Avec Camille décidément, rien n'est simple... »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! » m'exclamai-je.

« Oh au fait, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter, elle est vraiment magnifique ta Principessa! Congratulazione papà ! » me dit-il en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Merci Rafael. C'est aussi grâce à toi si elle est parmi nous aujourd'hui, tu as veillé sur elle en prenant soin de Camille et pour ça je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ».

« Oui...de rien mec » me répondit-il toujours un peu mal à l'aise face aux compliments. « Je vais contacter le Dr Fray immédiatement et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ciao » ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

Je pris l'ascenseur et remontai au service de néonatalogie en somnolant. Je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'oeil cette semaine et étais donc épuisé physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Clary et moi, on se relayait nuit et jour auprès de ma fille afin de ne pas la laisser seule, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée…quelle ironie, sachant que c'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire sa mère.

Ma petite soeur m'observa en train d'arriver...

« Pas de Camille... » constata-t-elle.

« Non » fis-je en soupirant « tu sais Clary... je lui en veux tellement! J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne trouve rien qui justifie son comportement. À chaque fois que je pense qu'elle ne peut pas tomber plus bas et me décevoir, elle me prouve encore une fois le contraire ! Camille ne la mérite pas... » dis-je en regardant ma fille avec désolation.

Je me penchai vers elle puis la pris précautionneusement dans mes bras en faisant attention à son appareil respiratoire. On lui avait retiré les électrodes qui contrôlaient sa fréquence cardiaque hier, j'avais trouvé que c'était un peu tôt mais les résultats des examens ayant été positifs, j'avais gardé mes inquiétudes pour moi. Le Dr Herondale disait qu'elle évoluait bien et rapidement mais j'avais du mal à ne pas me faire du soucis...elle était si petite. La première fois que je l'avais portée, je tremblais comme une feuille! Heureusement que ma mère et Olivia étaient présentes pour me conseiller et me rassurer, maintenant j'étais bien plus à l'aise.

« Hey coucou ma jolie Princesse ! Il va falloir que papa te trouve un prénom...même si _Princesse_ te va à ravir ».

Clary rigola.

« Princesse Bane ? Pas du tout ostentatoire! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Je rigolai à mon tour.

« Elle a mangé ? » la questionnai-je après une minute.

« Oui, je lui ai donné le biberon avec Olivia et elle a tout bu ! »

« C'est génial » répondis-je en regardant tendrement ma fille « quand vas-tu te décider à me montrer tes jolis yeux hein ? » lui demandai-je comme s'il y avait des chances qu'elle me réponde.

« Elle dort beaucoup mais c'est une bonne chose. Maman dit que c'est pendant le sommeil qu'elle récupère le plus ».

« Oui, c'est vrai... mais quand même... je suis impatient de la voir éveillée » me plaignis-je.

« Moi aussi ! Hein jolie princesse, Tante Clary a vraiment hâte de pouvoir jouer avec toi! » chantonna ma petite sœur.

Je les regardais tendrement.

« Je vous aime très fort toutes les deux » leur dis-je.

« Nous aussi on t'aime » me répondit Clary en imitant — horriblement —une voix de bébé.

J'éclatai de rire.

« J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas cette voix ! » m'exclamai-je toujours mort de rire.

« Euh ouais...je dois parfaire mes imitations » me répondit-elle légèrement penaude « je vais me chercher un truc à grignoter à la cafétéria, je te ramène quelque chose ? » me proposa-t-elle.

« Non, je te remercie Biscuit ça va je n'ai pas faim. En revanche, peux-tu me récupérer mon téléphone s'il te plaît ? Je l'ai laissé en charge dans le bureau de Victor »

« D'accord, je te le ramène. À tout' ! » me dit-elle en s'en allant

Resté seul avec ma fille, je la contemplais avec des yeux énamourés. D'autres parents étaient présents dans la salle et s'occupaient également de leur bébé. Je remarquai qu'il y avait beaucoup de pères et très peu de mères cependant j'étais convaincu que ce n'était pas parce qu'elles ne désiraient pas être avec leur enfant mais parce qu'elles ne le pouvaient pas...à l'inverse de Camille. Olivia arriva avec un livre à la main.

« Ah super Magnus, c'est toi que je voulais voir. Si tu es prêt, on va passer au contact peau à peau » m'annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je t'ai apporté un livre qui traite du sujet même si j'imagine que tu as du déjà te renseigner. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sera l'occasion pour ta fille de se familiariser un peu plus avec ta voix, ton odeur, les battements de ton cœur… et pour toi, ce sera l'occasion de partager avec elle vos tous premiers câlins! Ce mode de portage, en plus de favoriser le lien parent/enfant, diminue le stress et la douleur des bébés ».

« D'accord. Oui en effet, je me suis renseigné et lu des choses positives là-dessus. Tu commences à bien me cerner » lui répondis-je amusé tout en reposant ma fille dans l'incubateur.

« Eh oui! Tu n'as plus de secret pour moi alors... il va falloir que tu te mettes torse-nu » déclara-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi.

« Euh... mais ici ? »

« Oui ici mais avant on va dévêtir ta petite princesse et la laisser uniquement avec sa couche » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je me mis à la tâche aussitôt mais visiblement ça ne plut pas trop à ma fille car elle commença à pleurer.

« Elle va se calmer ne t'en fait, elle doit avoir un peu froid mais une fois contre toi ça ira mieux puis je vais vous donner une couverture spéciale » me rassura Olivia.

« D'accord... » lui répondis-je en terminant ma tâche.

Entendre ma fille pleurer ainsi me déchirait le coeur, je retirai mon tee-shirt rapidement à mon tour puis le posai sur le dossier du fauteuil situé à côté de la couveuse. Je vis qu'Olivia essayait — sans grand succès — de ne pas trop regarder dans ma direction.

« Impressionnant le tatouage... » finit-elle par dire.

« En effet... » fanfaronnai-je avec un petit sourire satisfait pleinement conscient que ma réponse faisait un peu mec prétentieux.

Elle rigola puis prit ma fille afin de la poser contre moi sur mon torse, elle nous recouvrit d'une couverture chauffante, comme par magie _Princesse_ cessa de pleurer instantanément.

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » me demanda Olivia tout à coup.

Je la jaugeai du regard une minute. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval. Cette coiffure mettait en valeur son visage en forme de coeur et ses yeux bleus. Elle dégageait une certaine sympathie et une bienveillance, je l'appréciais bien.

« Etant donné que tu m'as été d'une précieuse aide ces derniers jours, je te l'accorde » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Quel honneur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec humour avant d'enchainer sur sa question « J'ai remarqué que tu portais une alliance pourtant Sarah m'a dit que toi et la mère de la petite étaient séparés...»

Je fronçai les sourcils puis la regardai avec étonnement. Je pensais que tout le personnel de l'hôpital était informé de ma relation avec Alec mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas...en même temps, ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle travaillait ici.

« Ma mère ne t'a rien dit de plus ? » la questionnai-je.

« Non puis je n'ai pas osé lui poser des questions même si je dois avouer que ton histoire m'intrigue » admit-elle.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » m'enquis-je avec curiosité.

« Hmm je ne sais pas trop, tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un... d'intéressant » répondit-t-elle en cherchant ses mots « puis le Dr Aldertree ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton égare disant que tu deviendras un très grand chirurgien. Toutes mes félicitations à propos pour ton admission en médecine! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh waouh, tu es au courant de ça également ! » m'exclamai-je encore plus surpris.

« À l'hôpital, tout le monde connait tout de la vie des enfants des uns et des autres! » dit-elle en rigolant « je suis bien placée pour le savoir, mon père est chirurgien orthopédique et quand je lui rends visite à son travail, ses collègues sont toujours mieux informés que moi sur ma propre vie! C'était un peu lourd au début mais au final on comprend vite que c'est parce qu'on fait également partie de cette famille assez spéciale ».

« Oui, c'est vrai » admis-je.

« Alors et pour ma question ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ta question qui n'en est pas vraiment une mais bon passons. En effet avec la mère de ma fille c'est bien terminé et oui je suis fiancé ».

« Fiancé et père à 18 ans...c'est impressionnant. Je me sens si vieille à tes côtés! »

« Pourtant tu m'as l'air plutôt jeune... » plaisantai-je.

« Oui, je n'ai que 22 ans » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Hmm donc tu es en première année à l'école de puériculture... » devinai-je.

« Deuxième année en fait, j'ai un an d'avance » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je regardais ma fille qui dormait désormais paisiblement dans mes bras...il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde.

« Elle me rend tellement heureux » m'exprimai-je béatement en la contemplant.

« Je te comprends. C'est pour des moments comme celui-ci que j'aime autant mon métier. Voir tous ces petits anges me remplit de bonheur. C'est vrai qu'au début il est difficile de les voir branchés à tous ces appareils mais ils m'inspirent. Ils sont si courageux tous autant qu'ils sont. Quand le pire est passé et qu'on les voit reprendre des forces, quand on les voit évoluer, c'est juste magnifique... » dit-elle les yeux remplis de passion.

Ma petite sœur réapparut enfin avec mon téléphone à la main. Je la questionnai aussitôt.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu... » commençai-je.

« Un appel d'Alec ? » devina-t-elle « En effet, _Monsieur je suis accro à mon fiancé_ » me taquina-t-elle.

Je vis Olivia froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il est vrai que je ne lui avais pas précisé que mon fiancé était de sexe masculin mais bon je ne voyais pas l'utilité de le faire.

« Comme si Jace ne te manquait pas... » rétorquai-je gentiment.

Elle me fit de gros yeux.

« Ok...touché. Je retire ce que j'ai dit! Si tu souhaites le rappeler maintenant, je peux rester avec ma nièce » me proposa t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Euh, je peux la reposer ? » demandai-je à Olivia.

« Oui oui, bien sûr. Quelques minutes tous les jours suffit amplement » me rassura-t-elle.

Je déposai donc soigneusement ma fille dans la couveuse, enfilai mon tee-shirt, remerciai ma merveilleuse petite soeur puis descendis à la cafétéria au pas de course. Je commandai un cappuccino comme à mon habitude puis m'installai près de la baie vitrée pour téléphoner à mon fiancé. Ce fut la douche froide quand je fus accueilli par sa messagerie.

_Peut-être un problème de réseau_, pensais-je en réitérant mon appel. Messagerie de nouveau...

Dépité, j'accédai à mes messages et relis tous les SMS qu'on s'était échangé cette semaine. Ça ne comblait pas mon besoin d'entendre sa douce voix mais au moins ça me réchauffait le cœur de lire ses _je t'aime_ et ses _tu me manques. _J'avalai mon cappuccino et m'apprêtais à remonter quand je vis Rafael débouler comme une furie dans la cafèt'. Je lui fis un signe de la main, il me rejoignit en deux enjambés.

« Magnus je t'en supplie, dis-moi que Camille est là-haut avec le bébé » m'enchaina-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il me disait.

« Euh...quoi ? » fis-je.

« Camille...elle est venue voir le bébé n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-il.

« Euh ben non, j'y suis depuis qu'on s'est croisé plus tôt ce matin et je ne l'ai pas vu pourquoi ? »

Rafael se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à moi, il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Son attitude commençait à me faire flipper.

« Hey Raf', que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle est partie Mag's... » lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner autour de moi quelques minutes.

« Qu'entends-tu part _elle est partie._.. » lui demandai-je prudemment.

Il releva la tête puis me regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Après notre échange, j'ai contacté le Dr Fray comme convenu pour qu'elle puisse programmer une séance urgente avec Camille. Une fois fait, alors que je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, je l'ai croisé qui en sortait. Évidemment, je fus surpris de la voir debout, elle m'a dit que sa discussion avec toi lui avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle était prête à aller voir le bébé. Je trouvais ça hallucinant mais en même temps j'étais tellement heureux qu'elle y aille enfin! Je lui ai donc proposé de l'accompagner mais elle a refusé prétextant qu'elle devait faire ça seule... »

« Et après ? » le pressai-je en redoutant déjà la suite de l'histoire.

« Je lui ai dit que je comprenais et que je l'attendais dans sa chambre puis là, elle fit une chose surprenante...elle m'embrassa. »

« Et en quoi est-ce surprenant ? » le questionnai-je de plus en plus largué.

« Magnus tu ne comprends pas. Camille m'avait avoué avoir des sentiments qui se développaient pour moi mais elle était encore complètement amoureuse de toi et donc les choses avançaient très très lentement entre nous. Le fait qu'elle m'embrasse comme ça...spontanément et aussi passionnément en plus, je te jure que ça m'a fait étrange! Bref passons. Ça faisait deux heures que j'attendais qu'elle revienne quand j'ai remarqué une chose dans sa chambre. Son téléphone n'était plus là...»

Je soupirai.

« Ça ne signifie rien...puis elle n'a pas pu sortir aussi facilement de l'hôpital sans que personne ne la remarque. »

« Magnus... » commença-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais trop crédule.

« Bon d'accord, viens, on retourne dans sa chambre » lui dis-je en me levant précipitamment.

On arriva sur place et étions forcés de constater que la pièce était en effet déserte. Il y avait encore son sac avec ses vêtements mais pas de téléphone. Son sac à main n'était plus là également. Je commençais à paniquer moi aussi. Putain... je refusais de croire qu'elle avait vraiment fait ça...qu'elle s'était volatilisée lâchement.

Rafael s'assit sur le lit complètement désemparé. Je regardais partout autour de moi à la recherche d'un indice prouvant qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Posé sur la table de chevet, je vis un bout de papier qui dépassait du livre de grossesse qu'elle lisait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il était intitulé _Guide de survie de la future maman_. Je le retirai doucement et constatai que c'était en réalité la photo de la dernière échographie de notre fille. Je la retournai instinctivement, il y avait une phrase écrite au dos.

_"Je ne peux pas faire ça, elle sera bien mieux sans moi"_

Je me figeai sur place. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Choqué et mortifié, je relis la phrase encore et encore...

« Magnus ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Rafael devant mon air horrifié.

Je lui tandis la photo sans un mot et me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil placé à côté du lit.

« Putain...Camille... mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait... » gémit-il tout en continuant à fixer la phrase d'un air absent.

« Ce qu'elle sait faire le mieux... » lui répondis-je.

« Magnus, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais la retrouver et je vais la ramener...elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin... »

_Non mais quelle naïveté_, pensais-je. Qui était crédule maintenant? L'amour rendait vraiment idiot.

« Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin ? Vraiment Rafael ? En plus de deux heures, tu penses réellement qu'elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin avec toutes les ressources dont vous disposez ? » crachai-je avec amertume et dégout.

« Je sais que tu es énervé Magnus mais... »

« Oh non, énervé n'est pas le bon mot crois-moi, je suis complètement anéanti Rafael ! Elle a fichu le camp ! Elle a abandonné sa fille putain ! Sa fille qui est encore en soins intensifs ! Mais bordel qui fait ça hein ? Quelle mère agit si indignement ! C'est ça qu'on vous enseigne dans votre monde de mafieux ! »

« Hey Magnus attention à ce tu dis... » me prévient-il.

« Tu sais quoi, Camille est morte pour moi, elle a fait son choix. Si tu veux lui courir après vas-y mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, elle ne mérite pas ton amour, elle ne te mérite pas, tu devrais la laisser s'en aller et tourner la page » lui dis-je en me levant et en quittant la chambre sans me retourner.

J'avais la sensation que tout vacillait autour de moi, j'avais des sueurs froides et le souffle me manquait..._nouvelle crise de panique_ pensais-je en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

_Respire Mag's... respire...ça va aller...tu te retrouves avec l'entière responsabilité de ta fille sur le dos mais ce n'est pas si grave... c'est vrai que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu...maintenant tout repose sur toi, tu es seul et tu as l'impression d'être en chute libre dans un gouffre sans fin, énorme, profond et sombre mais ça va all..._

De violents spasmes me retournèrent l'estomac. Je courus dans les premières toilettes que je trouvai et me vidai in extremis dans la cuvette des WC. Je restai une minute au sol, attendant de retrouver mon souffle et que les crampes se calment. Je tirai la chasse d'eau et allai me laver les mains, le visage et la bouche. M'observant une minute dans le miroir...je constatai que j'avais une salle tête. Mon teint était pâle, j'avais des cernes sous les yeux...au moins mon eyeliner était intact, pensais-je avec ironie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis rapidement mon téléphone. J'avais besoin de parler à Alec urgemment, là je perdais pieds, j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés et tant pis si ça faisait pathétique, j'allais lui demander de prendre le premier vol et de rentrer me retrouver. Je n'avais qu'une malheureuse barre de réseau et espérais que ce serait suffisant. Je composais son numéro...la tonalité à l'autre bout me donna un peu d'espoir mais voyant qu'il ne décrochait pas, je fus à nouveau projeté au 36e dessous. Je raccrochai la mort dans l'âme, décidément le sort s'acharnait contre moi.

Je sortis des toilettes et remontai en néonat' retrouver Clary et ma fille. Il fallait aussi que je parle à ma mère et que je l'informe de la situation. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais pouvoir gérer tout ça tout seul.

En arrivant aux soins intensifs je vis que Rag' et Cat' étaient présents dans le couloir des visiteurs. Ils étaient en train de s'extasier devant la vitre et faisaient des gestes étranges tout comme les autres membres des familles présentes.

« Hey salut mon pote ! » s'exclama dit Rag'.

Son air enjoué disparu aussitôt en voyant ma tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda-t-il soucieux.

Cat' me regardait également avec une mine inquiète.

N'ayant pas encore le courage de leur expliquer, je contemplais ma fille de l'autre côté de la vitre qui était sagement dans les bras de Clary. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je craquais rarement devant mes amis mais là c'était trop pour moi. Je m'étais préparé à pas mal d'éventualités mais pas à devoir élever ma fille sans sa mère et encore moins lui annoncer un jour que celle-ci l'avait abandonnée à la naissance...

« Ok Mag's allez vient, on va trouver un lieu plus calme puis tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas » me dit Cat' en me guidant vers le couloir adjacent accompagné de Rag'.

Je me laissai conduire comme un automate, je me sentais complètement désemparé.

« Camille est partie » leur annonçai-je une fois que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls ... « elle est partie et a laissé un vulgaire mot disant : _je ne peux pas faire ça, elle sera mieux sans moi _».

Mes amis écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

« Quand on pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas...elle est vraiment détestable » vociféra Cat'.

« C'est horrible. Je ne comprends pas, elle a le droit de quitter l'hôpital comme ça ? Etait-elle même en état de le faire ? » me questionna Rag'.

« Pfff, franchement je n'en sais rien et pour être franc je n'en ai rien à faire... » lui répondis-je en soupirant.

« Bref tu as raison, on s'en fou. Écoute, je sais que la situation est merdique mais ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour toi mon pote, on t'épaulera » me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« C'est gentil de me dire ça mais vous partez pour le conservatoire...vous aurez d'autre priorité et c'est normal. C'est à moi d'assumer... »

« Oui c'est vrai mais sache que tu pourras tout de même toujours compter sur nous, on se débrouillera pour répondre présent à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, on t'en fait la promesse » m'assura dit Cat'.

« Merci...merci à vous deux » leur dis-je touché par le soutien inconditionnel qu'ils me témoignaient.

« Allez vient là... » me dit Rag' en me serrant dans ses bras. Cat' se joignit à nous pour un câlin.

Ça me réconfortait un peu d'avoir des amis aussi dévoués et sincères...en cas de gros coups durs je savais que je pourrais compter sur eux.

« Alec ?! » s'exclamèrent Rag' et Cat' en chœur en me relâchant. Je me retournai vivement et n'en crus pas mes yeux...il était bien là... en chair et en os et toujours aussi beau. Simon était debout à ses côtés.

Une demie seconde plus tard, on se jetait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment là Mon Amour » lui dis-je toujours sur le choc.

« Mes parents ont modifié mon billet de retour. Ils ont vu à quel point j'étais malheureux sans toi...puis avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment dans ta vie, j'avais vraiment du mal à profiter des vacances enfin bref j'ai prévenu Simon de mon retour, il m'a récupéré à l'aéroport et m'a conduit ici » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Merci infiniment mon pote » dis-je à l'intention de ce dernier.

« Mais de rien, c'était vraiment avec grand plaisir » me répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

« On est heureux que tu sois là Alec ! » lui dit Rag'.

« Oui, tu nous as manqué. On va vous laisser discuter, on sera à la cafétéria si vous avez besoin de nous » nous informa Cat'.

« Merci les amis » leur répondit Alec tandis qu'ils s'en allaient.

Je le regardai comme s'il était irréel alors qu'il était bien là, à mes côtés...nous étions enfin réunit de nouveau.

« Tu dois être mort de fatigue » lui dis-je en le serrant de nouveau contre moi.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus sans te voir...tu m'as trop manqué Bébé »

« Toi aussi Mon Ange...pour être franc, j'allais te demander de rentrer » lui avouai-je.

Il mit fin à notre étreinte afin de me regarder dans les yeux mais enlaça ses doigts aux miens.

« Vraiment ? » fit-il avec un grand sourire.

J'hochai la tête puis déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il m'observa longuement pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? Tu m'as l'air exténué » me demanda-t-il.

« Je le suis en effet, j'ai très peu dormi. Clary et moi nous relayons pour tenir compagnie à la petite » lui expliquai-je

« D'accord mais et Camille ? » s'enquit-il.

Il était vrai que je ne lui avais pas encore parlé d'elle et du fait qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois vu sa fille depuis la naissance.

« Elle a quitté l'hôpital ce matin...on ne sait pas où elle est. Rafael et moi avons trouvé un mot dans sa chambre expliquant en gros qu'elle ne pouvait pas assumer et que notre fille serait bien mieux sans elle...elle l'a abandonné Alec... » lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop dévasté...évidemment c'était inutile...pas face à lui.

Alec me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour, sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin...de lui...juste de lui.

« J'ai dix milles questions en tête mais on discutera de Camille plus tard. Je t'aime Bébé, j'imagine que tu dois te sentir effrayé et désemparé mais on va s'en sortir. Je suis là moi et je ne compte pas m'en aller. Je serai là pour toi et pour le bébé, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, pour être à vos cotés ».

C'était exactement ce que j'espérais entendre mais j'avais quelques inquiétudes.

« Mon Amour, es-tu certain d'être prêt pour ça ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu...on devait faire les choses progressivement, là tout sera différent...il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible... » l'avertis-je très sérieusement.

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais j'avais besoin qu'il réalise clairement dans quoi il s'engageait.

« Je sais, j'en suis conscient et oui ça risque d'être difficile mais si quelqu'un peut y arriver c'est bien nous...notre couple est suffisamment solide je le sais »

Alec avait raison, notre couple était solide, on était fiancé, on s'aimait...il n'y avait pas de raison qu'on ne puisse pas élever ma fille tous les deux mais j'étais mort de peur et cette peur était due en partie à cause de notre jeune âge. En même temps, j'étais quelqu'un de responsable et de mâture...Alec avait beaucoup évolué en ce sens lui aussi. Oui, on pouvait s'en sortir...ensemble.

« Alors...on le fait ? »

« Oui, on le fait. J'ai foi en nous Mon Amour » me répondit-il avec conviction.

« Je t'aime tellement » lui dis-je en l'embrassant avec tout l'amour et la reconnaissance que je ressentais pour lui « viens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un mais avant on doit suivre la procédure pour les microbes et les bactéries » lui dis-je rapidement en lui prenant la main.

Quelques minutes après, on rejoignit Clary qui était occupée à faire la toilette de ma fille en compagnie d'Olivia. Ce fut la surprise quand elle vit Alec.

« Alec ! » s'exclama-t-elle « mais que fais-tu là ?! » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

« J'ai écourté mon séjour, ton frère me manquait trop » expliqua-t-il en me regardant amoureusement.

Ses yeux dévièrent sur Olivia et le bébé.

« J'imagine qu'il y a zéro chance que le tiens soit rentré avec toi... » fit Clary tristement.

« Euh non désolé, il n'y a que moi » lui répondit-il un peu gêné.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mon Amour, elle survivra » le rassurai-je tout en taquinant ma petite-sœur.

Cette dernière me tira la langue comme quand elle avait cinq ans. Je la regardai médusé.

Olivia nous jetait des regards en coin tout en continuant à s'occuper de ma fille, ce qui me rappela que je n'avais pas encore fait les présentations.

« Alec, je te présente Olivia. Elle m'a été d'un très grand soutien depuis la naissance de notre Princesse » lui expliquai-je.

« Oh, enchanté » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

« De même Alec » lui répondit-elle avant d'enchainer « Ça y est, cette jolie demoiselle est toute propre, tu peux la prendre Magnus »

Je ne me fis pas prier puis pris aussitôt ma fille dans mes bras.

« Hey coucou Mon Cœur, j'ai quelqu'un de très important à te présenter »

J'avançais vers Alec qui avait l'air un peu paniqué tout à coup.

« Détends-toi Mon Amour, je ne vais pas te demander de la prendre...du moins aujourd'hui » lui dis-je en rigolant.

« Et je t'en remercie car je ne saurais pas comment faire » me répondit-il penaud.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma fille, un large sourire illumina son visage.

« On dirait un ange... » s'extasia-t-il d'un air rêveur « Bébé...elle est vraiment merveilleuse »

« Merci » lui répondis-je tout sourire.

« Oui c'est vrai, elle est adorable! La plus adorable de toute! » s'exclama Clary avec un sourire béat.

Olivia s'excusa puis partit s'occuper d'un autre bébé qui commençait à gémir dans la pièce. On resta tous les trois à contempler ma fille et à commenter la moindre de ses petites mimiques.

« Je vais rejoindre les autres puis passer un coup de fil à Jace » nous annonça Clary après un moment.

« Entendu petite sœur. Maman est de garde ce soir donc je vais passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Toi, tu pourras rentrer à la maison te reposer. Dis-moi quand tu seras prête à y aller, je te raccompagnerai » lui dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

« C'est toi qui devrait rentrer te reposer frangin mais je sais que tu ne veux pas la quitter » comprit-elle.

« Non en effet surtout que... »

Je marquai une pause.

« Que ? » s'enquit-elle.

Je soupirai.

« On en discutera tout à l'heure sur le chemin de la maison » lui proposai-je.

Son regard passa d'Alec à moi, elle était intriguée mais ne posa pas plus de question.

« Entendu, à tout à l'heure » nous salua-t-elle après avoir déposé un petit bisou sur la main de sa nièce.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit pour Camille ? » me demanda Alec une fois Clary partie.

« Je ne voulais pas le lui apprendre ainsi. Comme tu le sais, Clary a été adoptée. Sa mère biologique est décédée dans un accident et son père lui, ne s'est jamais manifesté...elle sait ce que c'est que d'être abandonnée... »

« Tu as peur que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs » comprit Alec.

« Oui. Clary ne manque pas d'amour, je sais qu'elle est heureuse mais il y a certaines blessures qu'on ne peut pas effacer et ce même avec tout l'amour du monde » dis-je en regardant ma fille.

Cette dernière commença à gigoter nerveusement dans mes bras puis se mit à pleurer.

« Oh mais que se passe-t-il ma princesse? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? » lui demandai-je tout en la berçant afin d'essayer de la calmer.

Alec me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

« On vous amuse Mr Lightwood ?» l'interrogeai-je en lui jetant un regard en biais.

« Non mais vous êtes adorables tous les deux puis c'est amusant sa façon de pleurer, c'est presque mélodieux... comme un air de musique! » dit-il en rigolant.

Je réfléchis une minute à ce qu'il venait de me dire...tout à coup ce fut la révélation.

« Comme une aria... » dis-je d'un air songeur.

« Quoi ? » fit Alec perplexe.

« Aria ! Tu m'as donné une idée de prénom Mon Amour ! Ça veut dire air de musique en Italien! »

« Aria ? » répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire « j'adore ! »

« C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait Bébé! »

« Aria Clarissa Bane... » dis-je en regardant ma fille qui avait fini par se calmer.

Alec se rapprocha puis glissa son index dans sa toute petite main, elle le resserra aussitôt.

« Quelle poigne Princesse Aria » lui dit-il en rigolant.

Comme pour nous confirmer qu'elle adorait son prénom fraichement trouvé, on la vit ouvrir doucement les yeux.

J'écarquillai les miens de surprise...je n'en revenais pas!

« Incroyable...enfin tu nous montres la couleur de tes magnifiques petits yeux ma chérie ! » m'exclamai-je aux anges.

« Attends, c'est la première fois ? » me demanda Alec surpris lui aussi.

« Oui Mon Amour, visiblement elle attendait le bon moment... »

« Tu as dû passer la semaine à te demander s'ils avaient la même couleur que les tiens » fit-il en rigolant.

« C'est vrai, tu me connais bien. Là plus de doute, elle est mon homologue féminin! » dis-je fièrement.

Le bonheur fut de courte durée car Aria décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Je la déposai délicatement dans la couveuse afin qu'elle puisse dormir plus confortablement puis me réinstalla dans le fauteuil. Je pris Alec par la taille et le fis s'assoir sur mes genoux.

« Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit de faire ça ? » chuchota-t-il en regardant autour de nous d'un air inquiet.

La pièce s'était bien vidée, il ne restait plus qu'Olivia et deux autres parents en plein contact peau à peau avec leur bébé...à mon avis ils avaient d'autres préoccupations que nous.

« On ne fait rien de mal » lui dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. J'embrassai son alliance.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois là... »

« Moi aussi Bébé, il n'y a qu'à tes cotés que je me sens bien...que je me sens entier » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je l'embrassai amoureusement sur ses douces lèvres.

« Je t'aime Mon Amour...infiniment ».

« Moi aussi je t'aime...de la lune jusqu'aux étoiles » me dit-il en se blottissant dans mes bras.

Aria gigota dans son sommeil, je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver et si elle ressentait le manque de sa mère. Oui...probablement que oui. Rien ni personne ne pouvait remplacer une mère pourtant j'étais bien décidé à combler ce vide et à lui donner tout l'amour dont elle aura besoin. Elle aura les meilleurs parents au monde, les meilleurs grands-parents, les meilleurs oncles et tantes. Alec et moi pouvions y arriver, à nous deux, rien ne nous était insurmontable car l'amour que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre était tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour nous aider à relever le plus grand défi de toute notre vie...un joli défi nommé Aria.

Fin de la Fiction !


End file.
